GX: Hunters
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: The Rare Hunters have established their power on the duel academy. But with the Society of Light AND the mad titan Anarchy facing them, the Hunters must side with other villians to save themselves. Season 2 OnGoing
1. Orgin of Evil

Author's Note: I assume you all know I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game, or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh G/X. I do own all the original characters that will be featured in this story.

Also, to my old fans, this doesn't mean I'm stopping Generations (it is already heading towards the Season Finale anyway) or What the Next Life May Hold. This is merely a preview to see reactions from the fans.

At the bottom of this chapter will be a small trailer for the rest of the story.

**Prologue**

Jaden gripped his chest, gasping for air. The tingling burn that had just ripped through his upper body left him panting, weakened. The attack had been merciless, unrelenting. It had come at him with such strength and vigor that he could hardly stand. The normal happy smile that he wore on his face during any duel had been wiped away, leaving him with a look of grim determination.

"What's wrong Jaden?" His opponent mocked with his cool, smooth southern accent. "Can't handle a direct fight? Oh no, I guess you prefer…" he jerked his head in a menacing manner. "hiding behind your little 'heroes'." The duelist gaffed. "You are worthless, you know that? At one time, I thought perhaps you and I could be partners….friends…." His gloating smile turned into a taunting sneer. "Brothers in arms!"

"I'd never join you." Jaden stated, struggling to stay standing. "Not after what you did here…you have hurt everyone at this academy, and I will not let you continue another day! You have taken all the fun out of dueling and made it into…some sick twisted game!"

His opponent smirked. "And I consider that fun Jaden."

"Your grasping for power has torn apart families and ruined friendships!" Jaden shouted, his carefree mood forgotten in this duel. "Bastion, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus…even Dr. Crowler and Principal Shepard! You have destroyed them all, and now you are going to pay!"

"Come on Jaden!" Syrus shouted from where he stood, the wind that whipped around the roof of the abandoned dorm flinging is hair all about. Above them, the sky cackled with lightning. Jaden looked at his friend and smiled sadly. Only Syrus remained, the only one left to see the end of this battle, the others…he couldn't think about it, not now. It just hurt too much. "You can do this…you have to, for everyone's sake. IF you fail, the entire Academy will fall."

"And fall it will!" The other duelist stated. "As will the rest of this pitiful world. The weak have no right to beg for the help of the strong for that they can not themselves claim. All the people you claim I hurt…do you forget their sins?" He bared his teeth in a furious snarl. "They too are guilty of destroyin' lives, yet they are allowed to exist, because you find them to be 'friends'." He held out his arms. "So do those that work for me! I am their friend, their family, their king! I duel for the broken, the forgotten, the lost. Everyone you ignore."

"Man, you talk too much!" Jaden shouted. "You keep saying that you are justified, that you are right to do all that you did…what happened to you to turn you into such an evil bastard?"

"We already had this conversation, or did you forget, Mr. Frodo? Try asking Samwise over there, we had our little 'Passage of the Marshes' moment a few months ago. Let's not do it again."

"I ain't talking about that!" Jaden shouted over the wind. "I know how you were raised…I want to know how we came to this point…what was the match that lit the fuse leading to this powder keg!"

The man frowned. "You will never understand, so it is useless to try and explain."

"Try us!" Syrus shouted.

"Yea…tell us your story. How did you become this way…what made you become you…tell us…Arliss."

&&&

_My daddy once taught me that in this world, you have to work to get anything. Money, power, fame, glory…everything came with a price. I always thought that was a crime, since it meant to gain one thing, I lost something else. That meant that I would always be where I was. I could gain all the money in the world, yet to gain cars, homes, all that, I would have to sacrifice all of that money, leaving me poor. And to get that money, I would have to sacrifice time doing things I didn't want to do._

_But then, I tell ya, one day the fates answered me. They showed me a way to get what I wanted without losing something of equal value or more. Put in a little time, and you got what you wanted. Science says it's impossible, but that's why I ain't a man of science. That's another thing my daddy said, before they hauled him away: A man of science is a man that accepts that not everything is possible.._

_Now, a man of faith…he can have anything, and anything is possible. What do you have faith in, you ask? Yourself. But I ramble. We southerners tend to do that. We are storytellers, and I am willing to guess that you want to hear my story, so I will get on with it._

_IF you want anything, a price must be paid. My daddy said that. He just didn't realize the one loophole in that idea, the one get out of jail free card that is in that rule. Ya wanna know what it is?_

_Who said **you** had to pay the price for what you want?_

&&&

"Why are we here Arlen?"

The fifteen year looked down at his little brother and smiled, ruffling his light brown hair. The color of wet sand, that is what their mom had once called it. The color of Texas desert after a rainstorm. The brothers looked a lot alike, yet were also different. Arlen was taller, which was normal, him being 5 years older and all. His hair was also longer, held in place with a ponytail. His little brother's hair was messy but still short, just sky of mullet length. His little brother also had deeper eyes, a fact Arlen reasoned was because his brother was so smart. He didn't mind that his little brother was so intelligent, far from it. He felt bad that he ever got what he should have. In any other family, Arlen's brother would have gone to special schools for gifted children, and would already have advanced several grades. Instead, they leaved out of boxcars and stowed away on boats when they needed too.

"Arlen?" The little boy asked, tugging on his brother's hand.

"Sorry little bro. We are here because Seto Kaiba is holding the big Battle City tournament here. And you know what that means, don't you?"

The boy grinned. "Marks!"

"Exactly." Arlen got on his knees. "You remember everything dad taught us?"

The little boy nodded. "Yup! Never stay in the same place. Never get greedy. Never take more then you need. Always be aware of your surroundings. If you are in doubt, get away."

Arlen nodded. "That's right. Now, I will go try and pick some pockets, you try begging for money. We'll meet back here at 4:30. If either one of us aren't here by 4:45, we will meet back here the next day a 11. If you or I are still missing, we have to assume capture and leave"

He looked at his big brother and puffed out his chest, trying to hide the sudden fear that had appeared in his eyes at the thought of losing his brother. "Ok Arlen…I will do everything you say."

"Come here kid." Arlen said, wrapping his brother in a hug. "I ain't leaving you any time soon…ok Arliss?"

&&&

"Oh Susanna, don't you cry for me, I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee!"

Arliss smiled happily as a duelist tossed a few coins into the beaten up baseball cap he placed on the ground. He used the edge of his t-shirt to wipe some sweat from his brow, then began to sing once more. It wasn't as hot here as it had been in Texas, but the family had moved around so much that he had never really developed the southerner's ability to stand the sun.

"Georgia….Georgia…." He began, more coins dropping into his hat. He began to sing a bit louder, with more pride in his voice, when someone rushed pas him, knocking his hat aside and sending coins flying all over. "Hey!" Arliss cried out, rushing to save the precious money. He quickly crawled around on the sidewalk, desperate to save the few quarters and pennies he had earned. But the man had hit it too hard, and already Arliss could tell that over half of what he had once had was now gone, most likely fallen into a sewer drain.

He sniffed, his vision blurring. He had let Arlen down, and now his brother would have to steal more to insure they both ate…that is, if Arlen ate at all. Often, he would just give Arliss everything and let the boy have his fill. He couldn't let his brother do that again. Arlen hated stealing, that's why they had left home in the first place. But they were forced too, just to survive. Arlen should have been acting like a child that he was. Instead, he was father to his little brother, trying to protect him from the cruel world that threatened to tear the brothers apart.

Arliss stiffened his body, glaring at the strange man's retreating form. He knew Arlen would be mad about this, but he couldn't let that man get away with taking their money away from them.

The little boy scooped up his cap and gave chase after the man in the strange purple cloak, dodging the legs and limbs people and duelists as he raced as fast as he could through the crowded sidewalks of Domino. The man, though having a head start, was moving slowly, staggering along, so Arliss was making up ground rather quick. He remembered his father, and how he would walk like that after he had gotten drunk. Arliss knew from experience to be careful around people when they were like that. They were likely to strike you.

The purple-robed dude lurched around a corner into an alley, Arliss giving chase. He was closing in on his quickly, and was beginning to wonder what he would do next. He had been so obsessed with getting to the old guy that he didn't even consider what he should do. Arliss frowned, darting behind a garbage can, then to a few crates. The alley was narrow, and littered with all sorts of rubbish from the restaurant that formed one of its walls. He had no idea why the old man in the funny purple robes had come into this alley, since there was no one around and it was a dead end. With everything that was littering the pavement, it would be difficult for anyone to see towards the back of the alley.

'_Maybe I can pick his pocket.' _Arliss thought, looking at the strange man. _'With that tan skin and that weird tattoo on the back of his neck, he must be from out of town…probably a duelist…a duelist with cash' _His brother had avoided teaching him the art of pickpocketing, but Arliss had none the less…pickpocketed a few tricks. The man was drunk, dizzy and probably confused. And he might have some cash left over from his drinking bing, more then enough to most likely cover the loss of the coins he had sent into the sewer.

Arliss grinned to himself and slowly began to creep closer to the strange man, keeping his ears open, just in case someone came to prevent him from his mission. He didn't hear anyone coming, but he did hear the man talking to himself, muttering something as he staggered around the dead end of the alley. Arliss crept closer, trying to hear what the man was babbling about.

"Please…my master…do not leave me here…." The man gasped, clutching his left arm in agony. "I beg you…please…I know you can hear me…forgive this worthless one…give me another chance…"

Arliss raised an eyebrow. Even though he was young, he had seen enough on the streets to know a crazy man when he heard one. Maybe he could just wait for the nice drunken weirdo to go to sleep…

The man was panting, his eyes screwed up. "Please Master….do not let me die in this place…"

'_Die!' _Arliss thought in horror. _'What….what does he mean by…'_ Before hte young boy could even begin to puzzle over what was happening, the strange man let out a strange exhale. It reminded Arliss of when he and his brother had been in Florida, and had gone down to the beach. They had found sea shells, and the young boy could remember the haunting sound the shells made, the strange airy sound the shells allowed him to hear. It were as if they were alive, letting out one long continuous breath. This is what Arliss heard from the strange man, before the robed stranger fell to the ground, his face twisted in pain, his body falling like a wet bag of corn.

Arliss froze, watching the man lay there, motionless. He could see the man's eyes staring back at him, but they were like marbles, no spark, no glow. He didn't know if this were some trick…some strange trap the man set because he knew Arliss had followed him into the alley.

But…if the man was hurt, Arliss couldn't leave him alone. He needed to help him out. It was the right thing to do.

Slowly, he crept away from his hiding spot, walking towards the prone figure. He licked his lips, nervously moving closer and closer to the man in the funny purple outfit, till he was standing next to him.

The man never moved.

"Mister….are you ok?" Arliss asked, reaching out and gently shaking the man's shoulder. The figure felt strange, his skin…it wasn't right. Arliss remembered when his father and him had found a dead raccoon on the side of the road. The man felt and acted just as that roadkill did… "Oh God." Arliss said, backing away out of fright. "Oh God….oh God…." He began to shake and whimper, looking around for someone, anyone to take him away from this place, from the man that would never stop staring at him, unblinking, unchanging.

But there was no one. Arliss dared not leave the alley, why, he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't. So he sat there, curled in a little ball, staring in absolute terror at the dead man. He whimpered, he prayed to God, he begged for his mommy to come say him, for Arlen to come…even for his father. For Arliss to beg for his father was enough for anyone who knew him to realize that the boy was scared out of his mind.

After a half an hour of crying, of shaking, of praying, Arliss finally managed to get control of himself and stand up, struggling to keep himself from losing his lunch. He crept closer to the dead man, looking at him. He would never know why he felt the need to do that, why he hadn't walked away. But later, he would see this as destiny itself guiding him, showing him where he needed to go.

He wouldn't look at the face, he simply couldn't do that. So he busied himself with looking at the clothing the man wore. They were purple or blue robes…it was hard to tell now in the current light. He wore black shoes and what looked like black pants under his strange outfit. His body laid crumpled on the group haphazardly, and Arliss thought in the back of his mind that it was such an uncomfortable position to be, with legs twisted and hands…

His hands.

He was holding something.

Arliss…felt his hands move on their own accord, reaching out slowly, with a firmness the rest of his body lacked. He gently brushed part of the robe away, and reached down, taking ahold of the item that was still firmly clasped in the man's hands. He gave it a hard shake, the item coming free and sending Arliss tumbling onto his back. He scrambled back till he hit a wall, panting slightly. When he had finally managed to still his heart, Arliss looked down at the item he had stolen, curious to see what he had exactly taken.

IT was a book of some kind; it's cover drabby and dull. It was some kind of brown leather, the front and back stained all over so that it was hard to tell what its original color had once been. The pages were bound by twine that was frayed and seemed to be older then the book.

He gently took a hold of the cover and flipped it open, looking down at the first page. The paper on the edges was as stained and rugged as the cover, but the center of the page was still fine parchment, milky white and preserved perfectly. All over the page was written fine, delicate handwriting, thin and perfect in every such way. IT was like some delicate artwork.

Arliss began to read

&&&

"Arliss! Arliss!"

Arlen ran to his brother, shaking him hard. The young boy blinked, glancing at his brother then down at the book, continuing to read.

Arlen had been walking by when he had seen him, sitting in hat alley, just the tip of his head showing from behind the corner. He had feared Arliss had been hurt and run to his little brother's aid, only to find him sitting next to a dead man and engrossed in some strange book.

"Arliss, what are you doing? You can't stay here…what if a cop found you…they'd think you had killed him…" Arlen looked down at his brother as he turned another page, not even listening. _'He must be in shock…Arliss…' _Alren looked at his brother and sat down, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm sorry little brother…no one should have to see something like this. Now…let's go little brother." Arlen tugged on his brother's hand, but Arliss pulled away.

"I am fine." Arliss said, his voice calm.

Arlen's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" He screamed. "You are fine? You are sitting next to some dead freak whose wearing purple robes and reading a damned book and you say you are fine? Are you mad boy!"

Arliss slowly turned and looked at his brother, causing Arlen to pause. There was something different about Arliss, something new in his eyes. A new fire, the likes of which he had never seen before.

"No…I am saner then I have ever been Arlen." He handed the book to his brother. "And this is going to give us everything we ever desired."

Arlen looked at his brother, then the book, then his brother again, then the book one final time. He had no idea that Arliss was right, and that very soon, this book would be their bible, would be their guide to obtain all their wished for. He carefully lifted the cover, and read the first line.

_'The Diary of Marik Ishtar'_

&&&

_Nothing is for free. Everything has a cost to be paid. Everything has a price. Sometimes, the price is small. Sometimes, it is so large that it will cost you everything you ever held dear, till it robs you of your life._

_But sometimes, others will pay the price for you._

**The Trailer for _G/X_-Hunters**

(We see a 16 year old Arliss standing atop the abandoned dorm at night, looking out at the landscape. As he stands there, the wind blowing a long purple jacket around him, he begins to sing Johnny Cash's 'Hurt')

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real

(We see Arliss riding his motorcycle around the academy, racing past duelists, his white jacket flapping)

The needle tears a hold  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

(We cute back to Arliss at the dorm, the camera panning to reveal the Obelisk Blue girl's Dorm on fire. He watches as acaemy firetrucks rush to put the blaze out, a crowd gathering)

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end

(Scene changes to Arliss dueling against someone, an attack sending him skidding back. He grunts, and summoned Mystic Swordsman Lv 2. He smiles as the monster attacks and the crowd cheers.)

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

(Now Arliss is watching a girl duel during the same time that Syrus was at the entrance exam. She is attacked, but just manages to win. She smiles…and the image changes to the same girl dressed as a goth, dueling against Alexis, Arliss watching her proudly, cheering her on. Flashes of other people, changing into different, darker versions of themselves, appear.)

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair

(We see young Arliss standing with his brother on a sidewalk, watching an older man that looks like the two of them being dragged away from them, the man screaming for them to "help daddy! Go get help for daddy!" Arliss and Arlen shake their heads turn and walk away, the man crying out for his sons.)

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

(Back at the dorm, Arliss looks down, and then lifts one foot, as if ready to leap off to his death, his eyes still staring out, the flames mirrored in his eyes as a tear runs down his cheek…)

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end

(We see flashes of a little Arliss begging for money, of him sleeping in doorways, of him being hit by his father, of his mother sitting on her fat behind eating chocolates in a crumbling house, of sleeping in a tiny room on a cold floor, all alone.)

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

(The image switches to 16 year old Arliss surrounded by 6 other duelists in purple coats, all eating dinner and laughing, going over their decks, him wrapping an arm around the Goth girl and a girl that is dressed in a tank top and mini shorts, a big grin on his face)

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

(Arliss steps back onto the roof as he finishes the song, takes a deep breath, and smiles, turning around. He takes out a small remote and presses a button, and the Obelisk Girl's dorm explodes behind him, the sounds of sirens going off and he hums happily to himself)

**_G/X_-Hunters**

_There is no health without pain_

_No happiness without despair_

_No light without darkness_

_No good without evil_

**There will be no victory…no salvation…no triumph. This is evil's day.**

Coming Soon


	2. The Once and Future King

_6 years._

_I simply can't believe that it has been six years since that fateful day, when destiny itself placed the diary in my hand, showing me forever what my destiny was…teaching me who I was born to be._

_It seems almost sinful to call this book a diary. It is my bible, my guide to life, my friend, my teacher, my lover. It as shown me how I can become better, how I can become stronger, smarter then I ever dreamed. It has opened windows that I didn't know even existed and unlocked doors to buildings I never dreamed of entering. _

_Son, you have no idea what this little book has done to me…how it has changed me._

_But you will know soon enough._

_And so will the world._

&&&&&&

Arliss let out a sigh of happiness and relief as he stepped off the small aircraft's steps and onto the runway of the Cairo Airport. He looked around him, taking in the golden tan sand, the light blue sky, the light bouncing all around him. He happily removed his sports jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, before flinging his outer garment over his shoulder.

He could hardly believe he was here in Egypt, steps away from beginning on the path to discover his destiny. He had been dreaming of this day for 6 years, saving his money, making preparations, doing all his power to be in top form when the day finally arrived and he would finish his first task.

The young man had changed so much during those 6 years. Gone was the pesky baby fat that had once clung to his face and frame, making him look like an angelic cherub. Now, his body was lean and fit, muscles carved all about his form and his face stunningly beautiful. His light brown hair had continued to lighten, unlike his brother's which had become a dark brown when he had reached puberty. Now Arliss had a honey blonde hair from days out in the sun, kept short; his skin having a proper Texas tan, only he didn't have the pesky tan lines his fellow Texans had to endure. He wasn't one for modest.

He had shot up like a weed, and now towered over everyday folks at 6 foot, 2 inches. He stroked the neatly trimmed Van Dyke beard he had grown, thinking over what he would do when he arrived and mourning the fact that soon he would have to shave it. The beard made him look too mature, and he couldn't afford that. His steely gray eyes stared straight ahead, locked on the motorcycle that he had rented and paid extra to have waiting for him.

He slipped back on his brown cord blazer, not caring about the heat, and pulled on the helmet, tightening the straps of his backpack and racing out of the airport's circle drive, shooting onto the high way; a grin plastered on his face. He would not stop for food. He would not stop for rest. He was coming.

He was coming.

&&&&&&

I don't know what I am gonna do when I finally see him. Will I get down on my knees and pay homage, like a pilgrim finally reaching the Holy Land? Will I spit in his face, and ask how he could betray everything he believed in? Will I stand there, quiet and unmoving like a stone on the Mississippi's banks, unable to even thnik clearly? Will I cry? Will I scream? Will I feel joy? Will I feel pain?

_I don't know what I am gonna do when I finally see him. I just know, it will be the right thing to do._

&&&&&&

Arliss carefully brushed the sand away from the hidden marker hidden on the ground, studying it carefully. When he was sure that this was what he was looking for, he stood up and made his way beyond it, to the cliff face that loomed above him.

He had memorized this part years ago, had committed it to memory. Still, there was a small thrill at finally being able to apply all his skills to this task. His hands glided along the hard rock, finding the gentle hidden grooves that were carved into the stone, tracing the outline, passing by the trick grooves until the entire patch he had been touching flashed with a bright white magic, the cliff rumbling until the rock gave way, revealing a door.

The young man smiled to himself and slipped into the stone hallway, following it down as it led him deep into the earth and cliff, farther and farther. He could smell something baking, and hear voices laughing cheerfully, bouncing off the walls. He stopped, for a moment, soaking it all in, prepping himself for what he was about to do. Steeling himself, the young man hurried forward and emerged from the tunnel to find himself in a small living room, one you could find anywhere in the world. The stone was covered in dry wall and mock wood, the floor a rich carpet. Two figures sat on a beat up couch, watching a small tv.

"I do hope I ain't interruptin', but my does something smell good!"

The men on the couch whirled around to face Arliss, shocked that someone had been able to enter their home whom they did not know. They stood up, ready to defend themselves, but Arliss moved past them, moving towards the small dining room table and selecting a chair to sit in.

"You all won't be mindin' if I take a gander and rest, would ya? I be mighty tied from tryin' to find ya." He replied, laying the accent on thick.

The smaller of the two men looked at Arliss and frowned, staring him down. The taller of the two moved to protect the smaller from their intruder.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" The man asked.

"My name is Arliss…and I have come because I have business to discuss with Master Marik."

The smaller of the two froze with a start, his mind shutting down due to the last two words he had heard their strange guest utter. His partner also seemed to be startled, not expecting Arliss to say that.

The southern gentlemen turned as a tall woman emerged from the western style kitchen, she too having heard what was said and wishing to know exactly what was going on in her home.

"I suggest you sit down Odion, Ishizu. Master Marik and I have much to discuss, and I assume we can do it over dinner. As I was a'sayin' to your boys here, I am mighty hungry and could use a home cooked meal." He smiled sweetly at her and stood up, giving her a polite bow. "Allow me to help you out, Miss Ishizu, since your boys seem to have never been taught proper manners." Arliss breezed by her and entered the kitchen, the sound of pots being moved could be heard.

"Who is that man?" Ishizu whispered, almost a hiss.

Marik frowned. "I have no idea…I know for sure he isn't a gravekeeper, with the way he looks, acts, talks or behaves. If ever there was an anti-gravekeeper, that would be our guest Arliss."

Odion nodded. "I must agree Master Marik. However, I am more curious as to how this Arliss got here, and even then, why he refers to you as Master Marik." Odion schooled his emotions. "Something is different about that man. Can you two sense what I feel coming off of him."

"I do, Odion." Ishizu whispered as Arliss returned with a fourth plate setting and a chair from the kitchen, since he has previously stole Ishizu's spot. As he left once again, humming softly to himself, Ishizu continued. "There is magic around him, shadow magic. But more then that, bewitching magic, very strong and alluring."

"He has been bewitched?" Marik asked.

"You misunderstand me little brother." Ishizu whispered as she heard Arliss approach the door. "He is the bewitcher, not the bewitched."

Arliss lad out roasted bird Ishizu had made, along with the few side dishes and a small pitcher of water. "There you go, Miss Ishizu. I must say, I must have been missin' a home cooked meal for some time, because this meal smells so good I swear I could kiss you."

Ishizu frowned, wary of the young man. Had she not already sensed the bewitching magic coming off of him, she might have fallen for that comment. Now, she understood that his man had some sort of power to charm and disarm, and she was wary.

'But is it a magic power?' She wondered. The bewitching aura seemed not to come from magic as she had once thought, but from his soul. Could it be that he had been blessed with a honey covered forked tongue, manipulating minds to get what he wanted? She had heard of such people, blessed with powers that appeared to be magic based, but came from within. She would have to keep a close eye on this Arliss, and see exactly what he was up too.

After the proper rites, the meal began, though it was uneasy. Arliss refused to discuss anything with the three gravekeepers until he had eaten, and the group was forced to follow his lead.

Finally, after a half an hour and several helpings, Arliss patted his stomach and sighed. "A mighty fine meal, Miss Ishizu. Mighty fine. Now, if you wouldn't mind boys, I think we should get down to business."

Marik nodded. "Who are you Mr. Arliss?"

"No need for the mister, Arliss is my first name. And as for who I am, I am someone who…how to put it…has studied under your methods, Master Marik. Yes, studied…that's the way to say it."

"What do you mean, studied?" Marik asked, confused. "I never remember meeting you before."

Arliss grinned and reached into the inside pocket of his coat. "You didn't, but still your words reached me." He pulled a small object from the blazer and tossed it onto the table to let Marik have a better look.

When Marik saw what Arliss held, he felt all the air leave his lungs in one great gust. This throat constricted, and his mind was running at speeds he never dreamed were possible.

'My diary…by the gods, I haven't seen that in years…not since battle city. Not since the disappearance of…' Marik let out a shaky breath. He had remembered the call, the plea in his mind. He had ignored it, back then filled with anger and rang, unable to care about others. Now, he regretted what he had done, or better put, what he had failed to do when back then.

"How did you get that?" Odion asked, knowing exactly what that was.

"When I was just a lad, me and my bro went to the Battle City tournament, hoping to beg for some good cash, steal a few wallets, you know what I be sayin'? But one day, I was doin' my usual beggin', and I see this man, runnin' all fast like and knocking my money out of my hand. I chased after him, and he goes into this alley, actin' all strange. He is calling out, 'Don't abandon me.' Or something like that, and then…well, I think you know what happens."

Marik closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I ignored him…let him die alone…" He swallowed, trying weakly to rid his throat of the lump that was forming. "You know…I regret a lot of what I did back then…but his death was one of the worst…" He looked up at Arliss. "You found this diary."

"I didn't find it." Arliss replied, insulted. "Fate lead me to this here diary, it showed me my true path."

The gravekeeper ran his fingers through his hair. He knew exactly what was in that diary, and could only imagine how it could warp the mind of an innocent child. Inside was his lessons in life, the dark spells he had discovered, the secrets of the world and his sinister plans. In the wrong hands… 'It appears I have ruined another person's life…but maybe there is still time to save this man.'

"I know you grew up reading this diary…you must understand that everything I wrote in there…it will only lead to pain…suffering." Marik let out a deep breath. "You need to forget everything you have learned from this…maybe forget the last 6 years. It is for the best." He moved to take the diary, by Arliss snatched it away, clutching it to his breast tightly.

"There ain't no way that you are goin' be taken this here diary." He pointed an accusing finger at Marik. "I read every word you put in this book…and following it's lessons, I have gained wealth and knowledge beyond anything even you were able to do." He leaned in. "I ain't here to worship…I ain't here to ask your advice. I don't care about you, traitor."

"Traitor?" Marik asked.

Arliss nodded. "You heard me, boy. You betrayed yourself…your rare hunters…for our enemy…the pharaoh."

"Our enemy…there is no 'our'. You are not a rare hunter, and you will never be a rare hunter! The rare hunters are gone."

"No…just…leaderless." Arliss said. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Master Marik? I came here to duel you."

"Duel him?" Ishizu ask, no longer able to keep silent. "Why would you want to duel my brother?"

"I am goin' duel him…" Arliss said, taking out a deck. "Because that's the only way _I _can become the master."

"What!" Marik asked.

Arliss gave him a wolfish grin and bowed, letting his hand extend out dramatically. "I challenge you, lord of the rare hunters, to your position. If I win, the rare hunters…are all mine."

Marik shook his head. "There will be no duel ad there will be no hunters. Odion, please remove Mr. Arliss and take back my diary so we may destroy it, so no one will ever read it again."

"Yes Master Marik." Odion made a move towards Arliss, who stared him down, not even flinching.

"ODION, STOP!" Ishizu cried out. Odion paused, and for the first time, felt something was wrong. "I sense shadow realm magic…he has summoned a monster from the darkness."

Arliss nodded. "That is correct…the lady has a good eye." He waved his hand nonchalantly, and from the shadows of their home, a figure dressed in black appeared, his golden face mask, armor and red silk scarf the only things given him away. The figure flicked out two throwing daggers and held them up for Odion to see, ready to strike at an instance. "May I present my KA, summoned forth thanks to the spells in your own diary, Master Marik: The Strike Ninja."

Marik stood up, his hands gripping the table, his eyes blazing in fury. "NO one enters my home and threatens me and my family…you want a duel Arliss, let's have a duel. Ishizu, get my deck and duel disk. Odion, clear some space. I am going to finish this young man off right now."

Arliss merely smirked and walked over to the backpack he had left on the floor near the doorway, taking out his own duel disk and a deck. Ishizu returned as Odion pushed the couch to the wall, giving them plenty of room.

"When I beat you, I want my diary back, and you to swear you will never again even thing about the rare hunters." Marik challenged.

"And when I win, I'm goin' take your title and diary, and resurrect the rare hunters…only this time, they will be stronger…better….indestructible. That's right…I have spent these years correcting your mistakes, and my rare hunters will not fall like yours did. We will rise to the top, and rule the world of dueling."

"Enough talk." Marik said, drawing his cards. "Let's see how good you truly are. I set one card and summon Bowganian in attack mode." The hovering, one eyed arrow shooting machine appeared on Marik's side of the field, weapon raised and ready. "Make your move."

Arliss merely nodded, his face unreadable. "I'll start by summoned Strike Ninja in attack mode, and have him attack your Bowganian." The ninja leapt from behind Arliss and threw his daggers…

&&&&&&

It's an interesting experience, dueling someone you look up too. On one hand, you have this awe factor going against you. It's you vs your hero, you in the role of all his or her opponents. You stand there, starin' 'um down…wondering if you can even touch your idol.

_ON the other hand…you want to prove yourself against your hero…it is the ultimate thrill. To prove that you can take down the man or woman that inspired you. Oh…there ain't a thing' like that thrill, boy, as beatin' someone that brought you into the game you love. Nothin' like it._

_But this duel…this duel was nothin' like I expected it. As I dueled Marik, I realized something._

_He ain't my hero anymore._

_I'm beyond him._

&&&&&&

Arliss frowned, looking down at Marik's prone figure. Odion and Ishizu knelt at his side, trying to help him stand. Arliss looked over at his ninja and nodded, the monster fading away.

"No wonder the rare hunters failed." Arliss muttered, slipping Marik's diary back into his pocket. "If that is the best you could bring against me, I am surprised the Pharaoh didn't destroy you in a second." He headed towards the door, casting an ill look at him. "Thanks for the duel."

"Wait…" Marik called out, reaching for him. "You…you can't do this…you don't realize….the rare hunters, they don't work."

"Yours didn't…mine will." Arliss said. "You see, Marik, you have set into motion the events that will bring the rise of the rare hunters once more. We will do what you didn't: Win."

Ishizu frowned. "You can't do this…"

"I can and I will." Arliss said, casually slipping his back pack on, duel disk and deck already safely tucked inside.

"You will only bring pain and suffering if you continue." Odion pleaded. "IF nothing, remember what happened to Master Marik, Arliss."

Arliss turned and looked down at all of this. "The name is Master Arliss" And with that, the king of the rare hunters left the gravekeepers alone in their house, wondering what evil was about to be unleashed upon the world.


	3. The Hunter and the Proctor

2 months later

O

The man glanced up from the paper work he was examining to the young man standing patiently at the folding table, waiting to be addressed. After double checking to insure that the previous duelists paperwork was in order, he set it down and looked at the new arrival.

"Name?" He asked, picking up a clip board, the names of every duelist invited to participate in the day's events listed.

The young man smiled, taking the toothpick from his teeth. "Lockehart, Arliss Lockehart." He paused for a moment. "The Only." He chuckled at his own joke as the man looked over the sheet.

"Mr. Lockehart…ah, here you are…you are here to duel for a spot in the Academy, correct?"

Arliss nodded. There were only three ways to enter the elite academy. One was to spend four years in Duel Prep School, something he had little time for and didn't want to waste his money on. They could teach him nothing about dueling that he didn't already know. The second way was to come with all the other duelists and take the entrance exam, and, should one pass, duel against a school proctor. Again, something he didn't have the time for. And considering that it would mean he was only in Silfer Red or Ra Yellow took that option away.

He had chosen the 3rd option. A little known fact about the academy was that one could buy their way into a test. Plunk down enough cash, and you could get an exclusive spot in the first round of duel testing. Skip the exam, skip the schools, get straight to the battle. Of course, should one pass the special test, which had the lucky duelists taking on harder proctors, they would instantly get a place in Obelisk Blue.

Arliss could easily afford that price.

"Unless they be ready to offer me a spot without havin' to duel, I would say that is a yes, sir."

The official didn't smile at the joke, merely nodded and made a check next to Arliss's name. "Ok Mr. Lockehart, here is your official pass to get into the arena. On he back is your number. We are running 4 duels at a time, already got 25 down, so you should be dueling in the next 30 minutes. There is a separate room to get a duel disk, shoud you need one, as well as a room to prep your deck. Please be seated in the arena 10 minutes before it is time for your match, and came down to one of the officals as the end of your section for them to tell you where to go next." The man stood up and shook Arliss' hand. "Good luck."

O

The arena was large and high tech, just like everything in Kaiba's world. Though normally filled to the max with excited fans, vendors selling their overpriced wares, and the sound of announcers calling out the moves being madefor anyone who wanted to listen.

Now, the sounds were muted. There were cheers and the sound of battle, but they were quieter, less invasive. Empty seats surrounded the handful of duelists, officials and the occasional academy student that were in attendance. Normally able to hold over 3000 people, the stadium was now host to about 100, with most people grouping themselves off into 5 to 10man clichés.

Arliss sat all alone, however, watching the duels with little interest. He had little need to socialize with the others here to compete. Most of them were rich snobs, having never wanted for anything. Not like him, who had fought his way to his wealth and position, and was still going to have to fight if he wished to complete his task and take what was rightfully his.

No, he was instead more focused on those in attendance, going over what he knew about them.

'Dr. Crowler, head of the men's Obelisk Blue Dorm. Likes: skilled duelists, suck ups, and people that are in dorm. Dislikes: slackers, independent people, being called a woman.' Arliss smirked, leaning back in his seat and watching as a proctor took out one of the potential students. 'Not so potential anymore' Arliss thought. 'Good luck with the regular students.'

"Arliss Lockehart, please report in for your duel. Arliss Lockehart, please report for your duel"

Arliss stood up, prepping his duel disk. He also had no need for the silly little rooms they had set up for getting his deck or disk ready. If you still needed to get things ready when you came to this match, you shouldn't even be dueling. You should be completely ready to take on the challenge, and take them out with ease. Now was not the time for lazy duelists to shine.

The young Texan walked down the ailse, flashing his pass to one of the officals, wholead him down an Employees Only stairway, then over to the door that lead to the field. He paused, looking at the official.

"Excuse me sir, but I must say, I am surprised you aren't letting me greeting them there professors up there. I was always taught to greet your potential opponents before beginning a duel."

The official nodded. "Well….why don't we put you in the zone to the far right. It's right below were Dr. Crowler is seated, so you will be able to greet him and the other reps rom the school."

"Much obliged." Arliss said, taking ahold of the man's hand and giving it a good shake. It disgusted him that he had to play up the stereotype of the southern gentlemen, but it was the only way to keep people from knowing what he was really up too. No one would pay attention to a dumb southerner. They would ignore him, thinking him old fashion and simple.

So, he had forced himself to act like the love child of Cornel Sanders and Foghorn Leghorn.

Seeing that the official was giving him the nod to go, Arliss strode confidently into the main arena, heading right for his zone, making sure the keep an eye on the professors. He passed his spot and pressed himself against the arena wall, looking up at the school's reps.

"Hello there sirs." He said, laying the accent on so thick he was sure his forefathers were rolling in their graves. He was using more of a Georgia/Tennessee accent then his normal Texan one. People didn't trust people with Texan accents, thought anyone that used one was stupid, cocky and violent. The Georgia/Tennessee one had charm and cool, sexy intelligence that won over everyone. "I am told you will be the ones examining my duel to insure I am academy material."

One of the men nodded, adjusting the ruffed edges of his shirt, his blonde ponytail bobbing slightly. Arliss resisted the urge to ask the man if he had lost a bet, and that's why he was dressed as he was. He had learned early on to shut your mouth and go with the flow. Instead of issuing the insult, he waited politely for the man to finish with his adjustments.

"Yes." The man said, still focusing on his sleeves, obviously not caring one bit about Arliss. "That is very well and good. Well I wish you luck, however you are. Now, go out there and get ready."

"I do not need to get ready." Arliss said simply. "I am all ready, and would prefer talking to you, Dr. Crowler."

Dr. Crowler looked up at Arliss, slightly surprised. "Hmm…you have heard of me?"

Arliss frowned. "Who has not heard of the great Dr. Crowler? Legend of the Duel Academy, the man that finds those diamonds in the rough and with strict yet blessed teaching, turns them into…"

"Diamonds?" Crowler asked with a grin.

Arliss now was resisting the urge to leap over the wall and pimp slap the she-man. "Yes…exactly correct!" Arliss said with mock awe. "I certainly hope I impress you Dr. Crowler, I so badly want to get into the school."

Dr. Crowler laughed, patting his hand. "Don't worry, even if you don't win here, you can compete still in the…"

"No."

"No?"

Arliss nodded. "I will only be trained by you, or no one at all. Why be guided by second rate when first is avialible."

The doctor nodded, stroking his chin, his purple lips turned up in a sly smile. "Yes yes…quite true…I will be rooting for you Mr…."

"Arliss, Arliss Lockehart."

"Lockehart. I look forward to showing you everything I know." Dr. Crowler replied happily, clapping his hands together.

Arliss nodded, turning away and moving into his zone. _'Everything you know….please… All the knowledge you have left to teach me could fill a thimble. Your only use to me, my dear PRincess Crowler, is to get me into that Obelisk Blue dorm. Once that is done, I'll be showing you a thing or two.'_

The other duelists were already getting ready, the proctors heading out to greet their opponents. Arliss' came towards him, gave him a respectful bow, which Arliss returned, and moved to his side of the duel zone.

"Alright rookie, let's see if you have what it takes!" The proctor called out, drawing his cards. Arliss merely raised an eyebrow, impressed that the official was so ready to get rid of him.

'Well, get ready for something different.'

The proctor looked over his hand and nodded, comng to a decision. "Only the best can get into our school, even if you are buying a chance here. You better have what it takes, rookie."

Dr. Crowler leaned over to one of his assistants. "What is the record for the proctor faced Arliss Lockehart?"

"HE's taken out his last 3 testees in a total of 20 minutes and with a lost of only 2000 lifepoints."

The doctor frowned_. 'It will not be easy for that Arliss to win against someone like that. Oh…if only I had known about him before this duel, I could have arranged for him to have an easy duel proctor.'_ Crowler let out a sigh, fidgeting slightly. _'Never have I felt such a connection to a student…he could be the one to put me on the map. Yes, he might be rough around the edges, but with my careful touch, he would be perfect. Ahhh, perhaps I can pull some strings….'_

"I'll start by setting one card and one monster. Now, let's see what your deck can do there, newbie."

Arliss nodded. "For my first move, I play Reinforcements of the Army, allowing me to select one level 4 or lower warrior and add it to my hand. I will then summon the monster I just gained to the field, Mystic Swordsman Lv 2."

The proctor chuckled as the little purple swordsman appeared, brandishing his sword. His too long braid swung back and forth, the ends of his upper uniform brushing the ground.

"That is the best you could get out rookie? I will letyou in on a secret: He isn't strong enough to defeat my monster."

Arliss merely shrugged and commanded his warrior to attack. The little swordsman rushed forward…and sliced the downface monster like it was a slab of butter. He could hear people gasping and allowed a smirk to form.

"I thought you would know, wise proctor, that Mystic Swordsman can destroy defense monsters, regardless of their strength." Arliss touched a button on his duel disk, and a card slide out. "And when he does desotry a monster, I get to sacrifice him to summon his upgraded form, the Mystic Swordsman Lv 4." Arliss' monster glowed pure white as it elongated and morphed into an adult swordsman, his costume transformed into something more stunning, his sword now double edged. "And with that, I end my turn, Mr. Proctor."

"Marvelous, simply marvelous. That Arliss is really proving himself in this match." Dr. Crowler said.

One of his assistants nodded. "He certainly is dueling rather well."

"Well?" Crowler questioned. "He has a strong monster out and taken out one of the proctors cards! Oh, he is simply perfect."

The gntlemen next to him frowned. "oooooookaaaaaay."

The proctor had already drawn his next card and was ready to take back control. "I will be summoning Giant Rat in attack mode, and then end my turn." He stated, summoned the big rodent.

Arliss held up a card. "I will activate Reload, sending 5 cards rom my hand to my deck, shuffle said deck, and draw 5 new cards. Next, I will summon Strike Ninja, and equip him with Fuhma Shuriken." Everyone looked up at the Ninja, who leapt from the rafters and landed, taking our two throwing stars and readying himself for battle. "Now, I will play the spell card Book of the Moon. This card's magic forces your Giant Rat into face down defense position, perfect fodder for my Mystic Swordsman! Attack!" The swordsman grunted and leapt up, slicing the downface monster. "And now Strike Ninja!" The Ninja raced forward, pulling out a dagger from his uniform and slicing at the proctor. (Proctor- 1600)

"Alright, I was going easy on you before, but you you think those little tricks are going to get you inot this school, think again." He drew and smiled. "Perfect. Ok Rookie, let's see how you like this: A 4 card combo!" He took 3 cards from his hand and began to lay them on the field. "First, I will activate my trap card, Labyrinth of Nightmare. You'll get to see what this nasty trap does soon enough. But first, I will set a monster in defense mode…and activate a card, Book of Taiyou, to shift my downface card into attack mode, my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress." The monster shifted positions, the Gear Golem arising and hovering by the proctor, armor no longer covering it's inner body, instead it was all set in attack position. "And now, I will activate two more cards: Sword and Shield, and Weapon Change."

Arliss frowned. "Seems like a lot to get your monster all set up."

"But well worth it Rookie. You see, sometime syou must spend cards to earn big hits. You'll learn that, should you make it to the academy. And at this rate…don't hold your breath. Now, I can't use my Weapon Change just yet, but my sword and shield card is ready to go. It will shift the attacks of all our monsters, making their defense points their offense points. That means my Gear Golem Fortress has a total attack of 2200, just enough to take out your strike ninja! Gear Golem, The Moving Fortress, attack with super spike slam!"

The monster let out a metallic scream and leapt up, crushing Strike ninja. But as he was landing on the monster, the Strike Ninja threw one of his Shurikens at the Proctor,striking him in the chest. (Proctor- 900)

"Did I forget to tell ya something?" Arliss asked, a smile creaping onto his face. "My Ninja can fire a parting shot at you when he is destroyed…a nice effect, if I say so myself, thanks to his equip. And may I also point out, if you were plannin' on using yoru Gear Golem's direct attack effect…well…I don't think you got the lp to do it." He brushed some dust from his shoulder. "Now, what do you got with your so called great combo?"

The Proctor frowned. Despite what he was showing on the outside, on the inside, he realized Arliss was right. He had nothing in his deck that could save him now. But there was no way he would just lay down and die. He had to hold off now, hoping he could drain his opponent's deck.

"I will now use Labyrinth of Nightmare toshift my Golem to defense mode. OF course, since he is face up, your Swordsman can't kill him."

"NO need for him too." Arliss said, drawing his next card. He looked over at Crowler, and realizing what he must do, said a silent prayer to all the fallen Texans for what he was going to have to say. Stealing himself, he locked eyes with the proctor. "Say….I say sir…" Arliss swallowed. 'I say, I think I just threw up in my mouth.' He took a deep breath, and continued. "I have drawn the card that will finish this here duel. I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, in attack mode."

On Arliss' side of the field, the white armored ninja appeared, his green robes billowing slightly his dark blue hair hanging down and tickling the back of his neck. He held out his daggers, ready to attack.

"Do you want to know what this monster's effect is? He destroys face up defense monsters. Grandmaster, Mystic Swordsman, finish this duel!" The monsters nodded, and leapt into the air, striking out against the proctor, destroy his monster, his lps, and his hopes of winning the duel. (Proctor- 0000)

"He did it." Dr. Crowler whispered in shock, staring down at the young southern duelist. Instantly, he was on his feet, clapping happily. "That boy is simply amazing, breathe taking, awe inspiring!" He frowned as he saw Arliss turn to leave. "NOOOO! Oh Arliss my boy!' Dr. Crowler shoved people out of his way, struggling to get to the field. "Don't…don't leave now…we must celebrate your enterance into the academy!" He snapped his fingers. "Bring me a blazer!"

Arliss looked over at Dr. Crowler, his face a mask of surprise. "Oh…you mean I get in? I thought…"

"A duelist of your skill doesn't need to think!" Dr. Crowler replied with a giant smile as he made his way onot the dueling zone. He turned to see an assasant running down to join him, a box of Obelisk Blue Blazers in his arms. "Now, what size are you my boy? We'll have a tailor properly fit you later…"

"A large, Dr. Crowler." He stated.

Crowler frowned at the all blue blazer an assistant handed him. "I don't think so…no no, simply not good. For such a great duelist, and a soon to be great student, he must get something special…bring me the white blazer!"

Everyone around Arliss gasped, as he feinted ignorance. "Uh…I thought I was going to be in your class…"

"Dr. Crowler, you can't!" The proctor that had dueled Arliss stated. "The white blazers are reserved for the best male and female in Obelisk Blue dorm for each term…it should go to one of the duel prep students…"

"NO!" Crowler howled in rage. "I am the head of the Male Obelisk Dorm, I get to decide who gets a blazer. Not you, not the head of the other dorms, not even that furry chinned windbag Chancellor Shepard! IT is my call, and I say the white Obelisk Blazer goes to Arliss Lockehart."

'This is working out better then I thought!' Arliss thought with an inner smile. 'I thought I would have some influence as a simple Obelisk…but as one of the head student of my grade…' He allowed a genuine smile to grace his lips, though Dr. Crowler thought it was because of his gratitude, not because Crowler had just played right into the young man's hands. '…it will be too easy to use Princess Crowler and my new status to find plenty of Rare Hunters.' He chckled slightly as Dr. Crowler's assistant helped him into his new White Blazer.


	4. The Next King of Hunters: Part One

"Well this is rather boring."

Dr. Crowler looked over at Arliss, who was currently looking through his deck, not even bothering to watch any of the potential duelists during their entrance exams. For the last week, Dr. Crowler had been keeping Arliss around like a puppy, taking him back to the academy to show him the dorms, giving him tours of the class rooms, and now, he had brought him along with several of the high ranked current Obelisk students to watch the exams.

"I must admit, this years applicants aren't that interesting at all."

Arliss continued to look through his deck, not saying a word, not even flinching as the duelist next to them had his monster explode.

Dr. Crowler looked at his prize new student and sighed. "What are your thoughts on this years batch?"

Arliss glanced up at the teacher and frowned. "I would think my current actions would give you an idea of my views." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting his long legs stretch out. "They are average." He elaborated. "They do what any one could do with a deck of cards and basic knowledge. They lack skills and discipline, and believe they are great. Even those that could be great duelists are makin' horrible. horrible mistakes."

"Which is why they are coming to the school." Crowler stated.

"So am I." Arliss replied hotly. "Yet I know for a fact none of them could hold a candle to me right now."

Crowler shrugged, waving Arliss off. "You, my boy, are a diamond found amongst pebbles."

Arliss snorted. "I am what a duelist should be." HE stood up, brushing invisible dust from his white blazer. "I am goin' to walk around, greet some of the other Obelisks. I ain't yet had a chance to converse with them."

Crowler smiled. "Very good, very good! Best to make friends with your peers while you have time." He stood and held out his hand, which Arliss glanced at before shaking. "Come back when you are done, I want you opinion on some of these other duelists. There is one, a Bastion Miaswa…"

&&&&

Sometimes it sickens me to play lap dog to a fool like Crowler…but I do what I must in order to gain what I need.

_The first part of my strategy was to get into the school. Easy enough, easy enough. Put on a bit of a show, takin' down one very overhyped Proctor, and suddenly I have this nice white and blue blazer and everyone is actin' like I am Yugi Moto's reincarnation. And I must say, the blazer… it does look rather nice on me. Makes my hair sand out a bit, makes me see all pretty and holy. Anyone else would be proud to wear it._

_Me…I hate the damn thing._

_White is the color of angels, and I ain't an saint. I am a sinner, a hunter. And a hunter's colors are purple and black._

_But I won't be wearin' this here church coat for long. Crowler thinks that I'll be his pet? Think again, Princess. I am Arliss, King of the Rare Hunters…and I ain't one's pet. I cannot wait to see his funny long face twist up when he realizes that his prize student is a delinquent. Though, I will be willin' to bets you that he never says a word. His pride will prevent him from goin' after me._

_You know…we in the south are a God fearin' people. Though…I never understood why you should fear God…he is our heavenly father, ain't he? I don't think I father should hurt a child, and a child shouldn't fear their father._

_Of course, if God is anything like my dear old pappy, I can see why we fear him._

_But back to my point._

_We are God fearin', so we make it our business to know what will tick him off. Just like how I knew what would set my daddy off, I also know the cardinal sins. My favorite is pride. It's such an easy thing to use, to twist and craft. It can be broken by a word, and with another, built back up. It's like balancin' a straw on a table. A Nice gust of wind will blow'er down, yet a gentle hand will put it back up._

_Pride keeps us from doin' what we need to do to save ourselves._

_And it is also my greatest weapon._

_&&&_

Arliss leaned against the rail as he watched the next batch of students go through their exams. He made a mental note of each one, and not pleased with what he saw, instead focused on the world around him. There was a food stand to his right, should he feel the need to eat, but right now was satisfied with the steak and lobster Crowler had bought him when they had went out on their date…

'_I mean "teacher and student get together'_. Arliss snickered, calling back to what Crowler had called the meal. Arliss was surprised he hadn't gotten roses or a heart shaped box of candy.

Below him, a bunch of blue blazered Obelisks were making fun of the new recruits. Arliss rolled his eyes, wondering if he should inform them that most of these new recruits were at their skill level, and there were a few that were even better. However, he decided against it.

'From what I have learned about Chazz Princeton, he ain't exactly the most takin' to advice.' Arliss thought.

"Hey!"

Arliss turned to see a girl running up to him in a blazer similar to his own, only this one showing off a lot of cleavage. She had blonde hair and a very nice body. Arliss looked her over and smirked.

'Alexis Rhodes. Queen of Obelisk Blue' 

Alexis ran up to Arliss and looked him over, obviously confused. He leaned against the rail, his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to show some manners and actually introduce herself.

"Who are you?" She finally stated. "And why are you wearing that jacket?"

'_So much for manners.' _Arliss thought_. 'And from a fellow southerner too? Tisk tisk…I must teacher her to show respect for her linage…we are, after all, surrounded by the lower class'_

Arliss, however, didn't say any of this. He wasn't at the school yet, nor had he made a contact with one of the newcomers or current students. If he wanted his plan to work, he would have to behave well in front of the Queen.

'_And later, I will show you why I am King.'_ He thought with a smile. "My name is Arliss Lockehart. And I have this blazer because Doctor Crowler awarded it to me after my match."

Alexis instantly brightened up. "Oh! So you are the Arliss that Crowler keeps bragging about! I wasn't for sure…I saw you a bit differently in my head."

"Yea, in a frilly dress giving that idiot a backrub." Arliss muttered.

"What about a dress?" Alexis questioned.

"Nothin'." Arliss stated. "Nothin' at all Miss….uh…"

He couldn't help but smile as she blushed, realizing just how rude she had been. "I'm sorry. My name is Alexis Rhodes…and I guess you can see…"

"That you are in the same boat I am." Arliss replied, cuasing Alexis to laugh. "Where are you from Miss Rhodes, if I might ask? I can tell you are southern…but the accent is a bit…muted."

Alexis chuckled. "My family was from northern Arkansas, but we moved to New York when I was 8 so my brother and I could stare duelist prep school. What about you, Mr. Lockehart?"

"The great state of Texas." Arliss replied proudly, glad he hadn't been using his Foghorn Leghorn accent when he had addressed Alexis. The last thing he needed was to be called out for _that_ voice.

Alexis smiled softly. "And what is a Texan doing this far from the Wild West?"

"My cowboy hat needed another gallon added to it." Arliss replied, using a rather bad Texas joke he had heard when he was 14 and run into some drunken idiot at a bar. The fool had told him every Texas slur joke ever made, something that came in handy when he needed to disarm someone. "So, you are the top girl in your class, I am guessin'."

"Pretty much." Alexis said. "Doesn't get you much, but it does keep some of the snobbier kids away. And Crowler does treat you better."

"Anyway Crowler treats you isn't good." Arliss stated.

Alexis brushed her bangs away from her eyes and looked down at the field. "Interesting turn out this year."

Arliss nodded, not really paying attention. Instead, he was going over what he remembered about Alexis. 'She's been a student at the Academy for one year, friends with Zane, the head of his class and Kaiser of the Academy. She runs a Cyber Sporty deck, and she has a think for tough duelists that don't follow the rules.' Arliss frowned slightly. At one time during his planning, he had hoped to take Alexis as his first apprentice, to turn her to the darkness and make her a hunter. Having a link in the girls dorm would have been perfect, and she was something pretty to look at when he was strategizing.

However, he loyalty to her brother and her damn stubborn nature would mean at least a month of working on her, a month he didn't have. Sure, he could use some of the dark spells Marik had discovered and recorded in his diary…but Arliss wanted his first Rare Hunter, the hunter that would be his second in commander, to be created through his words and hands alone. Just as Marik had gained Odion with only his wits, so too would Arliss gain his first ally. Alexis was out.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't talk to her, make friends with the girl. Who knew, maybe when he had gained enough strength, he would take her and break her down, make her his slave.

That brought a smile to his face.

"Uh…hello there."

Arliss and Alexis both turned to look at the young girl who had walked up to them. She had shoulder length black hair, a pretty face, and soft brown eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeve pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, a duel disk on her arm. She seemed very nervous, shifting back and forth, glancing up at Alexis and then back to the ground.

Alexis smiled. "Hi."

The girl licked her lips. "Are…are you Alexis Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and the girl smiled just a bit. "I…just wanted to say hello. I saw you duel 2 years back when your prep school came to Green Bay for a tournament…you were amazing, the way you took out that girl using the weenie rush deck."

Alexis smiled, though Arliss could tell she really didn't remember that duel. IF it was a tournament, she must have faced a lot of people, and one duel, no matter how important it was to the newcomer, was not her top concern. _'I wonder if she even realizes that she is this girl's hero? I wonder if she realizes exactly who this girl even is…how she is going to play into her future?' _Arliss knew, of course.

This was the contact he had been waiting for.

Alexis looked over and saw someone dressed in the same blazer as her and Arliss and smiled. "Sorry to cut this short, but I just saw my friend and I need to talk to him! Bye Arliss!" She ran off, not even noticing the hurt look on the face of the girl she had ignored. Arliss noticed however. He noticed everything about the girl next to him. He had spent months researching her, learning everything about her. He couldn't believe his luck that he had found her so quickly.

The girl was about to turn when Arliss coughed, drawing her attention back to him. "Aren't you even thinkin' about askin' who I am?" He said with a slight smile. The girl blushes and shifted around.

"Sorry…"

"Arliss…Arliss Lockehart."

"Arliss." She said. He glanced at her and she gave a start, realizing he didn't even know her name! "My name is Vanessa Fox."

He nodded, looking out over the field. "Have you dueled yet?" Vanessa shook her head and Arliss glanced at the food stand. "You want something to eat? I'll buy."

Vanessa shook her head. "Oh no…I couldn't let you…"

Arliss waved her off. "I see the men in Wisconsin don't have the manners or the stubborn streak we southerners have. We would never allow a woman to pay for her own meal." He smirked and Vanessa laughed, finally agreeing to allow him to buy her a burger before she had to go duel.

They sat down at a table, making quite a sight: One was a nervous farm girl who happened to have developed a knack for dueling and been sponsored by her home town to come to the tryout. The other was a southern gentlemen, already the best in his class, and no one knew anything about him. Of course, there was a darker difference between them. Vanessa was a sweet flower, pure and loving with a big heart and a friendly smile. Arliss was the King of the Rare Hunters, holding dark knowledge and having no need for morals.

Arliss made small talk, asking his new friend how her test went and about Wisconson. He said little about himself, and seemed to soak up any information she provided about herself like a sponge.

'What will she be like when I am done with her?' Arliss wondered.

"So tell me Arliss, what do you think of the peope that have dueled so far?" Vanessa asked. Arliss chuckled, and she blushed, looking down. "Sorry…I guess I shouldn't ask you…"

"No." Arliss stated, calming himself. "I just find it funny that I am going to answer you when I really didn't answer the last two people who asked me."

"Who asked you before?"

Arliss took a bit of his burger. "Alexis and Dr. Crowler."

Vanessa let out a small gasp and looked at him, surprised. "Why…why didn't you answer them?"

"Well…I did answer them…but I didn't tell them the truth." He took a sip of his soda. "Not like you."

Vanessa was even more startled by this admission. "Why...why me?" She asked meekly.

Arliss smirked. "Because I don't lie to my friends." He glanced over towards the dueling arena. "A lot of the kids dueling today are forgettable. Infact, they aren't ever going to make a name for themselves. Sure, they might become great duelists…but no one will remember them." He took a sip of his pop. "I can see how well a duelist will be, just form their opening move. Some people, they look for aggression, or for fancy moves. Me? I don't look for any of that."

"What do you look for?" Vanessa asked quietly, wondering if she wanted to know…but also wondering…

Arliss smirked, reading her mind. "You want to know if I see in you the special skill I see in all duelists that become famous? Am I right Nessa?" He lowered his head and stared at her from beneath his eyebrows, a dark and flirty look. Vanessa squirmed slightly at his use of the pet name. It seemed like such a different name to her, even though she had heard others call her that.

"…yes." She whispered.

"Robert MacFarlene, Hayden McGregor, Syrus Trusdale and Vanessa Fox, please report for your entrance exam."

Both of them looked up as the announcer repeated the message, then back at each other. Arliss shrugged and stood up, offering her his hand. She stared at it, something about the gesture seeming so…final. She shook off the feeling and accepted his gracious offer. He pulled her forward, and she stumbled into his chest, her head right in the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly. Arliss smiled softly but made no move to push her away. Vanessa stood there a moment later and then remembered she had to duel. She blushed glancing down at her shoes.

"Thanks for lunch."

Arliss nodded. "You're welcome…maybe next time we have lunch, it will be at the Academy, Nessa." HE fished a card out of his deck box. "Here, put this in your deck…might bring you good luck."

She shuffled slightly, trying to refuse the card, but couldn't…it called to her, the card begging her to take it. She reached out, slipping the unknown card into her deck, and the spell was broken, her nervousness and hurry returning. "Maybe we will have lunch…but only if you call me by my real name." Not able to wait for an answer, she raced off to get ready for her duel. Arliss watched her leave, his eyes refusing to stop staring at her retreating form.

"But that is your real name." Arliss whispered, a ghost of a smile on his face. "You just don't realize it yet Nessa."

&&&&&

There are many things Marik's diary taught me: How to duel, how to gather funds, how to find rare hunters. But the diary isn't just some rulebook that you have to abide by. No, it's so much more.

_You see, Marik left instructions for his heir, should he die before he could instruct another, on what to do to bring back the rare hunters. Some things I care little about, like hunting down Ishizu and beatin' her for the whole God Card thing. The god cards will be penny candy by the time my plan comes to fruition._

_No, I am more interested in some of the other passages. These ones are more from the heart, and Marik even writes about his own life. Seems this was his own to-do list, as it were. _

_Allow me to read you one passage:_

'_I have long searched for a queen, a woman to rule by my side, to take to my bed and into my heart, someone that I can trust more fully then even Odion. It is important that I find this woman, this person that will be my match and my balance, my partner ad my muse, my driving force.'_

_Who knew Marik was such a poet?_

'_When I started my search, I had focused on different types of girls. First I tried those from the bottom of the barrel, the abandoned and the weak, who I could mold. But there was no joy in this. They were no better then puppets…puppets that I will use later on in my mission._

_Next, there was my trials with the dark hearted. I sought witches, dark warrioress, those blessed in the dark arts. But I found their hearts too cold, and their bodies too stiff for my tastes._

_However, I have come upon her atleast, the true woman that shall be my queen, and I realize my folly. I had sought out those of darkness, just like I feel in my soul But now, I realize that I need the opposite. I need a woman of light, of such purity and such light that it burns my soul to even think of her._

_I need her, because now I dream of her, of what I will do to her. OF how I will break her, bring her to the darkness. Of how I will take her pure heart and taint it with dark magic until she becomes a new woman, a queen reborn. I see her smile, and I image her innocent smile twisted into a demented smirk, as she tortures her former friends. There is no pleasure greater then turning what was once light into darkness._

_Soon, soon I will have you. I will have my dark queen, Tea Garner.'_

_Of course, we all know that 'Master Marik', the poof that he is, failed. He decided to use Tea as bait, instead of taking her under his wing, and in the end he lost his queen, his hunters, and his pride. Now he sits in his little stone cave while Odion screws his sister in the next room._

_But I have learned from his mistakes. I have found my dark queen, and even now, I prep her, prepare her for the darkness. Soon, I will extend my hand, and she will pledge her soul to me, and forever banish the light from her heart. And then, I will show her the true pleasure of the darkness, the erotic joys and happiness that can be gained only in the shadows._

_Nessa…my queen…you are already mine._


	5. The Next Queen of Hunters: Part Two

"Proctors, begin your testing!"

Vanessa looked over as the purple/blue blazered proctor drew his cards, then waited for her to do the same. She glanced around to see the other 4 duelists already summoning their first monsters, the audience cheering or snickering each choice. She looked at her hand, and took a calming breath.

"For m first more, I will summon Zolga in attack mode." The purple robed angel appeared, it's red eye glowing and locking on the proctor. "I will also set this card. That will finish my turn."

Dr. Crowler sighed, using his hand to hold his head up. "Now this is rather boring." He looked at his clipboard, the names and stats of each duelist on it. "None of these 4 scored high on their entrance exam…pity. They show such promise at home, but it all crumbles against the real world." He looked over at one of his assistants. "Take that Syrus Trusdale…you would think someone related to the great Zane would show more skill…it seems talent doesn't run in the family."

"Maybe it does." A voice said behind them. "Maybe Syrus' dear old mother slept with the milk man." Dr. Crowler turned to see Arliss flop down in his seat. "OF course, I'm just goin' from my family history."

"Well…I doubt that…but still, there isn't much promise here at all."

Arliss nodded, secretly watching Vanessa. 'That's what you think…findin' diamonds in the rough indeed.'

The proctor held up two cards. "Alright duelist, I will start out with one card in defense, along with two spell cards: The Vengeful Bog Spirit and The Dark Door." The two cards flashed as they activated.

"Interesting." Arliss said, still slouching in his chair, his body not betraying his true interest. "He's runnin' a lockdown deck…but it must be cut with somethin'…" He paused, thinking, stroking his chin and missing his van dyke beard. It made the action less…charming.

"Quite so young Arliss, quite so." Crowler praised. "It would appear that he is running a lockdown deck"

Arliss frowned. 'It doesn't appear, Princess…he is.'

Vanessa drew her next card and nodded. "Trying to keep me from attacking, are you?" Vanessa held up a card. "Well…you can do that next turn. I will activate Dark Hole, destroying both our monsters." The vortex opened up beneath both their creatures, sucking them up and away from the game. "And I will summon Mudora to the field in attack mode."

"That was rather foolish. She sacrificed a monster that could attack for one that can't? Not very smart."

Arliss was growing rather disgusted with Crowler. 'Maybe I should rethink going to this academy if THIS is the top teacher.' The rare hunter sighed softly. 'That girl has either really good intuitions or grand ol' luck.' He smirked on the inside. 'Maybe Crowler should look at the girl's graveyard. Considerin' that the proctor had Wall of Illusion, a 1850 def monster that can bounce monsters back to the hand, she just saved herself lp and strengthened her Mudora.' He steepled his fingers and watched on.

"I will now add another defense monster to my side of the field. Your move, duelist."

Vanessa nodded. "Then I will counter by activating Cestus of Dagla. This card not only boosts my Mudora's attack by 500, but will also increase my lp every time he does damage. Mudora, attack!" The Egyptian fairy leapt up and slashed his new equip at the defense monster, shattering The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams.

The proctor nodded and set yet another defense monster, and once more ended his turn.

Arliss watched as Vanessa drew her next card, setting it on the field. Something was wrong…something was not right here. Why would a proctor, running a lock deck, keep playing crappy defense monsters…

'Fiends.' He realized suddenly. 'It's a trap.'

"Miss Fox is about to attack….Arliss?" Crowler looked over to see Arliss begin to gasp weakly, drawing in shaky shallow breaths. His eyes were wide, his upper body tense as his chest rose, the breathing becoming more rapid…

"He's having an asthma attack!" One of the assistants shouted. The gathered around him, but Arliss was now freaking out, and fell out of his chair.

"Huuuu…huuuu….vaaaa…..vaaaa…….vanessaaaaaaaaaaaaa….vanessaaaaaaaaa…." No one heard him gasp the name, they were too concerned.

No one in the stands.

But Vanessa…she heard…clear as a bell. She stopped, one second from declaring an attack, to stare at the man that had taken her to lunch. Arliss locked eyes with her and drew a finger along his throat, mouthing 'don't attack.'. She looked back at the proctor, then at Arliss, who gasped one more time before the assistants grabbed him and helped him 'breath better'.

Vanessa looked over at the proctor, then her monster. 'Why doesn't he want me to attack? What could come from putting another of those fiends in the…graveyard.' Her eyes lit up as she realized what he meant…what he had stopped her from doing. 'He…just stopped me from losing the game.'

"Alright duelist, that young man is fine…now make your attack."

That confirmed it. That slip of the tongue made Vanessa realize that the proctor was trapping her. Now she could lay her own trap.

"I will end my turn." She said simply.

The proctor raised an eyebrow, but drew anyway. "I will draw one card, set a card, and end my turn."

Vanessa drew another card. She didn't know why Arliss Lockehart had decided to help her…but she was grateful. She now understood exactly what kind of deck the proctor was using, and that changed her entire strategy.

This duel had just changed.

&&&&

I tell you, that girl is brilliant. A million duelists, they would have seen that little act I did and thought, "Wow, he is having an asthmatic attack while I am dueling, that, like, totally sucks!"

_Thank you, I think my California accent is great too. One of my many talents, to mimic different voices. I do a mean British accent, though I end up soundin' like Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."_

…_ignore the part where I admit I watch Buffy._

_But as I was asayin', that girl…Nessa…she was able to see that I was trying to get her attention. And she figured out exactly what I was tryin' to get across. She could read me perfectly, and didn't protest. _

_Yea, that is the most interestin' part for me too. Miss Little Timid…didn't mind cheatin'. Very interesting._

_When I realized that our proctor was gonna summon Necrofear, I knew I had to let Nessa now. Now…she stands a fightin' chance._

_But more then that…she has gotten a taste of what it's like to cheat…to have an inside man._

_It only takes one taste to turn the purest heart into an evil-junkie._

_&&&&&_

"What's going on down there?" Alexis asked, leaning against the rail.

"Syrus is losing, badly." Zane muttered.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Not your brother…if I wanted to hear commentary about how he isn't a great duelist, I would tune in during all your brooding."

"I don't brood Alexis."

"Sure you don't." She pointed down to the stands. "I mean over there, where Doctor Crowler is sitting. You know, with all the people crowding around and the medics running around that guy laying there?"

"Didn't notice."

Alexis sighed. "You really know how to grasp everything around you Zane." She squinted, looking closer. "I think that's Arliss Lockehart..he's the guy Dr. Crowler gave the white blazer too."

Zane didn't even react. "He's overrated. He beat an overrated proctor who used overrated combos. A five year old could have won in that duel. It's really disappointing."

Deciding that she wasn't in the mood to deal with Zane's usual moody rant about how everything was horrible, Alexis decided to focus on the duels happening below them…and worry about the nice man that was currently being checked over by the medics.

She noticed that the duel that had been going on where Dr. Crowler was sitting was still going on, and that the girl…she forgot her name, had set a third card on her side of the field, and activated an equip, form the looks, Fairy Meteor Crush, and was now attacking his downface card.

"a 200 lp hit…hardly worth bringing out Necrofear." Alexis said.

"Well, she did get 200 lp increase." Zane said. Alexis shot him a glare, annoyed that NOW he was being positive.

The proctor held up a card and with a laugh, summoning Necrofear, to the shock of no one, not even the girl he was dueling. "Maybe she knows what she is doing." Alexis said, watching as the girl activated Magic Cylinder, sending the attack back at the proctor, bringing his lp down to 1600. "she is keeping her monster, and did some good damage." The proctor activated Raigeki Break, discarding a monster to destroy his own Necrofear, and take control of the Mudora. "Or maybe I spoke to soon."

Zane didn't even glance at her. "This is depressing."

"Well, that must mean you are enjoying it." Zane looked at her. "Seriously Zane, you really do know how to ruin life."

"I only state what is true." He watched as Syrus attacked directly with patriod, winning his duel. "Syrus should have won 3 turns ago."

"Yea, real interesting, so what do you think about the girl?"

"What girl?"

Alexis groaned. "I give up."

&&&&

'I give up.' Vanessa thought, looked at her own fairy staring her down, it's eyes glowing red from beneath it's mask. 'My monster is possessed, I can't summon a monster that can defeat it, and I can't even lay a defense monster, because of that stupid Fairy Meteor Crush!' She sighed, drawing her next card. 'Then again, life can get better.' She couldn't help but grin, chastising herself for being so pessimistic. "Alright, for my next turn, I will set one monster on the field, and end my turn."

The proctor shook his head, eyes closed. "Did you forget about your own Fairy Meteor Crush, which is still equipped to your possessed Mudora? With it, you can not hide from my attacks."

'You would think that, wouldn't you?'

"Mudora, attack this girl's down face card: Sword of the Ancients!" The possessed fairy nodded and ran right at Vanessa's monster, slicing down…only to reveal the fairy known as Kelbek. "No!"

Vanessa smiled sweetly. "Oh, didn't your realize that Kelbek was my monster? Sure, I lose 400 lp from it's destruction, but Kelbek's bounce back effect will send Mudora back to my hand, meaning that it losses all of it's equips…including your queen of ghosts!" Mudora shuddered, before it transformed back into card, flashing. Vanessa took back her card and watched as Necrofear appeared where Mudora had once been, before letting out a wail, shattering herself.

"Do you think you will be able to beat me that easily?" The proctor asked, setting a card. "You think one little trick will get you into the academy? I do not think so, Miss Fox. You will have to try harder."

'I plan too.' She thought, growing frustrated by his accusations. She couldn't believe that this proctor thought she was really that stupid, to believe that all it took was one Kelbek to win a duel.

She would show him what she knew.

&&&&

Arliss took in a deep breath from the breathing mask that Dr. Crowler had demanded be brought. He really didn't need it, and he wondered if any person with asthma needed an oxygen tank after an attack, but he didn't argue. He had a perfect view of Vanessa as she took on the proctor.

She had already activated Heavy Storm, a very smart move that got rid of two of her useless traps and the proctor's very annoying spells. It was an impressive move, well executed.

What hadn't been a smart move, or properly executed, was her summoning and then attacking with Zolga, only to find a Night Assailant waiting under the down face monster card. With both their fields empty and the ability to attack the turn a card was summoned, things suddenly didn't look as good as before hand for the young testee. But Arliss knew she would pull it off.

"Ouch." He muttered, wincing as the La Jinn the proctor had summoned threw a magical blast at Vanessa, sending her skidding across the duel floor till she landed on her butt, sending her lp down to 2400. He was more concerned about the fall. That would leave a bruise, and the last thing he wanted was a bruise on that sexy a…

"Are you ok!" Dr. Crowler whined, hugging Arliss' head tightly, shaking his own back and forth, rivers of tears pouring from his eyes. "Someone get him some horse tranquilizers, this poor duelist is in agony!"

"I'm…fine…" Arliss hissed, his face shoved against Crowler's armpit. He tried to pry himself from the grip, to no avail. "Really Doctor Crowler….you can let go now…seriously…"

Crowler shook his head. "I am not leaving you for a second. I care about the welfare of all my students…"

"Ow, I cut my finger!" A Ra Yellow that had been sitting behind them exclaimed.

"REMOVE HIM!" Crowler screamed. "I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF BLOOOOOOOOODDDD!"

'And I can't stand the site of yoooooooooooouuu!' Arliss mocked in his head.

"I will summon Mudora to the field!" Vanessa called out, summoning the now larger fairy. It had been thanks to her loss of Kelbek and the second Zolga that had allowed her to increase the earth fairy's attack even more, to a healthy 2100. Now, she was showing the proctor just how dangerous the monster could be, attacking La Jinn with ease and bringing his lp to 1300.

Arliss strained to hear the proctor over Dr. Crowler's sobs to have him receive…

"I AM NOT GETTIN' AN ENEMA!" Arliss roared, everyone turning to stare at him. "…Go back to your dueling." He sighed, lowering his head.

&&&&

_IF you would be so kind as to forget that last comment too?_

_&&&&_

"You certainly have a strange taste in friends Alexis." Zane muttered, watching as the teen in the white blazer tried to get away from Dr. Crowler. "OF course, if I had to be friends with Dr. Crowler…"

Alexis nodded, turning back to the last duel to be going on. Zane's brother had won, and the other two duelists had both lost their matches, taking them out of the running to enter the academy. The last left was Vanessa Fox, who was doing her best to duel with all the mayhem going on around her.

They both grew quiet, the sounds of the proctor's voice drifted to them. "You think this is going to help you, girl? You keep playing that card, and I keep knocking it down. You are rather unimpressive." He paused. "I suggest I am going to suggest something to you, and I say this without being mean: you should go give up now and use the rest of the day to observe the rest of the duels. Then, spend the next 12 months revamping your deck, and come back next year to try out."

"He's really laying into her."

Zane stared down at the girl. "He brings up a good point Alexis. Most of these duelists simply aren't ready for the trials they are going to face at the academy. Right now, they have a chance to enjoy the duel, play fun little decks and complicated combos involving a lot of cards. But at the academy, you can't duel like that. You have to be tough, and you have to be ready, and you have to be willing to change. And if you can't change, like this Vanessa, you simply don't belong."

&&&

"Maybe I don't belong here." Vanessa whispered, looked at her side of the field. "He's been able to counter everything…I've never been so thrown off…if it hadn't been…" She closed her eyes. 'If it hadn't been for Arliss, I wouldn't have even realized he was going to use Necrofear, and I would have lost. But even knowing…that hasn't helped…maybe I came too soon…'

"Don't listen to this idiot!"

Vanessa turned to see Arliss ripping the breathing mask off his face and storming up to the wall that divided the dueling arena and the stands. He frowned, and leapt over it, coat billowing around him like a cape as he landed on the ground and walking towards her.

"Hey, you can't be…" Arliss whipped around and belted the proctor in the jaw, sending him reeling.

He marched right up to Vanessa and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you dare quit." She began to protest, but he silenced her with a glare. "Don't lie to me Nessa…I can tell from the look in your eye, this fool is gettin' to you. Don't let him."

The proctor stood up, rubbing his jaw. "You can't be here! This duel is over…"

"What, you scared?" Arliss challenged, standing in front of the girl. By now, everyone was staring at him, but he couldn't care less. Yes, he had planned on remaining hidden today, not showing off too much until they were at the academy, but after what he had seen, he was pissed. Say what you would about Arliss Lockehart, but he would never allow a woman to be attacked.

"Scared?" The proctor asked. "Of you, duelist?"

Arliss smirked. "Not of me…of her."

"Me?" Vanessa asked.

"Her?" The Proctor said.

"IS there an echo in here?" Arliss called out, spinning around, arms held out. He stopped, staring once again at the proctor. "Yes her. You seem to be forgetin' that this duel here ain't about how well she handles herself when being taunted. This duel is about her skills. And your opinion about her skills should be kept to yourself." The proctor opened his mouth to speak, but Arliss cut him off. "And don't think of tellin' me to leave boy. IF you are allowed to taunt, I am allowed to cheer her on."

The proctor looked up at Dr. Crowler, who, after receiving a look from Arliss, nodded. "Young Mr. Lockehart speaks the truth. If a proctor is going to insult a duelist, they have the right to have someone support them…if Miss Fox wishes for the help?"

Vanessa looked at Arliss, who smiled. "You can beat this idiot…don't you dare give up…and stop holding back."

"Holding back?" She whispered.

"That's right." Arliss whispered softly, moving to stand on the sidelines. "You could have beaten him by now…you are holding back…are afraid…don't be. Let go…attack him now."

The proctor stared at Arliss in anger. This…upstart, who had wormed his way into Crowler's heart and a white and blue blazer…was mocking him! Him, an Academy Proctor! It was by his word that duelists entered or failed, and now this boy was going to try and tell him differently? Well, there would be none of that. This girl was pathetic, and she was going to lose, with or without Arliss Lockehart's help. Already, the proctor had 3 fiends in the graveyard, it would be little trouble to draw one of his two remaining Necrofears and finish her off. But that was only have the story. In his hand, he had a Morphing Jar #2 card, which he was now playing on the field in downface defense. The instant this girl attacked with her Mudora, it would be sent back to her deck, and a new fairy brought. Judging from the girl's deck, she ran an Earth Fairy deck, which would mean most of her cards were not that great. Mudora was probably the best of her cards. On the other hand, he knew that this testing deck was designed to put duelists through the ringer, and still had several good monsters. Sure, a normal duel deck cold defeat it easily, but with a deck like Vanessa's…

Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she held the card she had just drawn, letting out a squeal of fright. Everyone watched her as she took the card, looking at it closely, then over at Arliss, who nodded.

'What is going on?'

&&&

Vanessa watched as the proctor set his card, and then drew her own, hoping it was something that could help her. But instead of being one of her strange, almost mechanical looking fairies, she laid eyes on a strange creature crawling along the a wall, dressed in a green and blue outfit. In its hands was a small blade, and on it's back was a broadsword. But worst of all was its face…because it didn't have a face. No, this monster had a horse's skull where its head should be.

The creautre's head moved suddenly, and from its picture, stared at her, head spinning back and forth in slight confusion.

She let out a scream and dropped the offending card, backpedaling. How had that…that…demon gotten into her sweet little fairy deck! And when she said demon, she didn't mean its type. This card was possessed! IT was a hideous, horrible creature, and it gave her goose bumps when it had looked upon her. She would have never added it to her…

She turned to look at Arliss, who nodded simply, a smirk on his face. It was his…the card he had given her, that she had been drawn to, to take as her own. The Shadowslayer…of all monsters, was the one he had felt she needed in her deck. Arliss locked eyes with her, and she understood from just that glance that Arliss had known that the card would react that way. Maybe it was just a hologram…but she doubted it had anything to do with ink. Vanessa had never felt magic before, but the way the card made her shiver…that was magic. The dark kind.

Arliss kept his eyes locked on hers for a moment more, before he glanced over at the card, nodding softly. Vanessa bit her lip, shaking her head, but he stubbornly kept his gaze on the card, then moved slowly back to her. He wanted her to use it…she had to use it…

Vanessa felt herself move towards it, felt her hand reach out and pick it up. She didn't know what sort of power Arliss and the Shadowslayer held over her, but she couldn't fight it. It wasn't like she was possessed. Nor was she being forced to do something. In the back of her mind, a part of her, a part she didn't even know she had, awoke with a smile and told her to use the card, now.

&&&

All of us have some connection to the world of magic. Even the most innocent can become the most wicked, and the most unlikely person can hold the darkest power. Scarier still, it doesn't take long for that magic to spring forth and take ahold of you. In 1 year after I found Marik's diary, I was able to fully summon Strike Ninja and make him corporal. In 2 years, I could see other spirits, and could find out what was a duelist's spirit partner, if they had one.

_For that is the truth in the matter. Some people simply don't have a spirit partner. They can be great duelists still, that is for sure. Take Yugi Moto, Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Marik…none of them had spirit partners…atleast visible ones. They might have them, but one could not see them, they were so weak. And yet, they each are great duelists._

_But a duelist with a spirit partner…now they are a different bred. Because, when they work with their partner…the world can't stop them._

_Watchin' her now, holding the card that she will learn soon enough will change her whole life, it makes me feel all shivery and excited. I have waited years for my plan to begin, and now, this is the first step. Already…I can feel what I felt when I first laid eyes of Vanessa Fox months ago, spying on her, seeing if she was the one I needed. I can feel her true self growin'. The shell is going to break soon. _

_&&&_

"Make your move duelist!" The proctor complained. "We have others to test."

Vanessa picked up the card, and looking at the monster's effect, felt her mouth twitch up into a small smile. "Don't worry, oh wise proctor…" Everyone, including Arliss looked slightly startled at her sudden change in voice. The voice was smoother, darker, and held a hidden knowledge and playfulness. "I will make my final move." She held up a card and placed it n her duel disk. "I summon Shadowslayer."

&&&

"Now that is different." Zane muttered, slightly surprised as the horse headed fiend appeared, standing next to Vanessa. "I would have thought her deck was all about Earth Angels…but she has a fiend in there too?"

"Maybe it's a hybrid deck and she's been getting bad draws?" Alexis offered.

"NO…something has changed in this duel. Just look at how she is holding herself, how she is talking…it's like she is a different person…or just altered in some way or another." He shook his head, the tiniest of smirks gracing his mouth. "Maybe I spoke to soon when I thought she was worthless."

"Zane, admitting he was wrong?" Alexis held a hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. "The world is ending, I feel faint."

"Very funny."

&&&

The proctor choked, trying to get is breath back. How was it this girl had drawn the perfect card to finish this duel! It didn't make any sense…it didn't even fit her deck. He would have thought she cheated, if not for the fact that decks were constantly monitored in the command booth, to insure no cards appeared and that nothing sinister was going on.

"Very good Nessa, very good." Arliss cheered, his voice calm. "….kill him." She glanced at him and he looked at her sheepishly. "I mean beat him…sorry Nessa…stuck in duelist mode." Of course, he would never tell them that he actually meant use the Shadowslayer to kill the annoying man…but she would learn in time how to use her Spirit Partner correctly. For now, let her just enjoy the win. He couldn't push, as much as he wanted to. She had to come willingly into this new world he was creating for her, and to push, like Marik had, would force him to loss everything. So, he would wait. Arliss was a gentlemen…he could wait with ease.

Vanessa nodded, though she was still annoyed that he refused to call her by her real name. "Well…since you asked so nicely…Shadowslayer, it's time to use your special effect!" The fiend nodded and leapt into the air. "You see, Shadowslayer can attack you directly if all your monsters are in defense…"

"And since you're such a coward…" Arliss muttered as the fiend slashed the proctor, sending him flying and dropping his lp to 0. The crowd around them remained quiet, and then burst into applause. Arliss gave her a nod, and she smiled at him, all the previous darkness melting away as she waved to the crowd, grew nervous and embarrassed, and then made her way out of the main dueling area, knowing that a win insured a spot in the academy, and her test grades would determine her rank.

Arliss walked over to Crowler, who was beaming. "Now that was a fine duel…a little shaky at first, but she will make a fine Ra Yellow…"

"She goes to Silfer Red." Arliss said coldly.

Dr. Crowler frowned. "But…I thought you were cheering her on…why would you want to…"

"She won with a card I gave her…that's the only reason she'll be in the academy. Put her in slifer, and see if she sinks or swims."

Crowler nodded, accepting Arliss' idea. He was, after all, the top of his class…it was a smart move and a crafty play. As much as he hated the Slifers, if one could prove themselves a great duelist and not like the rest of the slackers, they would have the experience and skill to move on to Ra. It would be a good challenge for her,

Little did Crowler realize that Arliss had a different reason…a much more sinister reason, for wanting his next rare hunter in Slifer.

Author's Note: Hey guys and girls. Sorry about the delay, but with the holidays, starting college, and working on my novel, I took a break from the fics so the work wouldn't suffer. All I ask is that you have patience while I work on turning out somewhat quality work.

Of course, I did give you all a super sized chapter, so this should hold you off for a bit.


	6. Welcome to the Academy

"I don't get it, why are we waiting here?"

Syrus looked over at Jaden and frowned. He had been forced to practically drag his new friend from the helicopter to the docks, where they were now watching a dingy barge be unloaded. "Because all our suitcases are on the ship, Jay. Remember, we had to pack everything ahead of time?"

Jaden grinned, scratching his head. "Oh yea, totally slipped my mind. Besides…" He took out his deck. "This is the only thing that really matters, and I never go anywhere without it."

"I hope underwear and t-shirts are a close second Jaden, because I don't think you'll fit in mine."

The sailors were just beginning to unload the first of the packs. And by unload, both students realized this meant throw things onto the dock, not caring if anything was broken or if a bag fell in the water. Slifer students were rushing over, desperate to grab their possession and head to the dorms.

"Hey Syrus, I thought you said that this boat was for all Silfer Students."

"It is." Syrus said, not taking his eyes away from the growing pile of duffle bags and luggage.

Jaden frowned. "Then why is there an Obelisk Blue student here?" He pointed to the far end of the docks, where a light brown haired man stood; wearing an altered White blazer. The ends had been extended, and the coat now hung to his knees. Next to him was a young girl dressed in a silfer, her dark hair billowing slightly.

"I don't know." Syrus said.

"Well, I'm going to find out!" Jaden said with a laugh, racing over towards the pair.

"Jaden! You can't….your bag….oh, wait up!" Syrus cried out, chasing after his friend.

&&&

"How was the copter?" Arliss asked, watching the clouds pass lazily overhead. "I hope it wasn't too rough on ya."

"No, it was good." Vanessa said. "Never been in a helicopter before…it was really fun. It's not like a plane…with a plane it's so….I don't know how to describe it. IT's just different with a plane." She blushed. "Sorry, I'm babbling."

"I don't mind none." Arliss said smoothly, his fingers working through his hair to straighten it and place the wayward bangs back in place. "I like it when you babble, find it charmin'."

Vanessa scrunched up her nose. "You find babbling charming?"

"Yup. Love listenin' to you talk. Kinda like how people always say they enjoy listenin' to the British talk, or us southerners drawl on. To them, and to us, it's just talkin'. But to you all, it's like some strange form of music."

Vanessa blushed harder, her face almost matching her blazer. "It just sounds more cultured."

"You obviously have never seen an episode of COPS." Arliss stated. "Seen more proud southern men give my fair home a foul name with their behavior. But back to the point, I enjoy listenin' to you, love your babbles. It's a charmin' little quirk."

"A quirk?" Vanessa asked.

"In the nicest sense of the word."

"Hey!"

The two looked over to see another silfer duelist running towards them, carelessly shoving people out of the way. Arliss grimaced, just for a moment, before a small smile fell upon his face and he wrapped an arm around Vanessa. The girl let out a squeak as he pulled her flush against his side. His fingers gently massaging her side for a moment, making her quiver.

The boy panted, resting his hands on his knees, before he bolted up and held out a hand. "Hey man, names Jaden Yuki! Who are you, and what are you doing on the Silfer Dock? Is this some kind of strange ritual, or are you a lost? Oh, I know, you are dating this irl huh?"

Arliss looked down at Vanessa and smirked. "Now his babbling…?"

"Jay….I told you….to wait…for me!"

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot. "Sorry Sy, I was just stooked to meet this guy. Syrus, this is…uh…whats your names again?"

"This fine lady is Miss Nessa Fox."

"Vanessa."

He ignored the correction of his pet name for her. "And I am Mr. Arliss Lockehart."

"Arliss?" Syrus asked. "Are you the guy that jumped into that duel?"

"If I wasn't, then I must have a doppelganger."

"A doppel-whater?" Jaden asked.

"A double…a clone…" He sighed. "Like the card."

"OH!" Jaden cried out, flashing a grin. "Now a remember…hey, that was a funny joke!" he elbowed Syrus. "I thought you said that all those Obelisk duelists were snobby and had no sense of humor."

"Well…uh…what I meant…"

"As fun as it is talkin' to you boys about my actions durin' that there duel, I am curious as to why you chose to come stormin' up to us."

Jaden thrusted his hands into hispockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Just wanted to find out why you weren't at your own docks, getting your luggage."

"Already moved in, Jaden." Arliss replied. "Crowler brought me in early, let me get all set up."

"So you just came down here for the view?" Syrus asked.

"That, but formost to talk to this fine lady." Arliss said, giving Vanessa a squeeze. "Hadn't seen her since she won her match, and wanted to make sure my new friend was all settled in. Volenteered to help her get all settled in and all." He looked down at the girl in question, who was chewing on her lip. "Ain't that right Nessa?"

"IT's not a problem." She said softly. "I don't mind moving in myself…"

"Nonesense." Arliss said, letting go of her. "Now, you stay here with Syrus and Jaden, and I'll get all three of your bags."

"You don't have too…" Syrus began.

"Thanks a bunch man!" Jaden exclaimed, giving Arliss another rapid handshake. "I think you and Iwill get along just fine."

"Oh, maybe." Arliss said, his whole body language suggesting that Jaden's comment was way off. He strode over to the sailors and began to talk with them.

Vanessa looked at Jaden and Syrus shyly, smiling ever so slightly. "So…you both Slifers too?"

"Yea." Jaden said, sitting down on the dock's edge. "We both sucked at the written portion."

"But atleast you did well on your duel exam." Syrus said. "I think Doctor Crowler only made you a Silfer because he's mad you beat him."

"You…You beat doctor crowler?" Vanessa stammered.

"Yea, no biggie." Jaden said, his voice alone letting Vanessa know that he was telling the truth.

"Seems like a big deal to me. I almost didn't beat my proctor."

Syrus nodded. "Oh yea, I remember that duel…you ended up beating him with a shadowstalker…"

"Shadowslayer." Vanessa snapped, both boys flinching at the cold hard tone she used. Vanessa herself seemed surprised by the way she reacted, and gave them a watery smile. "Sorry…didn't mean for it to sound so…"

"Don't worry about it!" Jaden said, swinging his legs back and forth. "I would be mad too if someone mispronounced one of my cards' name." He lookedover at her. "That was a wicked cool card though…you wanna trade?" He began to fish around in his deck box. "I got some killer spells and traps…"

"No thanks." Vanessa said quickly.

Jaden seemed crestfallen. "You sure?"

"Yea, it doesn't seem like your type of card." Syrus admitted.

Vanessa shrugged. "It isn't….but Arliss gave it to me…it wouldn't be fair to just…give it away." She looked over at Arliss, who had placed his hand on the first mate of the boat's shoulder. "Wonder what they are talking about."

"Sure they are just having a friendly chat." Syrus said.

&&&

Pain

The first mate swore he could feel the bones in his shoulder cracking as the strange duelist squeezed just a bit harder. The sailor was not a weak man, not by any short means. He ate right, he did 500 pushups a day, he could bench 200 pounds. Once, while on shore leave, he had been attacked in an alley by 3 men, and cleaned all of their clocks. He was not a pushover.

So why was it that this young duelist was making him almost cry?

"Now, I know Miss Fox did not leave her bag open, with her undergarments hanging out…and I know she did not pack a pair of panties that had greasy fingerprints on them." Arliss' voice was low, his face not betraying his rage. To anyone watching, it seemed like he was perfectly calm, even chipper. "So what happened there skippy? Did ya see her pink bag and figure you would tug a few out? Thought it was fine to use her garments for your own sick needs?" The first mate whimpered as Arliss increased the pressure. "And let me guess…some of her jewelry was 'lost'…what with the poor way it was packed and the rockin' of your boat."

"I didn't…"

"That's right." Arliss hissed. "You didn't. You better pray you didn't…because if you did, or if any of your mates did, I will personally not only recover said items, I am goin' to collect the insurance payment for said items…and you don't want to know how I collect things." He plastered a grin on his face and turned to Vanessa. "Vanessa, could you come here?"

"What are you…"

"Did I give you permission to speak, boy?" Arliss growled, letting his thumb grind into the sailor's muscles, making the man whimper.

"What is…what happened to my bag?" Vanessa asked, kneeling down to look it over.

"It seems that while grabbin' some other items, our dear Mr…" Arliss looked at the first mate.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, accidently pulled on your duffle too hard, and it popped open. He tried his hardest to put everything a-way, one or two items might have slipped out. Would you please check while I have a word with Mr. Gibbs and the captain?"

Vanessa nodded, and began to look over her belongs as Arliss pulled the first mate over to the captain.

"MR. Gibbs, who is this…"

"Lockehart." Arliss said. "I believe that tells you enough."

The captain nodded quickly. "Yes…I was told by the other captains…I wished to inform you that your other packages…"

"Are already on the island. I know, I already checked. What I wants to know, is if my package from this boat is ready to be brought off."

The captain frowned, and leaned in. "Mr. Arliss…I am afraid that, with the stricter rules placed on us by the school for the Slifer belongings…your package can't be delivered here. I would be willing to make a late night trip…"

"Using more of my money?" Arliss said. "You tryin' to cheat me boy?" He glanced at the first mate. "Mr. Gibbs here is learnin' why you don't cheat Arliss Lockehart. I suppose you want a lesson too?"

"What are you talking about…"

Arliss leaned in close. "I know that you and your boys like to steal from these kids. You know that if they say a word, the school will believe you over them. But what you don't know is, that I am very, very good friends with Doctor crowler. Would you like me to give him a ring, let him know what I saw? I am sure, when I press upon him that after this, I don't feel safe about my belongings being on your fellow captains' boats, he will be imposing new, stricter rules on them as well." Arliss licke dhis lips. "Wonder what those captains will say to you for mucking up their operation…"

"What do you want?" The captain hissed.

"Everything you stole…not just from this voyage either. I want everything you have taken and kept on this ship in a crate and on this deck in 5 minutes, or there will be hell to pay." He was about to continue, when he heard Vanessa call out to him, letting him know that she was missing some panties, as well as some earrings her mother had given her. "Well, seems like this is her lucky day, as you will be able to look for her. Why don't you hurry and get those things for me? Mr. Gibbs and I need to go have a chat while I inspect my package."

"We can't unload…"

"I am merely checkin' on it Need to make sure you ain't robbin' me either." Arliss said in response. He pushed Mr. Gibbs forward, the man trembling, eyes pleading the captain to help him. "5 minutes."

&&&

5 minutes and 2 seconds later

"I am sorry about the mix up Miss Fox." The captain said, gritting his teeth as he handed her the rest of her belongings. "I can't imagine how these got lost…but I hope everything is cleared up?"

Vanessa smiled, putting the earrings in her pocket. "Yes. Thank you sir."

"Hey captain guy!" Jaden called out. "what's in the box?"

The captain watched in anger as his men wheeled a small crate, roughly the size of a tv, onto the dock and set it next to them. Inside were dvds, electronics, cash, jewelry, as well as clothing and other odds and ends that had been 'misplaced' during their journeys to and from the academy.

"Mr. Lockehart had some…personal items that were left behind when the Obelisk Blue boat set sail from port. We agreed to bring it to him."

The three duelists nodded, and were about to ask where Arliss was, when the sound of an engine reving caused everyone still on the dock to turn their head and listen to the strange noise coming from the barge. The captain frowned, and began to mutter something, calling out to the sailors to stop whatever was happening.

"What is that sound?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know Sy, it sounds like…"

Jaden was cut off when the noise grew louder, and from the boat's haul, a motorcycle burst forth, pulling a wheelie and flying off the boat and landing beside them. Perched upon it sat Arliss, sporting a grin.

"Well don't be just standin' there, gapin' at me Nessa!" Arliss laughed, reaching down and securing both her bag and his new crate of goodies to the luggage rack that was attached to the end of the cycle. "Hope on, I'm goin' take you to the Slifer dorm in style!"

"I don't know…" She said, backing away. "Not really into motorcycles…"

"Come on, I must insist. With your bag all messed up, and with the excitement of the day, I would never expect you to walk that long way to your dorm…it's clear all across the other side of the island!"

"I'll ride with you!" Jaden said, pushing Vanessa away. "It's a long walk for me too!"

"You need the exercise." Arliss replied, gently shoving Jaden into Syrus' arms, both falling back.

"What about Vanessa?" Syrus asked.

Vanessa looked over at the short duelist. "W-what do you mean, 'what about Vanessa?' Is there something wrong…?"

Syrus' eyes tripled in size. "I mean…I was going to say…well…"

"He thinks you're chunky." Jaden offered.

"Arliss?" She looked over at him.

Arliss sighed. "Totally wrong, you are quite charming. Couldn't get any sexier."

Vanessa frowned, looking up the trail. "I could use to loss a pound…" She began to jog up the trail, leaving Arliss glaring at the two slifers.

"Uh…oops?" Syrus asked.

Arliss glared at the two of them and took off, leaving the two coughing from the exhaust.


	7. To Have Power

"…Normal Traps, Counter Traps and Continuous Traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spell, continuous spells, equip spells, QuickPlay spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Perfect!" Dr. Crowler cheered, clapping his hands. "Course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisk Students."

"Yes Doctor Crowler."

It was the first day of class at the Duelist Academy, and Dr. Crowler was quizzing the new students on what they already knew about the game of duel monsters. The class had divided themselves up by their color, with Slifers in the front left, Ras in the front right, and Obelisks seated behind them all. In the back, hidden away for Dr. Crowler's prying eyes, Arliss Lockehart sat. Only one thing had come to his mind while watching Alexis recite the cards, and that was that she knew her stuff.

'Man, that blazer really shows off her breasts.'

Ok, more then one thing.

The class was, overall, very, very boring. Arliss could not get how anyone that had made it into this school would still need to learn what a field spell did. Though, apparently, Dr. Crowler felt that way, judging by the reaming he was giving Syrus.

'You tell him Jaden." Arliss thought, holding back a chuckle as the slifer put Crowler in his place. 'I already like the way you think, Jaden Yuki.' He looked down at his notebook, where he had been pretending to take notes. 'Pity I'll be havin' to kill you in the end.'

A small part of his mind questioned why he needed to be taking this class at all. He hadn't come to the academy to get an education. He had come here for reasons…well, that did not involve him sitting in a classroom with pathetic little duelists learning about things they should already know.

He glanced down to see Vanessa watching Dr. Crowler intently. 'Well, not all pathetic. Some just lack…guidance.'

Zoning out for a moment, Arliss allowed himself to go over his detailed checklist of what needed to be done for his master plan to come to fruition. He had already checked some things off: Getting to the academy, getting to know Dr. Crowler, gaining Vanessa's trust (atleast he hoped he had it after the groveling with her last night that she was far from fat), getting his motorcycle and other packages on the island and stored away.

There were other things he still needed to do. He needed to get Vanessa under his wing and begin her training. He needed to find a base of operation. While he did enjoy his private dorm room, he knew he would need someplace else, a building all his own to use. Then there was the matter of gathering his hunters…

He was interrupted from his musings by Dr. Crowler dismissing class, the sound void he had been in suddenly filled with the noise of students gathering up their notebooks, chairs being shoved away, lively chatter as they rushed off to go to the bathroom, to get some food, or simply spend some time outside.

Arliss stood up slowly, looking around only to find that Vanessa had already gone.

&&&

Vanessa clutched her notebook tight to her chest, trying to dodge the clusters of students. All she wanted to do was use the rest room and get back to class. Of course, doing that was easier said then done. The hallway in front of class was crowded, and she had to zig and zag, squeeze herself through tight spots and avoid elbows and hands that were flying all about. Finally making it into the bathroom, she let out a sigh and opened the door, slipping in.

And walked right into the lion's den.

"What are you doing?" An Obelisk girl cried out, turning away from the mirror she was using to check her makeup. Her 3 friends nodded, all pausing from their activities.

Vanessa shrunk back, wishing her bladder had been a lot bigger. "I…I needed to use the bathroom…"

The girls all looked at each other for moment before they all turned back to Vanessa and laughed. "Bathroom?" The older girls approached the young slifer, making Vanessa back up further, reaching for the door handle. The one that had spoke before darted forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. "I think she needs the cultural lesson, girls."

Another Obelisk girl with short hair that fell over half of her face nodded, gently yet firmly shoved Vanessa into a wall. "Everything around her goes by your status. The Obelisks get everything, including all the bathrooms near the class rooms."

The third of the group, a shorter girl with obvious implants nodded. "Ra Yellows, they are allowed to go to the restrooms in the main hall."

The final girl nodded. "You slifers? Well, that's why God invented trees." All four of them laughed and Vanessa trembled slightly.

Vanessa frowned. She knew she should be scared…that she should simply nod her head, apologize and run…but something in her just couldn't stomach the thought of letting these girls get away with this.

"How is that fair?" Vanessa challenged.

The first girl, the one that had been checking her make-up, patted her head and sighed. "This one has spunk…that always makes a good duelist." She smiled, running a finger along Vanessa's cheek. "But you see…we aren't in the dueling dome…" She dug her nail into Vanessa's skin, dragging it along and making a deep cut. Vanessa broke away and ran towards the door, throwing it open…

…only to slam into someone, their arms wrapping around her. She trembled from the impact and looked at the newcomer, only to find that this student wasn't so new to her.

"Arliss!" She wrapped her arms around him tight and pressed face to his chest. Her earlier rage had died away as soon a it had appeared, and she wondered why she had provoked them.

"Nessa." Arliss said softly. "I heard you through the door…" he looked over at the girls, his face hardening. "What is going on ladies? From what I can gather here, nothin' good."

The girls all grinned, making little sexy faces towards him. "Oh nothing!" One called out to him.

"Is that true Nessa…" He gently pushed her away, only to notice the bloodstain that now marred his white blazer.

Vanessa looked up at him and frowned. "I'm sorry, I got your jacket…"

"Nessa, did they do this?" he gently gripped her chin in his fingers and ran a free hand along her bloodied cheek. "Damn it, I need to get you to a doctor." He looked up at the three girls, and then down at Vanessa, then back again. "You'll pay for what you did to her." He spat.

"Pay for what?" The first girl, the obvious leader of the older Obelisks asked. "First of, even with the white jacket, we have seniority over you. And second, she's a slifer. You really think anyone in this school cares about a slifer?" She walked towards him, giving her hips a little sway. "Trust me…I've dealt with slifers like her before…no one has ever said a word." She brought her lips up to his ear, whispering huskily, "they know better."

"Is that so?" Arliss questioned, still holding Vanessa close, resting his chin on her head. "I suppose you would suggest she and I leave?"

"Well, she can leave." The girl said with a grin. "But you are more then welcome to stay." She liked the look of this new duelist, and his strength was just what each of them looked for in a man. Obviously he was smitten for the slifer, but once that showedhim what a more mature woman could do…

Arliss smirked as the girl kissed his neck, running a hand down his back. Vanessa was still tense in his arms, eyes never leaving the 3 other Obelisks staring her down like she was a piece of meat and they were hungry Dobermans. She gripped his hand, and let out a small gasp as Arliss ripped his hands away and pushed her away from him to a corner. The girls all chuckles as their 'leader' snuggled up close.

"Yup…knew you'd see it our way."

Arliss smiled, leaning in close and he brought her hand up close to his face, his fingers gently taking a hold of hers. "Lady…you don't know…how stupid you are…" The Obelisk gave him a look of surprise. "You picked the wrong slifer to hurt."

Before anyone could react, Arliss had forced the head girl's nails into his face, making long hideous gashes in his skin. The older student backed away in horror, looking at her crimson covered nails as Arliss began to rip apart his blazer, slamming his shoulder into the door until there was a sickening crack. He bellowed in pain, ripping the door open, grabbing Vanessa's hand, and stumbled into the hallway.

Students came rushing in to find him backing into a wall, Vanessa crying out at his dislocated arm. The calls for help rang through the school, and soon Doctor Crowler and Professor Banner were at Arliss and Vanessa's side, asking them what had happened. The four girls still stood in the now opened bathroom, Arliss' foot just happening to be holding the door wide open. Their faces were masks of horror and bewilderment at his strange actions.

"Mr. Lockehart, Miss Fox, are you two alright?" Professor Banner asked.

"No I'm not alright!" Arliss snapped in pain. "Those four girls in there tried to sexually assault us!"

"WHAT!" The four screamed. Vanessa looked just as shocked, but no one noticed.

Dr. Crowler was sobbing, trying not to vomit at the sight of Arliss' blood. "What happened my dear sweet boy?"

"I was walking Vanessa to the bathroom when those four girls approached us, pushed her away and shoved me in the bathroom. They told me they thought I was sexy, and wanted to go out on a date. I said no, and they told me that they always got what they want, and began to rip my blazer off!" Arliss' voice had taken on a wimpy warble as he spoke. He seemed to shrink and become fragile looking and timid. Vanessa was speechless as he continued. "They were mad…terribly mad. I couldn't fight back, they are women after all, and it isn't proper to hit a woman, so all I could do was struggle." He was now shivering in mock fright. "Vanessa was able to get in, and they attacked her. They then began to try and pin me down…they were saying things about what they would do to us… Oh the pain, the pain of it all Dr. crowler!" Arliss cried out, using his best Dr. Smith impression.

"Say no more!" Dr. Crowler said, looking at the 4 girls. "You will all be expelled for this!"

"Dr. Crowler, he's lying!" one of the girls shouted. "We never did that!"

"Then why is my blood dripping from your fingers?" Arliss asked. "What, I forced you to cut me?" He touched his skin. "oh, look at my precious face…"

"YES!" All four replied. "YES YOU DID!"

"Enough!" Dr. Crowler shouted. "I am disgusted with you four. This duelist is at the top of his class, and you dare to attack him…use him for cheap thrills?"

"Arliss…" Vanessa whispered. "We can't lie."

"What was that about lying?" Professor Banner asked.

Arliss looked right at Crowler, clamping a hand around Vanessa's mouth. "They told me that you would think I was lying…that here, unlike in America, women aren't ever convicted of these horrible crimes."

"Oh, I assure you they are!" Crowler turned to several of the school's guards. "I want these girls on the next boat off this island, and see too it that can't duel even at home!"

Inside the hunter's mind, a little Arliss was doing a Snoopy dance, not believing that they had fallen for the old 'Diego Vega foppish boy.' routine.

The Obelisk girls were sobbing now, begging for Crowler to listen as the guards dragged them away, the school's nursing staff taking Arliss and Vanessa to the emergency room for stitches.

As she was lead away, Vanessa couldn't help but notice the wicked look Arliss gave the girls, mouthing 'bye bye' to them as they were escorted away.

&&&

Vanessa padded over to Arliss' bed, trying to make sure the paper gown they had made her wear wasn't showing parts of her off to the world. She didn't know why she had to wear one; her only injuries were her wrist where the girls had grabbed her, and her now stitched up face.

Arliss lay in his bed, his shoulder popped back into place with no ill effect. The doctors had told her, when Vanessa had questioned them relentlessly, that the injury had been clean and rather minor. Vanessa resisted the urge to laugh in their face. OF course the injury was minor, Arliss had done it himself…he must have known how to dislocate his shoulder, for some reason.

"Hey." He drawled out, speech affected by the stitches, tape and bandages that covered his injured cheek. "They say I won't get any scars…it sucks." Dr. crowler had also pumped him full of pain killers, making him just a bit more giddy then normal.

Vanessa sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yea, they said the same thing for me."

"That's good…girls shouldn't have scars. On guys…scars are cool."

She couldn't help but laugh. Arliss sounded so young right now. Every other time she had talked to him, he had sounded so old, so world worn…now he was like a teenager.

She paused for a moment, looking him over, a question still tickling the back of her mind. "Arliss…why did you lie to Dr. Crowler? Why did you tell him that they had attacked you?"

The young man frowned. "Despite how much I hated those girls for what they tried to do to you, they were right. This school, it does have special rules for all 3 dorms, and you my dear, you get the fuzzy end of the lollypop. Had you come to Crowler, or any other high official, and told them what really happen…they would have never believe you. Hell, I bet those girls would have said you started it, and you'd be expelled."

"That can't be right."

"It ain't right, but it's true. But somethin' that is also true is that Crowler sees me has his golden child. Whatever I say is right in his ears. So, it would have been easy for me to stand up and say they attacked you. But me standin' up for a Slifer…that would have done little good, even then. Those girls would have gotten a slap on the wrist, and we'd be targets now. Better to allow Crowler to believe I was the hurt party, and let vengeance rain."

"Why?" Vanessa asked softly. "Why is that better Arliss? Don't you see? That makes you no better then those girls. You are using your power to take what you want, just like them."

Arliss smiled. "Exactly my dear Nessa. I have power in this school, granted at the moment it is only a small amount, but it is enough to take what I want, and greater then the power those girls have." He paused, and looked at her, deep eyes piercing into her mind and soul, making her squirm under the intensity. "Let me ask you…you believe in playing by the rules, thinkin' the world will settle things for itself, dontcha? God will reward the little guy and smite the powerful, am I right? Karma and all that good shit?"

"Yes." Vanessa said softly, aware at the sudden change his voice had undertaken: his words becoming smoother, the accent weakening. There was also a layer of cold that had not been in his voice before.

"Well _Earl_," He mocked. "you can wish all you want, but that just don't happen, see? In the real world, the powerful hold onto their strengths and the meek…they might inherit the earth, but it won't be for a good long time. And even then, they are only left with the crumbs from the empires of the powerful, of the aggressive."

Vanessa frowned. She did not like this new side of her friend, yet there was something in his words that drew her to want to know more. "So you suggest that people use what they have, even if it isn't moral, darn the rest?"

"Morality is in the eye of the beholder, Nessa. To me, honor is above anything else. And my honor would not allow me to see you fall because of the system I view wrong. So I used what I had, in what you see as an immoral way, and saved you."

"But lied in the process." She whispered.

"Yes." Arliss said. "Yes I did. But that doesn't matter." He leaned back in his chair. "How long do you think you can go on, plannin' by the rules? Do you really think you can survive this world by simply allowing others to walk all over you?"

"It's better then using people for my own gain." She answered with no heart, no backbone. No, it was merely an automated response.

"Is it?" Arliss asked. "Is it worth the pain your soul goes through to play like the world wants you to? Or is it better to strike out with everything?" He paused leaning in closer to her, his eyes locking on her. She seemed to be in a trance, following everything he said and absorbing it. "IN a duel, is it better to play nice, let your opponent have a chance? Or is it better to attack with everything, use your big powerful cards?"

"Attack." She said. "It's better to attack."

"Do you know why?" Vanessa shook her head. "Because your opponent will be thinkin' the same way. Just like in real life: Do Unto Others, before they do unto you."

"Hey guys!"

Arliss and Vanessa's heads snapped towards the door to see Alexis walk in, carrying some flowers for each of them. The spell that had been cast in the room shattered, and Vanessa leapt off the bed and moved to stand away from the bed, almost tripping over a chair. Arliss barely contained his disappointment at the loss of communication, but held it together as Alexis handed one set of flowers to Vanessa and set the other ones in a vase on the small table near his bed.

"I heard you two got messed up by the Ballpoints."

"Ballpoints?" Vanessa asked.

"The name all the other Obelisk Blue girls call them behind their back." Alexis said. Seeing that the two of them didn't get it, she elaborated. "You know, because both the girls and ballpoints focus on clicks. Clicks…clichés?" Arliss merely raised an eyebrow as Vanessa gave her a weak chuckle. "Ya, it's a stupid name, but it's the best they could come up with."

"Surprised you wanted to talk to us, girl." Arliss said, slipping back into his charming normal accent. "I'd think you'd be mad we got rid of some of your own."

Alexis shrugged. "I say good riddance. Girls like that are what give Obelisks a bad name. You should know Arliss, you have to deal with Chazz."

Arliss frowned. "Chazz…that's the boy that Jaden Yuki dueled last night, isn't it?"

Vanessa perked up. "Jaden dueled Chazz….Chazz Princeton? The best duelist in the 1st year Obelisk Blue men?" Arliss coughed. "Other then you Arliss."

"Thank you."

Alexis chuckled at the pair. "Yea, the two of them were really going at it, ante rule and all."

"Who won?" Vanessa asked.

"No one. I put a stop to it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Dueling after hours, and without a school official is against the rules." Alexis replied. "Moreso, the ante rule is expressly forbidden."

Vanessa pouted. "That sucks. I was hoping to duel you some time."

Alexis smiled. "Sorry. I don't make it a habit of breaking the rules."

"And considerin' the fact that the school rarely lets interdorm duels…" Arliss sighed. "Yet another reason why this whole system is a disgrace."

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know…prevents the older students from taking advantage of the inexperienced." Alexis didn't notice the look of distaste that crossed Vanessa's face. "And it also prevents one sided matches."

"Oh, and don't forget it doesn't let duelists try and face higher opponents, as such forcing them to improve their games and not get lazy by takin' on the same level opponents. Tell me Alexis, why did you come to this school? Was it just for the prestige? The name on the diploma? Or…are you searchin' for something you can't find out there in the normal world?"

Alexis stared at Arliss, wanting to shiver as his words seemed to touch on her greatest secret…why she had come to this school. 'It is impossible…there was no way he knows about Atticus…he was merely talking about me dueling better duelists.' Alexis, making up her mind, nodded. "Yea…yea I am."

Arliss nodded. "Thought so." He pressed a button on his arm rest, the bed lowering down. "Now ladies, I am gettin' a might sleepy. Think I will settle in, take a nap before supper."

Vanessa and Alexis nodded. "Ok Arliss…talk to you later." They both said, heading off in different directions. Arliss, when he was sure that they were gone, bolted out of bed and went to his jacket, pulling out a cell phone and dialing up a number.

"It's me." He said. "I need a boat stationed just offshore, ready to go in at my word tomorrow. Is everything ready for tomorrow….good. I also need you to begin looking up more information about Alexis Rhodes…yea, you were right about her…this is all about Atticus."

Author's Note: I would just like to say that in the upcoming chapters, a lot of new characters are going to appear. One of the things I like to do is assign "Dream voice dubbers" for my characters. So far, I only have one: Josh Holloway of 'LOST' fame as Arlen and Arliss Lockehart. I chose him because Arlen and Arliss are both, in the purest sense, Southern Conmen. That means they must be charming and smart. Holloway's voice is both, as he doesn't make the southerner an idiot.

I was also thinking about assigning Alyson Hannigan, who played Willow on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' as Vanessa. Alyson can play both sweet and innocent, and truly evil. And with what Arliss has planned….

If you have any suggestions, simply include them in your review.


	8. The Bad Day

Vanessa sighed as she walked to the main room of the Slifer Dorm. It was only 7:30 in the morning, and already this was shaping up to be a bad day.

After getting back to her room after visiting with Arliss the day before, she had discovered that the power to half of the dorms in Slifer had gone out and the school wouldn't be sending anyone out to fix it until today. That meant as soon as the sun set, the dorm had been plunged into darkness, forcing her to bed early.

But before that, she had gone to Jaden and Syrus' room for their preplanned study hour, and in hopes that she might bunk on the floor for the night. Only, when she arrived, she found that the two of them were gone, and their roommate, Chumley, had told her to get it…then grumbled something about grilled cheese.

So, she had been forced to sit by candlelight, all by herself, doing homework for Dr. Crowler's class till midnight. Of course, she had forgotten that with the power out, her alarm clock would not work, so she had slept late. This screwed up her whole morning routine; she didn't have time to run to the outdoor spring to wash up, she couldn't style her hair or even spend time doing her makeup.

But that was alright. Vanessa knew that if she simply ignored everything that had happened, put on a positive outlook- her day would improve instantly. She thought back to the conversation she had had with Arliss and could only shake her head, feeling bad for him. 'What must it be like going through life, always thinking someone was out to screw you over? I bet it's depressing' She thought. 'Of course the world is going to seem bad if you think it will be bad. That's the first rule of the mind: What you put out will come back to you.'

So, Vanessa put a smile on her face, ignored the fact her hair looked like it was filled with chewing gum, and marched up to Professor Banner, ready to begin the day with the most important meal of the day: Breakfast.

"What do you mean you are out of food?" She asked, looking up at Professor Banner. The head of the Slifer Dorm smiled at her weakly.

"I am sorry Vanessa, but Jaden happened to get in early…" Vanessa sighed and walked over to where Syrus, Chumley and Jaden were seated, plopping down in an available chair.

"Hey Vanessa…you ok?"

"Peachy." She said, trying not to stare at the mountain of food on Jaden's plate. "Where were you two last night, I thought we were going to have a group study."

Jaden and Syrus exchanged looks, then glanced back at her nervously. "Oh…you know…we were just out, exploring the island."

"Yea." Syrus chimed in. "We didn't get back until 10…and by then we saw the lights off in your room and assumed you were asleep."

Vanessa pushed her bangs back and forced a smile upon her face, hiding the hurt that they didn't include her in their adventure 'Of course I wouldn't have gone anyway…so I guess it's no big deal.' She flicked her hand at them, smiling softly. "That's ok…so, you get your homework done?"

"Yea, it was a breeze!" Jaden said with a grin. "Working together, we were able to finish it in no time. What about you?"

"The same." She replied happily, ignoring the fact that it had taken her 4 hours to work on the assignment by herself, and she still wasn't sure of all the answers. "Totally got it." She watched as Jaden shoved a muffin down his throat. "Do you mind?"

Jaden looked at the last muffin on his plate and shrugged. "Uh…ok Vanessa, you can have it." He laughed. "But you owe me tomorrow!"

"It's a deal." Vanessa said, snatching the muffin and scarfing it down.

Syrus looked at her, embarrassed. "Wow, and I thought Chumley at fast!" He gave a weak laugh when Vanessa glanced at him. "Uh, not that I am saying…"

"Syrus…it's ok. Really." Vanessa said.

"good!" Jaden said. "…oh, look at the time…I think we need to get to class!"

With that, all of them noticed they were by themselves, the rest of the duelists already hurrying to get to class. With a yelp, all four of them took off, desperate to get to class before they had to deal with Dr. Crowler.

&&&

"Well well, well, what do we have here?" Dr. Crowler asked, glancing up from his attendance sheet at the 4 duelists trying to sneak into their seats. He stood up, flashing a sinister little grin at them "Jaden, Chumley, Syrus and Vanessa…how nice of you Slifers to grace us with your presence."

"Uh, thanks Dr. Crowler, I didn't know you thought so well of us!" Jaden laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Syrus elbowed his friend. "I think he was being sarcastic Jaden."

Dr. Crowler sighed. "Well then, if you are through with your interrupt, maybe you would do us a favor and sit down?" He shook his head. "With how well you 4 have done so far, you need every speck of knowledge I can give you." Dr. Crowler looked over at Vanessa. "And Miss Fox…I do realize that this is a classroom and all, and that we are here to learn; not to impress others. But I must ask that take a few more minutes…getting ready in the morning. After all, I have to look at you."

Vanessa blushed, running her fingers quickly through the rat's nest that was her hair at the moment, before slipping into her seat, trying to ignore the snickers coming from the other students.

"Well then, now that we are all here, let us begin today's lesson, which is on flip effects. A flip effect…." Crowler started, only to jump when the lecture hall door opened with a bang, Chazz and his cronies walking over to their seats. "And gentlemen, why are you late?"

"Sorry Dr. Crowler." Chazz said with a sneer. "We were delayed."

"Well…don't let that happen again." Crowler said with a wave. "Now then, a flip effect activates when a card…"

"Hey, why do they get to walk in late and not get scolded?" Syrus whispered.

"That's just the way it is, Sy." Chumley answered quietly. "The Obelisks get to do what they want because they are o top of the food chain. They are the sharks, we are the guppies. Ya just got to deal with it."

"It's no big deal guys." Jaden said not-so-quietly. "Besides, doesn't matter what happens in the classroom, it's what happens in the duel that matters."

"Shh." Vanessa hissed. "I'm trying to pay attention…"

"MISS FOX!" Dr. Crowler shouted, turning back once more and marching towards her. "I have had it to here with your interrupts. IF you feel the need to not pay attention…" he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to the door, throwing her from the classroom. "Then you can simply sit out here. Get the lesson from one of your slacker friends after class!"

"But…"

SLAM

Vanessa stared at the door, taking a deep breath. "It's ok…it's ok…you can get the notes from Syrus…just spend this time going over your…deck!" Her eyes went wide as she realized that her deck was not at her side. "No no no!" She shouted, rushing back to the dorms.

&&&

"Hey Chumley." Vanessa said with a weak smile, sliding in next to the older Slifer.

Chumley looked up from his sandwich and nodded sharply. "Hey Vanessa. What have you been up too?"

"It's the weirdest thing…my deck is missing."

"Your deck?"

"Yea. I could only find this." She held up the shadowslayer.

"Ew, put that thing away, I'm trying to eat!"

Vanessa frowned for a moment. 'Like you need to eat more you fat sack of…whoa, where did that come from!' She shook her head violently, as if trying to throw the bad thoughts from her brain. She slipped the card into her blazer pocket, not noticing the dark purple glow it was giving off. "So, how was class?"

"Boring." Chumley said. "Dr. Crowler went on and on about flip effects…like we need to worry about those."

Vanessa smiled. "You don't use flip effects in your deck Chumley?"

"Of course I do! I'm just not a total dumberoid." He spat. "Besides, you should be more worried about your deck, what with the big duel coming up."

"What big duel?"

"Duh! In 5 days they start the first of the scholarly duels. You have to face fellow duelists, and if you win, you get points. Get enough points, and you could move up and become a Ra Yellow." Chumley took a long swig of milk. "Of course, for Red Wonders like us, there is little chance of us ever leaving."

"You can't go around with that attitude Chumley."

"Sure I can!" He snapped. "Face it, once a Slifer, always a Slifer. As soon as you realize that Vanessa, you'll be happier." With that, he picked up his tray and headed off.

Vanessa sighed, poking at her food. 'What is wrong with all the people here? They act like life is so terrible. We have been given a great opportunity, and they keep moping or whining about it. Jeez, sometimes I wish I could just tell them to shut their stupid mouths. Seriously, you are at a famous dueling academy, who the hell cares what your damn rank is, you stupid mot… What is wrong with me?' She put her hands against her eyes, pressing the heel of hr palm into her face. 'Must be the stress of losing my deck and the misunderstanding with Doctor Crowler…just take a few breaths Vanessa…everything is alright…'

"Hey did you hear the big news, man?"

Vanessa focused in on the conversation happening behind her, curious as to what had excited her fellow Slifer Duelists.

"¿Qué?" the second guy asked, clearly Spanish.

"The boat that delivers all our supplies blew up last night!"

"Seriously?" he said in broken English

"Yea, they were just a few hundred miles off shore when the thing blew. I heard it from one of Chancellor Shepard's secretaries."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No survivors…but get this…according to reports from the captain, they had been rushing in to get medical treatment for the first mate…seems he got in a fight with someone."

'The first mate?' Vanessa thought. 'That's the man Arliss was talking to.' She turned to the two boys. "Do you know anything else?"

"Yea" The first guy continued. "The police found the remains of an explosive…they think someone rigged it to blow."

"Who would want to blow up a boat that is used to deliver stuff to us Slifers?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Infact, I'm glad, what with how they 'loss' things."

Vanessa frowned. "Have you ever asked them to check? I did that when I lost my earrings, and the captain found them."

"Eso es divertido." The second boy said with a laugh. "When we say lost, we mean robado-stolen."

"What?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Oh yes. tell her about what happened last año to you Johnny."

Johnny nodded. "Me and Hector here were freshman last year. We were going through our stuff, and discovered that we were missing some of our new shoes. Well, a couple days go by, and we run to the docks when we hear that the boat is back in…and a couple sailors are wearing our shoes."

"Are you sure they weren't just similar?" Vanessa asked.

Hector frowned. "No way chica. Those shoes…they were a gift from my madre, I would have known them anywhere." He stood up. "I say it's a good thing we got rid of those lying sailors." He waved his hands in the air. "¡Los criminales asquerosos, espero que se quemen en infierno!"

"Calm down Hector!" Johnny said, leading the other boy away. Vanessa merely sat at the table, digesting what she had heard.

&&&

Vanessa sighed, doodling in her notebook. Chumley had been right, these classes were boring. She had spent the whole time working on a landscape drawing while Professor Banner rattled on about duel alchemy. Sounded like a lot of busy work to her. Besides, she had tried to listen to the whole thing…but it was just so boring…she'd finally given in and began working on one of her drawings.

'The only thing I can do other then dueling.' She thought, carefully shading part of the dock she had been sketching. 'Maybe I should have been an artist…set up a studio, paint some portraits…I hear Illusion Industries pays big money for artists to help make their cards.'

She was pulled from her musing by Prof. Banner's voice. "Have a good day class."

"Yes Professor Banner." The students called out. They all made their way to the exit, except one. Vanessa had noticed that Arliss wasn't in class, and figuring that he was still confined to the medical bay, she decided to get his notes for him.

"Here you go Vanessa." Professor Banner said, handing her a sheet of paper. "Remember to tell him to read pages 14-22 and look at graph 18 for the next class."

"Ok, thanks Professor Banner." Vanessa said, making her way to the exit, only to see Dr. Crowler storming his way into the lecture hall and brisk past her, heading straight for Professor Banner's deck. She opened the door and was about to leave when she heard Dr. Crowler finish his opening statement

"…and he is a menace to this school!"

"Dr. Crowler, Jaden may be…well…he isn't the most hard working student I have ever seen…but he more then makes up for it in his dueling."

"Is that so? And does good dueling skills make him immune to the rules?" Dr. Crowler asked. Vanessa moved out of their eye line, listening carefully. "Did you know that last night he trespassed into the Obelisk Girl's dorm…more then that, he actually dueled a girl! You know that dueling outside of sanctioned time is against the rules, and yet you seem not to worry that he does it!"

Vanessa covered her mouth to prevent the gasp that wanted to leak out. 'Jaden and Syrus…ditched me to have an illegal duel? And then lied about it? Why didn't they tell me?'

"Tell me Professor Crowler, why did you not go to Chancellor Shepard about this?"

"Uh…well, you see the thing is…"

Professor Banner smiled slightly. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the rumor floating around that it was Alexis Rhodes, one of your students, that dueled him…that she started the duel?" He stroked Pharaoh's fur. "Because, if it was Alexis, then she would have to be expelled too."

Dr. Crowler paled. "No need to be hasty, there is a difference between Obelisks and…sigh….those slackers you call students…"

Vanessa backed away, her back hitting the hallway's wall, making her slide down till she sat on the floor. Her mind raced as it processed everything. Dr. Crowler was out to get Jaden…he was out to protect his students and hurt slifers- her. Jaden and Syrus had lied to her…

'_Alexis smiled. "Sorry. I don't make it a habit of breaking the rules."'_

"She lied to me." Vanessa whispered to herself, her voice echoing slightly in the empty hall, words bouncing back to taunt her. If any one had seen her at that moment, they would have seen the strange dark aura that had begun to slime it's way around her. "Alexis never wanted to duel me…just like Arliss said. She only wanted Jaden because he beat Dr. Crowler." She thought back to the brush off Alexis had given her when the first met. "I idolized her…and she didn't care!" She was growing angry at the thought that Alexis was nothing but a hypocrite. "Just like Syrus and Jaden! My so called friends, ditching me to duel against my so called idol!" Vanessa was in a rage now, talking fast and furious. "It's bad enough that I know now this whole school is against me, now I find out my friends are too! They are all ignoring me, abusing me…using me!"

"_There is someone who isn't." _A voice hissed quietly in her ear; a voice that, in the dark recesses of her mind, she knew was the ShadowSlayer. She pulled out the card and watched the fiend turn it's head to her. _"What of the one that gave me to you? Of the one that warned you? Is he not on our side?"_

"Arliss." She whispered. "He understands."

"More then you know." Vanessa turned to see Arliss standing beside her, leaning against a wall. She didn't know how he had gotten there, but she didn't dwell on it. For the first time, Vanessa noticed that the dark purple aura was glowing around him, wrapped about him like a warm blanket. His eyes flashed black as he waved his hand, energy crackling off of it and making her shiver. "Do not be afraid…I have merely hidden us from the world's pryin' eyes. No one will interrupt us this time."

"How?" She whispered, not sure if she should run from him. It wasn't everyday you saw a friend surrounded by purple light and his eyes black.

Arliss smiled. "I have learned of magic that you are just now tappin' into…the magic of the shadow games." The hallway flickered away as they were transported into the world of shadows. Vanessa looked about the endless darkness and focused once more on Arliss. "Here, I have mastered abilities that have made me see things no other mortal could see. I have watched past events transpire and seen how they created the present. I have see everythin' around us." His eyes glowed again, and windows to the real world appeared. "From Jaden stuffing his face to Chazz working on his deck. And I have glimpsed at the future…witnessed what could be…who you could be." As he spoke, a black Egyptian eye formed upon his forehead, casting a dark light that made even the shadows back away.

"Who I could be?" She whispered.

"Yes. I came to this island searchin' for the perfect woman to join me, to help me see my plans come to life. A woman that possessed all the potential skills and features I would need to achieve my ultimate goal."

Vanessa trembled, not knowing if from excitement or fear. "What goal?"

Arliss smirked. "My dear, you have seen how corrupt this school here's system is. I say it is time to…change it." He smiled, and knelt before her, stroking her cheek to comfort her as if she were a child that had just scraped her knee. "But to change the system…to make it better…right…certain things, people, must be eliminated. There is no place for them, and they would only wish to keep things as they were, for their benefit.They must be hunted down, and dealt with before peace and justice can come.

"Nessa…I have chosen you to help me…to be my queen, queen of my hunters. You possess everything that will be needed to lead them, to command them. Your strength, your mind…your very soul was made for this purpose. Just like me. Everything we have been through: pain, happiness, loss, victory…led to this moment." His eyes flashes for a moment and Vanessa saw in the shadows the vague outline of a woman. The shadow woman moved a step closer, her hand out, as if asking Vanessa to come to her. "You will be terrible and beautiful. The world will tremble under your feet and love you still. Men and women alike will kill just to gain your favor. All will fear you yet praise your name, and none will ever again see you as some weak thing! Together, we will bring the wicked of this school, this planet, to their knees. Then, we will rebuild it in our image, a perfect place where all belong!"

Vanessa looked down at the floor beneath her feet, trembling from his words. "I-I can't Arliss…I'm not worthy." Never did it occur to her that this was wrong, that this was evil or wicked. No, in her mind, the only thing she could think was that Arliss had chosen wrong, had mistaken her for someone else.

"Oh, you are worthy."

"But Arliss, look at me! I'm just the little cheerleader that everyone looks down upon! No one will take me seriously…no one will see me different." All her insecurities had bee laid out for Arliss, to show him just how much she needed the guidance he was willing to give.

"You are wrong." Arliss said, standing up. "Look." His body seemed to shifted for a moment, and the shadows pulled away from him, forming a shadow man to stand near the shadow woman. Left behind stood another boy, a short little thing with shaggy hair, sad eyes and a blush. His posture, his movements, his very soul screamed weakling. He glanced at the shadow, his eyes pleading for it to return to him. The shadow man nodded and covered him.

The boy was gone, and Arliss was back. Tall, strong, powerful. Nothing like that other boy; he was a man. "That is me…or what I could have been, had I not changed my path. Do you see Nessa…I was once you. Thinkin' the world was kind and nice and played fair. But I learned the hard way about that lie, and now…" He gave her a dark grin. "Now I have changed, become something grander. Just as you can change Nessa, if ya want."

"How Arliss?" She whispered, crawling towards him. IF he could change…if he could become strong…then maybe she could. She was desperate to get rid of these feelings of rejection and powerlessness. "Tell me."

"As you are now, you are weak, there to ignore, to use, to betray. Crowler found you weak, Jaden found you easy to ignore, Alexis found you easy to betray." Arliss paused, his smile growing. "But if you transform yourself; twist yourself into something new…then you will become the one thing they can never ignore, forget…betray." His voice lowered to a whisper. "The one thing that matters"

"And what is that?" She asked, voice quivering. Arliss remained silent, just watching her. "Tell me now Arliss." She demanded, and still he refused. the aura around her glowed darker. "TELL ME!" She roared. "TELL ME NOW DAMN IT! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!"

"Somethin' to fear, Nessa." Arliss replied, holding out his hand, quieting her with those 4 words. She watched as the shadow woman beside them melted to the ground and slide over to Arliss, wrapping around his leg until she was in the palm of his hand in the form of a liquid ball, swirling about.

"What…what is that?" She asked, craning her neck to get a closer look.

Arliss looked at the dark inky mass. "This is the real you…the Vanessa that you locked away in the shadow realm because you thought it best. It is the part of you that doesn't want to smile, doesn't want to trust blindly and let the world go unpunished. It is the dark part of your soul that you buried because you thought only the light could help you.

"You have been split in two for far too long Nessa. Without embracin' it, you have never reached your full potential. That is why you feel as you do now…because you have lacked the final piece of your soul." He watched as the substance seemed to stretch towards the girl, desperate to be allowed back in. "If you allow this back in you, allow the darkness to reign in your heart once more, as it should have…then it will shape you into what you should have been. You will be like me, in full harmony, a perfect being. And when the rest of the world sees you…they will fear you…and only then will they learn never to doubt you again."

"Yes…" She whispered, feeling her despair falling away. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she was on the right path, as if she had found her calling. "I will become their worst nightmare. No…more then that…I will not only be the nightmare, I will create them! I will master them! I will show them who I truly am, and then, when Alexis comes crawling to me, I will kick her in the face, so she can feel what I felt!"

Arliss nodded. "Take my hand Vanessa…take my hand and meet your destiny and begin your transformation into the Dark Queen of the Rare Hunters!"

Vanessa growled. "Not Vanessa." She whispered. "Vanessa was weak, a fool. I will not be her ever again" With that, she grabbed his hand and let out a scream as the dark liquid rushed over he body, flying into her mouth, her nose, her ears, through her skin, saturating her with it's presence. She cried out as her body trembled, skin bubbling as if melting from her bones, her soul on fire. Arliss watched on as she began to seize up, heart racing as the darkness she had tried to hide was allowed to at long last join within her fully, to take control of her and lead. And still she screamed, curled up in the fetal position, bloody tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart pounded harder, harder…and then grew still.

And then she was silent…and there was a heartbeat once more.

The woman stood up, her skin pale compared to the dark light she gave off. Only Arliss notice her hair elongating, her eyes growing dark till they were like a doll's: Black and shiny. Her body was becoming lean and trim…and she was growing taller, shooting up to just under six feet, almost as tall as him. Clothing ripping at the seams as she rapidly aged, her form reshaped into the image of the perfect woman and aging as iftime was of the essence. Like Arliss before her, she was becoming older, 15 in time, 18 in body ad soul.

He grinned, wondering if he had looked like this when the shadow realm had transformed him from his weak, little puny form into the god that stood there commanding the dark magic. For him, it had been a longer process, as he had taken in the darkness the day he found the book, and puberty had done most of the changing for him. But for Vanessa, the dark part of her soul seemed to understand that they didn't have the time to wait.

He watched his queen…no, his dark goddess, being made and smiled like a proud parent as she emerged from her shadow womb with a terrible scream that seemed more like a battle cry. She would still need training, still need to continue the transformation in other ways to finish what they had started here. But for now, she was becoming just as he had seen.

"What is your name then?" He asked at last.

" Nessa." She whispered, a wicked grin crossing her lips as Vanessa Fox died, and in her place, something else was born.


	9. Gathering of the Hunters

"Why are we here?" Nessa asked sullenly.

Arliss snickered. After her rebirth, the two of them had returned to the mortal world only to find her uniform had basically been shredded to pieces. Knowing that he had much work to do with her that couldn't be accomplished at the school, he had phoned his contact. After a few words, he had wrapped her in his blazer and taken her straight to the docks, where a speedboat had been waiting for them, piloted by a man he was paying good money to not ask questions.

Two hours later, they had arrived in Domino. Arliss had told their captain to wait for his call and then led Nessa to a town car his contact had rented out for just this occasion. A drive into the heart of the city got them to the Domino City Mall, where the two shadow duelists now stood, watching as regular people bustled around. Arliss watched this all with a calculating eye; ready for any danger that might come to him or his newly born queen.

Nessa was pouting.

"I don't like it here." She muttered as Arliss dragged her along. "There is no reason to go shopping."

"Is that so?" Arliss asked. "What, do you think you can walk around in torn garments and my blazer for the rest of your life?"

Nessa looked over at him, appreciating his blue jeans and tight purple t-shirt. "If I get to see that more often…"

The male duelist raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been sure how Nessa would react to her transformation, and it was only slightly unsettling to see her acting so out of character in such a short amount of time.

"Ok, that's all well and good for you Nessa." Arliss stated as he pulled her along. "But I doubt Alexis is gonna to find it intimidatin'." This caused Nessa to glower, thinking about Alexis laughing at her. Arliss watched her for a moment and nodded. "Now then, when they say that 'clothin' makes the man', they were also re-ferin' to women too. And I know just the place to get you some new gear."

Nessa nodded as Arliss practically dragged her past The Gap and other normal clothing stores. He could tell, despite her postering, that she was a bit frightened by the prospect of what he had in mind. Of course, this was just the remnants from her old self still peaking through. Once he was done with her, Vanessa would have nothing left to whine about, and Nessa would be able to play.

"Here we are." Arliss said. Nessa looked up to see that they were now standing next to a Hot Topic store.

"I didn't know they had these in Japan." She said.

"They have to cater to a certain crowd."

"and that would be?"

"Us." Arliss said with a grin, leading her inside. He watched as she moved about the racks, looking at different clothing, not quite sure what to get. "Take your time…I have to go run an errand." He looked up at a sale's clerk and tossed her a credit cad. "Put it all on my account."

"Yes sir."

Nessa grabbed his arm. "Promise you'll come back?" She asked, more of her old self leaking through.

"I swear it…now go get dressed up for daddy." Nessa nodded and went back to work, already pulling out several different pieces and hurrying to the dressing room. Arliss gave her one final look before he made his way out of the store. He had to meet his contact.

&&&

_Nessa might be the first hunter I have created, but she isn't the first person to work beside me. Oh no, I already have two hunters that have been with me from the start. It has been with their help that I have been able to create my grand scheme._

_One is a duelist with the code name Mayday. That hunter's also on the island, waitin' for my signal. Until then, my spy will remain anonymous from everyone, other then me and my second in command._

_Though I have called Nessa my second, she is not my true second. She is my left hand; the person that keeps me grounded and will help me bring others into our little community. The other, my right hand, is my muscle, my strength…the man that arranges everythin' for me and takes out my enemies._

_I assume by now that you heard about the explosion, the one that took out the Silfer boat. Probably think I rigged it with explosives and blew it up, dontcha? I say, I say sir, you have insulted my honor! Some much to the point that I must talk in this stupid old south accent and challenge you to a duel! I select pistols at dawn!_

_But once more, I digress._

_No, I wasn't the one to blow the thing up, at least, I wasn't the one to do the actual deed. I merely helped shift the blame._

_You see, when I was finished beatin' that liar Gibbs up, I set up a dummy detonator, purely to lead the authorities away from the real reason. That bein' my contact, bazooka in hand, waitin' for the boat to appear on the horizon. It was all my second's plan, a perfect one if I say so._

_By blowin' up the ship near to port, I was able to send a message to the other captains, let them know that messin' with me would get them in the same situation. And they can't even pin it on me, because other then the detonator appearin' on the boat, there is no tie to me and the explosion. No remote, no c4 or anythin' like that brought to the island…a nice mystery._

_Who is this second in command, you ask? The man that I trust with my life, the guardian of my rare hunters?_

_Who else? _

_My brother Arlen._

_&&&_

Arliss tried not to look through the darkness that hung under the hood his brother wore, accepting that Arlen could not show his face. His own plan said that the two could never be seen together until the time was right, and this meant that he could only talk to his brother like this.

"So she is one of us." Arlen asked, his hands thrust into the front pocket of the hoodie he wore.

"Yes. She was easy to turn, once I set a few things up."

"Meanin'?"

Arliss handed his brother a deck of cards. "This is her old deck, she won't be needin' it anymore. Sell it for whatever you can and transfer the money to one of the accounts. You will also have a crate shipped to our drop off point. Inside is everythin' I could get from that boat before you blew it out of the water. Anythin' of value to us should be saved, otherwise sell it all."

"No heart for the others, is there little brother?"

Arliss frowned. "They are idiots. They let you bring one bag with you on the helicopter, and they put important things in their bags. None of them were stupid enough to leave their decks, but important family heirlooms are fine?" he shook his head. "No, I have no heart for them."

"But you do for Vanessa." Arlen said, leaning against the wall. "Admit it…you love the woman."

"She is merely a means to an end."

Arlen shook his head. "Do not lie to me, boy. You can lie to the world, but I will always know what is in your dark heart. You care for this girl, plain and simple, and nothin' will change that." His hand went into his hood to stroke his chin. "Not that I am sayin' that that is a bad thing little brother. Far from it. We learned from Marik that it is better to rule by friendship, loyalty and love then it is to lead by fear and domination. That is why all of Marik's hunters failed, left him 'cept Odion."

"Do not give me a history lesson big Brother." Arliss whispered. "I know well enough the failin's of Master Marik."

"And you would be best to remember the failin's of other great men." Arlen countered. "While the love of a woman can bring you to true heights, if she has not been conditioned, if you push to soon or allow her space merely because she is special in your heart, you will loss everythin'."

"I know what I am doin'." Arliss answered hotly. "You would be wise to remember your place, big brother. I am the King, you are the guardian."

"Which is why I tell you this!" Arlen hissed, grabbing his little bother's arm and slamming him into a wall. "You need to treat her like every other hunter we will train. She needs to duel and win, and soon. The quicker she gets a taste of what the shadow magic can give her, the sooner she will be yours, forever. Wait to long, and she might begin to question what you have done. Only by havin' her enter the thrill of the hunt will she be bound to the rare hunters." Arlen paused, then let go, dustin' his brother off. "Besides…we can not have our queen sittin' around like a figure head. If we want power, we must show that our King, Queen, and Guardians are willin' and able to take on the best."

"Do you think so little of me big brother?" Arliss asked with a grin. "Fate has already provided me with such a chance. In a few days, the academy will be havin' it's first sanctioned duels. Students duel other duelists in their grade and dorm, gainin' points to move up in the ranks." He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and grinned. "Now, what would happen if a certain duelist, one in good with Dr. Crowler, were to advocate a special duel for a student he had been tutorin'…one that Nessa duelin'…her idol Alexis?"

"Alexis?" Arlen asked. "Now…that would be interestin'. Not only would she get a taste of her true power…"

"But she would also be takin' on the last symbol of her old life. What better test for my queen?"

Arlen nodded. "None better."

"Good to hear that you agree. Now, I have 2 tasks for you to complete." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. "The first is the one we discussed." He passed it to Arlen. "I want the items found as soon as possible. The quicker they are brought to me, the better."

Arlen nodded and slipped the envelope into his shirt. "What is the second task little brother?"

To this, Arliss' grin grew. "In 2 weeks, the academy will be bringin' in new staff. They want to have more faculty members around to help prep them for the big interschool duel in a few months, so they are shippin' in the best and the brightest." Arliss leaned in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I want you on the boat when it makes it's way to the academy."

"You are ready for phase two already?" Arlen whispered in shock.

"No." Arliss said quickly. "Not yet…but you've done all you can for me on the mainland. I have Mayday actin' as my spy in the student body, and I need you as my spy with the faculty. I can only get some much from Doc Crowler, and even that is not enough."

"Any suggestion for what I should go as?"

Arliss chuckled. "You sound like you are goin' to a costume party."

Arlen sighed in amusement. "Our whole lives are a costume part. The king of the rare hunters, a student at the duelist academy. A Hunter Guardian as one of their faculty members." He leaned in, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "When we take over, they will make movies about us. And I want to be played by Johnny Depp." Arliss burst into laughter. "Listen, I have to go now if I want to make the arrangements and get on the plane."

"Alright…remember, you have a week and a half before you need to infiltrate the organization. That gives you time to retrieve the items and set up fake documentation. Once you get to the island, you are to remain incognito until further instructions. Is that understood."

"Yes little brother, I get it. Get in, get set, and don't make a scene. I can handle that." He patted his brother on the back and walked away. "Stupid little brother, forgettin' I have been doin' this as long as he has…" He muttered, leaving Arliss to just smirk and shake his head.

&&&

"Nessa?" Arliss called out as he walked back into the Hot Topic. "You still here girl?"

"Just a minute Arliss!" She called out, her low and husky. "I want you to get a real good look at my new outfit. I bought it just for you!"

Arliss looked over at the sales girl, who had quite a few bags already piled up beside the cash register. 'Good thing I'm rich.' He thought. 'Or I would have to be gettin' a job to cover all the expenses she is building up for me."

"Ok Arliss, tell me the truth." Nessa said as she stepped out from the dressing room. "Does this say 'queen'?"

If it were possible for Arliss Lockehart to be left speechless, then this would be the time for it to happen. Little Vanessa, who had worn baggy shirts and blue jeans, had just grown up into a heart breaker.

Nessa wore a pair of skin tight black leather pants that showed off all of her new curves perfectly. Contrasting this was a baggy black t-shirt with the words, "Princess" done in blood gothic writing right over her breasts, with a few drops dripping from the ends of a few letters. Over this was a mock leather duster done up in a dark purple, with tons of straps and such hanging from it. Around her shapely neck was a collar with rubies studded all around it. Finishing off the clothing part of the look were a pair of thick heeled combat boots.

She had obviously gotten into the store's makeup supply, as her nails had been done up in a dark black with the very tips in crimson. Her lips had heavy black lip stick over them, and she wore the darkest eyeshadow she could find. Finally, her hair and been pulled back and hung down her back, with the bangs falling in her eyes if she tilted down just a bit.

"Well?" Nessa asked, spinning slightly.

Arliss gulped and tugged his shirt down. "I think I need to buy new pants.".

"Me too." The clerk said, blushing. Both duelists slowly turned and looked at her. The girl hurried off to the back to locate some the jewelry Nessa had asked for. They both shared a glance and laughed.

Nessa walked up to him and chuckled, walking her fingers up his chest. "You like?"

"I'd say when you get a sales clerk all hot and flustered that you've done a good job." He took a hold of one of her hand and kissed each finger. "I see you aren't so nervous anymore."

"Oh yea!" She said with a grin. "I didn't realize how much fun it was to shop for these kinds of clothing! I got this perfect outfit I want to wear for my first duel, and I also got some new casual stuff…" She looked over at Arliss as he took out his blazer. "OH!" She ran to her bags and selected one, heading back to him. "I found some stuff for you too!" He pulled out a few shirts, a pair of black jeans, and then her favorite purchase: A matching mock leather purple duster.

Arliss grinned like a school boy as he slipped the garment on, smoothing it out as his wrapped around his form. "How did you know Nessa?"

Nessa grinned. "I didn't. I just figured that if the queen was going to dress like this, her king deserved the same treatment." She paused for a moment, as if remembering herself. "But I still hate the mall."

"Of course, my queen. But I will still thank ya. Now then…" He looked over at the sales girl who had returned with the rest of Nessa's packages. "Miss, I was hopin' you might be able to do me a little ol' favor? My dear Nessa and I need to do a bit more shoppin', and I don't want to worry about the bags…is there anyway I could get them delievered?" He pulled a crisp $100 bill from his wallet and dangled it in front of her nose. The sales clerk nodded, and Arliss gave her the directions to the boat.

The two of them might quite a pair as they moved out into the mall. Both tall dark and beautiful, dressed to kill, the way they held themselves letting the world know that they were in charge.

Nessa had been self conscious when she had first entered the mall, trying to hide her fear behind pouting and rude comments. Even though she had finally been freed from that miserable prison called a conscious, she had been restricted so long that the new feelings she was suddenly experiencing were throwing her off. While part of her had worried walking in that she was walking around half naked, the other side had wanted to flaunt her body and let everyone know who was in charge. One side had been nervous about how she was behaving, demanding that she stop and think, take time, don't waste money on selfish purchases. Her new self argued back that they had allowed themselves to be at the bottom of the barrel for so long that now, they were merely getting back what was owed to them.

She was of two minds that were warring with each other. She was still Vanessa, after all. Only this Vanessa was one without such things as restraint, morals or care for cultural values. It went against everything she once had been, and Nessa was fighting to sort all this out in her mind.

'Maybe this is why Arliss brought me here.' She thought. 'By having me face this type of pressure, I won't have to worry about it when it comes to my first duel next week.' An evil smile crept along her face as she thought about what the school would think when little Vanessa Fox showed up as the new and improved Nessa. 'Jaden and Syrus will probably have a heart attack…Alexis will be soooo jealous!' She thought with an inner girlish squeal. 'And all the boys will want me. But no no boys, you can look but you can't touch.' She reached over and wrapped her arm around' Arliss'. 'Only one man can touch me.'

That was one thing both sides, Vanessa and Nessa, both agreed upon: With this new power, she was going to act on her most recent fantasy: Arliss. What woman couldn't dream of the charming and mysterious southern duelist?T hen, add in the fact that she now knew he was a shadow mage? Woof.

Nessa stopped her inner monologue about what Arliss looked like without a shirt when they reached the Mall's card shop. The massive 2 story shop, opened 24/7, was dedicated entirely to duelists . It providing them everything from starter decks to boosters, to dueling gloves and duel disks, to collector apparel like shirts, hats, posters and plushie dolls.

She looked over at a pile of plushies and sighed. Her new self might was unsure how to feel about the cute little things. On one hand, she was trying to build a reputation, to live up to the words Arliss had told her of becoming the Queen of the Hunters. A plushie sure didn't say, "all powerful queen."

On the other hand…they were so cute!"

"Go ahead darlin'." Arliss said, giving her a nudge. "Never said you couldn't have a bit of girlie girl in you." Nessa looked at him and smiled, silently thanking him for making this easy on her. He understood that this was a rough adjustment period, and by allowing her one or two minor items like the plushie only helped her better adapt to this new life.

Arliss grinned as she began to inspect the plushies, looking for the perfect one. 'I should be forcin' her to help me build her deck.' He thought. 'And I shouldn't be spoilin' her none. But…damn you Arlen, but you are right. I do love the girl, and if this will help make her happy, I am more then willin' to give it to her.'

"can I help you with something?" The clerk asked.

"Yes you may…Hojo." Arliss said, looking at the older teen's name tag. "I am interested in buildin' a deck for my girl over there."

The 24 year old clerk nodded. "Right…I got just the thing." He led Arliss over to counter and pulled out a binder, inside all sorts of cards. "This is our most popular binder for girl decks. Filled with Angelic…"

"No." Arliss said. "Her last deck was angelic. We want something different."

"Oh! Then what about Harpies, or Amazons…maybe a nice dragon…"

Arliss sighed. "No, my boy." He shut the binder. "We want fiends. Nasty ones."

Hojo looked at Arliss as if he had grown a third head. "Fiend cards…for the girl looking at the plushies?"

"Yes."

Hojo looked around, then leaned in close, whispering in a secretive tone. "No shame in admitting you are just starting the game. A lot of players start at your age and do well. I could show you a nice starter deck…"

Arliss leaned in close, his own voice lowering as if to tell the clerk a secret. "Ok _Hobo_…see that girl over there? This deck is for her. I don't care if you believe me or not…but if you don't get me my cards now, I am going to take that binder and, as The Rock says, "Turn it sideways and shove it straight up your candy…""

"ARLISS!" Nessa called out, hurrying towards him, a Kuriboh plushie clutched in her arms. "Did you get the cards?"

"Not yet darlin'. Me and Hojo here were just discussing what deck you would want. Any thoughts."

"Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Hojo asked.

Nessa nodded. "I want a deck filled with cards that bring terror to all those that battle against them. I want cards featuring creatures that make grown men quiver in fear and lay in bed at night after our duel, hiding under the sheets. Spells those effects will cause other duelists to never trust what to do next, for it may unleash a new menace. Traps that are so wicked that only I can control them!" Nessa began to cackle in wicked glee, Arliss chuckling evilly.

Hojo looked at the two of them, his eyes wide, mouth opened. Arliss grinned and gave him a sheet of paper.

"How about these cards…oh, and ring up the plushie…those girls love their plushies don't they?"


	10. Meet and Greet

Jaden pounded his fist against dorm room door. "Come on Vanessa, time to get up, greet the day, all that good stuff!"

"Maybe she already left Jay." Syrus said, watching his friend.

"No way Sy, Professor Banner said he didn't see her at breakfast." Jaden commented.

"Maybe she skipped."

Jaden paled. "She better not have!" He began to pound harder. "Open up Vanessa! You owe me a muffin!" He backed up a few steps and brace himself against the railing. "I'm kicking it down!"

"Jaden, I don't think Professor Banner will like…

He gave the door a hard kick and it swung open, revealing Vanessa's dorm room.

Her empty dorm room.

"…that."

"Huh?" Jaden said, walking in, ignoring Syrus' frightened whines and mumblings about what punishment they would get. "Where is she?"

Syrus shrugged, satisfied that Jaden hadn't totally destroyed the and hopefully no one would notice. "I bet she just went to class early. You know, after the whole getting late thing yesterday."

"What thing?" Jaden asked, confused.

"You know, when Dr. Crowler yelled at us. And later, when she was only telling us to be quiet, she got kicked out." Syrus frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since then. She avoided us in Professor Banner's class…maybe she's mad at us for getting her in trouble."

Jaden shook his head. "No way Sy. Vanessa isn't like that…she knows we didn't mean to get her in trouble. Besides, so she didn't have to sit in class…" Jaden laughed. "I would pay to get to do that!"

"Sure Jay, but you aren't Vanessa, and some people like to actually do well in class and not get in trouble."

Jaden shrugged. "Well, those people are strange. Now come on Syrus, stop worrying about Vanessa. I am sure she is fine."

"You think so Jaden?"

"Of course…probably already in class, just like you said."

&&&

_I don't know what he did to me._

_Not sure if I care to know._

_All I **do **know is that I have changed. I have become something beyond mere human. Something…different, better._

_Yes, I know you can see that. Kinda hard to miss the physical transformation, isn't it? I was a short, boyish girl just 17 hours ago. Now, I am almost 6 feet tall, with what my male cousins would call "f--- me legs", creamy skin, hair so long that it should be a pain yet behaves like a dream, the face of an angel, the simmering eyes of a devil. And let's not forget that I have magically grown breasts that would make Alexis pause and go, "Wow, wish **I** had those."_

But there is more going on in me then new sexy deposits of flesh. My mind, it's been rewired, I think. I have this new sense of the world. It's strange, really. I can feel the life of everything around me, it's ebb and flow. I can feel this building all around me…I know next door someone is getting ready for class. Beneath me there are rats and bugs and other things scurrying through the floorboards. I know right where my deck is, and I know it is safe. And I can feel Arliss…my wonderful Arliss, the man that saved me. Father, mentor, master, friend…maybe more. I know right where he is, what he is doing. When I focus I can tell what he is feeling, even. I sense the magic of the world around me and it feeds me.

_Of course, there also is the whole thing of talking to you. Arliss told me I would sense you, to just go with it. I don't think he even understands it. There's more then just that. Before all this, I saw people as…well, I know it's corny, but I saw them all as friends I hadn't met._

_Hahaha. Just laugh it up all you want._

_But all that is changed. While in the mall, I looked at all those people milling around me; the teens hanging out, old people wandering, families with little kids screaming and laughing..._

_All I saw was stupid cattle. Things to hunt…prey just waiting for Arliss and I, the great lions waiting in the long grass…to come in for the kill._

_And I liked it._

&&&

Nessa murmured softly and pulled the bed sheets tighter around her form, not quite ready to wake up yet. One arm tugged the bedspread up to her chin, while the other wrapped around her Kuriboh plushie. She nuzzled her face into its soft fur and sighed, a smile gracing her lips.

Her mind went back to the wonderful day she had had yesterday. Yes, it had started out has a horrible morning, but that was for Vanessa. Vanessa, her weak willed, goodie goodie former self. Vanessa, who had been tempered by the flames of that horrible day into a stronger, more powerful being. Unleashed from the prison created by her parents, church and society, Nessa was at last free to do whatever she wished. All those horrible moments had let her become renewed.

Finally forcing herself to begin the waking up ritual, Nessa rolled onto her back, stretching her arms above her head, bones cracking. She then stretched her legs, allowing her toes to wiggle happily in the black silk of Arliss' bed. She hadn't been given a chance to look around his room when they had gotten in, and was shocked to find the massive dorm made her old one look like a pig pen. While her old dorm had merely served as a bedroom with a desk, this room was like a small apartment you saw on the sitcoms. Arliss had a bedroom, living room, kitchen and a walk-in closet. Plus, he had no roommate. Granted, Nessa hadn't had one either, but that's because she was the only girl in the Slifer dorms.

The bedroom alone was the size of her old dorm, with a large 4-poster bed covered in silk sheets and the fluffiest of pillows. She sat up and placed her feet into the carpet. Not onto…into, the fibers were so thick. A magnificent oak writing desk with matching dresser sat to one side, the top of the dresser covered with Arliss' collection of cologne. On the other side, where a large picture window sat giving her a view of the academy that made her gasp, sat a bookcase filled with binders. She knew that those binders were filled with rare cards, some of which had made it into her new deck.

Her new deck.

Nessa reached towards the nightstand, grabbing her new black leather deck case that sat next to the alarm clock. An alarm clock that showed that class started in 10 minutes. She giggled to herself, not caring anymore if she had to go to class. She had a much better teacher. Arliss had already promised that by the end of the year, they would never take another class again; no, they'd be simply living at the academy, with no care of what the teachers thought. Smiling at that thought, Nessa began to look over her deck, smiling at each new monster, spell and trap. Nothing of her old deck remained, not that she cared. Her old deck was a weak thing, just like her old self. This new deck was the one a queen would use.

'Queen Nessa.' She thought with a girlish laugh. 'Doesn't every little girl want to be a princess? Well, I guess I one-upped them. I'm queen, and I don't have to wait for a moronic needle d---ed prince. I already got my king…'

Speaking of her king…

She smiled as she turned to the bathroom. Arliss, being a gentlemen, had given her the bed while he slept on his couch. Deep down, she knew that he wanted nothing more then to lay beside her, but he understood that she wasn't ready for that.

She could hear the shower running, Arliss' smooth voice piercing her thoughts as the water came to a stop. His beautiful southern voice, no longer hindered by the fake, overdone accent he normally used, seemed to turn her bones to jelly.

"…now that the world isn't endin', it's love that I'm sendin' to you." He sang softly. "Isn't the love of a hero…and that's why I fear it won't do…" Nessa couldn't help but smile at that. No, Arliss' love (whether it be the love of friends, of siblings, or something much more that she didn't want to think about at the moment…) was not the love of a hero. It was not a soft love, the kind with soft nervous touches and quiet moments. His was the love of…well, a hunter. Every word, every caress was him drawing her closer, bringing her to him. He loved with force, with power and direction. Nothing like how a hero would love.

And after experiencing his type of love, she would never want to go back to the daydreams of hero love.

"Watchin' us…watchin' us as we all fly away! Whoooooooaaaaaa." Arliss finished, the door opening and steam pouring out of the bedroom. The King of the Rare Hunters stepped into his bedroom. His normally blonde brown hair was now a dark brunette, plastered to his head. Nessa couldn't stop herself from lowering her gaze and staring at his chiseled pecs.

'Whatever had happened to me yesterday must have done it's magic to Arliss, because no young man had abs like that!' She thought. It was only then that she realized that the only towel Arliss had was the one around his neck.

"Ohmygod!" She screamed, covered her eyes.

Arliss tilted his head sideways. "What?"

Nessa was trying to cover her head with a blanket. "You're all naked!"

"Yea…kinda hard to shower with my clothes on."

Nessa growl from beneath the blankets. "I meant you're naked right now!"

She could hear Arliss snicker as a drawer opened, something russling slightly. "Did I forget to put my towel on? I am so sorry Nessa."

"I bet you are!" She said. "Just how I like to start my day, walking up to see you prancing about naked." '_Never mind if I really would love to wake up like that…preferable joining you…'_

"I don't prance." Arliss said sternly. "I swagger, I march…I have even been known to bust-a-move. But I never prance." Nessa felt him tap the lump in the bed that was her. "Now get up. You need to shower and get dressed, I'll make breakfast. We should be arriving in class just in time to be dismissed."

Nessa once again chuckled. "Really…and here I thought you were a good student."

"I am…just not for these teachers. Now git up girl! I've done put on some there clothin'. Time to rise again, just like…"

"NO, NOT THE ACCENT!" She giggled. "I'LL BE GOOD!" Nessa pulled the blanket from her head only to scream again.

Arliss was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides as she sat their slacked jawed, his still nude form inches from her face.

"YOU JERK!" She roared, grabbing a pillow and beating him over the head. Arliss continued to laugh as he began to back away towards the door. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Nessa shouted, dashing after him as he tried to make his escape. She gave his ass a firm smack with the pillow as he leapt over the couch, pausing to laugh when he let out a yelp. "Serves you right!"

"Oh does it?" Arliss said with mock anger, turning back towards his queen and slowly stalking her. Nessa let out a shriek and made a dash towards the bathroom, hoping to lock Arliss out. Moving at almost superhuman speed, she had nearly made it, only to feel Arliss grab a hold of her ankle and tug her to the ground. The two of them laughed hard as they rolled around on his bedroom floor like a couple of children, each trying to get the upper hand.

Finally, Arliss ended up on top, pinning Nessa's hands above her head. She squirmed underneath him, both teens panting. They both paused, their gaze locked as they remembered two things: One, that they had never bought Nessa any pajamas the night before, so she had slept in her bra and panties; Two, that Arliss was still very much naked.

Arliss stared down at his fellow hunter, her hair fanned out wildly like a dark halo, her face flush, body slick with sweat, legs pinned between his as her chest rose and fell against his. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.

"Tell me Nessa…" he panted. "From what you did see…did ya like?"

Nessa stared back at him, his deep steely eyes burning into her own dark ones. "Yes…" She breathed. "And you?"

His face lowered towards hers, their lips almost touching to the point that she could feel the vibration as he spoke. "Oh yea…"

"HEY ARLISS!" Both duelists' headed whipped to the side to stare through the bedroom, into the living room and at the bedroom door. "We got class in five minutes…the rest of us are leaving without you…don't let any girls maul you!" There were several jeering laughs, then footfalls leading away.

"Stupid asses." Arliss growled. Nessa mimicked his curses in her head. They spell that had held them was broke, and then both reluctantly disengaged themselves from each other.

"I'm…going to take a shower." She whispered, hurrying to the bathroom ad slamming the door shut. Arliss hung his head and thought about how he would exactly remove the genitals of the Obelisks that had ruined the perfect moment he had had with his queen. Deciding not to dwell on it, Arliss stood up and began to get dressed, deciding which of the clothing Nessa had bought him to wear first.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Nessa sat in the shower, ice water pouring down her nude form and cuasing her hair to hang down in her eyes as she wondered what ahd just happened…and why the water, being as cold as it was, had done little to chill the warmth that was under her flesh.

&&&

It was 9:30 in the morning, and the Duelist Academy was already in full swing. The 3rd year students were already in the computer labs, working on their research papers over the history of their decks and how each set had helped or hindered them. The second years were with the Ra Yellow dorm leader, who was teaching them about obscure cards. Other teachers, like Professor Banner, were preparing their lesson plans, while Chancellor Shepard and his staff were making sure everything ran smoothly. The chefs were all cleaning up from breakfast, and the maintenance workers were busy mowing the lawn in front of the school and trimming some of the decorative plant life. Miss Dorothy and her staff were already getting the shop ready for the lunch time rush, resorting packs and putting out new orders.

And in Dr. Crowler's Dueling 101, all the first year students were busy writing in their notebooks.

Most were.

"Jaden…what is wrong?" Syrus whispered. His friend and bunkmate was sitting beside him groaning, clutching his stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" Jaden whined.

"But you just had breakfast! You had two breakfasts!" Syrus rebuked. "How can be still hungry?"

"I didn't get my muffin." Jaden said with a pout.

"What?"

Jaden frowned. "My muffin. Vanessa owed me a muffin, remember?"

"Your still hungry because of a muffin…you didn't even remember it until we reached her dorm!"

"My mind didn't remember, but my stomach did!" Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Jaden Yuki!" Dr. Crowler shouted. Both slifers gave a start and turned to look at the enraged head of the Obelisk Blue Boys. "I would like to know what you find so important that you can't help but discuss it rather then do the assignment I just gave you!"

Jaden shrugged. "I was just telling Syrus that I was hungry because I didn't get my muffin from…"

"I don't care!" Dr. Crowler shouted. "You are here to learn, not to discuss your breakfast…"

Dr. Crowler's rant was cut off by the sound of a door banging against a wall. The class turned and stared in shock as Arliss Lockehart lowered his foot, which had kicked the door in, and swaggered into the room with some dark, beautiful young woman, holding her hand. The two duelists looked at everyone for a moment before moving down the aisle. The woman frowned when she saw that the only two seats left were on opposite ends of the classroom. Arliss solved this by dragging her to the closest one and sitting down, pulling the giggling teen onto his lap.

"Mr. Lockehart…" Dr. Crowler stammered.

"Don't mind us." Arliss said simply, running a hand down the girl's neck. He could feel she was tense about their first public outing, and he wanted to calm her as best he could. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

Dr. Crowler shook off his shock. "I will so 'mind you'! You come in here 30 minutes late, interrupting the entire class, and worst of all, bring some strange woman into this room!" Dr. Crowler sighed. Apparently, this young woman had gotten to his prize student, and had caused this behavior. He had seen more then a few promising duelists fall because of the wicked wills of a wild woman, and he wasn't about to let Arliss join that group. He turned to the woman that now sat on Arliss' late and glared at her. "I am afraid I must ask you to leave."

The young woman in question smiled mockingly at Dr. Crowler. "It seems you have a habit of kicking me out of this classroom." Dr. Crowler gave her a blank look. "Oh, you don't remember? About this time yesterday, you sent me out for shh-ing Jaden up there?"

Dr. Crowler's mouth moved up and down like a fish. "V-V-Vanessa Fox!" he managed to stammer. The students gasped as they looked at the stunning woman that was currently perched in Arliss' lap, remembering that just yesterday, she had been a tiny slip of a thing. Now, she was a tall, curvasous young woman that had almost every guy salivating or envying Arliss for getting to have in his lap a behind so firm and so full that even God would have to take a day off and admire it's beauty.

"I told you she didn't understand the shh-ing thing." Syrus muttered.

"Wow." One of Chazz's friends said muttered. "The Slifer sure did blossom!"

"Yea, don't ya think so Chazz?"

Chazz merely sat their dumbfounded.

'Look at her…' Bastion thought. 'there is no way that trollop could be Vanessa Fox. It's physically impossible. Must be a mistake.'

Alexis sat there, feelings of shock, awe, and just a bit of jealousy simmering in her. Yes, she had found Jaden interesting, and she did spend a lot of time with Zane…but Arliss Lockehart had been the teen that she had most recently dreamed about. It made her mad that Vanessa, if that truly was her, was being so cozy with hr secret crush. And that Arliss didn't mind.

"Vanessa, is that really you?" Jaden said in shock, saying what everyone was thinking. "What the heck happened? You take steroids or something?"

"No." She said with a sickly sweet grin. "Merely had a…growth spurt."

"I'd say." Chumley said.

"And the name is Nessa." She snapped. She turned to glare at Dr. Crowler. "I would suggest you remember it."

"Yes…well…I guess I did not recognize you, what with the sudden changes to your…uh…form…"

"You mean my t—s?" Nessa replied. The room once again was filled with startled chattered.

"QUIET!" Arliss roared, rearing back his head. Every grew quiet as Nessa stroked his hand, cooing softly to him. Though most couldn't see it, Jaden was surprised to find that a strange dark light had suddenly flared up around Arliss, and Nessa's words were calming him down. As fast as he could blink, the light was gone.

'What was that?' Jaden wondered, pondering if he had really seen what he thought he saw. 'Must have been an illusion.'

"Thank you. You all know how Dr. Crowler hates interruptions." Arliss turned to the Obelisk Blue teacher. "Now then…is there anythin' else?"

"Well…yes…yes there is! First off, I am afraid that Miss Fox must find a seat of her own…furthermore, I would like to know why you are both out of uniform?"

Arliss and Nessa stood up, allowing everyone to take notice of their clothing. Arliss had on a black button-up dress shirt on, which was untucked and hung over his dark blue jeans, a pair of rattle snakeskin boots on his feet. Nessa wore a red wifebeater tank top, her lacy red bra strap clearly visible. This shirt, like Arliss', was also untucked, and matched well with her baggy black jeans, said jeans covered with silver studs. She also had on her combat boots and her dog collar like choker. The entire piece shouted punker, yet on her also made her utterly sexy.

To top off both their outfits, the two duelists had chosen to wear instead of their school blazers the duster coats that Nessa had picked out. The long purple dusters hung from their long frames, looking almost like cloaks or robes. The two of them gave a spin for the class, their jackets billowing out around them.

"I am so sorry Dr. Crowler." Arliss finally said. "First off, there is no rule in the school charter statin' that Nessa here can't sit on my lap. You are free to go argue with the chancellor, but I will not allow her to move until told otherwise. Second, as you remember, a group of _your_ students attacked us two days ago, and our jackets are still covered in blood. And since the school does not provide new blazers, we were forced to either wear them or go against the rules. Now, I certainly would never wear a school blazer tarnished with blood, and when I found out that Nessa had been forced to do so…well…" he grinned. "I simply couldn't allow that."

"Yes…well then…" Dr. Crowler stuttered. He couldn't help the blush that rose in his cheeks when he remembered the injuries some of his Obelisks had given Arliss. "I will overlook it for now…thought the tardiness…"

Nessa smiled. "Arliss and I were on time…but seeing my bloody jacket, he dragged me back to my dorm and had me changed. Would you rather I run around with stains on my school uniform?"

"No…no, that is quite alright." Dr. Crowler said. "We can continue with our lessons." Arliss and Nessa sat back down. "Now then…"

RING

"Well then, class is over." Arliss said, helping Nessa up. "I am afraid we must hurry on to our next class. See you tomorrow Dr. Crowler."

"BUT…" The sound of students storming to the door covered the Doctor's pleas, leaving him alone in the classroom wondering what had just happened.

&&&

"Did I do good?" Nessa asked innocently as they made their way outside. She placed a finger against her lips and give Arliss the cutest little girl pout, blinking her big bambi eyes at him.

Arliss laughed. Nessa was dressed like a punker, was queen of the rare hunters, and tied to shadow magic…and she was acting like a little girl wondering if she had done well with her dance recital.

The king of the rare hunters picked up his queen and twirled her around, Nessa squealing. He lowered her down so that she was only slightly higher then him, He looked up at her, the young woman grinning as she ruffled his hair. "Yes Nessa, you did very good." He grinned "I think Dr. Crowler ended up catchin' 40 flies, his mouth was hangin' open so long."

Nessa smiled, running a finger along his chin. "I think he was more shocked over you…I think he has a little crush." Nessa whispered, laughing at Arliss' look of disgust.

"Wonderful…I got women fightin' for me and hurting you, I have strange men lustin' after me…joy."

Nessa's fingers worked their way into his hair, her long legs wrapping around his waist. "I don't know…you should be flattered."

"You like it that all the boys were picturin' you naked?"

Nessa nodded her head rapidly. "Oh yea."

Arliss grinned. "Ok then, guess I am flattered." He leaned close to her ear. "And when I say boys, I also mean men…" He breathed on her ear, making her shudder. "Nearly lost it when you sat on my lap…"

The young woman moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his light brown locks. "Oh yea?" She whispered huskily.

"Yea…" Arliss whispered, leaning in close…

"Hey Vanessa!"

Arliss cursed under his breath as he saw Jaden and Syrus running towards them. "I know a spot in the forest…they'd never find the bodies…"

"maybe later. I'll bring the shovels." Nessa replied, hopping down from her perch. Arliss spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her behind tight to his groin and giving her a wiggle. "Stop that!" She giggled. "Not in front of Jaden and Syrus…would ruin them completely."

"Is that suppose to discourage me?" Arliss asked. Nessa slapped his hand and gave Jaden a slight grin as he came to a stop before her, his hands on his knees and body bent at the waist.

'Bowing to his queen.' Nessa thought with a snicker. 'Just like he should be, little runt.' She had never really liked Jaden when she was weak willed Vanessa…she had merely tolerated him. But as Nessa, she hated him so much. When she had first woken up from her transformation, Arliss had to restrain her, as she had been ready to storm into his dorm and snap his neck

"Now yet." He had told her. "Jaden Yuki has a part yet to play…as an enemy he is powerful. But if he were to join us…" Nessa remembered as he told her about his plans for each duelist here, and realized Arliss was right. Now was not the time for bloody mayhem.

"Wow, you run fast." Jaden panted.

"You just walk slow." Nessa replied.

Jaden chuckled. "Ya got me there…so tell me…what exactly did happen to you?"

"I think I told you in class Jaden."

Jaden frowned. "You mean all that happened was a growth spurt?" Nessa nodded. "Wow…seems a bit…strange to me."

Syrus nodded, who had caught up. "Yea…this doesn't seem like a normal growth spurt…this is like something you see in a bad movie."

Arliss pulled his queen closer. "Don't know what to tell ya boys…the lady was due for some changes."

The lady in questioned grinned. 'If only they knew how many changes.' She could feel the humor rolling off Arliss' aura, and knew he thought the same thing. "I guess it's just a medical mystery…not going to look a gift horse in the mouth thought." She ran her hands up and down her new and improved chest. "Whatever happened to me…I'm glad it did."

Jaden shrugged. "Well, I guess if you're happy..."

"I am." Nessa snapped. "Don't ever doubt that." Jaden and Syrus stared in surprised as Arliss held her tighter. Nessa had seen that comment as an attack on her king, and she could never allow that. No one was allowed to question how Arliss made her feel. "Now, we must be going."

"Where are you headed off too?" Syrus asked.

"Arliss is giving me a private dueling lesson."

"Can we come?" Jaden asked. "I heard you have some sweet moves Arliss."

Arliss frowned. "What part of private didn't you understand, boy?" He pulled on Nessa, turning her away from the boys.

"Hey Vanessa, are you coming over to study tonight?"

The young woman sneered, though Syrus and Jaden couldn't see it. "Sorry, Arliss and I have a study date…infact we have study dates planned for the rest of the year. But don't worry, I'm sure Alexis would love to join your party…you could even meet at her dorm…you know the way."

Jaden and Syrus paled as they watched Arliss and Nessa leave; their former friend and her 'study partner' laughing darkly as they disappeared from view.

Next time of GX Hunters: Arliss and Nessa have made their debut, and the school is talking. Now, Arliss must sweet talk his way into getting Nessa the perfect duel, a duel that will insure she is forever a queen of the darkness. It's a Queenly battle, when Alexis, Queen of Obelisk Blue, takes on Nessa, Queen of the Rare Hunters. Is Nessa ready to take on her former idol? Or does it take more to make you a good duelist then a better wardrobe and a new body? Find out next time in The Long Con Part One: Feminist Movement.

Author's Note: OF course, the song Arliss sings in this chapter is "Hero" from the Spider-Man soundtrack.


	11. The Long Con Part One: Feminist Movement

Dr. Crowler looked up from some of the homework he was grading to see Arliss Lockehart standing in the doorway, looking rather nervous. The Obelisk Blue teacher frowned at his former favorite duelist. After the way Arliss had behaved yesterday in class, he could care less whether the southern teen stayed in the Blue Dorm or ended up with Jaden and the other slifer super slacker slime students

"What is it Mr. Lockehart? I am rather busy."

Arliss winced at the cold tone and made his way into the office. "Dr. Crowler…I have a problem."

Dr. Crowler didn't look up from the paper he was examining. "Is that so? Why not go to that harlot Vanessa Fox? She seems more then willing to help you do anything you want."

"Nessa is the problem." Arliss said softly, fidgeting.

"Oh, did she break your heart?" Dr. Crowler mocked. "Find out she was only using you? Well, too bad. That is what you deserve for throwing your lot in with women like that. Never trust a woman."

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "What ever are you babblin' about?"

Dr. Crowler frowned. "Your problem…you've come to ask me how to win your little girlfriend back." He gave Arliss a mocking smile, only to look at him confused when the young man burst into laughter.

"You think Nessa and I are datin'?" Arliss gasped with the chuckles. "That is too rich!" he fell into a chair, holding his sides.

"Well, I assumed…"

Arliss stopped in an instant. "Let me tell you what is really goin' on. When we came to this academy, Nessa and I bonded, and I decided to begin trainin' her. You know, like you are me? Give her some tips, try and get her out of that hole she's dug herself into. Then those girls got in the way and Nessa had to help me get away." Arliss sighed. "Now, she thinks she needs to be all tough in order to win duels!" The southern duelist shook his head. "You saw how she acted in class yesterday. She is going down a dark path that's gonna screw up her life."

Dr. Crowler nodded. "Yes…I would agree with that…but what about your behavior Mr. Lockehart?"

Arliss blushed. "Well sir, I overheard Nessa talkin' to someone before we went to class. She thought I was still gettin' ready and all. Well, I say sir, she was tellin' this person that I wasn't tough enough for her, and if I wasn't strong enough to fight off them there girls, maybe she should leave this here school and go somewhere else. Somewhere with tougher duelists."

"And by tougher…"

"Thugs, gang members." Arliss said sadly. "I feared Nessa was one step away from sneaking on the next boat headin' for the mainland. So, I had to put on that routine, in order for her to believe I was really tough and a bad boy." He locked his eyes with Dr. Crowler. "You don't know how badly it pained me to treat you like that sir." He sighed, falling back into his chair once more.

"Yes…yes. Now that I look at things more closely, I can see that it was all an act. You were dropping hints to me as well, weren't you."

"OH yes sir." Arliss said quickly. "But it seems that everything was for nothin'. Nessa now thinks she's the best in the world, and that we don't need the academy. She wants the two of us to leave in a week and hit the pro circuit. Dr. Crower, sir, I just ain't ready for that, and Nessa sure isn't. I don't know what to do!"

Dr. Crowler stood up and walked around to Arliss, patting the young man on the shoulder. "Yes, you are in a terrible dilemma. But I will help you, and Vanessa too, as I can not let even a Slifer ruin their life like that." He began to think. "Now then, what shall we do to get Miss Fox out of this?"

Arliss looked up at him. "I actually had a thought on that sir." Dr. Crowler looked at him. "Nessa believes she is the best…what if we showed her she wasn't. Pit her against the best duelist in the school?"

"Zane?" Dr. Crowler asked. Arliss nodded his head. "No no…while that might work, she would blame her loss on Zane's age and even become mad that she had to duel a male instead of a girl…" Dr. Crowler clapped his hands together in joy. "GOT IT!" he sang. "We'll have her duel Alexis!"

"Alexis?" Arliss asked, running he tongue over his teeth.

"Yes…the best female first year duelist the school has…when Vanessa sees she can't even beat her, she will be forced to break out of this funk! It's the perfect plan Arliss, simply perfect."

"But, will Alexis duel?"

Dr. Crowler grinned. "I can arrange it." He patted Arliss on the head and motioned towards the door. "Now you go and get her ready for her duel Arliss. Leave everything to me."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler sir." Arliss said politely, leaving the room. Dr. Crowler hummed to himself. Everything in the world was back on track. Arliss was still a good man and putty in his hands, Vanessa would be punished for treating him like she did, and the school would see that Obelisks always beat Slifers…

'Hmm…' Crowler thought. 'Obelisks always beat Slifers…maybe I should use this tactic on another pesky duelist…'

&&&

"Well?" Nessa asked, leaning against a wall outside Dr. Crowler's office. "Did he go for it?"

"Like a catfish in the muddy Mississippi." Arliss said with a snicker. "Just like I planned it."

"I still can't believe he fell for it." Nessa said as the two shadow realm duelists headed outside.

Arliss smiled as he looked up at the sky, enjoying the warm sunrays as they danced along his skin. "As my daddy always taught me, 'when it comes to the long con, you have to get the people to do what you want them to do, and make'um think they thought it up themselves."

Nessa grinned and nudged him. "I don't suppose some rare hunter did that to an innocent girl? You know, make her decide on her own to take on the dark magic and become his queen?"

Arliss shrugged innocently. "Maybe."

Nessa growled and leapt onto his back, playfully batting his head. Arliss laughed as he ran about, trying to shake her from her perch. The rest of the students that had filled the lawn outside the main building watched on with interest as the two duelists playfully attacked each other, eventually leading each other into the forest.

After a few minutes, knowing that they were well out of side of any peeping duelists, Arliss nodded his head and Nessa slipped from his back, landing on the ground. He gave her a sharp nod; his eyes glazing over a they turned pure black, the dark aura returning around him. Nessa did the same, and with a burst of super-human speed, the two began to race through the forest.

This was one of their many train exercises. Nessa had discovered early on that the transformation had not only aged her and given her a sexy body and sharp mind, it had also increased all her senses and skills. As such, Arliss had been taking her out into the forest to test her speed and agility, to get her up to snuff. The young duelist from Wisconsin understood that one day, these training exercises would become full on hunts for duelists. Unlike the rare hunters of the past, that merely waited around for a duelist to appear, Arliss planned that his hunters would live up to their name. They would be like a pack of wolves, stalking their prey together, pouncing on anything they could get, and sharing the spoils, be it wealth or cards.

She was pulled form her musings when she realized that Arliss had taken the lead, using a tree branch to swing himself up into the canopy and was now leaping about, almost running on the wind. Not to be outdone, Nessa leapt up, grabbing a branch and doing a full spin before launching herself into the air, twigs snapping against her skin. Her dark aura shot out and formed a shield, protecting her as hurtled towards Arliss…just as he landed in the clearing and won the race.

"No fair!" She shouted when she landed. "I was so close."

"You got distracted." Arliss said calmly, all business. "You needed to focus on the chase."

Nessa nodded glumly. "I know."

Arliss frowned and grabbed her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. "None of that girl. No time for poutin'. We got 2 days to get you ready for Alexis, and I will not have my queen lossin'."

Nessa nodded firmly, and the two of them sat down, legs crossed as they entered their meditative state, tapping into the dark power of the shadow realm. All around the island, students hurried inside as the sudden rainstorm hit. Arliss and Nessa didn't notice, their auras whipping about violently, making the clearing even bigger as a stray tentacle of dark magic would wipe out a tree. Only when they had tamed the magic that coursed through them did Arliss begin the lesson.

&&&

_The shadow realm._

_It truly is the best place to teach a new student how to master their powers. For one thing, everything is real. That teaches them never to be overly cautious or headstrong. Because both will get you hurt._

'_And trust me, it hurts'_

I don't remember invitin' you into this conversation. How 'bout some privacy, Nessa? Besides, I believe someone is suppose to be focusin' on readin' her deck and not making conversation.

'_Yes dad.'_

_I swear, that girl has some spunk in her. That's why she will make a fine queen. Of course, she'll be better if she lost 10 pounds…_

'_What!'_

_See, I knew you were listenin'! Now get! And Nessa, don't you dare go on a diet now! You know I was kiddin'!_

_See what I mean by spunk. That girl is gonna be the death of me, and I think I'm gonna enjoy it. But I digress and rant. Now, would you mind tellin' me where I was?_

'_The shadow realm is a perfect place to teach someone…OW!'_

Thank you Strike Ninja. Now let me have my time with the voices in my head, woulda girl?

_Sigh_

_Anyway, as I was tryin' to tell you, the shadow realm is a perfect place to teach a new student. Everything is real. And here, there are no interruptions, except when I am tryin' to talk. With no distractions, Nessa has been able to spend the last two days focusing on strengthin' her powers. Powers of magic and mind._

_First, I taught her how to see the duel spirits properly. Before, she could hear Shadow Slayer, and see it in the card. But now, her slayer can appear beside her and offer her advice. That's an important thing in a duel. Spirits are able to tell us things about duelin' that most of us would never even realize._

_Next, I had to teach the girl to duel. No, I'm not joking. With a new deck, and a new personality, she couldn't duel worth shit. I had to reteach her everything, from what would happen when drew, what to expect from each monster, when to play her traps…so on. And in that regard, she has done very well. I am proud at how quickly she has gotten use to this new deck. Already, she has come up with combos that I didn't think of, and she could destroy her old self in a duel. She still needs more trainin', like everyone does, but I would say she's ready to face Alexis. _

_The only thing I am worried about is her new magical abilities. Right now, we are both pretty close in strength. But while I am a fully trained Shadow Mage, she is a novice. The last thing I need is to have her duelin' Alexis, have the girl pull a good move on Nessa, and have my queen go into a rage and kill everyone in the arena. Though, I can't say it wouldn't be a turn on to see her all black eyes and veiny._

'Is he comparing me to Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer again? I swear, you are such a nerd Arliss.'

If you'll excuse me, I need to go punish Nessa, and trust me, it's going to be bad.

'What are you….stop, that tickles….no…hahahahahaha! Stop it, please…hahahahaha! I'm hahaha sorry! HAHAH! YOU'RE EVIL!'

Damn right I am.

&&&

"good show Jaden. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to a Ra Dorm."

Jaden grinned, taking Bastion's hand. "Thanks!" Bastion, Jaden and Syrus watched as confetti poured from the rafters, raining down upon them. The crowd cheered as Jaden waved to them all.

Finally, after a few moments of celebration, Chancellor Shepard's voice cut in. "While I am sure we would all like to continue, there are still other duels that must take place. I would ask that Jaden please come up here so we may begin to process your placement papers." There was a pause. "In the meanwhile, while the custodians sweep up the confetti, would Bastion Misawa, Hayden McGregor, Robert MacFarlene, Stewart Mewes, Johnny Salerizine, Syrus Truesdale, Hector Garcia, Tyrone Stewart, Franklin Parker, Souta Higurashi, Vanessa Fox and Alexis Rhodes all please come to main floor."

Everyone in the crowd began to whisper as Alexis got up and made her way to the dueling arena. Why was another Obelisk Blue taking on a Slifer Red? Some could understand the previous match: Chazz was a jerk and Jaden was really good. But Alexis vs Vanessa? That didn't make any sense at all.

Everyone made their way and were paired off, with about ready to get underway. Jaden was up with Chancelor Shepard, who wanted to listen to his opinion of the next round of duels. Jaden was an exceptional duelist, and the chancelor was interested to hear his ideas.

"Hey, why doesn't Alexis have an oppenont?" Jaden asked, noticing that Alexis wasall alone. "Shouldn't another Obelisk be down there."

"No." Chancelor Shepard said. "Dr. Crowler arranged for a special duel, just like yours. Alexis is suppose to be taking on Vanessa Fox…though I don't know why she isn't here. I will give her another 3 minutes to show up, orI am afraid I will have to disqualify her from the match."

'Vanessa is suppose to duel Alexis?' Jaden wondered. 'I bet this is all payback for the way Vanessa treated him in class.'

Meanwhile, Alexis was waiting patiently for Vanessa to show. When Dr. Crowler had come to her asking to duel Vanessa, Alexis had at first refused. Vanessa was a good kid,but she wasn't ready to face someone of her calabore. Yet, Dr. Crowler had explained that Arliss had asked for this duel, saying that he wanted to show Vanessa that she wasn't queen of the mountain. Alexis had to admit, she was worried about the girl. The sudden 'growth spurt' she had suffered from had definitely changed her persoanlity for the worse. Maybe lossing in a duel would help snap her out of it. Besides, Arliss had asked for it, and he was a friend.

'Only another minute…' Alexis thought. 'Vanessa probably came to her senses and dropped out…and I was hoping for a good duel.'

Chancelor Shepard sighed. "I guess it was too much to hope for another exicting interdorm duel." He reached over to turn on the speaker, when Jaden's hand shot out to stop him.

"Look!"

Both of them watched as the lights in the arena dimmed, and from the speakers that hung around the crowd, low rock music began to play.

Bastion looked on confused. 'What is going on? Do they expect us to duel with this infernal racket?'

Syrus was to focused on his own fears to worry about the music. 'Maybe everyone won't notice me if this music keeps playing.'

Alexis waslooking around, wondering what was going on, when she heard the first lines of the song sung by a very familiar voice.

"Special….you think your special, you do, I can see it in our eyes…I can see it when you laugh at me…look down on me and walk around on me." 

The confused chatter that had been going on at the strange occuarances dulled right away as, from one of the alcoves under the stands, the siloutees of two figures appeared. The two of them continued towards the field, their coats blowing behind them like superhero capes.

"Just one…more fight, about your leadership. And I, will straight up leave your shit. Because I've had enough of this…and now I'm pissed…"

The singer's voice paused as the music sped up,booming throughout the dueling arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…may I present th new, the improved ….NESSA LOCKEHART!"

'Lockehart!' Jaden, Syrus, Alexis,Bastion and Dr. Crowler all thought at the same time as the lights turned back on, revealing the two duelist standing infront of Alexis. Both wore the same outfits they had worn to class 2 days before, only now they each sported a purple and black spray painted duel disk. Arliss grinned as Nessa took her spot on the field and he backed away, allowing her to do what she did best. Alexis looked over at Nessa, startled when the girl gave her a predetory smile. Arliss merely smirked, leaning agaisnt a wall.

"UH…yes…" Chancelor Shepard stammered. "You may begin."

The duelists all nodded, trying to get back into their game mindset. Alexis was taking the longest, still startled by the dark duelist in front of her. She finally blurted out the first question in her head. "Why did he call you Nessa Lockehart?"

"Because that is my name." Nessa said, shuffling her deck. "Vanessa Fox was a weakling that allowed others to step all over her. They used her, lied to her, ignored her." She paused a moment to look up at where Jaden was watching. "They abused her friendship with lies."

Jaden gulped. 'Why do I have a feeling that Vanessa heard about my duel against Alexis?'

"But Nessa Lockehart? Oh, she is someone completely different." She slipped her deck into her duel disk, drawing her cards. "She takes what she wants, and doesn't let anyone stop her. And Alexis?" She lowered her gaze, her whole look taking on a sinister tone. "Right now, I want to see you squirm."

Arliss chuckled. "Think everyone would love to see that, just not in the context you're thinking of."

"You better be thinking that one." Nessa shot back playfully. "You only get to think about me squirming in a good way."

"Of course I do." Arliss said,placing a hand to his chest. "You honestly think I would dare have dreams of other women?"

"I seem to remember you mumbling something this morning about Mrs Buttersworth…"

Arliss scowled. "I was having a dream about breakfast."

"Wait a minute…" Alexis called out. "…are you two…?"

"Lovers?" Arliss asked. "No…not yet. But if her use of my last name is any hint at what may come…" he shoved his hands into his pocket and kept quiet, ready to enjoy the duel. He just wished he had popcorn.

"What do you think so far Jaden?" Chancellor Shepard asked. "Some rather interesting opening moves, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yea!" Jaden said with a grin, turning his attention from Nessa and Alexis' conversation to watch the other duelists. Bastion had summoned some strange winged dino, and was now equiped it with spell called Heating Current, which allowed him to keep his monster on the field if it would normally be destroyed. Syrus had summoned a weird car with eyes, and was setting some card, obviously nervous. He didn't know the other duelists too well, though he couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasum Souta Higurashi showed when he summoned Nin-Ken Dog.

"Any predictions for the matches?"

Jaden laughed. "I predict these are going to be some cool duels, Chancellor!"

From where he was now standing, Dr. Crowler looked on as the duels began,growing nervous. Already,Chazz had made a fool of him, and now he found out that Arliss was considering becoming invovled with Nessa? 'Unless it's part of his ruse!' His mind tried to reason. 'Yes, that's it.'

"Make your move." Nessa said. "Old before the new."

Alexis scowled but drew anyway, looking at her hand. 'Alright, Vanessa uses an angel deck that focuses on Mudora. That means that she is going to start off with some weak angels, build up her graveyard. I need to either start out with a bigmonster to do damage quick, before that angel comes out, or set some stuff and wait for an opening.' Making a decision, Alexis selected two cards.

"Etolie Cyber, rise!" On her side of the field, the graceful ballerina monster appeared, spinning infront of Alexis. "I'm also gonna play one card facedown. Your turn Vanessa."

"The name is Nessa." She countered, drawing a card. She grinned at the mosnter she drew. "I think nows as good enough time as any to bring you out." She turned back to Alexis and put the card on her duel disk. "I'm going to summon ShadowSlayer, in attack mode!" The horse-skulled fiend let out a neigh as it dropped from the rafters, landing beside the dark duelist.

Dr. Crowler frowned. "ShadowSlayer? How do I remember that card?"

"It's the one Vanessa used to win in her exam duel." Dr. Crowler turned to see Zane walking towards him, the Kaiser of the school looking on with only mild interest. "Strange that she would use it now."

"Why is that?" Crowler asked.

"Vanessa's deck is all angels. The appearance of one fiend is strange, but to use it as an opening move?" He frowned ever so slightly. "I have a feeling there have been more changes to Vanessa then a new name and a growth spurt."

"And now, I will have my ShadowSlayer attack your Etolie Cyber with Shadow Hatchet!"

As the monster leapt towards the dancer, Alexis pressed a button on her duel disk. "Not so fast. I actiavte the trapcard Doble Passe." She let out a grunt as the ShadowSlayer's blade sliced into her shoulder. "Ugh…Doble Passe turns your monster's attack into a direct attack on me. Then, Etolie Cyber gets to wage a direct attack on you." Alexis smirked. "And when she attacks directly, her attack increases to 1800." The monster spun in the air, leaping past ShadowSlayer and delivering a hard kick to Nessa' head. The teen let out a cry as she fell to the ground.

"You ok Nessa?" Arliss asked, not liking that hit. He forced himself not to rush to her side. This was her battle, and he would not interfer. Doing so would never allow his queen to rise.

Nessa rubbed her cheek. "Oh yea…glad to see Alexis is taking this seriously." (Alexis: 2600, Nessa: 2200)

Jaden watched on in interest._ 'That's the same wicked move Alexis pulled on me. Last time, she was able to use that monster to summon Cyber Blader…I wonder if she has somethine else up her sleeve."_

"For my next turn, I will summon Cyber TuTu, in attack mode." Next to her first ballerina, a second dancer appeared, doing a little spin before coming to a rest. "Cyber TuTu also has a special effect. When all of your monsters have a greater strength then her, she is allowed to attack directly." The TuTu warrior nodded and leapt gracefully onto Nessa's head, before delivering a hard kick right to her skull. Nessa let out a cry as she tumbled back, clutching her forehead. "And now, I will activate the spell card Performance Review." The card flipped up, revealing the Etolie Cyber waiting on a bench, her fingers crossed and eyes screwed shut. "With this card, I can shift all monsters that attacked this turn to defense mode." The two cyber sporty girls shifted to defense. (Nessa: 1400)

"How about now Nessa?" Arliss asked.

Nessa chuckled as she stood up and drew her next card. "You know, your kinda ruining the feminist movement for us all."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked, confused.

Nessa rolled her neck. "Look at all your monsters: Girls that play in girl sports. Ballerinas, skaters…what next, a gymnast?" Alexis glared at Nessa. "It's worse then I thought. Why don't you just summon Cyber Housewife? Or Cyber Secretary? Oh, I know, Cyber Bare-Foot-And-Pregnant-In-The-Kitchen-Woman?"

"Cyber Housewife." Arliss said with a snort. "Now that's a good one."

"Arliss, kinda trying to do my thing here."

"Sorry Nessa." Arliss said, waving for her to continue.

Nessa nodded. "See, you pretend to be some perfect little woman. You are smart, sexy, you are independent and free. But you know what? Your deck proves to me who you really are. You are nothing more then some rich little white girl that is looking for some man to sweep you off your feet."

Alexis growled. "You don't know what you are talking about. Besides, what about you, Mrs. Lockehart."

"When did I say I was Mrs. Lockehart? I'm using his name, I didn't take it…yet. Besides, I never sought Arliss out to take away my problems. Arliss sought me…and he sought me as an equal." She turned to look at her friend. "Arliss Lockehart isn't a knight in white armor." She turned to look back at Alexis, her face cold again. "Your very deck is a testament to your true self. It is filled with women trying to act real tough, but staying in their designated spots. So they are violent. Big deal! At the end of the day, they are still ballerinas and skaters. Just like you can be tough, but at the end of the day, you go waltzing back to the big strong man."

"What about you Nessa?" Alexis challenged. "Last time I checked, your deck was filled with angels…a very stereotypical girl deck. At least I am using a deck that isn't used by every Barbie doll playing, gossip spreading, "it's like, you know" saying girl!" She paused, noticing that half the girls in the audience were glaring at her. "Well…that is to say…"

&&&

Give me a C…A…T…F…I…G…H…T! What that spell? Catfight! Go me, it's a catfight. Go me, it's a catfight…Now lean back, lean back… 

'Would you concentrate on the duel Nessa!'  


Awww….

'_Sigh….fine, one more cheer. When I say Cat, you fight. Cat!'_

Fight! 

'_Cat!'_

Fight! 

_&&&_

Nessa smiled as she looked at her hand. "Tell me Alexis, and be honest…" On Nessa's side of the field, the monster known as Opticlops appeared, the one eyed giant letting out a roar. "Does that look like an angel?"

Alexis took a step back. "What…"

"You didn't hear? My deck was stolen…so I got this one. What do you think, strong enough? Wait, don't answer that just yet. Let's see what you think after my monsters attack!" the two fiends let out a neigh and a roar, rushing at the two monsters, and with a swipe of an ax and a clawed hand, they were reduced to bits. "Well, what do you think now?"

Alexis shrugged as the turn came back to her. "Not much. All you did was help activate my Performance Review's second effect. When any of the monsters shifted to defense by this card are destroyed, I can do 100 points of damage to you per each level of the monsters." (Nessa: 700)

"Brilliantly played!" Dr. Crowler said with a laugh, clapping his hands in glee. "Not only was she able to protect her life points, but now she has reduced that Vanessa girl's lp to next to nothing."

Zane nodded. "And from the looks of it, I'd say that unless Nessa has some trick up her sleeve, this duel is just about over."

Next time: IN their opening turns, Alexis has come out strong, taking down most of Nessa's lp and stopping any attacks she might perform instantly. However, don't count the Queen of the Rare Hunters out yet. When Nessa infused the spell card Nightmare Cage with part of her new shadow realm magic, the battle of monsters becomes a battle of the mind, with Alexis encountering her darkest fears. Can she overcome Nessa's dark tricks? Or is Nessa too much for the her? Find out in The Long Con Part 2: Nightmares

Author's Note: The song that is sung for Nessa' entrance is "My Way".


	12. The Long Con Part Two: Nightmare

"Vanessa is down to only 700 lifepoints, while Alexis has over 2500!"

Chancellor Shepard nodded. "Quite right Jaden, and Alexis has been dominating this entire duel. Every move she has made has worked out perfectly, and she has managed to stop each of Vanessa's advances. Add in the fact that Nessa has yet to play a single spell or trap card…" He shook his head. "I knew the girl didn't have a chance, but I had hoped for a closer fight."

'I don't know.' Jaden thought. 'I've got a weird feeling about this duel…I think Vanessa has something planned. It just can't be this easy.'

"Next, I will set one monster on the field in defense mode, and end my turn."

They both paused as the crowd gasped, looking over to see Bastion holding up a card. On his field were his Oyxgedon, and a large dark cloud that kept spinning counter clockwise, sending lightning bolts towards the ground every so often.

"I will now activate Downdraft. When I combined this card with my Supercell and my Oxygedon, I am able to sacrifice them all to summon form Vortex Dragon!" The two monsters shot towards one another, while the Dowdraft magic card blasted it's own wind into the maelstrom. The ending result was a terrible blast that sent nearly all the other duelists toppling. Where once had been the Oxygedon and the Supercell, there now stood a great serpentine dragon, it's body curled in the shape of a funnel, it's giant wings flapping as it's tail corkscrewed around.

"That's all nice and interesting…" Arliss commented. "But I believe there are other duels?" he looked at Nessa and nodded his head towards Alexis.

Nessa nodded as she drew her next card. "Alright Alexis, you've done pretty good for yourself."

"Thanks." Alexis said, her voice level and emotionless.

Nessa ran her tongue over her teeth. "but it's time I showed you how it's done. First, I am going to use my ShadowSlayer's special effect." The slayer leapt into the rafters. "When all you have are defense monsters on the field, my ShadowSlayer is allowed to attack directly." Alexis cried out as the monster leapt behind her, plunging it's blade into her spine. She fell to her knees, hugging her waist. "And now, my Opticlops will take care of your defense monster." The giant demon bellowed and stomped towards the card, pressing it's foot down. However, it was surprised when the card pushed back, sending the beast toppling back to Nessa's side of the field.

"Unfortunately for you, my downface monster is Cyber Gymnast, whose defense is equal to your monsters attack points." (Alexis:1600)

Nessa nodded, and placed three cards quietly on the field, ending her turn.

"And now that Cyber Gymnast has been revealed, I can activate her effect." Alexis held out a card. "By sending this card to the graveyard, I am able to destroy one of your monsters. And I chose to get rid of your Opticlops!"

The Gymnast sprung from her stance, doing a series of back flips until she landed on the giant's head. It bellowed as the warrioress placed her hands on the sides of its head and gave a hard twist. The audience gasped at the sickening crunch, Nessa's monster shattering to bits.

"But there is more. I am going to sacrifice my Gymnast to bring out a new monster, Cyber Prima!" The gymnast shattered as another ballerina-type monster pirouetted onto the field. "Now I will have my Cyber Prima attack your ShadowSlayer, with Diva's Revenge!"

"This is it." Chancellor Shepard said. "With this attack, Alexis will be able to destroy the last of Nessa's lifepoints. She's a goner."

"I don't think so Chancellor." Jaden said.

"What do you mean? It's a sure thing!"

"If there is one thing I've learned about dueling, nothing is sure until the counter hits zero."

The crowd watched as Cyber Prima attacked, leaping down onto the ShadowSlayer and sending her boot right into its head. The fiend let out a final cry before it shattered. "And that is the match…what?"

Everyone looked in shock as the scoreboard revealed that Nessa's lifepoints hadn't decreased. No, they had infact increased to 2200. Everyone looked at Nessa, who was grinning like the cat that got the cannery, and Arliss, who was nodding his head, a smirk on his face.

"What…how is that possible?" Alexis asked.

Nessa brushed her bangs back. "When you declared an attack, I activated the two cards I had set last turn: Poison of the Old Man. I chose to increase my lp by 1200 for each card. I lost my monster, but I'm still in this duel!"

"She's cheated!" Dr. Crowler cried out. "Cyber Prima should have destroyed all her magic cards!" He clung to Zane, whimpering. "Tell the judges to disqualify her! We'll have her kicked out, expelled…"

"She didn't cheat." Zane said coldly. "According the school's ruling, Prima's effect only works on face up spells. Since Nessa's two instant spells were face down, they were unaffected."

"I will change that rule! I will make it that no one can ever cheat their way out of a lost like that again…"

Zane sighed, focusing on the duel at hand.

"It's my turn." Nessa said, drawing a card. Her eyes flashed black for a moment, and she laughed. "This will do very nicely. Tell me Alexis, do you know what kind of deck I am running now?"

"A generic demon deck." She said.

"Wrong…" Nessa's eye's flashed as she tapped the card. Only the most skilled of eyes could have seen the black light around her fingertips when she touched the card. "I am running a nightmare deck."

"A what-mare deck?" Jaden asked.

"A nightmare deck." Chancellor Shepard said grimly. "It is a rare but dangerous deck type."

"How so?" Jaden questioned.

"The duelist that uses a deck like that has cards that focus around the worst fears of people. Their cards are handpicked to strike terror into the hearts of all that duel against them. The monsters are creatures that go bump in the night. The spells reflect the most horrid of situations. The traps can make the bravest man experience a cold shiver. To take one on is to stare terror right in the face."

Jaden blinked. "Whoa." He broke out into a grin. "I have soooo got to duel Vanessa now!"

"Are you ready to face your fears Alexis?" Nessa asked.

"I can take whatever you can give me." Alexis challenged.

Nessa nodded. "Then I'll give you this!" She slammed a card on her duel disk, and Alexis looked around, confused when nothing happened. "Wait for it…" Alexis jumped back as a large cage fell from the sky, landing right on her and her Prima, trapping them inside.

&&&

Looking through the bars, Alexis noticed that something strange had happened. The world around her had distorted, becoming dark and twisted. The arena was covered in shadows, with the main dueling area filled with fire pits that shot out jets of smoke. The crowd was now filled with leering monsters of all shapes and sizes, snarling and crying out at her, their glowing eyes making her back away in fright. Never had she seen anything like this in a duel.

Arliss and Nessa seemed to have grown a hundred feet, towering over her. Their skin was pale compared to the dark aura around them, and their eyes were black and lifeless. "What's wrong Alexis?" Nessa asked, her voice distorted and deep. She smiled, and blood poured from her mouth and drenched her body, causing Alexis to scream. "SCARED!"

&&&

Everyone looked confused as Alexis cowered in the corner of the cage. "What's wrong with her?" Dr. Crowler asked. "Why is she scared of that little thing?"

"I don't know." Zane said emotionlessly. "But I think we aren't seeing what Alexis is right now."

Jaden frowned, looking down at the field. Something was wrong…out of place. Yes, Alexis was freaking out, and that was strange in itself. But there was something going on with Vanessa. He had thought he had seen her hand glow when she had activated the spell, and now, if he strained his eyesight, he could see some strange dark light coming off of her.

'What is going on down there?' Jaden wondered.

"Hey Alexis?" Syrus called out, having already finished with his duel. "Are you ok?"

&&&

Alexis turned when she heard her voice and screamed as she took in the creatures coming towards her. "Get away! Get away from me!" She cried out at the short little demon with wild blue hair and 4 eyes. The other demon, a tall golden demon with beady eyes looked at her, growling every once and a while to it's companion. Alexis didn't know how she had gotten here…but this wasn't a duel. No, something had happened to her…forced her into this dark place…

She remembered when she was little, and the power had gone out at her school during a storm. She had been in the supply closet, getting paint, when everything went dark. Through the frightened cried outside in the classroom from her classmates, the teacher hadn't heard her sobbing, trying to find the doorknob. Everywhere she had turned, strange things had poked and prodded her, making her think something was inside the closet. It wasn't until the power had come back on that the teacher realized she was missing, and opened the closet to find her curled in the fetal position, thumb stuck in her mouth in pure fright. Her parents had nearly gotten the teacher fired after that day, and Atticus had slept in her room for 3 months before she could stand to be alone in the dark. Now, there was no Atticus, no parents, no teacher.

Alexis whimpered. "Please…stay away…"

&&&

"Syrus, do what she says." Bastion said, pulling the slifer away. "Whatever Nessa has done to her, she is not seeing things correctly."

Jaden stared hard at Vanessa, and now knew she was somehow responsible for all of this. He didn't know how, but he just knew it. He reached over, grabbing the mike, his voice filling the arena and making Alexis cower. "Vanessa, what have you done to her?" He noticed Arliss' head jerk up, his eyes pure black for a moment before they were back to normal. 'What the?'

"She has done this to herself! I merely played Nightmare Cage, which prevents her from attacking for 2 turns. How she reacts to the cage is none of my concern." She gave Jaden a sickly sweet smile. Of course, she would not let them know that she had placed some of her shadow magic into the card, letting Alexis experience a taste of a shadow game. She glanced over at Arliss, who nodded, allowing her to continue. He had told her not to kill Alexis, as he had plans for the Queen of Obelisk Blue. She could tell he was focused on the teen, ready to step in if Nessa took things too far and exposed them. "But don't worry, she'll be out soon. I set this card, and end my turn."

Arliss continued to watch Jaden, his brow creased. 'He saw…he does have the gift…' He smiled. 'I knew it.'

&&&

Inside the cage, Alexis realized that the giant that was Nessa had ended her turn, and it was now her chance to try and save herself. She quickly drew and card and looked at her hand, which was hard with all the trembling. "I-I will set this c-c-card and end m-my turn." She managed to stammer.

&&&

Nessa frowned. "What the heck is wrong with you? It's just a hologram." She shrugged.

"Don't mind her Nessa." Arliss said. "Just keep duelin'." He mentally added, 'And watch it with the power…Jaden can see you, and we need him in the dark for a bit longer.'

The dark duelist nodded. "You're right. Besides, the cage will be gone in one more turn. Might as well plug along, hope that she snaps out of this." Nessa picked up her face down monster. "I flip summon Jowls of Dark Demise." On the field, the purple mouth appeared, opening wide to reveal yellow eyes and a long red tongue. "This card allows me to take control of one monster of Alexis' side of the field, and use it as my own until the end of my turn." Nessa lightly ran her finger over her lips. "And since there is only one…"

"This doesn't make any sense." Dr. Crowler said. "Nightmare cage prevents any attacks. That means that Prima can't be used against Alexis." He frowned, deep in thought. "Really, I think Nessa has screwed up."

"No, she is setting up for something big."

&&&

Alexis let out a sob of fright as Nessa looked down at her. "That little prima looks yummy." She said, her deep booming voice shaking the Obelisk Blue duelist. "Think I'll have a taste!" She opened her mouth, shooting her tongue out like it was some kraken tentacle, dragging the Cyber Prima out of the cage. Alexis whined like a lost puppy when the only other being in the cage left her alone.

Giant Nessa sucked the monster up and pushed her around her mouth, savoring the taste. "There…I think I made her much better!" She spat her out and Alexis screamed. The Prima's flesh had been ripped off, making her a muscular and skeletal creature. It looked at her, the uncovered mandible bone clacking as she reached out a hand, the last of her skin plopping off.

"Look at her shiver." Arliss said, Alexis cringing as bugs poured out of his nose and ears, blood spilling from his eyes. "I bet her brother shivered like that." He leaned way down, his giant eye staring at her. "Oh yes…"

"M-my brother?" Alexis whispered. She turned, to look at Nessa, and noticed that her hands seemed awfully small. Looking down, she gasped as she found that she had shrunk, and looked to be about 5 years old, swallowed up by her normal sized clothing. She shook her head, trying to wake herself from this horrid dream.

"ALEXIS!"

"ATTICUS!" She screamed, startled by her tiny voice. She let out a sob, unable to control herself at seeing him tied to a post near her, struggling to get free . "HOLD ON, I'LL SAVE YOU BIG BWOTHER!"

"Save him?" Nessa asked, reaching down and grabbing him. Atticus Rhodes yelled as she lifted him up, looking at him as if he were a doll. "How can you save him, when you can't save yourself?" She began to squeeze, Atticus' eyes bulging. "You could never save him…"

"STOP IT!" Alexis cried out in terror. "STOP IT PWEASE!"

"Ok." Nessa said, only to ball her fist up tight, Atticus flaying as his insides burst out of his head. "Oops…" She held the remains of the body to Arliss. "Could you please clean me up?"

Arliss grinned and licked the goo from Nessa's hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Little Alexis cried, falling to her knees.

&&&

"Atticus…" Alexis sobbed, rocking back and forth. "You ate him!" She screamed. "How could you eat him Aw-wiss?"

"HEY!" Arliss roared in shock, wondering what the heck Nessa had made Alexis see. He couldn't risk using his own 6th sight to see what Alexis was envisioning. "I was never with this Atticus guy! I ain't gay!" He looked around. "I love the ladies…really…you all believe me right…I know there are rumors about Crowler and me…"

"Did she say 'Aw-wiss'?" Syrus asked.

Bastion frowned. "I think she is suffering from a mental breakdown. I think it's time to stop this."

"What rumors?" Dr. Crowler asked , confused.

"Those were just rumors?" Souta, who had returned to his seat, asked his fellow slifer Johnny. "I thought you said they were true!"

"Damn." Johnny muttered. His friend Hector frowned and stood up. "Oh, comeon Hector…you know I was just kidding…I don't think of Arliss like that…you're the only one for me…" he sighed, watching Hector go. "It's going to be a long night when I get back to the dorm. Souta merely nodded.

"Stop the duel." Zane said, rushing to the stage. "Stop it at once." Arliss spirited forward and restrained the Kaiser. No one had ever seen Zane so passionate. "She is in no condition to duel. Stop this match at once."

Chancellor Shepard's voice cut in. "It is up to Alexis."

There was a commotion, and Jaden's voice cut in. "Don't you dare quit Alexis…you can still win this! I don't know what is going on, but it's all a trick! None of it is real! Snap out of it!"

&&&

Little Alexis blinked, and looked up through the bars of her cage. High above her, she could see through the dark clouds of this strange hell…a single star, bright and wonderful. It calmed her, and she closed her eyes, sniffling only slightly.

"IT isn't real!" Jaden's voice called out. "Fight it…"

Little Alexis nodded weakly, then looked back at the dark gods that were Nessa and Arliss. "It's not weal…it's not weal…" She repeated.

"Oh, it isn't, is it?" Nessa asked. "Do you know why I took over your Pima?" Alexis shook her head violently. "I took her over so I could use her in a summoning, to bring out a very special monster, the monster that will so you the true meaning of fear." She held out her hand. "I sacrifice the soul of Cyber Prima to bring forth my great and terrible king of demons, the lord of this world and your worst nightmare: Dark Lord HA Des!"

Little Alexis let out a whimper as Cyber Prima turned to dust, soaking into the ground. The earth trembled as the Dark Lord burst forth, robes fluttering as he pulled himself free of the hell below and into the hell above.

'It's not weal…it's just a duel…and wike a duel…' Little Alexis shook her head once more, getting rid of her fears. "Your demon can't hurt me! He's not real!"

"I believe he would say differently…" Nessa said

"I didn't finish!" Alexis shouted, stomping her little foot in a rage. "He isn't weal. All of this is just boogieman and campfire stowies. And all those things, while being very scawy, can go away with the light and with pwayer."

Giant Nessa rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I would not like to hear the joys of Jesus Christ. Thank you Miss Jehovah's Witness."

"You won't make fun of me with this! Solemn Judgment!" The dark goddess bellowed as the light from the card struck her monster directly, destroying it. (Alexis-800)

&&&

"See." Arliss said, watching as the attack was reduced to zero. "She can still duel." He glared at Zane. "So back off."

Zane frowned but did take a few steps back. Alexis seemed calm now, but he would be glad when she was free of that strange cage.

Nessa frowned, disappointed that she hadn't been able to finish this duel with her Dark Lord and the little magic she had gave him. The damage was done, but having Alexis cowering would have been the icing on the cake. "I will end my turn."

&&&

Alexis puzzled over what to do next. In her hand, she had Monster Reborn. She could use it to bring back any of her monsters, but which one? Gymnast could protect her, and if it survived a turn, had her effect. But Prima was strong, and could easily help finish the duel. Attack or defense…

Giant Nessa scoffed. "Just summon your little defense monster. You're too cowardly to attack me, Alexis. You are a weakling, just like I said before."

Giant Arliss nodded. "Yes…look at her, all scared. Almost feel bad for her, the little girl unable to stand up to us." He leaned down. "I say we keep her as a pet. Always wanted a pet…"

"I don't know…"

"But she's all tame!" Giant Arliss said, poking the cage. "We could let her out and I bet she would never run away! And I'll feed her and play with her, and I know she'll never bite!"

Giant Nessa put her finger to her chin. "Hmmm…I guess it might be fun…we could buy a pet carrier and take her to class…show her off to Zane and Jaden…maybe even let them have her for a few days…"

Alexis growled. It was bad enough they tortured her…now they thought they could control her…make her a trained monkey!

"NO!" She shouted. "I am thwough playing your games!" She stood up, shaking a fist at the two of them. "You 'ear me? I am thwough!" Her body glowed as she began to age. "I am done! This is all just some trick, to convince me to give up! Well, it won't work!" Alexis, back to normal, stood proud, staring down the two dark gods. "I use Monster Reborn to summon Prima back to my side of the field. And next turn, I will take you out!"

&&&

The crowd cheered as the cage faded away, leaving Alexis standing there, ready to face the duelist that had terrorized her.

"That's it Alexis!" Jaden cheered, pounding on the glass that separated him from her. "You show them why you are the best!"

"I never doubted her!" Dr. Crowler cried. "You have made me proud Alexis. Now, finish this game once and for all!"

"Whatever happened, it can't hurt you anymore!" Syrus called out.

"I agree!" Bastion said. "This is your game!"

"Alexis." Zane said calmly. "You've done well…now take the last step."

Alexis nodded, looking at each of her friends. "They're right…there is nothing you can do to me Nessa! I understand how you work! I don't know how you rigged those holograms, but they were all designed to throw me off, make me timid. But it did the reverse! I am stronger and more ready then ever. So make your last move, because in one turn, you're are through!"

The crowd burst into applause, cheering for the Queen of the Obelisk Dorm. Alexis grinned, waving to each of them, thanking them for their support…

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Nessa said, silencing the celebration. "Because there won't be a next turn." She tapped the card she had set with her two Poisons of the Old Man. "Not with this. I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back my ShadowSlayer. I will then sacrifice it and my Jowls of Dark Demise to bring forth Invader of Darkness!" The two monsters shattered, and the lights flickered as the lord of darkness marched onto the field, his twisted armor clanging together as he came to a stop next to Nessa. "And next, I will use Premature Burial, bringing back my ShadowSlayer once more!" The horse headed assassin burst out of the field, neighing in glee.

"No…" Alexis whispered, eyes wide. It suddenly made sense, everything that last turn. "You wanted me to have Prima! You wanted to finish of my best monster...just to…" Alexis began to stammer in shock. "j-just to beat me."

Arliss smirked from where he stood, keeping Zane from Alexis. "The trick to the long con? Get the pigeon to think it was all their idea."

Nessa grinned like a lioness cornering a Gazelle. She began to speak low, so only Alexis could hear her. "All of this was to break you, Alexis. I had to take you to the lowest point, so that the highest would seem so wonderful. And when you pulled yourself from your sorrow, and reached the height of joy…I brought you right back down, where you belong." She cackled in delight. "Invader of Darkness, destroy Prima with Final Shadow!"

Alexis looked on in horror as the dark lord fired blast form his hand, incinerating Prima, only to gasp as ShadowSlayer's blade cut into her, sending her tumbling to the ground. The crowd was stunned silent as Nessa made her way over to Alexis' prone form, toeing her slightly.

"I use to look up to you…you were my hero. When I saw you duel, I wanted to be just like you. All I wanted to be was your friend." She frowned, her eyes downcast. "And you spit on my hand of friendship. You never cared about me, never bothered to get to know me. It was always about Zane, Jaden…Arliss." She sneered. "Well, Arliss is mine…and what man would have you now…a broken little thing that you can't even poke?" She began to walk away, before turning back to look at Alexis. "You were my hero…but I've outgrown you."

Next Time: Nessa has won, and now she is looking to celebrate…but not with ice cream or party balloons. No, our favorite queen has something much sweeter in mind: Arliss.

Meanwhile, Alexis is still shell shocked from the horrors she has witnessed during Nessa's spell, and Jaden begins to think more about Arliss. All of this is leading to the next duel, where Arliss will take on Samantha Ciro, a Greek Duelist that wishes to see just how strong Arliss is.

Next time, The Choices we make Part One: To Love.

Author's Note: This chapter was a pain in the butt. I swore I had written in Nessa playing a card her first turn and never using it, but I can't find any reference to that. Then, I had to totally change the middle, as I thought Nightmare Cage allowed the controller to attack. Originally, Nessa wanted to bring Prima out over Gymnast because Alexis still had 1800 points, and she couldn't have won that turn.

But, all I had to do was add her setting it with the Poisons, and then a better reason for bringing out Prima, and I was all set. And I do think this new ending is more yummy yummy evil. I know this all takes the magic out of what you just read, but I thought you all should know how much this chapter hurt me.


	13. The Choices We Make Part One: To Love

"Did you see her cower?" Nessa asked excitedly. Arliss nodded, a grin plastered on his face. He was thrilled that not only his queen had won, but she was so moved by it. "My god, Arliss…"

"I'm not a god." Arliss teased. "yet."

"…that was just so…beeeeeerrrrrrrrr!" She said, making no sense in her utter joy. Her body had locked up as she did a little wiggle, as if too pumped up to stay still. "The fear when I threw out that bait, the thrill when she took it…I just…I don't think I can think of a word to describe it."

"I can." The king of the rare hunters said calmly, spinning her around so her back was to his front. He leaned in close, wrapping his arms around her middle he pulled her flush against him. "Hunt." The very word made them both shiver. "That was the thrill you felt."

"Yes…" She sighed, eyes half lidded.

"Nothin' like the hunt, my dear Nessa. The scouting of the terrain, the choosing of weapons, the selection of prey…all for that glorious moment when you spring the trap and take the spoils." He ran his hands along her stomach, making the young woman whimper. "Nothin'…" He slowly turned her head towards his, their lips inching closer together…

"Hey, I think they're down here! Vanessa!"

Arliss let out a hissing curse. "Damn Jaden Yuki…I swear that boy has some kind of radar on him for when he can ruin the moment."

Nessa glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as she heard the foot falls of two…no…three people. Two were heavy, the last light. And if Jaden was one of the people…well, you could guess who the lighter footsteps belonged too.

"Wish I could warp us to the shadow realm, but I don't have time…besides, lucky for us," Arliss said scarastically. "…Jaden can sense duel spirits, as well as shadow magic."

"Good thing you have me then." She stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a broom closet, the door shutting just as Jaden, Syrus and Bastion rounded the corner. The two of them pressed tight together, Nessa's backed against the wall as Arliss pushed against her, his head resting on her shoulder. She tried to shuffle to give him more room, and nearly toppled over a discarded mop bucket. Arliss' hands shot out, lifting her up with ease. Rather then set her feet back to the ground, Nessa chose to wrap them around Arliss' waist, leaning against his chest and the wall. Arliss let out his own whimper at the position, but silenced it as the group got closer. The two stilled themselves completely as they listened to the footsteps stop abruptly, their pursuers now 2 feet away. the king and queen listened in on the conversation going on just on the other side of the door.

"I don't see them Jay." Syrus said. Both hunters, with their enhanced senses, could hear Syrus shuffle a bit.

"I agree with Syrus." Bastion said. "We heard no running coming from this way, and with the echo in these halls…"

"But I know I heard them!" Jaden exclaimed, obviously confused by the lack of a Nessa and an Arliss standing in the hall. "They couldn't have just disappeared!"

"Of course they couldn't Jaden. It's theoretically impossible." Bastion stated. "You must have just been hearing things."

"Or maybe they are further down Jay. These hallways do echo…"

Arliss could tell that Jaden was not satisfied with that answer, but he would let it go. "Man, I was hoping to find Vanessa before the lunch break ended. I wanted to talk to her alone for a bit."

"Assuming you could find her…" Bastion began. "There is a high probability that Arliss would have been with her. And I doubt he would allow you to go off anywhere with his…"

"Lover?" Syrus added.

"Quite."

Jaden sighed. "I just want to know what Vanessa did to Alexis. She's been acting weird enough as it is. She talked back to Dr. Crowler, she hasn't been to her room in 4 days, she's hanging off of Arliss, and now she makes Alexis have a nervous breakdown." The slifer duelist sighed. "Something is wrong here guys, and I intend to get to the bottom of it."

Syrus' stomach growled. "Well, do what you want. I plan to get to the bottom of a soup bowl."

Bastion seemed to agree. "Yes Jaden, there isn't much we can do now. They are obviously not here, and standing around will not find them. Besides, most likely they are buying lunch themselves. They still need to eat, just like everyone else."

"I guess you're right." Jaden said glumly. "Come on, lets go."

"Wow Jaden…" Syrus' voice said, getting softer as they moved away. "I never thought I would see you depressed about getting lunch!"

After waiting a minute, Arliss gently detangled himself from Nessa and turned around. Cracking the door, he looked about, and finding the hall clear, stepped out of their hiding spot and took a breath.

"That was good thinkin' girl. I might be a hunter…but I am in no mood to deal with Jaden Yuki and his pack of whiny little friends." Arliss looked up at a nearby wall clock and thought. "We have 50 minutes before we need to get back. I don't need to worry about preppin' or anything, so we can cut it close. They all are gonna be in the cafeteria, so maybe we should go back to my dorm and get something for us to nibble on. Bastion was right, we still need to eat." He itched his head. "What do you think about that, Nessa? Feel like eatin'?"

"Actually…" Nessa's voice said form behind him, the tone sultry. "I have something much better mind."

Arliss smirked. "And what would that…" He turned around to face her, and his body froze up for the second time in 3 days.

Nessa stood in the broom closet, gloriously naked, only wearing her choker and leather coat. Arliss had known that her body had undergone some startling transformations, but to see them up close…it made him want to drop to his knees and give thanks to every deity known to man.

"My my my…" Arliss stammered, pulling on his shirt collar. His cool, collected demeanor was gone in front of this dark bewitching woman he called his queen. "You are l-lookin' mighty fine Nessa….mighty fine…"

"arliss." She said, her voice low and dangerous. "We have a problem."

The shadow mage gulped. "We do?"

"Yes." Nessa's hand snaked out, grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him into the closet. The closet door shut with a bang as Nessa pinned Arliss between it and her unrestrained chest. "You…" Her hand crawled down to the middle of his shirt. "Aren't…." She gave it a tug, ripping it clear from his body. "Naked." She gave him the most brazen, lustful gaze he had ever seen. The memories of their first morning danced through his head with vengeance. "Now then…" Her hand crept once more, now to the waist of his jeans. "Are you going to be a good little king and do what the queen asks?"

If anyone had been out in the hall, they would have heard the sound of fabric being pulled off, shoes flung into a wall, flesh pressing flesh and bodies bang against the door.

Inside the closet, He grabbed her wrists and restrained her, slamming both of them into the opposite wall. "Time for the queen to give the king his present. One he waited a long time to get from you, lover." He whispered, closing the space between their lips and delivering a toe curling, mind numbing, babble inducing first kiss to his queen.

&&&

"Any luck?" Chumley asked, looking up from the plate full of hotdogs that he was munching on. The school, knowing that it would take far too long for everyone to go back their dorms to get lunch, had brought out some food carts to let the students get in a quick meal before the second half of the duels took place.

Jaden plopped down next to him, propping his chin up with his hands. "No. We couldn't find any sign of Vanessa or Arliss."

Bastion nodded as he took a seat next to the slifers. "I assume that they are off celebrating their win against Alexis." He pulled a power bar from his blazer pocket and chewed on it thoughtfully. "I still do not see why you wish to talk to her Jaden. From what you have told me, Vanessa has made it clear she doesn't want to talk to anyone other then Arliss."

"And she certainly hasn't been very nice to anyone." Syrus said, returning from the food cart with a couple hamburgers, passing one to Jaden. "You want one Bastion?"

"No thank you Syrus." Bastion said. "Not quite trusting cows at the moment, not with the maddening things I've heard about them." He continued in on his power bar. Bastion had been meaning to return to his dorm after his match against Hayden to go over the duel, figure out if there was any way to tighten up his deck based on it's performance. His water deck was almost complete, and his other decks were doing fine, but his wind deck seemed to be lacking when it came to brute force. 'Maybe an equip…' He shook his head slightly. If he began to think about that, he would never be able to get on with the day.

He had been heading to the Ra Yellow dorm when Jaden had caught up with, asking if he could help him find Vanessa. Bastion, who had previously taken a shine to Jaden, agreed. In Jaden, Bastion saw the potential for a great duelist. Of course, he would need to get his head out of the clouds, but there was still that raw talent, just waiting to be mastered.

So, after meeting up with Syrus, the three of them had gone in search of the two missing duelists, only to waste 10 minutes looking around empty halls. Disappointed, they had returned to where most of the students were gathered, and decided to regroup and go looking again after they had something to eat.

"So Jaden, you haven't answered my question." Bastion looked over at the normally hyper-active slifer. "Why is it you wish to talk to Vanessa?"

"I thought she was called Nessa now?" Chumley asked.

"That is what she called herself." Syrus said. "Nessa Lockehart. Wonder why she changed her name."

"Probably avoiding the stigma that is slifer." Chumley replied. "I mean, it's obvious that she's gotten a lot stronger then she was before, and with that win against Alexis, I bet she'll be going to RaYellow." He paused, looking at Jaden. "Maybe you two will meet up…what are you going to change your name to Jaden?"

"Uh…I wasn't planning…"

"I'm gonna change my name to Max Power." Chumley said with a grin. "I saw it on a cartoon show. Totally 'lishious. Ooo! You could be Robert Coolington!"

Jaden held up his hand, chuckling slightly. "I don't think I'm going to change my name, Chumley."

"You say that now." He said, taking a bite of another hot dog. "But give it a few weeks, and we won't even recognize you."

Syrus looked down glumly at his burger. "Yea…maybe Vanessa simply doesn't want to be around us losers anymore." He added mentally, 'Like you will, Jay.'

"I think it's more then that, Sy." Jaden said. "I think something happened to Vanessa…something to change her."

"Well, that is obvious." Bastion said. "Her supposed 'growth spurt' is hard to miss. I still say she must have taken some kind of steroid. IT would explain the mood swings and the increase in body mass."

Jaden shook his head. "I don't think so…I think Arliss did something to Vanessa… something that is making her act like this."

"What are you saying Jaden…that Arliss is blackmailing Vanessa or something?"

"No…when I saw Vanessa activate the Nightmare Cage, there was this weird glow around her and the card. It was like some kind of…dark shell formed around her. Right when I saw it, Alexis began to freak out." Jaden took a bite out of his hamburger. "I think Arliss has done something to Vanessa, brainwashed her or something, and now Vanessa is able to do the same thing to Alexis."

Bastion shook his head. "Simply not possible. Brainwashing is a long, drawn out process. Arliss would have needed to be alone with Vanessa for almost a year in order to get her under his control." He folded the wrapped from his power bar up and placed it in his pocket. "There is no way that someone can brainwash someone instantly. Next you'll try and make us believe that amazons are real, or that duelists can make monsters appear without a duel disk, or Professor Banner is an evil mummy out to rule the world."

"That's exactly what I think….er…not about the mummy or the amazons. I bet Arliss figured out a way to make take control of Vanessa's mind, and then taught his new puppet how to do the same thing to Alexis, convince she was seeing things that scared her."

"Jaden…" Bastion said slowly, as if talking to a child. "I was down on the field when Vanessa activated that card, and I didn't see anything like what you have described. All I saw was her play a card, and then Alexis freak out about it." He gave a slight nod. "Perhaps she has claustrophobia. Being in that cage could easily have made her panic and begin to see things that were not there."

"Well, if you want…" Syrus said, looking over Jaden's shoulder. "You can ask her."

The 4 guys looked over to see Alexis' friends Mindy and Jasmine, along with another girl, helping to guide the queen of the obelisk blue over to where the foursome sat. The three girls looked on, concerned for their friend. Alexis' face was blank, her eyes almost dead as she simply sat in the chair, staring past everyone and anything in her line of vision.

"What's wrong with her?" Syrus asked.

"Well, hello to you two Syrus." Jasmine said. "Nice to see you when we are actually dressed." Syrus blushed, shrinking down in his seat, avoiding the questioning glance he got from Bastion.

"We're not sure." Mindy complained. "She was all quiet and still since that duel. We were walking by here, and she finally managed to say, "Jaden". Began to struggle when we tried to pull her away."

"Right then." Jaden said, leaning across to the table. "I say we get to the bottom of this."

"But first…" Chumley said, pulling Jaden back down and staring with heart-filled eyes at the unknown girl. "Who are you, and what are you doing here with me…I mean with them…yea…"

The 3rd girl smiled. She was just taller then Alexis, and seemed to have a slight resemblance to her. But that could have been because of her hair, which was a similar shade of blonde as Alexis. But that was as far as their similarities went. While Alexis was a tough southern beauty, this girl was a golden goddess. Her sunny hair was long, hanging past her shoulders and falling all about her body. She had deep amber eyes that twinkled when she smiled, and the cutest button nose. Her skin was tanned to a healthy bronze, her lips done up in a subtle pink lip gloss. She giggled, glancing coyly at Chumley through her long eyelashes.

"My name is Samantha Ciro." She replied, her voice tinted with that of a greek accent. "I am a new student here, and Alexis and her friends had been kind enough to take me under their wing. No other girls from my prep school had come to this academy, so I am all by myself."

Chumley flashed her a shy grin. "Well…feel free to ask me for help if you want, Samantha. I've been here for a year, so I know all the 'lishous spots."

Samantha giggled again, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Oh…I love how you talk…it is so…different, from everyone else."

"Well, I am very different from everyone else."

"I'll say." Bastion muttered. "Now then, if we are quite done with the introduction, I believe we can begin to question Alexis about what exactly happened in that duel. Get to the bottom of all this."

"Good luck." Mindy said softly. "We have been trying to get her to tell us for the last 20 minutes. All she does is shake her head and whimper."

Jasmine nodded. "I've never seen Alexis like this…it's like she lost her spark, her edge. She's just…hollow."

Jaden frowned and took a hold of Alexis' hands, giving them a squeeze. "Hey Alexis, you in there? We kinda want to talk." Alexis whimpered, shaking her head. "Come on now, it's just us, your friends. You can talk to us, right?" Again, she shook her head. "Ok then…"

"See, mental breakdown." Bastion said. "What she needs is a good psychiatrist. Maybe a year or two, give or take. That will straighten all of this out and get her back on the road to good mental health."

"No way Bastion." Jaden said, noticing how Alexis' eyes grew wide at the thought of medical attention. "I don't think this is anything science can explain." He looked at Alexis and gave her a smile. "Ok, let's try this: I am going to ask you a question, and you nod your head if I'm right, ok?" Alexis looked at him, and gave him a tiny nod. "First off, are you afraid of tight spaces." She nodded her head.

"I told you."

"Ask her if that is why she is freaked out." Samantha said. "I could say I was scared of a bug, and if there was one on a robber's hand, you would claim that I was frightened by the bug, not the weapon."

"Now you are just being smart…"

"Exactly." Samantha said with a grin.

"Cute, smart and funny." Chumley said. "Wow Samantha, you sure are super cool. No, more then that, you are uber cool."

"Aw, you are sweet Chumley!" Samantha said with a wide grin. "Thank you so much!"

Bastion rolled his eyes. "If we could… I only had a power bar, and I would like to keep it in my stomach."

"Right then." Jaden said. "Alexis, was it the tight space that freaked you out?" She shook her head. "What did?" Alexis squeezed her eyes shook and violently shook her head, like a child not wanting to eat her spinach. "Come on Alexis, you can trust us. We won't let anything hurt you."

"Yea, and we will never tell anyone what you told us. I never told anyone that Jaden sleeps with a pink teddy bear…" Syrus' eyes grew wide as Jaden stared him down, slack-jawed. "Oops…sorry Jay."

"A pink teddy bear?" Bastion asked with a smirk. "Does he have a name?"

"I bet it's Mr. Furrybottom!" Mindy said with a grin.

"We're getting off topic again!" Jasmine complained. "And this is not helping Alexis. Go on Jaden." She commanded. She didn't like it that Alexis seemed to want to be near the slifer/now ra student, but she didn't have much of a choice. If it would get her friend back to normal, she would be willing to let Jaden ride on her back to and from class for a month.

"right." Jaden locked eyes with Alexis. "Now come on, tell us what the big deal is. What has you freaked out? What scared you?"

Alexis looked about fearfully, searching for something to pop up at her. There was no way she could tell them about the horrific demons that had taunted her, that she now suspected had been her friends, or atleast a form of them. She wouldn't tell them about what she had seen in those dark shadows, how she had become a scared little girl, crying out for a brother that never came. She couldn't tell them this, but that didn't mean she couldn't tell them…

"Arliss." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

All of them looked up at this, confused. "Arliss?" Syrus said. "He's the one that scared you?"

"Nessa…Arliss…Nessa…" She whispered, their names a terrified mantra, till all the words merged into a rolling, trembling moan. Her body shook, and Jasmine and Mindy wrapped their arms around her, trying to hold their friend still, to calm her shattered nerves.

For Jaden, that was all he needed to hear. Alexis' own words, muttering the name "Arliss", confirmed his theory: The Obelisk Blue Student from the Southern United States was behind all of this. 'He must have some strange power. Firs he makes Vanessa into some coldhearted super babe, and now Alexis is a quivering pile of mush.' A frown crossed the young teen's face. 'I am certainly aren't going to let him get away with this. And there is only one real way I know how to deal with people: and that's through a duel!'

"Alright guys…" Jaden said, standing up. "I say its time we settled this, once and for all. And the best way to settle it, is by going to the source: Arliss." He made a move towards the door, but Alexis' hand shoot out, holding his arm in a death grip. Jaden tried to free himself, but Alexis refused to let go, stubbornly pulling him back down to the table. "Alexis…"

"No!" She hissed, her voice small and scared. "home…"

"Home?" Syrus asked.

"I think she wants to go back to the dorms." Samantha stated. Alexis nodded her head, looking at Jaden with big, tear filled eyes.

"Home?"

Jaden sighed. "Let no one ever say I am not a softie for a girl in distress. Come on Alexis, let's get you back to your dorm." He looked up at the three girls. "Can any of you take her?"

"We would, but we are all dueling after lunch, and Dr, Crowler will throw a fit if we miss our matches."

Jaden nodded. "Alright then, I'll just take her…isn't like I don't know the way." He chuckled, but from the looks the girls gave him, he decided to quiet down and help Alexis up.

"You want us to come too, Jay?" Syrus asked, hoping to be able to spend some time talking to his friend. He realized that very soon, Jaden would be spending all his time at the Ra dorm, and this might be their last chance to hang out as buddies, pals, amigos, best friends…

"I don't think so Syrus." Mindy said, staring him down, her eyes hard as diamonds. "I'd rather you go one week without sneaking into our dorm." Syrus blushed, and once again Bastion looked on, utterly confused.

"Yea Sy, it's fine. You enjoy the duels…and maybe keep an eye out for Vanessa. If you see her, try and tell her that I want to talk. You know, try and settle some of them things going on between us?"

"Sure Jay." Syrus said sadly as Jaden led the once again quiet Alexis away. "Anything for you…pal."

&&&

"Students, welcome back to the second half of duel exam. We will be beginning in a few moments with the next round with 12 more duelists competing together. Would the following duelists please report to the main arena? Chmley Huffington…"

Syrus and Bastion sat down in the arena, ready to see how the next group of students did. Mindy, Jasmine and Samantha had already gone to get ready, having received from Doctor Crowler in advance their dueling positions, though they did not know their opponents.

"So Bastion…what did you think of Vanessa?" Syrus paused, and decided to clarify. "You know, beyond how she looks and how she made Alexis freak out, and her choice in boyfriends, or how she acts in front of teachers, or even how she dresses, and how she wears her hair…"

"Syrus, you're babbling." Bastion said. "Take a deep breath and just say what you are curious about."

"Right…what did you think of her dueling?"

Bastion gave this some thought. He had not expected this question, but it made perfect sense to ask. Vanessa was a slifer red, and from what he had heard about her, her deck was not that good. But today, not only had she used a cunning Nightmare deck, she had also beaten Alexis Rhodes, the best female duelist at the school. No small feat, and when you added in her ability to trick Alexis into handing her the match with that Cyber Prima, Vanessa had shown she had developed as a duelist almost as rapidly as her body had developed.

'I wonder if it is right to call her a slifer? Jaden was promoted to Ra Yellow, and he only beat Chazz, one of the best in his age group. Alexis is the best not just of her age group, but of all the female duelists…'

"Earth to Bastion…hellllloooooo!" Syrus called out, waving his hands in front of his face.

Bastion blinked. "Terribly sorry Syrus…just thinking over your question."

"Yea…and…?"

"I would say that Vanessa has certainly advanced when it comes to dueling. Her deck is a rare one, and difficult to control. Even some pros would not attempt to try a Nightmare deck, and Nessa appeared to have mastered it. Still, it is hard to decide on a duelist's skill by merely one duel. They must be tested, over and over, with countless different decks in order to truly get accurate results. It would be foolish of me to call her a good duelist…"

"It's ok to just say, "I don't know.""

Bastion tumbled back. "I am not saying that!"

"I know, you were rambling on…"

They were cut off by the announcer. "And the final match for this round will be Samantha Ciro vs Arliss Lockehart." The crowd murmured to themselves, wondering how the mysterious duelist would do in this duel.

Samantha grinned to herself. 'I was hoping I would duel you Mr. Lockehart. I want to see how I stack up against you. Let's see just how good you truly are now, and I'll show you a thing or two about dueling.'

However, everyone couldn't help but notice that once again, Arliss and Nessa were late showing up. The other duelists sighed, suing the time to shuffle their decks as they waited of their final teen to come to the arena and actually let them begin their matches at some point.

"Miss Ciro." Dr. Crowler said, stepping out onto the field. "I think it's obvious that Arliss is not going to show up. A pity, but he has been attacking terrible lately. Now then, we can assign you…"

"No." Samantha said. She looked at Dr. Crowler. "I want Mr. Lockehart, plain and simple. I'll wait."

"And I don't thing she'll have to wait long." Bastion said, pointing down to one of the openings that lead to the field. "Look down there, I think he is finally coming!" The crowd all turned to watch as Arliss came onto the field, Nessa hanging from his arm. No music introduced them this time, but there was no need, because they themselves were enough to leave everyone speechless.

They appeared to have been mauled.

Nessa smiled like a happy child, her hair all messed up and sticking up everywhere. Her lips were swollen and puffy, her eyes half glazed over. Her lipstick was smeared, though it was hard to tell with the dopey grin she wore. Her neck and shoulders were covered in hickies, and she was had her bra tucked in her jacket pocket. Nessa's shirt was on backwards, and she was missing her shoes, walking barefoot. Though walking was not exactly a good word, as she seemed to be stumbling about.

Arliss was in just about the same shape. He was bare-chested, long thin red scratches drawn all along his form, with just as many hickies also dotting his flesh. His hair was tussled and out of place, a matching grin plastered on. But most startling was the many black lipstick prints that covered his body, starting at his lips and going all the way down to his jean's waist line.

Dr. Crowler stared in horror as his diamond in the rough walked happily over to his spot, eyes half open. "What…what is the mean…"

"I have an announcement!" Arliss shouted, sounding half drunk. "To the janitor…I am sorry about what I did to your closet…and your mop." Nessa giggled hysterically, Arliss barely able to hold her up.

Dr. Crowler pulled on his collar. "Yes…well…I am not sure we want to know what you did…"

"But it was so great. Arliss took it and he…"

"Yes yes, I am now very sure I don't want to know…Mr. Lockehart, are you ready to duel?"

Arliss looked at Samantha and blinked. "Against her? Yea, why not. Already had my fun a few minutes ago."

"3 times." Nessa said dreamily.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "IF we could?"

Arliss nodded and gently pried Nessa from his arm. "Right then…time to let Arliss get to work, ok my queen?"

Nessa nuzzled his arm. "nooooo…" she whined, sounding like a little girl. "no work…more play…not letting you go…"

"If you let me duel, I promise much more fun. Now be a big girl and let Arliss do his job." She nodded, but then leaned in and began to whisper in his ear. Arliss sighed and waved her on. "Go ahead, if that will make you feel better."

Nessa smiled and stood tall beside Arliss, glaring at Samantha. "Remember this…" Her hand snaked out and cupped a certain part of Arliss' anatomy. "this is mine…it's not yours." Nessa gave her a grin and skipped over to the wall where Arliss had stood an hour ago, promptly falling asleep.

"First off…ew. Second off…" Samantha activate her duel disk. "I have no need for what's her's. I am going to show you how you really duel."

"Looking forward to it."

Next Time: The duel between Arliss and Samantha begins. But while Samantha begins big, Arliss seems out of it, and more concerned with giving the audience a positive image of himself. Will he pull it together in time to defeat Samantha? And while this is happening, Jaden tries to figure out what is wrong with Alexis. Next time, The Choices we make Part 2: To Attack!

Authors note: Just to note, this is as limey as the story will get. There will be no sex, nor description of nudity or intense petting/kissing/groping/Miroku-acting.

Also, here is a ranking of duelist according to skill level. Note that just because a duelist is ranked higher then another one, this doesn't mean they are insured a victory. For example, Samantha could easily beat Arliss if she can get her combos off. But since they don't always work, she has a lower rating. Likewise, Arliss might not always win against someone like Alexis, due to her maybe figuring out how to block his strategy. This is just to give you a broad idea of how each duelist stacks up.

Yugi Moto

Seto Kaiba

Pegasus/Joey/Mai/

Zane/

Jaden Yuki/Prof. Banner

Bastion/Arliss

Nessa/Alexis/Samantha Ciro

Crowler

Chazz

Average Obelisk/ Mindy/ Jasmine

Average Ra/Hayden/ Robert MacFarlene/ Stewart Mewes

Vanessa (now nessa)

Syrus/Souta Higurashi

Average Slifer/ Johnny Salerizine/ Hector Garcia/ Tyrone Stewart/ Franklin Parker

Chumley


	14. The Choices We Make Part Two: To Attack

Dr. Crowler looked between Samantha, who was staring down her opponent, and Arliss, who looked half out of it, and sighed. "Well then, now that everyone is here, I suppose we can…"

"Snork!" Everyone looked at Nessa, who rubbed her nose on her sleeve and continued to sleep, snoring soundly. Arliss snickered at what a cute and innocent picture his dark evil queen made.

"…continue the duels." Dr. Crowler finished.

All 12 duelists nodded, activating their duel disks and drawing their first hand. Arliss held out his arm, motioning for Samantha to go first.

"You are too kind." She said, examining the cards she had drawn. "But enough pleasantries. Lets get to the part where I beat you."

"Oh, I can't wait to see this." Arliss said with grim smile. "Been a long time since someone tried to beat me."

Samantha grinned. For her, this had nothing to do with vengeance or anger. This wasn't like when Chazz 'needed' to beat Jaden, or Vanessa's grudge match against her former idol. For her, this was a chance to see exactly how she stacked up against one of the best the school had. It was a benchmark, and she was going to measure herself right here and now.

She held up her card. "I'll start by summoning Harpie Lady 1, in attack mode!" On Samantha's side of the field, the red headed winged beast flew down, hovering 13 feet above the dueling field.

"Wait a minute…" Syrus asked. "What is a Harpie Lady 1? I thought there was only one kind of Harpie Lady."

Bastion shook his head. "Actually Syrus, originally there was only one Harpie Lady, most famously used by the legendary Mai Valentine. However, recently there was produced four new Harpie Ladies: Harpie Lady 1, 2 and 3, as well as Cyber Harpie."

"So you mean that Samantha has up to…uh…add 3…carry the five…"

"12?"

"Yes! 12 harpies?"

"No." Bastion said with a sigh. "I2 Corporations officially made it that all these harpies count as an original harpie. As a result, a harpie duelist must pick and chose 3 of the 5 different harpie types for their deck." He watched as one of the girls that had been with Samantha…Mindy, he realized…was attacked. 

"So, Samantha only has 3 harpies in her deck? That seems kind a dangerous."

"If can be…" Bastion said. "But that's why each of the new harpies has a special effect. Cyber Harpie has an attack of 1800, while #1…"

Samantha smiled at Arliss. "And now, allow me to show you my Harpie Lady 1's special effect: When she is out on the field, she is able to boost all wind type monsters attack up by 300, including herself. That means my Harpie Lady 1 raises her own attack to 1600!" The bird woman let out a scream and rose in the air, the wind lifting her up 3 feet to a high of 16 feet. "And I'll end my turn."

Arliss nodded, looking over his hand. "A powerin' up monster…now that's a deck I can get behind." Arliss held up a card. "Now then, I think I'll be just settin' this monster, and end my turn."

"That's all?" Syrus said. "I thought for sure that Arliss would be attacking that Harpie Lady."

"Don't assume anything Syrus. Arliss Lockehart might be a tad brazen, but his deck is anything but. A ninja deck revolves around stealth and avoidance, only attacking when it is absolutely necessary. It might appear as if he is playing chicken, but he is more likely watching to see what she is capable of; holding out till he finds a kink in Samantha's armor. And when he does, you can be assured that he will take advantage."

Samantha had come to the same conclusion. 'He obviously being cautious. He can't risk attacking me hard and fast, not knowing what I have planned. Very smart Mr. Lockehart, very smart.' She drew her next card. "But will it be enough?" She question quietly. "I think it's time we took this game to the next level." She asked louder, before she placed a spell card on her duel disk, and those in the audience grabbed onto their seats as a hard burst of wind shot through the arena, whipping paper and litter into the air. "And when I say level, I mean in the building sense. You see, I activated my field card Rising Air Current. This card brings a warm blast of air directly into the playing field, sending my Harpie up into the sky, allowing her to deliver more stunning aerial attacks…attacks that are 500 atk points stronger!" The Harpie Lady 1 rose up 5 more feet, looking down at Arliss and his one lone defense monster. "Now then, allow me to show you how we duel in Greece! Harpie Lady 1, attack Mr. Lockehart with Updraft Dive!"

The harpie nodded and collapsed her wings, going into a spinning dive. At the last moment, she opened her wings up once more, talons sinking into Arliss' defense monster and lifting it up, the monster shattering the harpie rose. However, both Samantha and her monster looked on in confusion as a ninja bo, with a long hooking sickle, remained on the field.

"What is that?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"A weapon…a ninja weapon if I'm not mistaken." Bastion said. "I think you are about to see the greatest strength of a ninja deck: The surprise effect!" He stated, watching as the sickle bo fell to the ground, slicing the Raising Air Current card. The Harpie Lady 1 let out a screech and plummeted, just catching herself and rising back to 16 feet off the ground.

Arliss smirked. "You see, that is why you should look before you leap. If you had, maybe you would have seen my Armed Ninja." The southern duelist grinned. "My Armed Ninja, he didn't much care for your little field card, so he got rid of it. I hope you don't mind."

"not at all." Samantha said, though her tone said to the world that she did mind falling into that trap. "I'll set this card, and end my turn."

Arliss nodded, drawing his next card. He thought for a moment, glancing at the Harpie, before he held up two cards. "Ok Sammy, you showed me how the Greeks dueled. Now, I believe it be only fair to show you how we duel in Texas. First, I am gonna up summon my White Ninja, in attack mode…

"Think again!" Samantha said, holding out her hand. "Allow me to reveal my trap: Trap Hole. This card allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field with 1000 attack points or more the instant it's summoned!" The white ninja leaped onto the field, only to disappear through the dark hole that formed beneath him.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show why turnaround is fair play. I will activate the spell card Fissure!" The ground trembled as Arliss placed the card onto his duel disk, ripping apart. "Now then, this is really a battle of wills: Can a wind monster avoid a card that destroys it by openin' a hole in the ground? Let's watch, shall we?" The harpie lady 1 let out a scream as the winds that had been holding her aloft began to rise and fall, affected by the new canyon below her. She began to tumble about, desperate to stay aloft, but to no avail. With a final death cry, the winged monster crashed to the ground, shattering. "Earth 1, Harpie 0."

"Ugh." Nessa groaned, stretching. She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "A'lis?" She mumbled. "What's going on? What was with the screaming?"

Arliss chuckled as his girl unwound herself from her catnap, fingers wiggling about as she worked the kinks out of even the smallest muscles. She was truly a beautiful sight, and part of him wished he could forfeit the duel and go lay beside her, enjoying her warm body against his. And normally, he might think about doing that, if this was a normal duel. But Samantha…she was matching him move for move. He was definitely enjoying this match too much…Nessa, sadly, could wait till he finished this match. Business Joy before Nessa Pleasure.

"It's nothin' Nessa. You can go back to sleep."

Nessa shook her head. "No…I am all sleeped out." She scratched her head, licking her lips. "I am going to get a snack, you want anything?"

"I wouldn't say no to one of those chocolate chip cookies, with the ice cream inside." Arliss took out his wallet. "Miss Ciro, you want anything? I'll buy."

"Uh…" Samantha said, scratching her head. "Seriously?"

Arliss suggested. "I'm a gentlemen first, duelist second. It would be rather rude not to offer you a bite."

"Well…" Samantha said, startled that the man that had trained Alexis' apparent tormentor was offering her yummy frozen treats. "I guess, if they have a chocolate drum stick…" she was interrupted by an explosion, Chumley flying from where he had stood and sliding right next to Samantha.

"Uh…Could I get an ice cream sandwich?" Chumley asked sheepishly.

Arliss shrugged. "Might as well…any of you other guys want something?" He pulled out a notebook and a pen, taking orders.

"Mr. Lockehart!" Dr. Crowler screamed. "You can not interrupt a duel to have a snack break! And you certainly can't interrupt 6 duels to have one either! It is unheard of, it is unfounded…"

"Cherry Popsicle?" Arliss asked.

"…it can be allowed this time, I guess." Dr. Crowler said, going back to his designated spot. The southern duelist nodded and handed Nessa the list, along with 2 $20 bills.

"That should cover it Nessa. Get you and me somethin' special while you are there…you pick."

Nessa nodded, stuffing the money into the waistband of her pants. "I'll be right back guys!"

"Man, lucky duelists." Syrus said.

"Lucky currency." Syrus and Bastion turned to see Hayden McGregor sit down next to them. Hayden was another Ra Yellow, an average duelist who Bastion had beaten earlier that day. The young man was from Scotland, with thick brown red hair, greenish blue eyes, and a winning smile. He was around Bastion's height, though he was a bit thinner then Bastion.

He was also obsessed with women.

"Quite." Bastion said. "Though I must say, Arliss is being quite smart here. This is a cunning move."

"Yea, the Fissure card got rid of that Harpie."

"I wasn't talking about that Syrus; I was talking about him buying ice cream for all the duelists down there."

Syrus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious lad?" Hayden said. "After what happened to that girl, Alexis, they are in danger of being hated by this entire school. So, they have to do something to prove that they are really not that bad of people."

"Hence the ice cream run." Bastion said. "And look, it is already working. The duelists down there think both of them are friendly, and the audience thinks they have big hearts. A perfect strategy."

&&&

"Ok Alexis, here we are." Jaden lowered himself to Alexis' bed, the young woman plopping down beside him. "See, everything is perfectly fine. No one is going to hurt you."

Alexis just stared ahead, eyes hardly blinking, focused on nothing at all. Jaden sighed, and realizing that Alexis was in no shape to talk, placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed, laying her down on the bed. He walked over to the end of the bed, and lifting one leg, then another, removed her boots. He had decided not to touch her blazer, though he doubted it was comfortable to sleep in.

'Just what I need, Alexis to snap out this mood only to beat me for undressing her.' Jaden thought as he pulled a quilt off a seeder chest and draped it along Alexis' body. The queen of Obelisk Blue continued just to stare at the ceiling, giving no sign that she even knew Jaden was there.

"Ok Alexis, I'm going to get going then. I want to see if I can get back in time to catch Arliss." Jaden moved towards the door, and without thinking, flicked the light switch, casting darkness into the room.

&&&

"_Alexis!"_

"_Atticus, I'll save you!"_

"_Help me….Alexis…"_

"_You can't save him…you're too quick! You were always too weak! If you'd been stronger, he'd have been ok!"_

&&&

"NOOO!"

Jaden turned to see Alexis thrashing violently, her arms sending her lamp and alarm clock crashing into a wall. Jaden was at her side in an instant, having clicked the light back on in his desperate run. Alexis continued to scream bloody murder, eyes bolted open as she looked around rapidly, searching for something, something that only existed in her mind.

"Alexis, it's ok!" Jaden shouted in desperation, grabbing a hold of her arms and pinning her to the bed.

"LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" She chanted till her voice was hoarse. Jaden struggled to keep her down, to prevent Alexis from hurting herself physically as she dealt with her mental injuries. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! NESSA… NESSA…. ARLISS!'"

"ALEXIS!" Jaden shouted, grabbing her head and forcing it to stay still, her frightened eyes peering into his own. "It's just me…Jaden…it's ok Alexis, there is no one here. No one."

"J-Jaden?" She hiccupped. Jaden nodded and Alexis bolted up, latching onto him. The young woman, the girl who had been some strong and confident in their duel against each other just a week ago, was now holding him like a teddy bear, sobbing against hard into his chest.

"It's ok…I'm going to get to the bottom of this…I'm going to find out what happened to you."

&&&

"Well, that was very tasty." Arliss said, polishing off the last of his cookie ice cream sandwich. Samantha was still working on the cone of her ice cream drumstick, while most of the other duelists still had half of their treats to go. Most of the crowd had decided to go make a break for the snack bars and restrooms themselves, so the arena was mostly empty. "Thank you Nessa."

Nessa looked up from her sundae in a cup and grinned, licking chocolate sauce from her lips. "You're very welcome."

"Yea, thanks you two!" Chumley said as he devoured the rest of his dessert. "You two are totally 'lisious." The other duelists nodded in agreement, giving thanks to the two dark duelists.

"Yes, I must say I am thankful as well Mr. Lockehart, Miss Fo…I mean Miss Lockehart. While this might not be standard, I think we could all use a pick-me-up after poor Alexis' breakdown." Dr. Crowler licked his Popsicle and slide the whole thing into his mouth several times.

&&&

_Be glad I didn't get him a creamsicle._

"_That is disgustin', Nessa. Disgustin' yet hilarious."_

_Yea, it's still funny. I nearly did a Snoopy Dance when he said he wanted a cherry Popsicle._

"_I bet you did."_

_&&&_

"Well Samantha, I think it's be began this here duel." Arliss said, allowing his accent to slip into his common slightly stereotypical Georgian accent. "And I believe it is now your turn."

Samantha nodded, refocusing herself on the duel. She had been throw off by the snack break, and now she had to remind herself that she wanted to beat Arliss, not eat a snack with him. "For this turn…" She drew her next card and nodded. "I will summon Harpie's Brother, in attack mode." On her side of the field, the red winged birdman appeared, his spiked black hair not even moving an inch as he fell t the ground, landing on just his toes, before launching himself back into the air, hovering 18 feet above the field. "And next, I will activate a second Rising Air Current, sending my Bro up another 5 feet. But he won't be staying their for long. Harpie's Brother, attack Arliss directly: Updraft Dive!" Like the Harpie Lady before him, the Harpie's bro went into a spiraling dive, only to pull up just in time, his long tri-blade slicing right into Arliss' stomach. The young man let out a grunt, clutching his gut. (Arliss: 1700)

"What did I miss?" Syrus asked, returning to his seat with three ice cream treats on sticks. Each one was chocolate, in the shape of a Kuriboh. He passed one to Bastion, another to Hayden, keeping one for himself.

"Samantha was just able to summon a stronger winged beast and take out over half of Arliss' life points."

"Whoa. I can't believe I missed that!"

Hayden grinned. "Aye, but you did manage to wrangle a good…whatever this is." He took a bite out of his treat.

&&&

"Hey Alexis…you ok?" Jaden asked softly, stroking her back. Alexis shook her head, hiccupping slightly as she rubbed her nose on Jaden's blazer, her hands tangled in the fabric. "You want to talk about it?"

"I can't" She whispered. "I just can't Jaden."

The young slifer frowned as the once proud queen of obelisk blue trembled in his arms. "Did Nessa and Arliss really do this to you."

"…yes."

"what did they do?" Alexis let out another whimper. "Alexis…please let me know."

Alexis looked at Jaden and nodded weakly. "They…when she played that Nightmare cage…all my worst fears came true. I was alone. My deck couldn't help me…Atticus…" She began to cry again.

"Alexis, it wasn't real. It was all some trick they were playing on you. A bunch of smoke and mirrors."

Alexis frowned. "Then why didn't you see it Jaden?" She asked this almost desperately. "Why didn't anyone else see?"

&&&

"Hey Arliss! You are planning to actually…duel, right?" Nessa asked. The southern duelist shot her a look, and she held up her hands, a grin on her face. "Hey, I'm just saying! Maybe it's true what they say: 'no sex before a match.'"

Arliss rolled his eyes. "You want to see some dueling, I will give you some duelin'. First, I play the spell card The Shallow Grave. With this card, we each can select one monster form our graveyard and set it on or side of the field." Each player selected one of their previous destroyed monsters, and set it on the field. "And now, I will flip summon the card I just set: White Ninja!" The card exploded, from it leapt the white clothed ninja, who instantly threw one of his shuriken at the Harpie Lady Samantha had set on the field, causing it to shatter and return right back to the graveyard. "Next, I will play The Warrior Returning Alive, to bring back my Armed Ninja, who I will set on the field." The card flashed next to his monster. "And now, I will activate Heavy Storm, to destroy your second Rising Air Current!" The Harpie's Brother let out a startled cry as the blast from Arliss' spell card sent him tumbling, barely able to get himself back into position at 18 feet above the arena. "And finally, I will end my turn by setting this card on the field, ending my turn."

Syrus shook his head. "Did anyone else follow that?"

Bastion nodded. "Barely. Arliss has dropped his hand down to one card to allow himself to bring two monsters out, destroy that field card, and set one more card. Still, he wasn't able to get rid of that Harpie's Brother, which should be his highest concern. I think he became sloppy trying to get back into this duel, and has made a serious miscalculation."

Nessa, however, had different thoughts. 'That is a cunning move Arliss. You are forcing Samantha to choose her fate. On one hand, she can go for the easy kill and get rid of your White Ninja, scoring 300 lp damage to you. But then she has to worry about your downface card, and an armed ninja ready to take out any spell she may play.

'On the other hand, if she goes for the Armed Ninja, you could have a trap ready for that one. Or you could be bluffing, and want her to leave your White Ninja alone so you can hopefully power it up next turn.' Nessa smiled. 'I wonder what you have planned for her.'

Samantha also realized that Arliss had something planned. 'He either is going to nail me now when I attack the White Ninja, or later if I attack the Armed Ninja. Hmmm…I'd rather risk the later then the now.'

"Harpie's Brother, attack the Armed Ninja: Crimson Trinity Blade!" The Harpie's Bro let out a grunt and rocketed at the downface monster, shattering it with ease, leaving Arliss with one less monster.

The shadow duelist drew his next card and calmly shifted his white ninja to defense, ending his turn without any fanfare.

Samantha, however, now realized that she might have made a mistake. 'If Mr. Lockehart wanted me to attack the White Ninja, why shift it to defense now? That isn't giving me anything, and it would be better to wait for my attack until I have two monsters on the field.' She drew and grimace. No monsters, which meant she needed to play Arliss' game once more. 'To attack or not to attack, that is the question. Mr. Lockehart has me set up perfectly, and is placing this all on me. A tricky and smart move. If he losses he can just say I did better. But if I loss, it's all on me, and I mentally blame myself. He's playing well beyond me in the mind games…here is hoping I can play well beyond him in the real game.'

"Ok Mr. Lockehart, I think it's time we said goodbye to your White Ninja. I tried to give him a break last turn to leave on his own…but he has overstayed his welcome, and I am afraid my bro must kick him out."

Arliss snickered. "And I thought you Greeks were suppose to be great hosts."

Samantha smirked. "Oh, I am. I am doing you a favor, by getting rid of your weak monster so you have room for a better one. Harpie's Brother, attack with Trinity Blade!" The bro nodded, letting out a war cry as he dove down, blade shining as he brought it down on the white ninja, slicing the monster in two with ease. "And some much for that ninja."

"Why isn't Arliss doing anything?" Syrus asked. "I thought he was suppose to be real good, but he hasn't done anything."

"I am not for sure, Syrus. I had assumed that Arliss had some kind of plan for that trap on the field, one that would help him defeat that Harpie's Brother. But allowing Samantha to attack without any repercussions…I simply can't understand what is going through his mind."

"I can tell you lad." Hayden said. "Nothin', that's what. That Arliss just had a good romp with the dark haired girl, and now his brains have turned to mush. Yours would to if you were involved with a pretty girl."

Bastion frowned. "That is absurd. I would never allow a woman to interfere with myself and my deck. Simply inconceivable."

"Say what you will Bastion, but I tell you, the boy is sufferin' because he just got down shagging his little woman." Hayden leaned back in his chair and leered at Arliss. "he doesn't stand a chance."

"I have to agree with Hayden." Syrus said. "Though I don't know what shag or romp mean. But if Arliss is going to continue playing the way he has, I don't think he has a prayer against Samantha."

&&&

_I can hear them, you know. _

_From my spot down here, I can hear as those three run my Arliss down, insult him and dare to think that this pathetic little duelist could ever beat my king. They sit up there ad pass judgment…it is like an ant daring to pass judgment upon a god. It is against all things in nature. They should be on their knees right now, begging Arliss to forgive them for what they said, forever doubting his skill. But they are allowed to continue, to bad talk him and question…question his every move! They think they are worthy to question the great Arliss Lockehart?_

_Maybe you think I'm crazy. Maybe you wonder how I can remain so calm and sure about a man that hasn't been able to attack yet. A man who's opponent still has all her lifepoints, a strong monster, and an opening come next turn, should nothing change. Maybe you want to know why I am not questioning Arliss too. Are you wondering that? Why I haven't begun to yell at him, insult him for behaving like all the other pathetic duelists we mock?_

_I'll tell you why I haven't done any of that, why I have yet to give up on him._

_In the short time that I have been awake, I have had many of my preconceived notions about life shattered. Things like morals and values I have quickly learned are merely rules set up by the winners of previous conflicts. Nothing more, nothing less. They are easily changed, and easily destroyed._

_I have learned that those I would once to have thought as great allies are now bottom of the barrel. They are unworthy of me, of what I have become. To consort with their type is below me._

_I have learned many things in my short rebirth. I have learned that those things I believed in before are now not important. No, there are new things, more important things that I believe in._

_I believe in myself._

_I believe in my deck._

_I believe in the Rare Hunters._

_But most of all…_

_I believe in Arliss._

Next Time: Arliss hasn't even made an attack, and Samantha's mounting a comeback. Can a duelist win when they are too busy buying frozen treats to actually attack? Or is even Arliss not smart enough to get out of this mess? Meanwhile, Jaden and Alexis are dealing with their own problems…has Nessa damaged Alexis' mind beyond repair? Find out next time in The Choices we make Part 3: To Win

Author's note: Two things. First, the voice casting. I have done a little changing, but I think I have some characters nailed down:

The voice cast of G/X: HUNTERS

Arliss Lockehart/Arlen Lockehart- Josh Holloway

Vanessa Fox/Nessa Lockehart- Evangeline Lily

Samantha Ciro- Jennifer Garner

Hayden McGregor- Ewan McGregor

The second author's note is something I want to do, from time to time. As I have said to some of you, Hunters has been an evolving story. It looks almost nothing like it's first envisionment, and I thought it would be fun to look at some characters and learn how they became the people we know today.

Today we will be exploring the evolution of Arliss Lockehart:

-In the beginning, G/X Hunters started it's life as the fan fiction Yu-Gi-Oh Generations: The Next Hunt. In it, the children of Yugi and friends dealt with a new group of rare hunters out to finish what Marik started. In this story, their leader, a scarred millionaire playboy, discovered the last of Marik's rare hunters and a diary from the old man.

One of the new rare hunters was a mysterious ninja duelist named Arjuna, who did battle with my original character Owen Roads. Arjuna would, at the end of the novel, kill his own leader and join the children in throwing down the rare hunters.

-When I decided to do a GX fic, I thought about doing one that focused on the Obelisk Blues. One of them was Arjuna, who I moved from Generations: The Next Hunt to the GX fic. In this story, Arjuna was a deadly duelist that ended up teaming with some Obelisk Blue girls to help uncover the mystery of the shadow riders.

-The final transformation was G/X Hunters. Arjuna was given a new name of Arliss, after a tv show I had heard of called Arli$$. He had no last name, though the name Lance Rockehart did appear in my original notes for a millionaire playboy that would come to the island. The playboy would become Arlen, and Rockehart (named for the fact that Lance was a Sphinx duelist) would become Lockehart. Arliss would gain his southern attitude after my watching of LOST over and over and wanting to give the main character some flair.

And that is it. From misled ninja to southern king of the rare hunters: Arliss, we hardly knew thee.

Next time we do an evolution, we will look at how Nessa went from Spellcaster rare hunter who was scorn by Yugi Moto in High school to the dark Nightmare queen of the rare hunters.


	15. The Choices We Make Part Three: To Win

"Arliss is down to his final 2000 lifepoints, and he hasn't even waged an attack yet! What is he waiting for?"

Bastion didn't even bother to look at Syrus, instead focused entirely upon the duel below. "I'm not sure Syrus. It could be that he has gotten bad draws, or that he has something else planned. But if it is the former, he is being awfully calm about it. And if it is the latter, then I simply don't see what he could be holding out to do. He is truly baffling."

"I already told you two the answer: He is all messed up because of what he did in that broom closet." Hayden said with a grin. "can't say I blame him…I would chose the closet over a duel."

"Of course you would." Bastion muttered.

Samantha smiled as she watched Arliss draw his next card. "I have one monster on the field, and you have one trap or spell. The lifepoints are in my favor, as are the hand totals." She flipped her hair back off her shoulder. "I am finding this all very anti-climatic…I heard such good things about you, and yet I have yet to see why some call you the next Kaiser."

Arliss shrugged. "Never myself said that I was the next Kaiser of this school. Have different plans in mind. But if you would like to see why people talk about me, I will be glad to give ya a demonstration." He held up a card. "First, I am going to summon Lady Ninja Yae, in attack mode."

Everyone looked up to see a shadowy figure climbing along the rafters. The ninja paused, then leapt gracefully down, landing silently beside Arliss. She had long green hair, wearing a purple skin tight uniform and a short ninja sword in her hand. Yae bowed to Arliss then took up her position.

"That is an interesting choice." Bastion said. "Lady Yae is one of the weaker of Arliss' ninjas. With an attack strength of only 1100, she is hardly a match for that Harpie's Brothers."

"but what about he effect?" Syrus asked. "The card shows that she is an effect monster… so maybe her effect…"

"Won't help him, lad. Yae allows you to discard a wind monster to send all the spell and trap cards on yer opponent's field back to their hand." Hayden frowned. "Even assumin' that Arliss has a wind monster, it's a useless effect without a spell or trap on Samantha's side of the field."

Samantha was thinking along the same lines. "What good is that, Mr. Lockehart? She can't stand up to my Harpie's Bro…do you expect me just to let you win the next battle? We greeks may be good hosts, but not that good!"

Arliss smirked, looking over at Nessa. "What do you think darlin'? Think I should show'um what I have in my hand?"

Nessa smiled right back, drawing the back of her thumb across her throat.

"I will take that as a yes." He turned back to Samantha. "You are right: My Lady Yae ain't much to look at, now is she? But you see, it isn't the person that makes a ninja special. It's what they have at their disposal."

"At their disposal?" Samantha questioned.

Arliss nodded. "Allow me to demonstrate: I equip my dear Lady Ninja Yae with the spell card Fuhma Shuriken!" The spell card flashed before fading, and from a concealed pocket on her uniform, Yae pulled out a shuriken, the cold metal gleaming in the light of the arena.

"Wait, what's a shuriken?" Syrus asked

"IT is…" Bastion began.

"Oh would you two shut up!" Nessa shouted, turning her head back to glare at the two duelists. "What is this, what is that…blah blah blah. I swear, if I hear one more word from either of you, I'll come up there, grab you both by the throats, and shove my foot up your…"

"Nessa!" Arliss called out. "Settle down my darlin'. Don't let those two both you." He turned to look at Syrus. "And shuriken is a fancy word for Ninja throwing star Syrus. Okay?"

Syrus nodded his head, sliding down into his seat.

"Now then, my shuriken might look all cool to ya, and let me assure ya, it is. But it also has a very interestin' effect. When a monster picks up these here thrown stars, they gain 700 attack points."

"That would put Lady Yae at 1800, the same as Harpie's Brother." Bastion said in interest.

"What did I tell you!" Nessa hollered, standing up.

"You've made the lass mad, I would say it would be best for you to be apologizin' to her."

Bastion frowned. "I will not…" He stopped as Nessa pulled herself up into the stands and stalked towards him. "I am sorry for interrupting the duel."

Nessa nodded. "I thought so." She turned to Arliss. "Go ahead baby, make your play."

"About time Nessa." Arliss grumbled playfully. "Now then, allow me to take care of that Harpie's Bro everyone is so worried about. Lady Ninja Yae, attack Harpie's Bro with Wind walker strike!" The female ninja nodded and leapt to the side, dashing along the wall of the arena, then straight up it into the shadows near the roof. Harpie's bro looked around, trying to find his opponent, only to let out a cry as her blade pierced his back. With his final strength, he whipped around and shoved his own weapon into Yae's stomach.

"You might have defeated my Harpie, but he still managed to take your ninja out with him!" Samantha said.

Arliss merely wagged his finger at her. "Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the field." Samantha looked at the remains of Yae, only to gasp in shock. Instead of a female ninja, Harpie's bro had instead cut into a cord of wood. Yae dropped down from the ceiling and gave Samantha a wave. "You see, when I attacked, I activated my trap card: Ninjitsu art of decoy. This card allows me to teach my Yae a new ability: The ability to switch herself with other objects and survive attacks. I will still take damage from the battles, but my Yae, she'll be stayin' with us for a while longer, if ya don't mind."

Samantha looked at the ninja and nodded. While many would have been upset with this turn of events, Samantha was thrilled. She had hoped for an exciting, no holds bar duel, and Arliss was finally giving it to her.

She drew her next card and smiled. "Mr. Lockehart, it's nice to see you finally bringing you're a game. But it's been too little, too late." She held up two cards. "And with these two cards, I will do just that! I will first summon another Harpie Lady 1 to the field." The red haired winged woman appeared on her side of the field, hovering 13 feet above the field. Her eyes glowed as she summoned a strong gust of wind, bringing her up another 3 feet. "And next, I will use Elegant Egotist! This card allows me to turn my one Harpie Lady into 3! So rise forth, my Harpie Lady Sisters!" The crowd watched as two mirrors appeared beside the one harpie. Her image shifted in each, before the glass shattered, revealing two more harpie ladies. "And my Harpie Lady Sisters have an attack of 1950! You see Mr. Lockehart, your little decoy card is good, but it's flaw is one you yourself admitted to: The battle damage is still done for you! Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Lady Ninja Yae with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" The three women let out a scream as they got into formation, firing the attack right at Yae. She leapt into the rafters, the X blast following her. The arena shook from the explosion, and Yae fell back to the field, Arliss grunting as his lp dropped. "And I will end my turn by setting 2 cards facedown on the field. Your move Mr. Lockehart." (Arliss-1550)

Arliss nodded and drew. 'The girl is smart. She figured out that using that technique allows for my dear Yae to feels the damage done to her, meanin' my lp drops.' He sighed as he looked over his field. 'And I don't have anything in my hand that can help defeat those overgrown caneries.' He selected a card, placing it on the field. "I will be settin' these here 2 cards, and switch my Yae to defense mode, thus endin' my turn, Samantha."

Samantha nodded as her turn began. "So, you are building a wall, to try and keep me from your lifepoints. That is very foolish. We Greeks are notorious for our patience in battle. We laid siege to Troy for ten years, with little success, until we finally found the chink in their armor. Your little warrior is nothing I can't handle." She grinned as she touched her duel disk. "Allow me to show you how I will bring about your downface. Reveal trap card, Hysteric Party!" The trap card flipped u, revealing 5 harpie ladies all being summoned to the field. "This card allows me to send one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon all the harpie ladies I can to my side of the field. So, by sending my Magician of Faith from my hand, I bring back my first two Harpie Ladies, version 1!" The arena filled with screams as the two harpie ladies appeared on field next to their sister. "And next, I will activate my second trap card: God Bird Attack!"

"This is bad!" Bastion exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"God Bird Attack is a move only winged beasts can perform. It allows them to sacrifice themselves, but in return, they can destroy two cards out on the field. That means that Samantha can take out any of the 5 cards on Arliss' field…any strategy he may have had is now at risk. More then that, he will not be able to survive more then one battle with the harpies. 2 attacks, and he is done."

Hayden nodded. "Ey, this lad is in trouble. But I am not ready to count him out yet. I think he has something planned."

"Now then Mr. Lockehart, I will sacrifice one of my Harpie Ladies, and use her final grand attack directly on you. The question is, what to destroy?" Samantha thought it over. "I have no idea what are under those two cards. I could destroy one of them and your Ninjitsu card, but that would still leave one open. On the other hand, if I destroy your Yae and her little spell, any cards designed to protect your monster are gone… Harpie Lady 1, I have decided!"

'This is it…" Syrus thought. 'If Samantha plays this right, Arliss is done for sure. If she doesn't, it might be his chance for a comeback.'

&&&

_You have faith in me?_

"_Always."_

_Good, because I am about to pull off the biggest comeback in history._

"_You know, that would sound exciting if I didn't know that you could sense what you were about to draw."_

_See, this is why no magician reveals his secrets._

_&&&_

"Harpie Lady 1!" Samantha called out. "I sacrifice you to perform the God Bird Attack! Destroy Mr. Lockehart' Ninjitsu Art of Decoy and Lady Ninja Yae!" The winged beast let out a cry as she launched herself into the air, her body rising higher and higher. As she reached the peak of her flight, she tilted down,dropping like a missile right at Yae and the trap card. Arliss shielded himself with his arm as the 3 cards exploded, rocking the arena. From the dust cloud, one of Yae's shuriken flew out, and as per it's effect, slicing into Samantha's shoulder. (Samantha: 3300)

"Wow." Nessa said, leaning back against the wall. "IF I had known there would be fireworks, I would have bought popcorn."

Samantha grinned at this comment. "I'm glad your girlfriend is enjoying this Mr. Lockehart, because I had hoped to end this duel with a bang!" She held up a card. "For you see, my Harpie might be gone, but she's not forgotten." She slipped the last card in her hand into the graveyard spot of her duel disk. The harpie lady that had been sacrificed flew back onto the field, screeching at her sisters. "Well…maybe that isn't exactly true. And with two Harpie Lady Ones on the field, I can increase all my Harpie Ladies' attack by 600." She smiled, looking directly at Arliss. "So, even if you manage to stop one attack, my other 2 will finish you off for sure! Harpie Lady One, attack Mr. Lockehart directly with Dagger Talon!"

"he's done for!"

"He's through!"

"He's finished."

"He's got it all under control." Nessa said calmly to herself. The dark duelist smiled as she watched her lover press a button on his duel disk, the Harpie's attack being blocked by a dark shield. "Negate Attack…not only is the attack put to a stop, but now that shield will end Samantha's battle phase." She couldn't help but allow the grin spread upon her face. "Now it's time…" She whispered softly, "…for Arliss to show why he is the one and only king."

"My my my…now that was mighty impressive. Truly shocking, truly awe-inspiring. I am gettin' the vapors…"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Very well, I messed up. Would you just begin your turn already?"

Arliss smirked. "Sorry my dear, I was merely a-teasin' ya. But since you asked so nicely…" He drew his next card and grinned. "First, I'm gonna activate the spell card Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck, somethin' I need, considerin' that I have none in my hand." He did so and turned to Nessa. "You still awake darlin'?"

Nessa smiled. "Barely, Arliss. I have found all of this very slow. Are you sure you are at the top of your game?"

Arliss shrugged. "I might be a bit distracted, what with bein' bare-chested in front of the whole school."

"Poor baby." Nessa mocked. "You weren't complaining 30 minutes ago."

Arliss shrugged. "Was doin' things much more fun then duelin' then, my darlin'. Can't compare that." He paused, looking around. "Oh, is it still my turn? Where are my manners." He held up one of the two cards he had drawn. "I activate the spell card Swords of Concealing Darkness." Above the shadow mage, the arena' ceiling shimmered, transforming into a dark, stormy sky. The clouds began to twist and turn, until they formed into the image of a great grinning skull. It was at this moment that the obsidian swords fell to the ground, creating a prison around the harpies. They all flashed a sickly green, and each of Samantha's monsters transformed back into a face down defense card.

"Wait…what just happened?" Syrus asked.

"Arliss just played a rare card, Syrus. Swords of Concealing Darkness is a dark version of the spell Swords of Revealing Light. While the Light Version prevents attacks and forces monsters to be flipped face up, The Dark Version allows for the duelist to force each of his opponent's monsters into face down defense. Not only that, but now any monsters that Samantha may summon are forced to remain in their chosen position until Arliss' second Standby phase."

Arliss, meanwhile, was watching Samantha as she processed just what had happened. "Now, allow me to let you in on a little secret: The card you didn't destroy with your god bird attack? It was a bluff."

"What?" Samantha gasped.

"Go Arliss, show her your trump card!" Nessa cheered.

The young man nodded, holding out his hand. "I activate my facedown card: Nobleman of Crossout!" The spell flashed, and in Arliss' hand, a long two handed broadsword appeared. He gripped it tight and spun it, testing its weight. "This card is an interesting one. First, I can destroy one of your downface monsters!" he rushed onto the field, slamming his sword up to the hilt into one of the downface monsters. One of the Harpie Lady Ones appeared, letting out a weak cry as clutched the wound in her gut, before shattering.

"But that's not all!" Nessa sang.

"That's right. Because I can now force you to get rid of all other Harpie Ladies from you deck!" Samantha grumbled as she took out her deck and removed her last harpie from the game.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Bastion exclaimed. "I can't believe Arliss was able to pull that off!"

"What, what happened?" Syrus asked.

"Arliss was able to bluff his way into one more turn, Syrus. And with it, he just changed the entire duel."

"What do you mean? All he did was remove two cards."

"Exactly." Hayden said. "Think about it: the key card to a harpie deck is the Harpie Lady. Arliss just managed to get rid of two of them, leaving Samantha with only one of her ladies to use in all her combos."

"So, if she wants to continue to use all her harpie combos, she must keep that harpie on the field. That means that she must not only keep the Hysteric Party card on the field, but deplete her hand to use it."

"So…he did good?" Syrus asked.

"Yes." Bastion said with a sigh. "He 'did good'."

Samantha, however, was not sighing. Infact, she was smiling. 'This is what I wanted: A battle with the great Mr. Arliss Lockehart. Nice to see he finally came out of his shell.' She drew her next card. 'Now to destroy him' She turned to her opponent and nodded. "You did real good Mr. Lockehart. You have taken out my main monster. But if someone told you that the only cards I had were Harpie Ladies…somebody lied."

"Oooo!" Nessa said, perking up. "I love lying."

"Down girl." Arliss commanded playfully. Nessa pouted, going back to slouching on the ground.

"Because you see Mr. Lockehart…" Samantha continued. "My deck is a Harpie Deck…not a Harpie Lady Deck. I have a lot of different harpie cards, like this one: I summon Harpie Girl!"

On Samantha's side of the field, a soft squeal was heard as the blonde haired teen harpie flew onto the field, some of her pink feathers fluttering down around her as she hovered 5 feet off the ground.

"Awwww!" Nessa cried out. "She is so precious! With her little wings and pretty face…it will be so sad when you crush her Arliss." The last part of this was delivered with a mocking hiss.

"Cute ain't the word I'd use, boys." Hayden stated, shifting in his seat. "Damn…that lass is…" He growled happily.

Samantha nodded. "You are all right. Harpie Girl is a beautiful girl. But that doesn't mean she can't fight. Allow me to demonstrate: Harpie Girl, attack Mr. Lockehart directly with Flit Flight Fight!" The teen harpie nodded and rushed Arliss, slashing her claws across his gut. Arliss let out a grunt, but didn't move otherwise. (Arliss: 1250)

"Hey!" Nessa shouted, standing up and rushing the Harpie Girl. Arliss just restrained her just before his queen bitch slapped the girl to the ground. "That is my man, only I can scratch him!" The Harpie girl backed up, returning to Samantha's side. "Yea, you better run!"

"Settle down, Nessa." Arliss whispered, kissing her neck gently. His lover calmed down in an instant, becoming pudding in his very skilled hands as he rubbed up and down her shoulders. "You are the only girl for me, remember that, my darlin'." He turned her around and gave her a tender kiss, his arms sneaking under her coat and holding her tight to him. Nessa murmured weakly, pressing her body up to his, her fingers tracing the scratches and hickies she had given him, already planning where she would plant the next ones.

Finally breaking away, she kissed his chin before wobbling back off the arena floor, sitting down and catching her breath.

"Now then, I do believe it's my turn." Arliss managed to say, panting slightly. He held up his newly gotten card, and set it on his duel disk. "Yea, it isn't much, I know. But it will have to do."

Samantha nodded. "And I hope it was a good card Mr. Lockehart. Because if it wasn't, then you should know that for you, the game is about to end." The greek duelist held up a card, a brilliant smile alighting her face. "I activate a new field spell card, Harpie Hunting ground!" The arena quaked as the floor morphed from it's usual metal and holo panels into a barren, dusty plain. An updraft hit the field, causing some of the feathers from the Harpie Girl to drift about and lift her up 2 feet. "Now, it is true that this card doesn't boost my Harpie Girl up that much. But you see Mr. Lockehart, I am not planning for this turn, I am planning for the next one."

"What are you babbling about?"

Samantha smiled. "This card allow my winged-beasts an extra 200 boost in both attack and defense. But more then that, it also makes it that when I summon or special summon a Harpie Lady, I can destroy a trap or spell on your side of the field. That means that no matter what you draw, you won't be able to power up your monsters long enough to stop me. And should you destroy all my cards, next turn I can resummon my Harpie Lady and take out any little surprise you have for me." She chuckled. "Do you see why we Greeks are so good at dueling? Our patience allows us to hold off, prolong battles, until we can decimate our enemies. Allow me to show you first hand, Mr. Lockehart, how we Greeks duel! Harpie Girl, Hunter's Talon!"

Arliss stood his ground as the Harpie Girl rushed him, her talons gleaming wickedly in the light as she neared him, closer and closer, so close he could feel the beat of her wings on his face…

"I do believe it's time for some readin'." He pressed a button on his duel disk, a blue, leather covered book appeared in his hands. He cracked it open, ignoring the monster baring down on him, and began to chanting some forgotten tongue. "Lo doua ma, tryo Ki gious, daemas-ti-lunus!"

"What did he say?" Almost everyone in the arena asked.

Nessa smiled to herself. She knew exactly what Arliss had said, for it was in the tongue of shadows, one of the oldest languages ever recorded. He had mastered it through reading Marik's Diary, and could speak it fluently. Arliss was also beginning to teach her how to read and speak the archaic tongue, the language of the shadow realm and of duel spirits.

'Lo doua-ma, tryo ki gious, daemas-ti-lunus: In my name, come forth now, powers of darkness.'

Right as the Harpie Girl's claws were an inch in front of his face, Arliss held up his hand, blasting her with a shot of blue light. She cried out as she fell to the ground, clutching her head before transforming into a downface card.

"What did you do?" Samantha asked.

Arliss merely chuckled. "Remember that card that would, 'have to do'? You might know it by the name Book of Moon." Samantha sighed, no longer having any monsters left to do battle with, and now cards in her hand to play. She reluctantly passed to Arliss, annoyed that she had given him another opening.

He drew his next card and nodded. "I think we've played this game long enough." Everyone watched as Arliss fiddled with the card he had drawn. "Yes…I think I've done had enough of this cat and mouse game…it's time for you and I to finish this here duel, once and for all." As the Swords that surrounded the Harpies shattered, Arliss placed the two cards in his hand on the field. "First, I'm gonna summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, in attack mode."As he spoke, the light night leapt from a vacant seat in the stands, landing silently on Arliss' side of the field. His purple-blue hair fell along his back, his robes billowing as he took out his two throwing daggers. "And now, I think it's time to show you why ninjas are just like them ol' Greeks: we too can wait for just the right moment. I equip to my Ninja Grandmaster the spell card Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

The Ninja raised his hand, watching with interested as his fingers fused together, elongating and transforming into steel, forming into a wicked katana. He did a few passes through the air, enjoying the whistling the blade made as it cut thought the air with ease and grace.

"Allow me to explain somethin' to ya: My Murasame Blade is now fused to my monsters arm. That means that it can't be removed by a simple chant or lucky spell. No, you must either rip it from his body with a trap, or remove it with an effect. Either way, your little field can't help you now…and with 800 attack points added to my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke…"

"There is no card in your deck that can power up your Harpies enough to survive his assault." Nessa finished.

Arliss nodded. "Brains and beauty. Truly a powerful combination." He looked back at his ninja. "Speaking of powerful combinations…Grandmaster Sasuke, attack with Murasame's Wraths!" The ninja nodded, leaping into the air and slamming his blade down hard into one of the 3 defense cards. The dark mage smirked as the card flipped to reveal the three Harpie Lady Sisters, skewed upon Sasuke's blade. "And I'll end my turn."

Samantha frowned as she drew her next card. It wasn't any help at all, and now she was left with two defense monsters, a useless trap, and a spell card she couldn't use. "I'll pass, Mr. Lockehart."

The southern duelist nodded, drawing his next card. "I summon Mystic Swordsman Lv2, in attack mode." On his side of the field, joining the ninja grandmaster, was the small purple and white clothed swordsman. "This card has an interesting effect: Any monster he battles that is face down is instantly destroyed…and what do you know? You're cards are downface!" The two monsters nodded to each other, rushing at the two remaining monsters on Samantha's side of the field, cutting them to bits. "And next, I will use Mystic Swordsman's effect, to transform him to Lv 4!" The swordsman glowed as he aged, from 10 years old to about 16. "I end my turn…it's your move Samantha…make it count."

Samantha drew her card and looked at Arliss, a smile crossing her face. The audience watched as she stared at the card, examining it…before she lowered both her arms to her sides.

"You fought well Mr. Lockehart. I am not ashamed to loss to a man of your skill. And I won't rob you of your victory…you may attack."

The crowd gasped as she held out her arms, body exposed for the blow. They waited, sure that Arliss would attack, would send her flying, have his monster brutalize her violently. So, they were in for another shock as he simply walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Ya did well, Samantha my dear. It was a mighty fine pleasure duelin' with ya." Samantha glanced at him, then to his hand…before she accepted his offer and gave him a firm handshake.

"Well then…" Dr. Crowler stammered, emerging from his spot in the shadows. "It seems we have a winner…Mr. Arliss Lockehart."

The group remained silent, utterly confused by the about face from the southern duelist. He came out before lunch, insulting everyone and demanding Nessa defeat Alexis hard and fast. After lunch, he emerged happy, sated, and offering people handshakes and ice cream cones.

It didn't make any sense…what was Arliss all about?

&&&

"Noticed you seemed overly polite the Samantha…you don't have a thing for greeks, do you Arliss? Because I am not that freaky." Nessa made a face and Arliss chuckled at her actions. "I also noticed…" She reached in under his coat and removed a spell card that had been stuck in the waistband of his jeans. "…that you didn't use the Dark Hole spell card I snuck in for you during our little hug."

"No, I didn't. There was no need to, what with the final combo I pulled off with Murasame. Besides, don't think I would have used it anyway…I play fair with those that I feel are worthy of my attention. Samantha Ciro is one of those people."

His companion raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying she might be our next Rare Hunter?" Arliss merely smirked and continued on. "Arliss…is that what you are saying? Is it? No, it's not? Wait, it is…come on Arliss, tell me!" She whined, sounding very Vanessa-like. "Arliss, this isn't funny…tell me now…come on, please! Arliss…Arliss Lockehart…" At this, he grabbed her and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style as they made their way out of the arena, kissing Nessa behind her ears. "Ugh…no…no kissies…No Arliss, I am still mad at you…stop the kissies…no…" She giggled as he licked the back of her neck. "No kissies…" She whimpered halfheartedly, melting every second his lips were on her flesh. "ooooo…kissies"

Arliss smirked. 'now THAT…was a good choice.'

&&&

"Is there anything else I can do for you Alexis?" Jaden asked, itching his had as he stood in her doorway. He had spent the last hour calming her down, and finally, she had managed to settle her nerves enough. Now, the two of them stood at her dorm's door, not sure what to say.

"I'll be fine…just need to get a goodnight sleep."

Jaden nodded, shifting foot to foot. "Yea…I bet that's for the best. Maybe tomorrow we could meet up…"

"Won't you be busy moving into Ra Yellow?"

Jaden frowned. "I…I don't think I'll be moving to Ra yet. Slifer Dorm is my home, and I can't abandon Syrus…"

Alexis managed to smile. "You are a terrible liar Jaden…you just want to stay in slifer so everyone doesn't notice you." Jaden looked at her, confused. "You talk a big game…but in the end, you don't want to be the big man on campus. Dueling is about fun for you…plain and simple."

Jaden laughed nervously. "Yea…but it's really all about Syrus. He'd be heart broken… you know…"

The young woman nodded. "Sure Jaden…you get going now…don't want to worry Syrus."

Jaden chuckled. "Yea…bye Alexis. Hope you feel better"

"Bye Jaden, thanks for your help." Jaden gave her a wave and headed out, wanting to get out of the dorms before the girls caught him and tried to get him expelled again. That was the last thing he needed.

Meanwhile, in her dorm, Alexis looked around the room, thinking about something before she walked over to her desk and picked up a cellphone. She pressed the speed dial and held the phone up, listening to the familiar ring.

"Hello?" An older woman's voice asked.

Alexis bit her lip. "Mom…it's me…" She took a deep breath. "I want to come home."

Author's Note: There we go. Not quite the super evil duel people expected from Arliss…but another duel none-the-less. We've got to meet more characters, and hints of future plans from Arliss. From time to time, there will be chapters that I will ear-mark as ones you should read again later after we get through the first season. This would be the first one.

Next Time of G/X-Hunters: Arliss and Nessa have shown the academy they can back up their threats. And more then that, they've taken their next step and become lovers. But with the strict dorm rules, what are a king and queen to do? How about move to a more private home?

Meanwhile, the school has gotten the attention of a mysterious American Government Agency…run by a certain duelist some of you may remember from other fics. And let's just say that the good doctor is not happy with all the mystery and darkness around the academy.

And finally, what was that job that Arliss sent his brother on back in episode 9?

All this and more in Episode 16: Moving Day.


	16. Moving Day

"Arliss?" Nessa asked, knocking on the door to her lover and king's dorm room. She knew better then to disturb him if the door was locked, as he had told her that meant he was communing with the shadows and seeking to gather knowledge from the dark magic there.

It was the morning after the big school wide duel, and while most students were sleeping on their day off, Nessa had been up bright and early to head off to her former dorm. Of course, bright might have been the wrong word to use to describe it, as it was still pitch black when she had arrived. Her body, be it because of the new magic flowing in her veins, the transformation, or simple adaptation, was now running on a different schedule then most people's. While an average person would need 6 hours on average, Nessa needed a mere 2 hours to be functioning, anything more putting her at an almost hyper state. Of course, if she entered into a trance like Arliss had taught her and spent time in the shadow realm, she could go for days on end without shuteye.

'How do those weak little humans do it?' She thought as she listened at the door, hearing Arliss moving about the apartment. He obviously wasn't in a shadow trance, but Nessa knew there could have been several other things that would make him need privacy. Things like setting up plans with his link to the outside world, whoever that was, or focusing on rebuilding his deck.

Nessa smiled at this. 'The man that can stare down the demonic inhabitants of the shadow realm without batting an eye…can't even rebuild his deck if someone is in the room with him!' She snickered slightly at Arliss and his weird ways. 'He definitely isn't your average cartoon villain…what super villain watches Pixar cartoons, or enjoys reading Dan Brown novels….or has all the seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Dvd!' She smiled, leaning against the door, listening as Arliss grunted, obviously lifting something that was heavy even for him. 'Of course…don't know if I'd want to be with your classic super villain. They seem so boring…Arliss is exciting and…real. He isn't 2d…he is dark, but he also has a heart buried in that well sculpted and very yummy chest of his.' She licked her lips. 'Very yummy. But, with his heart, he just doesn't like to show it…'

She tapped her foot against one of the several boxes that sat right outside the door. Arliss had sent her out this morning to go gather all her personal belongings from her dorm room. Of course, when she had asked him how she would get all the boxes to the dorm, since the Slifer and obelisk men's dorm were on opposite sides of the island. Arliss had merely smirked…and handed her the keys to her brand new motorcycle, which he had bought when they were on the mainland, complete with a mini wheeled luggage cart she could pull behind her.

Nessa had been ecstatic, and also glad Arliss had taught her how to drive him motorcycle. Hers was a just a bit smaller, and painted black with purple trim and a blood red seat, the image of a skull printed onto the red leather. A few minutes later, she had been at the dorm with 3 large boxes in the luggage cart, ready to pack away the last bits of her old life away.

Arliss had given her strict instruction to not throw anything away, be it even things that made her cringe at the thought she had once held it as important. He had told her that they could easily sell off such things for more free cash, or if not, at least donate it to some, as he put it, "poor little fashion challenged girl".

In an hour, the last traces of Vanessa Fox on the island was packed away boxes and on their way to the Obelisk Blue dorm, to be unloaded and decided where to be placed. Some things, like her diary, she hoped would be burned and the ashes spread in some deep dark cave. Others, like her videos of Yugi Moto dueling, would be kept and studied. And, of course, she would have to go through her wardrobe and see if any of the articles could be salvaged.

There was a slight shuffling of feet, and the door opening and nearly sending Nessa toppling right into Arliss. She whipped around to find him grinning at her, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

"That is not funny?"

"What isn't?" Arliss asked, confused.

"The whole opening-the-door-and-making-me-fall thing."

Arliss scratched his head. "You…uh…didn't fall. So shouldn't it be the whole opening-the-door-and-almost-making-you-fall thing?"

Nessa only stared at him. "…god you are dumb sometimes…thank god for that ass." She gave him a peck on the lips and strolled into his dorm room. "So, where should I put all my…" She paused in mid sentence, looking around.

The entire dorm room had been cleaned out. Or, at least, to her eyes it had been. To many, it would look just like any dorm room: A couch, a TV, bar stools around a kitchen counter and a big bed sitting in the bedroom. But for Nessa, who had spent some time in the room, it was as if Arliss had never lived there. His dvds, his books, his card binders…were gone, apparently packed away in the boxes that sat near the door. His bed had been stripped of the black silk sheets, replaced with the standard blue cotton every obelisk duelist got. All his colognes were gone from the dresser, and it was obvious most of the appliances Arliss had brought with him were gone, leaving the little microwave he never used to sit alone on the counter. All his little mementos and prized possessions were missing, giving the entire dorm a hollow feeling that made Nessa shiver slightly. Even the magical energy she always felt when she entered the room was gone. Had she not seen him standing in front of her, Nessa would have questioned whether this was Arliss' dorm at all.

"…stuff." Nessa finally said. "Arliss…what is going on? When you said we should move in together…I didn't think you meant we get rid of all your stuff and replace it with mine."

Arliss shrugged. "Nothin's goin' on Nessa…merely doing what we talked about."

"What we talked about?"

"Remember, today is moving day." Arliss said simply, lifting a few boxes up and placing them with the others. He stated this as if it were common knowledge that she and the rest of the world should understand; like some asking why he had a pine tree in his room and stating it was Christmas.

Nessa frowned as Arliss continued to move boxes towards the door, looking around ever once and a while to see if he had missed something. "Yes Arliss, I understand it is moving day. That doesn't explain why you are packing everything up in little boxes with brown tape."

"It doesn't?" Arliss asked, distracted as he carefully moved a box marked DVDs to the pile.

"Yea, it doesn't…" Nessa kicked her foot up, pinning Arliss' shoulder to the door. "Now spill."

Arliss raised an eyebrow and looked all the way down Nessa's shapely leg. "No time for love, Dr. Jones!" He said, voice easily slipping into a mid western united states accent. "We have to get going!"

"First off, the accent is cute…" Nessa's own voice shifted to a mock version of Arliss' accent. "But I still ain't gettin' why these here boxes are sittin' around and why your dorm is all emptied out."

Arliss grinned and swaggered over to her. "have I ever told you baby…" He said with his normal accent. "How sexy I find it when you talk all southern to me?"

Nessa licked her lips and gave her hips a little shake. "Mmmm…I do declare Mr. Arliss, are you tryin' to sweet talk me."

Arliss answered by giving her a sweet, tender kiss, wrapping his arms around her form. Nessa murmured pressing against, fingers tangling in his hair. After a minute, the two pulled away breathless. "The room…is emptied…" Arliss panted. "Because…we're movin'."

Nessa blinked. "We're moving…as in out of this dorm and into…another dorm room? Like..co-ed?"

Arliss grinned. "not quite…I got a much better place in mind. Someplace we won't be bothered." He released her and moved to his belongings. "Now then, let's get these to the bikes…we have bit of a drive, and its not all cleared path."

&&&

In an undisclosed location in the United States 

"You wanted to see me Doc?"

The man behind the desk nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, yes I did." The man said with a hint of a British accent. The man behind the deck was about 30, with blonde hair that was kept cut short and a little stubble on his face. He wore, like the rest of the men and women working for him, a black suit, though underneath the jacket was a tan dress shirt that he kept untucked, as well as a lack of a tie. Within his reach was a elegant cane, which from time to time he would reach out and play with absentmindedly.

The office was surrounded by 4 glass walls, which gave the man a perfect view of the main floor below him, where other black suited agents busied themselves at monitors or rushing about with papers. The office was sparsely decorated, with just a messy desk, file cabinet filled with documents, a beat up leather chair, coat rack where a long trench coat was hung, and several TVs that allowed him to see everything that was going on below.

The other man sat down and watched as his boss looked over a file. "Listen Doctor Allen, if this is about the Nightbane case, I can explain. I thought for sure the suspects were in that building…"

"This isn't about the Nightbane case." Doctor Allen said, pushing a file towards the man known as James. "This is about a new assignment I have for you."

The man picked up the file and frowned. "Duelist Academy…sir, I don't understand?"

Doctor Allen sighed. "We have received…reports of supernatural events going on at this academy. Students mysterious disappearing…duel monster spirits popping up…rumors of secret cards hidden under the school…and as you can see from the report, an old friend of ours is now working there."

The man pulled out a picture of a rail thin man with large black hair, lidded eyes, and wearing glasses, holding a very big and fat cat.

"Professor Liam Banner." The man said.

"Yes." The doc said. "All of this I would have merely kept an eye on…but now, we are receiving readings of extreme shadow realm magic coming from that island…the likes of which we haven't seen since the Atlantis Incident, or with the Millennium Items. I am worried…and I want to know what is going on."

"What did Seto Kaiba say?" The man asked.

"What do you think?" Doc K replied. "He said it was nothing. Same answer from his business partners, the Roads family. All of them say everything is fine and not to worry about."

"But you are worried?"

Doctor Kevin nodded. "Yes, I am…" he leaned close to the agent. "Listen…we need a man on the inside, someone that can tell us exactly what is going on at Duelist Academy." The doctor passed a second folder to the man. "Inside are personal documents, as well as money, passports and a plane ticket. I want you to join the school as a new teacher, and report back what you find. Make sure to grab a dueling deck for R&D, as well as any other gear. You're dismissed."

"Yes Doctor Allen." The man said, hurrying to get to the research and development area so he could get ready to leave. He had been sure his boss was going to nail him for the destruction of the building and almost killing civilians that shouldn't have gotten in his way…but instead he got a very juicy case.

Up in his office, Doctor Allen sighed, watching the agent happily rush out. He didn't turn as another agent, a higher-ranking one then the one previously in his office, stepped in.

"You give him the case Doc?"

Doc Allen nodded. "Yes Tristan, I did."

Tristan Taylor nodded, sitting down in an empty chair. "You think this is wise? He isn't exactly our brightest agent…and after the Nightbane case, he should be fired and have his memory wiped."

"I know Tristan…and trust me, this isn't out of the goodness of my heart. Something is going on at Dueling Academy, and I want to know what it is. But I also don't want to send my best agents there to figure it out. For one thing, we have bigger things to worry about…like this White Association shit." He pointed to a monitor where two agents were watching some duelist use a dark version of the Elemental Hero Sparkman to defeat his opponent. "And more then that…there is something dangerous at Duel Academy…and I don't want to loss someone like you by being rash."

"But losing…" Tristan began.

"Yes. Should he figure anything out…then great, he's redeemed himself. But if he gets himself killed, at least we got some info and we can better equip another agent."

Tristan shook his head. "You're feeding him to the wolves…let it never be said that you aren't a cold hearted guy Kevin."

Doctor Kevin Allen sneered at Tristan. "Then why do you and Serenity work for me, Tristan? You could be off in Domino acting like cheerleaders."

"Hey man, I was just joking!" Tristan said, holding out his hands. "You need to lighten up." He leaned forward. "I would have done the same thing…Seto Kaiba's school needs to be looked into, but we can't afford to send a top agent…this is the best choice, and it might kill two birds with one stone…"

"Pun intended with the 'kill' part?" Doc K asked.

"Sir…" Another agent said over Kevin's intercom. "Zedd from the New York branch is on line one." Kevin nodded, dismissing Tristan and taking the call.

&&&

"What do you think?" Arliss asked, pushing the visor of his helmet up and turning his motorcycle's engine off. Nessa looked at him, then at their new home, a cute little pout gracing her features.

"It sucks." Nessa said simply.

Arliss' face fell slightly. "What do you mean it sucks…it's perfect! No one will bother us…"

"Because it's in the middle of the forest."

"…There is lots of room…"

"Because no one else would want to live here."

"…and it is simply beautiful!"

Nessa stepped in front of her king, hands on her hips. "Arliss…it's an abandoned building."

"I believe they call it the abandoned dorm." He corrected.

"And that makes it better?" She grabbed a hold of his arm, giving him a shake. "Arliss, we are suppose to be royalty. Royalty lives in palaces, in grand mansions or stately manors. Their homes are the envy of all that see them. They do not live in abandoned buildings!" At this point, she had grabbed him by his coat and was shaking him hard, trying to get some sense into him.

Arliss calmly removed her hands from his jacket, brushing it off. "Now see here girl. You should know more then anyone that appearances aren't anythin'. You honestly think that it would be in our best interests, at this moment and time, to have a base that would be drawin' attention to us?"

Nessa frowned. "no…but why couldn't we have stayed in the dorms? They don't dare attention. A lot better then a cold, powerless, waterless, looking like it's about to fall in on our heads, hidden dorm all to ourselves?"

Arliss shrugged and wheeled his cycle towards the dorm, making sure to lifted the rope that the school, for some odd reason thought would keep students out, up for Nessa so she could drive her motorcycle up to the door.

'Seriously, this school has some major issues.' Arliss thought as he grabbed two boxes from the luggage cart. 'They have no security at the ports…no security in here, no security at the dueling arenas, and no security…anywhere! The worst I have seen is that super action squad thing, and all they do is bring you in front of Chancellor Shepard.' Arliss sighed as he opened the door to the dorm with a blast of shadow magic, leading Nessa into the dusty many chamber.

"What are you sighing about?"

"About how easy it is to take control of this school. Any half brain could easily walk in here with a gun and take the school hostage, and there isn't anyone that could stop them!" Arliss shook his head. "Pathetic."

"No reason to sigh though." Nessa said as Arliss led them up some stairs. "IF it were hard, it would make our lives tough."

"Rather have it tough then no challenge. We are hunters…prey shouldn't come easy." Arliss paused, before selecting a hallway. "Thank god for people like Jaden Yuki…he'll at least make this takeover fun."

Nessa chuckles weakly. Though she had been listening to Arliss, the more she looked around their new home, the more she didn't like it. While her old room was small and maybe a little bug infested, this place was so full of dust and grime she was sure she was going to see a Muk or Grimer pop out.

'Maybe I should ask Arliss for a pokeball.' She thought as Arliss paused as a door, pressing his hand to it. A series of symbols flashed upon it, and the door swung open. 'Wonder what's in…whoa!'

Nessa could only stand slack-jawed in the doorway, looking around the massive bedroom. Nearly triple the size of Arliss' old place, the room looked as if it had been frozen in time, not touched by the decay that seemed to affect the rest of the house. The walls were done in fine oak, reaching up the high ceiling were images of clouds and a flock of birds had been painted. The carpet was super lush and thick in the color of fine wine. Nessa looked over at Arliss, who, reading her mind, snickered and waved his hand, letting her know she could explore the rest of the room while he got the rest of the boxes. Nessa didn't waste a moment, doing the first thing that popped into her mind: pulling off her boots and socks and allowing her feet and toes to be swallowed up by the luxurious carpet.

She walked around, examining everything. A king size canopy bed sat ready to be fitted with sheets, on each side a nightstand with plenty of space for lamps, alarm clocks and anything else they could want. By the door sat 2 desks, with laptop computers already hooked up and ready to go. Between them was an empty spot with cords coming out of the wall. She quickly learned what this was for, when Arliss opened a box and set up the flat screen TV from his dorm. On one side of the room, there was a massive bookcase for all their card binders, Arliss' dvds and books, and even space for some of the personal items that Nessa had decided to keep. And next to it was a giant walk in closet, the size of her old dorm room.

Opposite the closet was the bathroom. She had thought Arliss' previous one was good…but this one blew it out of the water. The entire room was done in a jungle theme, with the walls made up to look like rocks. The shower was a waterfall that they could turn on and off, and there was a sunken Jacuzzi tub the size of a small pond. There were two sinks with a massive mirror covering ones side of the wall, and, of course, another enclosed area where the toilet sat.

Leaving the bathroom, Nessa watched as Arliss hooked his dvd/vcr to a wireless connector near the bed, to allow them to watch movies in bed without having to get up once they had selected a few. Leaving him to his work, she noticed for the first time two large bay doors. Throwing them open, she gasped at her new discovery: a roof covered balcony, complete with little table and chairs. Leaning over the railing, she could see below her the back of the dorm, blocked from outsiders by a large wall. But what was within the walls was what made her take back everything bad she had said about Arliss and his choice of rooms.

They had a pool.

'My god…how did he do all this?' Nessa cried out in her head. The pool looked like it had been transported directly from a hotel resort in Florida and plopped right in their backyard. There were tables all around it with those big umbrellas to guard against the sun, as well as potted plants and a little changing shack.

Nessa slowly turned around and stared at Arliss, who wore a big grin on his face. During her 10 minutes of exploring, he had managed to unpack all of his boxes and almost all of hers. "The bed still needs to be made, but I think you see what I was goin' for her Nessa…you like?"

"Do I like?" Nessa mumbled, her brain on overload. "Arliss…how…h-how did you do this?"

The southern duelist shrugged. "it wasn't that hard. Remember, I was here a few days before you got to try out for the duelist academy, so I had time to scope this place and figure out what needed to be bought. Then, when we got here, I had all of this shipped in off boats bringin' in all the students' personal belongin's." He walked towards her slowly, still telling her how he had managed to turn an abandoned dorm into paradise on earth. "I spend a day getting most of the dorm ready, unpacking some stuff and the like. I spent two more days working on this room when I was on medical leave, after our 'fight' with the girls…and the day before that I had worked on getting most of the stuff in storage." He shifted slightly, and Nessa made a mental note to ask about the storage later on. " I had wanted to get the kitchen and living room done before you got here, but I never planned on bringing you to the dark side so quickly…I had thought you would fight me a bit more."

"Wouldn't have fought you at all if I had known this place was available." Nessa purred as she walked towards him. "But tell me…how did you get the pool all ready? And the bathroom? I mean…I can kinda get how you could do the bedroom in two days…but everything else?"

Arliss looked at her, confused for a moment, before slapping his head. "Geez…no wonder you were pitchin' a bitch about this place, Nessa!" Arliss laughed to himself, moving back to the bed and flopping down. "I can't believe I forgot to teach you about shadow perfection!"

"Shadow Perfection?"

"A spell." Arliss said with a laugh, amused to no end that he had totally forgotten to give Nessa this particular lesson. "A weaker version then what you went through after you accepted your dark half." He calmed himself and then continued. "You see, shadow magic as the ability to change the world around us into a better state. It can find how something once was or could have been, and then make it so. In theory, a shadow mage could age a baby into a perfect adult, or bring people back from the dead…though neither case has ever been proven or even tried with a pinch of success." He looked about the room. "the more complex the thing you are changing, the harder the spell is. For you, it took would have taken all my power to transform you into this form, and that's considering that you would have been willing. Luckily, it's a lot easier to change yourself then another, so I didn't do squat but give you a push."

Nessa nodded, understanding that part well. She had been curious as to why she had developed the way she had, and now it seemed that this body was her subconscious' preferred form. "But what about this place?"

Arliss nodded. "The easiest shadow perfection spells are to restore what once was and has now fell into decay. It's easier to reverse damage then to change it, so I merely brought this dorm back to what it once was: A paradise for the top obelisks in their class. Of course, I still need to do some renovation…this place is ok, but with my personal touches, it will be the perfect point to begin our kingdom."

"Ok, I get all that." Nessa said, sitting next to him. "But I don't get why everything looked so bad when we first got here."

Arliss shook his head. "I keep forgetting that I haven't taught you a lot about your magic. You are so advanced with your dueling that I keep thinkin' that you and I have been trainin' much longer then we really have…you've kinda thrown a wrench in my plans, what with you going through some things quicker then I had originally planned." He glanced at her and smiled as she blushed at his kind words. "It's mainly a glamour spell…though I guess the word 'glamour' is an oxymoron." He chuckled softly at his own joke. "The spell, which you saw when I opened the door to this room, covered up all the end results of the shadow perfection spell, and makes mot people see this place as a wreck. Watch." Arliss held up his hand and chanted under his breath, and the room around them shifted into a dilapidated, run-downed mess. The bed was falling apart, the walls were drab and lifeless, and everything Arliss had brought in was gone. "The perfect security system."

"I'd say so…though I wish you could have shown this too me after we moved in, instead of this being the first sight that greeted me." She laid a hand to her chest. "I swear, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I first saw this place! Thought you had gone totally nutso or something."

Arliss laughed, pouncing on his lover and nuzzling her neck. "oh…did I make my poor queen thing I would force her to live in a horrible little dive?" Nessa nodded and Arliss began to kiss her neck. "I'll have to make it up to her."

&&&

Meanwhile, in Egypt… 

The old man frowned, wiping his brow with a discarded rag, before he returned to his work. His employer would be here shortly, and he knew that the man would not like it if the items he had purchased were not at their highest and finest quality. He sat down back at his workbench and began to polish the metal of one of the pieces, getting it up to a grand luster. Satisfied, he slipped it into the foam packing material that sat within a silver Halliburton.

Once he was sure he had everything in order, the old man stood up and moved through his shop, trying to get everything tidy to give his employer a better impression. The workshop was filthy, with bits of unfinished metal lying about, the smelting pots in need of a scraping, the floor covered in silver, gold and bronze flakes, and no visible place to sit other then his lone stool at the finishing table.

'This place is pathetic.' The man thought to himself, taking out a broom and sweeping up, dumping the excess bits into the recycle bin. He couldn't afford to lose even a tiny bit of metal. 'I shouldn't be in here…I was once the top blacksmith in this town! The rich and famous came to me, begged me to make some of my masterpieces for them. And I did so…for I hefty price. I was the unofficial king of this pathetic place, and everyone did what I said!

'Then, some big nosed bitch had to examine an earring I made for her. Couldn't leave well enough alone, could she? What does it matter if I hadn't been making things out of real gold! They looked the same, and that's all that mattered!' He gripped his broom tighter. 'But no! Everyone needed to begin questioning my work…and when they found out I had made none of their pieces with real precious metals, I lost everything! I had to sell my house, my shop…just to payback all the buyers. And now, I have to work in this dump, tinkering with broken necklaces…and I can't even dare to use anything but the finest metals, what with everyone examining every step I make!'

The man paused from his rantings to look at the silver case. 'I had thought for sure I was done for…then I got this job. All I had to do was craft some strange trinkets with specific symbols on them…and now I'm about to be paid handsomely! I will be able to move away from this hellhole and start all over…someplace where I can rebuild my reputation…and best of all, I didn't even have to buy ant of the gold! That fool gave it too me!'

The metal worker laughed to himself, dreaming of what he could buy with the cash he was getting from this deal.

"Is somethin' funny?" A voice calmly asked. The old man let out a yelp and turned to find his employer standing in the shadows, his face hidden from view. "Because I would love to hear it."

"N-no!" The man stuttered. "Nothing is funny…just…laughing to laugh." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. His employer gave him the creeps, especially with his habit of never letting anyone see his face.

The man in the shadows nodded. "If that is the case then…I would like to have my items now."

The blacksmith nodded and ran over to his table, grabbing the Halliburton and bringing it over to the shadowy figure. "Here they are, all the items you asked for, made from the gold you gave me, with that symbol…" He pointed to the raised Egyptian eye that was on one of the items. "…found on each one. I followed your instructions to the letter, and every one is flawless."

The man frowned. "I'll be the judge of that." The man reached into the case, and pulled from it what appeared to be the hilt and crossbar of a sword. The handle was just big enough for the man to grip with his right hand, and the crossbar was done in the design of the Egyptian Eye. He tested it's weight, and when he was satisfied, he closed ran his fingers along each of the other items.

"You know, I have gotten quite a few orders like this…are you fascinated with the millennium items?"

The man nodded. "That I am."

"Hope you aren't planning to use them in a duel…these things are just for show." The man laughed. "No millennium items here."

The other man didn't laugh. "You're right…" He squeezed the sword hilt, and the blacksmith froze in terror as a shaft of dark energy burst forth from it, making a dark aura blade. The man swung his new toy around, a grin slipping onto his face. "…only shadow items here."

"Shadow…I-items?" The blacksmith asked. "How…"

The other man took a step forward, sword raised. "You'd be amazed what can be found out…allow me to let you in on a little secret: These items are different from any of the other ones you made, or even other shadow items. They are a lot stronger, and do you know why?" The blacksmith shook his head. "because these were made from gold I found at the ruins of Kul Elna …"

"…no." The man whispered in horror. "not…"

"The same village that was sacrificed to make the original items…It's funny, people worry about the items, but they never wondered about the extra gold!" The man laughed as he stepped closer to the metal worker. "They all just assumed every drop was used…but I knew better. There had to be some that was left…and I found it. A team had been digging for months, in the end, they found the ancient forge where the items were crafted, and I was able to secure pounds of the extra gold, scraped from the very smelting pots the villagers were thrown in!" The man had now backed the blacksmith into a wall, and was leaning in close. "Do you know why I am telling you this?"

The man stuttered, before all the air left his lungs. He looked down in horror at the shadow blade that now pierced his stomach, then back up to it's wielder, who stared him down with cold dead eyes.

"You don't think I know you were going to cheat me? I know how much gold I gave you…there should have been pounds left over…yet I'm willin' to bet that if I look in that suitcase you gots by the door, I'll find a few brinks…thinkin' of skippin' out on me boy?" The blacksmith tried to plead with him, but his employer merely twisted the shadow item's blade, before he drove it up, splitting the worker in half and sending a rain of blood upon everything in the workshop.

The man allowed the sword to diminish back into a hilt, and wiped the blood from his golden toy.

"Tell Lucifer…Arlen Lockehart says hello."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters-

Night means many things. It is the end of one day, but also heralds the beginning of another. And this night will be no different. Arliss and Nessa are beginning the next chapter of their lives, Alexis is ready to close one, and Arlen is closing the chapter of one life while he opens another. By the end of this night, everything will change, and the fate of Arliss, Nessa, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and the rest of the duelist academy will be transformed forever.

Episode 17- First Night, Last Night

…Arlen is coming, and with him, a new future.


	17. First Night, Last Night

Nessa chewed on the end of her lip, deep in thought. Her body was tense, waiting to spring into action. She knew, that with this choice, she would either make or break herself. It had taken her almost 5 hours to get to this moment, to finish her masterpiece, and she wasn't going to ruin it now just because she couldn't be patient. This called for the absolute best choice, at the right moment. Anything less, and she might as well give up now. She sighed to herself, going over her choices one final time, trying to see if she had made any mistakes.

'There are none…you know this is the best move Nessa.' She thought to herself, steeling her nerves. 'Now is not the time for doubt!…do it!' She nodded her head, squared her shoulders…

And dipped her brush in the tan paint.

Her hand moved like silk as she ran the paint brush gracefully along the wall, filling in the last section of the mural she had been working upon. Stepping back from her work, she looked upon the hallway wall and smiled.

"All finished." She said proudly to herself.

"And it is beautiful." Arliss replied from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her in close to him. He rested his head upon her shoulder and looked at her handiwork. "You know baby…I am still amazed at how well you can paint. I mean…this looks almost lifelike…"

Nessa growled and slapped Arliss' extended hand. "Don't you dare! It's still drying in spots."

"I wasn't gonna touch it." Arliss said with a pout, cradling her hand. "Just merely admirin' it."

"…with your hand?"

"Ya." He said sheepishly, drilling the toe of his shoe into the hardwood floor. Nessa giggled and kissed the back of his hand, before snuggling back into his embrace. "I do like the paintin'." Arliss finally said.

Nessa nodded. After the tour of their new home, as well as a quick lesson in shadow perfection spells and glamour spells, Nessa had begun working on making the abandoned dorm feel more cozy. Her first step had been to spend 2 hours unpacking the last of their belongs and putting everything away. The closet was now filled with their clothing; the TV and other electronics all programmed and ready to go. Nessa had made the bed up with the black silk sheets from Arliss' old room; as well as get his books, dvds, and other collectables in order and put away.

After that, they had grabbed a quick lunch of some leftover pizza from their celebratory dinner the night before that Arliss had packed. Then, she had moved on to the hallway, restoring it to it's former glory, then upon finding out that it's form glory was dull and boring, had decided to repaint the entire section near their door. She had chosen to do a dramatic scene, with Arliss and herself sending forth their monsters to defeat unarmed monsters.

"Is that the Cyber Blader's head your ShadowSlayer is holdin'?"

"No no, that Etolie Cyber's head. Cyber Blader is having her heart ripped out by Ha Des."

Arliss nodded. "Oh yea, I see it now. I do like how you have my Strike Ninja shoving a bubble blaster up Bubbleman's bulbous behind."

"That was a lot of B sounds."

He nodded. "Yea, it was. Wow… Is that a cyber dragon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke is gutting with it's own tail?"

Nessa blushed. "Maybe."

Arliss grinned and turned her around, kissing her softly. "You are amazin', you know that…I think you deserve a treat…I'm going to make you a special dinner tonight!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the kitchen.

"So it's all cleaned up?" Nessa asked. While she had worked on the bedroom and hall, Arliss had been busy getting the kitchen and dining room all set, as well as begin considerations for what they would do for the main area of the dorm, which was going to become their living room.

Arliss nodded. "Bein' cleaned as we speak."

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Being cleaned? What do you mean by…" She stopped as Arliss opened the door to the kitchen, and she took I the scene before her.

The kitchen looked like an average modern kitchen. A dual range stove, marble countertops with barstools around it, a large fridge/freezer combo, and any appliance they could think off.

However, what was shocking were the mopes and other clean tools that were currently dancing about the kitchen.

"Did you use dark magic to make those things come to life?" Nessa asked.

Arliss blushed. "Maybe."

Nessa sighed. "I was wondering why the soundtrack to Phantasa was playing." She walked past a broom that was cleaning around the stove and sat down at the barstool. "You are a strange man, Mr. Lockehart."

"And that's why you care for me, Miss Lockehart."

Nessa chuckled and watched as Arliss shooed a fluttering feather duster from the counter and begin to pull out some of the cooking supplies he had snuck in while his enchanted cleaning products had done their work. He took out a pan from one of the cupboards and coated it with cooking spray before getting a cutting board and a knife and working on 2 chicken breasts he'd already cooked prior to his going up to see how Nessa was doing. The truth was, he had always planned to make her dinner, to toast the new house, but no need to let her know that…

"IS that so?" Nessa said, causing Arliss to jump. "You're projecting." She stated simply, tapping her forehead.

"Guess I was. Mind puttin' some ice in the champagne bucket? I want it to be chillin' while I am preppin' this here chicken."

Nessa nodded and removed some ice from the freezer, walking over to where an ice bucket sat with a bottle of fine champagne. "Trying to get me drunk Arliss?" He merely smirked. "Well, more power to you…tell me, what are we having for dinner tonight, my king?"

"This here is a recipe my brother Arlen taught me…Arlen is a wonderful cook." Arliss grabbed a pan and filled it with water and some mushroom rice. He laughed to himself as he turned on the oven and let the rice begin to cook. "I remember that he once was able to make hamburgers over a trash can fire…don't know how he did it, or even how he got the meat…" Arliss' voice softened as he thought of his past. Those were some of the worst moments of his life…and some of the best. Simple times, just him, his brother, against the world. "…it was a bit raw, and had a funny after taste…but a burger never tasted so good as the ones he made that night." He grew quiet for a moment, just looking out into space. "Even the best burgers, made in the finest restaurants in Europe…will never taste as good as that one." The last tiny bit came out as a faint whisper, and then Arliss plastered a smile on his face. "But don't worry none…I ain't a-makin' you no garbage burger. Nah, I got somethin' much special in mind: Chicken breast stuffed with mushroom rice and topped with a nice white gravy."

Nessa looked over at Arliss as he stirred the pot and felt her heartstrings, which she had begun to think were dead and gone with the rest of Vanessa, being tugged hard. 'Sometimes I forget that Arliss was an orphan on the streets before he discovered that diary.' Yes, Arliss had told Nessa all about his life, from when he had still had a home to live in, to his days travels the road with Arlen, to his becoming a shadow mage and moving him and his brother into a posh Domino Apartment. 'It doesn't help that he can't talk to Arlen right now…' She looked up at Arliss, who was grinning as he carefully arranged the chicken on their plates. 'He thinks I don't get it…I can tell just by the way he's overdoing his accent…he's thinking about when he was just a little boy, and only Arlen was there to help him. Now, he has to act like the big brother to me…I hope he and Arlen are able to talk soon…Arliss needs his brother.'

"Love, you mind tone down them there feelings of dread?" Arliss said as he walked over to her, two plates of steamy yummy chicken in his hands. "Kinda ruinin' the mood here…it's our first night in our new home."

Nessa managed to smile. "Sorry Arliss…I'll grab the champagne." The dining room wasn't up to snuff yet, at least not in Arliss' mind. With what he ahd seen in the hallway, he wanted Nessa to paint the whole room, and redesign everything passed on what she chose to draw. Until then, there would be no meals in the dining room. Besides, it was much more romantic to have their dinner on the balcony of their bedroom.

"You ever notice…" Nessa said as they neared the bedroom. "That the best meals of your life aren't because the food was great…but because they have happy memories connected to them? I mean…let's face it, those burgers at the duel academy tryouts sucked. But that doesn't matter, because that was our first meal together, when I first got to know you and, I'm willing to bet, when you first began to craft me into the brilliant woman I am today."

"Guilty as charged." Arliss said with a smile. "I also think that meals signify the beginnin' and the end…the major moment that occurs when we wake up is that we eat…the last major one is supper. A baby is feed when it's born, and a every dying man gets his last meal. It's the bookend of life."

The two of them laid out their meal, with Arliss firing the champagne's cork into the pool below, then pouring each of them a glass. Nessa raised her's in a toast. "To new beginnings and ends."

"And to more memorable meals." Arliss said, and the two clinked their glasses.

&&&&

All around the island, students and faculty were sitting down eat. In the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was happily chowing down with Jaden, and despite the poorly cooked meal, was thrilled beyond belief that his best friend would be staying in the Slifer Dorm and not going to Ra Yellow. Chumley, however, was a bit mad that Jaden had taken the last grilled cheese sandwich.

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, students couldn't help but notice the absences of two of the more famous duelists there: Bastion Misawa and Hayden McGregor. Bastion was busy going over his match with Hayden, trying to figure out if there were any points in the duel where he made a mistake and postponed his victory. No one had a clue where Hayden had snuck off too.

The Obelisk men were also eating, though it wasn't easy. Sure, they had better food, tables that didn't wobble, and didn't have to fear insects flying into their mash potatoes. But they did have to deal with a depressed Dr. Crowler, who was whining about the fact that Arliss was missing. He was sure that that 'whore Nessa' had raped his poor 'Diamond in the Rough', and he was now trying to, apparently, organize a Obelisk posse to drive her out of the academy.

'Yea, right.' Chazz thought to himself as he leaned back in his chair. 'Like I'm going to spend all my time worrying about those two losers. Dr. crowler just needs to learn to be patient…I'm going to duel Arliss one of these days, and when I do, he won't know what hit him!"

&&&

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Girl's Dorm, Mindy and Jasmine were just sitting down to dinner, and trying to ignore the gossip that seemed to be continually floating around them.

"Did you hear about there friend?"

"I heard she went nuts"

"I heard she's just faking, so she can pass off losing to that slifer."

"No, she was faking, then went nuts."

"I bet it was all staged, and they did it to teach us a lesson!"

"Uh uh! Some guys were talking after the match, and they think that slifer is really from the Pro Leauge, and she pretended to do bad on the entrance exam just to show us all up!"

The two girls heard a sigh of disgust, and turned to see Samantha Ciro sit down next to them. "Can you believe all of them? I swear, what is wrong with young women in the world…back home, only the poor and lower class women spread rumors so freely and so easily."

Mindy sighed. "Seems no matter how much money your family has, it doesn't mean that you have any manners."

"You can say that again." Samantha muttered, glaring at some of the girls. They quickly turned their heads and tried to not look interested. Samantha lowered her voice to a whisper. "Have you two talked to Miss Rhodes today?"

Jasmine shook her head, also whispering. "We tried, but she just kept her door locked. She was moving about though, sounded like she was redecorating." She shrugged. "Personally, I don't get the whole redecorating thing, but I've never had a nervous breakdown."

Mindy nodded. "I do think we should talk to her tomorrow…we can't let her seal herself away. Alexis has always had this problem with not letting other people get real close to her."

"See seemed friendly to me." Samantha said.

"Oh, she's friendly." Mindy began.

"Ya, but that's just the mask she wears. She's nice to almost anyone, but still keeps them at arm's length…never lets them know that she is hurting. Even when she was little, she would rather deal with things herself then seek help…this one time, this new boy stole this scarf her mother had made her…and Alexis refused to even bother telling the teacher."

"Yea, even when the boy moved away shortly afterwards, Alexis just said that it was no big deal…even though I know it was."

Samantha nodded. "Seems like Miss Rhodes has a problem with trusting other people with her emotions."

Mindy had to agree. "It got real bad after her brother disappeared…"

"Whose brother disappeared?" The girls turned an gaped as Hayden McGregor sat down. "One of yours? Because I would be willing to lend my shoulder to you to cry on." He gave them a brazen grin.

"What are you doing here Hayden?" Mindy asked with a sigh. It was common knowledge at the Girl's Dorm that Hayden, for all his charm and wit, was nothing more then a pervert, and he loved to try and talk some girl into the sack. Luckily for womankind, he was only charming to a point, and by the time he got around to actually asking a woman to go back to his room, they were all ready to slap him senseless.

Hayden grinned. "You lasses expect me to spend time with those boring Ra Yellows when I could be here with you beautiful minxes?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "And you expect us to fall for such poor flattery? Give us some credit."

Hayden cozied up next to her. "Oh…I could give you so much more then credit, beautiful."

Samantha sighed and grabbed Hayden by the back of his shirt, dragging him away from the table. "I think it's time we took a trip to visit Miss Fontaine, don't you think Mr. McGregor?"

"Don't much get into the kinky stuff, lass…" Samantha growled and bopped him on the head, silencing the little pervert.

&&&

Alexis sighed and set her suitcase down in some bushes, making sure that they were well hidden. She figured no one would be out in the woods this late, but if they were, she didn't want to bother with explaining why she had all her worldly possession packed away and at her side.

He truth was, she should have just left tonight and been done with it, but she needed to do one last thing before she made her way back home, and despite her fears, she couldn't live with herself if she didn't visit this place one final time. So, she had told her mother and father to arrange for a boat to take her off the island in the morning, and allowed herself one final night at the academy.

As she walked towards her destination, she couldn't help but go over her plan one more time. In her room, she had left letters for her friends and other people she had met in her short time here, explaining why she was leaving. Some, like the ones for Mindy and Jasmine, asked them to respect her choice. Others, like the ones she left Jaden and Zane, asked for them not to look for her. And of course, there was the one she had left for Arliss, that simply let him know she was leaving because of that duel, and she was sorry things had turned out the way they had.

Alexis held none of the illusions that Dr. Crowler had: Arliss had arranged that duel purely to give Vanessa a chance to beat her. Alexis didn't know what she had done to scorn the young woman, but it was enough, and Arliss was on her side. And that hurt the queen of obelisk blue. She had kept secret an attraction to the southern duelist, and though she had also been interested in Zane and Jaden…she had hoped in part that she would end up with Arliss. Now it seemed that Vanessa got the guy and the glory, and Alexis received nothing.

So, she was leaving, without a final goodbye. It was better this way…no need to deal with people trying to convince her to stay, no need to deal with the whispers as she walked away from her dreams.

Alexis paused as she reached her destination. 'Funny…everything in my life leads back to you.' She thought to herself. Alexis laid the rose she had snuck from the gardens near the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm near the broken gate of the Abandoned Dorm.

'Be at peace, brother.'

&&&

Later that night… 

Nessa woke with a start, panting slightly. Something was wrong…she could feel great fear below her. Normally, this would be a thrill for her, entrance her like a powerful drug, which of course would lead to giddiness and waking up Arliss for another round of love making.

But considering the fact that this fear was in a dorm that's only other occupant she had been preciously spooning with…

"Arliss." She hissed, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

Arliss grumbled. "Poopie trim."

"What?" Nessa said, utterly confused. "Arliss, wake up!" The king of rare hunters merely turned away from the mean girl trying to wake him up and nuzzled his face into the pillow. Nessa sighed, rolling her eyes at his antics. She wrapped a blanket around her nude form before resorting to more desperate measures. "Arliss…the Yankees are coming."

"Yankees?" Arliss shouted, leaping out of the bed, searching for a weapon. Behind him, the spirit of the Strike Ninja appeared, ready to attack anyone that dared to hurt his master. Arliss had reached into the desk and pulled out a gun, brandishing it wildly as he ran about the room stark naked. "You won't claim this land, you Boston-Crème-Pie-Eating, Lincoln-Lovin', Canada-Touchers!"

"ARLISS!" Nessa shouted, shaking both the southern duelist and his subservient ninja out of their tension. "There are no Yankees…I was just trying to get you awake."

Arliss blinked, lowering his gun. "Don't do that to me! Lord girl, you nearly killed my heart!"

Nessa shook her head. "Maybe if you would wake up when I asked you to, I wouldn't have to scare you like that!"

Arliss sat down on the bed, waving Strike Ninja away. The duel spirit nodded and faded back into the shadows. "Now, what was it that interrupted me from my dreamin'?"

"There is someone in the house…I can sense their fear."

Arliss shrugged. "With the glamour up, they can't find us…probably some kind here on a dare. One scared little duelist…no big deal."

"Helllloooooo!" a voice called out below them.

"See, only one duelist."

"Alexis, are you here?"

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like Jaden Yuki is looking for Alexis."

Arliss dismissed her. "Just someone with a similar voice. And there are a lot of Alexises in the world."

"Alexis…Alexis Rhodes?" The voice called out. "It's me, Jaden Yuki. You know, from Slifer Dorm?"

Nessa glanced at Arliss, who grumbled. "I'm gonna have to go see whats all they're done in here, ain't I?" nessa nodded, and the king of Rare Hunters sighed, grabbing some black silk pajama pants and slipping them on, as well as throwing on a lounging robe made of the same material. "Fine. I'm goin'."

His queen smiled sweetly. "And Arliss…don't make too much noise…I need my beauty sleep." And with that, she shoved him out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the king of the rare hunters in the hall.

Arliss glared at the strike ninja, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "If I here so much as a chuckle out of you…" He continued to rant as he marched down the hall to the stairs, the ninja following him. "Stupid girl, wakin' me up to go investigate that stupid Jaden…stupid Banner not keepin' his students in line…" He decided to bypass the grand staircase and just leap to the first floor, landing gracefully. "When I find that idiot, I am going to taboo his ass. Get Jackie Chan on his idiot self, like Billy Blanks…"

The Strike Ninja held out his hand, covering Arliss' mouth and pointing to the stairs that led to the basement. Arliss frowned…when he had first been in the abandoned dorm, he had sensed great power from the basement. When he had shown Nessa during a work break, she had agreed that it felt similar to when they were in the meadow, only a lot stronger.

'A portal to the shadow realm…a rare find.' Arliss thought to himself when he had first laid eyes upon it. 'every portal needs a summoner to create it…but to stay open and allow others to use it…that means it's user was a powerful shadow mage…or someone with a shadow item.'

Arliss shook himself from his memories and quietly crept down into the basement. There were several of these strange great caverns under the dorm, and Arliss had yet to discover who had been using them…and that was something he wanted to find out. Another shadow mage could mean trouble…or a new ally.

Pausing at the steps, Arliss had to grimace as he watched the scene unfold. Jaden Yuki was dueling someone that claimed to be a shadow duelist. But Arliss could tell with ease that this was not the case…merely an illusion from the man's fake millennium puzzle.

'Probably some out of work carnie.'

"I bet he's just some out of work carnie!" Jaden shouted.

"I'm not out of work…I could get my job back at the fair!" The 'shadow duelist' proclaimed.

Arliss sneered. 'Knew it…he dares to pass himself off as a shadow duelist?' Arliss' eyes turned to pure black, dead like a doll's eyes, as his hand glowed. 'This room is a portal to the shadow realm…let's see if I can open it!'

The King of the Rare Hunters chanted lightly, and around the arena, as Jaden ran to confront the carnie, statues lit up and the eye of Egypt appeared on the ground. A bubble of dark magic enveloped the duelists, causing Chumley and Syrus to back away.

Arliss smiled. His work was done, and he killed two birds with one stone. That spell would be enough to end the stupid duel and get Jaden and the rest of them out of the dorm and let him get back to sleep!

'And…if Jaden survives his trip to the shadow realm…well, nothin' preps a soul more for evil then the shadow realm. Every encounter slowly will slowly degrade his conscious and his sense of right vs wrong…creating a little spot of gray. And with that gray…I will be able to make him the perfect general for my rare hunters. Of course…should he die…then I won't have to waste anymore time on a lost cause.' Arliss hummed to himself and he leapt back to the second floor and hurried back to the bedroom, slipping next to Nessa and falling back to sleep.

&&&

An hour later 

Alexis watched as Jaden, Syrus and Chumley walked away. 'It was no big deal Jaden?' She thought. 'No…it was. You saved me.' Alexis looked back at the dorm. When she had been captured by that duelist…she had thought it was all over. Just like when Nessa had tortured her…Alexis had assumed she was all alone…that she was going to die by herself.

'But I didn't…and not this time either. Both times you saved me Jaden. You didn't have to, but you did.' Alexis looked up to see that soon, the sun would begin to rise. She had spent the whole night in the forest…and soon, the boat would be there, to take her back home.

Alexis looked down at her suitcase. 'When I came here, I thought that I could find out what happened to my brother. But I found something else…something I didn't expect.' For the first time since that duel, Alexis truly smiled. 'I don't have to be afraid…as long as I have people around me ready to save me. And with them…' She looked back at the dorm. 'I can save you too Atticus.'

With that, Alexis picked up her suitcase and headed away from the abandoned dorm, fishing her cellphone out as she walked in the opposite direction of the dock…to her dorm room.

'Things are going to change.' Alexis thought. 'This is the first, and the last night. A new adventure is about to begin.'

&&&

_10 miles away from the Duelist Academy _

The boat was making good time.

In a half an hour, they would be at last at duelist academy. The agent looked down at his watch and adjusted his dress shirt. He wasn't use to being so underdressed…without his standard black suit and sunglasses. The man patted his gun, staring out at the dark sky before him. Soon, soon he would be on the island, and he would be ready to figure out what was going on there. The report had said that many strange thigns were going on at Seto Kaiba's school: Students disappearing, duel spirits spotted, hotbeds of shadow magic…and most troubling of all, the employment of a man that the agent and his department knew all to well

Professor Lyman Banner.

The agent sneered. 'Damn those supes, thinking they can do whatever they want and we normals won't stand up to them.' Supes was slang, standing for supernaturals: Any human with a special gift. Some were minor: Joseph "Joey" Wheeler had some sort of magical luck that let him get out of tough situations. Nothing big to worry about, and the agent ignored those supes.

Others were more extreme: Yugi Moto had been a vessel for a spirit; Seto Kaiba the reincarnation of a priest; the media mogul Geno Roads and his wife Neph were immortal, as were his children Guy and Gala; even the agent's bosses, Doctor Kevin Allen and his sister Eliza Allen, had accidentally merged with their KAs and now had damn vampiric traits!

Liam Banner was just like the rest of those extremes: an alchemist that had almost perfected his craft.

'They should be all killed.' The agent thought with anger. 'They need to be dealt with…and I will personally start with you, Prof. Banner.'

&&&

On the other side of the cruise ship, Arlen Lockehart stood in a bathroom, scrubbing his hands under almost scalding hot water. He was singing to himself, his voice low and captivating for anyone that would have heard him.

"I'm so tired of bein' here/ Suppressed by all my childish fears/ And if you have to leave/ I wish that you would just leave/ 'Cause your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone"

Arlen looked at himself in the mirror, splashing water on his face. He stared down at the sink, watching the water, soap and mess swirl down the drain. He would have to clean the bathroom up later, before they docked. That gave him thirty minutes to get dressed.

"These wounds won't seem to heal/ This pain is just too real/ There's just too much that time cannot erase"

But first, he had to wrap up one last mess…

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ And I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have/ All of me"

Arlen stepped out of the bathroom and made his way through the cluttered bedroom/living room of the cruise ship. A desk had been toppled, one of it's leg's cracked. He righted it, and gathered as many papers as he could salvage from the floor. He looked at the bed, and realized that he would need to throw the sheets away. Hopefully, the mattress wasn't stained.

"You used to captivate me/ By your resonatin' light/ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/ Your face it haunts/ My once pleasant dreams/ Your voice it chased away/ All the sanity in me"

Arlen paused, looking down at the final detail he had to get rid of. Walking over to the large black bag that sat on the ground, Arlen stuffed the bed sheets into it, as well as the towels he had used to clean the blood from his hand.

"These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase"

The 21 year-old looked down at the face of dueling professor. He didn't even know the man's name…didn't care. It was his own fault for waking up before Arlen could finish his job. If he had just stayed asleep, it could have been quick and painless.

Arlen stuffed a final towel in with the man, and then zipped the body bag up on the dead professor.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have/All of me"

With a grunt, Arlen Lockehart lifted the body into his arms, and after making sure the coast was clear, walked out of the room and to the rail that kept passengers from slipping and falling into the ocean. With a heave, Arlen sent the body flying, watching it sink below the waves. Arlen looked away from the final resting place of the teacher to see that the sun was rising now, and just on the horizon, the duelist academy. Somewhere on that island, his brother and future sister-in-law slept. Arlen smiled softly.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/ But though you're still with me/ I've been alone all along"

He was coming…soon, so soon, he would see Arliss…see Mayday…that made him smile. The three of them, the architects that had designed the entire Rare Hunter hierarchy, as well as their broad plan for the future. Nights spent in their Domino apartment, the three of them had forged a bond. One that went beyond magic, beyond family, beyond everything. It was something primal, something physical. And it was this bond that Arlen so desperately wanted back.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ And I held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have…"

He turned back to the room, shutting the bathroom door behind him. Inside, he could be heard showering, still singing.

"All of me."

Next Time of G/X: Hunters- Three new players have entered the game. One is a government agent, there to investigate the surge of dark magic and a danger to Arliss' plans. Another is Arlen Lockehart, brother of Arliss and Guardian of the rare hunters, on the island to help his brother in his grand plot. And finally, a new student, a woman that will shift the balance for one of the sides…but whose side…it's yet to be seen.

Meet the three new cast members in Episode 18: Two Professors and a little lady.

Author's note; A few things first: The song that Arlen is singing is My Immortal by Evanescence. I personally think that the scene is the creepiest one I have ever written. Arlen, calmly washing his hands and singing, when just moments ago he brutally murdered an innocent man. It's so contrasting that it just sends chills down my spine. It also says a lot about Arlen that he is able to kill without blinking an eye. As the story goes on, we are going to see that Arlen is darker then Arliss in some ways, while more light in others. He is a very interesting character, and I am glad to finally get to write for him.

Second, some of you may have noticed the lack of update this week. You see, this is the last full chapter that I wrote, and I was worried of posting it before I had the next one done. I had marked this week to write a lot, with one new chapter of pure character stuff and then a nice 1 to 2 chapter duel (with two characters we haven't seen duel yet!).

Then, Wednesday, I learned through my mother of a new reality show seeking applicants. While there is a poor chance of me being selected (only 11 of the thousands that apply can be on) it's a shot I have to take, as it is my dream project. So I have spent the last three days working on my application.

I'll let all of you know how it turns out, and I hope to have another chapter ready next week. Things are heating up. We have moved into the third arc of the story. So far we had the prologue, which led all the way to Nessa's birth, and everything to this chapter has been the foundation arc. Now we move onto the meat of the arcs, where we see several new hunters, a couple enemies, all leading to the dramatic conclusion.


	18. Two Men and a a Little Lady

Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Shepard, Miss Fontaine, Miss Dorothy, Prof. Banner and the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm all sat on the stage, waiting for the students to get seated so they could beginning this special presentation. The faculty was chatting amongst themselves, much like their charges were.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" Dr. Crowler asked, annoyed that he had to cancel class so they could have this silly ceremony, for whatever reason. "I really do wish we could have waited, I have so much to do." He laughed to himself. 'Like figuring out who will be challenging those slifer slackers in that tag duel next week!' It had only been a few hours since he had allowed it to be known to the school's task force that Jaden and Syrus had broken campus rules. The looks on their faces had been priceless, and he had hoped to be able to taunt them in his class. Instead, he had to deal with Shepard and his silly school-wide meeting.

"We are here because we are introducing the new faculty, as well as a new student." Miss Fontaine said. "Or did you forget?"

"Oh yes, now I remember. My mind has been on other things recently. You know, dealing with the horrid news that Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusdale dared to break campus rules…it's simply dreadful!" He proclaimed in mock horror.

"Oh yes, I heard about that." Miss Dorothy said. "Did you hear that Alexis Rhodes and Chumley Huffington were also there, but they are not being punished?"

"Why no!" Crowler lied. "I had not heard that." The head of Obelisk blue turned back away from the two women and sneered as they talked on. 'And who asked you to join the conversation, you big boned blabber mouth? Of course Alexis and Chumley will not get in trouble. Alexis is my prize student, and Chumley's father is a famous hot sauce maker. It would do me no good to get those two expelled. But Jaden and Syrus…they are expendable.'

Meanwhile, Professor Banner and the head of Ra Yellow were busy discussing the subject of this meeting.

"So, do you know anything about these two new teachers?" The ra yellow dorm master asked.

Prof. Banner shook his head. "Not much. I know they are suppose to be some of the best in their fields, as well as great duelists. No one seems to know much else about them though."

"I heard that Chancellor Shepard just met them today when they go off the boat. He didn't have a say in selecting them, it was all done at KaibaCorp."

"mmm, this should be interesting then." Prof. Banner replied, stroking Pharaoh. The large tabby let out a yawn and nuzzled back into his master's arms, purring contently. "I can't wait to find out what they are like. Hopefully, they are more friendly then some of the teachers here."

The Ra Yellow dorm leader let his eyes slide over to Crowler. "Yes, the last thing we need is another pompous teacher."

"You can say that again."

"The last thing we need is another pompous teacher."

Prof Banner sighed. "That is a figure of speak."

"…oh."

&&&

"Jaden, why are we even here? Shouldn't we be more concerned with things like packing up all our stuff and arranging for our parents to pick up us when we get expelled from here?"

Jaden laughed and punched Syrus playfully on the shoulder. "come on Sy, there is no reason to get all gloomy. I already told you that this afternoon we are going to head out and have a practice duel to get us warmed up, and then we can figure out what we need to do to get ready. You need to think positively"

"Ok, I'm positive we're going to get expelled."

"Oh Syrus." Jaden said with a sigh. "You really need to bring your confidence level up a few clicks."

"Sorry Jay…" Syrus mumbled. "But I'm going to get us both expelled."

"Sy, I don't want to hear another word about expulsions. Let's just take it one day at a time."

"Let's take exactly what one day at a time?" Bastion asked, sitting down behind Jaden and Syrus.

"Syrus is just freakin' out because we have to take this expulsion example."

"Excuse me…did you just say expulsion?"

"yea." Syrus said glumly. "The school found out we went to the abandoned dorm, and now we have to duel if we want to stay. And I just know we are going to loss, and everyone will laugh at us and look down at us…"

"You certainly a giant pot of sunshine, aren't you Syrus?" Bastion said with a slight smile.

"Pot of sunshine?" Jaden asked. "Is that like a card or something."

"No, it is merely something my grandmother use to say: that someone was a pot of sunshine."

"But a pot of sunshine would be a good thing…and I don't think Syrus' attitude is anywhere close to good." He paused to see Syrus slump in his seat. "er…that's not to say…"

"It's fine Jay." Syrus said sadly.

"I was being sarcastic Jaden." Bastion stated. "Now, I believe it is time we moved onto happier things, like this assembly."

Jaden looked up at the Ra Yellow. "Why is this a happy thing? It's just meeting more teachers that will give us homework. I know you enjoy homework Bastion, but I for one don't like it all that much."

"It's more then meeting teachers Jaden. You haven't heard the news yet?"

"Nah, what's up?"

Bastion grinned. "We are getting a new student, and I know who it is!"

"How do you know?" Jaden asked.

"Because this new student is someone I am very close too." Bastion said, still grinning. "And I am excited to see her."

Jaden grinned, slapping Bastion on the shoulder. "Oh, I get it! You have a little girlfriend, doncha?"

Bastion made a face of disgust. "Really Jaden, is that the only conclusion you can reach, that she is some trollop I am dating?"

Jaden blinked in confusion. "What is a trollop?"

&&&

"Hello Zane." Alexis said with a half smile, sitting down next to the Kaiser of the Academy.

Zane glanced over at Alexis. "You are chirper today."

"I'm not chirper."

Zane rolled his eyes. "Alexis, how long have we known each other?"

Alexis frowned, not really understanding the change-of-topic. "Uh, we met 3 years ago, just before you came here. You were my mentor at the prep school. Why do you ask Zane?"

"When I was your mentor, you and I spent a lot of time together. We learned all about each other…people naturally do when they work so closely with one another. They memorize the quirks, the traits of those they call friends and colleagues." He paused for a moment, looking around the arena. "I can read you like a book Alexis, and trust me when I tell you, you are chirper."

"Fine, I'm chirper." Alexis said with a sigh. "Happy?"

Zane shook his head. "No, you were chirper, now you are annoyed."

"I wonder why." Alexis muttered.

Zane merely watched on. "the question is, what has made you so chirper. The last I saw you, you were still under the effects of that duel with Nessa…so what has happened to break that 'spell'."

Alexis shrugged. "Just in a good mood."

"That mood wouldn't have anything to do with Jaden and Syrus and their little trip to the abandoned dorm?" Alexis quirked an eyebrow at that statement, startled Zane knew about all that.. "It's confidential news, only the highest in the school need to know it at the moment…so, naturally, everyone knows."

Alexis chuckled. "Of course they do." She licked her lips, suddenly nervous to admit what had happened to bring her out of her dark funk…and what she had been planning to do. When she had gotten back to her room, she had unpacked in a hurry, trying to make the room look somewhat lived in, so that none of the girls would ask questions if they came in. Luckily, she could claim a lot of stuff was packed away because she had been redecorating.

She had also hurried to get rid of the letters she had written, tearing them up and throwing them away in different garbage cans so no one knew she had been planning to leave. Other then her parents, who, while being thrilled she was staying, were none-to-happy that they had wasted the money on a boat driver to get her off the school, no one would ever know she had planned to leave.

Especially not Zane.

"I guess having a crazy man put me in a coffin for a few hours made me realize that it was silly to get scared over a hologram." Alexis said. She had decided to tell a half truth, as that would make it easier to keep everyone in the dark. 'Tell only that which you want', that was Alexis' current motto.

"I suppose so." Zane said. He didn't believe that Alexis was telling him the whole story, but he wouldn't push her. Better to allow her to admit her feelings when she was ready, then try and make her tell him the secrets she was hiding. Alexis, while being sweet most of the time, could be a fierce as a bear when it came to opening herself up to others. She kept people at arm's length, and heaven help the person that tried to force her to open her heart up.

'Keep your secrets Alexis…but you are going to learn soon enough that if you keep yourself closed off too long, no one will be around when you finally do decide to open your soul.'

&&&

"Why are you so down, Mr. Huffington?"

Chumley looked up and managed a smile as Samantha plopped down beside him. "Hello Samantha. H-how are you?"

"I'm fine…now why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothin' wrong." Chumley said quickly. "everything is perfectly fine."

"I bet it is." Samantha said sarcastically. "I know I always mope when I am perfectly fine."

"You do?" Chumley asked.

"I believe the chica was trying to be funny, amigo." The two duelists turned to see Hector and Johnny sit down in the row just above them.

Chumley nodded. "oh…I get it."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't?" Johnny asked with a laugh. "Don't you worry none Chumley, we're just pulling your leg."

"Why would I worry?" Chumley asked quickly. "There is no reason to worry, not at all…"

"The man protests to much." Souta said, throwing himself in the aisle seat next to Johnny. "I don't suppose that your mood has anything to do with the rumors flying around about Jaden and Syrus being expelled?"

"Maybe…and they aren't being expelled!" Chumley snapped. "They just…have to duel and if they loss, they are expelled." He said the last part as a whisper, staring down at his hands.

Samantha frowned. "Mr. Yuki and Mr. Trusdale might be expelled? What would warrant that?"

"Rumor is that they went to the abandoned dorm, chica." Hector said, the words flying from his mouth. "Which is against the escuela rules. The officials, they were no happy with that, I can assure you."

"Please, in this school, everyone is pissed off…and I can assure you of that."

The group turned to see Arliss Lockehart standing in the aisle, Nessa a few steps behind him, bobbing her head as she listened to music from an ipod. The southern duelist smiled and held out his hand to Samantha, who gladly took it.

"Hello Mr. Lockehart, it is good to see you again."

"And a pleasure to see you too Miss Ciro." Arliss said. He turned to the rest of the group and nodded. "I don't believe we all have been properly introduced. My name is Arliss Lockehart…" He looked over at Nessa, who was dancing away in the aisle, with not a care in the world. "And the dancin' machine to my left would be Nessa Lockehart, my heart, soul and apparently the funkiest white woman any of us will ever see." Nessa continued to gyrate to the music. "Now then, I have met Samantha…but I haven't gotten to know all of you correctly."

Samantha, seeing that none of the guys were going to introduce themselves, took over the role of hostess. "Mr. Lockehart, this is Mr. Chumley Huffington."

"Hey." Chumley said.

"And let it never be said that you were a man of many words, Chumley."

"Thanks!"

Arliss rolled his eyes and turned to his left. "Nessa has told me a bit about you two young men…Johnny and Hector, is it?"

The Spanish duelist nodded. "Si. I am Hector Garcia, and this mucho bonito chico to my left…" He smiled, giving the Bronx duelist a squeeze on the thigh. "…is Johnny Salerizine."

Arliss shook each of their hands. "Well, It be mighty nice to meet you both. I remember catchin' glances of your duels, when I wasn't busy with watchin' Nessa here…was impressed by both of your skills…surprised you two are still in Slifer."

Johnny shrugged. "What can I say, me and Hector aren't the most dedicated when it comes to our studies."

"We have so much more interesting things to do." Hector said with a grin.

Souta grimaced. "Of course you do…why do you think I changed rooms? Damn walls so paper thin…hear everything." He held out his hand, which Arliss shook. "Souta Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you too Souta." Arliss said.

"So, what are you doing over here in the reject corner?"

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "You callin' Samantha a reject?"

Soua stuttered in surprise. "Well…the think is…"

"Do not worry about it Mr. Higurashi." Samantha said. "I don't think of this as the reject corner one bit."

"Thanks Samantha!" chumley said with a grin. "You are so nice, and great, and smart, and cool…"

"Chumley has a girlfriend." Hector sang.

"Shut up!" Chumley hissed.

Samnatha giggled at the antics. "This is why I came over here…all those other Obelisk Blues are so boring and uptight…" She glanced at Arliss. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course." Arliss said. "You be preachin' to the choir when it comes to dislikin' the Blues. Never will you find a group of more up-on-themselves-duelists then those Obelisks. Makes me wish I hadn't done so well on the exam, maybe gotten in with a better group."

"Is that why you hang out with Vanessa?" Chumley asked.

Arliss shrugged. "Partically. Nessa is a fun, vibrant woman that I enjoy being around. She always kows what to say or do to make me smile, and she lacks the stick that most duelists have up their ass." He turned to his girl and smirked. "Nessa is quite a catch, nearly perfect."

"Nearly?" Souta asked.

"She is the prom queen, I'm in the marchin' band!" Nessa sang, stomping her feet ot the rhythem. "She is a cheerleader, I'm sittin' in the stands!"

Arliss let out an exsaporated sigh. "Yes…nearly perfect." He reached overand pulled the ear phones out, causing her to blink. "Nessa, I am tryin' to carry on a conversation here, and you are singin' a Savin' Jane song…now what have I taught you about manners and being polite?"

"Uh…only be polite to people when they are around, then talk about them behind their backs?"

Arliss rubbed his forehead. "Quite…now, let's sit down and see what the school has in store for us."

Nessa crossed her arms and pouted. "Stupid school scheduling such an early meeting! They couldn't wait a few more hours?"

"It's nearly 11!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Exactly my point!" Nessa answered as Arliss slipped past Souta and sat down in the seat next to his. Nessa waited a momen before walking over to join him.

Samantha chuckled. "You are quite a character, Miss Lockehart."

"And don't you forget it." Nessa said, situating herself in Arliss' lap. She wiggled around a bit, causing the southern duelist to groan. "Now, would someone mind telling me why I had to leave my warm comfy bed and come to this arena at such an ungodly hour?"

Arliss frowned. "I told you why we had to come, Nessa!"

"I remember the word come being thrown around, but you never said why we needed to be here." Nessa replied. She turned her head to look back at the other duelists. "Now, which one of you is going to be real nice to me and tell me what the f--- we are doing here?"

Johnny and Hector raised an eyebrow at the use of such language. Samantha allowed a tin smile to form on her face, amused by Nessa's actions. Chumley was staring at Samantha, and as such was not paying attention. Souta began to laugh at Nessa's blunt comment. Arliss merely stroked her neck, drawing lazy patterns all along her back with his fingernail.

"We are here…" Samantha finally said. "…to meet the new teachers the school has hired."

Nessa slowly turned to look at Arliss, before she began to smack him. "You woke me up to meet some idiots that will assign us homework?" She continued to hit him, until her boyfriend grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. "Let me go Arliss! Let me…"

Arliss silenced her with a hard kiss, pulling her tight to his body. Nessa's hits became less pronounced, until she merely tangled her fingers in his hair. After a minute, Arliss released her, nuzzling her softly.

"Cheater."

The southern duelist kissed her neck. "You're just mad that I know how to press each and every one of your buttons, aren't you my dear?" Nessa let out a purr as Arliss ran his fingers along the small of her back. "and it's more then meeting 'some idiot that will assign us homework'. These teachers are decidin' all our fates, and I personally want to know all about them. Think of it like spyin' on an enemy camp, seeing what weapons they have." Arliss said this with a light tone, but Nessa knew he was clueing he into why they were really here.

'This is war'. She thought. 'We are doing battle with these people, and we need to scope them out as much as we can. Only then can we know for sure we can plot our rise to power in safety.' She sighed though, and laid her head on his shoulder. "but it's so boring!" she whined out loud.

"Life can't be all candy and puppies." Arliss said.

"They're starting!" Samantha whispered to the group, everyone turning to see Chancellor Shepard step forth.

&&&

'Ok Shepard, you can do this. Big smile, head held high! put out good vibes, and you get out good vibes! Remember what you learned from your Tony Robins' cds. Now get out their and shine!'

Chancellor Shepard smiled as he tapped the mike, signaling for the students to grow quiet. Once he was sure that everyone was ready, he began to address them. "Students of Duelists Academy! Today we are here to welcome 3 new members of our academic family: two professors and a new transfer student." The crowd murmured at this news, the only ones seemingly not surprised by this news Bastion Misawa, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Trusdale…and for some reason Arliss Lockehart and Nessa Lockehart. Shepard shook that thought off and continued. "First, I would like to introduce our new facility and let you know a little about each of them.

"First is Professor James Stilton. Prof. Stilton is 27 years old, from Tallahassee, and graduated from the University of Tennessee. He did is doctrine on the history of card thieves. He will be teaching our new class on how to protect yourself from cheaters and criminal duelists. Let's give him a hand, gang!"

The crowd applauded politely as Prof. Stilton stepped forward. He wore a black dress shirt, khaki slacks, and a white tie. He was about 6 feet tall, with shaggy brown hair and fierce eyes. The young man looked at the ground and nodded, sorting through his notes.

"Thank ya." Prof. Stilton said, his voice tinted with a smooth Tennessee accent. "I'd just like to say to ya'll that I am excited to be here. I know I have a lot to offer all yous, and I think a lot of you…" He glanced up at the crowd. "…have a lot to offer me. I know that by the end of this year…none of us will be the same. Thank ya."

Chancellor Shepard clapped again, approaching the mike. "Thank you Prof. Stilton. Now then, our next professor is Professor Alexander Milo. Prof. Milo is 24, and is a graduate of the University of Michigan, where he did his doctrine on advanced field strategy. He will be teaching our new Altering Control Theory Class. He will now say a few words, so let's give him a hand!"

The crowd once again began to applaud as Prof. Milo walked to the mike. Prof. Milo was just a bit taller then Prof. Stilton, with hair that started blond on top and grew brown as it moved down to the tips. His face was covered in thick dark stubble, making the man appear older then he was. He wore a gray t-shirt, cord blazer, and dark blue jeans. He moved with a ease and grace up to the mike and smiled cheerfully at everyone.

"Hello there." He said, his accent obviously Mid-Western American. He smiled weakly, looking around at the crowd. "I would just like to tell that...I'mmmmmm…glad to be here." He glanced down at some notes. "Not quite sure what to say here…I've heard a lot about this island, about what happens here…and I look forward to seeing if all the stories are true." He gave them a nodded and walked back to his seat, Prof. Stilton staring at him the entire time.

'Prof. Milo, hmm?' Prof. Stilton thought. 'I'm gonna keep my eye on you, boy.'

Chancellor Shepard once again took the mike, smiling like a fool. "Thank you both. I am sure everyone is anxious to get out of here and find out what you two will be teaching them."

"Not likely." Nessa muttered.

"But before that, we have one more person to introduce: A new student." He motioned towards a young woman sitting behind him, the student standing up and joining him near the mike. She had long straight black hair, sharp eyes and an hourglass figure. She was dressed in pink blazer and shirt, a duel disk on her left arm. The young lady smiled, looking out into the crowd.

"Wow…" Syrus said. "Since she isn't your girlfriend, can I date here Bastion?"

"You can try Syrus." Bastion said with a chuckle. "No man has ever struck her fancy…but you are welcome to go at it."

"Our new student…" Shepard said. "Comes from the Atlantic Girl's Duelist Academy, where she was ranked number one in her class and was in Magician Girl Pink, the highest of the dorm levels. She took part of her first year off to tutor one of our very one students, Bastion Misawa. Please say hello to Candace Misawa." Shepard clapped heartily along with the rest of the student body as Candace stepped up to the mike, adjusting it slightly.

" Hello." She said, her british accent more pronounced then Bastion's. "I'm glad to be here, and I look forward to meeting all of you. I have heard a lot about this academy from my cousin Bastion, and I personally can't wait to see if his stories are true."

"Telling stories about us Bastion?" Jaden teased.

Bastion scoffed. "Hardly."

"What do you think?" Nessa whispered, leaning close to Arliss' ear and giving it a little lick.

"I'm glad Arlen is here, but I don't like that other professor."

"Arlen's here?" Nessa whispered.

Arliss smirked. "OF course…it isn't obvious?" He said the last part in such a way that made Nessa feel like Arliss was playing a game with here, that maybe Arlen wasn't down there…

Chazz chuckled as he listened to the new girl prattle on about how glad she was to be at the academy. He leaned back in his chair, looking over at one of his stooges "You have to be kidding me…I thought when they said there would be a new student, we might get someone that would be worthy of my attention; not some reject another school is passing along to us. Besides she's just Ba-stupid's cousin, so we know she can't be any good at dueling."

"he isn't all that impressive."

"Yea Chazz, she certainly isn't that cool, is she Chazz?"

Chazz nodded. "I mean, big deal! So she was in 'Dark Magician Girl Pink'…" Chazz made a funny face, wiggling his fingers. "Oooo…so scary!"

"You should be scared, Chazz." Alexis said from behind him, not longer able to stay silent while listening to yet another one of Chazz's hate rants. "Do you know what the three colors of that academy are?"

"No, I don't make it a hobby to learn about colors." Chazz snarked.

"Maybe you should have." Zane said dryly. "Then you'd know that the color ranking at the Atlantic Girl's Duelist Academy is Venus Green, Amazon Brown, and Magician Girl Pink. Pink is the highest ranking, same as blue is here. And judging from the cut of that blazer, Candace must have been at the top of her class."

Chazz scoffed. "If she is so good, why would she come here?"

Alexis shrugged. "I'll be interested to find that out too."

&&&

Chancellor Shepard stepped to the mike one last time as Candace moved aside, standing at attention next to him. He gave her a soft smile and then turned to the audience. "Now then, it is normal protocol for any new student to enter Slifer Red, and after a month of observation, the school arranges a promotion duel based on recommendations of the teachers.

"However, because of Miss Misawa's record at her previous school, as well as…certain circumstances…we have decided to do something a little different. Right now, in front of this school, we will be having a special duel!" The audience burst into surprise chatter, wondering what this all meant. No one had ever heard of an instant promotion duel…they didn't even know how it would work. "We have selected one of our best Ra Yellow duelists to face Candace in a duel. She will face this duelist, and be judges on her performance by the teachers, including Prof. Milo and Prof. Stilton. These ratings will determine which dorm she goes into." Shepard paused for a moment, nodding to Candace as the young woman stepped off the stage and moved over to one side of the arena. "And now, my I present her opponent!"

The audience turned and watched as a young man stepped into the arena, giving Candace a lust filed grin.

"Hello lassie." Hayden McGregor said. "Are ya reada to duel?"

Next time: The Entrance duel between Candace Misawa and Hayden McGregor begins, with everyone watching to see what these two duelsts will throw at each other.. The duel begins slow, with each sizing the other, before Candace unleashes a super rare trap card that leaves Hayden reeling. But when Hayden plays his own super rare monster, will Bastion's cousin be able to survive? And more then that, how will Candace factor into Arliss' plans for the academy? Find out in RPD- Role Play Duel.


	19. RPD

"No way on God's green earth will my cousin duel that…philandering Scotsman!" Bastion shouted, standing up and gripping the seat in front of him hard. "I demand this duel be stopped at once!"

"Whoa Bastion, calm down man!" Jaden said, tugging on Bastion's shoulder. "You are getting way to riled up."

Syrus nodded, though he was a bit less forceful with his opinion then Jaden. "Yea Bastion…what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Bastion hissed. "Hayden McGregor is the biggest pervert in this school, and now he is going to be dueling my cousin?" Bastion closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, I will simply not allow it." His eyes snapped open and he pointed at Hayden. "You will be dueling no one today Hayden! I will simply duel Candace myself!"

"I want to duel Arliss then!" Nessa shouted from her seat on her lover's lap. "If Candace gets to duel her cousin, I want to duel my lover!" She paused, looking at the stunned faces around her. "What? If Candace gets special treatment in a duel because she's dueling family, I want the same thing."

Johnny and Hector looked at each other, then raised their hands. "We want to duel each other too!"

The arena filled with other duelists calling out who they wanted to duel. Chancellor Shepard tried to call for quiet, while Hayden and Candace just looked on confused, and Dr. Crowler muttered under his breath about Nessa once again having to open her big yap. The sounds all mixed together, forming a dull roar as duelists and students tried to out shout each other.

"QUIET!"

Everyone froze as Prof. Milo snatched the mike from Chancellor Shepard's hand. He glared at all those in attendance, daring them to say a word. When he was sure they would remain silent, he raised the mike to his lips.

"The next person to utter even a single syllable will get a week's worth of detention. Is that understood?" All the students nodded. "Good…now, there will be no switching duelists out. The duel will continue as planned." He shot a look at a sputtering Bastion. "And I want no complaining…" He slide his eyes over to Nessa. "…or trying to cause anarchy."

Nessa merely smiled sweetly at the new teacher and wiggled her behind into Arliss' lap, the king of rare hunters biting back a groan."

"Well then…" Hayden said, shuffling his deck. "Now that the others have had their say, I think it's time you and I had are duel, wouldn't ya say lass?"

Candace nodded, activating her duel disk. "I thought you would never ask Hayden." She smirked. "Let's duel Hayden!"

Hayden nodded, drawing his opening hand. "In quite a dilemma here lass. On one hand, I should allow ya to go first, be proper and all that rubbish. But on the other, I doubt you would appreciate that."

Candace nodded. "Don't do me any favors Hayden. I really don't care if a man comes first then the woman comes second."

"Or sometimes not at all." Hayden replied with a lewd grin.

"Charming." Candace said, drawing her card. "I will start by setting this card on the field, then summon Drillago in attack mode." The drill-covered machine monster appeared on the field, weapons silent for the moment. "And that will end my turn. Begin Hayden."

The Scottish duelist grinned as he looked over his hand. "Do you know how I see dueling?" He selected a card. "It's a game, but not like most games you've played. In this one, you must select who you are going to be, then use everything you have to increase your monster to the next level. Every battle is organized and orderly, none of those chaotic fights, like in normal life. No, this is much more…fantastic." He placed his card on his duel disk. "I select as my first monster: Breaker the Magical Warrior, and place him in attack mode!" On his side of the field, Breaker appeared, slashing the air with his sword. "Next, I will select his special ability, placing a spell counter on him, which will increase his attack by 300." Breaker held out his hand, grabbing a glowing purple orb and placing it into the hilt of his sword. "And now, I will select to attack your Drillago with Super Enchantment Slice!" Candace shielded herself as Breaker slashed the air, a slice appearing on her Drillago before it exploded. (Candace- 3700)

"Why is he talking like that?" Samantha asked. "Everything is 'select this' and 'select that'."

"Yea." Chumley said. "It's totally creapiziod the way he talks."

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why can't he speak right?" She said dryly.

"Very well done Hayden." Candace said as she set a card on her field, and a monster in defense. "But let's see what you can do about this. Begin your turn."

Hayden drew his next card and smiled. "First, I am going to select Breaker's second ability. By removing the Spell Counter Power-Up I gave him, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field." Breaker removed the spell counter from his sword and held it in his open hands, chanting. "Activate Enchantment Destructor!" The spell counter rocked out of the monster's hands, colliding with Candace's downface Poison of the Old Man and shattering it. "You see, it isn't the size of the monster's…attack points, it how you use it."

"Why would he do that?" Syrus asked. "He just dropped Breaker down from 1900 attack points to 1600. Isn't that bad?"

"Not really, Sy." Jaden said, resting his arms on the seat in front of him and placing his chin on his forearms. "With Candace's downface cards, Hayden probably was worried that Candace had something that could destroy his monster. So, by using its effect, he was able to destroy a card, as well as potentially save his monster."

"I don't think so Jaden." Bastion said, his anger barely in check. "Hayden has something else planned."

"Something else?" Syrus asked.

"Yes…you two forget, I have dueled him already, and Hayden plays this game like no one else. The way he duels…it isn't like he is a duelist. It's like he is something else." He frowned. "It was only because I was able to realize that in time that I was able to beat him. Because you see Jaden…you can't predict Hayden's moves based on what a normal duelist would do."

ON the dueling field, Hayden had already selected a card from his hand. "Now, it's time for this duel to change. You see, every time one of my monsters does battle, it gains experience. And with this experience, my Breaker is able to transform into a new monster: The Chaos Command Magician!"

Breaker began to glow a bright blue/green, the energy forming a column that blasting to the top of the arena, only to dissipate instantly. In Breaker's place stood a Greenish blue robed magician, twirling his bladed staff until he returned to a rigid standing position in front of Hayden.

"And now, I will select my Chaos Command Magician, and have him attack your downface monster with Chaos Edge." The Magician twirled his staff, the pointing glowing red, before stopping it so the point was directed at the machine monster, firing a blast of energy right at Candace's monster.

"Thank you." Candace said, watching as the card flipped up to reveal Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive. "By attacking my monster, you allow me to access his payload." The monster shattered, leaving behind a single card. The card flew into Candace's hand, who nodded. "Now, it's my turn to draw again." Candace took another card and looked over her hand. 'I have to be very careful here. This move could win me the duel, but with the way Hayden is playing, I have to make sure that I can pull it off perfectly.' Steeling herself, Candace pulled two cards from her hand and held them up. "Alright Hayden, I am going to set this card on the field, and then set this monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

Nessa frowned. "Well, this is rather boring. I thought this Candace was suppose to be a good duelist."

Arliss smirked slightly, shaking his head. "The same could have been said of my duel with Samantha. But we all saw how that turned out." He looked up at the woman he had dueled. "Isn't that right?"

Samantha nodded. "That is right, Mr. Lockehart. You can't judge a duel until the final card is played."

Nessa crossed her arms. "Fine, I get it, be more patient." She spat the last word out like it was something filthy.

"Now now Nessa…" Arliss cooed. "You know I love it that you are all reckless…and there are times when bein' reckless, well it has it's advantages." He leaned in close, kissing her behind the ear. "…like last night in bed…and in the kitchen this mornin'." He whispered. Nessa trembled in his lap, panting slightly as he ran his expert lips along her flesh. "But there is also something said for taken your sweet…" He kissed her down her neck after each word. "ol'….time."

The Scottish drew his next card and nodded. "Now then lass, I think it's time I added a new member to my team. Or should I say, old member. You see, with the spell card Premature Burial, I can bring back a monster that had once been on my team back, all for the cost of 800 life points." As his lp dropped, the ground beside his Chaos Magician broke apart, and Breaker appeared once more, dong a slash in the air before, like the Chaos Command Magician, going stock-still. (Hayden- 3200)

Candace smirked.

"What is she so happy about?" Jaden asked. "Hayden has two really strong monster out on the field, and all she has protecting her is one defense monster."

"Look again Jaden." Bastion said.

Jaden blinked. "Huh…oh, her two facedown card!"

"Yes, and if I know my cousin, she is about to show you why she was ranked number one back at her old academy."

Candace touched a button on her duel disk, smiling as her Jinzo #7 appeared on the field. "Hayden, I have noticed that your strategy, like many duelists, revolves around big monsters that can beat down little ones. But I want to see if you can still duel after I remove that strategy. Reveal facedown card: Crush Card Virus!"

Everyone in the arena gasped in utter shock as the trap card flipped up, the machine monster shattering into millions of tiny glowing pieces. These pieces twirled around Candace, her arms outstretched and eyes closed as they danced about her. After a moment, her head snapped forward, the pieces flying at Hayden's monsters, hand and deck. The monsters began to shiver and quake, turning purple before shattering. Hayden's duel disk signaled an alarm as he fed three cards that were now glowing purple into his graveyard.

"How…did that girl get a Crush Card?" Dr. Crowler managed to stammer.

"I believe she bought it…or at least got it in a pack." Prof. Stilton said with a chuckle.

Dr. Crowler glared at him. "I don't mean how could she have gotten it. I mean how is it impossible…thee is no way that she could have gotten that card! The Crush Card is one of the rarest cards in the game!"

"And yet she has it." Prof. Stilton said simply. "So I guess rarest doesn't mean, 'can't exist.'" Dr. Crowler huffed in annoyance at that comment and slumped in his chair, arms crossed.

Hayden ended his turn, and Candace drew a new card. She paused a moment, puzzling over the riddle that was Hayden McGregor. 'He duels so strangely. He as a deck full of magicians, a few spells to help them, but nothing else so far…and then there is the way that he calls out everything. Select this, select that. It's like he isn't dueling at all, it's like this is some sort of…' She smiled, in that moment realizing why Hayden talked like he did. 'He isn't playing duel monsters…this is just a role-play game for him. His deck is designed to work like a rpg: A team of monsters, some attackers, some healers, with cards that he can use on each one of them to power them up. He probably doesn't even have a trap card in his deck…just spells that alter his monsters.' She shook her head. 'It's brilliant. Constantly change your monsters, make them versatile…with my crush card in play, he has to wait. But the moment it's gone, he will be bringing out monsters to tribute for new magicians.' She looked over at the Scottish duelist. 'And so far, I have only seen his attackers…I have yet to see his healers. And healers are the weaker bunch…I better be ready.'

"Are ya gonna go lassie, or has my manliness blinded you."

Alexis grimaced. "Gag me."

"Pardon me, just thinking about the different roles we are playing here." Hayden raised an eyebrow, and Candace shrugged. "Now, thanks to the Crush Card Virus," She said. "any of the monsters you draw for the next 2 remaining turns are going to be destroyed. Which is going to leave you open for attack from my Bowganian!" The orb machine appeared on Candace's side of the field, blinking its giant eye and raising its crossbow. The monster fired, and Hayden let out a grunt as the bolt hit his gut. (Hayden- 1900)

Hayden chuckled weakly. "Lassie…you look like a girl but you fight like a lad."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Hayden grinned. "Never said that…I always liked it rough."

"Is that so?" Candace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hayden nodded as he drew his next card, sending another of his magician cards to the graveyard. "Yea…I wonder if you like it rough to lassie? Want to find out?" He held up a card. "I select from my hand the Brain Control card. This card will allow me to take control of one monster on your side of the field, and use it as my own. And the only card on your side is the monster Bowganian."

Candace shook her head as the hands from the giant brain appeared. "I don't think so, player." She pressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate Dust Tornado, which will destroy your Brain Control. That means your little cheat code…no longer in affect in this game."

Hayden shrugged. "Oh lass, you can read me like a book."

"You mean instruction manual?"

"Aren't you the playful one."

"OH, I love to play."

"Get a room!" Nessa shouted, pulling herself from Arliss' soft kisses and sweet gentle caresses.

Souta looked at Johnny and shook his head. "Kettle black, much?"

"What is going on?" Jaden asked. "Did I miss something, because it seems like Candace knows something we don't."

"She's figured out how Hayden operates in a duel, Jaden." Bastion said, staring down at the young man on the field. "Hayden uses a Role Play Dueling strategy. His deck, his moves…all are designed to allow him to play this game just like an rpg."

"Why would he duel like that?" Syrus asked.

Bastion couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips. "Hayden McGregor loves 2 things: Women, and RPGs. When he isn't off chasing the woman at the girl's dorm, he is in his room playing those blasted games of his, or reading up on the new cheat to power up his characters. He loves building the best team to take on stronger opponents, and that is how his duel deck works."

"It is?" Jaden asked.

"Quite. Hayden's deck is made up of several hard-hitting attackers, a few strong effect monsters, and a couple monsters that he calls 'healers', who help build up his field and points. His spell cards are also broken up into this category. All of this makes him a dangerous duelist. If allowed to build up his field, he is unbeatable." Bastion shook his head. "I only managed to beat him by keeping his field cleared of monsters, thus leaving it a one on one fight. And Candace must do the same thing, unless she wants to loss this duel."

Hayden had already ended his turn by setting a monster in defense mode, and Candace was now getting ready to attack him with Bowganian. The little machine had already used its special effect to lower Hayden's life points down to 1300, and now it was ready to take out his only defense. The arrow-shooting machine fired its bolt, Hayden merely chuckling as it hit true.

"Thank ya kindly, lass. Your little machine dared to attack my Magician of Faith. This little monster brings back one spell from my graveyard, and places it back in proper storage in my hand."

Candace frowned. 'Allowed him to use a healer. And now he can bring back a monster and attack my Bowganian. And since my crush card can't kill monsters that already have died, he can summon a monster without worrying about it being wiped out.'

Hayden drew his next card and nodded. "First, I think it's time to upgrade my hand. And to do that, I'm going to use this little relic called Pot of Greed." On his side of the field, the large green vase appeared, letting out a laugh as it shattered. "And with the items I discover from it…" He drew his two cards and smiled. "First, I am going to send another one of my powerful magicians to the graveyard, thanks to your poisoning. But thanks to my healing Magician of Faith, I am able to cure that monster of his disease." He placed the card on the field, and his lp dropped down to 500. "And because I was willing to help him, this new magician agreed to join my party. So, allow me to present my new attacker: The Dark Magician!"

If Candace's announcement that she had a crush card brought silence to the arena, the appearance of Hayden's Dark Magician sucked all noise and thought from the bodies of every duelist, leaving them gaping like fish. The purple armored, green skinned, blonde magician spun his staff, before entering the rigid pose the other magicians Hayden had been in.

Nessa shook her head in utter disbelief. "H-how did…that little pervert…manage to get a Dark Magician!"

Arliss shook is head. "That's soemthin' I'd love to know too, darlin'. But I can tell you a little bit."

"Like what?" Nessa asked, curious at what Arliss knew about this card.

"There are 4 types of dark magicians in the world: 1) The Japanese or purple-haired dark magician used by Solomon and then Yugi Moto. 2) The Middle Eastern or Red Armored Dark magician used by Arkana. 3) The fabled Nubian or Black Armored Dark Magician that is suppose to be owned by Geno Roads. And finally, 4) The American or Blonde haired/green skinned Dark Magician, which we know is used by Galanodel Roads. That's the type that Hayden is using now."

"That doesn't explain how he got it." Nessa countered.

"True. The 4th Dark magician was made a few years back to commemorate the five-year anniversary of Yugi becoming the King of Games. I know they were raffled off, and they are worth quite a bit, as Yugi Moto helped design the new look for it." He stroked his chin. "My guess is Mr. McGregor must have a friend in a high place, in order to get that card."

Nessa nodded. "A friend I'd like to meet." Arliss glared at her and she chuckled. "But I promise to bring you back a souvenir."

Hayden held up his hand. "And now, it's time for my newest team member to show off his moves! I select Dark Magician, and have him use his Dark Magic Attack against your Bowganian!" The Dark Magician raised his staff, dark swirling energy rushing into his staff before he released the blast, causing the monster to explode in a rush of bolts and screws. "I will set this card on the field. And that completes my turn, as well as your virus." (Candace-2500)

Candace frowned. 'Just when I figure out his strategy, he pulled out a bloody big monster and manages to leave me on the edge.' She drew her next card, then looked at her hand. 'Drillago…and two Rare Metalmorphs. With these, I will be able to defeat Hayden, no matter what he throws at me.' Candace nodded to herself, summoning the drill machine monster to her side of the field. "I will now have my Drillago use his special effect, attacking your directly!" The monster lowered his weapons into the arena floor, tearing through the ground and burrowing into the earth. Tilling the ground below the Dark Magician, the monster burst out behind it, thrusting its arms right at Hayden, who let out a shout as he went flying. "Allow me to do the math for you: 500 lifepoints-1600 attack points-1100 points. In other words, you've lost."

Hayden chuckled, wiping his mouth. "I might now talk as fancy as you do, bookworm, but I do know how to add things up. And accordin' ta this computer, I still have 100 lifepoints left."

"How?"

Hayden smiled as he pointed to his downface card. "By using my Poison of the Old man to build up my lifepoints, I was able to survive your little assault, and move on to my turn."

"Not before I set two cards." Candace said. 'Now attack me, you arrogant fool, and let us finish this.'

Hayden drew his next card, then looks at Candace. "Now, I think it's time I got rid of your monster. And to do that, I will select my Dark Magician, and select Dark Magic Attack!"

The crowd watched as the Dark Magician gathered a ball of black and purple energy, lightning crackling within it as it grew bigger and bigger, almost overwhelmingly so. The Dark Magician raised the orb above his head, then sent it hurtling right at Candace's side of the field.

"That was your last mistake." She said simply. "You are a skilled duelist, but you lack focus. You are too busy hitting on me to pay attention to this game. And that is why you are going to loss! Reveal both of my Rare Metalmorphs, that will boost my Drillago to 2600, more then enough to defeat your Dark Magician and end this duel! Drillago, attack!"

"He's done for!" Jaden shouted.

"She did it!" Alexis cried.

"Candace has it won!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed.

"The chico is going down!" Hector said.

Professor Milo and Professor Stilton both shook their heads, not realize the other saw what he saw.

Arliss and Nessa glanced at each other, sharing a smirk. "Not so faaaaast!" They both sang, watching as Drillago dove at the Dark magician, weapons raised, only to stop when a wall blocked him, the words 'ILLEGAL ACTION' flashing on the screen. Candace could only stare in horror, not understanding why she wasn't allowed to continue the battle.

"Ey lassie, maybe you should have had more focus. Then ya would've seen that I didn't declare an attack."

"But…you said Dark Magic Attack, the attack of the Dark magician."

"Ya…but also the name of a spell card…a spell card that destroys all your spells and traps." Hayden gave her a wide, saucy grin. "Am I too much for ya lass? Is big, bad Hayden making your mind spin? Wait, don't answer that, let my Dark Magician show you that it isn't the size of the monster, it's how you use it! I select Dark Magician, and have him attack!"

Candace shielded herself as the Dark Magician raised his staff, the magic gathering to him before he sent it flying shattering the drill monster and sending it's parts raining down upon her. (Candace-1600)

The British duelist drew her next card and frowned, looking over her hand. 'Swords of Revealing Light. With this card, I can hold Hayden off for three turns, build up some counter attack.' She frowned as she stared at the Dark magician. 'But, With the way this game is going, I need to prepare a backup plan, just incase this game has a twist at the end and I don't get my final chance.' She set a card on the field, then placed her Swords of Revealing Light on the field, watching as it locked the Dark Magician in place. 'Now, let's hope I don't need to use my backup.'

Hayden licked his tongue as he looked at the swords. "Paralysis and poisons, ey lass? I know how to deal with them well enough. In every game, you face this risk, which is why you need a way to heal yourself. And this card I just drew, it will work out perfectly to heal my magician: a second Dark Magic Attack!" Hayden grinned like a fool, bobbing his head as the spell charged. "How about after I beat you, I give ya a private tour of the academy, lassie? Show you some of my favorite spots."

"not going to happen." Candace said coldly.

"Oh, goin' to turn me down like that, just because you can't handle a loss?"

"I wasn't talking about the tour, I was talking about you winning. You see Hayden, you aren't going to win here…and neither am I. This duel is over. I activate a trap: Ring of Destruction, to chain to your Dark Magic Attack. Before you monster can wipe out my cards, I am going to eliminate him, along with both of our lifepoints!"

"NO!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." She said, her words icy. "Ring of Destruction!" 

The crowd gasped as the Dark Magician exploded, sending both duelists rocketing through the air and skidding along the ground till they came to a stop near the walls of the arena. Everyone was silent, watching the two pull themselves up, until Arliss began to clap, Nessa joining him, followed by those around him. Soon, the arena had erupted into applause, the British and Scottish duelists looking on in surprise.

"Well done, both of you!" Chancellor Shepard exclaimed. "Both of you have proven your skills well. Hayden, you were able to come from behind and nearly win. And Candace, you managed to prevent a loss by sacrificing a win. Both of you are fine duelists, and should be proud of yourselves."

Hayden nodded, bowing at the waist. "I'm proud of the lass too, Chancellor. Beauty and brains, a deadly combination."

"You keep your eyes focused on her brains, Hayden!" Bastion shouted, Jaden and Syrus sheepishly trying to get him to sit down.

Chancellor Shepard cleared his throat, signaling for quiet. "Now then, we must not forget the purpose of this duel: To determine what dorm Candace will join. The professors are filling out their sheets now…" He looked over, and collected the votes from the heads of the three dorms, as well as their new teachers. "Let us begin. The first vote is…Obelisk Blue. The second…Ra Yellow. The third…slifer red. And the fourth…Obelisk Blue" Chancellor Shepard paused. Obviously, each of the dorm leaders had voted for their own dorm. It would come down to their new professors, each who had no dorm and no loyalty to it. "The final two votes are….Obelisk blue…and…" The crowd waited on baited breath as Shepard opened the last envelope. "Slifer red. That means…er…" Chancellor Shepard thought this through. He couldn't trust the votes of the dorm leaders, and the two new teachers disagreed. 'I know!' he thought. "By averaging the votes, I have come to the conclusion that Candace Misawa will now be…a Ra Yellow!"

Candace smiled politely as the head of the ra dorm leapt up and rushed to get her a new yellow blazer. Bastion had already leapt from his seat and gotten to the arena floor, running to her and giving her a hug. Hayden gave her a perverted grin and winked at the young woman.

"Guess we'll be seeing more of each other, huh lassie?"

"Guess so." She replied with a chuckle.

Nessa looked down at Arliss, who was staring intently at the scene as it played forth. "Arliss…what is the matter?"

"Nothin' darlin'." Arliss said at last. He looked up at her and kissed her nose. "Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"About how Candace is goin' to be such a fun project."

"Project?" Nessa asked quietly.

"Of course." Arliss whispered. "She's goin' be our first target…the first of our rare hunters." Nessa's eyes widened as Arliss turned back to look at Candace, laughing wickedly as he stared down at the unsuspecting girl.

Next Time: The gang heads to their morning classes, ready to get to know Stilton and Milo. However, neither teacher is what he seems, and Arliss manages to rub both the wrong way. And while Candace bickers with Bastion and Alexis finally begins to piece together why Nessa hates her, Arliss gets a special delivering…in the form of 2 items from his brother. Next time, on First Day Jitters.

Author's Note: For the voice cast:

Candace Misawa- Keira Knightley

Prof. Stilton- Bill Engvall

Prof Alexander Milo- James Marsters

Kiera because she can play cute and yet fierce at the same time. Bill because he is a good southern contrast to Josh Holloway, who of course plays Arliss. And James because his Brainiac gives me the creeps and I loved him as Spike.


	20. First Day Jitters

"I tell ya, Syrus, that Cyber End Dragon was just too cool! I can't wait to face it in another battle."

"I can." Syrus said glumly. "I can wait a long long time Jay. A really long time. I'm good at waiting."

Jaden laughed. "Come on Syrus, you mean to tell me that you don't want to see that sweet monster again."

"Yes, that is what I am saying." Syrus replied.

Jaden just rolled his eyes and turned to Chumley. "So, I hear you and Samantha have been spending a lot of time together."

Chumley blushed. "Not a lot…just talk in between classes."

"Come on Chumley, we all know you have a crush on." Jaden said, leaning in closer. "You can tell me…ya like her, don't ya?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean…I don't know." Chumley allowed his head to sink into his hands. "She's an Obelisk, I'm a Slifer. It wouldn't ever work out Jaden. We're from two different worlds."

"Like the Montels and the Catapults." Jaden said with an air of wisdom.

"The who?"

Jaden shrugged. "I don't know…they were in that play by William Shake-n-Smear."

A few rows over, Candace Misawa shook her head. "And they are your friends Bastion? I see you still like slumming."

"I will admit Jaden is a bit…peculiar. But he does have his strong points."

"Like?"

"From what I have seen, he is an exceptional duelist. He has managed to defeat Dr. Crowler, as well as Chazz Princeton."

Candace made a face. "That whiny little man? The one that could not settle on a deck if his bloody life depended on it?"

"Quite." Bastion said. "And is it necessary to use such language? It really is below you, Candace."

Candace merely rolled her eyes. "I will talk how I want, you twit. I am older then you, so cut the 'big brother routine' Bastion. If I wanted to be babied, I would have stayed home."

"I am not babying you, Candace. I am merely saying that we have an image to maintain…"

"No, you have an image to maintain." Candace snapped. "Me, I have no image. None whatsoever. Look at me, with the no imaging. Great thing about being the new girl, no images."

Bastion sighed. "You could at least make a good impression."

"Which I did, when I dueled Hayden. And I thought we agreed that you wouldn't baby me!"

"I am not babying you!"

"Are so!"

The two cousins stopped their bickering when they heard a chuckle from behind them. Both looked up to see Hayden McGregor sitting down behind them, a grin plastered on his face. His shaggy red hair was all other the place, and his eyes held just a tint of mischief.

"So, it seems the lass here enjoys the sport of words more then you do, Bastion." Hayden turned to address Candace. "This one here, oh he loves to sit in his room and work on that computer of his."

"I know." Candace said. "My mum swears he is doing inappropriate things on that bloody thing."

"I am not!" Bastion stuttered.

"I think you nearly killed the lad." Hayden chuckled. "Calm down Bastion, no one said that was a bad thing. Find it rather enjoyable, myself. Only reason God invented computer…well, that and to play video games."

Bastion sighed. "Hayden, could you please not tell your perverted little jokes in front of my cousin? It isn't right."

"Because you say so?" Candace asked. "I personally find Hayden's attitude refreshing. Nice to see a man who is comfortable in his skin…" She glared at Bastion. "And not someone that pretends to be someone they are not."

Bastion's eyes narrowed. "What is that suppose to mean."

"nothing…" She said politely, eyes glancing back in forth.

Hayden chuckled. "Seems there is more to you then meets the eye, Miss Misawa." He leaned in close. "But if you want to see someone of interest, wait till you see that lad Arliss Lockehart, and the pretty little thing he keeps on his arm, Nessa Lockehart."

"Lockeharts…both of them? Brother and sister?" Candace asked.

"I would hope not, with the way those two keep…" Bastion muttered.

"snoggin?" Hayden asked. "That is the word you Brits use, right?"

"That it is." Candace said. "But if they aren't cousin…why the same last name."

"Rumor is the two got hitched…others say that they are engaged. Don't know for sure lass…if they are, they move quick. Just met about 2 months ago, give or take. But after a week, the two were inseparable." Hayden took out his notebook. "I can tell you though, lass, that Arliss Lockehart is an interesting fellow. When he first was here, he was Crowler's pet student, always nice and proper. And Nessa, she went by Vanessa back then, and she was just a shy little slifer. Now, the two are Obelisks, and they don't take lip from anyone. Most of the students hate them, fear them, or cheer for them. They act like they own the school."

"They are insane." Bastion said. "Both had potential, yet they waste it. They are lazy…they never show up for class anymore, and they have alienated themselves from everyone but a select few. And even those people only talk to them for but a few minutes. Arliss is cocky, and he is a suck-up. And that Nessa…she is just a crude, ill-patient woman."

"And what about you Hayden? What are your thoughts?"

Hayden shrugged. "They make life here more interesting."

Candace nodded, about ready to say more, when Professor Stilton walked in. he was dressed in a shirt and tie, and carried a bundle of unorganized papers. He hurriedly put them away and turned to the class. He looked around, then to his watch, then to the class, then his watch.

"IS it time to begin this thing?" He asked, looking at his watch in confusion. "Not quite sure when this class begins…"

"We have another few minutes, Prof. Stilton." Alexis Rhodes said.

"Uh…ok." He said, distracted. He looked around the classroom once more before he went over to his desk and began to gather up a stack of papers. He walked over to a Slifer sitting in the front room and asked him to pass the documents out to everyone in the class. Prof. Stilton waited a few more minutes before he cleared his throat, calling for the classes attention.

"Alright then class…I know that we are beginnin' this class a bit late in the semester…"

"The year." A student said

"Huh?"

Chazz rolled his eyes. "The year. We don't have semesters." He crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you know that?"

Prof. Stilton frowned, his emotions turning icy. "Fine, year. That make ya all happy?" He glared at the room, daring one of them to speak up. "Good, glad to hear it. Now then, let's just get thing over with." He said, before muttering, "I doubt you want to be pent up with me, and I have better things to do then deal with lectures." He cleared his throat. "Now then, this class will be…"

"Sorry we're late!" Arliss shouted, swaggered into the room, Nessa close behind. "Sorry there sir, totally forgot about this here class." Of course, no one questioned how they could forget, considering they had received their schedules not an hour before hand, after the big assembly.

Nessa nodded. "We didn't miss how to kill Voldemort yet, right? Because I'd hate to miss that…"

"Whatever." Stilton interrupted, not in the mood to deal with the two of them. "Just…sit down and lets get this over with. I don't care when you show up, as long as we can get this over with."

Syrus leaned over to Jaden, confusion written over his face. "Are we sure he's a teacher?"

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't acting like any professor we had before. When he came in here, he was sure about anything. He doesn't seem to want to be here, and he doesn't care if we are even here."

"Sounds like the perfect teacher to me, Sy."

"But Jaden…he just doesn't seem like a professor. He seems like he's just going with the flow."

Jaden shrugged. "Think you're reading way to much into this, Sy."

Prof. Stilton had been going over the grading system, which seemed to be a simple point based system. Once he was sure that the students understood what he wanted, he moved on to what the class was all about. "As you all know, this class is about dealin' with criminals, cheats and thieves that you might deal with at tournaments. I have a lot of…experience…when it comes to this, and I plan of share much of my knowledge with you all."

"Prof. Stilton?" Candace raised her hand. The professor sighed, annoyed that he was being interrupted, but motioned for her to speak. "I was just curious, will this class be covering past criminals? Or will we merely focus on tricks currently used by today's cheats?"

Prof. Stilton nodded. "Good question…we are just going to focus on how to protect yourself. There is little to be learned about the past cheats and thieves. We need to focus on the now."

"I disagree professor." Arliss said.

"Do you…"

"Arliss…Arliss Lockehart…surely you have heard of me?"

Stilton gave him a look. "It is hard not to, Mr. Lockehart. You've made quite a name for yourself…in such a short time." He shook his head. "And why exactly do you disagree with me."

"The past can teach us a lot. By learning about what was done in the past, we know what could happen in the future." He smiled tauntingly. "Take, for example, the Rare Hunters. What if someone should chose to resurrect them? It could take us weeks…months…maybe even years to full integrate their strategies into your lesson plans."

Stilton locked his eyes onto Arliss. "Maybe. But I will tell you this, Mr. Lockehart…I am concerned with only the here and now, as should you. Let us worry about the 'what ifs' another time." He turned to grab a text book, only to return his gaze to Arliss. "And I suggest you remember that this is not the place to talk about Rare Hunters. Now then, lets move on…"

&&&

Alexis sighed as she slide into her seat. She had just gotten out of Prof. Stilton's class, and she really wanted to talk to someone about it. The entire hour spent with the teacher had been…strange, to say the least, and she wanted to see if anyone else agreed with her on that fact.

Looking around, she noticed that even though class was about to start, only a few people were actually in the classroom. Bastion Misawa, Candace Misawa, and Hayden McGregor were sitting in the corner. Bastion was apparently sulking while Candace and Hayden laughed at something the Scotsman had said. Below her, Alexis could see a few slifers chatting with each other about something she couldn't hear. Other the that, she was alone.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Rhodes?" Samantha asked as she slipped into the seat next to the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"Just wondering where everyone is." Alexis said absently.

Samantha shrugged. "I saw most of them in the hall. Their all reading about the announcement Doctor Crowler made…something about Mr. Yuki and Mr. Trusdale dueling?"

Alexis frowned. "Yea…Crowler's forcing them into an expulsion duel. They lose, they leave."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "That Dr. Crowler is a strange man…Mr. Lockehart tells stories…" She paused suddenly, and blushed. "I forget myself. I am sorry Miss Rhodes."

"It's ok Samantha." Alexis said softly. "I have to get use to the fact that I saw what I saw…can't even say if it was Nessa's fault. Even if it was, I can't incriminate Arliss. He's just her boyfriend…he has to stick with her." Alexis sighed again. "It's just a pity, really."

"What is the story behind you 3, Miss Rhodes?"

Alexis smiled. "first, call me Alexis."

Samantha shifted uneasily. "I will try…Alexis. I am use to only calling family by their first names, or those I care about; even then, I still from time to time use their proper names."

"Second, Arliss and I were…are friends." Alexis smiled. "We met at the public tryouts for the academy. Arliss was a mystery to me…the school was talking about how he was the next king…the man that would replace Zane next year. A few even wondered if he could defeat Zane this year and steal the crown. For a student to be Kaiser for 2 years is amazing…but none have been for 3.

"We talked for a while, then we met Vanessa. She was…" Alexis sighed, closing her eyes. "She idolized me, I suppose. I didn't notice it back then…and I blew her off. I just assumed she was having a friendly chat. I later learned from Jaden that she use to have photos of me in her room, and knew all about my duels.

"I continued to talk to Arliss, until the day that he was attacked by those 3 girls. Vanessa was hurt too, but she still wanted me to duel…." Alexis' story trailed off. "I am an idiot."

"Huh?"

Alexis shook her head, looking down at Nessa Lockehart entered the classroom and sat down. "I told Vanessa I never duel other students outside official duels. Then, that night, I dueled Jaden. Vanessa must have found out…and well…you've seen the rest."

"She grew up and became Miss Lockehart."

"Yea." Alexis said.

Samantha nodded. "That is interesting…but that is not what was troubling you before I sat down."

IT was Alexis' turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"When I came to sit down, you were staring off into space."

"Oh." Alexis said simply, having forgotten her previous concerns to the revelation that she was, most likely, the cause of Vanessa's transformation into Nessa. That it was her own fault, for not paying attention and action like the very Obelisks she hated, that Nessa had tortured her in that duel. It was a bitter pill to swallow. "Just wondering about Prof. Stilton's class…did something seem off to you?"

Samantha smiled softly. "The fact that he did not seem to enjoy being here? Or the fact that he appeared to never have taught a class."

Alexis nodded. "So you noticed."

"Hard not to." She said, giving a small wave as Chumley, Jaden, Syrus, Johnny, Hector and Souta walked in and sat down several rows below them. "He seemed out of his element…edgy. Like a lion caught in a cage."

Alexis had to agree. It was a good analogy to describe their new teacher's approach. Prof. Stilton did not give the air of a man that belonged in a classroom. Yes, he commanded their presence well…but that was more like a general commanded his troops, or a police officer commanded citizens. The way he acted was not at all very teacher-like.

"I wonder why he was like that…do you think it was first day jitters? You know, all the nervous energy from starting out the first class at the academy made his a bit more tense and edgy?"

Alexis shrugged. "Maybe…I think we have to wait and see how he does a few weeks from now before we can be sure." The young woman watched as the students, who were now pouring into the classroom, hurried to settle into their seats. Prof. Milo had already entered, still dressed in his cord blazer, t-shirt and blue jeans. He sat on the desk, watching each person that entered with a carefully trained eye, as if looking for something no one else could see. After a moment, he slipped from his perch and shut the classroom door.

"Alright duelists, let's begin class." Milo said. "As you all remember, my name is Prof. Alexander Milo. I am going to be teaching you about different theories that have arisen in duel monsters, as well as how to think along different paths. This course will be a hard one, let me not fool you. It will force you to strategize beyond what you have learned and done in the past. I will challenge all your preconceived notions about this game, and in doing so, I promise that I will change how you play this game." He rubbed his chin, a smile playing along his face. "This class is going to be a personal one. I need to learn all about you in order for this course to work. By the end of the year, I will know about your deck, about how you duel, about how you view your opponents. In fact…" He chuckled. "I might know more about you then even…you! Now, I want to lay down a few ground rules. I am a strict teacher. I will not put up with backtalk. I do not mind if you question me, but I will mind the way you do it."

Johnny raised his head. "What do you mean by, 'the way we do it'?"

Prof. Milo smiled. "What I mean that when you show me respect, I will show you respect. Like right now. You asked me politely what I meant. Yu did not shout, "Dude, what does that mean!" while I was talking. Show me respect, I show you the same. You disrespect me, and I will disrespect you right back. My relationship with you is reflective of yourselves."

As if sensing the topic, Arliss chose that moment to enter the class room, walking down the aisle and sitting next to Nessa.

"Mr. Lockehart." Prof. Milo said. "So nice of you to join us today."

Arliss flashed the teacher a grin. "Sorry, I was busy."

"Too busy to attend class?" Prof. Milo asked. "What exactly were you too busy with?"

"Nothin' important."

"If it isn't important, you shouldn't mind telling me."

"I was just busy." Arliss said, his smile dropping from his face.

Prof. Milo nodded. "Well then, I guess you'll be able to make up that time after class."

"What!" Arliss exclaimed.

"You heard me Mr. Lockehart. 5 minutes detention, today after class. I expect all of you…" He addressed the class. "To remember that this class is important to your success here. Unless I get a reason why you can't attend, you will be hearing my lectures again on your own time."

"Hey, he was just…" Nessa began, but Arliss laid a hand on her shoulder, letting her know to let him handle it. She pouted, crossing her arms in defeat.

"Let me handle this." He stood up, glaring at Prof. Milo. "You, sir, can not punish me for refusing to answer personal questions."

"I am not punishing you for that, Mr. Lockehart." Alexander Milo said. "I am punishing you for being late. And now I am punishing you for interrupting my class. 10 minutes detention."

"You can't do that!" Arliss roared, storming towards Milo.

"Watch me!" Milo challenged. "20 minutes detention!"

"For what?"

"For talking back to the teacher! Now sit down, Mr. Lockehart. I don't want to hear another word out of you."

Arliss' left eye ticked as he stared down the man that dared to embarrass him in front of the class. He could hear them snickering, loving it that the mighty Arliss Lockehart was being taken down a peg. After a moment, Arliss began to smirk and raised his hand politely.

"Yes Mr. Lockehart?"

"Permission to be polite yet honest, Prof. Milo?" Arliss asked.

"Granted."

"F--- you, sir." Arliss said mockingly, flipping the professor off before going back to his seat. "And I will see you in detention."

&&&

"F--- you, sir. Idiot" Nessa said, rolling her eyes as she laid on their bed, staring up and wondering if she should paint a mural on the ceiling. Maybe a parody of "The Creation of Adam", with herself as Adam and Arliss as God, descending from the heavens to grant new life and open her eyes.

Nessa was on her own for lunch. Arliss' comment had earned him an hour detention, and only by her physically shutting his mouth had ensured that he not spent the entire 3 hours they had off in Prof. Milo's classroom.

So, she had warmed up some chicken and rice from last night's dinner, and ate her meal all alone in the bedroom, the company of Bob Barker and "The Price is Right" helping to ease the loneliness she felt a the lack of her lover. She had rarely left Arliss' side since her rebirth, and she found more often then not that she simply could not stand being separated from her boyfriend/creator. It was cliché to say, but Arliss held a part of her heart with him, and when he wasn't around, she could feel the hole just gap openand swallow up her good mood.

"Had to talk back, didn't you?" She muttered, sitting up and moving over to the dvd collection that lined their bookcase. "Hell, I'm the outspoken one, and even I knew not to talk back to that insane little man!" Nessa continued to rant to the empty room. "Yea, he challenged your man hood. But I know, you know, that you are so much better then him. You should have just let it go." Nessa paused. "Dear God…I think you should have let it go…I'm losing it."

Nessa selected a DVD at random and walked back to the bed, plopping down on the mattress. She knew that it would take Arliss another 30 minutes to get back from detention, assuming he didn't bitch during the whole thing. And assuming he rushed straight home, which he may not. Arliss had mentioned that morning that he had to meet a boat at the docks after class to grab some more supplies. Which meant that Nessa now had some time on her hands. She didn't feel like painting at the moment, so TV was the best option.

Slipping MALLRATS into the dvd player, Nessa leaned back, ready to enjoy an hour and a half of Jason Lee in a mall.

&&&

Arliss was in a good mood.

It was shocking, considering that he had just had detention, waiting for a boat to come only to argue with the captain about the wait… 'Note to self, have Arlen to notify the Japanese Government about good l' Captain Stoobings health code violations. Just a fine, nothing to serious.'…and then had to dodge Jaden Yuki, who was still on his tail to talk about Alexis.

He had managed to avoid the noisy little Slifer by taking the long way to the abandoned dorm. Otherwise known as walking to the Ra Yellow dorm and then taking a 15 minute hike to his home.

It was this hike, plus the toys he had in his briefcase, that had him singing.

"I'm happy, I'm feelin' glad. I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future…is comin' on."

He practically skipped up the steps and dancing past the wall mural Nessa had done. Pausing only to run his fingers through his hair, Arliss grinned and opened the door to his room.

"WHEN LORD? WHEN IS IT MY TURN TO SEE THE GOD DAMN SAILBOAT?"

Arliss raised an eyebrow at Nessa, who was watching the television in rapt attention. He made a move to ask her what had possessed her to watch one of his Kevin Smith films, only to get shhhed.

"I want to see how they get rid of that jerk from Fashionable Male…"

"They show a video of him having sex with Trish the Dish in an uncomfortable place."

"What, like in the back of a Volkswagen?"

Arliss grinned and watched as Nessa unpaused the tape, giggling with glee as Shannon Hamilton was beaten up by Brodie Bruce, the cops just letting it happen. The southern duelist threw his coat over a chair and began to remove his dress shirt. He had decided that he wanted a bit more of a professional look, and was experimenting with colored silk dress up shirts to go with his colored t-shirts.

"Look at Arliss the Bloody in his fancy clothing."

Or it might have been because Spike wore a similar outfit.

"Har har har." Arliss mocked, throwing the shirt off and pulling off the t. Nessa's mouth watered as she took in his sculpted chest. He hid it well with his clothing, but God was Arliss ripped. "Now then, what da ya want to do taday, sweetie." He said, letting his accent slip into overly southern mood, to the point of parody. "Movies, dancing, snuggling…I am skippin' the rest of class and spending it with my one and only girl, and that's you!"

She giggled as he kissed her on the nose. "What are you so happy about?"

Arliss grinned as he ran over to the Halliburton brief case he had brought with him. "Arlen got us some presents."

"Presents?" Nessa squealed.

Arliss nodded. "Yup, it ain't even your birthday."

"You don't even know when my birthday is!"

"February 26."

Nessa's jaw dropped. "How…"

"I stalked you before I turned you, you know that. Now shut your mouth and close your eyes." Nessa did as commanded, taking a deep breath as she felt Arliss move her hair and undo her choker. Placing a kiss to her throat, he then placed what felt like a new choker on. "Open your eyes." Nessa did, only to gasp.

The new choker was made of gold fabric, that seemed to shimmer in the right light. It fit her perfectly, snug but not tight to cut off air. The entire thing was so beautiful, and she couldn't help but run her fingers along it, surprised that there was no clasp. But as she thought this, one formed, and she realized this choker was magical in some form. How it was magical was answered when she looked back to the mirror and noticed the millennium symbol on the front.

"Is this…" She whispered.

"Your own shadow item, Nessa." Arliss whispered as he came behind her. He wore a gold chain, which attached to a small 4 point ninja star, the eye cut in the middle. "I got one too…and there are ones for a few rare hunters we bring in, as well as Mayday. Arlen already has his…not fair, really. He got the Shadow hilt, which is so cool!"

Nessa giggled. "Well, I think my choker is the best…but your star is a close second." She fingered the shadow item. "So, what do they do?"

Arliss grinned. "The shadow hilt allows for Arlen to make an unstoppable blade. My star will seek out any target and do whatever damage I want, as well as one day allow me to lend into the shadows." He grinned. "They reflect what our KAs are. Arlen has a swordsman, I a ninja. You have a shadow monster, a nightmare monster. So your item allows you to access…"

"Nightmares?" Nessa asked with glee.

"Any dreams. You can only read them now, but with training, you will be able to directly change them. You also can tell what people fear and use it too your advantage." He grinned. "You like?"

Nessa purred and shoved Arliss onto the bed, ripping her own shirt off. "What do you think, Mr. Lockehart?" Arliss could only grin. His other news could wait till tomorrow. The news about who he had seen leaving the abandoned dorm.

His news about Banner.

Next Time: Banner's secret is out, and now, Arliss wants to talk about it. When the two men meet, it will change everything, with not only both men learning of the plots for the island, but a certain MIB Agent. Of course, they aren't the only ones sneaking around, as Candace reveals a secret from her past that shows just how little Bastion knows about his 'sweet little cousin'.

Author's Note: Evolution of a Character: Nessa Lockehart.

The first notes I have of a female duelist is in the notes for the proposed fan fic "The Next Hunt", which I wrote up in the winter of 2003 when I should have been studying Spanish. in those notes, the fic was about rare hunters that would target Yugi's children. The character was Glenda, who used a witch deck. Actually, there isn't much of Glenda left in Nessa. The closest being they are both mages.

Nessa would first appear, without name or identity, as an undefined girl that would aid Arjuna (arliss' second reincarnation) in GX BLUE. No deck for our girl, not even a name. She was just girl one, though at one point I had her pegged as being one of Alexis' friends. This was in very early 2005, if not December 2004.

Zoom to Fall of 2005, and I have decided to make Arjuna the rare hunter Arliss (who didn't even have a last name. With the basis of the story ready, with the main character in place (Back then I didn't even have backbone character Arlen, who would later become my favorite character and almost the true hero of the stories at some points). When I began writing out the characters (on a page that still proudly calls the fic GX BLUE), I was drawn to an idea from Titan's second duel in GX: That if he won, Alexis would become a shadow duelist. Me, I love people turning into different people fics. My comp is filled with Buffy the vampire slayer stories where she gets vamped and gets all bitey with Spike; or where Kagome is turned into a half demon and runs about with Inuyasha. Hell, the first fan fic I read was the amgnificant Lucky Number 13- The Legend of Link, which had Link becoming a god (something that would be echoed in my first stories, Weapons-Ascensions.). So the idea that little sweet Asuka would become evil…well, I loved it. It would be several months later that my wish was granted and she joined the White Association (I also hint at this wish in the first few chapters, with Alexis being Arliss' first choice for queens, before setting his sights on Vanessa).

I don't know why I chose the name Nessa and Vanessa. I know Nessa came first, and the only thought I can gather on the subject is that I chose it because a character in Las Vegas is named Nessa, and I had already named Arliss after the show Arli$$.

This is what I first wrote about Nessa, almost 6 months ago:

"Vanessa- A slifer student who failed her test and nearly lost her duel because of her nerves. So is (I think I meant she) incredible positive and happy."

"Nessa-Arliss convinced Venessa (that's actually funny that I spelt it wrong) that the world is against people like her. Down and sad, Arliss told her that if you become a mask, you can be stronger and one day realize that Vanessa is the mask. Nessa dyes her hair and becomes a goth duelist like her secret crush, Bakura. Arliss arranges a duel between her and Alexis, who she beats, and moves them both into the abandoned dorm and makes her his queen."

Vanessa was originally a Blonde haired valley girl, much like Buffy in BtVS. With Arliss being created by mixing Spike, Sawyer (from LOST) and myself, Nessa was to be a mix of Faith and Buffy and Bakura. That all changed after watching a scene of BtVS which had Drusilla. I decided that instead of having a goth, I wanted a dark princess. So, Nessa was re-vamped (no pun intended), becomes a timid girl that transforms into a half crazed dark queen, and Arliss' equal.

Nessa's deck always was the same, just tweaked. It started as a Ha Des deck, then became a Nightmare deck. At one point, I considered a Dark World deck, but rejected that.

That's it for this evolution. There will be another one once the next new hunter appears. Untill then, I have two new ideas I want to write about: One about how I got started and my teachers: Galanodel, Raiachitoshi, writergoddess; and how they made me into the writer I am today.

The other mini section is what I call HUNTERS: THE MUSICAL THAT WASN'T; which is about how I see Hunters as a musical and how music plays a major role in the story.


	21. Secret Lives

"Damn it!"

Candace Misawa frowned as she passed Hayden McGregor's room. Hearing the normally calm (and sometimes overly-sexually charged) duelist curse was something that Candace was not used to. In the week that she had spent at the academy, she had always seen Hayden having fun and letting everything roll of his back. Something had to be wrong to get him charged up.

"Come on you piece of shit!" Hayden shouted, the sound of banging echoing from his open door and drifting to where Candace stood. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she walked to the Scotsman's dorm, peaking in to find him banging a video game control against his desk. "I just bought you a month ago, how can you be already broken?" He charged.

"Hayden?" Candace asked. 

"Candace?" He said, looking up from his controller bashing.

"Are you quite alright?"

Hayden grimaced in embracement. "Somewhat…just frustrated, that is all." He said. "My controller is broken."

"I can see that." Candace said. "I imagine I would be broken too if you beat me against your desk."

Hayden blinked in confusion before laughing nervously. "Nay, lassie. It was broken before I began bangin' it."

Candace frowned. "What's the matter with it?"

"The blasted thing's A button sticks too much. You press it, and the thing won't let go till about a second later."

"And that is a problem because…?"

Hayden gave her a look that told her that, in McGregorland, such a statement was pure stupidity. "In most of my games, the A button is the select button. That means when I want to pick an attack, use an item, or even open a menu, I have to press the A button to do it."

"And I'm guessing that when it sticks, that ruins things for you?"

"Pretty much, lassie." Hayden said with a grumble. "I press it to open the attack menu, and I end up selecting the weakest attack my character has. I get killed every time, because I can't pull off any other moves." He tossed the control onto his chair and flopped into his chair. "I have another control, it works well enough, but that other control is so much cooler…"

"Why?"

"It has an auto-trigger built in. Got it custom-made. I flip the switch, and the controller makes the game think I am pressing a certain button once 10 times a second." At Candace's blank look, he decided to explain a bit more. "For certain attacks, you need to perform an action rapidly. Press a button quicker results in more damage. By having the auto-trigger, I can get maximum damage. And maximum damage means I can win battles quicker."

At that, the young woman chuckled. "You like cheating at those games, huh? Make things quicker?"

"Make things more fun." Hayden said with a smirk. "Some call cheat codes and controller modifications the easy way out. I call it playing smarter…on a different level then everyone else."

Candace nodded. "Taking advantage when you can. They wouldn't have the codes if they weren't there for you to us."

"Exactly." He paused for a moment, looking her over. "I don't have to go quick though…in some things I can go nice and slow…last for hours on one…monster…at a time."

Candace shook her head. "Doesn't say much about your skill if it takes you so long to…disable a monster." She walked over to his bed, running a finger along the sheets. "The trick is for you to live long enough to make the monster go down rather quick, isn't it?"

"And here I thoughts monsters didn't like to go down." Hayden said.

"Urban myth…they love too…as long as you go down just as much as they do." The British duelist picked up the controller, looking over it carefully. "You got a pocketknife?"

Hayden raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she wanted it for. "Want to play with my toys?" He said with a leer. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his knife "Be careful, it's rather big."

"I've seen bigger." Candace said simply, stabbing the knife into the controller and twisting it.

"HEY!" he shouted, rushing over to her. "What are you doing to that! It cost me a lot of money!"

"I thought you said that it was useless now. Make up your mind, Hayden." Using the knife, she twisted the controller's cover apart, moving to Hayden's desk and turning on the desk lamp. "I think I can repair this. From what you described, it should be rather simple." Hayden watched her as she began to fiddle with some wires. "I'm going to go grab my tools."

Hayden grabbed her arm as she passed. "Wait a minute her lass…what makes you think you can fix this?"

"You know how I was able to pay for my duel monster cards? I got a job. But my father, he didn't want me to work, felt it wasn't right for a 'lady of my breeding' to be slaving away. I couldn't work normal jobs, he would have found out…he did find out about them a few times. So, I told my father that I was going to dance practice, when I was really going to a pawn shop I had found on the rough side of town and working the counter."

"Didn't people that went there think it odd that a cultured lass like you was working in a place like that?"

She smiled softly, allowing her whole domineer to change. Her stilled and rigid body became like jell-o, her body became lax, her mouth twisted into a half smile/half sneer. She slouched, her head no longer held aloft. She lost all signs of elegance and grace and higher-class upbringing.

"The bloke that ran that shop also taught me 'ow to talk like a bloody cockney." Candace said, her voice taking the accent of an uneducated girl from the slums of London. "He also taught me about machines and electronics, showed me 'ow to repair them all." She grinned. "Rebuilt my first duel disk there, right in 'is shop, when I was supposed to be workin'."

Hayden could only stare as Candace headed to her room to grab her tools and begin work on the controller.

&&&

"Well done Jaden!" Prof. Banner said, clapping the young slifer on the back with his free hand, his other cradling Pharaoh. "And you too Syrus. You both did very well in that duel. I am proud of you both."

"Thanks Professor Banner." Syrus said, a relieved smile on his face.

"Yea, thanks Professor Banner." Jaden grumbled, still made he had to do the paper about the duel. "Maybe I should have just thrown it." He mumbled to himself, flopping down on the ground.

Chumley shook his head. "Man, that entire duel was totally 'licious. For a while, I wasn't even sure if you guys were going to be able to pull it off. But then you went in with your UFOriod Fighter and boom!" He punched his fist into his open palm. "They where totally gonzo!"

"Yes Chumley…couldn't put it better my self…even if I wanted to." Prof. Banner said, the last part under his breath.

Syrus nodded. "To tell you the truth Chumley, there were times I wasn't for sure that we were going to be able to win either."

"Not me." Jaden exclaimed, bouncing back from his earlier glum. "I knew all the time that we could do it!"

"I'm sure you could." Prof. Banner said, trying to humor the boy. "I never had a doubt about either of you. You both are excellent duelists, for different reasons…and when you work together, I doubt any tag team could face you and not have the same results as the Paradox brothers."

Prof. Banner was about continue when an aid ran to him, a slip of paper in his hand. "Professor Banner, this note was delivered to you while the duel was in progress." He handed it off and hurried back to his duties.

The slifer dorm leader opened the slip of paper, curious as to what could be on it. Though his body remained the same, in his mind he was trembling in shock, horror, and fear. He reread the section at least 4 more times, praying to God that he had simply understood it wrong, that his mind was playing tricks on him. But no, the writing was clear:

'_Professor Lyman Banner,_

_I know who you are. Or, should I say, what. You will meet with me at the abandoned dorm in 30 minutes. If you do not, everyone on this island will learn the meaning of the word 'homunculus'.'_

Making an excuse, he quickly headed out of the arena, clutching a frustrated Pharaoh to his chest.

"What is up with him?" Professor Milo asked.

Professor Stilton shrugged. "Don't rightly know. The professor seems to have had somethin' spook him." Both continued to watch Banner as he hurried on his way, neither understanding what had just happened, but both having their curiosity peaked by the slifer leader's vanishing act.

Alexander Milo looked down at his watch, tapping it. "This duel was shorter then I expected."

"It done seemed longer to me." Stilton said.

"You expected Jaden and Syrus to win sooner?" Prof. Milo said.

"The opposite, if I can say so. I never expected those boys to be able to hold off the brothers."

"Little faith in Jaden Yuki and Syrus Trusdale, I see." He sighed. "I'll admit they are a tad…slow, in the educational sector, and I have seen some signs of stage fright in Syrus. But both of them have amazing instincts, especially Jaden. Truly, one of the best I have seen."

Stilton nodded. "They are good…but not as good as the Paradox brothers. They got lucky."

Milo shook his head. "If you say so."

"I do...there are few duelists here that are worthy to actually bein' at the Academy. Zane Trusdale, Alexis Rhodes, Arliss Lockehart…"

"Lockehart is a egotistical, arrogant fool that needs to be dropped down a few pegs." Milo snapped.

"Not much faith in him?" Stilton taunted. "I hate to cut this short, but I must be goin'."

Milo nodded. "Me too…have a good day, Prof. Stilton."

"You too."

Both men hurried off in opposite directions, neither one realizing that the other professor had made a u turn after leaving the arena and were now chasing after Prof. Banner, one through a remote tracker he had planted on him; the other because he had a job to do to insure the meeting between his brother and the slifer professor went down just as he wanted it too.

&&&

"NO!" Hayden shouted, throwing his controller down. "How did you do that? How? You had more damage!"

Candace grinned as she sent Samus Aran rocketing at Link once more. "It's all in how you touch the buttons. You should know that by now, Hayden. Nothing makes a girl happier then button pushing."

Hayden grumbled. "Why I ever bought this game…stupid straight up one on one fighter platform. Are you sure you wouldn't rather play Paper Mario?"

"Ladies choice…besides…" She stuck out her tongue, leaning to the right. "…yes!" Samus delivered another attack, finishing Link off and winning the match. "This is two player."

&&&

Prof. Banner looked about the clearing that was just outside the front gate of the abandoned dorm, a frown marring his face. Looking around, he wondering, not for the first time, how he had ended up in all this mess. Him, a simple teacher and explorer, now not even human, involved with a conspiracy to take down the academy and the world, and most of all, meeting shady people near his hide out.

Stroking Pharaoh's fur, Banner, decided that he was tired of waiting and made his way towards the dorm, intent on at least waiting in there. He didn't make it far, though. Because the instant he took a step, the door to the dorm opened, and Arliss Lockehart stepped out, Nessa Lockehart attached to his arm. Both had evil little grins on their faces, and Nessa even waved hello.

"No, 'Hello Arliss'?" Arliss said with a smirk. "At least say hello to the lady." Prof. Banner remained still, and the southern duelist clicked his tongue. "And I thought Europeans were civilized."

"You can't believe the rumors, Arliss. If we all did that, then I would believe that you loved to wear white seersucker suits, drink lemonade and comment about how good it is to own land while you eat some hushpuppies." She couldn't help but grin at his sneer. "I think you'd look cute in a seersucker. Infact, I have been looking for a Christmas present for you…"

"Do that, and you are getting Cheese hats." He countered.

"You wouldn't dare!" She cried out in horror.

"And I'll make you wear it and take pictures." He teased, kissing her forehead. "Remember, I'm evil." He turned to Prof. Banner, who was slightly embarrassed to be stuck in such a scene. "Speaking of evil, let us lay our cards on the table, shall we? I know you are, infact, a homunculus."

"We also know…" Nessa said, stepping away from Arliss and moving towards Banner. "That you are trained in the ways of the shadows. Don't give me that look." She scolded, turning to the left and beginning to circle him. "I see what is in your dark heart, I know what you fear, Banner. You fear that people will learn the truth, that they will learn of your false life…of your hand in the dark magic that swirls about this island. Yes…you fear that."

Arliss grinned as he watched her. "Nessa may appear to be a ballistic women in a constant rage, but she infact has a very cunning mind. She see things now that you never could."

Professor Banner stood tall, staring Arliss down. "I do not know how you came to suck silly ideas, but I am in no mood for these games. I am leaving." He took a few steps, then whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at Arliss. "And do not think that anyone will believe your lies."

"I'd stop." Nessa advised.

"Why?" Banner asked. "Because you have something to offer me? Some tidbit to make me want to stay."

"Yes." Nessa said. "And Pharaoh just discovered it."

"Pharaoh?" Looking down, Banner saw his cat batting at the air in front of his chest. He froze as he realized what Pharaoh was batting at was the red dot on his shirt that moved from his heart to his forehead, then back.

Arliss nodded. "Yes…it's a snipe's sight. IF you take one more step, I will give the word…"

"You can't kill me." Banner said.

Nessa nodded and waved her hand, the red dot moving to dance along Pharaoh's fur. "But he can…and I know you fear for the kitty's life."

Banner gulped, slowly turning back to face Arliss. "What do you want?"

"I want information, information you have. But before we begin, I think I should lay my hand down as well." He turned to his lover. "Nessa, drop your shields." Both of them closed their eyes, and Banner watched the world around them begin to darken, shaking slightly before turning into a shadowy version of the one he had just left. Here, he was revealed in his true form: The white haired, veiny, artificial human. He stood taller, his body draped in the dark clothing, the mark of Amnael upon his head. He gripped the shadow tome as he looked upon the three figures that were now surrounded him, towering above him.

They were gigantic. The tallest was Arliss, who looked down upon him, his dark, soulless eyes holding an intelligence and a evil that made the Professor shiver. The mark of the millennium items was upon his brow, only it was black, as if burnt into his flesh. Around his neck was his Shadow Star, the item burning with dark magic. Next to him stood Nessa, who came to Arliss' shoulder. Her hair whipped around her, her choker gleaming in the flickering light. She too had the dead black eyes as her lover, and he took a step back, only to turn and face the final being, who remained cloaked in the shadows. His face wasn't visible, but Banner could tell that this being, who was just shy of Arliss' height, was not like the other two. For he had large, batlike wings, a serpent tail coming from his back and horns upon his head. The figure grinned, the shine of his teeth cutting through the darkness to reveal that his incisors were fangs. This final giant held a sword, it's blade made of dark flames.

"That is enough, Arlen." Arliss commanded, his voice booming. The figure nodded and stepped back into the shadows. "My brother does not like people seeing his face…he has issues with secrets."

"Tell me about it." Nessa said, her own voice deeper. "Won't even let me meet him in person." She snarled at the form of Arlen, her own fangs bared.

"What are you?" Banner whispered.

Arliss gave him a cat-like grin. "We are the next stage of evolution. We are the next step of man and shadow union."

"You have…" Banner shook his head. "You are one with your Kas. You are becoming one and the same."

Arliss nodded at him. "I always knew you were a smart one, Banner. As you saw, my brother has fully joined with his KA. And soon, so will my Nessa and I. As will all our hunters."

"Y-your hunters?" Banner sputtered. 'Just what is going on here…I only know of one group of shadow duelists, and I am a member of them! How could Arliss form a new group…and why are they so different?'

Nessa shook her head. "You are getting ahead of yourself Arliss." She nipped at his ear. "You must go as we have planned."

Arliss' lower lip stuck out. "Must we? I'd rather ad lib, send Banner on his way and have giant shadow realm sex."

Nessa clicked her tongue. "And I don't?" She said with a grin. "Ooo…look at that lip…gonna get it." She playfully began to lean against Arliss, tugging on his lip like a puppy, only to hear a snarl come from behind Banner. "Oh, come on, be a good sport Arlen!"

Arlen snarled again, his eyes snapping open to reveal their icy blue glow. Arliss waved his brother off. "very well, let us get down to business." He turned to Banner. "Allow me to introduce us: Behind you is Mr. Arlen Lockehart, my brother and guardian of my hunters." Arlen remained hidden, his eyes the only ones visible. "This charmin' woman is the soon to be Mrs. Nessa Lockehart, queen of the hunters." Nessa gave him a polite curtsy. "And I am Arliss Lockehart, King of the Rare Hunters."

"king?" Banner asked. "Of the rare hunters…but the rare hunters are gone!"

"You should know that nothing is gone. It merely changes. That's what alchemy teaches, no?" Nessa said with a smirk. "That you give up one thing to make another? Well, that is what Arliss has done: Taken the first rare hunters and made the second from them."

Arliss nodded. "A total rebuild, as it is." He leaned down towards Banner. "You see, I have plans for several students here, and I don't like it when I learn that someone else is coming into my territory…" He spat the last part out in a rage. "…and muckin' things up for me." He came even closer, the action very menacing considering his face was the size of Banner's whole body. "So, I want to know all about the shadow riders and what their purpose is. I know they, like my hunters, have shadow items, and that they are coming to this island in a few months for a certain reason. What I am curious about is…what do they want?"

Banner took a moment to compose himself before staring Arliss down. "Why should I talk to you?"

"Because I think we can help each other, Professor Banner." Arliss pulled back and took the homunculus in. "Yes…I believe that we can be beneficial to each other, working together."

"You still haven't explained why I would ever betray the shadow riders." Banner said in annoyance.

Nessa nuzzled Arliss' neck. "May I?"

"Do your think, baby."

Nessa walked towards Banner, snatching him up by the back of his shirt and bringing him to her face. Pharaoh had leapt from his master's arms and watched in interest what happened. "If you were so loyal to them, then why do you fear them so? But it's not a fear of betraying them, but a fear of them discovering that you are going against them…you are a spy."

Arliss couldn't help but chuckle at Banner's shocked expression. "My Nessa, she can read your fears like a chef reads a cookbook." He placed his chin on Nessa's shoulder. "We have the same goals here, Professor. Neither of us wants the world to end. You, because of what you believe. Me, I like the world too much. And we both now that Jaden is gonna play a big part in this adventure, and want to protect him. I think we would be best to work together, don't you?"

"You want to protect Jaden?" Banner asked, surprised. "Why?"

Arliss' smile faded. "My reasons…are my own. Just as yours are your own. All that matters is protecting him from the Shadow Riders. Once they are gone, we'll handle what happens to Jaden Yuki." He whispered in Nessa's ear, and she gently set Banner down, Pharaoh scrambling back into Banner's arms. The world around them shimmered once more, the three giants stepping back into the shadows before Banner was assaulted by light.

"What…" Banner blinked, finding himself once more in the clearing, Arliss standing before him, hand outstretched.

"Do we have a deal Professor?" Arliss asked, his lip twisted up into a half smile, half sneer.

Banner looked down at Arliss' hand. "Information for information?"

Arliss nodded. "And we both use the dorm behind me as our bases of operation. You can have your pick of rooms, other then the wing I've taken for me and Nessa. You stay out of my hair, and I won't go pressing around your areas." He leaned in closer. "And neither of us tell a soul about this. Only the 4 of us present can ever know about this deal, you hear me?"

"I hear you." Banner said, taking Arliss' hand. "And we have a deal."

"Then let us retire to the dinnin' room. I have some lunch waitin' for us, and while we eat, we can both be goin' over our mutual plans for keepin' the shadow riders away from Jaden."

Banner nodded, the two joining Nessa as the headed into the mansion. Arlen slinked off to return to his dorm, never noticing the other figure that was hiding in the bushes, watching everything in shock.

&&&

"We got this in, Doc."

Doc K took the sheet from Tristan, his brow creasing as he read it over. "Have we confirmed this?"

"Yes, it's confirmed."

Walking over to his desk, he pressed a button on his desk, signaling for every agent on the floor below them to stop whatever they were doing and listen to what the head of the division had to say to them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: 1 hour ago, Professor Lyman Banner revealed that he was a member of the secret organization known as the Shadow Riders. As you all know, we have been investigating them, in fear that they would be after something of great power that could endanger us all.

"There has been a new development: Banner is joining forces with a shadow mage that is resurrecting the Rare Hunters. Our task is clear: I want to know everything about Arliss Lockehart."

Next Time on GX: Hunters:

Bastion is the cousin of Candace, who works at a pawn shop that is visited by a rare hunter. The rare hunters' queen is Nessa, who is in love with Arliss, who is feuding with Prof. Milo, who's favorite actor is

Episode 22: Kevin Bacon

A look into the past shows how the characters chain up to one another, and reveal startling connections for some of them.


	22. Kevin Bacon

Author's Note: The events of this story take place between the events of Jaden's duel with Wheeler the Monkey and his duel with the Jinzo duel spirit.

Bastion looked around his room, taking in the clean, writing-free walls. They seemed to cry out to him, begging him to write his formulas all upon their surface, to crack a new dueling code. He shook his head, setting about to remove his duel disk and removed his blazer.

It had been an interesting morning. It was suppose to be his day off, to work on homework and prep his deck. Instead, he had dueled Chazz Princeton and accepted into Obelisk blue. He had declined, of course. He wasn't for sure why, though. He belonged in Obelisk Blue, and he knew that with what the dorm had to offer, he could do so much more then he could at Ra.

'Perhaps it's because Jaden did the same thing.' He reasoned. 'Jaden refused to join us Ras, remaining a Slifer. He is willing to stay in that miserable little dorm, instead of advancing to where he belongs.'

Bastion wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was still insulted that Jaden had turned down the offer to move up a dorm. IT was as if he were saying he was better then the Ras, and that he could wait till something better came along. OF course, if he had thought about this, he would have realized Jaden would never behave like that. But still, the action seemed strange.

He had seen in his duelist career people sacrifice everything to become the best. Family, friends…they would give it all up. They gave up their beliefs, their ideals, their honor…even their dreams.

And sometimes force others to give up theirs.

&&& 7 months ago &&&

Bastion shifted from side to side, trying to remain as calm as he could as his instructor went of his new deck. He had spent the last week going over every card, every combo…he had forgotten to sleep, to eat. Ruthlessly, he had removed and replaced cards, changing the decks theme a hundred times over before he had created what he believed to be a perfect deck.

This time he would pass.

For the last month, day after day, he came to his dueling lessons, only for his instructor to look him over and ask, "Where is your deck?". And when he handed it to her, all the instructor would do was shake her head and hand it back to him. "You are not ready." She would say. "Try it again." And so Bastion would return to his room, trying to improve his deck.

IT frustrated him to no end. For 3 years he had been tutored in the ways of dueling, and never had he had such trouble before. Each lesson, though hard, he had managed to pass with flying colors. Counter a deck type? Did it. Create a deck using only normal monsters? Done. Defeat an opponent in 4 turns? Been there and got the t-shirt. Nothing could challenge him.

Except this.

His previous tutor had in January of a heart attack, leaving Bastion without an instructor until his father had sent for a new one. This new instructor had given him only one task, and it had sounded simple. "Create the deck you will use for the Kaibacorp Duel Academy Tryouts.". He had already been planning for months what the deck would be. It was an impressive piece of work. It could beat a proctor in 10 turns, it worked well to counter combos, and it had good synergy. He had been so sure the tutor would look at it and let him pass. And with that pass, he could submit his application for the academy's entrance exam.

But the professor had turned him away. So, he had gone back and revamped the deck, buying better spells. Another rejection. So he went and cut the deck's size down and changed the ratio. Another rejection. He had tried changing the whole theme. This got a rejection and a laugh.

So, here he was once more, waiting to learn his fate. He had calculated everything in this deck…it was nearly perfect. IT could beat any proctor at the tryouts…it could beat any duelist…it was unstoppable…

"And yet again you disappoint me." The tutor said with a sigh, tossing the deck to the table. "Despite everything you have done, you still have learned not a single thing about this game."

Bastion's eyes went wide. "This…this…this deck is perfect! How can you say I am not ready?" He snatched it up and activated his duel disk. "If you don't believe me, I'll duel you right now, show you how powerful this deck is." He slipped his deck into his duel disk. "I draw…"

"Enough." The young woman said sternly. "Bastion, there is no such thing as a perfect deck."

Bastion closed his eyes. Yes, he had allowed his ego to show his feelings…he knew that there was no perfect deck. To believe that was to set one's self up for failure. "You are right…but I simply do not know what you wish for me to do differently. What am I not doing?"

The tutor sighed, standing up and taking Bastion's deck back. "When you first presented me your deck, I saw that while you had learned the advanced theories of dueling. You understood how to build a deck, how to play with it. You knew ratios, balancing attackers, defenders and effecters. You knew how to stick with a theme enough to make it work, but not to be enslaved to your theme. In all appearances, you ahd mastered everything when it came to dueling.

"But it wasn't special, Bastion. Your deck, it was like any other deck in the world. It felt as if you bought it from someone, or if you assembled it according to some manuel…or worse still, you netdecked it." She shock her head. "So I sent you off, hoping that you would try something original, something different. But no, you didn't Bastion. Instead of making the deck your own, you began to trade your cards, cards that had been with you when you first started this game, watching Pegasus and Bandit Keith duel on TV. You gave them away, for new cards you've never used before. You took strategies you loved when you were younger, themes you dreamed of using…and threw them away." She glared at his deck and threw it at him. "Look at your Bastion…there isn't a single card in there that you have owned for over 2 weeks. How can you expect to win if you do not put soul into your deck? If you do not make it with your sweat, your blood, your tears." She scoffed. "You are no better then a computer, programmed to duel. That….is why you fail."

Bastion picked up one of his cards and looked at it. "I do not understand…why rely on a fickle heart when you have steady thoughts and strong, skilled mind? It simply isn't logical."

The tutor sighed. "It doesn't matter…tell your father you pass." She shook her head and moved towards the door.

"I pass? But you just said that I failed."

"You have failed, and you will. You will never be a champion with your attitude." She took the door handle and twisted it. "But I will not stop you from trying…no one deserves that." 

Bastion looked up at her, noticing the tears forming in her eyes. "you know I didn't…"

"Don't, Bastion, just don't."

"But I must!" he shouted, chasing after her as she headed out. "I never asked my father to convince your father to pull you from the Atlantic Girl's Duelist Academy, to become my tutor!"

"But you didn't stop it." She said softly, her head bowed. "One of us should be able to be a duelist…might as well be the family favorite." And with that, Candace Misawa walked out of Bastion's home.

&&&Current Day&&&

Candace sighed as she finished typing up her report on the Origins of Duel Alchemy for Professor Banner's class. Checking it over for spelling errors, she pressed printed and walked over to her bed, fingering the pink blazer she had brought with her to the academy.

'I wonder if the school realizes I kept this.' She thoughts with a smile, remembering how she had been asked to return the head student's jacket. Of course, remembering that the reason behind returning her jacket took the smile right off her face. 'They were going to demote me to Venus Green…not even the top Venus Green, but the bottom! And they must have been crazy, thinking I would go along with them making me repeat my entire freshman year over.' She sighed once more, carefully folding her jacket up and slipping it into the box she would be storing it in. 'All because I had to leave for a few months…I did all the work! I kept up with my studies!' She lashed out, kicking her chair across the room. "It wasn't my fault!" She shouted. "If Uncle Nigel had simply found someone else to teach Bastion…" She sat down on the floor, dejected. "Why do they all treat me like some doll to show off but never touch? I couldn't date, couldn't dress like the other girls…I had to argue with father for hours to convince him to let me go to the academy…"

Candace closed her eyes, trying to will away her tears. All her life, her family had kept her on a short leash. She couldn't have a normal life…oh no. She was 'made for greatness'. Except, the greatness her family had in mind was for her to marry some Duke and have great children. Like she was some sort of creature to be sold off. Her family acted like it was still the 1700s; even Bastion behaved that way, slowlybecoming like his father: A cold, emotionless machine.

And now, she had to go home for 2 weeks. It was Christmas Vacation, and everyone that wanted to were being allowed to leave the island and head home for the holidays. Her father and her uncle had requested her and Bastion to return, with news of their studies. 2 weeks stuck in London, locked in her room, having to pretend to be someone she hated. If only they knew…if only they knew what she was really like…what would her family say?

&&& 7 months ago &&&

"Thank ya, come again when ya can." Candace Misawa said, laying her cockney accent on thick. She gave a bored little wave to the bald girl with 20 piercings and a leather fetish as she left, carrying an antique music box covered in bubble wrap. She no longer asked questions about such things…she had learned long ago that people looked one way and acted another.

'If I ain't the bloody poster child for not bein' whats ya seem…' She thought. She had quickly learned that in order to keep herself in character, she had to think like a cockney as well as sound.

The pawn shop wasn't that busy. It was only a Wednesday afternoon, few tourists came by, and the big business was during lunch, when some of the bargain hunters would slum it. Now, it would be dead till about 5, when the first mass of drunkards would stumble in, trying to sell off their possessions for a round of booze and maybe some gambling money. They would be followed by some gophers for the less-than-law-abiding businessmen, looking to get their boss something expensive for their new office. The store's bread and butter was the black market, the London Underground. Without the criminals coming in to take the merchandise off their hands, the store would never have survived their first month.

Candace had learned quickly that the world working in ways that people didn't like to think about. But these systems, they were necessary for society to exist. The pawnshop took the items from the deadbeats. The criminals bought the goods. The criminals then turned around and gained their money from the same deadbeats that had just sold their goods to the pawnshop. All three benefited, like some twisted ecological system you saw on the Discovery Channel.

"Excuse me, miss." Candace blinked, looking up from the tabloid she was reading to the man standing before her. "do you happen to carry duel monster cards?" He asked, his accent a refined, clipped british. Not anything like the store's normal patrons, with their rough accents. He didn't look like a normal patron either. The man, who looked to be almost twenty, had silky blonde hair, a neatly trimmed van dyke beard, and clear bright eyes hidden behind a pair of bifocal glasses. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, with a cord blazer of the top; a pair of tan dress pants and brown leather shoes finishing his outfit.

Had they not met in this store, Candace would have just assumed that he was a neighbor of hers, some son of a rich doctor, away from college for the summer. Someone that would never be caught dead in a pawn shop in the poorest part of London, all by himself. But if he were here, there must be something more to the young man.

She nodded, moving over to several binders that were kept behind the counter. "What ya lookin' for, gov'nor?" She asked.

"Spell cards." The man said. "But I'll look through the other binders that you may have, if that is acceptable?" Candace nodded and handed him three of the binders. He flipped through them raising an eyebrow. "You certainly have some rare cards here. And they are very…very cheap. there isn't something wrong with them, is there? Water damage and the sort?"

Candace shrugged. "Nothin' wrong, just some guys, all 6s and 7s, come in here, wantin' to pawn their cards. Don't ask questions…work well for us."

The man nodded. "Are you a duelist as well?"

"Yea." She said. "I 'ave benn known to play that there game."

"Are you good?" The man asked, flipping through the pages. "Have you won some matches?"

Candace shrugged. "Pretty good…won quite a-few"

"Why aren't you training to be a duelist then, if I may ask? If youa re as well as you say you are…"

Candace's eyes grew dark. "I was in school…'ad to leave. Got called back 'ere, and the school, their just gonna depromote me." She didn't know why she was telling the man this, she just felt that after the day she had suffered through, she needed to release her anger.

The man nodded. "That's too bad…but you know…there are other opinions."

"Other options?"

"Well, of course. IF you are as well as you say you are, you should return to your old school."

"And allow those bloody wankers to send me down with the other rubbish players? I think not!"

"Heavens no, I didn't mean that…" The customer said, taking out a pocket watch. "Oh bollocks…"

"What?"

"This blasted thing…it has broken again. I'll be forced o take it to the repair shop again. I have given it to them several times, and it still ends up losing time. Constantly making me late…"

"Let me see it." Candace said. "I have a knack for machines." She carefully opened the watch's face up and began to fiddle with the gears. "You were sayin' that there are other options?"

"Ah yes." The man said, selecting a card from the binder, then moving the last. "I would say that you return to your old school this semester, and place a request in to transfer to another academy before they demote you. It would allow you a chance to start anew, with a fresh start."

Candace frowned. "It seems like I would still end up in some bloody reject dorm."

"Yes, I suppose so…don't suppose you know of anyone that could help you…a connection, pray chance?"

Candace paused in the middle of her work, thinking over what the man had said. 'IT could work…if I convinced Uncle Nigel to use 'is connections to get me to the Duel Academy…I could tell 'im it's for Bastion's concern…keep an eye on 'im and sort. It would be bloody well perfect! I could get a fresh start…might nto be at the top, but better then the bottom, and without the teachers already thinkin' I'm not worth nothin'.' She looked up at the customer. "I just might..." She handed him back his watch. "There ya go…and take those cards with yea, gov'nor. Free of charge."

"Are you well sure?" The man asked. "The Mystic Swordsman is a rare card…"

"Sir, you 'ave 'elped me greatly…least can do. Now 'ave a good day!"

The man nodded. "Good day madam."

Hurrying out of the pawn shop, the man picked up his pace, walking briskly through the back alleys. As he made his way back to his hotel, he removed his glasses and put them inside his jacket, before pulling out a cellphone.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes, I just saw her…and may I say, I think our plan is workin' out perfectly." His accent rapidly changed as he spoke, going from the cultured British to a southern accent of a man from Texas. "That's right brother…Candace Misawa is gonna make the best Rare Hunter." He paused. "Yes, I'll meet you later…bye Arlen, you have fun."

Snapping his cellphone off, Arliss Lockehart hurried through the streets of London.

&&& Current Day &&&

"Lord girl, do you really need that much!" Arliss said, looking at the 3 suitcases Nessa had filled up, already working on her forth. "We're only gonna be gone for 2 weeks…why are ya bringin' so much?"

Nessa poked her head in from the closet, loading up another bundle of clothing. "I need to be ready for anything, Arliss. That suitcase is all my regular day clothing." She pointed to another one. "This one is my carry on all my supplies and accessories…socks, shoes, makeup, duel disk, cards, magazines, dvds, laptop, purses…"

"What about your panties or bras?" Arliss asked.

"What panties and bras?" Nessa asked with mock anger "You've destroyed every pair I own!"

Arliss laughed. "And here I thought you liked it all rough."

"Of course I do." She pointed to the suitcase she was filling now. "This is all my special clothing…work clothing, heavy coats, pajamas, formal dresses, semi casual dresses, hats, high heels…"

Arliss shook his head. "amazin' that I packed all that in one suitcase and a carry-on."

"…And this last one is all you."

"All me?" Arliss asked, opening said suitcase up. A frown formed as he lifted up a flannel shirt. "Girl, are you packin' more clothin' for me?"

"It's cold in Wisconsin! Your from the south…you probably packed all short sleeves and shorts."

"I lived in Buffalo, New York for 5 years!" Arliss cried out. "I have seen snow Nessa…I know what to pack." Nessa glared at him. She knew there was no way he could resist her wishes when she did this. "Oh…alright, I'm sorry!" Arliss proclaimed, gathering her in his arms. "I'm a no good, yellow bellied, yankee jackass. I shouldn't have snapped at ya, darlin'. Forgive me?"

Nessa nuzzled his chest. "Maybe…I guess I shouldn't be mad…you are having to spend 2 weeks with my parents."

Arliss grinned. "It won't be that bad."

"You say now…wait till they make you milk the cows at 5 am."

The king of rare hunters grinned. "But on the plus side… Baby Nessa pictures!"

"NO!" She squealed. "NO BABY PICTURES!"

&&&

Alexander Milo shifted up a bit more, moving the pillow he as resting on firmly against his back. He was in bed, the covers drawn up around his nude form, reading a good book, just relaxing. Today had been a trying day. Many students had skipped class to get their last minute packing finished. The ones that remained were either already fair ahead in his class, or way behind. Jaden Yuki had slept through most of the lecture, and Bastion Misawa kept arguing with him about the pros and cons of remove-from-play-summoned-monsters.

And, of course, Arliss Lockehart and Nessa Lockehart had chosen not to show up for class either.

'How can I be expected to keep an eye on those two if they don't come to class!' he thought in frustration. 'Make my job so much easier if those two just behaved…of course, if they did…'

Alexander rubbed the bridge of his nose, before returning to his book. He had come back to his room, enjoyed an afternoon of…fun…and was now enjoying the evening by reading 'Fodor's Guide to The Da Vinci Code', the sound of a shower running making a nice white noise.

Turning the page and finishing the section about The Madonna of the Rocks, he moved on to the section about two John the Baptists that hung in Louvre. Professor Milo had always heard good things about Paris, and had always wanted to go there. Of course, he had never been assigned to Paris, so now he was waiting for his next vacation. He couldn't leave the island this time, as the 2 weeks off would be perfect for looking around while most of the students were gone. He could keep an eye on Prof. Banner and Prof Stilton…the other professor rubbing him the wrong way. Hopefully though, he would be able to go in the summer, take a few weeks off…it would look good for appearance sake, and he needed to keep his cover.

'Hmmm…this is a good book. Maybe if I had one when I was in London, things would have gone better…'

&&& 7 months ago &&&

"Excuse me." Candace said, pushing past several people as she raced home. A last minute buyer at the pawn shop had caused her to have to stay 10 minutes over, and unless she wanted her father to bitch at her, she knew she needed to get home as soon as humanly possible.

"Hey!" Alexander Milo shouted, being shoved down by Candace. He turned back to look at her retreating form "Watch it! I'm wakin' here! I'm walkin' here!" Wishing he had a car hood to beat on, Alexander continued on his way, focusing on his string of rotten luck.

He had been sent here to look for an apparent 'super-hero' who dueled criminals and then unleashed duel spirits upon them…though, if he released he was doing that was up in the air. Of course, it would help if he could remember the damn hero's name! It didn't help that it was some strange, almost foreign sounding name. As- something or other. Truthfully, he hadn't been paying attention. When he had heard the words 'travel' and 'london', he had realized that he was getting an instant vacation. Having also read "The Da Vinci Code" on the plane ride there also helped to insure the only thing Alexander was interested in was going to see if he could find that statue of Sir Isaac Newton that Langdon had seen.

He had found the statue's home, otherwise known as Westminster Abbey, and just like the American Tourist he was, had gotten some poor guard to take his picture next to Sir Newton and made some charcoal scribbles of some poor dead people's names. A stop at the gift shop to buy some souvenirs in the form of some books and a stuffed apple, and he was off to do his real job.

Finding Mr. As- was harder then finding Isaac.

Alexander had spent 5 hours walking around London's back alleys and darker streets, in hopes of finding the mysterious hero. All he had managed to do was draw the attention of some honest to goodness soccer thugs, half drunk and pissed that Manchester had lost. Armed with beer bottles, for the average tourist they might have appeared to be quite a fright. Luckily for Alexander, being who he was, he was armed with something much better:

A loaded gun.

'Speaking of guns, I need to buy more bullets.' He thought to himself. He knew he was going to be in trouble for killing the idiots and dumping their bodies, but he didn't care. He wasn't in a good mood, he had nearly lost his souvenirs, and he hadn't even got to see the guards that couldn't move!

"Hey!" Alexander blinked as his eyes were covered by delicate hands, a warm soft body pressing into his back. "Guess who?" A soft voice whispered, making him tremble slightly.

"Uh…Jesus?"

"Nice try." The voice said.

Alexander thought for a moment, his mood brightening in the presence of the woman. "Obi Wan?"

"Nope!" The voice said, finishing the p with a pop.

"The love of my life?"

The young woman grinned and twirled him around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Correct…looks like Alex wins a prize."

Alexander Milo chuckles, stroking her cheek. "You sure, love? We are in public…and there is the age difference…and I'm suppose to be, you know, working. Won't do good be playing."

"Screw the public, I don't care that your older, and from the look of the bags you have, you haven't been working hard."

"Guilty." Alexander said, handing her the stuffed apple and kissing her softly, cupping her face. "God I love you."

"Say it again."

Alexander grinned, kissing her after each word. "I, Alexander Milo, love you, Samantha Ciro."

&&& Present Day&&&

"You have a nice shower Sammy?"

Samantha Ciro nodded, toweling her hair and looking down at Alexander. She wore a soft baby blue robe, a gold necklace poking out from the collar "Oh yea…so, a whole 2 weeks by ourselves…most of the school gone…no classes…" She grinned and let her robe drop to the ground, revealing her glorious tanned, nude form. Alexander's eyes roamed her body, a lusty smile that would give some of Hayden's looks a run for their money crossing his face.

"What a nice Christmas present." Alexander said. "No work, no reports…no bothering with Arliss and Nessa."

Samantha nodded. "Thank god…getting a bit tired of spying on them, personally." She slinking onto the bed, throwing his book aside. "The school thinks I'm home for the holidays, my father thinks I'm with friends. That means, Mr. Milo, that I get to spend the next two weeks only wearing one thing." She reached up and pulled her necklace off, retrieving the gold ring that hung from it and slipped it onto her finger. She took a hold of a similar ring Alexander wore and placed it on his finger. "Think you will enjoy playing with your secret lover?"

"What do you think, Mrs. Milo?" Alexander said with a grin, before pulling her under the covers.

Next Time of GX: Hunters:

It's been 4 months since she last saw her parents. 4 months since she left her little home town and went to the academy. She left that place a quiet, shy little girl, who was bullied and mistreated by her peers. Now, she has returned as a woman and a queen, with her king and lover at her side. How will her home town react when their prodigal daughter returns, ready to raise hell?

And can her lover survive in the land of Cheese Hats and Green Bay Packers?

Episode 23: you can't go home? Part One: Meet the Foxes

Arliss and Nessa are going to turn Christmas in a small town on it's head.

Author's Note; Dum Dum Dum! Arliss was the one that convinced Candace to come to the academy after Bastion's father cost her her education! Alexander Milo and Samantha Ciro are married! Samantha is spying on Arliss and Nessa! A lot of surprises in this chapter…and that's just the tip of the iceberg kids.

Also, I am currently working on several signature graphics that people can use to show that they like the story. So far, I have ARLISS, NESSA, ALEXANDER MILO, SAMANTHA, ARLISS+NESSA, and MILO+SAMANTHA.

If you are interested in any of these, let me know.


	23. You Can't Go Home Part 1: Meet the Foxes

"Stop shifting…you are making everyone nervous."

Nessa looked at Arliss and tried her hardest to stop her movements. "What about me…shouldn't you be more worried about me being nervous then them?" She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "This is just taking a toll on my nerves. I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Arliss scolded. "What is the problem anyway? We are sitting in first class on one of the best airlines I could find, eating hot fudge sundaes while watching dvds on my laptop."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "We are watching God, The Devil and Bob on your laptop…not exactly the most high quality of entertainment."

"Bite your tongue!" Arliss said in horror. "This show is hilarious." He shook his head. "Alan Cumming, what would we do without your wit?"

"It's about a normal guy talking to God and Satan…yea, like that is a believable plot point."

"You'd prefer a more believable story…maybe about a teen that can turn people into evil rare hunters?"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "My point exactly: My life is crazy enough without having to watch more insanity." Sighing, she turned back to her magazine, leaving Arliss to chuckle at the antics of Bob.

Arliss remained quiet, watching his show a few more minutes, till he knew Nessa had calmed down a bit and was ready to talk to him. Pausing the DVD, he turned to his queen and lifted her hand up, gently kissing each finger. "Tell me what the real problem is."

"There is no problem." Nessa said, though Arliss could tell she was lying.

"Don't fib to a con artist, Nessa. You're good, but you aren't that good."

She sighed, giving up all pretenses of trying to hide her feelings. Laying her head on his shoulder, Nessa picked up his hand and began to play with his fingers, stroking and caressing them as she spoke. "I'm afraid of going home…I'm afraid of what's going to happen."

Arliss merely nodded, waiting to see if there was more. When Nessa made no move, he began to press her. "Are you afraid of what you'll do to your parents…or what your parents will do to you?" Nessa tensed, and Arliss knew he had hit the problem right on the head. "They are you're parents darlin'…"

"But am I their daughter?" She whispered. "It's silly…I know I'm not their Vanessa anymore. I am a new person, and my old life seems like a dream. I d-don't think like Vanessa…I don't act like Vanessa…I don't even look like her Arliss!" She closed her eyes. "I can't even think of myself as Vanessa Fox. She's like a different person. And I'm just Nessa Lockehart."

"First off…" Arliss said, gently cupping her face in his hands. "You aren't 'just Nessa Lockehart'. You are Nessa Lockehart…queen, hunter, my lover, my soul mate." He stroking her tears away with his thumb. "But more then that, lovely, you will always be Vanessa Fox. Just like I'll always be that boy I was before I took the name Arliss." He smiled. "Hell, I took the name Arliss before I even found Marik's diary…" Arliss patted the book, which was safely tucked in his duster's pocket, "…so you can't say that a name change alters who you are." He ran his fingers along her chin and throat. "Think about it like this, darlin': You are always changin'. You aren't the same Nessa, and you were never the same Vanessa. If you were to remain the same, I'd be talkin' to an infant." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

Nessa nodded weakly. "I know…but Arliss…what if they hate me? What if they look at me…" She sighed. "Why do I crave my parents love still?"

"Because they are your parents." Arliss whispered. "Just like you crave my love for helpin' you become reborn, you will crave their love for bringing you into this world." He kissed her cheek. "They will love you Nessa. It won't matter what you are now…you will always be Vanessa Fox to them. Now…you just have a bit more when it comes to that package."

Nessa sighed, cuddling closer to her rock, her mentor, her safe harbor. Arliss wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled Nessa tight against his chest. "I can't help but worry."

"Ya need to take your mind off things."

"How?"

"Would you two be quiet." The gentlemen in front of them growled. The balding little businessman glared at the two hunters, his eyes nearly hidden, his face so scrunched up. "I am trying to get some sleep, and all I can hear is you brats whining about your mommy and daddy. I can tell you, if I were your parents, I would have taught you to shut up and mind your manners long ago."

"Terribly sorry, sir." Arliss said, glancing at Nessa. "We'll let you get to your dreamin'." The man grumbled and was soon asleep, snoring loudly. "Seems the gods have answered your question as to how to keep yourself occupied." Nessa grinned as she closed her eyes, the dark magic aura flaring as her Shadow Choker glowed brightly, letting her inside the man's dreams.

&&&

"Come on Sy…plllllleeeeeaaassseeeeee?"

"No way Jaden!" Syrus said for the millionth time that afternoon. "There is no way I am going to duel you!"

Jaden was on his knees, hands clasped together, tears in his eyes. "Come on Syrus, just one little duel…I'll let you have a 1000 lp lead. 2000 lp lead…I'll cut my deck in half, I'll use only 1000 attack monsters!"

"No thanks." Syrus said as he turned back to his computer, trying to find a last minute Christmas gift for his brother. "Do you think Zane would rather have a shirt, or a book? They have Angels and Demons on sale at He tried hard to change the subject, though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Maybe Zane would like a duel for Christmas…a duel with me!" Jaden said quickly, already liking his idea. "You could wrap me up and put me in his room. Then he could unwrap me and we could play in his room! Nothin' like unwrapping a duelist and playing with them…what?"

Syrus and Chumley looked at their friend, wondering if the young man realized just how wrong his statement sounded. Seeing an almost crazed look in his eyes, both realized that no, sadly, Jaden did not see how the idea of Zane unwrapping Jaden could be seen in a much different light.

"Come on guys…" Jaden whined, looking at them with near insanity. With the Christmas break, almost everyone was gone back home except for the three of them and several teachers, and Jaden hadn't dueled anyone since Jinzo that first night. Now, stuck with the thought that he would have to wait a full 2 weeks before he could duel someone, the young silfer was going through withdrawal. "I really need to duel… ppllllleeeeasssseeeee?"

Chumley sighed in defeat. "Ok Jaden…we'll go get our duel disks. We left them with Banner."

Jaden grinned. "Alright! We'll have a best of 21…no, best of 41…" He continued to rant on about how much dueling they would have during the two weeks, about all the tournaments the three of them could have, as his two friends left the door.

"Chumley, why did you cave in?" Syrus asked. "You can't expect…" Syrus let out a yelp when Chumley promptly grabbed him, heaving him over his shoulder and began to run. "Chumley…what are we…"

"Come Sy, Jaden isn't going to wait too long before he realizes that we aren't coming back! We have to find someplace to hide!"

Syrus blinked. "We're hiding? From Jaden?"

"Would you rather duel him over and over?" Chumley asked as he ran.

Syrus thought it over as Chumley continued to plow through the forest. "maybe Zane will let us sleep on the floor of his room."

&&&

"A gremlin! There was a gremlin on the wing!" The man screamed as he was led away by doctors, a straightjacket wrapped around him. "A gremlin was on the wing…why won't any of you believe me? It was trying to bring down the plane…I saw it…I SAW THE GREMLIN!"

The rest of the passengers watched as the businessman was taken away, glad that he was no longer in their presence. On their descent, the man had suddenly awoke from his sleep screaming about gremlins. A nice couple behind him had tried to calm the poor man, but he had taken one look at them and began screaming that the gremlins were now IN the plane. He had preceded to try and sucker punch the man, then made a run up the aisle. Luckily, the young man he had tried to hit had managed to tackle him and pin him down until the cops could come and drag the crazed man away, all the while screaming his head off.

"Thank you so much." One of the flight attendants said, checking on the couple. "I don't know what would have happened…"

"Don't worry about it." The young woman said. "We just wanted to stop him before he hurt himself."

"Well…thank you still." The pilot said, joining the conversation. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

The young man shrugged. "Not really…we were hopin' to get to my girl's parent's place soon, spend the Christmas season with them an' all. Would hate to be late, so we have to grab our luggage, go find a car…"

"Captain…you're friends with the manager of the Enterprise station, could you get them a car?"

The captain nodded. "Yes, I think so…you see about getting them some luggage…and maybe throw together some thank you baskets…listen…" He turned to the two teens. "You wait here, we will get everything settled for you in 10 minutes." The two of them hurried off, never noticing the private grins that the two teens shared amongst themselves.

"A gremlin, Nessa?" Arliss asked.

"What can I say, I am a lover of the classics." Nessa giggled as the two of them walked over to the window and watched as the luggage handlers grabbed their bags. "Some of my best work…this little choker does good work."

Arliss nodded. "Should be, with what I had to do to get it."

"Nothing naughty…I hope."

"Of course not. All on the straight and narrow."

The two of them laughed.

&&&

"Hey Zane!"

Zane turned around to see Jaden grinning at him like a fool, his duel disk on his arm and deck ready for action. Zane looked down at Jaden and frowned, watching the slifer bounce back and forth. "How did you get in here?" Zane asked. No hellos, no nice greetings…just a question as to how Jaden got into the Obelisk Blue Men's Dorm's main area.

"I walked through the door." Jaden said, looking over Zane's shoulder. "Have you seen Sy or Chumley?"

"No, I haven't…where were the guards?" Zane asked. Normally, there were guards stations at the doors of the dorm, to guard the best of the best duelists and the teachers that lived there: Dr. Crowler, Dr. Stilton, Dr. Milo, and Chancellor Shepard. No one got in without permission…

"I think they were off to lunch." Jaden said, still looking around for his two missing friends. "So…you see Syrus or Chumley? They said they were going to duel me, but I can't find them."

Zane sighed. "no Jaden, I have not seen my brother or his little friend. Now, if you will excuss me…"

"Wait!" jaden said, grabbing Zane's arm. "Why don't we duel…rematch and all? I am totally ready to see those Cyber Dragons of yours."

"I am busy at the moment." Zane said, turning back to go to his dorm.

"Doing what?"

"Important things." Zane said, annoyed. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"…waiting here for you to get done so we can duel? No problem!"

The Kaiser of the Academy looked the slifer over, and with a shake of his head, turned and headed back to his room, taking the elevator to the top floor. When he arrived, he briskly made his way to his room, and making sure no one was around, opened the door and entered, locking the dorm up behind him.

"Syrus, Chumley." He called out, the two friends emerging from their hiding spots. "We need to get out of here…your friend Jaden has lost his marbles, and I personally don't want to deal with him." Zane opened the window and began to climb out, the two slifers following after him.

&&&

Arliss couldn't help but smile as he turned the wheel of the bright red Malibu and pulled into the gas station/convenience store. The car handled like a dream, and he made a note to buy one for personal use when he had the chance. 'Maybe I'll just buy this one…get a different engine put in though…maybe an altered one from a yaris or something…40 miles to the gallon….'

"I can't believe I'm back here." Nessa said quietly. "I remember coming to this store with my mom to get slushies during the summer…we'd walk all the way here, getting nice and warm in the sun, then walk all the way back, cooling off with our drinks." She smiled softly as Arliss opened his door. "I didn't realize how many memories I would have to face."

"Don't worry my love." Arliss said, walking over to her side of the car and opening the door, helping her out. "Just a quick pop in to get some pop and we'll be on the road to your parent's house."

The two of them climbed the 3 stairs that led up to the Village West's entrance and walked into the store. The building, once a house that sat on the corner of town, had been converted years ago into the town's only gas station, then later into a store as well. The entire main area had the feel of a living room, down to the flat, worn carpet and pale white walls.

As they entered the store, a few customers within all turned their heads, surprised by the teens. Arliss and Nessa made quite a pair. Nessa was wearing a blacksweatshirt and super baggy black jeans. Her nails and makeup were done in a dark black, and her long ebony hair hung long on her back; her shadow choker around her neck. Arliss wore a black dress shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his shadow star proudly around his neck. Both had on their purple dusters, which billowed behind them as the could marched to the pop section.

"We don't need to bring pop." Nessa whispered, listening to the radio as it played the latest boy band hit. "My mom will have some."

"A gentlemen always brings presents when greeting his future bride's parents. Remember darlin', we want to make a good impression."

Nessa nodded and began to browse the magazines while Arliss debated the merits of Coke and Pepsi. She ducked down to check the lower racks just as five girls entered. Nessa resisted a growl, remembering the three bitches that had tried to hurt her in the bathroom back at the academy. She hadn't told Arliss, but those girls had frightened her mainly because they reminded her of these girls. Each one was her age, but unlike Vanessa, had blossomed well before anyone else, making them instantly the talk of the school. Pretty, popular, with money from their shop worker daddies and bodies that Vanessa had died for; they had made her life miserable.

Of course, Ness knew she shouldn't envy them. Through Arliss, she had more money then all of them combined. She also had a body that put theirs to shame. While they had developed quicker, they were still growing into womanhood. Their limbs were long and awkward, their faces not fitting their bustline or their figure. They still hadn't mastered makeup, dispite what Vanessa had once thought.

But, dispite everything she was now, she suddenly felt like her old self seeing the 5 'Eyecatchers', as they were known, walking into the convenience store like they owned the place.

"Did you hear that Brett Snell tried to ask me out?" Sarah Baryo, the head of the pack, asked.

"No way!" her friend Nicci said in horror. "That little worm…you're kidding!"

"Not at all…thought I would be impressed because his dad bought him a new car…please. I might want to ride around town, but I would never bee seen with that freak."

Carrie giggled. "Did you hear about who is coming back?"

"Who?" Mandy wondered.

"Vanessa Fox." Dinah answered

"Vanessa?" The rest of the girls squealed, laughing. Nessa lowered herself further as the girls gossiped.

"Oh yea…the hobbit is returning from her nerd school…her parents are so excited." Nicci rolled her eyes. "Can you only imagine how bad she must be now, after spending time with more freaks like her?"

"Nessa." Arliss whispered, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. "What are you doing down here?"

"Arliss…I…I don't think I can do this." She whispered.

"Again with the fear? I thought we talked aobut this…there is no problem, your parents…"

"This isn't about my parents." Nessa said as Arliss pulled her up. "I can't be in this town…can't we just say hi to my parents and then go to Green Bay or something? Spend the rest of the time in a hotel…" She gave him a lusty grin. "Play around all of Christmas break…"

"As lovely as that sounds, we can do that here." Arliss tugged on her arm. "Now come on…"

"Please Arliss." She whimpered. "Don't make me stay…I hate it here."

Arliss frowned as he tried to lead her to the cash register. "What do you mean, hate it here? This is your home town. This is where you grew up…just 5 minutes aog you were talking about slushies…"

"Forget the damn slushies, I want to go home!" She shouted, stomping her foot. Everyone turned to look at them as the building shook. Arliss quickly acted just as confused as them, and muttered something about mini quakes.

"Home…this is your home."

"Home is with you, Arliss…at the abandoned dorm. This place isn't my home anymore…please, let's go."

Arliss smiled, setting the pop down and hugging her close. "I'm glad you think fo our dorm as home." He grabbed his pepsi. "But we are staying in New Juddville, on your parent's farm, for 2 weeks."

"no!" Nessa whined.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?" Arliss growled, frustrated. "What are you so scared of? It's not oru parents, it's not the buildings, it's not the mem…" He paused, looking back at the 5 girls that were pointing at them and rolling their eyes. "It's them…isn't it? it's the memories of this place." Nessa nodded her head. "Nessa…I told you that you are different now when we talked about yoru parents. And it applies for this place. You aren't that scared girl any more."

"But what if I am." Nessa whispered. "I can pretend I'm strong…that I'm not scared or weak or someone that can be used easily at the academy. But here…I can't. I become Vanessa again." She looked up at Arliss. "Don't you see…this place makes me her again…and I hate it. I remember how bad things were before, and I just don't know…" She sighed. "I have fond memories of this place when I am away from it…but being here…all I remember is bad."

Arliss smiled sadly and hugged her with his free arm. "it will be fine love…I'll be right by your side."

"Arliss…I just don't…" Before she could finish, the radio at the register switched songs and Arliss couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think the fates are sending you a message." Before she could question what he meant, Arliss began to sing. " You spent 15 years trying to get out of this place. You were looking for something you couldn't replace. You were running away from the only thing you've ever known."

Nessa shook her head as Arliss smoothly sang to tune, motioning for her to join him. She shook her head, but he gave her the puppy dog eyes, which on him were so wrong, and she began to sing along her own part. "Like a blind dog without a bone. I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone. I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold"

"I been there, done that" The two sang together, Nessa smiling slightly as Arliss began to pay for his purchase, never stopping from belting out the lyrics. "and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown. Having dimes, spending too much time on the telephone. Who says you can't go home?"

Everyone in the station was now looking at the two strangers as the laughed, singing their hearts out along with the radio. The 5 girls scoffed in annoyance and left without purchasing anything, Arliss and Nessa following shortly after, still singing.

"Who says you can't go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own.  
Just a hometown girl, born a rolling stone. Who says you can't go home? Who says you can't go back? been all around the world and as a matter of fact. There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home?"

Nessa was laughing now, her earlier fears gone as Arliss leapt onto the hood of the car, not caring if he damaged it, singing at the top of his lungs. "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright!"

"Get down from there!" Nessa giggled.

"No, you get up here!" Arliss said, yanking her up and pulling her into his arms. His queen laughed as he began to dance with her, still singing. "You went as far as you could, You tried to find a new face. There isn't one of these lines that you would erase. You've lived a million miles of memories on that road!"

"I'm not singing anymore!" Nessa laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"Well then, We'll have to do something else." Arliss stated, grabbing her and planting a steamy kiss on her lips. Nessa moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair as he pressed in body into hers, not caring they were making out on top of a car in the middle of a sleepy town.

After a minute, he released her, Nessa panting hard. "Wow…"

Arliss nodded. "Tell me…was that something little Vanessa would have done?" Nessa shook her head. "See love…it isn't all an act. You are complex, and this place just brings up some more emotions then you've been use to. But you are going to beat them because you have a secret weapon…me." He grinned. "I'm going to help you face the demons that haunt you in this town, and we are going to make so many good memories in this place…"

"Do any of them involve no clothing?" Nessa whispered.

"Maybe." Arliss said with a grin. "But to find out, we need to get going."

Nessa didn't have to be asked twice, and the two of them quickly hoped into the car, leaving Nessa's worries behind at that gas station.

&&&

"Tony! Tony! Vanessa coming!"

Tony Fox hurried out of the barn, whipping his hands on his overalls. His wife, Martha Fox, was bundled in a warm jacket, hurrying out of the back door to watch as the rental car headed towards them.

"So, who is this mystery guy she's brining?" He asked, still not understanding what was going on with his daughter.

"His name is Arliss Lockehart, and he's Vanessa's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…she's been gone for 4 months. How could she have a boyfriend?" Tony asked.

Martha rolled her eyes. They had just had this discussion not 20 minutes ago when he had gone out to check on the chickens. "They met at her tryouts…apparently, Arliss is one of the best duelists at the school. He began training her, and they ended up dating after she was promoted to Obelisk Blue."

"And that is good, being in Obvious Blue?"

"Obelisk Blue,Tony. And yes, it's good. At least, from what Vanessa told me…oh, there they are!" She waved as the car pulled into the driveway.

In said car, Arliss hurriedly zipped his pants up while Nessa pulled her shirt back on. "You know darlin'…people normally have sex in a car when it's NOT in motion, ya know what I mean?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Nessa said with a giggle. "Come on…I want to introduce you to mom and dad!"

Arliss shook his head as Nessa hurried out of the car. "That girl and her mood swings. From happy to scared, to whiny, to horny, now excited." He shook his head. "I have to love passionate women." Hurrying out of the car, he found Nessa standing a few feet from her parents, both of them looking at her in shock.

"Hi mom…hi dad." She said softly.

"V-Vanessa?" Martha asked. "Is that you?"

"You've…grown." Tony stammered.

"Growth spurt?" Nessa offered.

"We're as shocked as she is." Arliss said, trying to cut the tension. In a month she grew so rapidly I had to buy her all new clothing. Must have had God figurin' that she needed to bloom right quick."

Nessa's mother walked to her daughter, looking up at her for the first time ever. "Look at you…you look so grown up…" She stroked her child's cheek. "Look at my baby…a woman now…" Martha began to sniffle, before embracing Nessa, sobbing in joy at seeing her daughter. Arliss couldn't help but smile as Tony Fox walked over and joined his girls.

'So this is what it's like to have loving parents?' Arliss wondered.

Next Time: Christmas is coming. Presents, Family, Caroling. Can Arliss, who never had a Christmas before, survive this slice of overplayed Americana? Meanwhile, Candace deals with her family, and resists the urge to kill them. And let's not forget Jaden, who's still going through duel withdrawal. With most of the school hiding from him, will he stumble upon Alexander and Samantha's secret? Find out in Episode 24: You can't go home part 2: Christmas around the world

Author's Note: I can't remember if I've ever revealed that Arliss Lockhart's name is a fake one he used, that it isn't his given name. But even if I did, I'll repeat it, because it's important to realize that just like Nessa, Arliss is just the next step from another person.

Also, it's the return of the diary. For a while, it's been missing, but I always planned for it to return. The story dictates what appears and what doesn't…and The diary didn't plan a roll in much of the more character driven parts. Don't worry though, it will appear more often now as Arliss gears towards his end game.

New Juddville is a fake town I made, inspired by the town I went to school in. Village West is based on the actual 'only gas station' the town has.

This chapter was also very important because it shows that the Nessa we knew is in part an act. That Vanessa is still under there, she just is able to be more strong willed. But she is still there to be scared. But with Arliss, she can become Nessa, the strong willed queen.

The song Arliss and Nessa sing is "Who says you can't go home?" by Bon Jovi, which inspired the title of this arc.

Finally, someone asked me recently if I had ever considered making a Wikipedia page for GX Hunters. Their main point for one being that this story is so complex that it needs it's own page to help people go back and remember what they have learned.

The truth is, I haven't, mainly because it seems egotistical. But, if someone wants to get one started, I wouldn't say no to helping add new stuff to it.


	24. You Can't Go Home Part 2: Christmas

December 21

Arliss couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched the love of his life talk with her parents, telling them all about her life at the academy. 'Well…maybe not all of it.' He thought, figuring that tales of them living in an abandoned dorm and sex in janitor closets might not be the best topic of conversation when one first met with their parents after a 4 month absence.

"…so then I ordered my monster to attack, and totally took Alexis down!" Nessa said excitedly, sounding very much like the young teen Arliss had met those months ago, "You should have seen it."

"I bet it was a very good duel. And to beat that Alexis…that was the girl you liked, right?"

"I didn't 'like' her mom. She was my idol." Nessa said, forcing the word idol out while also making sure her parents understood that it was all in the past. That her and Alexis… no longer on the same page.

Tony Fox chuckled. "That's putting it lightly." He turned to Arliss. "She had posters made of the girl…"

"Dad…" Nessa warned.

"And don't forget the Alexis Doll." Her Martha chimed in.

"Mom…"

Arliss grinned. "Alexis doll, you say?"

Nessa glared at Arliss. "No one wants to hear about that."

"I think I do." Arliss challenged with a wink. "You wouldn't have it around, would you?"

Martha Fox nodded. "Of course…Alexis, go get your doll."

"It's not my doll anymore. You could throw it away, for all I care. I'm my own idol now. There is no way I am getting that stupid thing." Nessa crossed her arms and shot daggers at Arliss with her eyes.

The King of the Rare Hunters shrugged. "That's alright. A lot more fun things we can be a'doin'. Say, are those photo albums…"

"I'll get it!' Nessa shouted, running to her room to retrieve the Barbie doll she had altered to look just like Alexis Rhodes. Martha and Tony looked at Arliss, who merely smiled

"What can I say? I have a way with women." He looked around the dining room, taking in the warm atmosphere. "This is a…very lovely home." He continued to scan the room, every once and a while pausing at a photo that hung on the walls. Pictures of a young Vanessa standing with her mom at a carnival, of the three of them posing in their Sunday finest, Tony helping his daughter ride a horse. He couldn't help the soft smile that formed on his lips as he looked around the happy environment. Arliss had thought such homes only existed in TV shows.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself, Arliss." Martha said.

Arliss shrugged. "Name's Arliss Lockehart. I'm a duelist at the duel academy, and I'm at the top of my class…"

"We know that." Tony said in an amused tone. "What we really want to know is who is Arliss Lockehart. The man, I might add, that has seemed to have stolen my daughter's heart."

"Leave the boy alone Tony." Martha scolded. "You can't steal what is given up freely."

"The con man's code." Arliss said.

"Excuse me?" Martha asked, confused.

"Somethin' my father use to tell me: 'Con men have only one code: It ain't stealin' if they give it ta ya.'"

"You're father has an interesting way of thinking about life."

"He's a fool and a criminal." Arliss spat. "Lower then dirt, I don't mind tellin' ya."

Martha looked at the young man, surprised at his sudden change in tone and attitude. Beforehand, he had been polite, calm, even a bit teasing when it came to her daughter. But now, Arliss was agitated, shifting around as he looked down at the table, playing with the end of the tablecloth.

"You wanna know about me?" He hissed to everyone and yet no one. "Born in Arlen, Texas. Moved to Buffalo when I was 3, so the cops wouldn't find us. Momma sat on her fat ass all day long, while he ran scams." Arliss stood up and began to pace. "Pirating video, illegal tap action…ok? Had me and my brother out workin' with him when we each turned 5, makin' us watch and learn. Didn't care if we didn't wanna be in that life." He ran his fingers through his hair. "We had to. He wanted us to learn how to take care of ourselves. Taught us that people were stupid. Preached how you can't get somethin' for nothin', that there are costs to power and wealth. Be it your time, your energy, your family, your f---in' soul!

"When I was 7, my old man, he got so piss-ant drunk that he screwed up a con, couldn't remember who he was suppose to be, what he was doin'. You know who he blamed? Me. Said that if I had been smarter, if I had run my cons better, he wouldn't need to go out when he was drunk." Arliss began to pace again, wishing he had a cigarette. Hadn't smoked in 2 years, and now he was about ready to go back to the habit just from thinking about his parents. "You want to know what he does to teach me a lesson? He takes out a butcher knife and begins cuttin' up my arms and chest. Dips the damn thing in salt ta make it worse. Gets so made he tries to stab me. My brother, he steps in and gets a knife in the back for the troubles. The next day, we turned him into the cops, sent my daddy down to Mississippi to spend the rest of the days in a small little cell. Momma went to some nursing home, and me and my brother, who is only 13 at the time, are all by ourselves, homeless and penniless."

Tony and Martha watched the young man infront of them, each not able to fathom what Arliss had gone through. "You had no one to turn to?" Martha asked.

Arliss laughed. "Please. After we turned in dad, none of the family wanted us. Me and Arlen spent the 3 years homeless, wandering this planet looking for our next meal. Luck finally took a turn for the better when I was 10. A rich benefactor named Marik Ishtar decides to give us a lot of cash. Out of the goodness of his heart." Arliss lied. "We were able to get an apartment, Arlen was able to finish school and get a job…he's a smart one, my brother. He helped me get into the academy." Arliss sighed, shaking his head, his voice raw with emotion. "That's my life story…" he forced himself to laugh. "movie of the week material or what?"

Tony and Martha Fox remained quiet, not sure what to say after the long tirade they had just been witness too. Luckily, they were saved from thinking of how to respond when Nessa returned to the room, holding the Alexis doll as if it were the plague. Arliss' face shifted to that of amusement and happiness. He lifted the doll up, commenting on how well Nessa did making it, only to say that he would, 'prefer a Nessa doll, personally.' Nessa blushed, making the southern duelist laugh even more.

"Well, if ya'll don't mind, the jet lag is settling in, and I need some rest. Wake me when it's supper." Arliss gave them a cheerful wave, and headed off to catch a few zzz. He needed to relax after the stress of thinking back upon his past.

After he was out of earshot, Nessa's parents turned to her. "Honey…can we talk?" Tony said.

&&& December 22 &&&

Candace Misawa sighed as she finally stepped out of the airplane terminal and made her way to the baggage. They had been forced to wait an extra day before a flight was available for her and Bastion, and even then it had been a coach flight. Bastion had been complaining about it for the last few hours, and there was nothing Candace wanted to do more then get the hell away from her little cousin.

Unfortunately, Bastion had just the opposite in mind.

"Slow down Candace. There is no need to rush." Bastion said, hurrying to catch up. "They will not have your luggage ready for quite some time. There is no reason to strain ourselves."

'I'm not straining myself, you bloody twit.' Candace thought, biting her tongue. Only a few minutes back in the mother country and already she wanted to kill her cousin. This was not going to be a good trip.

"You know Candace…" Bastion said, with all the air of a teacher scolding their young student. "If you had just put everything in a carryon, we could be leaving the airport now instead of waiting for more useless luggage."

"I couldn't fit everything in my carryon." Candace said as they made their way through the crowds.

"Well, what did you pack?"

"Rocks." Candace said. When Bastion gave her a look, Candace sighed. "Clothing. I brought clothing, Bastion."

"No need to get snippy." Bastion said, crossing his arms. "But maybe next time you won't pack too much." Candace let out a growl and grabbed her bag as he spun towards her, hurrying off to the main entrance, Bastion jogging to keep up. "Slow down…why are you rushing?"

"Because I want to rush. You don't have to baby-sit me, you know."

"I know that." Bastion said. "But father wants me to make sure you are safe."

"I'm older then you, Bastion. I am from London…I can take care of myself."

"It isn't a matter of can or can't. There are other matters here…"

Candace whipped around and glared at her younger cousin. "Like the fact that I am a woman? Need a big strong man to protect me? Little Candace Misawa can't protect herself?"

"I…I never said…"

"Forget it." Candace snapped, hailing a cab. "Let's go."

&&&December 23 &&&

Arliss looked around the mall, then back at Nessa. "Ya sure you ain't gonna need me, darlin'?"

Nessa smiled, kissing Arliss on the cheek. "I'm sure. You go do your shopping, me and mom will buy lots of clothing and talk about boys, and dad will look at power tools. That's the way things work around her."

Arliss stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Ok baby. I'll meet ya at the food court in 2 hours."

"Yea yea…" Nessa teased, giving his butt a firm smack. "Get out of here." Arliss grinned and hurried off to get some Christmas shopping done. He still needed to get Nessa a few gifts, and he had decided that he wanted to get her parents something as well, a nice gift for putting him up. He didn't know what, but he hoped he'd figure it out while shopping.

What Arliss didn't know was that the instant he left, Nessa and her parents had turned in the opposite direction and were hurrying into Sears, each with a list of items they needed to get.

"Alright, remember that we need to get as much as we can." Martha said.

"Mom…are you sure you want to do this?" Nessa asked. "It's a lot of money…I could pay for a lot of this. Arliss has given me a debit card to his checking account…"

"No." Tony Fox said. "This is Christmas, and if we want to do this right, we'll pay for it."

Nessa smiled at her father. After he and Nessa's mother had heard about the life Arliss had led, they had asked he many questions. Nessa had told them that Arliss hadn't been exaggerating, and in some places she assumed that he was even not telling the whole truth. She told them about how she had once found him asleep (Not telling them that she had been in the same bed as him) thrashing about violently, whimpering. When she had tried to sooth him, he had begun to talk in his sleep. The conversation he was having in his head had broken her heart.

"No…please no…" Arliss had whispered, his voice sounding like that of a child and not the strong and powerful voice she had grown so use to. "Please stop…I'm a good boy…a good boy…I'm sorry I messed up…please daddy, let me out! Please…I won't do it again…let me out! Let me out!"

_He had begun to scream that phrase, over and over, nearly throwing Nessa off of him in the process. It had been then that Nessa decided to enter his dreams, to see what was scaring him. She nearly threw up when she saw what his father had done to him when Arliss was a child. _

_After doing something bad, or atleast bad in his father's eyes, Arliss' dad had grabbed the little boy and threw him in a same cedar trunk, then locked it up tight. Arliss had been stuck in there for a day, sobbing and banging on the door, promising never to do it again. Nessa had resisted the urge to hug the scared little boy close as he wept, begging for help._

Nessa shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories. Arliss had woken up the next day with no memory of anything that had happened. Or, if he did remember, he didn't tell her. Since then, Nessa had been carefully looking through Arliss' mind as he slept, learning new horrors.

One of which was that Arliss had never celebrated Christmas. When he was with his parents, there wasn't enough time or money for the holiday. And when he was with Arlen, even after gaining their wealth, neither had wanted to try and celebrate a day so filled with disappointment. Nessa hadn't understood what Arliss meant by that until just yesterday, when her father had found Arliss' wallet on the table and looked through it.

According to his driver's license, Arliss Lockehart had been born of Christmas day. He had never gotten to celebrate his birthday.

This had only strengthened their resolve to do what they had discussed in the dining room the day the two teens had arrived: Throw a surprise Christmas day celebration for Arliss. They planned to go all out: big turkey dinner, stockings over the fireplace, tons of presents, Christmas cookies, Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer…everything. Now, they would add even more: A birthday party with cake, streamers and balloons.

"Alright, Martha, you handle the decorations. Nessa, you grab some gifts, I've got the odds and ends. Remember, we don't want him to know about this."

Nessa smiled at her father, hugging him quickly. "Thank you for doing this." She whispered.

Martha smiled. "The boy deserves some happiness, Vanessa. If we can give it to him…then we are meant to give it too him."

&&&December 24&&&&

Jaden was going nuts.

In the last few days, he had been unable to find anyone. Professor Banner had disappeared to god knows where. Miss Dorothy had kicked him out of the shop and threatened to have him expelled if he scared any more students away. Syrus and Chumley were missing, as was Zane. Professor Stilton had laughed in his face when he had asked for a duel, telling him he was busy with much more important stuff. Everyone else was gone for vacation.

That had led the Slifer to his final option: Professor Alexander Milo.

"Hey Professor?" Jaden asked, knocking on the door. "Was wondering if you'd like to have a duel or 10?" Trying the handle, Jaden found that the door was unlocked, and made his way into the dorm.

He looked around, noticing that there was the remains of a meal sitting on the table, as well as a few bits of clothing littering the ground. Deciding that he should see if Prof. Milo was hiding, Jaden barged into the bathroom and the office, finding no one. Hearing some strange squeaks, he moved to the bedroom and ripped the door open.

"Professor Milo?" Jaden asked, confused.

Alexander Milo looked up from the bed, lifting himself up with his arms. He was naked, barely covered by the sheet. He glared at the young Slifer, wondering how the hell he got into his room.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Uh…you want to duel? A little Christmas Eve action?"

Milo closed his eyes. "Jaden, I am busy."

"Doing what?"

Milo resisted the wisecrack forming on his tongue. "Pushups…working the upper body and all that."

"Then why are you naked?" Jaden asked, trying to see around him.

"Because everyone knows you can't do pushups with your clothing on." Alexander said simply. "Now run along."

Jaden scratched his head. "You want to duel me after you're done?"

"Jaden…I'm naked and doing push ups. OF course I don't want to duel you, now get out of my damn room!" the young Slifer shrugged and left. Alexander lifted the pillow from underneath him to reveal Samantha, her hair messed up and a glare on her face.

"Go lock the door before that idiot comes in here again."

Meanwhile, in the hall, Jaden found himself coming face to face with Prof. Stilton. The new teacher glared at Jaden, who was looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"You want to duel?"

"I'd prefer it if you went and bothered something else."

"come on, let's duel!" Jaden said happily.

"Go away." Stilton gritted out

"Duel…"

"Go away."

"Duel…"

"Go Away"

"Duel…"

"Duel"

"Go away."

Stilton nodded. "Ok then. You're right. Let's do it your way." Jaden grinned and marched off, glad that Prof Stilton had agreed that they should both just go away.

The Professor shook his head. "Huh. And I thought that only worked on Elmer Fudd."

&&&December 25&&&

"SURPRISE!"

Arliss blinked, his vision blurring from having just woken up. He had found himself alone in bed, only to realize that Nessa must have snuck back into her room after a night of cuddling; all PG stuff. But when he had gone to wake her, he had found her gone, and sensed movement in the kitchen. Needing his cup of hot cocoa, he had thrown on his silk robe and toddled downstairs.

Upon reaching the last step, he found himself assaulted by bright paper trains and orbs, along with cries of excitement. The king of the rare hunters itched his head, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Huh?" Arliss said.

"It's a surprise birthday party!" Nessa said happily.

Arliss nodded. "oh…" He stood there for a moment. "Whose?"

Martha chuckled, handing him a cup of cocoa. "It's your birthday."

"I know that. I meant whose party is it?"

Tony looked at his daughter's boyfriend, wondering if this kid could be serious. In the last few days, he had learned that Arliss wasn't all he appeared to be. The young man had been up at 5, while Vanessa was still asleep, ready to help Tony milk the cows and get the animals feed. Then, in the afternoon, he had sat with Martha and discussed the merits of JD Robb and the joys of the latest Stephanie Plum novel. And now, he didn't realize that their party was for him?

Nessa expressed the same sentiment. "Arliss…it's your party."

"…why?"

"Because it's your birthday." Martha said softly. "We wanted to do something special for you." Arliss continued to look utterly confused as Nessa lead him to the living room. "And it's also Christmas, so we are going to unwrap presents, then have breakfast, then look at all our shiny new gifts. Some lunch next, followed by Arliss' Super-Happy-Birthday-Party."

"Super happy…?" Arliss mumbled, before his eyes opened a bit. "I'm getting a birthday party?" He whispered, awe in his voice.

"Glad to see you are with us." Nessa said. "Now come on, it's present time!"

&&&A Few Hours Later&&&

"You do realize I got for you as a gag gift." Nessa said to Arliss as he walked into the kitchen. He had shed his duster and his dress shirt for the new tee that Nessa had bought him from the Steve and Barry's store. The black shirt had a little nerdy guy with blonde hair, buckteeth and glasses swinging a light saber, the words 'I've Joined The Dork Side' emblazed on the top.

"You're just mad because I love it." Arliss said with a laugh. "Though, I have to say, I did like the books your mom got me." He paused, thinking for a moment. "And the Clerks Inaction figures…those were wonderful!" The king of the rare hunter looked up at Martha and Tony as they set about lighting the candles on his birthday cake. "So, what exactly do I do with this thing?"

"Well…" Tony said. "You sit down and we sing the 'Happy Birthday Song'."

"What's the happy birthday song?" Arliss asked, looking down at the cake.

Martha smiled and patted him on the head. All today, Arliss had been like a child, discovering something new each moment. He had asked so many questions about stockings, about the etiquette of unwrapping gifts (ripping the paper off like it was all that mattered was Nessa's personal choice). As he had looked at each present, his face had lit up like the Christmas tree, thanking each of them repeatedly as he got new shirts, books, cds, and other odds and ends.

Of course, he probably got just as excited as they tore into the presents he had gotten for each of them. Somehow, Arliss had known what each of the Foxes would need, and had bought them all the perfect presents.

For Martha, he had gotten a box full of books, from cook books all the way to graphic mysteries. Not just regular books either: Rare, first prints that were sure to be worth a lot in the future. Along with these he had bought her a guide to finding, buying and preserving rare books.

Tony Fox, Arliss had learned, was a skilled craftsmen. He loved working with wood, and could carve and cut as good as that guy on "This Old House". As a result, Arliss had refused to fall into the trap of buying the man woodworking tools.

Instead, he had bought the man books as well, but over such things as metal working through forging, working with plastic and even origami. The one thing that had really caused her father joy was the box full of modeling clay, a brick of each color, and a guide on how to make statues. Martha had also expressed interest, as did Nessa, and Arliss promised to show them all how to do it.

When they had all thought he was through, Arliss had whipped out his big gift: A computer, with easy to follow programs and tutorials as well as already paid for internet access. He had said he wanted the two to keep in touch with them, and the computer seemed like the best way. Of course, they had tried to decline the gift, but Arliss reminded them that it was all coming from the funds provided by the Ishtar family, so it was fine.

'Yea, they're coming from the Ishtar family, except they don't have a choice in the matter.' Nessa thought with a grin, watching as Arliss tried to put on a paper party hat. He was having heck of a time figuring it out, and Nessa wanted to laugh as her helped him put the hat on.

She sobered up quickly when Arliss flashed her mother a shy smile. In that moment, Nessa didn't see her Arliss, the strong king that had helped her become reborn. Instead, he was a little boy, thrilled to have his fist birthday party. It had taken 16 years…16 years for Arliss to finally be able to celebrate his birthday with all happy memories. That thought was what made her want to hug him tight and never let go. The powerful shadow mage, the cunning duelist, the wicked King of the Rare Hunters…had been forged from the pain of a horrible childhood; of being so mistreated that he had envied latchkey kids, for atleast they got keys.

Arliss looked at them after they finished singing the song. "Now what?"

"Now you make a wish." Tony said.

"Oh." Arliss thought hard for a moment, then blew out his candles. The family clapped politely and he blushed, before turning to Nessa. "Can I talk to you in private, before we eat this very nice lookin' cake?"

"Sure." Nessa said, and the two walked into the hallway, away from prying ears. "What is it?"

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Arliss asked.

"I can't know. Won't come true." Nessa said, ready for more questions about candle rules. Instead, Arliss shrugged.

"Then let's find out if it does come true." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I had wanted to give this to you to unwrap, but still not sure if your parents are ready for this."

"For what?" Nessa whispered, daring not to hope what Arliss was doing was what she had long dreamed of, ever since she had burst forth from her shadow cocoon and seen his beautiful face.

"Never have a met a woman like you. The power you have, yet you also have such a soft and gently soul. You are the perfect queen, for you can inspire love in your subjects, and fear in your enemies." He shook his head. "Not the most poetic, but it will do, darlin'. The point is…" Arliss got down on one knee, and Nessa felt herself tearing up. "Will ya make me the happiest man on earth today…and grant my birthday wish by agreein' to be my wife?" He snapped the box open to reveal a stunning diamond ring, set gently in the foam of the box.

Nessa couldn't stop the tears now as she nodded. "Yes…oh God yes…yes, I will marry you!" She said it only as a whisper, but to Arliss, she might as well have screamed it, he heard it so clear.

Next Time: The final chapter of the Holiday Arc comes to a close as Arliss and Nessa seek the best revenge against her former classmates at the New Years Ball. Meanwhile, depressed Candace gets a call that manages to make the entire trip more enjoyable. But as we all know, this is merely the calm before the storm.

Episode 25) You Can't Go Home Part 3: Hero

Author's Note: Well, I'm getting these out here. I've been busy with summer jobs and finishing my novel (5 chapters to go!) that I have to take this story a bit slower. Of course, I think going slower on this actually makes it better. And, people reviewing a lot helps convince me to write.

See you next time.


	25. You Can't Go Home Part 3: Hero

Arliss adjusted his tie once more, looking himself over in the mirror. His hand moved up from the black bowtie to sweep his hair away from his face, tucking some loose strands behind his ear. He had been letting his hair grow out once again, going from the clean cut look to the longer, scraggly hair of his youth.

"You're beautiful." Nessa said sarcastically, walking up behind him and running her own fingers through his locks, batting his hand away. Arliss shrugged as she adjusted the each strand before dipping her hands in some styling gel and applying it to his scalp.

"I don't need any of that crap." Arliss said sullenly as Nessa worked on getting him all set.

His girl merely shook her head. "Oh yes you do! It's either that or pull your hair into a pony tail."

The King of the Rare Hunters shivered. He remembered his father doing that, taking his long hair and pulling it back so hard that Arliss sometimes wondered how his dad could stand it. There was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to have that treatment, so he submitted himself to Nessa's gooey hands.

"Stop being a baby." Nessa scolded as she finished her work, admiring his now slicked back, yet still beautiful locks. Her man always did have good hair, and nothing beat getting to play with it.

"Not bein' a baby." Arliss grumbled, adjusting his tux jacket. "Dressed like some damn Yankee ass…"

"I'm a yankee, I'll remind you."

Arliss shrugged. "And I still love you." He dodged a few of her attempts to smack him, rushing out of the room, Nessa hot on his heels. "Keep this up, and you won't be gettin' your pretty flower thing!"

"It's called a…"

"There they are!" Nessa's mother said, grinning as the two of them hurried down stairs. She wasn't grinning as hard when Arliss leapt from the stairs, over the railing, and landed perfectly in front of her. "You shouldn't do that Arliss, it is rather dangerous."

Arliss smirked. "Sorry about that darlin'. Was just impatient, that's all. Want to get my lovely girl to the dance."

"I'm sure you do." Tony Fox said. "And dancing is all I expect from you."

"I swear that I will not touch your daughter, or my name isn't Arliss Lockehart."

Arliss could hear Nessa chuckling inside his head. 'Helps that your name really isn't Arliss, doesn't it?'

'Pretty much.' Arliss thought back. He looked over his shoulder and allowed himself a deep breath as his queen walked down the stairs. She wore an absolutely stunning red dress, cut low on the chest and hung just to her ankles. Her hair was done up, with each dark strand carefully pulled by her mother in a soft arrangement. Her face was done up in a light makeup, serving only to enhance her already beautiful features. Around her neck was the Shadow Choker, polished to a perfect shine. Arliss could feel his own item resonate from under his dress shirt in response.

Nessa finally finished her descent, heels clicking on the hardwood as she approached her lover and nuzzled her shoulder. "Don't worry daddy, Arliss is going to be a very good boy."

"Yup." The southern said. "Scout's honor."

'You weren't a scout either.'

'No need to let them know that.' Arliss thought back, buttoning his jacket up. Turning back to Nessa' parents, he flashed a grin as Martha took a picture. "Remind me again what we are gonna be doin' tonight?"

"It's the New Year Ball." Ton said. "Tradition in the town: The students get all dressed up, head to the high school gym, dancing to really bad music and eat cookies people donated. At midnight, they turn on the scoreboard and make it flash 'Happy New Years!' and everyone kisses while some local garage band plays a bad version of that New Years song."

"For old acquaintances be forgot…" Arliss sang softly, earning a chuckle from his date.

"Dad, you really can't say what it's like…it's been years since you last went to one."

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "You've never been to one, love?"

"No." Nessa said softly. "Never have. Didn't have the right guy on my arm." She smiled holding onto Arliss' bicep.

"Well then, I suggest we get goin'. I personally want to see your classmates' faces when you step into the room."

"Such a sweet talker." Nessa said, leaning in close for a kiss. 'will there be blood and mayhem?'

'The night is young.' Arliss replied in her head. 'The night is young.'

&&&

"Where do you think you are going?" Wesley Misawa shouted, chasing after his daughter.

"Out." Candace said simply, stalking towards the front door of their house. "I'll be back by 1."

"Am? No way young lady, there is no way you are going out tonight!"

"And why not?" Candace challenged. "It's New Years Eve, I believe I have every right to go have fun with people my age."

"That doesn't matter." Wesley told her sternly. "We already have plans for the evening, and you will be staying here. We are celebrating New Years as a family, and that is final."

Candace made a face. "What plans? Why is this then first time I am hearing about such plans? Hmmm? How long have they been in production?" She crossed her arms and glared at her father. "Well then?"

"I do not need to answer to you. I am the parent here."

"Something you could hardly tell." Candace muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Candace said, flopping down into a chair near the door. "So then, what will mum and us be doing this evening." She had seen her mother hard at work in the kitchen earlier, but thought nothing of it, mainly because her mother was always in the kitchen baking something. Harriet Misawa: The woman that, during the Feminist Movement, had been thrilled so many women were marching; mainly because it meant there would be less lines in the shoe shops.

How she had gained her free rebellious spirit was somewhat a mystery to Candace, as it was to the rest of her family. She knew her uncle blamed her cousins on her mother's side, who had also had a rebellious streak…

"Hello there Wesley." A clipped voice called out, opening the door to the home and stepping inside, shaking his jacket off. Candace looked down at the snow which had been so nicely dumped on their hardwood to melt and make puddles, then back up to the intruder…no, make that two…three intruders.

"Hello there Quentin." Candace's father said pleasantly. "So, how are you this fine evening?"

"Well enough, well enough." He said, brushing past the 'man' of the house like he owned the place. "Bea, Bastion, come along now. Give your coats to Candace and let us sit down"

"Yes father." Bastion Misawa said, tossing his coat to Candace, who glared at the back of his head. Bea Misawa smiled softly, hurrying to join the two men that were now seated in Candace's family living room. Their shows were kicked aside, dripping onto the floor, and her Aunt Bea was making her way to the kitchen to get some drinks for her boys.

"Candace, why are you dressed up so?" Quentin asked. "While it is very appealing that you show some formality, this is simply too much. Besides, it will get in the way of the duels."

"The duels?" Candace asked, slowly turning to her father. "I had heard we had plans."

"We do." Wesley said quickly. "Your Uncle Quentin here thought it would be fun to see you and Bastion duel a few games, see what you each have learned at the academy. Test out your skills, so to speak."

"Quite so!" Quentin said with a grin, slapping Bastion on the back. "I want to see how well Bastion here can duel."

"You mean see how well he beats me?" Candace asked. "No thanks…not in the mood to defeat Bastion tonight. But you gents have a pleasant evening." Candace made her way to the door, only to find her uncle pushing the door close.

"Now see here, Candace. We came here for a duel, and there will be a duel."

"And I said there won't be. I have other plans."

"Sod you plans!" He shouted. "We are more important!"

"Because you say so?" Candace challenged. "I have a newsflash for you Uncle Quentin: Just because you keep your hand in my father's arse, does not make you my father. You are merely the puppeteer…that has not granted you the power to command me around. Now, I am leaving."

"The hell you are!" Quentin shouted, grabbing her arm and throwing her away from the door, sending Candace into a wall. "I told you that you would duel, and you will duel! I wish to see my son win!"

"Then find him some hack then!" Candace shouted, trying to control the fear in her voice. "Because that is the only way he will win."

Quentin gave a shout and backhanded her, sending her crumpling to the ground. "Now you listen here, Candace. It is a might shame your father never laid into you before, so now I must do his job."

"Father, she didn't mean it." Bastion said. "Tell him Candace. You were merely joking."

"Unlike you Bastion, I still have my pride." She said coldly. "I will not kiss his arse merely to save myself his rage."

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Quentin snarled, lashing out at her again. "See the daughter you bore, Wesley? See what your weak will created? You and that stupid little trollop in the kitchen." He glared at Candace, who was clutching her bloody cheek, one of his college rings having caught her and torn the flesh. "This is what you get for marrying into that lower filth. Bad enough we must be tied to that scum, Bakura Ryo."

"He isn't scum." Candace hissed. "Just because he doesn't follow your twisted path does not make him lesser then you." Before Quentin could try and hit her once more, Candace punched him right in the balls, sending him crashing to the ground. She scurried away, running back to the door with her still unpacked suitcase in tow. She had already packed for their flight the next day to Tokyo, where they would catch the boat to the Academy. Now, she was glad she had prepared. She turned to see her mother and aunt staring at her, her father and Bastion helping her uncle up. None had tried to stop him from hitting her…why should they? She was merely a girl. No reason to worry about a few strikes on here. "Goodbye." Candace said, heading out into the night.

&&&

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the New Years Ball!"

The teens all cheered as the principal of the school stepped onto stage, dressed in a tux he always wore every year, his gray hair greased back. Everyone was dressed in their best formal where: Guys in rented monkey suits, gals in dresses that cost more then what they would pay on school supplies for the rest of their lives. The popular kids were in the middle, shouting and laughing and generally making fools of themselves. The nerds clung together, watching with half hidden lusty eyes as the popular girls jiggled about. The loners and stoners hung to the back, not really wanting to mix.

"We have a lot planned for tonight. We have the DJ ready for your requests, we have food and drinks all along the walls, as well as TVs set up to see the ball drop. I hope you all have a good time, and I remind you all to be responsible young adults and be safe."

The teens all nodded, though everyone knew, from the teachers, to the principal, to even their parents that were sitting at home, that all the popular kids already had hotel rooms ready to go, for once the ball dropped. The hotel owners loved it, it was like their second Christmas, right before Prom. The doctors loved it too. Meant that in 9 months, they would be getting more business.

"So, have fun and…"

The principal froze as the doors to the cafeteria where the ball was taking place burst open, kicked down by the young man standing in their archway. He was dressed in a tux like the rest, but some how, he managed to make the rest of them look like little boys in their father's over shirts. He was a man, they were babes pretending. He exuded power, confidence, all from a look in his eyes.

At his side was the most stunning dark beauty any of them had seen. Her neck dripped with gold, and hair billowed like a black shadow against her curvy body. Dressed in hell fire red, she was like a modern day siren, a temptress ready to seduce any man she wished.

But everyone knew, from the way they stood together, that she would wish for no man, for the being beside her had tamed the wild beauty, as she had him. They were gods, descended upon the mortals, allowing them one look at their radiance before ascending once more.

The man smirked and strode into the room, his lover following, their long legs propelling them forward rapidly. The crowd parted for them, as if they were the Red Sea, under the command of these divine beings.

Finally shaken from the spell that seemed to hold them all, the principal stepped down from the porta-stage and moved towards the two.

"I don't know who you two are, and while I see that you are dressed for a party, unless you are a member of this school…"

"You don't recognize me?" The woman asked, her tone light and mocking. "Breaks my heart that you don't remember me, Mr. Dohm. I remember you…you subbed for my English class back in the eight grade. I'm gone less then a year, and you already forget me?"

"Can't blame him, darlin'." Her companion said. "You have grown up a bit."

"A bit?" The girl said, running a finger along her breasts. "I've grown up a lot more then just a bit!" She turned back to the principal. "Though, I suppose it is hard to recognize me without all the pink and not babbling about Alexis Rhodes every minute of the day, huh?"

Mr. Dohm's doubled in size. "V…Vanessa? Vanessa Fox?"

"The one and the same." She said with a smile that let everyone know that she was far from the same. "But where are my manners?" She turned to the group of her former peers, a sly grin on her face. "May I present my escort for the evening, Mr. Arliss Lockehart."

"Charmed, I'm sure." He said, a cocky look on his face. "Now then, is there anythin' else I can do ya for?"

"no…" Dohm said, the couple breezing away from him, making a bee line for the food table.

All around them, they could hear the murmurs of Nessa's classmates. Many of the girls were wondering if that was really 'little V.' and how did she end up with the hottie. The guys bit back questioning if they should change her nickname from 'little V' to 'big DD'. Nessa merely laughed at such comments, flashing movie star smiles every step she took. Arliss had his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers running down her side. She reached up to stop his tickling, only for him to grab her hand and play with her engagement ring that she wore prominently.

Oh, they had told her parents about the ring. Arliss demanded it. First, because he wanted Tony Fox's permission, and second, because he refused to wait until, as he put it, 'nerds to put cameras in their room and catch them in the act.' Nessa had groaned at the obvious Buffy reference. Arliss had forced her to watch all the seasons with him, as well as the last season of Angel, because, according to Arliss "If it doesn't have Spike, f--- the poofter".

Nessa's father had been surprisingly understanding. Arliss had told him that they wouldn't marry until they were out of the academy, and that he promised to protect his daughter's virtue. It helped he had crossed his fingers on both counts, but in the end, Tony Fox and Martha Fox had given their blessing for Arliss to marry their daughter when the time was right.

"Hello Vanessa." A girl said, greeting them with a plastic smile. Arliss recognized them as the bitches that had insulted Nessa in the gas station. Nessa squeezed his hand, calming his violent aura. She could see the Strike Ninja in the rafters, ready to kill the girls. Only her hand, and the restraining arm of her own KA, kept the duelist and his partner from going on a killing spree.

"Hello Mandy." Nessa said sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she looked down at the girl she had looked up upon just half a year ago. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"Just fine." Mandy said, giving Nessa another fake smile. "Me and the girls where just wondering who did your work."

"My work?" Nessa asked coyly, already knowing what they were getting at. "Whatever do you mean?" She took a glass of punch from Arliss, which he had graciously spiked, and took a slight sip.

"Well of course." Mandy said, her grin reminding Arliss of a jackal. "I mean, I can understand the height…always knew you were freaky, s I can chalk the freaky growth spurt to that…but the face? The body? The…"

"Tits?" Arliss supplied. Nessa looked at him. "What? They are my favorite part… well… my second." He nuzzled her neck. He turned to the girls and grinned savagely. "Oh, they're real…and they're spectacular!"

"Of course they are." Nessa said, stroking his cheek. She turned back to the girls. "Sorry, this is all natural. But I believe Arliss knows a good plastic surgeon, if you want on."

"Oh yea." Arliss said. He pointed at Mandy. "Could do something about your chin."

The young woman glared at him. "What about my chin?"

"Darlin', I've seen knives that aren't as sharp as that thing." Arliss drawled out. "Now take my Nessa's chin. Perfectly kissable, unlike yours. In fact…" Arliss ran his lips along said chin, kissing it gently. "Listen love, I'm just gonna request a song for the two of us, you talk to these nice ladies."

Nessa nodded, understanding that Arliss was leaving as a test. Could she not kill these annoying bitches while he was away? Could she restrain herself from revealing her dark power? A test of her growth. Arliss had been telling her that she was nearing what he called 'adulthood'. For the last couple months, Nessa had been considered a child in shadow magic, Arliss' child to be exact. But, she was close to finally breaking away and becoming not his child, but his equal and mate. And when that happened…Nessa smiled softly. When that happened, they would be ready to begin making their new family, with many more new baby hunters to turn.

Nessa gave the girls a sugary smile. "So, what can I do for you all? Want to hear about the academy?"

Mandy shot back her own happy grin. "Oh, I'd just love to hear about your nerd school and your little nerd friends."

"Don't have anymore nerd friends." Nessa said simply. "Kinda hard when I'm busy with Arliss over there." She took a moment to admire his backside. "You have to admit, he is some piece of work." Silently cheering as all the girls took the bait to stare at her fiancée's perfect ass, the Millennium Choker glowed as she rapidly probed each of their minds. It took only a micro second to get a hold of what she had been looking for, and by the time the girls were done drooling over Nessa's tasty southern treat, the queen of the rare hunters was ready.

"He's alright." One of Mandy's friends lied, and everyone knew it. "Must be something wrong with him though, if he finds you attractive."

"I don't know about that Courtney." She said. "I must have gotten lucky. That man can do all sorts of things to my body…makes me melt really. OF course, maybe you see things differently then me…maybe you see someone else much better?" Nessa stuck h breast out just a bit, causing the girl to look away. "What? I'm just playing with you. I know you aren't into girls Courtney…are you?"

"OF course she isn't you little shit." Mandy said. "She isn't a freak."

Courtney bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. 'How does she know? How does she know I am gay? God, please don't let her say a word…please let her not blurt it out.'

Nessa smiled. She could shout it out, but where was the fun in letting secrets like that out. So much better to make the people worry about holding their secrets…the fear made her quiver. She glanced over to her next prey, the girl that was at Mandy's right, her little Mini Me. Nicci was nodding her head to everything that Mandy was saying, without a thought in her little bubble brain. "Of course, you have to be careful with who you date." Nessa said, interrupting Mandy's rant. "I mean, I know Arliss is completely sane, but there are some real freaks out there. How do you know the person you are interested in isn't some freak into animals or chewing gum or their parents." She allowed her eyes to glance over at Nicci.

The young woman froze up, no longer so happy to be front and center with Mandy. She looked around nervously, not able to look Nessa in the eye.

'Someone has an Electra Complex.' Nessa sang in her head. She turned to Mandy and looked at her carefully, a finger carefully placed on her chin as she thought. "You know Mandy, you are rather lucky to have Mike as a boyfriend."

Mandy grinned, looking over at her boyfriend as he talked with his friends. "OF course. Look at him, all tough and strong…nothing like your string bean of a boy friend…and you can understand him."

"Totally." Nessa said. "But it's more then that. Arliss, all he wants to do is travel. In the last week we've been to Tokyo, Paris, we're making a stop over in London later…travel travel travel. And Lord knows all he wants to do is wine and dine me, and take me dancing and on expensive shopping trips…" Nessa sighed. "Oh, the pain of it all. But you're guy…he's a keeper. He is steady, won't force you to jump from plane to plane…hell, I bet you stay in this town the rest of your lives, living in his old childhood home, just plugging along. None of the annoying adventures Arliss forces me on." Nessa shook her head. "Adventure, excitement? A woman craves not these things."

Mandy's face had gone pale as Nessa talked of her exciting life, of things she would never get. Her eyes drifting over to watch Mike smash a coke can against his forehead and laugh. Nessa made her goodbyes and weaved her way towards Arliss, leaving the girls shivering over her comments.

"I believe a Jedi doesn't crave those things." Arliss whispered in Nessa's ear as he pulled her towards the dance floor. "But bonus points for working that in, my dark goddess."

Nessa purred. "mmm, I'm a goddess now? What does that make you?"

"Anything you want…though from what you cried out last night in the hay loft, I'd say I have reached deity status." Nessa giggled as Arliss continued to guide her to the center of the dance floor.

"What do you have planned?"

"Just a little pre-mayhem fun." Arliss said as he nodded to the DJ, moving away from Nessa and lowering his head as the music began to play.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" Enrique Iglesiss sang softly, as Arliss began to walk towards Nessa, palm held out. Nessa mimicked his movements, their hands barely touching as they began to circle around. "Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying?" Their fingers laced together as they continued to circle, each pulling the other closer till they were nose to nose. "Would you save my soul…tonight?" Nessa smiled at the singer's choice of words as the song picked up the pace and they began to move about the dance floor, others quickly getting out of their way as the two dark beings twisted and turned. Arliss held his lover flush to his body, his left hand running down her side as he spun her around faster and faster. He pushed her away slightly, holding her hand up as she began to spin in place, her dress twirling about her body.

"I could be your hero baby!" Enrique sang as Arliss effortlessly lifted Nessa into the air. She held still as he kept her aloft, the crowd cheering as she slowly slinked down his body like a snake until her toes touched the ground. As the refrain continued, the two moved about the center of the dance floor, the faces of Nessa's former classmates blurring as they focused only on each other, their bodies in perfect harmony as they moved to the beat.

"I can kiss away the pain." Arliss sang low in her ear, his silky smooth voice making her shiver as she ran her backside all along his groin. "I would stand by you forever. You can take…my breath away." He whispered, capturing her lips for a tender kiss as the crowd applauded them.

&&&

"Brrr…it is so cold!" Dr. Crowler murmured, wrapping his arms around his thin frame, as if hoping to keep the heat within himself.

"Quiet." Chancellor Shepard hissed fearfully, huddled behind a fallen tree. "_He'll_ hear you."

Syrus nodded. "We barely managed to give him the slip…" He shook his head sadly. "Poor Chumley…he just didn't see that bear trap coming…who knew Jaden even owned bear traps!"

"Snap out of it!" Banner shouted, slapping Syrus hard, a crazed look in his almost closed eyes. "This is war Syrus, and there will be casualties of war! Don't mourn the dead, honor the living, because we are the living…and we will live on Syrus!" He began to shake the young duelist hard. "We will live on! Remember the Alamo!"

"Can we just offer him up to Jaden?" Zane asked with a sigh, crossing his arms and setting himself onto the muddy ground.

"Hey guys!" Jaden shouted, bursting through the clearing. "Who's up for a…"

"RUN!" They all screamed, taking off though the forest as fast as they could, Jaden on their heels.

"Oh god, he's getting closer!"

"Keep running!"

"We'll never make it!"

"I hurt my leg!"

"Dr. Crowler!"

"Leave his ass!"

"NO!"

"Wait up!"

"Must go faster!"

"Get your game on!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

&&&December 25, 1 minute to midnight.&&&

"Are they there?" Nessa whispered to her lover as they sat in foliage of a large oak tree, looking down at the all the cars parked there, then back at the hotel. "Because…I'd hate to waste…"

"Oh, they are there." Arliss said. "They always leave the party early?"

Nessa shrugged. "Pretty much. They like to start the New Years off a bit different."

Arliss raised an eyebrow, but instead of answering, looked at his watch. "In 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Kaboom you slutty f---s." Nessa laughed, pressing the detonator and watching as the Off Ramp Inn exploded, fire and lumber hurtling into the sky as flames erupted from the old place, incinerating everything. "Oh God!" Nessa moaned, her aura flaring up in response to the agony and death she felt. She moaned thrashing about, Arliss gritting his teeth as waves of ecstasy poured into them, each drunk off the pain and suffering that came from all they had just killed. They fell from the tree, not even feeling the earth collide with their forms, never stopping from tearing the clothing from their bodies and embracing each other. Their moans and cries were drowned out by the wails of fire trick sirens all around them.

&&& January 1st&&&

Candace Misawa frowned, shifting in the hard airport seat, wishing that she could find some way to get comfortable. After wandering around London for a while, she had finally hailed a taxi and ended up at the airport, hoping that she could get her flight changed to one that wouldn't have her near Bastion. They had told her that they could only guarantee a seat on a flight leaving at 8pm, but suggested she wait around in case there was a cancellation in another flight.

That meant that Candace was stuck in the airport all day, hoping that a seat would be ready. Of course, she also had to try and avoid Bastion, not wanting to deal with him and his questions.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a ringing noise. Rummaging through her purse, the young woman found her cell phone. "Bastion, I don't want to hear anything you have…"

"Lassie, I think ya might want to try and work on yer manners some."

Candace blinked in confusion. "Hayden…is that you?"

"No lass, it's the groundskeeper from that Simpsons cartoon show. Of course it is me!"

"I am so sorry Hayden, I thought you were my wanker of a cousin."

"A wanker, ya say. I sense things haven't been goin' well for ya on this trip, eh lassie?"

Candace rolled her eyes, then realized that Hayden couldn't see her doing say. "To say the least. My ass of an uncle…well, he decided to get a bit to physical for my taste."

"You're joking, right lass?" Hayden said. "Because I swear, I'll fly in right now, and kick his limey ass right now if he dared to lay a hand on you!"

"You're sweet, but I already gave him a nice kick to the bits."

"OH! In the mom/dad button?" Hayden groaned. "Lass, I don't know if I should be proud or scared."

"How about both?" Candace said with a laugh. "So, how has your break been? Had a good Christmas at home."

"…no, me dad, he decided to break into the eggnog a wee early."

"How early?"

"In October."

"Ouch." Candace said, walking over to a window to watch the planes. "That sucks."

"Yea, he got a wee bit verbal with me, can't stand to see him like that. Ended up leavin' the house shortly after I got there. It was alright though, I stayed with my mom, spent the holidays with her."

"That was nice of your mom." Candace said. She paused, looking up to see Bastion heading towards her. "Listen, I need to go Hayden…but I'll see you when you get back to the academy. Oh, and say hi to your mom for me!"

Candace quickly snapped her phone shut and hurried to find a bathroom to duck into.

&&&

"Bye Candace." Hayden whispered softly, shutting his phone and getting up from the bench he had been sitting on. Gathering his stuff, he wondered through the stone before he came to his destination.

Looking down at the spot, he allowed a sad smile to play on his lips. "I couldn't take not hearin' another friendly voice. Hope you don't mind…nothin' to do with you." He ran his fingers along the large stone. "I have to get going soon…but I promise to come back…" He closed his eyes and shivered. "I miss ya mum."

Hayden McGregor silently left, never looking back at the stone that read simply, 'Catherine McGregor- RIP 1972-1996. A loving Wife and Mother'

Next Time on GX Hunters: As the students of the academy return home, they have no clue what is in store for some of them. Arliss and Nessa have plans that will force two duelists into facing them, with stakes that will test the strength of each group. The rare Hunters are about to reveal their existence, and nothing will be the same, next time: "Lightning At Midnight Part 1"

Author's note: This is the beginning of the dark chapters. Death, violence, and broken homes all begin to show how the past can make us, and how behind even the happiest clown lies a tortured soul.


	26. Lightning at Midnight Part 1

"Now boarding International Flight 218- London to Tokyo."

Candace sighed with relief, getting up from her seat. She had been unable to get any earlier flights, due in pat to it being busy, another because Bastion came 4 hours early for his flight. 'Just like that wanker to show up so bloody early.' She thought as she handed over her ticket and waited for the ticket agent to confirm her spot of the flight. Bastion had been milling around their gate for hours, driving Candace nutty as she heard calls for any more passengers. Finally, he had gotten on their flight, and Candace had waited another 3 hours for her regular flight to come in.

She had been lucky to get this seat. This was a layover flight, having come in from the United States to drop off some passengers before continuing on to Japan. Right now, all the young woman wanted was to get back to the academy and spend some time studying her books.

Making her way through the tunnel that lead her t the plane, Candace banished all thoughts of Britain from her mind. She could care less if she returned to this horrid little country ever again. There was nothing waiting for her there, as far as she was concerned. It was the academy that held promise of new adventures, new opportunities…a whole new life.

'And maybe a new love.' The inner romantic in her piped up, thinking about Hayden McGregor. While many might see a perverted little weirdo, Candace was intrigued by the Ra Yellow Duelist. It helped that he wasn't anything like her overbearing and cold cousin Bastion.

Stepping into the plane, Candace frowned. The cabin appeared empty, even though she knew there should have been passengers from the flight from America still on board. Walking a bit further, she saw that not only were their no passengers, but no stewardesses. Flipping open several overhead compartments found that they too were empty.

"What in the world?" She said quietly, making her way back to the door…only to find it locked up. Tugging on it, Candace found it wouldn't budge, and let out a yelp as the plane shuddered. "What is going on here!" She shouted, charging through the first class section to the cockpit door,slamming on it. "Sir! Sir! There is no one here sir! I believe there has been a mistake!"

"No mistake." The pilot said through the overhead speaker system. "We're just going on a little trip by ourselves, Miss Misawa."

"How do you know my name?" She asked in anger, pounding on the door. "Answer me!"

There was a click, and the door swung open to reveal the pilot…who was a light brown haired teen in a purple duster. She blinked, confused by the startling image, recognizing the pilot.

"You're…you're a student at the academy." She whispered.

"The name is Arliss, darlin'." He said, turning around to look at her. "And don't worry…we'll be goin' to the academy…just taking a different route." Candace slowly backed away from him, watching the duelist shake his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Candace turned, ready to bolt, only to meet a fist right to her face, sending her to the ground, out cold.

Nessa shook her hand, grimacing at the tingles that were now running up and down her fingers. "He warned you." She snarked, as Arliss hauled the british girl up and dragged her to the back of the plane, securing her in tight before returning to the cockpit. "Since when do you know how to fly a plane?"

"You'd be amazed at all I know, darlin'; what the shadows can teach you." Arliss said as he returned to the cockpit and picked up the speaker. "Tower, this is Flight 218." He said, his accent shifting to A New York/New Jersey accent, that made him sound a bit like Tony Soprano. "We're all ready to go, are we all clear?" He got the confirmation, and Arliss guided the plane towards the runway. Clicking another button on the speaker while he flipped a few switches, Arliss' voice filled the cabin where Nessa stood, grabbing some pop and peanuts from the beverage cart and making her way to the cockpit. "Ladies and duel spirits…" Nessa turned to look at Shadow Slayer and Strike Ninja, who sat beside Candace and made sure she stayed asleep. "This is your captain speaking. We are about ready to lift off, and we will be flying non stop to Tokyo Japan. Please fasten your seat belts, and if there is a young hot shadow mage in the cabin that would like to join the mile high club, I suggest she came meet the pilot right this instant. Thank you, and thanks for flying with us."

Nessa giggled and rushed towards the cockpit.

&&&January 2nd&&&

"Are you goin' to behave now?" Professor James Stilton asked for the millionth time, looking down at the youth he had captured. He was getting tired of this, and would prefer if the little brat would just agree to behave so they could get back to the academy in peace.

Jaden nodded, letting out little grunts through the sock that was stuffed him his mouth and held in place by a shoe lace.

"Are you goin' to beg for any more duels?" Jaden perked up at the word duel and Stilton sighed, dropping him back down onto the ground and grabbing Jaden's leg; once more dragging the slifer duelist towards the academy. "Should have figured you wouldn't be ready yet." Stilton sighed once more, and continued his lonely trek back to the academy. Once more, he wondered how he had gotten roped into pretending to be a teacher, just to act as a spy.

"What did you catch there, James?" A voice called out. James Stilton looked up to see Prof. Milo walking towards him, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Alexander looked down, and couldn't help but ask, "Jaden Yuki…interesting choice of game. You need a permit for that?"

Stilton shook his head, not even responding to the lame joke. "Little idiot was stalkin' half the people here…had most of them running through the woods when I stumbled upon them all. Managed to subdue him, then found out he had left two of them a mess. Dr. Crowler is being taken to the school councilor…we found his fat friend in a bear trap."

"Chunky?" Alexander asked.

"His name is Chumley."

"I know." Alexandersaid simply, before he grabbed Jaden's other leg and began to help grab the crazed slifer. "What made the boy snap?" he asked, nodding towards the grumbling slifer.

"No clue…think he wanted to duel people…was bugging me all week about it. Rather annoying."

"Yea." Alexander said. "Me too." The two continued in silence, the only sounds greeting them the birds that sat above their heads and the grunts from the slifer duelist whenever his head hit a rock. This continued on for 6 minutes until Alexander decided to strike up another conversation. "When did you say you found these guys?"

"Around 5am." James said.

Alexander nodded. "Early waker?"

"Yea…with the students coming and all…"

"Yea." Alexander said, the two fo them falling into an akward silence. "Why were you walking around here?"

Stilton glanced over at Prof. Milo. "Just walkin' around." He lied. He didn't want Alexander Milo to know that he had been out trying to find Banner. He had instructions to watch the Slifer Dorm Head and he wasn't about to let him go missing for a few days. "You?"

"Just enjoying nature." Alexander said, not letting Stilton know that he had been scouting the island to see if there were any places of interest he should know about and report back to 'the boss'.

James nodded. "I think I see the academy up ahead."

"Good. I say we ditch the kid and go get something to drink. I could use an eye opener."

&&&

"Hey there Zane…why are you wrapped in a blanket?"

Zane looked up at Alexis, his brow crinkling as he tugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders and held the cup of coffee a bit tighter. "Because I am freezing Alexis." He said simply.

"oh." She said. "Uh…why are you covered in mud?"

"Because I spent all night in the forest hiding from Jaden."

Alexis looked at him, utterly lost. "Huh?"

"Jaden Yuki went insane." Chancellor Shepard said, shivering himself. "He kept chasing people around, wanting to duel them. Most of us were trying to hide in the woods, but he still tracked us down."

"Where is he now?" Alexis asked.

"Professor Stilton is bringing him back." Syrus said. "Man, I don't know what got into Jaden."

"Sounds like Mr. Yuki went through withdrawl." Samantha Ciro said, joining the group. "Not to surprising, I always assumed that Mr. Yuki was a bit different from all of us." He turned and smiled at Alexis. "Oh, and good morning Miss Rhodes…Misters Trusdale, Chancellor Shepard."

"Hello Samantha." Shepard said, falling into the role of cheerful administrator easily, despite the ordeal he had just been through. "How was your holiday week? More enjoyable then ours, I hope?"

Smantha grinned, remembering just how she had spent the holidays. "Oh, very enjoyable. Spent it wth loved ones…wore my favorite suit."

"You have a favorite suit?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, my birthday one."

Before Alexis could ask what a birthday suit looked like, Bastion Misawa strolled up to them, looking over to see Dr. Crowler hugging a counselor and sobbing. "Seems a lot has happened since I left."

"Apparently, Mr. Misawa, we missed Mr. Yuki going insane and chasing everyone down."

"I always knew that he wasn't all there in the head." Bastion said, shaking his head. "Where is Jaden?"

"Prof. Stilton's bringing him in." Syrus said, shivering as he remembered what had happened that past week. "And just be glad you weren't here, Bastion… Jaden went completely crazy, with bear traps and stalking and acting like the Blair Witch and… stuff!"

"Was it really that bad Zane?" Alexis asked.

Zane shook his head. "I am not one for exaggeration, but I believe Syrus summed it up best." He looked up into the sky. "Atleast things will be settling down, now that school is back in session. Let Jaden duel some new student every week, and maybe the rest of us can have some peace."

"Quite right." Bastion said. "By the way, has anyone seen Candace?"

"Your cousin?" Alexis said. "No, I haven't seen her."

"That's odd. I thought for sure she would be here."

"You two didn't fly in together?" Syrus asked.

Bastion shook his head. "No, we didn't." He chewed on his lip. He had assumed that he would see Candace at the airport, ready to go back to the academy. Perhaps even a bit embarrassed by the way that she had acted at home. She had rushed out rather quickly, not even seeking to resolve the issue through words, and left his father in a fit. 'She is always so emotional. Had she simply agreed to the duel and not challenged my father over and over, everything woul have been peaceful.' Bastion ignored the fact that his father had smacked Candace around rather violently, and hadn't been in the mood to talk either; in his world, his father was always right, and everyone needed to learn where their place was.

His thoughts were interrupted by Chancellor Shepard. "I wouldn't worry to much Bastion… many students tend to spend today in Toyko, shopping and sightseeing before coming back to school in the evening. You sister is probably doing the same thing. I know for a fact that her friend Hayden McGregor planned to spend the day there, so perhaps she is with him."

"Chancellor Shepard!" Everyone turned to see Miss Dorothy running to them as fast as she could, panting hard. "You need…to go to the dueling arena….there…is something…weird….going on!"

"What kind of thing?" The chancellor asked.

Dorothy had her hands on her knees. "Some…voice…is demanding to talk to you…as well as Bastion!"

"Me?" Bastion asked. "Why for?"

"I don't know, but it wants you to head over there now."

Chancellor Shepard frowned. This was not shaping up to be a good week either. "Well,let's find out what is going on. Come on Bastion."

"I'm coming too!" Alexis said as the three headed to the arena, followed by Zane and Syrus. Samantha was about to follow when she saw Prof. Stilton, Prof. Milo and Jaden hurry towards her, or in Jaden's case, be dragged towards her.

"What is going on?" Alexander asked.

"Something big in the arena…mysterious voice asking for the Chancellor and Bastion. I'm heading over there, you guys going to come."

Alexander and James nodded. "Yea." James said, letting go of Jaden's leg. "Let's see what is goin' on over there." The three of the headed off, leaving Jaden in the dust.

"MM!" he cried out, getting to his feet and hopping after them.

&&&

The group stopped once they reached the middle of the arena, looking around for the source of the weird voice. However, no mattered where they looked, they could not find anyone else in the arena, and there was no voice talking at the moment to give them an idea of what to do next.

"Perhaps we should call out to this voice, to see if they will respond." Bastion said, wondering why on earth this mysterious person wished to see him as well as Chancellor Shepard.

"No need for that." A voice called out, the large overhead screens flickering to light to reveal the owner of the voice. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was a-counted for." Samantha, Alexander and James all quickly ran in and stopped behind the group. "Now that we are all here…"

"What is the meaning of this, Arliss?" Chancellor Shepard asked. "How did you get control of the arena?"

"You'd be amazed what you can do with a sattilite feed. Granted, I had to pay some hackers good money to do this…but don't worry about lil' ol' me…I'll have my own privat hacker soon enough." He sighed, his entire face filling the screen. "But enough about me."

Bastion nodded in agreement. "We'd all like to know what is going on here, Arliss. So, start talking."

The southern duelist chuckled. "Oh Bastion…always actin' like you're in control." He sneered. "Well guess what…it's my time, my boy. I'm the one in control, and you will do what I say. I only have 3 topics to deal with, and I want no more interruptions." His eyes glanced at Shepard. "There is a box 10 feet from where you are standing. Go get it."

Chancellor Shepard slowly walked up to the box, picking it up and returning to where the rest of the group was, before Arliss asked him to open it. Inside, the chancellor found a simple legal document, which he quick;ly began to read, growing more angry with each sentence.

"You're insane if you think I'll sign this!"

"What is it?"Alexis asked.

"It's a binding agreement that allows a group calling themselves The Rare Hunters to duel here without any legal action being taken upon them." He glared at Arliss's face. "Is this a joke?"

"No joke, and it does lead to my next point of discussion." Arliss said with a smile, looking down at the group. "You see, I haven't been very truthful with you all, and I think it's time you all learned some very important truths. You see, we haven't been properly introduced."

"What do you mean by that?" Zane asked.

Arliss chuckled. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Arliss Lockehart…the Ninja King of the Rare Hunters." The camera panned back to give a full body shot as Arliss bowed to them.

"King?" Syrus asked.

"Of the rare hunters?" Alexander echoed.

"What in the world?" James said, startled by the turn of events.

"But the rare hunters were disbanded!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Oh, they were, Miss Ciro." Arliss said. "But, I took the liberty to reform them."

"You couldn't have done that." Zane said simply. "Only Marik Ishtar could truly reform the rare hunters. Any other group is merely a bad copy."

"That is true Zane, very true…but what if someone were to beat Mr. Ishtar in a duel?" Arliss asked.

"You…you beat Marik Ishtar?" Chancellor Shepard stammered.

Arliss grinned. "In a word…yes."

"What does that mean Professor Milo?" Samantha asked.

"It means that by beating Marik Ishtar, Arliss has taken control of all the Rare Hunter's assets. It was rumored that the rare hunters had several swiss bank accounts full of cash, as well as secret knowledge that would grant them the power to do whatever they want. Apparently, that is how Arliss got into the academy." James nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off Arliss' image.

"What do you want Arliss?" Chancellor Shepard asked. "What do you hope to gain through all this. You have to realize that we will never bow to your demands. And now, by admitting you are the head of the rare hunters, you will bring the attention of the whole world upon you."

"Who said I was a rare hunter?" Arliss said in mock confusion. "I never said that. Just a group of bigot students and teachers that wish to kick me out because of my southern heiritage!" He placed his hand up in the air, palm out. "Your Honor, I swear that I am not connected to the rare hunters. The Duelist Academy is merely trying to kick me out because I am a southerner from America. Where is their evidence? The trth is, there is none, just their evil lying words! They are bigots, and I personally will not stand by it." He smiled wickedly. "You say a word to anyone outside this school, and my lawyers will have your balls for breakfast Shepard." He shook his head sadly. "Besides, say they do believe you…how will that look for the school that I was able to get in? Where were the background checks? The examination of my past. Simply put…there wasn't one. Any Johnny Evilton can walk onto this island and you all shake his hand. There will be such investigations…they will shut down the school…all of you will loss your jobs and none of these students will graduate until duel monsters is a mere memory."

"Don't threaten us!" Alexander Milo shouted, annoyed by all this talk. He activated his duel disk as he stormed forward "I'll duel you myself!"

"As tempting as that is, our little grudge will have to wait. No, the person I want to duel is Bastion, which leads to my final point."

"Why me?" bastion asked, curious that this supposed 'King of the Rare Hunters' wished to face him.

"Because you are right now my only competition. You are the only one that can go toe to toe with me…my only true enemy. I wish to meet you in grand battle Bastion, and see who is the best."

"Is that so?" Bastion asked, expecting more.

"Quite." Arliss said. "At 11:30 pm, you will receive the location for our duel on your PDA. I expect you there at Midnight, at which point we will duel. You may bring anyone you wish that is a student or a duelist. The more the merrier, as I always say. I love an audience….especially for my first duel where everyone knows my true identity." Arliss paused, waiting for the outburst he knew would come.

James Stilton shook his head, not believing his ears at this turn of events. He had never seen this coming. "What's to stop them Arliss…stop all of us…from calling the academy police and arresting you?"

"Thank you for mentioning that Prof. Stilton. Yes, what is to stop you all? Well…" He looked to his right. "Allow my queen to answer that." Arliss walked off camera, only to be replaced by a raven haired beauty.

"NESSA!" Everyone shouted.

"In the flesh…metaphorically, of course." She said with a chuckle. "Yes, you all never guessed that little meek Vanessa could be the wicked Nightmare Queen of the Rare Hunters, did you?" She shook her head in disgust. "So blind…never noticed me when I was all nice and sweet, and only now see me as my true evil self when I am blantently letting you know. So sad."

"Nessa…" Arliss called out. "Get to the point"

"Oh, you can monologue, but I can't?" She challenged with good humor. "Sigh…if that man wasn't a demon in the sack…" Shaking her head, she got back to the point at hand. "You see, we have a bit of insurance to insure not only that Bastion duels, but that the Chancellor signs those papers." Moving aside, the group gapped at Arliss, who stood next to a bound woman in a chair.

"Candace!" Bastion shouted, rage filling his voice. "Let her go at once! She is an innocent!"

"I'll let her go." Nessa said. "At midnight, when we see the legal document signed and you ready to duel us. Then, and only then, will Candace be freed and returned to you. If we smell a set up of any kind, you will never see Candace again. And since this is the only tie to us and her…you will never be able to prove what happened to her." She chuckled. "Infact…the police might begin looking at you all as the culprits first and foremost." Nessa's Shadow Choker flashed in the light. "Mmmm…and you are right Bastion…what will your father say when he finds out you lost her? What will be his reaction?" Bastion paled at that comment, and Nessa nodded. "11:30…you will receive further instructions."

The screen flickered before it went to static.

"We need to get some trackers on that feed, find out where they are! Then send in the cops!" Alexander said.

"No!" James shouted. "We can't involve the police."

"Why not?" Alexander asked suspiciously.

"B-Because…if they sense that we are going to do anything…Candace will be lost to us forever."

Shepard shook his head. "James is right. We can't do anything…we have to submit to their demands."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zane asked.

"I for one am ready to take on those fiends." Bastion said. "I will show them why you do not attack my family."

Alexis frowned. 'Don't get cocky Bastion. Those two aren't what they seem.' She lowered her eyes, her mind still haunted by the images she saw during her duel with Nessa.

Chancellor Shepard sighed. "Then it is agreed…tonight, we face the rare hunters."

All of them nodded in agreement, only to be interrupted by a muffled call. They turned to see Jaden hop into the arena. He shook his head, managing to remove the gag.

"Hey guys…what I miss?"

Next Time: With the kidnapping of Candace, Arliss has revealed part of his hand, announcing to the academy that the Rare Hunters exist and are ready to take over. Bastion is seeing red, while the mysterious MIB agent waits for Arliss to slip up. But none of this matters, for the duel is about to begin, and Arlen Lockehart has cast his own spell to fit the mood. It is a duel that will shape what is to come, with high stakes and mental games. This isn't your daddy's Rare Hunter duel. The first battle is about to begin…

"Lightning at Midnight Part 2"

The Storm Has Arrived.


	27. Lightning at Midnight Part 2

Bastion's computer hummed, the processor working overtime as the duelist continued to input new data into the system. Each new card name, each new stat caused the program he was working on to sputter slightly, always risking the chance of the machine freezing. Quickly hitting the save button, Bastion continued on his mission, fingers flying over the keys.

Once more, he cursed himself for having become lax when it came to his database. When he had first arrived at the school, he had planned to input the data of every duelist he saw into the system, in case he was ever chosen to duel them. He had, of course, started with the Ra Yellow duelists, as they were the first ones he would face. Entries about Hayden McGregor and others filled the system, allowing him indepth examination of each duelist's tactics.

Next had come the Obelisks: Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Zane Trusdale. Half of them completed, before he had been sidetracked. Sidetracked by painting dorms, playing baseball, from hanging out with Jaden. He glanced at the list that hung by the computer, with names marked off of who was next. He had chosen the order based on who he felt was the most likely opponent for him to face. Half way down the list, just below Zane's crossed out name, there it was:

Arliss Lockehart.

He had waited too long, and now he had to face the duelist…most likely in a duel that would determine his cousin's fate. He should have been working on strategies, not sitting there putting in what ninjas Arliss used. It didn't help that he had only seen about 10 or so cards of Arliss' deck.

Now, he was hurrying to get as much info as he remembered into the system, in hopes that it could help him select the cards he needed. He had already chosen the deck to use, knowing that it was the only choice against Arliss…a rare hunter. But still, what should e swap into that deck to make it stronger? What cards would aid him and ensnare the upstart Obelisk?

And then there was the second factor, the name on the slifer list: Vanessa Fox. Only now, that duelist was penciled in next to Arliss' name, her new name fitting perfectly next to the southern duelist: Nessa Lockehart.

'Nessa.' Bastion thought. 'Who would have thought I would ever have the need to fear her?' When he had first learned of Vanessa Fox, Bastion had simply written her name down and called it good. She was an average duelist, on the level of Syrus, and wasn't worth his time. He planned to take a better look at her dueling after 6 months in the academy, knowing she would change her dueling skills by then.

Oh, how right he had been.

Vanessa had become Nessa, a cutthroat, sinister duelist that used mind games like they were second nature. At times violent and childish, during their conversation in the arena, Bastion realized that something had changed. Nessa had grown up during the holiday break, and now was just as big a threat as Arliss.

'Arliss.' The name now caused anger to bubble in the Brit's mind. 'You kidnapped my cousin…and for that, I shall humiliate you.' Bastion's face remained cold as he stewed in the anger…anger at Arliss for his actions; Anger at Candace for being stubborn; anger at the whole world.

But never anger at himself.

&&&

Chancellor Shepard sighed as he looked down at the document once more. A small part of him silently wished that he would look down at this…thing…and it would change into a letter, or a new act that made Friday Wooden Shoe day at the school. Anything but what it was.

Looking down once more, the sheet remained as it always had: Arliss' Contract. The one that would allow him and his followers to duel freely without punishment.

That sent chills down his spine.

The first part was bad enough; letting a duelist take on opponents freely overwrote every rule the school had. It allowed for Nessa and Arliss to take on weaker duelists and bully them without fear of punishment. It made a mockery out of everything Shepard had set out to do, and he was mad.

He had wired Seto Kaiba as soon as he could, explaining the situation. Mr. Kaiba had simply laughed, and told Shepard to sign the agreement. In his own words: "If this Arliss Lockehart has the balls to beat Marik Ishtar, then I wish to see how he does as a true hunter. Let him and his little underlings do what they want; I have more important matters to worry about."

But he was worried, and not even about the dueling agreement. It was the wording of the document: Arliss called for legal dueling for 'The Rare Hunters'. It was a cunning move, as it forced Shepard to legally recognize the Rare Hunters as a group. It made them real, and it made them able to work within the school. He couldn't outlaw them if he put this into effect. He couldn't punish people for joining…there was nothing he could do. This deal would spell the beginning of the end for the academy and all the students that resided there.

But…in the end, he could not sacrifice the life of one duelist.

With Candace Misawa's unconscious form in mind, Chancellor Shepard signed the agreement.

&&&

Nessa Lockehart looked over her deck, carefully slipping each card into the protective sleeves, then into the second set. It was hard work, but she only had a few more to do before her deck would be ready. It was also necessary work, for what they had planned tonight. Arliss had promised her that this would be a duel like no other, and had already given her several warnings. Clothing choice, preparation for her deck, even what makeup she should use.

As she slipped the Shadow Slayer into the second card sleeve, effectively trapping it in plastic, she set about getting her face done just right for the occasion. It was a night duel, so she wanted something that would let her features glow in the muted light, yet not make her look too ghoulish when the lighting hit her.

'Hmmm…maybe I should go with super ghoulish.' She thought, stroking her choker as she fantasizes about making Syrus wet himself. Oh, she knew he would be there, as would everyone else, and she wanted so bad to use her powers on them. Of course, Arliss had vetoed the idea: He was firmly in the camp of use your powers only when needed. The only time he had used his shadow star's ability to go invisible was when they had planted the bombs at the hotel, and even then it wasn't for that long. 'I guess that's what makes us a good match: He stabilizes me, and I pull him towards the more emotional reactions.'

She thought over her fiancée's plans for the evening, unable to stop herself from marveling at his intricate plot. He had told her everything after their lovemaking session after their 'fireworks' show at the hotel, and she had laid against him in rapt attention as he described in detail how the entire event would play out. It was like a play, carefully plotted by the writer, with each character designed to play their part and support the production.

Tonight, she and her beau would be the directors, using their main character Bastion to enact their strategy. Every reaction, every variable had been decided upon, and nothing would surprise them. Arlen would be in the audience, in disguise and undisclosed, to help prod things along. The spell Arliss had planned would set the stage. And the 5th act had been written and rehearsed.

Now all she needed was her better half.

"Arliss!" She called out. "I'm ready to go!"

"Just a minute!" Arliss called out from their room, confusing his lover.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked, heading out of the library and back to their room. "Arliss…what the hell?"

"Uh…" Arliss said, before holding up the object that had kept him busy. "I was just…well…"

"It looks like you are playing with Transformers." Nessa said.

Arliss nodded happily. "Yup. I have the Star Wars Transformers…here is Obi Wan and Anakin, and they are workin' with Optimus Prime to defeat Megatron and Darth Maul."

"…"

"What? I'm trying to defeat the evil forces."

Nessa shook her head. "Every time I think you are an evil genesis…I catch you doing something like this."

"Like what?" Arliss asked as she left the room. "Darlin'?" He looked down at his Obi Wan and Optimus figures. "Don't mind her, her inner child was run over by a decepticon." He set the two toys down. "I have to go…we'll defeat evil when we get back."

&&&

"Understood." The MIB agent said as he moved about his room. "I will watch Arliss Lockehart and Vanessa Fox, now called Nessa Lockehart, and determine if they truly have taken up Marik's mantel. If they are mere duelists that have taken the title of Rare Hunters, I will approach with caution. But, if they are the heirs of Ishtar, then I will be forced to take more…drastic measures."

&&&

"You've Got Mail!"

Bastion blinked, looking down from the computer screen to his PDA. Shaking his head at Candace's reprogramming of his PDA's alarm, he felt his heart seize. 'I'm coming Candace.'

Grabbing the PDA, he quickly read through Arliss' instructions, before turning back to his computer and going over his decklist one last time. Satisfied, he saved the program and shut the machine down, not wanting anyone to get into his files while he was gone. The glow of the screen flickered off and Bastion made his way through the dark room, grabbing his coat and heading out.

He looked at the group standing around his door, waiting for him to tell them what to do next. Alexis and Zane were leaning against a wall, eyes closed as they tried to catch a quick sleep. Jaden and Syrus were to their left, both pacing. Samantha Ciro stood stock-still, royal and solid. Chancellor Shepard looked at him with anticipation and dread.

"He's on the roof."

&&&

"Listen to me!" Arlen cried out into the night sky, the winds whipping about him, his voice laden with power as he called forth the ancient elements from their slumber. His body was on auto-pilot, performing the spell just as Marik's Diary had stated. The blood of a dead fawn, killed as a gift to the oldest of powers, sat at his feet, blood slowly pouring into the hole in the ground that he had dug. "Listen to me now, spirits of the sky and rain, of thunder and lightning, of winds and darkness! I call upon thee, to cloak your hunters! To wash away our scents and blind our prey! I command you, bring forth the tempest!"

The sky cracked open as the storm formed, Arlen's eyes turning pure blue. He forced his more wild transformations down deep within him as the weather changed, rain coming down upon him.

Arlen laughed.

&&&

Bastion and the group hurried up the stairs, only to stop short when they reached the landing that was next to the door. There, a small box sat, a simple note reading "Open Me" at their feet.

"I think you need to open it." Jaden said.

"Wow Jaden, thanks for letting us know." Alexis said, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"That is enough." Bastion snapped. "Let us see what tricks Arliss has in store for us. I suggest you all stand back, perhaps get ready to run should this…" The group didn't move, all wanting to see what was in the package. Bastion undid the lid, and lifted a note from the box, along with some card sleeves. "Bastion…" He read, "Please insert your cards into these sleeves. Once this is done, you may proceed. If you chose not to, then that is your choice…but failure may mean your failure comes quicker then expected. –Arliss and Nessa."

Zane took the card sleeves from Bastion and looked them over carefully. "They haven't been tampered with…they appear to be the same kind you can get at the card shop."

"Then I believe…" The Chancellor said, "That we should hurry and get those card sleeves onto your cards and get this duel over with."

Working together, Bastion's deck was divided and within 5 minutes, have been double sleeved and was ready for the duel. Taking one last deep breath, Bastion steeled his nerves before turning the door handle and pushing the door open. Instantly, the group was assaulted by rain and wind, which blinded them and stung their skin. Pushing forward, Bastion made his way to the center of the roof, looking around for his mysterious opponents.

"I'm here Arliss!" he shouted. "now show yourself!" The gang heard footsteps coming from the stairwell, and turned just in time…

…to see James Stilton and Alexander Milo running up the stairs.

"Sorry." Alexander said sheepishly. "I was delayed…Samantha texted me the dueling location."

"I forgot the time." James said.

"That's quite alright..." Shepard said, before looking at James. "Are you bleeding?"

James looked down at the red spot on his dress shirt, which was quickly being soaked, and smiled weakly. "Spaghetti sauce from dinner."

"Well, I would love to talk about what we did last night…" Bastion said, annoyed. He pulled his blazer up tighter to his neck in hopes to stave off the cold rain. "…but I would like to deal with my cousin."

"As you shall!" A voice called out. The gang turned to see Arliss and Nessa standing in front of them, Candace between them, her hands tied. The two rare hunters had their purple dusters done up tight, the rain water sliding down the leather with ease. "So I suggest you all prepare for trouble!" Nessa said

"We stole this from Pokemon, so make it double!" Arliss answered.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"...to unite all peoples within our nation."

"To Denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"...To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Nessa!"

"Arliss!"

"Rare Hunters blast off at the speed of light..."

"...surrender now or prepare to fight." Arliss called out, nudging Candace.

"Meeowth, that's right." She said, rolling her eyes.

"There, now that the standard villain entrance is out of the way…Here is your cousin, safe and sound. But first, has the paperwork I gave you been filed Chancellor?"

"Yes." Shepard said sternly. "It has."

"Then Candace may end her visit with us." He undid the loose ropes and motioned for her to return to her friends and cousin. Bastion quickly caught her in his arms, hugging her close. "Now then, there is the matter of our duel."

"Quite!" Bastion called out, stepping forward and activating his duel disk. "It's you and me Arliss!"

"Not exactly." Arliss said, glancing at Nessa. They both nodded, activating their duel disks. "This will be a four person duel."

Bastion frowned. "And who is my partner?"

"Who do you think?" Candace asked as she stepped forward, taking her deck from her pocket. It was then that Bastion noticed the duel disk on her arm. "They kidnapped me, so I deserve revenge."

"Now is not the time to think rashly Candace. You have had a hard day, you should rest. Let Zane or Jaden be my partner."

"No deal. I duel." Candace said sternly, before glaring at the two. "This is payback for my suffering."

"Candace…"

Arliss shook his head. "It is too late Bastion, the duel is set, Candace, Yourself, Myself and Nessa." He drew his first 5 cards, as did Nessa. "The rules are simple: Each duelist has 4000 lifepoints. You can only attack one person at a time. Play starts with Bastion, then myself, then Candace, then Nessa, then back to Bastion. The last person with 4000 lifepoints is the winner."

"Agreed. But I want to add something to this match." Bastion said. "A wager. If we defeat you, you and Nessa leave this island forever, and never trouble any of us again."

Nessa nodded. "And if we win…well, we get to take something of yours that you hold dear." She eyed up his deck and grinned. "Is that in your favor?"

"Quite." Bastion said. "In the immortal words of Jaden, get your game on."

"Nessa…" Arliss said. "Let the hunt begin!"

Jaden bounced up and down in delight. "Oh man, I have been waiting weeks to see some serious dueling action! Go Bastion, let's see what you got!"

Alexis shook her head. "It's freezing cold, we are dueling rare hunters…and Jaden is excited?"

"Sometimes we find things exciting that others find tedious." Zane said.

"Yea." Stilton replied. "Like, you might find the fact that this rain is making your shirt see-through tedious, but I personally find it exciting."

Alexis nodded. "Yea, I find it….WHAT?" She looked down and screamed, pulling her jacket tight around her body. "Why didn't anyone tell me that? Why did you let me stand here with my breasts showing!"

"I…didn't notice?" Zane stammered, a first for him.

"How couldn't you Zane, they were right…ow!" Syrus cried, Zane calmly stomping on his foot, his face remaining neutral.

"I was just enjoying the view." Arliss called out. "Not as nice as Nessa's, but they do well in a pinch."

"Teach you for not wearing a bra!" Nessa mocked "Only I can do that!"

"Their not wearing bras?" Alexander asked suddenly, suddenly interested, only for Samantha to smack him across the back of the head. "ow…ok, no lookie at braless women, I get it."

"The only one you can look at is me." Samantha hissed in his ear. "Like later tonight, if you're good."

"If we could stop talking about breasts and begin the duel?" Bastion asked with annoyance.

"Sorry Bastion." They all managed to muttered softly, looking anywhere but at the angered brit.

"Now that that is settled…" Bastion muttered, drawing his first card. "I will lay one monster face down upon the field, and end my turn."

Arliss nodded, drawing his card. He ran a hand through his wet locks, glad he had finally taken Nessa's advice…or verbal complaints…and put his long hair in a loose ponytail. At least he wouldn't have wet bangs in his eyes. "I will set one card on the field, and summon Ninja grandmaster Sasuke." From above him, the white and green ninja leapt down onto the field, lightning flashing when he landed. "I end my turn." Arliss called out over the thunder.

Candace nodded, now making her move. "I will lay two cards face on the field, then I'll summon my Bowganian to the field." The large eye robot appeared in front of Candace, blinking rapidly and arming its bow.

Nessa sighed as she drew her cards. "I will simply set this monster in defense, and end my turn." She looked over at Bastion. "That means it's time to stop this stupid dance and get to the real action!"

"Are you bored Nessa?" He asked.

"Very much so."

Bastion nodded. "Then let's try a little game, to entertain you. It is called Reasoning." The card flashed on the field, as Bastion pressed a button on his duel disk. "It is rather simple: You cal out a level, and I draw. Guess wrong, I get a monster. Guess right, I loss it." He shrugged. "It should be easy enough for someone with some intelligence…let's see how you do."

Nessa's face remained unreadable. "Level 4."

Bastion drew four cards from his deck, holding up a Roulette Barrel. "Well called Nessa…let's see how you do twice more."

Arliss groaned. "I wanted a duel, not a quiz show."

"Level 4, both times." Nessa said simply. Bastion nodded, and sent 7 ore cards to the graveyard by drawing two Susa Soldiers. "Now this is a mind game I could get to love!"

"Quite." Bastion said simply. "I set this monster and end my turn."

"Why would he do that?" Alexis asked. "Why play reasoning three times and loss all those cards. His deck has been thinned by a 1/4th! He's going to deck out soon if he isn't careful."

"I don't know what to think Alexis." Zane said. "Bastion obviously has a plan in mind, and we'll have to see what it is."

Meanwhile, Arliss had already summoned a Mystic Swordsman LV 2, and used it to take out Bastion's set Roulette Barrel. "And now, I think it's only polite that I deal with the lovely lady to your left, Bastion." Arliss said smoothly, the wind carrying his words. Sasuke, attack the Bowganian!"

The ninja nodded, leaping into the air and throwing his daggers right at the large eye in the middle of the Bowganian. The creature, however, was ready, and batted the Dagger away before grabbing it and loading it into its bow.

"Did I forget to mention my spell card?" Candace asked. "I activate Limiter Removal, which doubles my Bowganian's attack power to 2600!" Steam began to pour from the little robot's seams as it pulled the dagger back farther and farther, until, right when the bow was about the break, it fired, sending the projectile right through the Ninja and into Arliss' shoulder, causing the King of the Rare Hunters to grunt in pain. "But I'm not done yet." Candace said. "Activate my trap card: Deck Destruction Virus!" The now shaking machine shattered, unleashing a vile green mist that covered Arliss' side of the field, causing his Mystic Swordsman to choke and shatter. "Four the next 3 turns, you can't summon any 1500 or less monsters." (Arliss- 3200)

The Southern Duelist merely sent the Mataza the Zapper form his hand to his graveyard, set a second card, and ended his turn.

"Now then, it's my turn again." Candace replied. "I will send one spell card to my graveyard to activate this: Tribute to the Doomed!" Nessa watched as her Opticlops let out a bellow as a mummy hand burst from the ground, grabbing it and pulling it under the earth. "That will end my turn."

"Wow! Jaden exclaimed. "In two turns, Candace was able to wipe out all of Arliss and Nessa's monsters! That was amazing!"

"But wait…now she has no monsters, and Nessa's turn is next." Syrus said, confused. "Doesn't that leave her open."

"Not quite." Professor Milo said. "The rules state that another player can use their monster to defend another duelist. That means Bastion can use his monster to protect Candace, making her safe for a turn."

"And on the other hand…" Professor Stilton said. "Nessa can do the same for Arliss. That's why it's so hard to get a direct attack against an opponent during this type of duel."

"Guess that's why they call it tag team." Jaden said simply.

Nessa had set one monster on her side of the field, ending her turn and waiting for bastion to make his move.

"Now let us see how you handle this! First, I will summon Thunder Nyan Nyan, in attack mode." The electrically charged thunder cat appeared on the field, drum set right by. "Next, I will equip her with this: The Big bang Shot."

"Bring it on." Arliss challenged. 'Come on…take the bait…'

"Oh, I will 'bring it'. But not to you…no, I can see that you have a trap waiting for me…but your partner…" He turned to Nessa. "You only have one card on your side of the field, and it is a monster…a perfect target for my piercing Nyan Nyan, thanks to the equip she now has. Thunder Nyan Nyan, Big Bang Shot!" The feline did her drum solo, before striking the cymbal, sending a electrically charged pulse right at Nessa's monster and Nessa herself. The Queen of the Rare Hunters cried out as she was hit, her cries drowned out by the thunder above. Bastion smiled, even as Nessa's Night Assailant destroyed Nyan Nyan. (Nessa- 2200)

Arliss ground his teeth as he drew. "You like hitting girls, Bastion. Seems like your favorite thing, hitting the weak and leaving your real opponents out in the open. How about we boys throw down and leave the girls out of it."

"Oh, I will throw it down, but against Nessa as well as you. And let me tell you, nothing will stop me from wiping the smiles from yours…and her…faces." Bastion smiled slightly, not noticing the glare Candace gave him.

"Then let me be the first to knock that cocky assed smile off _your_ face." Arliss challenged. "First, allow me to deal Candace's cleaver virus. Activate The Warrior Returning Alive." Arliss smiled as he took back his Mystic Swordsman Lv 4."

"Huh?" Syrus said. "That's not legal…the Deck Destruction Virus kills low level monsters."

"Not quite Syrus." Zane said. "It only kills monsters that were drawn. Arliss has used his spell card to ADD the card to his hand. That bypasses the virus, and allows Arliss to take his monster."

"It's a clever move." Samantha added. "The Mystic Swordsman, can deal with Mr. Misawa's monster without having to worry about an effect."

"Plus, when it kills that monster, Arliss can evolve it to level 4."

Arliss smiled as the little swordsman appeared on his side of the field. "Alright boys and girls, time to see how my little warrior can do! Mystic Swordsman, attack Candace's lifepoints directly!"

"What is he thinking?" Shepard asked. "Bastion's monster will defend anyway!"

The gang watched as the Monster leapt into the air, rain battering down on it as it drew its sword and sliced down…

…and struck Candace. (Candace-3100)

"What?" Everyone called out.

"B..bastion?" Candace coughed

"You were foolish, Arliss. By not attacking my monster, you gave me the option of protecting my monster and preventing yours from evolving."

"Bastion's right." Milo said. "Arliss screwed up."

"But who would have expected him not to defend his cousin?" Stilton asked.

"From the look on Candace's face…not her."

Next Time: bastion's lack of support has hurt Candace, both physically and mentally. But when he is called out for it, Bastion claims that he had to do what he did to insure a victory. But when it comes to justification, there is a thin line between good and evil. The sins of the past will be brought forth, and a new storm is brewing. "Lightning at Midnight Part 3


	28. Lightning at Midnight Part 3

"Thanks for the help, Bastion." Candace said sarcastically as she drew. "I'm glad you sent your monster to protect me…oh wait, you didn't!"

"Don't be childish, Candace. It was the only option."

"Sacrificing me was your only option?"

Bastion shook his head. "Candace, we don't have time to worry about each other. We must focus on ourselves first, and try and win that way. Otherwise, neither of us will win." He looked at her field, his eyes cold. "Perhaps next time you will better protect your lifepoints. I can not support you this match."

"Could we go?" Arliss asked. "I would like to get this here duel done by 5 am!"

Candace growled and drew her card. "I will summon Cannon Soldier, and have it attack your Mystic Swordsman!" The instant Candace's purple robot appeared on the field, it was already targeting the small swordsman with its back mounted blaster. "Fire at will!"

The blast shot from the machine's cannon, zooming straight in on the Mystic Swordsman…until the attack was absorbed by Arliss' Magic Cylinders card. "Too bad my name isn't Will." He chuckled. "Nessa, who deserves the hit…the girl, or the ass?"

"The ass, most definitely."

The king nodded. "Thanks luv. Magic Cylinders, fire at Bastion!" Bastion let out a cry of pain as the redirected attack hit him straight in the chest, sending him falling into a puddle that had formed during the rainstorm. As he stood up, looking at the filthy black water that was now dripping from his jacket, he could hear Arliss and Nessa laughing at him. (Bastion-2600)

"Perhaps next time you will better protect your lifepoints. Candace can not support you this match" Nessa chuckled.

"Clever boy." Alexander said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

Alexander glanced between Candace and Bastion. "By switching who they attack, Nessa and Arliss are forcing the two Misawas to bicker amongst each other, wasting time that could be used thinking and taking their attention away from the duel." He shook his head. "If those two don't get their act together…"

"For my next move…" Nessa said. "I'll start by summoning one of my nightmarish demons to the field: Slate Warrior, Arise!" On Nessa's side of the field, the strange, almost clownish demon appeared, flexing its arms. "Mmm…aren't you a pretty thing. You're going to make your mama so proud, aren't you." She turned back to bastion and Candace. "But don't worry, he won't be alone. For you see, I have the perfect partner for him: By activating Premature burial, I can resurrect my Opticlops back to the field. Rise forth, my demon!" The roof began to buckle and twist, before it ripped apart and the monstrous Cyclops appeared, bellowing into the storming sky. "Welcome back sweetheart. Now, allow my two monsters to greet both of you properly. Boys…" Nessa cried out, "say hello!"

The Slate Warrior nodded, Bouncing onto the Cannon Soldier and tearing it to pieces, while the Opticlops lumbers towards Bastion's downface monster, grabbing it and ripping the holo card apart. The monster's joy at doing this was short lived, as a stray lightning bolt struck it directly upon the head, sending it to the ground shaking.

"That is what happens when you attack the Electric Lizard." Bastion said simply. "It can call upon lightning to stun your monster for one turn. (Nessa-1500, Candace- 2600)

"Shocking." Nessa said drolly.

Bastion rolled his eyes. "Yes, quite funny." He drew and smiled. "First, I will summon Batteryman AA, in attack mode!" As the sky cracked from thunder, there was a flash of light from Bastion's side of the field, leaving…nothing.

"Uh…where is it?" Jaden asked.

"Yea, I don't see it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Maybe it's so big it's behind us?" Samantha offered, pulling a wet strand of hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear. They all turned, expecting a giant monster, yet finding nothing at all. "Uh…Mr. Misawa?"

"It's right here!" Bastion exclaimed, pointing to something near his foot. Everyone looked down to see a tiny battery with arms, legs and a head. "See, there is my Batteryman."

Nessa and Arliss blinked…before bursting into laughter.

"Oh god!" Nessa screamed, falling to the group and rolling back and forth. "We need to be careful Arliss…or we might step on it!"

Arliss nodded, barely able to breath. "Or maybe he'll just throw it at us! You know those things can hurt!"

"It's not funny!" bastion shouted, angered. "My Batteryman is a powerful creature that should be…Candace, are you laughing!"

"N-no." Candace stuttered, trying to hold her giggles in.

"Well…good." He turned back to the hunters, not see the rest of the gang fall to the ground and clutch their sides, desperate to remain silent. "I will admit that my Batteryman isn't much to look at. But, the power of the Batteryman isn't their size, it's their numbers!" Bastion took a card from his hand and tossed it onto his duel disk, the machine sparking slightly from the rain that continued to pour down upon them. I activate the continuous spell card Battery Pack. By paying 700 life points, I can summon all the Batteryman AA from my deck or graveyard directly onto the field!" As Bastion's lp decreased to 1900, a small pack of batteries appear in the air. His first Batteryman leapt up, ripping it open and producing two more Batterymen AA. These two landed on the first's shoulders, so they formed a tiny tower.

A tiny tower of power.

"When all 3 batterymen are in attack mode, each one gains 3000 attack points, giving my 9000 attack points to send towards the two of you!"

"Totally cool!" Jaden shouted. "Bastion was able to use three little monsters to create three really powerful monsters. I so want to duel him right now! Hey Arliss, hurry up and loss so I can challenge Bastion!"

"Jay…" Syrus whispered. "Why don't we not insult the nice evil people, huh? I'd rather not be kidnapped."

"watch carefully Candace, as I show you how you take out an opponent in one grand stroke! Batterymen, attack the Opticlops, the Slate Warrior and Nessa directly!"

"This is it!" Chancellor Shepard exclaimed. "If this attack goes through, Nessa will be out of the game, and Arliss will be left with almost 1000 life points!" He cupped his hands over his mouth, trying to shout over the roaring winds that threatened to swallow up his voice. "Come on Bastion, if you can take her out, you two can focus on Arliss!" Shepard couldn't hide his hope. If Bastion and Candace could defeat the Rare Hunters, and insure they left the island, then everything that had happened would not be in vain. The contract could be forgotten, Candace would be safe, and the school free of two dangerous threats.

Nessa could only watch as the three batterymen headed right at her, pulsing energy rolling off of them. She knew that the instant all three connected with their monsters, she would be done. But even in this case, Nessa was not scared. No, she knew Arliss would save her, and it didn't even matter that she could read his mind, feel the waves of calmly thoughts he was sending her. Nessa knew that Arliss would never let her down, so she stood tall and waited.

"This is the end of you Nessa." Bastion said simply. One by one, Nessa's monsters shattered, Bastion smirked, waiting for the final strike to come at Arliss' Mystic…but it never came.

Instead, there were now 2 2000 attack powered Batterymen AA, and once face down defense monster.

"You over estimate yourself." Arliss said as he looked at his now activated Book of the Moon. "Thanks to this, your batterymen go down to 2, saving Nessa's lp and my monster." (Nessa-1200)

"Now then…" Arliss said, drawing his next card. Despite having played for near 20 minutes now, the rain had held strong, never once stopping. He smiled, glad that Arlen's spell had worked. He had wanted the rain not just because it added a darker feel to the duel, a rawer more primal touch, but also because the water and wind would chill the other duelists to the bone, make them shiver and shake. While he and the rest of his hunters were protected by a shadow spell that held the cold at bay, the others didn't. And that left them vulnerable. "Let's see what move I can make."

"I hope it's a good one!" Nessa called out. "I don't want to deal with those stupid batteries anymore." She rubbed her stomach. "They may be small, but damn they smart!"

"I will handle…" Arliss paused, chuckling slightly. "Sorry…I just got it…you said the lizard was shocking because it can shock you!" He began to laugh again, and Nessa sighed, flicking some rain from her fingers, only for more to be added on seconds later. "Ok, ok…" Arliss' face grew serious. "enough with the jokes. First, it seems to me that you are running a light/thunder deck…am I right Bastion."

"Right you are. What better way to deal with evil then with light itself." He asked. "The weapon of the gods, lightning, will strike the wicked down."

"Gee Bastion…weapon of the gods…what a corny title." Jaden muttered.

"That is very clever Bastion…very clever." Arliss said as he set a card. "But the funny thing is…" Arliss smirked. "From my side of the field…me and Nessa are the heroes, and you are the wicked one that needs to be struck down."

"Why would I need to be struck down?" Bastion challenged.

"For being a snob." Nessa said.

"For your attitude against women."

"For your lack of honor."

"For your unfaithfulness to your own family."

"need we go on?" Nessa asked.

Bastion frowned. "You are grasping at straws. I have done nothing as bad as you two."

"You're right, Bastion." Arliss said calmly. "You haven't. Me and Nessa will admit it…we are thieves, we have beaten people…we have killed people…many, many people."

"K-killed?" Syrus stammered.

"More then once?" Samantha asked fearfully.

Nessa nodded. "Arliss has ordered the deaths of atleast 40 men, and that was before I came along. In the short time since I was reborn, we have killed at least 20 people, and ordered the deaths of 2." She looked up at the group. "That sickens you, doesn't it? That we murder?" She looked at the group, shaking her head. "It does, doesn't it? You are still stuck in a world where there are rules of right and wrong, of just and unjust. It forces you to see acts that are justified as unjust and those of the unjust as justified." Above them, the rain continued to pour.

"Did you know that heroes and villains are rather alike?" Nessa said, continuing her lecture. "Their core actions, the basic motions they go through…they are almost mirror of each other. Both are forged from powerful emotions. Both dream of grand things. Both justify their actions. And both are loved and feared.

"Even as things become more advanced, there remains an undercurrent of similarity. Take justifying actions. Why are you dueling us Bastion? Why are you breaking the rules of the school?"

"To beat you." Bastion said. "To stop you from ruining this place with your foul hearts and ill deeds."

Arliss nodded. "Funny…me and Nessa are duelin' for the same damn reason." He turned to the group behind Bastion. "Me and my queen, we have seen the darkest spots on this island. We have watched as students, who are suppose to mentor their peers and set good examples, act worse then the first years. We have seen Obelisks and Ras turn into bigots, all because of the color of their jacket. Tell me Zane, when is the last time you had dinner with your brother?" Zane just stared at him. "Oh, that's right…you haven't. Is it because you are busy? Or do you feel you are too good for Syrus. Do You feel that just because you are currently a better duelist, that you have earned the right to disown him?" Arliss shook his head. "Better duelist…you are far from that, you blue haired lump of stupid. All you are is an overrated duelist with shiny monsters that were GIVEN to you. You didn't earn your power, you were given it, and now you believe you have been given the right to tell Syrus how to duel, when you yourself never learned. Syrus could be Kaiser if he was given the breaks you were! But, I bet you justify your actions, rather nicely, huh?"

Zane remained quiet, not letting on that Arliss had hit painfully close to home. He was ashamed of Syrus; the Kaiser of the Academy had a Slifer brother. And there was a tiny part of him that questioned if, had his parents not spent all their time on him and maybe thrown little Syrus a bone, his little brother might be a better duelist.

Nessa smirked, opening her link to her fiancée as she used the Shadow Choker to probe their minds. It was an interesting to watch her man work, and not for the first time, she wondered if Arliss' Shadow Star had a third power: Allowing his _words_ to cut into a person perfectly. The items seemed to enhance the powers they naturally had: Nessa could better control her mind reading and dream manipulation, and Arliss could hide himself and attack with ease…with words or with his weapons.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Nessa locked in on Chancellor Shepard, sending Arliss everything she learned.

"And you, the great and kind Chancellor Shepard!" Arliss called out, the winds playing with his hair as he began to pace. IT truly was a dramatic sight: The rain drenching him, lightning flashing every once and a while, thunder filling the silent moments, the winds hissing all around them. "The grand master of this place. Tell me Shepard, are you a hero? Are you a good guy?" Before Shepard could answer, Arliss just continued. "How many Obelisks have you let off with warnings for breaking school rules, huh?" The chancellor paled, realizing what Arliss was getting at. "How many hurt other duelists here…forced them to even quit the academy…and were then let off with a slap on the wrist. Can't punish the Obelisks…how would that look? The best and brightest are nothing more then thugs?" He shook his head sadly, deciding to really ham it up. "I have murdered the wicked…you have condemned the innocent…who is the villain Shepard? Who I say?"

'Take it down a notch.' Nessa hissed in his head.

'can a man have a little fun?' Arliss thought back, before moving on to

'Not when we are trying to torture them…ok, it's fun to torture them, but you are hamming it up waaaayyy too much.'

'Fine.' Arliss responded back, before staring at the group. "And let's not forget Miss Alexis. The young woman that justifies blackmail as 'wanting to meet Jaden Yuki in a duel!' Tell me Alexis…how is what I am doing right here, right now, any different then what you did to Syrus?"

Alexis stammered slightly, ducking her head to avoid the curious stares of those around her.

"That's what I thought. And then we move onto Bastion, the king of justifying. Justifies the beating of women and children, justifies blaming others…justifies his justifying! And I'm the villain…"

Nessa chuckled. "It's ok baby, you're my hero." She turned back to the group and smirked. "But do you know what the real difference between heroes and villains is? The villain understands that his time is brief. He knows he is only here for a moment, and then will be replaced, will fall, will die. The hero stupidly believes that they can last forever…they think they are invincible. A villain doesn't. I villain knows the end will come and so they feel no need to worry about what others think. We have evolved beyond the needs of good and evil…we are above such things." Nessa smiled softly, her eyes almost closed. "We have become more powerful then you could ever imagine. We are gods among insects."

"Ego, much?" Candace muttered.

Arliss shrugged. "enough of these talks…I believe it is time we got back to the duel." H looked over his hand. "You told me that you were using the light deck because it allowed you to call upon the wrath of god to smite the wicked. Let's test that theory." Arliss held up a card, lightning dancing around him. "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex!" Arliss cried out. On Bastion's side of the field, a massive portal appeared under two of his batterymen, swirling about. Above the duelists, the clouds grew even darker as lightning ripped from them, breaking apart the tarred roof and shattering the batterymen in and instant. "It seems the gods answer to any that call them, be they good or evil." Arliss said simply.

"That proves nothing." Bastion called out. "All that is talk!"

"Then allow my monsters to do the talking for me! Mystic Swordsman Lv 2, attack the downface Batteryman!" The swordsman swung his blade, the shot so fast it was shattering the card before any effect or stats could be gathered. "I will set one card facedown, and end my turn, which will allow my Mystic Swordsman to evolve into level 4!" The Mystic Swordsman glowed, channeling the energy of the dead Batteryman into its body and forcing itself to grow up, becoming its teen form. The swordsman swung his double sided blade, pony tail swaying behind him. "And with that, I end my turn. Your move, Candace."

Candace nodded, drawing her next card. A soft smile played across her face as she examined her cards. "Arliss, I think it's time I took matters into my own hands. I believe I have relied on Bastion quite enough." She placed her first card onto her duel disk, followed by a second. "I will summon my Mechanicalchaser, and upgrade it with this, the 7 Complete card." As the hunter droid appeared on the field, the 7 Complete Chip was inserted into its back, causing it to let out a screech and rear up, weapons extending. "More then enough to take out your Mystic Swordsman. Mech Chaser, hunt down and eliminate the Mystic Swordsman."

"Roger Roger." The machine called out, its eye scanning the area until it found the warrior. Letting out a cry, it threw one of its spears at the teen swordsman, but Arliss managed to activate his Negate Attack card, saving himself for one turn.

Nessa drew her next card. "I will set one monster and one card, and pass to our glorious hero." She waved a hand at Bastion mockingly.

Bastion nodded, not in the mood to bicker with the two Rare Hunters. Instead, he drew his next card, preparing his next strategy. "First, I will play the spell card pot of greed, to draw two cards." He took two cards from his deck and smiled. "Perfect. Do you wonder, Arliss, why I dumped nearly half of my deck into the graveyard during my second turn?"

"Not really. I was too busy staring at Alexis' chest. But please, do tell."

"It is simple mathematics, really. Every deck is made up of 40 cards minimum. And in that deck, there are certain cards that I need in order to perform my strategies. As such, in order to gain those cards, I must rid myself of others. By dumping all my level four monsters and several spell/trap cards, I can insure that every few draws I will receive a new Batteryman or one of their spell cards."

"Bastion's planned ahead." Zane said softly. "He knew that he couldn't win if he merely relied upon luck. So, he used his Reasoning cards to get rid of dead weight and leave him only with what he needed."

"Yea, but will he be able to stop Mr. and Mrs. Lockehart before he decks out?" Samantha asked. "While eliminating those cards does speed up his deck, it also gives him less time to act."

"Huh?" Syrus asked, confused.

"She means that by gettin' rid of half his deck, Bastion must do things quicker then normal." James Stilton said, pulling on his damp shirt. "He doesn't have the time to play this here duel slow and set up combos. He must pull them all off much more quickly like."

"It could make his hasty, make him push to hard to fast." Alexander added. "And speed can cause errors. For Bastion, everything is about thinking things out. He needs the time to set up his combos, then unleash them with deadly precision. If he can't do that, he is crippled."

"So…it's a bad thing?" Syrus asked.

"Not necessarily Syrus." Alexis said. "It all depends upon Bastion and how strong his moves are. If he can't keep it together, then he's doomed. But, if he can, Arliss and Nessa are in for a fight."

"I think Bastion can handle it." Jaden said with a grin. "I mean, come on, this is Bastion…the guy that took down Chazz without breaking a sweat. This will be a piece of cake."

Arliss shook his head. "How quickly they forget that there are 4…not 3…that are dueling, huh Candace?"

Candace didn't say a word.

"Now then…" Bastion said. "I will set one card facedown, and summon Batteryman C, in attack mode." On Bastion's side of the field, a small chubby battery- if batteries could be chubby -man appeared on the field, the little blue battery sending pinkish red sparks into the air.

"That's it?" Samantha asked.

"That's far from it." Bastion answered, before turning back to his monster. I will once more use the effect of Battery Pack, decreasing my lp by 700 to summon 2 more batterymen c to my side of the field." As Bastion's lifepoints dropped, another plastic pack appeared, depositing 2 more of the C batteries in attack mode. The three of them formed a triangle, arms stretched out as energy glowed around their cute little round heads. (Bastion-1200)

Arliss drew and nodded to himself. "First, I will use a move our dear Bastion here used just a moment ago. I will use Pot of Greed to draw two new cards…" Arliss drew and smiled, pleased with his selection. The wind around them seemed to grow stronger with every second that went by. "I will now summon Strike Ninja to the field, in attack mode!" The black cloaked ninja seemed to form around Arliss, before leaping away, standing on guard in front of its master. "Now, I think it's time I took out those cute little batteries…don't you Bastion? Strike Ninja, attack the first Batteryman with Silent Slash attack!"

The ninja nodded, racing forward and pulling out two daggers, raising them in the air as he prepared his strike.

Bastion smirked.

"You have fallen right into my trap." Bastion said simply. "Reveal trap card: Lightning Harness!" On Bastion's side of the field, a large metal pole appeared in front of the batterymen, a wire running from each monster into the rod. "This card is one of the most powerful traps in my deck. When you attack, it turns your attack into a electrical assault, which is neutralized by my trap card." Sure enough, The Strike Ninja's slash sizzled, before being collected into the rod. "Next, I will show you why I sent so many cards into my graveyard. By removal from play cards that equal your monster's level, I can distribute your monster's attack power into one of the batteryman. And, by removing 12 cards, I can give each Batteryman an attack boost. Watch carefully as I give them their charge!"

Just as Bastion had said, the group watched as the Strike Ninja's energy was drawn into each of the batterymen, making them shiver as the power was forced into their bodies. The lightning rod faded as the three little batteries' attack grew to 1700 each.

"And now, with my trap's final effect, I will end your battle phase instantly."

Arliss hardly reacted to the new development. Instead, he set one card on his side of the field, then motioned for Candace to go.

"That Arliss is a cool customer." James said.

"This is the first time I've seen the fool not backtalk someone." Milo said. "More times then not, he ends up saying something stupid and I send him to detention. I'm surprised he can manage to shut his trap for this long."

"You don't like Arliss?" James asked.

"I don't like either of them. Nessa is a tramp, Arliss an idiot. If they were gone I doubt I would mind it much. That would make my job so much easier to do. No more worrying about them…just focus on other tasks" He glanced at James. "Can you guess who I'm rooting for to win?"

Candace, meanwhile, had drawn her next card. "Now, I think it's time I finally did some real damage to you, Arliss. First, there is my Mech Chaser, with his 7 Complete Upgrade. But if you thought that was all…" She chuckled, looking down at the batterymen as she activated a card. "Wait till you see what kind of power jump I can give it with this. I use Creature Swap to trade my Mech Chaser with Bastion first Batteryman C."

The group watched as the two monsters flashed, before they switched sides, The Batteryman C was now with Candace, while the Mech Chaser, which was shaking hard

"What does she mean?" Jaden asked.

"The Batteryman c card increases all of Bastion's machine type monsters' attack by 500 when all of them are in attack mode." Shepard said quietly. "With two of them on Bastion's side of the field, Candace's Mechanical Chaser rises from it's current 2550 attack points to 3550 attack points."

"3550…that's…that's…wow!" Syrus exclaimed.

"A very unselfish move." Zane said. "Candace has put herself on the line for the good of the team. Let's see what Bastion does with it."

Next Time on GX: Hunters: Candace's sacrifice has left her with a weak defender, while Bastion now sports a monster that can easily take down anything Arliss and Nessa throw at them. But with the duel reaching its end, will the Misawas be able to pull it together to win? Or have they all forgotten that when it comes to Arliss, he always has one final ace up his sleeve? The fate of the academy and the rare hunters will be decided, and everything is going to change once more.

Lightning at Midnight Part 4


	29. Lightning at Midnight Part 4

Candace looked over at Bastion's side of the field. 'Bastion has my monster, and with those two Batteryman, he'll be able to take on Arliss with ease. Now, I need to focus on Nessa for a bit.' Removing herself from her thoughts, Candace looked over Nessa's side of the field. 'She has one monster face down and one card…and I have the Batteryman c with an attack of 1700, thanks to Bastion's Lightning Harness. Arliss has a 1700 attacker and a 1900 attacker. If I attack the Strike Ninja, that gets rid of both our monsters…my safest bet is to get rid of Nessa's card.'

"Ok Nessa!" Candace called out. "It's time to show you what a little battery power can do!"

"Talk talk talk…you've been saying you'll do something for quite some time…" Nessa yawned. "It's cold and wet and windy out…could you please finally attack me so we can get this over with?"

Candace growled at that comment. "Gladly! Batteryman, attack Nessa's downface monster."

The Batteryman let out a tiny yell and rushed towards the downface monster, leaping upon it and punching it over and over. However, as the card shattered, a strange worm-like creature appear, wrapping itself around the little thunder monster.

"Say hello to the Kiseitai." Nessa said. "This terrible little worm will drain your Batteryman of half it's attack points each turn and transfer them directly to my lifepoints." Nessa turned to Arliss and smiled. "Wasn't that nice of the girl to do that for me?"

"So nice." Arliss said. "Now then, I believe it's your turn Nessa, so let's see what you have planned."

"I aim to please." She said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oooo…just the pretty beast to help us out, my love. I summon Dark Jeriod, in attack mode." On Nessa's side of the field, a hideously deformed blue demon appeared. Looking like a strange mix of an insect, a centaur and a man, the beast let out a roar and reared up. Its head was stuck between its legs; it's shoulder bare except for two tail-like stingers. In the middle of its chest, it's engorged yellow heartbeat rapidly, providing the 8-armed/footed/hoofed beast with the blood it needed to live.

"Yuck!" Jaden exclaimed. "It looks like someone put a bunch of gummy bears in a blender and set it on high."

"Don't listen to them sweetie." Nessa cooed, stroking the demon's chin. "You are just too cute…you listen to mama go use your special effect and lower one of the attacks of those nasty Batteryman so they don't hurt dada, ok?" The beast roared and latched onto the Batteryman, injecting its poison into the thunder monster's body. "And now, please kill that horrid thing?" The beast nodded, doing just as its mistress commanded. "One more thing…mama needs to bring out one of your brothers…so…" She held up a card. "The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler." The Jeriod let out a hiss as it shattered, reforming into the Slate Warrior. "Welcome back, baby. Now, you be a good evil demon spawn and guard mama's lifepoints."

It was Bastion's move, and the card he had drawn had just opened up a lot of options. 'The Thunderstroke Card. When a Batteryman is on my side of the field, I can destroy one monster anywhere on the field that has an attack that is equal too or greater then my Batteryman. It just looses the ability to attack that turn. I could destroy any of Arliss' or Nessa's cards…or hold it…wait…there might be a way to use this to my direct advantage.'

"I activate the spell card Thunderstroke. This card will send a bolt of energy from my Batteryman to one monster on the field, and allow me to direct it at any monster on the field and shatter it from the overload." Bastion's Batteryman began to glow as it charged the attack.

"Which one will he pick?" Alexis asked Samantha. "If you were in his spot, which one of Arliss or Nessa's cards would you destroy?"

"I don't know, Miss Rhodes…I don't know."

"Any choice is good!" Jaden said, excited to see the Thunderstroke card in action. "Each one is powerful and would make Bastion safer."

'Do you know what he is picking?' Nessa asked.

Arliss sent a positive thought to her. 'I have a clue…'

"Thunderstroke, destroy…Candace's Batteryman C!"

Everyone could only stand there in shock as Bastion's energy blast ripped Candace's only monster into pieces, leaving a smoldering hole where once stood her only defense against attacks.

Candace blinked; not believing what her eyes and ears had told her had happened. It just wasn't….it couldn't be…

"Now then…" Bastion said, ignoring the horror and feelings of betrayal coming from his cousin. "I will use my Battery Pack Spell Card once more, giving up another 700 lifepoints to bring back the other 3 Batteryman." On Bastion's side of the field, two more Batteryman C appear, those these two lacked any attack due to them losing their Harness power. (Bastion-500)

"That's all?" Candace nearly screamed. "You attacked my only monster so you could boost the Mech chaser I gave you…that I gave you!…an extra 500 attack points!" She stared at him, trying hard not to cry at her cousin's thoughtless actions. "Bastion…how could you…"

"It needed to be done, Candace." He snapped. "I don't have time to worry about your feelings. I need to win this duel and get rid of these two."

"I'm dueling them too!"

"Not anymore." Bastion said sternly, never glancing at her. "For the rest of this duel, you will watch my back. I don't need to worry about you pushing an attack and having it blow up in my face!"

"Bastion, lighten up!" Jaden shouted. "It's just a duel…the important thing is that Candace is safe."

"No Jaden, the important thing is that I beat back these two Rare Hunters. Everything else doesn't matter. Now, enough of this prattle, let us continue the duel. Mech Chaser is now at 4050 attack points, and I will send all of those attack points directly at one of your monsters, Arliss!"

"Like to see you try." Arliss said simply, enjoying the show that was playing out before him. "Attack my Ninja…he is the weakest."

"No thanks…knowing your deck, I can only assume that you have used your favorite tactic: The Ninjitsu Art of Decoy and the Strike Ninja, to form a shield against your lifepoints. No, instead I will focus my attack on your unprotect Mystic Swordsman. Mechanical Chaser, draw energy from the Batteryman and attack with triangular thunder wave!"

The pooling of energy entered the Mech Chaser, who let it loose with a tremendous roar, which reduced the warrior to dust. Arliss let out a bellow as the wave continued on, striking him full force. (Arliss- 1050)

"Did that hurt you Arliss?" Bastion asked. "Maybe that will teach you not to bother with Bastion Misawa. For my last act this turn, I will shift my three Batteryman C to defense mode, protecting my lifepoints till next turn, when I will decimate the last of your lifepoints."

Arliss merely smiled. "There is pleasure in pain Bastion, you have yet to learn this…" He nodded to his strike ninja, who attacked one of the Batteryman, shattering the little thunder monster easily. "I will look forward to teaching you this." He shifted his ninja to defense, ending his turn.

Candace's turn came next, though she seemed deep in thought. Her hand laid upon her deck, her eyes closed tight and her face filled with pain and anger. Her body shook slightly as she pressed down upon the deck of cards, her breathing becoming harsher as she continued. The rain pelted down upon her, but she gave no mind to the storm, nor anything else around her.

"Candace, make your move!" bastion yelled over a crack of thunder.

Candace's eyes snapped open as she drew her card. "I will set one card on the field, and summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in defense mode." On Candace's side of the field a large flat ship appeared, hovering just above her. "That is all." She said, her voice monotone and lifeless.

'Well done Candace.' Bastion thought. 'Now, if I can simply bring that card over to my side of the field, I can protect my Mech chaser and win this duel.'

As Bastion thought out how he was going to beat the rare hunters, the Queen had drawn and commanded her Slate Warrior to shatter Bastion's second Batteryman C. With his lifepoints so low, Bastion could no longer use the Battery pack to reclaim his monsters, meaning that he now had to rely upon Mech Chaser. He also noticed, to his inner thrill, that Arliss and Nessa had made a grave mistake. They had only killed the 0 attack Batteryman, leaving the 1700 attacker, his original one, still in place. Now, he could attack Arliss' monster, finish him off, and then worry about Nessa. Simple enough, as only as Candace stayed out of the way.

Drawing his next card, Bastion saw that it didn't matter if he had the 1700 attacker or a 0 attacker…he had just drawn his finisher…and there was nothing either rare hunter could do about it.

"This is the end of you Arliss. With the card I have drawn, I will wipe you out, and then strike a heavy blow against your wicked lover. For you see, I have drawn the beast the Batteryman power, and with it's added strength, you will not be able to stop me!" Bastion held up the card, the entire area illuminated by the lightning that struck at that moment. "I sacrifice my Batteryman C to summon the all powerful Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

Lightning was pulled from the sky above them, striking the Batteryman before entering Bastion's deck. From it, a terrible roar ripped through the heavens, causing many to grab their ears in pain. A burst of light erupted from the Ra Yellow Duelist's duel disk as the mechanized monster appeared. Bastion's monster was huge, towering well above the group. A cross between a T-rex and a transformer, the Voltech Dragon continued to gather energy for the lightning that struck its wings. Reaching down, it forced the fallen Batteryman C into its chest, letting out a thunder-like roar as it powered up to full strength.

"look at that thing…I have got to get me one of those!" Jaden shouted.

"Why do I feel the urge to scream in Japanese about Mothra?" Alexander Milo whispered.

"Behold the Voltech dragon, the mightiest thunder monster the game ever saw. It has this power due to the fact that it is so versatile. By sacrificing any one of the three Batteryman, I can give it a range of effects. In this case, I am able to give t the perfect ability to defeat your Strike Ninja: A piercing effect that will blast through its weak defense and directly into you Arliss, eliminating you from this duel. And with it, not only will this duel end, but your reign of terror at this school. Face it…you just couldn't outwit me." Bastion said with a smirk. "Voltech Dragon, attack the Strike Ninja with Voltech thunder…"

"Activate Trap card!"

Everyone turned to see Candace, her body trembling with rage.

"Candace…" Bastion warned.

"I sacrifice my Heavy Mech to activate my Crush Card." The machine broke apart, revealing the crippling virus. "With this card, I can eliminate one player's monsters that are 1500 attack points or more."

"Well done Candace!" Bastion shouted. "That is the perfect move to help me synch up my win! Now, target Nessa…"

"No." Candace said.

"No…Candace, target Nessa! IF you do that, it will leave her open…targeting Arliss…"

"I will not target either of them." She said, her voice growing hard.

Bastion frowned. "Then who!"

Candace slowly stepped towards the rare hunters, the rain forming a curtain between her and her cousin. When she reached them, the two of them came closer, until they were standing beside her. Candace slowly turned, staring down Bastion, her eyes hard as diamonds.

"I'm targeting you." She whispered, her voice filled with fury and finality.

"Me…but Candace…" Bastion stammered, utterly lost. "You can't do that!"

"I can, you fool. Crush Card Virus, infect Bastion's monsters!" As she shouted her command, the mist swirled around the thunder and machine monster, causing both to shudder. The Mech chaser fell apart, crashing to the ground. The Voltech Dragon let out one final bellow, clawing at its iron hide before crashing to the roof, shattering to pieces. Bastion could only stare in horror as his cousin stood with the Rare Hunters, a cruel smile playing on her lips.

"But…it's not possible…this is a tag match…"

"You foolish little boy." Nessa snapped. She gave him a cold, mocking smile. "Whoever said this was a tag duel?"

"Wait…huh?" Syrus asked, for the millionth time confused.

Cold dread filled Chancellor Shepard. "Arliss only said there were four duelists…this wasn't a tag duel…this was a four way duel…this was a trap!"

"And Candace was in on it." Zane said, staring down the Ra Yellow duelist. "She's on their side."

Candace looked up at Zane and sneered. "OF course I'm on their side…I could never be on your side…after what they showed me…"

&&&Earlier that day, 2 hours after her kidnapping&&

Candace looked at the two duelists in front of her, wondering if she had just heard them right. Deciding that she had…she now wondered if they weren't totally insane or playing a prank on her.

"It is no joke." Nessa whispered. "And we aren't insane."

"How…"

Nessa ran a finger along her Shadow Choker. "This allows me to see your fears…read them and use them."

Arliss nodded, before throwing the star around his neck at her, the blade just barely missing her ear. "As this allows me to attack precisely and without any witnesses. These items take our natural gifts and expand upon them, takin' them to levels unheard of before." He held out his hand, the star returning to him.

"What do you want with me?" She asked. She had begun to worry that they were going to kill her, or worse, for their own sick and twisted pleasure.

"We will not harm you." Nessa said, and Candace realized that the duelist had once more read her fears. "Far from it…" Nessa smiled and sat on a stool. The three of them were now on a boat, heading towards some place…Candace wasn't sure. "We are here to offer you an opportunity."

Candace was confused. "What do you mean?"

Arliss knelt down beside her, playing with a bit of rope that had been used to restrain her. "Do you know that the two of us are cut from the same cloth? Yes, we are from different countries…different genders…we duel differently. But we both were forged by the same thing: Pain and betrayal."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Candace said stubbornly.

"Really…then you think your uncle is just the sweetest thing since apple pie and marmalade?" At Candace's glare, Arliss knew he had found his anchor into Candace's mind. Glancing at Nessa, he let her know that he wanted to handle this without magic, and she shut off her connection to Candace's thoughts. "Let me tell ya about my dear ol' dad, and you tell me if this sounds familiar. My dad, he was a violent man, both in words and in actions. To him, everythin' was someone else's fault, never his. Since his life wasn't the way he wanted it, he took it out on me. Called me weak… pathetic… worthless… scum. And that was when he wasn't in a striking mood. May God help me if he was in the mood to hit me. What are a few smacks among family, huh? Builds character."

Candace rubbed her cheek, still feeling the sting from where her uncle had backhanded her just a day ago. Arliss didn't miss that action and nodded, gently running a finger along the offended area. Candace winced, but after a moment allowed him to gently caress her.

"It always hurts…those wounds. You can go for years without thinking about them…and then one day, someone will brush against them…maybe even you'll just notice something connected to the person that dealt ya the wound…and it just flairs up again." Arliss paused, his gaze glassy. "I want to show you something Candace…something only few have seen."

With that, he threw off his coat and begun to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off then pulling the black tee off as well. Candace gulped, looking down at the marred skin she could see peaking out from under his arms and just below his waistband. Arliss carefully lifted one arm, then the other, showing her several faded burn scars. Pulling his pants down slightly revealed a jagged cut on his along his hip, the skin looking torn and hideous.

Nessa bit her lip, feeling her lover's pain as he bared the most painful reminders of his father and mother to the woman they had brought her. She had never expected him to lay his heart out like this, and she wanted nothing more then to run to him, hug him tight and tell Candace to go home. But, she knew this must be done, if their plan was to succeed. They had to get Candace to understand.

"My dear ol' dad…he knew how to beat a child without letting anyone know. You put your marks in hard to reach places, so people have to search to find them. And if they are goin' that far, then you can claim that they did it themselves, to frame 'em. How dare they hurt that little boy." his voice was now raw. "I won't show you what he did to me below the waist…the sick little torture he did when he was really drunk…" He smiled weakly. "But I'll give ya hint… my first memory of him is of my father doing something that… well… I couldn't go to the bathroom without screaming for about 3 months." He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "So tell me Candace…does that sound like anyone you know?"

Candace was crying now, for both herself and for Arliss….for every child that had to suffer through the wrath of an abusive parent or guardian. She luckily bore no physical scars…but the scars her uncle had implanted in her…

Her uncle felt that women were scum, that they deserved only to wait on their men and never say a word. She had watched her mother, a proud powerful woman, crumble and die. She had come a smiling shell, empty and soulless. It wasn't even her husband that did this…but her husband's brother that took everything from her.

Arliss' voice broke through her thoughts. "But do you know the difference between you and I?" When Candace looked up, she couldn't help but gasp. The wounds that littered Arliss' body were fading, leaving his skin clean. "I have the power to erase the past, and bring about a new future."

"h-how?" Candace whispered.

"The power that dwells within me…within myself and my Nessa." He smiled, pulling on his shirt. "IT does such things…allows us to perform miracles mere humans could never fathom. The powers of the shadow realm have made us more then mere mortals. We are…divine."

"It is this power we offer you." Nessa whispered in Candace's ear. "Imagine…having the power to do whatever you what…whenever you want, and no one can ever tell you no. Image a world where there are no voices telling you what you desire is wrong. No uncles, no weak willed parents, no pompous cousins…not even a conscious." Nessa patted her head, already sensing the question. "Yes, we can rid you of that little spoil sport too."

"Why…why me?"

"Because you are a kindred spirit." Arliss said softly, running a hand along her knee. "You are like us…and we need to stick together. With you at our side, we could rule this academy…make it a better place. With your skills and knowledge, we could change history forever." He leaned in closer, whispering softly in her ear. "You are the only one that can help us."

"Me?" Candace asked. Not since she had been the head of her school at the Girl's Academy had she felt needed…respected. Ever since she had given it all up, she had been not Candace, but Bastion's cousin. That girl that is related to Bastion. The average Ra.

"Of course…you know that you possess skills that many would find powerful…and you can only imagine what the shadow magic can do for you…your cousin Bakura has felt it, and he has become rich and famous."

"Yes…" Candace whispered, before snapping to her senses. "No…it nearly cost him his soul."

"That is because he was foolish." Nessa said. "He gained his power through another soul…we will graft the power onto yours."

"Imagine it for a moment Candace…imagine power that would allow you to commune with your very deck. Imagine being able to enhance your natural gifts a hundred fold. Oh, but there is so much more. This power can change you into everything you desire. Any flaw you hated will be wiped clean. A bad habit you possess? You will never do it again once the strength we offer is poured into your body. You will never be sick again…pain will mean nothing…you will be ageless…immortal." Arliss chuckled softly. "We offer you a chance to change your very makeup. We can remove every trace of the Misawa clan from your blood…from your dna, and replace it with a new makeup…our makeup."

"You could be our daughter." Nessa said, running her fingers through Candace's locks. "We would be the parents you deserve…guide you through life and give you all you desire. Never again would you uncle have any power over you. All claims, legally or otherwise…gone."

Candace couldn't help but close her eyes as they spoke to her, a soft smile playing along her lips at the thought of freeing herself from a fate of marrying a rich man and acting as his slave. She could duel, she could be her own woman, find who she wanted…not become barefoot and pregnant for some idiot that her uncle wanted to woe by selling her to him.

"We are the future Candace…the old gods are crumblin'. Seto Kaiba sits in his tower and watches the world go by. Maximillion Pegasus spends his days on islands, no longer concernin' himself with the matters of this planet. Joey Wheeler has settled for normality…Mai Valentine is retired. Only a handful of the old rulers exist: Yugi Moto, Guy Roads, Bakura Ryo. And even they cannot last forever. The new gods will soon be take'n their spots…and we offer you a chance to join our pantheon. You would be terrible and beautiful. The world will tremble at our might yet line up to glory before our feet." Arliss whispered ever so softly in her ear. "All you have to do is accept."

"How…how do I know you are telling the truth?" Candace whispered. "How do I know what you promise is not a trick?"

Nessa nodded. "A smart girl. You seek power but understand that with power brings lies. We were right to chose you." She began to walk away, leaving Arliss to work his final magic.

"Here is what will happen. At midnight, Nessa and I will be duelin' Bastion on top of the Ra Yellow dorm. We want you to be dueling with us, Candace. We'll be tellin' your dear cousin that this will be a duel with 4 people, and he will assume we mean a tag team duel. But in reality, this is a 4-way duel. During the duel, Bastion will behave as he would in any situation where you are his partner. Watch him…understand how he sees you." Arliss paused. "3 times he will betray you. After the third, we will use our magic to allow you to tap into your deck and select the one card needed to end the duel. If you can forgive Bastion, use it against us, and you will never see us again. But…if you realize that Bastion will never see you as an equal…that none of them will see you as an equal…well, the choice will be yours as to what to do about that." Arliss stood up, dusting his pants off. "Think about it."

&&&

Candace glared at her cousin. "Everything Arliss and Nessa told me has come to pass. I have seen your true colors, Bastion, and I will no longer sit idly by while you and your filth of a father try to break me as you have so many women." The young woman sneered. "I was your teacher Bastion, and allow me to give you a final lesson…never assume anything…even about yourself." She turned to the Rare Hunters. "Do it. Work your magic."

"Here?" Nessa asked, amused at the thought.

Candace nodded. "I don't want the taint of the Misawa clan in my blood for a moment longer." She locked eyes with Bastion. "And I want him to watch."

Alexander Milo began to step forward, rolling up his sleeves. "This has gone on far enough…" He made a beeline for Arliss, ready to take the Rare Hunter out before things got too wild. Alex barely had time to blink before Arliss lashed out, rushing across the roof and punching him in the gut then delivering a few rapid punches finished with an uppercut that left him out cold.

"ALEX!" Samantha screamed, all thought of hiding her secret gone as she ran at those that attacked her husband. Arliss merely backhanded her, sending her beside Alex, before nodding towards Prof. Stilton. James let out a moan as the strike ninja appeared behind him, striking him on the back of the head and knocking him out cold. The ninja then joined with the Shadow Slayer in restraining Bastion, forcing him to watch as Candace knelt down on the ground, facing the king and queen of the rare hunters.

"Now then…" Nessa said, watching as Samantha got to her knees and cradled Alexander's head in her lap. "If there is no more interruptions…" She and Arliss held out their hands, dark magic pooling between their fingers. "…it's time for us to give birth to our daughter."

"CANDACE!" Bastion yelled as the dark magic struck his cousin full-force, her own screams drowning out the thunder around them. Her body trembled as the shadow spell ripped through her flesh, searing her brain and turning her muscles to mush. She began to seizure, her breath coming out in ragged, short bursts as he eyes flickering in their sockets. The area around them all grew darker as the rest of the audience watched on as Candace continued to scream, clutching her head as her heart thudded in her chest rapidly. Then, it began to slow.

Thud…thud……thud…………thud………………….thud…………………………………thud…………………………………………………………….nothing.

And she was gone.

"NO!" Bastion screamed. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He cried out, over and over, eyes locked onto his dear cousin as the shadows slowly enveloped her, leaving a black mound in her place. "You lied to her…used her…for what? To get to me? What did she do to deserve being used as your pawn."

"Bastion, Bastion…" Arliss said softly. "Even at the end…it is all about you."

THUD!

The group froze as they heard the noise coming from the black cocoon.

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Someone isn't happy." Nessa sang softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The woman formerly known as Candace Misawa screamed as she burst from her shell, dark magic radiating from her body as she stood forth, hands balled into fists. Her eyes glowed black, as did Arliss' and Nessa's, as she took in the sight before her. The tattered remains of her Ra Yellow Jacket barely clung to her new form, her body having changed in the brief moments of her death. She now stood taller, rivaling Nessa in height. Like the queen, she had gained new curves, and her hair hung long down her back. Her body was strong, toned with muscles that she flexed every once and a while. She shifted on the balls of her feet, before looking down at her jacket in disgust. She reached down, tearing the garment away and leaving her naked, only for Arliss to wrap his purple duster around her form. She looked at him, her black eyes growing soft as she looked at her king, a soft happy smile gracing her face.

"Da?" She whispered, running a hand along his cheek.

"That's right, my dear. Daddy is right here." Arliss whispered, hugging her tightly. She returned the embrace, nuzzling his neck softly.

"As is mommy." Nessa whispered.

"Mum." The woman said softly, her voice now that of the cockney accent she had once adapted, before her trip to the academy. She turned to her new mother, confused "I feel…free." She smiled softly.

"You are, my darling daughter." Nessa said. "Finally free."

"Candace…" Bastion whispered. "Candace…don't fall for this…."

"Miss Misawa…" Chancellor Shepard said.

"The name ain't Candace Misawa." The newest Rare Hunter said, turning a sharp eye to the group.

"Then what is it?" Jaden asked, ever to the point.

"Cassandra…Cassandra Locke'art." Cassandra stepped forward, energy still crackling from her body. The power she was unleashing whipped around her, causing the roof to crack and buckle every time she took a step. She approached Bastion, waving the ninja and slayer away. "Bastion?" She asked timidly.

"Candace…" Bastion begged. "Fight it…"He looked upon his cousin, her eyes soft. "You can…"

Cassandra kicked him in the gut, before grinding her heel right into his groin, making Bastion cry out in agony.

"That is for treatin' me like scum." She whispered. She walked back to her 'parents', who nodded with approval. "Spread the word…the rare 'unters are 'ere to stay. You can submit…or you can die." The Englishwoman looked down at the broken, both physically and mentally, form of her cousin. "This endth the lesson."

Cassandra, Arliss and Nessa began to laugh as the shadows surrounded them, blocking any chance the stunned still group had to reach them. After a minute, only the echoes of their dark laughter filled the night as the gang stood there…

"Hey guys?"

They all turned to see Hayden McGregor standing in the stairwell's doorway. He looked at them, confused.

"I heard noises…what's going on…where's Candace?"

Next Time on G/X: Hunters

Arliss and Nessa have gained a strong lead, with the rights to duel when they please and a new daughter, Cassandra Lockehart. As Arliss slowly begins to show parts of his master plan, Jaden and friends are sidetracked by a Dueling Giant, a wildman, the arrival of a Yugi Doppelganger and a mysterious Slifer that is more then 'he' appears to be. While one side works to strength their hold, and another to deal with all manner of strange duelists, the week will end with Samantha Ciro's harpies…taking on the e-heroes?

It's a wild week.

Thunder at Dawn, Part One

_Author's Note: From the first moment Candace Misawa appeared, I knew this final scene would take place. I have planned it out, and waited since the beginning of the story to pull this scene out of my brain and put it on paper. I only hope that you enjoyed it as much I did. _

_I'd also like to remind everyone that if you review, you will receive a response and I will try and answer and questions, comments or suggestions you send_

_The next chapter will span one week, jumping from the morning after the duel to the end of the week, with flashbacks. I am going to assume things with the timeline a bit. Namely:_

_-The Tennis Duel accorded the day all of them returned. That is why Bastion never appears, he is busy working on figuring out how to defeat Arliss._

_-The Dueling Giant was stealing cards during the Christmas break, and the duel against him occurs the day after the events of this chapter._

_-The wildman has also been activate during the Christmas break, and his duel occurs the day after the giant's_

_-Yugi's deck appears at the school the day after the wildman duel._

_-Blair joined the Slifer Dorm the day after Yugi's deck came._

_I will most likely use this idea for the next couple chapters, so I don't have to have long spans a period between events in the story and show. I am beginning to move away from the show and focus on the Rare Hunters and what they are doing._


	30. Thunder at Dawn Part 1

Tuesday Morning 

Nessa murmured softly as she stretched, allowing the light that was slowly drifting through the winds to play along her skin. She smiled as she allowed her senses to shake away their own sleepiness one at a time. Running her fingers along the silky sheets, she reached out to find her lover, maybe even engage in a little morning romp.

"Snork!"

Nessa scrunched up her noise as the startling sound, deciding that she still didn't want to open her eyes and figure out what had made that horrid noise. Instead, she allowing her hand to continue its travel across the open expanse of the bed towards her darling Arliss. Finally finding a body, her fingers danced up the side, only to find that the form she was caressing was much to soft to be Arliss.

And it had two soft mounds that she knew Arliss didn't have.

"Seems the baby crawled into bed with us."

Nessa blinked, looking up to find Arliss looking over at her, smiling softly. She looked down to find Cassandra sleeping between them, curled up tight and clutching a pillow in a death grip. She glanced back up at Arliss, who was trying very hard not to burst into laughter. Nessa knew how he was feeling.

"I'm not breast feeding her." Nessa said, crossing her arms. Arliss gave her a pout and she sighed. "There is plenty of time for incest-style love. Right now, since I can't get in my morning romp, I want eggs…bacon too."

The King of the Rare Hunters sighed good naturally. "As you command, my beautiful queen." He ran his fingers through his new daughter's hair. "And you keep an eye on ht little one, ok?"

Nessa nodded politely as Arliss left the room, only to begin to chuckle as Cassandra's eyes opened. "Now that was some good acting."

"Thank mum." Cassandra said, stretching. "Didn't much feel like facing da in a baggy t-shirt and borrowed panties."

"I can imagine." Nessa said with a smirk, hopping out of bed and hurrying over to her closet. "Now, I am sure there are some things for you to wear in here, so lets take a look. I'll have to convince Arliss to take us on another shopping trip this week…can't have you stealing all my clothing now."

"None proper and all that?" Cassandra asked, leaping up and bouncing on the bed. Nessa watched the young woman play and shook her head.

"No, not proper at all for a good British woman."

"Good British woman my arse." Cassandra said. "Just call me Eliza Dolittle, right gov'nor?"

Nessa burst out into laughter before joining her daughter in jumping on the bed, the bedroom filling with giggles as the goofed around for a few minutes. Finally calming down, mother and daughter headed to the large walk in closet, only to find a note hanging on the inside of the door:

For trickin' me girls into makin' breakfast, I have chores for you to do. So get those lovely behinds in gear and get dressed, we have work to do.

-Arliss

"ARLISS!" Nessa shouted.

"DA!" Cassandra added, Arliss' laughter echoed in the room as the door opened and the invisible Arliss ran out of the room.

&&&

"How are my patients today?"

Alexander Milo glared at the doctor as she entered, his arms crossed along his chest. He squared his jaw, only to wince as pain shot through it. Arliss could throw a punch with the best of them.

Dr. Adie Valin shook her head. "None of that, or you will be stuck in here for 2 weeks instead of one." She scolded.

"Fine." Alex muttered, trying to avoid moving his jaw as much as he could. He was still pissed that he was stuck here for a whole week while his ribs healed and his jaw was watched over. The doctor said that he had a few hairline fractures that, with a weeks time should heal, but they couldn't risk him running about and reinjure himself.

A least he had good company.

James Stilton was out like a light, a nice bump sitting right between his skull and neck from where that Strike Ninja had struck him. Dr. Valin had said that he could leave the next day, free to run about and teach and not spend all his time cooped up in the room with nothing to do.

In the bed a few feet away from him laid Bastion Misawa, band up more then he was. The doctors had put him on painkillers, the only way to keep him from groaning or whimpering whenever his bruised bits-and-pieces bumped into his thighs. This normally wouldn't have been too bad, but Bastion had suffered more injuries.

"How is Hayden?" Alex managed to grunt out.

Chancellor Shepard shook his head. When Hayden had first arrived on the roof after that horrid duel, they had been left speechless, unsure what to say to the young man. They all knew he cared about Candace…but most of them simply assumed it was just him being his lecherous self. Yet, there was no easy way for someone to tell the young man all that had happened.

So Jaden just blurted out.

The young Slifer, in his own blunt way, told Hayden everything: How Candace had been kidnapped, how Arliss and Nessa had dueled her and Bastion, how Candace had grown angry with her cousin and in the end switched sides. No longer Candace, but Cassandra Lockehart…a rare hunter.

Hayden had reacted badly.

Jaden had barely finished before the Scotsman was on the fallen Brit, pummeling him as hard as he could. Bastion hadn't been able to defend himself, and it took the efforts of Zane, Jaden, Syrus and Chancellor Shepard to pull the raging duelist away from Bastion's limp form.

The end result was Bastion being left with a few cracked ribs that would require rest for a few days and Hayden being on house arrest for a month. Hayden would have to watch all his classes through close circuit TV, his food delivered to him, and not allowed any unapproved guests.

Which, at the moment, was looking very good for Professor Milo.

"What…about my…class." He ground out

Chancellor Shepard shrugged. "Most likely we will get Dr. Crowler to sub for you this week Alexander…though we'll need someone for Prof. Stilton too."

Alex nodded, not happy he would be missing out on classes or stuck in the hospital. He had work to do, and he couldn't be watching Arliss and the other rare hunters if he was trapped in this damn room. But there was little he could do. He couldn't explain why he wanted to leave, and other then Samantha, there was no one else he could call upon to help him.

"Anything else?" Prof. Milo asked as Dr. Valin made her way out, leaving the two men alone with a sleeping student and a knocked out teacher.

Chancellor Shepard sighed. "It goes without saying…but I don't want the news of these rare hunters getting out the students. There is enough of a panic as it is with this duel giant running about, I don't want the students living in fear when they learn there are duelists on this island that are allowed the legally duel any time…and can use the ante rule…"

Alex nodded his head. "No…tell…Crowler." Shepard looked at him strangely. "Blabber-mouth."

"Ah…yes, that is true." Shepard said with a grimace, realizing just how bad things would get if Crowler learned that his prize student was really the leader of the new Rare Hunters. "Perhaps this should remain between the few of us that know the story already?" Alex nodded, and the chancellor smiled. "Good…you get better Alex…we'll think of something to deal with Arliss and Nessa…and Cassandra."

As he left, neither men noticed Prof. Stilton's eyes open slightly and watch Alex settle into the bed.

&&&

Thursday Afternoon 

Cassandra wiped her brow with a spare rag, before clicking off the light that hung above her workbench. Her father had provided her 2 days ago with a workshop and a beat up computer, asking her to work on repairing the damage done to it. It had taken her all this time to rewire parts of it, repair the connectors and replace some minor pieces, but she was done.

It was amazing how much her mind had changed since her rebirth. While before she was handy with all things machine in nature, she now seemed to be a master. The mainframe of the computer should have taken her at least a week to get back in working order, but instead took only a few hours. Her mind was working faster then she could ever imagine, and it was allowing her to do things that she knew should be taking more time.

"Put this away." She said, tossing a soldering gun behind her back. IN an instant, a hand reached out, catching the item and placing it into the massive, wheeled toolbox that Cassandra had been given. The newest rare hunter turned to look at her spirit partner: Jinzo #7. The small little cyborg looked at her, waiting for further instructions. "That is all for now." The machine monster nodded, fading away back into the corner of her own mind that Cassandra could never view: The world of her KA.

When she had first learned of her duel spirit, she had been disappointed to meet the little half robot. Jinzo Number 7 stood only 3 feet tall, and didn't talk as much as let out high pitch squeaks. She smiled, remembering her first response upon Arliss helping her bringing out her KA: _"My ka is a baby robot?"_

Moving through the halls, she made her way to her father's office, knowing that he could already sense her. Sure enough, as she turned the corner she found herself face to face with her dad, who was leaning against a wall.

"Ya finish?" He asked simply.

Cassandra held up the last piece of the computer: A circuitry board protected by a clear plastic bag. "All in working order." She said with a smile. "So, what be next then, hmm?"

Arliss smirked and pushed forward, walking briskly past his office and to a doorway Cassandra had never noticed before. Placing his hand upon the middle of the wooden door, he chanted a few lines of latin. There was a hiss of black magic, and the door fell back, bridging the hidden pit filled with spikes. Cassandra gave her father a look, who shrugged.

"Can't be to careful here darlin'." He replied, before walking brazenly upon the door and heading into the darkness, Cassandra on his heels. After about 30 seconds the two of them began to descend some stairs, and the British rare hunter could smell fresh air and sea salt clinging to the walls.

"Rock…" She whispered, noticing for the first time that their surroundings had changed from that of wood to raw stone. "What is this place?"

"A cave." Arliss said simply. "There are caves all over this academy…or should I say under. This island is littered with them, and you can easily go anywhere you want by knowing which way to turn. Now, keep close, I don't want ya getting' lost on me." He continued along down the tunnel, Cassandra keeping pace. Soon, the two of them found themselves in a wide-open cavern. The entire thing was illuminated by lights Arliss had strung up along the walls, giving the place a mystical glow. Crates, boxes and large objects covered by sheets were at their right, while to their left sat at least 10 motorcycles and several cars. But what was most impressive was the underground lake in front of them, the dark water still and quiet. The only thing ruining the smooth surface was the large dark yacht that sat a bit out, connected to the 'beach' by a wooden dock. Sitting on land, ready to be launched was a speedboat of the same color scheme.

"What is this place?" Cassandra asked.

"It's many things, my darlin' daughter. It is a storage room of sorts. It also serves as a place of departure, as well as a hideout should we need to leave the mansion." He wagged a finger at her as he turned to the right. "But the most important thing is what is under these sheets. For you see…" He paused, a wicked half grin, have sneer on his face. "…these things are the first key to our takin' over this miserable little island." With that little intro, Arliss threw off the sheets.

Underneath, Cassandra saw 4 large machines, that from her eyes appeared to be like rickety old copiers one would find in an abandoned office building. Each one was a duel gray, wires hanging out of them and some of the casing cracked. There appeared to be rollers on two of them, while the others merely had thin slots on both ends. On a table nearby sat the computer she had been working on, and next to that sat an even larger tool case then the one that Arliss had given her to use while working in her workshop. Looking at her father, should couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes as he ran a finger along each machine.

"Beautiful…it's true what they say…one man's trash is another man's treasure." He looked up at his daughter. "We have work to do."

"Doing what?" Cassandra asked softly.

"Putting these three here together."

&&&

Hayden paced his room, ranting a storm to no one in particular. Which made sense, considering there was no one to talk to anyway.

"Stupid Bastion…the lad gets me locked in this thing after he has to go and be a well done idiot and send my Candace to the dark side or whatever they were jabbering about. And then…and then they won't even let me see her for a month! A month!" Hayden lashed out, kicking his bed. "This is cruel and unusual!" He screamed, hoping to disturb some of his neighbors. If he was going to be miserable, then he wanted the rest of them to be as well.

All this time, his mind kept returning once more to the news he had received that horrid night: That the Candace he knew, that he cared for was gone, and in her place was someone else entirely. He had stood stock still as Jaden had told him about Arliss Lockehart and Nessa Lockehart being, infact, the King and Queen of a new group of Rare Hunters. He had shook with anger as he learned of Candace's kidnapping, and felt like crying when he heard of Candace's decision to join with the two.

But it was when he heard of Bastion's actions that he had lashed out, wanting to deal out the pain he felt on the inside to Bastion, so that the brit could feel it on the outside. He didn't sugar coat it, nor did he pretend any different: The fall of Candace and the rise of this Cassandra was all Bastion's fault.

"Bastion…that lad has been a thorn in my side too long…and now he goes and destroys my Candace? GAA!" He shouted once more.

"Hey, keep it down!" A voice called out from the hall.

"come in here and make me!" Hayden answered back, resuming his pacing. "my heart is broken! My soul is broken…" he struck out, driving his hand through a wall. "…my hand is broken. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

&&&

Saturday 

"How are you feeling?" Samantha asked, stroking Alex's forehead. The professor grumbled slightly, but leaned into her touch all the same. "I told them that I was bringing you the class assignments." She held up his briefcase.

"But…there were no assignments." He said.

Samantha Ciro-Milo smiled, opening the briefcase and pulling out two large white paper bags. "I had the chef at the Girl's Dorm cook these up special." Alexander's eyes nearly tripled in size as she brought out a triple bacon cheeseburger and enough fries to choke a horse. "I figured, what with you being stuck on a liquid diet this week, that we should celebrate your getting out of here with a better meal then what you'd get normally."

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Alex asked as he grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth.

"Not today…but if you think I'm kissing those greasy lips now…"

Alexander snorted and shook the bag right in her face. "Come on…I know you want some."

"No thanks." Samantha said, opening her own bag and reaching in, smiling as she pulled out a fist full of curly fries. "I have my own."

"She-Devil!" Alex laughed, trying to snatch one out of her grubby little hands. The Greek Duelist quickly moved out of the way, and Alexander Milo resigned himself to eating what she had prepared for him. "You know, as bad as these last few days have been, at least Bastion and James are gone. I swear, between Bastion's muttering under his breath and Stilton always looking at me, I was about ready to go insane."

"I can imagine." Samantha said as she took a dainty bite out of her own single cheeseburger. "That James Stilton just feels wrong…there is something off about him."

"Tell me about it." Alexander muttered, taking a huge bite of his burger. "God!" He exclaimed through a mouth of meat, "how I have missed solid food!"

"I can see that." Samantha said, shielding her eyes with her hand. "I'd prefer not to…"

"Ha, ha, ha." He muttered, taking another bite out of his burger. "So…" He asked, once he had swallowed his mouthful, "What did you think of the big event on the roof Monday?"

"With Arliss and Nessa?" Samantha asked. "It changes things…it defines better what you have to do."

"Yea…" Alex said, mood darkening. "There is a lot of work to be done now that their secret is out."

"So what is our next move?"

Alexander was about to say something when the doors to the hospital wing burst open, and a young brown haired slifer came storming in, a half smile on his face and his eyes alit.

"Hey, Prof. Milo! I heard you were getting out of here and I figured that nothing would make a better "Welcome back" present then a duel! So let's throw down and get our games on!"

Alexander frowned, looking at Samantha. "Is it just me, or does that boy look and sound like Jaden?"

"It isn't just you."

"And is it just me, or is that boy NOT Jaden Yuki."

"Again, it isn't just you." Samantha turned the Jaden Clone. "May I present Mr. Dhmitri Davenport. He is the Ra Yellow that stole Yugi Moto's deck."

"He's the kid everyone was worried was with the Rare Hunters?"

Dhmitri frowned. "Whoa, I am not with the Rare Hunters. I am a hero, and I don't side with villains. I stick up for my friends and fight for what is right! Now come on, let's get some gaming on!"

"Yea…no thanks." Alex said, turning back to his burger.

"Aw, come on man!" Dhmitri whined, reverting back to his normal accent. "Jaden Yuki can throw a rock and find a duelist to take on, and I get no one! Do you realize that since he got back, he's dueled 4 people! I wouldn't be surprised if he's dueling someone else right now! Yet, I put together a killer deck and gout, and no one wants to duel me! Come on Professor Milo…"

"Dhmitri, let me explain what is going to happen: I will beat you in this duel. Badly. Embarrass you completely as some might say. And after I destroy you, you are going to get sad, mope for a few hours, then you will buy a cord blazer and begin running around pretending to be me. And while it might be fun having a smaller, more annoying version of myself traipsing around the academy, I'd prefer not being sued by Mike Myers and New Line Cinemas for copyright infringement." Alex pointed a fry at the Ra Duelist. "So, in the mortal words of silent film star Charlie Chaplin, get the hell out of here before I beat you with a sack of quarters."

"Did Mr. Chaplin really say that?" Samantha asked.

"He was a very angry man."

"Come on…one little duel…I bet you have some sweet moves!"

Alex shook his head, looking at his young bride. "Amazing…we've discovered a more annoying version of Jaden."

"Shall I call Ripley's?" Samantha asked with all the seriousness in the world. "Still, Mr. Davenport is persistent…perhaps I will duel with him."

"Your funeral." Alex said, licking some mayo from his fingers.

Samantha Ciro stood up from the bed, packing away the rest of her meal for later. "Come on Dhmitri, I want to finish this before my burger gets cold."

Dhmitri nodded. "Alright!" he exclaimed, reverting back to his Jaden voice. "You took on Arliss Lockehart and nearly beat him…I can't wait to see what cool cards you have in your deck…come on Samantha, get your game on!"

"The game has already been brought." Samantha said, activating her duel disk. She was glad she had brought it, knowing that rare hunters now lurked everywhere and it was safest to have your dueling gear with you.

"Ladies first." Dhmitri said.

Samantha nodded. "I'll summon Harpie Lady # 1 to the field." As the card hit her duel disk, there was a flash of light, and a small Harpie lady appeared, about half her normal size.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

Alex snorted. "You're joking, right? No?" He shook his head sadly. "Look at your duel disk Dhmitri…there is a little button on there purely to reduce the size of your monsters to fit smaller dueling areas."

"Cool!" Dhmitri said. "And the name is Jaden! Now, I am going set one monster on the field in defense mode, then throw down this facedown. Your move!"

Samantha drew her next card, smiling slightly. "First, I will set one card on the field. Next, I will summon Flying Kamakiri #1 to the field." Once again, a little monster appeared next to Samantha. Only this one was a small bug creature. "Next, I will be activating this card: The Nobleman of Crossout, destroying you downface monster." A sword swung out at Dhmitri's downface monster, cleaving Elemental Hero Clayman in two. "And now, Kamakiri, attack Mr. Davenport directly!"

"Mr. Yuki!" Dhmitri exclaimed as he was struck. (Dhmitri-2600)

"Whatever." Alex muttered. "You get him Sammy."

"There will be no getting in here!" Dhmitri said with an air of confidence. "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart, in attack mode!" On Dhmitri's side of the field, Wildheart appeared, towering over them all, so tall that he had to crouch to fit in the room. "oops, turning the button the wrong way…" He fumbled with his duel disk, the hero shrinking down to a foot tall. "Now then, don't get use to him, because I am going to use Miracle Fusion to combined Clayman and Wildheart into the Elemental Hero Rockheart!" Dhmitri threw down the spell card and waited.

And waited

And waited.

"Hey, what's going on? I played the spell, I chose the two monsters, why aren't they fusing?"

Alexander sat up. "Wait a minute…there is no Rockheart in the e-hero line."

"What do you mean?" Dhmitri said. "I just made him."

"You can't make up monsters…you have to have their fusion card…" All he got in response was a blank stare. "You don't have any of the fusion cards, do you?"

"Are they important?" Dhmitri asked, scratching his head.

"YES THEY ARE IMPORTANT!" Alexander shouted. "You can't fuse monsters together without them. And even if you could, there is no Elemental Hero Rockheart!"

"There isn't?" Dhmitri asked. "oh." Samantha swore she saw Wildheart roll its eyes. "Well then…I guess I will just attack with Wildheart then. Attack the Bug Thing Wildheart!" The E-Hero, with no real enthusiasm, leapt up and slashed the bug in two, before landing back beside the RA duelist. (Samantha-3900)

However, while Dhmitri expected her to be upset, Samantha wasn't. Infact, she was smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Davenport. Your attack allowed me to use my Flying Kamakiri's special effect: I can summon one wind monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to the field. And the monster I chose is the Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!"

From above Samantha came a squeal, and a fat little baby dragon fluttered over her head, let out yelps as it tried to land gracefully. It failed, and landed right into Samantha's outstretched arms, the duelist cradling it before setting the baby on the ground. The Pet Dragon promptly sat down beside Samantha and yawned, a burst of fire coming from its mouth.

"Ok…" Dhmitri said. "That thing is…different."

"I would be worried if I were you…didn't you ever hear that babies have incredible potential." Samantha drew her next card. "I think I will show you just how much potential. I activate Hysteric Party!" On Samantha's side of the field, a blue vortex appeared, the wind being sucked out of it. "First, I must send a card to the graveyard, like this Cyber Harpie card." The card appeared on her side of the field, only to be claimed by the portal, which was now churning the opposite direction. "By paying the price, the trap card will now allow me to bring out any Harpie Lady cards in my graveyard…like my Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady #1!"

As the two different harpies appeared on the field, the Pet Dragon let out a squeal and stood up, toddling towards the two harpies. Walking up to the first one, it began to nuzzle her before moving onto the second, almost tripping a few times before coming next to the Cyber harpie.

"What may appear to be a simple greeting is actually something much more. For every harpie I have on the field, my little baby dragon gets a new effect. Now, thanks to my two harpies, not only can he be the only monster you target for attacks, but his attack points double to 2400!" The baby let out a happy roar as it began to age rapidly, soon reaching maturity. Now two feet tall, it stood up and glared at the e-hero Dhmitri had out. "And there is more. Thanks to my Harpie Lady #1, my Baby Dragon gets another 300 points, becoming a 2700 attacker!" The dragon let out another roar as more energy poured into him. "First, I will have my powered up Harpie Lady #1 attack your e-hero! Gail Strike!" The Harpie let out a scream, sending a blast of wind that torn apart Wildheart. "And now, Harpie's Pet Not-so-much-anymore-a-Baby Dragon, attack Dhmitri directly!"

"AAAA!" Dhmitri screamed as the blast of fire from the dragon struck him, sending him into a wall. (Dhmitri-0)

Samantha walked up to Dhmitri, looking down at the duelist, his wing flung off and face twisted in pain. "You're done…I've beat you…as Jaden would say…that's game."

Dhmitri managed a weak smile. "That was…a fun duel. We'll have to try it again some time." And with that, he slinked off to do whatever he did best.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't the last time we've seen Mr. Dhmitri Davenport?" Alexander asked.

&&&

Hayden was laying on his bed, throwing a rubber band ball into the air and catching it as it came down. Up, down, up, down…

Normally, he would have been on his computer or watched TV, but the school was punishing him. They had found out that he had managed to hack his way through the school's internet firewall to get on the playboy website. The result was him losing all electricity to his room during non-school hours.

Of course, they didn't realize that he hadn't been on the playboy website. No, he had used one of his custom programs that would make it look like he was on the playboy website, knowing that they would expect him to look at such things.

Instead, he had been on another site, posting fake nudes of Bastion for prison inmates to see. The thought of the description he had included with the picture made him smile. This was war now, and he was going to win. No one messed with his…

"Locked in a room…nothing to do…I should have known you'd be playing with your balls."

Hayden looked over and gapped, letting out a yelp when the rubber band ball he had been throwing, and forgotten, obeyed the laws of gravity and slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. The Ra Yellow duelist curled up tight, groaning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say balls? I meant ball." The intruder said with a chuckle, pulling herself all the way through the window and into the room.

"Candace?" Hayden managed to gasp out, before he found the young woman on top of him, a lusty grin on her face.

"The name is Cassandra…and face it Spider-Man…you just hit the jackpot."

Next Time on GX: Hunters

Cassandra is lonely, and it seems that her rebirth has caused her to develop a lecherous streak that will make Hayden blush. Will the Scotsman be able to survive the now supercharged duelist…and her parents once they learn about their meeting? Meanwhile, Alexander and Samantha deal with James Stilton shadowing them. He knows something is up, and now the two lovers must find a way to ditch their new stalker. And Chancellor Shepard, along with Alexis and Zane, tries his hardest to keep the secret of the Rare Hunters from everyone.

Behind the backdrop of Jaden and Bastion's duel to be the school's representative is a tale of love, lies and secrets as everyone tries to keep the world out of their business. The first storm is over, the last echoes of thunder are fading…or are those the sounds of a new tempest on the way?

Thunder at Dawn Part 2

Author's Note: There is once again a subtle Buffy the Vampire Slayer joke in this chapter: If Dawn is in trouble, it must be Tuesday.

I have a new job writing articles for Check them out on the front page.

Quite a few people have asked me if I ever plan to do something with Weapons of the Gods, my first fic. It's known to some that I began doing a revamp of the story, but stopped after 15 chapters. The reason is that I broke up with my girlfriend, the creator of the character Raia Chitoshi and Kaikou. Since these two characters play such a big part in the first weapons, it was hard to go and either get rid of them, or continue writing (which felt wrong.).

But at the moment, I've begun to get tingles in my head about a way to do Weapons of the Gods in the G/X Hunters universe. It would involve a lot of changes, and the story would look almost nothing like it did currently, but I think it would be an amazing fic to write that would span about 52 chapters or so. The big problem is that with the completing of my novel, doing HUNTERS and the articles, along with my regular life. But the idea is spinning. I don't know, perhaps I'll find someone to help me write it, or I will slowly begin writing it myself and posting a chapter every month or so. No idea.

Currently, the story would take place after the fall of the millennium items in the Duel monsters anime. The story would focus on yugi finding his place, Seto setting up the academy, and the appearance of Geno Roads and Dr. Kevin Allen. The plot is a lot different then the original, with less focus on Geno and more on what it means to live in the world after the disappearance of the Millennium Magic. There are a few plot twists that I don't want to reveal, butI think would make this fic truly amazing.

Anyway, see you guys next week.


	31. Thunder at Dawn Part 2

"Candace?" Hayden asked, trying to pull himself away from the beautiful duelist that was currently laying upon him. The young woman grinned like cat that had just caught a big tasty mouse, running her hands along his arms before grasping his wrists hard with only one hand and holding them in place. He noticed for the first time her change in outfit: A black tank top and super tight shorts that were more like bikini underwear. A pair of sunglasses were on her face, and over her shoulders was a purple duster, the sleeves completely ripped off to leave her arms bare.

"Cassandra." She whispered, running kisses along his neck up towards his ear lobe, sucking it into her mouth and nibbling on it with her teeth lightly, like a puppy with a chew toy.

Hayden groaned, only to shake himself from his stupor. "Candace, what are you doing?"

"I am spendin' time with a very, very sexy man." She whispered. "And the name is Cassandra, my cute little Scotsman." She ground her hips into his. "Or is it my cute _big_ Scotsman."

"Can…Cassandra, you shouldn't be here?"

"Why not?" She asked him, cocking her head to one side. "Is there another girl 'ere? I don't mind…she can watch."

"Not that, lass." Hayden said, trying not to moan as Cassandra's free hand slipped under his shirt and began to play against his skin. "T-the thing is, the school has me under house arrest…and as n-nice as it is that you came to visit me Cassie, I doubt you're on the approved guest list."

Cassandra pouted. "And why wouldn't I be?"

"Because they think your evil."

"Well, there is that." She said nonchalantly. "What else?"

"There has to be more!" Hayden asked in surprise.

"Well, of course. I mean, I think all of them are evil, they think I am evil, so it all balances out."

Hayden frowned. "Doubt it works that way lassie."

"Oh, it should though." Cassandra said, her fingers circling his belly button before sliding down the waist of his pants. The young man leapt away, shocked by the sudden actions of the woman on the bed with him. "Oi! Didn't give you permission to be movin' away from me. Now get that sexy arse back where it belongs so I can play with it!"

"Uh…no thanks lass. Think I'll be keepin' me behind right where it is, thank you. Don't need more punishment for when Bastion kills me for being with his cousin."

"News flash, I ain't that little wankers cousin no more. All new genetics 'ere. Notice the more shapely body, the new ta tas, and this nice arse…" Cassandra gave her rear a smack. "Come on…what's not to like?"

Hayden licked his lips, staring holes into said ass, before mentally slapping himself. "Listen Cassandra…I'm just confused right now. Last I saw you, you were happy…now I hear that you might be evil…"

"Ain't no maybe. Totally evil 'ere…I'm the new Big Bad, as my da would say." She grinned. "Come on…don't like the bad girls Hayden?" She began to slink her way towards him, eyes slowly turning black.

Hayden gulped. "Yea…I think it would be best love if we took it slow…"

"Aw, the wankers shove you in the 'ole, and now you've gone all 6s and 7s." Cassandra said with a pout. She stood up, but not before grabbin' Hayden by the hair and forcing him into a soul-searing kiss. "You, me, behind the dueling arena, 7 o'clock. I want to spend time with my prince." She sashayed back to the window, before quickly turning. "And just to make sure my little pervert comes…" She then promptly lifted the hem of her shirt up, leaving her chest completely exposed. Hayden let out an eep, tumbling over his bed, his head making a horrible "Crack!" as it hit the floor. "See you are 7, big boy."

&&&

Bastion sat in his room, plugging in the information on Jaden Yuki's deck into his computer system. The lights were low, the window closed so he didn't have to watch the rest of the duelists having fun in-between. Yes, it was technically his day off…but with his duel with Jaden only 2 days away, he simply could not afford to stop. There was no such time for silly games or exploring the wild outdoors. Bastion Misawa had a duel to win.

'Keep the mind focus, or it will idle to other things.'

He had spent his morning recalibrating the system, working in new algorithms to help improve the system. He had also hit upon uploading a list of all the current Duel Monster cards that were in print. This way, he could not only find out what card combination would be most effective against the Slifer red duelist, but also what cards he could work on gaining to help better his game. Add in to this a more refined strength and weakness weighted rating for each opponent's card, and the Ra Yellow duelist had insured there would be no mistakes like last night's…

'No. Don't even think about it.' Bastion ran his fingers through his hair. 'I need to focus on the duel at hand…not at the duels that were on hand.'

Jaden Yuki's deck was an interesting deck, Bastion knew that. The Elemental Heroes weren't known for their power, like the Cyber Dragons. Nor were they known for their effects, like the Cyber Angels and Cyber Warriors. They weren't even known for their combos, like Bastion's own prized Water Dragon or Batterymen.

No, the power of the deck game through a combination of all that. It was one thing to be able to have power, or effect, or combos. But by simply having one of those things, a duelist risked himself. Jaden combined all of these into a tight fit deck that, with luck and spirit, could win. It was a deck all about teamwork, where one simply wasn't focused on one combo; they were focused on simply getting pieces out and seeing what combo would be created.

The Elemental Heroes Deck was like that Justice League thingie he had heard other children talk about. A group of heroes, each with a skill, teaming up to take out enemies they normally couldn't face. 'Exactly like a society of heroes.' Bastion thought with a smile. 'So the question is, how do you defeat a group that can bring out any combination it wants?'

Pausing from his thoughts, Bastion looked over his desk, pausing at the list of duelists he still had to put information about in his computer. He felt himself freeze up as he stared at one name.

'Arliss' A voice in his mind hissed. 'That damn Southern Wanker. He poisoned Candace against me…set me up to make me look like a fool!' Bastion stood up, pacing back and forth, ranting silently against the world. 'He twisted my actions, made Candace go against me…made everyone question my motives! I don't have the time to answer every little question about ever little thing I do!' Bastion resisted the urge to punch his fist through a wall, he was that upset. 'Who is he to think that he can dare and question the way I act! I am Bastion Misawa…well above that little American's station…him and his tart of a girlfriend.

'And Candace…how could she betray me like that? She knows her place, and it is supporting me! Without me, she would be nothing…and how does she show her gratitude? By kicking me while I was down…by stealing my victory! No more!' Bastion eyes seemed to grow darker as he looked up to the ceiling. 'As God as my witness, I will take my revenge upon the Rare Hunters! And once I do, Candace will crawl on her knees, begging for forgiveness! Chancellor Shepard will realize my genius…duelists will flock to ME!'

&&&Later that Night&&&

Cassandra frowned, checking her watch for a 5th time before looking up at the last rays of the setting sun. the sky was a mix of deep purple and orange, like the fires of hell had been unleashed.

She had left without saying much to her da and mum, just letting them know she was heading out and that she would be back later. Her da was busy working on something with mum, Cassandra wasn't for sure. They had been hovering around an easel, Arliss describing some warrior or ninja or something while Nessa sketched out the basics. Cassandra hadn't bothered to figure out what was going on: She was tired from working on the machines down in the cavern, and she wanted to go see her man, not waste time talking about drawings.

Now, as the day gave way to night, Cassandra felt a bit of her old nervousness creep into her head. 'What 'f 'e ain't goin' to come…what 'f 'e doesn't trust me anymore because I ain't wit his side no more?' Her mum had warned her of such thoughts, how at times early on she had felt Vanessa clawing up from the depths of her soul to try and cast doubt on her actions.

Each of them so far had been altered by their rebirth: Her father had gone from a meek, quiet child, victim of a violent home and poverty, to a cunning, strong warrior that spoke his mind, fought to the death…but would never betray those he loved. Her mother been remolded from the happy little doormat that let everyone do as they wished into an aggressive, confident woman who knew her wants and needs and embraced them. And Cassandra, who as Candace had been an anger repressed woman, who fought against everything, even her own emotions…found herself opening up all her emotions and let go of her anger in exchange for happiness.

And that's why her heart was about to break. If Hayden didn't show…after putting her love on the line…

"Hey there lassie." A smooth voice called out from the shadows that were growing around Cassandra. She managed to not jump in fright, and instead turned gracefully to see Hayden standing there, a bit nervous sure, but still, he was standing there. "Didn't mean ta scare ya."

"Nope." Cassandra lied with ease, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of her short shorts and pulling her hips towards him. "What took ya so long?"

"Milo." Hayden said simply. "The teach was hangin' around my window for good 20 minutes…thought he would never leave. And then, once I get on the ground, he comes waltzin' back towards me. Had to jump into a bush, I did." Cassandra chuckled at the thought. "Thought he would catch me for sure, but luck, oh, it was on my side."

"I'm sure it was." Cassandra said with a smirk, strutting towards him and grabbing his arms, forcing the Scotsman to hug her close. "Mmm…All work and no play makes Cassandra a very dull girl."

"Ie…I can…er…imagine, Cassie." Hayden stuttered. The young man wasn't use to this kind of attention. Normally, he was be the aggressor, trying to charm women as best he could and maybe get a little grope in for good measure before he was shooed away. He couldn't help it…his hands got all grabby whenever he saw the supple flesh of the fairer sex. He blamed it on genetics; his father had been run out of quiet a few towns for seducing the wrong woman…or wife. Hayden had never pushed it that far, but he simply didn't know how to talk to women. So, he tried to play it cool, macho and slick. Yes, some called him a pervert, obsessed with sex…but to Hayden McGregor, he was merely a modern Casanova.

And now, he had a Cassie-nova to deal with.

"Aw…so shy." Cassandra giggled, kissing his chin. "You 'ave always been nice to me, ain't you? All the girls say you are just so sex crazed monster…but I know better. You are just a big ol' teddy bear that hides behind an illusion of lust." She smirked. "Or maybe you are a randy little man, who hides behind the teddy bear image because you're afraid I'll run 'way screamin' if I see your true self?"

Hayden shifted nervously. "Uh…"

"Come on…let me see the real 'ayden."

"That's just it." Hayden said softly, looking at Cassandra carefully, "I'm not sure who the real Hayden is."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked, watching as Hayden freed himself from the position she had placed him in. The Scotsman began to pace, waving his hands in the air as he spoke.

"It all feels like an act, Cass! Everyone sees me as someone different, and I have to keep playing all these damn parts! Everyone sees me as a pervert because I'm a bit aggressive, so when I try and be a bloody gentlemen every student here thinks, 'What plan does he have now? Is he just being nice to get in her pants?' Do you know that I can't even hold a bloomin' door open without the girls thinkin' I'm just a'doin' it to see their asses?" He sighed, pausing in mid stride. "Then there is my father. He expects me to be like him, happy with what the world gives you. If I'm not cat calling or drinking Jack Daniels until I pass out, then I am an embarrassment!" He shook his head. "People wonder why I don't know how to talk to women…maybe it's because I have him as a f---in' role model!" Hayden let out a bellow of anger, punching the wall of the dueling arena, his fist making a hideous cracking sound.

"And then, there is the little fact that when people find out what my hobbies are, they make even more fun of me. Do you realize how many of the Ra Yellows have purposely shut off the power to my dorm, just so my games get turned off before I can save? And the questions, Cass. 'Do you dress up as Mario?' 'Do you get off thinking about Princess Zelda?' 'Are you a whiny bitch like Cloud?' They never let up. And I just can't get into the things those idiots talk about. So, I end up spending all my time by myself, playing my games or working on the internet. Even there, I have to deal with idiots." Hayden punched the wall again, Cassandra watching intently. "Posers… everywhere there are posers! Giving people like me a bad name. You can't even be a hacker anymore without people thinking your some twelve year old that learned the bloody 'lite speak. And you can't even find someone to talk to that knows what it's like.

"I'm…just sick of being alone. I'm sick of everyone making me odd man out. That's why I was so happy to meet you. You weren't like the others…you accepted me. You were my friend. And then…"

"Then I became like this?" Cassandra whispered, praying it wasn't the reason but knowing it was.

"no." Hayden whispered. "no…then you were betrayed…by all of them. Oh yes, that fool Bastion betrayed you in battle…and more times then I care to count. But do they condemn him? Do they call for his crimes to be punished. No Cassie, thy don't do such things. they rally around _him_! 'Poor Bastion, your cousin, she joined the Rare Hunters because you were an ass!' 'There there Bastion, it's ok that you are a right bastard.' They let him go on…and they don't care anything about you…about any of us. Have they tried to save you? Have they tried to talk you out of this decision? No…and they lock me in my bloody room because I dared to talk against their precious-little-friend-Bastion!" After each word, Hayden punched the wall, harder each time, till his knuckles began to bleed. He looked dully at his destroyed hand, watching the crimson liquid drip down to the group.

"'ayden!" Cassandra cried out, grabbing his injured hand and forcing him to back, away from the wall. "Stop it!" She cradled the abused limb in her own hands, stroking his arm as the Scotsman looked upon the damage, his eyes unfocused. "its goin' to be fine, 'ayden. My mum and da are training me…I'll take my revenge…our revenge."

"Our?" Hayden asked quietly.

"Our…they'll pay for wot they 'ave done to you, and wot they did to me." Cassandra whispered. She ran her free hand up to stroke his cheek. "No one messes with me man."

Hayden McGregor blinked in confusion. "You…you'd still have me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, confused.

Hayden shrugged. "You're different now…changed. I just assumed…"

"Don't assume nothin' 'bout me." Cassandra said sternly. "I was nothin' like the rest of those fools, and I'm still nothin' like them…those mortals, they can't comprehend greatness. You…me…we're beyond their grasp. They 'ate us because they envy us." She smiled, leaning in closer. "We are gods among ants, 'ayden. Don't fo'get that. We don't care for wot the mortals think of us…we merely smite them at our whim." When Hayden gave her a small smile, Cassandra couldn't help but grin. "Come on…let's go wrap that 'and."

As the two of them walked off to find some gauze and get the medical work out of the way so they could move on with their date, neither noticed the figure that hide within the darkness of the forest. As the two moved out of earshot, the figure moved forward, coming out into the shadows.

"That's interestin'." James Stilton said to himself. He had been out, hunting for Alexander Milo or Samantha Ciro-Milo…but instead found something just as intriguing. "That's real interestin'."

&&&

Sunday, Noon 

"Where is she!"

Nessa sighed as she shifted her sunglasses up a bit, blocking out the warm sun that was now radiating upon her skin. She had to thank whoever decided to put the Duelist Academy on an island in the warm Pacific, where even in January a lady could work on her tan. Nessa wiggled slightly, her rapidly tanning flesh framed nicely with the blood red bikini she sported, which clung to every supple curve. Lounging on one of the white beach chairs they had set up by the pool, Nessa was in pure bliss.

"Are you sure she wasn't in her room, Nessa? Ya think I should go lookin' for her, darlin'?"

Nessa lowered her shades to glare at her fiancé. Arliss had decided that it would be a great idea to have a early morning dip in the pool, followed by some sun bathing till lunch. That would be followed by another swim and more sunbathing, repeated into it grew too dark. Then it would be back to swimming.

All had begun well. The two of them had rose at dawn, made a quick breakfast of fruit and muffins, before shedding their clothes and taking a swim as the sun rose. The pool water had been cool and refreshing, and they had decided to rechristen to water. Afterwards, they had crawled from the water and lounged about until ten.

It was then that things had gone bad.

Arliss had gone into the mansion…'there is no way I am going to call our home a 'dorm'!'…to retrieve some tanning butter from his love. Along the way, he had stopped by Cassandra's room, wanting to wake up his daughter and let her know they were having a swim day. But instead of finding his little girl snoring in her bed, he found the room empty, bed not slept in. He had come running down to Nessa, worried sick, until Nessa had informed him that Cassandra was on a date.

That had made things a lot worse.

"I'm serious Nessa…" Arliss grumbled from his spot in the pool, resting his arms and head on the side next to her feet. "What if she's in danger? She's just a baby…and there are duelists out there…"

"Have some confidence in our girl." Nessa said, nudging him with her foot, giggling as he tried to splash her with some water. "She will be fine, and if she was in trouble she would contact us through our bond. Now then, get that very sex ass out of the pool and sit next to me."

Arliss grumbled but did as he was asked, pushing himself out of the water. Nessa licked her lips as she watched beads of water run down his chiseled chest, gliding along the curves of his abs, trickled past his belly button before landing along the edge of his tight swim suit. A modified speedo/trunks combo, the tight little garment left nothing to the imagination yet also gave Arliss the false impression it did. Which was perfect for Nessa, who wished her tongue could join the one little drop of pool water that was trying to claw its way into the suit.

She blinked, looking over at Arliss, who was waiting for her to respond.

"Huh?"

Arliss rolled his eyes. "Stop lookin' at my goods, girl, unless you're lookin' to play with it."

"Who said I wasn't lookin' too?" Nessa said with a leer, dragging him over. "Mmmm… you know, when I was spying into people's dreams a few days ago, I came up with some very interesting ideas." She smirked. "Did you know that Miss Fontaine has a thing for rubber ball gags?"

"No, I did not." Arliss said with a chuckle.

"Dr. Crowler too."

"No…" Arliss said with a shudder, a very horrible image in his mind, "I did not."

Nessa laughed out loud at her lover's distress. Recently, she had began mastering the ability to go beyond merely seeing people's fears; now, she could actually enter their dreams and watch them as a viewer. And, ever so slowly, she was learning how to participate. And that was where the true power laid. While Arliss could allow him silence and cloaking, things of the real world, Nessa was becoming the mistress of the world of the mind. And Justas easily as one could torture through physical attacks, so could one through mental.

"Morning…or afternoon, should I say?" Cassandra asked as she stepped out into the pool area. Her duster had been left hanging on the stairs, her hiking boots kicked aside, leaving her dressed in a tight mini-tee and short shorts, her deck box and belt hung low on her hips. A woman that put Lara Croft to shame.

"Afternoon sweetheart." Nessa said, sitting up in her chair to greet her little girl. "How was your date?"

"Wonderful." Cassandra said dreamily, sitting down next to the pool and slipping her long luscious legs into the crystal clear water. "It was perfect mum…we talked about our past, our 'opes, our dreams…all that corny stuff!" She laughed. "But it didn't feel corny, mum! It felt right."

"That is wonderful, honey." Nessa said, running her big toe in circles along Cassandra's back.

"Yes." Arliss said with a slight smile. "But if you begin singing about how you could have danced all night, I am leaving, ok Eliza?"

Cassandra burst into laughter at her father's joke. Since that morning of waking up all together and Cassandra commenting on how she felt like Eliza Dolittle, her father had called her such. She had now gained two new names, and she was sure by the end of the school year she would have at least 20 more.

"I promise, da, no musicals. Just as long as you don't begin waxin' on about propane or how 'I ain't right'."

Arliss frowned at her little joke. "Watch it there, little miss."

"Ok, ok." Cassandra smiled, looking up at the sky. "But still…me and 'ayden 'ad a wonderful night…"

"Hayden?" Arliss asked, his tone going cold. "Is that who you went out with?"

"Yea." Cassandra said. "Why? Is somethin' wrong da?"

Arliss' jaw clenched tight as he shook his head, his brow lowered. "Nothin' wrong…just wonderin' how I'll kill the little fool for touchin' my daughter."

"DA!"

"ARLISS!"

"What?" He asked, his voice full of annoyance. "You really thought I would be thrilled that my little girl went out with that grabbed little per…"

SLAP!

Arliss blinked, his hand slowly rising to touch the tender red spot he now sported on his cheek. Cassandra was now next to him, he eyes glowing black with rage as she glared at her father. Nessa sat there, torn between feeling rage that any dared to touch her king, and pride in her daughter for standing up for herself.

"Don't ever talk about 'ayden like that again!" She screeched. "'e's a kind soul, and I ain't gonna let you make fun of 'im!" With that, she stood up and marched back into the mansion, leaving Arliss utterly confused.

"What in the name of Elvis did I do?" he shouted in confusion. "All I did was…"

"Do you want another slap?" Nessa asked. "Obviously, our baby is attracted to Mr. McGregor, and won't stand for you badmouthing him. Her aura screamed fear that you would hurt him, so she attacked first. Standard Rule: Attack that which attacks you. A ninja knows this."

"The ninja code calls for waiting, for discipline. One attacks a target when they are least likely to attack back." He said automatically, recalling the knowledge his KA provided him.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Fine then. But Cassandra isn't a ninja. She has a cyborg for a KA, so her most primal thoughts are like of a machine. She saw an attacker, and attacked without question." She shrugged as she returned to her chair. "Give her a few hours and apologize."

"The King of the Rare Hunters does not apologize." Arliss said, but one look from his queen blew that argument out of the water. "Fine…how did you get so smart?"

"Comes from growing up." Nessa said. "She glanced over at her lover before turning her back to him. "I think I'd prefer an all over tan." She said playfully, slipping off her bra before shimmying out of her bikini bottoms. She looked coyly over her shoulder, her sunglasses falling down her nose ever so slightly. "Think you might be able to rub some lotion on me?"

Arliss' mood changed in a second, a feral grin on his face as he walked towards her, leaving his suit behind as he summoned the shadow star to him, cloaking himself completely. Nessa squealed as an invisible hand began to run up her body, causing her own form to slowly disappear.

&&&Later that Day&&&

"I'm worried Zane." Alexis said, the two of them standing in their usual spot: The pier. "Arliss has always been calm, collected. He plans ahead…just look at what he did with Candace. But Nessa, when she was first turned…" Zane nodded, glad his theory that Vanessa had not suffered a growth spurt had panned out…yet also worried about what that meant, "…she blamed me, so she went after me. What if this is a partner? What if Candace goes after Bastion to embarrass him?"

Zane had to agree with that. While he had to agree in part with Arliss and Nessa on Bastion's behavior, he could not simply allow them to attack a fellow student. Bastion Misawa was a fellow student, and in Zane's mind, Arliss was no longer part of the Academy. He was a Rare Hunter, having abandoned the Blue Blazer of Obelisk for the Purple Duster of the Hunters. That made him a rival, no different then the North Academy, and Zane would not allow shame to be brought upon the Academy, even if the one who would be attacked was in the wrong.

"We would be a laughing stock if Arliss interrupted the duel between Jaden and Bastion. The North Academy would never let us live it down that we could not pick a rep without incident."

Alexis licked her lips. "And what if he or any of his hunters challenged Bastion for his spot?" The Queen of Obelisk Blue lowered her head. "I don't think Bastion could beat them. I know Arliss…at least, I thought I did." She sighed, thinking upon the man she had thought of as a friend…or perhaps more. 'In another life…maybe I would have been Nessa.' The thought should have frightened her, to think about what she could have become if Arliss would have chosen her. Vanessa had been kind and pure before meta-morphing into her new wicked form…what could have happened to Alexis…

And yet, a part of her, a dark little part that she kept locked away, begged for her to fine the King of the Rare Hunters and find out exactly what he could do to her.

"But all the same…if his betrayal taught me anything, it's that Arliss is stronger then we all thought."

Zane nodded. "I agree. I would dare say he is fast approaching to be one of the strongest duelists in the school. Only myself and Jaden Yuki could match him now."

Alexis gulped at the thought of testing that theory.

"So, what do we do, Zane?"

The Kaiser of the Academy sighed. "We must find a way to stop Arliss Lockehart ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"We can't rely upon the school; Shepard has already given him full leave to do as he wishes. Dr. Crowler will not believe Arliss has been lying to him until the very end…even now he still believes that it's Nessa's fault." Zane shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how Obelisk Blue, the greatest of the dorms, could have such a dim-witted professor. 'On the other hand, look who we have left: A coward, a chef, and a woman that likes to work out a bit too much.'

"What about Prof. Stilton and Prof. Milo? They seemed willing to stand up to Arliss."

"Yes…they might be good allies." Zane said. He had slowly gained respect for the two teachers, though both still rubbed him the wrong way. Alexander Milo showed him no respect, while James Stilton barely even cared what Zane Trusdale did. It was as if he had more important things on his mind. "But for now, we are on our own Alexis…we are the only people that can stop Arliss Lockehart."

Next Time of GX:Hunters:

The duel between Jaden and Bastion has come. But as they fight for the right to represent the school, other battles take place. Arliss meets with Hayden, and must deal with the wrath of two women if he screws it up. Meanwhile, James Stilton continues his shady work, gathering information on anyone he can find. And Alexander must deal with a familiar face. But in the end, it will be a plan by Alexis and Zane that threaten not just the Rare Hunters, but many of the secrets the academy currently keeps hidden.

One Storm Passes, the Next is coming soon.

Thunder at Dawn Part 3


	32. Thunder at Dawn Part 3

Sunday Night

"I want ya to come meet my parents t'morrow."

Hayden looked up at Cassandra, his brow creased in confusion. The two of them were currently holed-up in his room, hiding between the bed and the wall in case anyone came to check on the "prisoner". Hayden was resting his head on Cassandra's stomach, bottles of finger nail polish littered around them as he set about his task of coloring each nail a nice shade of gold. It was to match the newest accessory to Cassandra's wardrobe: Her Shadow Items.

After her argument with her father, which was little more then her smacking him and then storming out, she had sat in her room and trembled with fear. She knew what had happened in the past, when she had spoken out against her uncle. As Arliss had once told her, the slap still burned her cheek, even now after her transformation. And her uncle was a pussycat, when compared to her da. Her mother told her stories about the time before, when Nessa had been the weak willed Slifer.

&&&

"'e did wot!" Cassandra exclaimed, watching as her mother picked up one of the semi automatics Arliss had brought with him and took aim at a target. Arliss had demanded that his girls know the ins and outs of combat, and that included weapons training. Neither asked why, they knew that Arliss feared the day 'the people of this stupid little island' would finally wise up and march on them like the mobs in those old Frankenstein movies. And he didn't want them to only rely on their magic…he wanted them extra safe. So out came the guns.

"He dislocated his own shoulder." Nessa said calmly, taking aim at her favorite target: A picture of Alexis Rhodes. A pull of the trigger, and the beautiful face to the Obelisk Queen was reduced to nothing. "Have to admit, I was shocked he did it. But Arliss…he's not a nice man."

Cassandra nodded. "'e sounds violent."

"He can be, if he feels threatened. Pray to God if you ever cross him, because not even the Devil could stop your father."-

&&&

And so Cassandra had waited for her father to appear, to seek his vengeance against her for daring to strike her King.

Was it any wonder she leapt 6 feet in the air when Nessa entered the room?

&&&

"Well…that was different." Nessa said with a smirk as she entered the room. It was hard not to giggle in delight; fear was pouring out of the room, and her dark magic feed upon it ,making her almost drunk from the rapturous emotions she was getting. Arliss had told her that each person fed off something different: He himself feed off of wisdom, his brother violence.

But Nessa reminded herself that this was her daughter, and she had no right to feel joy from her terror.

"Do you honestly think he would dare hit you?" Nessa asked bluntly. Cassandra's own silence was answer enough. "Pathetic."

"'uh?" Cassandra managed to squeak out.

Nessa's eyes flashed in anger, but managed to reel in her emotions. 'You are a shadow mage, queen of the rare hunters, not some child. So don't go acting like one!' Taking a deep breath, she began, trying to keep her voice level. "Do you not remember what your dad told you, about his father?" Nessa refused to call that sick monster Cassandra's grandfather. If it were up to her, Arliss' father would be called 'That Dead Guy in Plot 3', but Arliss didn't let her. A calm reminder that Arliss still hadn't worked out all his problems from his past. "His father beat him every damn day…tore him apart. If Arlen hadn't have gotten him out of there, he would have died. We both know it. So why Cassandra…would you ever believe that your dad could ever hurt you? That he could ever convince himself to raise a hand against you?"

Cassandra was trembling as she remembered the scars her father had shown her that day, only a week…less then a week!…before. How could she ever imagine that he could be like his father…that was worse then the slap she gave him.

"Infact…he understands that it's his fault." Nessa said simply. "He realizes he spoke to brashly, and he is sorry…infact, he has a present for you, but wants me to give it to you."

The unspoken words hit Cassandra head on: He was afraid she was still mad, and didn't want to upset her more.

"Wot…wot is it?"

Nessa smiled softly, opening the package to reveal two shiny bracelets, much like the ones Wonder Woman wore in the comics. They were gold, half of the shadow eye symbol on each one. Unhinged, each one was surprisingly light, Cassandra nearly throwing one into the air when she reached to pick it up. Holding them in her hands, the young woman could feel the power radiating from gold, almost hear the bracelets begging her to put them on.

"They are the Shadow Bracers." They both turned, looking for the source of the voice, only for a flash of light to reveal Arliss leaning in the doorway o Cassandra's room, eating an apple. His fingers were upon the Shadow Star, stroking it slightly "And they are yours."

"mine…" Cassandra whispered, running her fingers along the surface, then looking back at her father. "Wot…wot do they do?"

Arliss smirked. "They tap into your power, make it stronger. Your mother's dream powers, my stealth…it all depends on your strengths. So, tell me, what do you think they do?"

Cassandra thought it over for a moment, playing with her gifts, weighing them carefully. "They…they will let me understand things…machines…better." Her brow creased with thought as she continued to focus on the items, communing with the magic that swirled around them. "I'll understand 'ow it works, 'ow it should be put together, what's wrong. All the knowledge…instantly."

Arliss merely smirked. "Think that's enough to put them on?"

Cassandra didn't need to be told twice, already setting one down so she could position the other over her wrist. But before she could even move it, the shadow item leapt from her hand, falling perfectly into place upon her wrist and locked together, the seam and hinges disappearing to leave one solid bracer. Picking up the other one, it took only a moment for the second to be situated, the bracers flashing.

"Thank you da." She whispered, looking over the beautiful pieces, the sign of her place in this family. Arliss merely smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

&&&

"So, wot ya say 'ayden? Will you come have lunch with us t'morrow?" Cassandra asked, running her fingers through his hair. She loved the light brownish red curls that covered his scalp, always taking the time to run a hand through the beautiful locks whenever she could.

Hayden continued to work on the other hand, running the little brush he held over her nails. "I don't know Cassie…you sure we can risk it?"

"Why not?" Cassandra asked. "Not like there will be anyone around, wot with that wanker of a former cousin of mine duelin' Jaden Yuki."

"That duel is tomorrow?" Hayden question. "Well then…think I'd rather risk skippin' out of the room then being forced to hear about that shit."

Cassandra grinned, before grabbing a hold of his hair and yanking his head towards hers, delivering a soul-searing kiss.

&&&

"Hey Alexis!" Jaden called out, waving his arm as he came running towards his friend. "Wait up, I need to ask you something."

Alexis smiled, slowing her step to allow Jaden the chance to catch up to her. Once he did, the two of them entered an easy pace, heading towards the academy. The sky was bright, the birds were singing, and everything seemed to have a strange, floaty quality. Including Alexis. Ever since her and Zane had begun discussing ways to deal with the Rare Hunter problem, things had begun to seem a bit better. It was nice to know that they were at least doing something. It made her spirit soar.

Or maybe it was because she was walking with Jaden.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Jaden?"

Jaden shifted. "I was wondering if you would be willing to have a quick duel with me…want to make sure I am in tip top shape when I face Bastion."

Alexis smiled. 'A warm day, nature all around, and a chance to duel Jaden?' She nodded her head. "Ok, I'm in."

"Great." Jaden looked around, and both realized that at some point during their walk, they had gotten off the path and ended up in a clearing. "I guess this is as good a place as any…so let's duel."

"Ok." Alexis said, raising her arm and activating her duel disk. She was glad she had brought it, though she really didn't remember ever picking it up in the first place. Shrugging it off, she drew her cards. "You go first Jaden."

"Alright…we'll play by Country Rules." Alexis frowned, not quite understanding what that meant. "Don't worry, I'll teach you as we go along. First, I get to go first." Jaden drew his cards and nodded. "I'll end my turn."

The Obelisk duelist nodded, drawing her next card, only to scream as she looked down at her cards. Only, they weren't her cards, really. No, instead these were all photos of Jaden and her , in various stages of undress, doing things that would make some hookers blush. Stuttering, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the images.

"Jaden…I…I don't what's going on, but this isn't my deck." She managed to squeak, never looking up.

"that's ok!" Jaden called out. "You can use it…but before you go, I almost forgot the final rule."

"And what's the final…SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" Alexis screamed as she finally looked up.

Jaden was standing there, naked.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-…" She stammered, taking him in. She didn't know how he did it, but Jaden managed to hide a body that would make the Greek Gods jealous under those loose fitting clothing.

"Come on Alexis, if you want to duel, you have to be dressed correctly."

"J-Jaden…" She stammered, trying to force her eyes from not drifting down past the 'equator', "I don't know…AAAAAAAA!" She screamed, looking down to find that her own clothes had faded away, leaving her just as bare as Jaden. She tried to use her duel disk and cards to cover up, but no matter what she did, nothing worked.

"What's wrong Alexis?" A voice called out. Alexis turned to see Zane and Bastion sitting in a tree, watching them. "Never seen Jaden naked before?"

"I must say, I would assume you'd be happy."

"Yea Alexis…" Jaden said, walking towards her, his voice lowering an octave. "Come on…let's get your 'game' on…"

&&&

"AAAAAAAA!"

Alexis bolted up from bed, panting. The sheets were twisted around her form, her pajamas plastered to her body from the sweat. Looking around rapidly, she quickly realized that she was infact alone, back in her dorm room, in the middle of the night. Bracing her arm along her chest, she took in several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Finally feeling like she could get up without breaking into a sweat, the young woman lifted herself from her bed and made her way to her desk, wanting to make sure that the nightmare was truly over. Grabbing her deck, she sighed with relief to see her Cyber Sporty monsters all staring back at her.

"Thank god…it was all a dream…"

"Oh yea, it was just a dream." Alexis whipped her head around, looking for the source of the voice. "But that doesn't mean you didn't like it!"

The Obelisk Duelist paled, looking around nervously. "W-who's there?" She called out. "Who's in here?"

"I'm right here!" The voice called up to her. "With the rest of gang." Alexis looked down to see Cyber Tutu Looking up at her, a naughty grin on the dancer's face. "Don't lie…we both know that you want to get all grindy with Jaden Yuki!"

Alexis blushed. "I do not want to get 'grindy'…why am I arguing with you? You're just a card!"

"At least she's honest, unlike you!" Cyber Gymnast said. "If you were honest with yourself, you'd be deflowering that Slifer right now, not having conversations with pieces of paper!"

"Alexis loves Jaden!" All the cards began to sing. "Alexis loves Jaden! Alexis loves Jaden! Alexis loves Jaden!" Alexis stumbled back, falling smack on her butt, as the cyber monsters pulled themselves from their cards, the little cartoon characters dancing around her. "Alexis loves Jaden! Alexis loves Jaden! Alexis loves Jaden! Alexis loves Jaden!"

"Hey Alexis!" Alexis turned to see Bastion and Zane sitting in the tree that stood outside her window. "I think your hallucinating again."

Bastion nodded. "Not a good sign!"

&&&

"AAAAAA!"

&&&

Arliss frowned, looking up from the book he was reading. "Did you hear that? Sounded like someone screaming."

Nessa blinked, coming out of the trance she was in, the light from her Shadow Choker fading. "Ooo…that's a new record for distance!"

&&&

Monday

"I'm not sure about this Cass." Hayden whispered as the two of them walked through the forest. "I mean, seriously, Arliss doesn't strike me as the type of guy that would be willing to let his daughter's boyfriend just walk up and shake hands."

"Would you relax?" Cassandra said with a chuckle. "I promise my da won't say a thing."

"I just can't help but worry…"

&&&

"That's I'll end up punching him in the face!"

Nessa glanced over at her fiancé as he hurried to finish the rest of brunch, cooking up the last few eggs and adding a das of cooked ham, cheese and pepper to the mix. He moved back to where he had been cutting fruit, looking around desperately for the knife that Nessa could see was sticking out of his apron. Getting frustrated, Arliss ripped the Shadow Star from his neck and made quick work of the oranges, before showing a bowl of strawberries and watermelon balls towards the nightmare queen. The self-proclaimed ninja king leapt back to his eggs, pulling them from the stovetop and placing them nearly in a serving dish, before beginning a new search for marshmallow fluff.

"You will not punch him in the face." Nessa said. "You are going to be a good little boy and make nice with your daughter's boyfriend. We will chat, we will eat this yummy food you made…" She stole a muffin and took a big bite. "…and we will insult…"

&&&

"Bastion!" Cassandra ranted as the two continued on their trek. "Can you believe the wankers picked 'im to face Jaden! My da's so much better then 'im…you're better then bloody Bastion!"

"Thanks lass." Hayden grumbled. "Nice to know I can be used as a scale to see how horrible someone is."

"You know I don't mean it like that!" Cassandra said, giving him a playful shove. Of course, with her enhanced form, that little shove sent him stumbling into a bush. "Now, stop being a baby and tell me…"

&&&

"…how does cream cheese and marshmallow fluff make a good fruit dip?"

Arliss rolled his eyes as he turned on the mixer and watched the two white semi-solids churn together seamlessly. Nessa could play mother, lover, queen, mystic, and mage…but she could never play cook. She was a disaster in the kitchen, and Arliss had long resigned himself to being head chef of the family. Not that he minded. Cooking had always been one of the few things that Arliss could do that had nothing to do with the rare hunters, with plans of world conquest or corrupted innocent souls. It was just a chance to do something creative and fun.

"It just does." He said as he stopped the mixer and began to scoop out to dip. "The fluff makes it sweet, while the cheese gives it the right texture."

"Well, I think it's strange." Nessa said simply, trying to steal another muffin, only to receive a smack from a spatula for her trouble.

"Some of us paint, others cook." Arliss said with a slight scowl. "Now stop messing around…"

&&&

"…and knock on the door!"

Hayden shuffled back and forth, really wishing he had just stayed in his room. "Listen Cass…not quite sure this is the right well idea and…"

&&&

"…all." Arliss muttered. "I have to remember not to punch him in the…."

&&&

"….face your fears and open that damn…"

&&&

"Door! There's someone at the door!" Nessa called out, hurrying to open it.

"I don't think I…"

&&

"…can…"

&&&

"…do…"

&&&

"…this!"

Arliss and Hayden stared at each other, their mutual words echoing through the house as the two men in Cassandra's life looked upon one another, not quite sure what to do. Arliss ran his hand along the back of his head, while Hayden fidgeted.

"Welcome…to our home." Arliss said sheepishly.

"So, you live in the abandoned dorm…though not so abandoned anymore?" He chuckled weakly, the laughter dying instantly on his lips.

"Yea…" Arliss said awkwardly. Nessa elbowed him and he moved aside. "come on in."

&&&

While the Rare Hunters tried to have a less then awkward brunch, Alexander Milo was making his way to Chancellor Shepard's office. He had received word that he, along with all the rest of the people who knew of the return of the rare hunters, were to report there to hear some new plan that Zane Truesdale had come up with. Already, Alexander hated it.

In his short tenure at the academy, Alexander Milo had quickly come to loathe the Kaiser of the Academy. A cold, arrogant, egotistical bastard, Zane had, from the moment he entered the classroom, shown that he cared little for Prof. Milo. His first day teaching the Obelisks, Alexander had asked for people to list all the different places a card could be found. After he had corrected a student for forgetting The Removed From Play Area, Alexander had been attacked by Zane, who claimed that the RFP section was not a true place in the game.

They said you could here Alexander's yelling from across the island.

Alexander had not endeared himself to the Kaiser either. During the end of the fight, Alexander had told him how he had dueled against Pro Duelists, and was famous in many circles. One of Zane's lackies had told Alex that Zane was undefeated, to which Alexander said:

"Anyone can be undefeated if they dueled with the damn Cyber Dragons. Having cheap cards with even cheaper effects does not make you a great duelist. A great duelist could use the worst cards and win. Zane isn't a great duelist, he is a duelist that bought his victories and title."

His words had not only started the war between him and Zane, but also split the academy down the middle. Half of the students, mostly those in the Obelisk Male dorm and the top students in the Ra Dorm, had sided with Zane, and had lobbied to have Alexander Milo fired or put on probation. However, the almost Slifer dorm and the newer students in the Ra dorm had united under Alexander, calling him a champion for the lower students and rallying against the 'Tyrant Zane'.

It was little surprise to Alexander that the Obelisk Girl's Dorm had, almost fully, thrown their alliance to him. His wife had gained strong influence there with her skills as a duelist, having almost defeated the head Obelisks Arliss Lockehart. Only Alexis, along with a few of her friends, remained on Zane's side.

'And then there is Arliss.' He thought. 'We all know how he feels about me…or how he should feel.' Alexander smiled wickedly.

This thoughts of the rare hunter and Zane were put aside when he heard a seemingly familiar voice coming from the down the hall. Of course, the voice itself made no sense, nor did what it was saying. The voice was Samantha's, though it sounded just a bit too…high, or squeaky.

But more surprising was the fact that his wife was begging people to duel her, while others called her a freak. A snarl on his lips, Alexander rushed across the hall and turned a corner, only to stop dead, his jaw hanging.

There stood a young woman, dressed in a white and blue Obelisk Girl's uniform. Her blonde hair hung low down her back, and her duel disk was ready for whoever was ready to challenge her. There was only one problem.

The woman was not a woman. She was a he.

"DHMITRI!" Alexander roared, storming over and grabbing the cross dressing duelist by the collar of his jacket and dragging him away from a couple Ras he was pestering. Shirt struggled to escape his, teetering on the high heels he wore.

"What's wrong, Mr. Milo?" Shirt asked in his mimic of Samantha's voice. Alexander glared at him, tossing him to the ground. "Just trying to…"

"Shut up." Alexander snapped. "Listen, I thought it was cute when you dressed up as Jaden. I didn't even mind when you stole Yugi Moto's deck. But this…" He shook his head. "What is wrong with you Shirt? You are a good duelist, you've shown that! You can use any deck almost as well as their creator! Why are you bothering with these disguises and not working on your own deck."

"What do you mean, my own deck?" He/she asked. "I run a harpie…"

"No you don't!" Alex shouted. He ran his fingers through his hair, disgusted. "Shirt, you have a talent for being able to assemble decks…but you waste so much time trying to copy people when you could be making your own deck!"

"You don't think I've tried?" he shouted in anger. "I've…I've tried so many times…but they all loss. They are all so bad, Prof. Milo…I just…just can't get them to work. So, I thought…"

"You thought it would be better to use a deck that you know works then investing your time in a deck that you don't?" Alexander asked softly, his voice more compassionate.

"Yea." Shirt whispered, pulling the blonde wig from his head. "I'm just…I'm tired of people making fun of me."

Alexander nodded, staring down at the defeated duelist. "Go back to your dorm and change." Shirt looked at him crestfallen, but Alex cutoff any comment. "I need to attend a meeting…go to the Obelisk dorm and tell the sentry that I sent you. He'll let you into the waiting room. When I get back, you and me are going to have a long talk about what deck idea we can come up with for you to use."

Shirt blinked, confused by the sudden showing of kindness. "Y-you're going to help me make a deck…my own deck?"

"Don't make me change my mind, kid." Professor Milo said. "Now, go on and get some normal clothing on. And for God's sake…burn that damn skirt." Alexander turned and headed back towards Shepard's office, leaving a confused…and hopeful…Shirt in his wake.

&&&

Deep under the academy, the duelist known as Belowski sat on the little island that was his home, sunning himself in the artificial light that mimicked warm summer rays. As the water that surrounded the island lapped at his feet, the duelist sighed, stretching out and looking at the VR clouds.

"I tell you, more people should live like this. There would be way less wars and stuff if people just learned to chill out." Closing his eyes, he allowed the light to dance along his skin. "This is paradise."

"Is it now?"

BELOWSKI looked up and gave a doopy grin as a new person slowly floated towards him on one of the rafts that could ferry people from the entrance of the hidden dome to the island. Waving the other man over, BELOWSKI leaned back and watching him with a dazed eye.

"Yea man…come to soak up some rays?"

The man shook his head. "Not quite." He said, his southern accent coming out strong as he looked about him. "So tell me, what do you think about stayin' here? Gets awfully lonely, I would think."

"Nah man, not lonely at all!" Belowski said. "I got Mokey Mokey to keep me company." He held up the monster card, and the other man smirked.

"That you do…tell me boy…have you every thought about leavin' this place?"

Belowski shrugged. "Don't know…to much to think about to think about that."

"And what about the Rare Hunters…ever thought about them?"

"Nah man…don't think much about them."

The man nodded, slipping on a rubber glove, then a second one over it. "You don't have an opinion about anything, do you? If I asked you to join the rare hunters, you could spend years thinking about it before giving me the answer, huh?"

"Yea man…ya have to think things through."

"Well…" The man said simply. "That's too bad." Before Belowski could say another word, he felt a burning pain coming from his throat. Reaching down, his felt horror break through the fog that ever hung in his mind as he pulled his hand away, revealing sticky red blood. With one final gurgle, blood gushing from his slashed throat, the Mokey Mokey duelist collapsed.

James Stilton looked down at the boy before kicking him into the water, watching the clear blue liquid turn red.

"Too bad…I don't have time to worry about you."

Next Time on GX Hunters: The awkward brunch between the Rare Hunters and Hayden gets even more awkward when someone else drops in unexpected, leading Hayden to become even deeper involved with the Rare Hunters and Arliss with the Shadow Riders. Meanwhile, Zane reveals his plan to take down Arliss, which will lead to a confrontation with him and Alexander. And just when things couldn't get any worse, two new duelists make their way to the academy that threaten everyone.

Thunder at Dawn Part 4: It's not the signal of the end…it signals the beginning.

Some might be wondering why this chapter took two weeks. Simply put, I didn't feel that I needed to post it if all I was going to get was one review. Sometimes I think readers forget that there are people behind these stories, and they like to know how people react to their story.

So, think of this as the new rule: If I don't get what I feel to be enough reviews, I will consider that all of your permission to take a week long vacation from the fiic. Now, I am not demanding 100reviews. The normal 4 was enough, and I didn't get that from the other 100 people that read this story. So, I think a few reviews aren't much to ask.

That being said, this time did give me a chance to develop a new character (or two) that will be appearing next chapter.


	33. Thunder at Dawn Part 4

"These are really good eggs, Ar…Mr. Lockehart." Hayden said, taking a big mouthful of said eggs. He paused, noticing everyone look at him, his cheeks puffed out from the food. "Uh…ery gud…" He managed to say through the eggs, before swallowing them sheepishly.

"…Thank you Hayden." Arliss said as he sipped some juice. The brunch had been awkward at best. After milling around the living room for a few minutes, not really sure what to say, the group had made their way into the kitchen for an unease meal. Nessa and Cassandra were having a fine time, but both men were trying desperately not to embarrass themselves…or bring the wrath of the ladies upon them. "And you can call me Arliss, you know. I'm not that much older then ya."

"Yea…aren't you and I both 15?" He asked, not wanting to b direct but still curious.

"Only on his birth certificate." Nessa said simply, drinking her coffee. "I can tell you, he is no mere 15 year old."

Hayden looked at them, confused as to what she exactly meant. Somehow, even he understood that her comment wasn't merely about sexual ability. He knew that there was something going on here, something that wasn't natural. And whatever was going on, it stemmed from Arliss, lead into Nessa, and then both of those streamed directly into Cassandra.

Hayden knew what the others had said happened that night during the end of the duel: That Candace had sided with the rare hunters, and using black magic, had been able to transform her into Cassandra. While Hayden was willing to admit that Candace and Cassandra looked rather different, he, like many of the others, had merely assumed that it was all a work of different makeup and wardrobe that had made her different. Sure, there was still the question of how Cassandra's….mother….had grown almost 6 inches in a day…but still…

"Can you tell me what is up with you three?" Hayden's eyes went wide as his mouth, not for the first time, decided to say words he knew he should have just kept quiet.

Arliss and Nessa shared a look, while Cassandra just stared at her boyfriend in surprise. 'Yes, my boyfriend…' She thought to herself, '…and he deserves to know the whole truth.'

"Care to be a bit more specific?" Nessa asked simply, while Arliss tried not to choke on a piece of toast, not believing that Nessa was actually entertaining answering the question.

Hayden shrugged. "There are quite a few rumors going around about you three."

"Like?" Nessa asked, avoiding the look Arliss gave her.

"That you guys are actual real Rare Hunters. That you have shadow items. That you can use dark magic to turn women into evil-but-sexy super duelists. That you want to take over the world…need I go on?"

"Not really" Arliss said, trying to steer the conversation away from his master plans. The last thing he needed was forHayden to go blabbing to the academy. Because if that happened, he would kill him, and then Cassandra would never speak to him again, and Nessa would be pissed.

"So?" Hayden asked.

Nessa stabbed a piece of fruit with her fork, taking a bite of the melon. "So what?"

"So…are any of them true?"

"Yea." Cassandra said as she helped herself to some more harsh browns.

Hayden nodded. "Which ones?"

"My it's a beautiful day out…."

"Pardon?" Nessa interrupted her lover, leaning in closer to Hayden.

"Which ones are true?"

"Not quite for sure what youa re getting at…"

"So let's ignore it and finish this meal…" Arliss hissed, glaring at Nessa.

Cassandra laid a gently hand on Hayden's leg. "All 'f 'em are true, 'ayden."

Arliss sighed. "Or we can keep talking about it."

"What?"

"We are the real Rare Hunters." Nessa said, pulling a small book from Arliss' duster pocket. The king tried to snatch it away, but Nessa calmly continued to talk. "gift from former King of Hunters, Marik himself. This is what separates us from the fakes that run around his those ugly little robes claiming to be rare hunters." A frown corssed her face. "Damn fools, running around disgracing our good name…remind me to have all of them killed, Arliss."

"I'll be a bit busy killin' someone else." Arliss ground out, snatching the book away and stuffing it in his jacket.

"What?" Nessa asked innocently.

"You know 'what'." He snapped.

Hayden leaned in to Cassandra. "This is a joke, right?"

"Nope." She said simply, before Arliss could response. The King gave him daughter a look then went back to eating, albeit with a little less enjoyment. "You really 'ave to get use to the idea that the world ain't divided into black and white. There ain't no good and evil no more: Just diff'ent points of view."

Hayden frowned, having an idea where Cassandra was going with this. He himself had long learned that there were no true villains in the world. No, what people considered villains were really just those that did not conform to the rules of the ruling culture. Those I charge said what was right and wrong, based on what they did, and made everything else evil. And, if the ones in charge decided to break the law, well then it was justified…or even made to be the new law. He himself was considered evil by many for the way he talked around women. But in his mind, he was a good guy, and it was the people like Bastion that were evil. It all depended on points of view and who was in control.

That was what had happened with Cassandra. Because Bastion had an in with Jaden Yuki, the sudden golden child of the academy, he was considered one of the good guys. And anything he did was considered to be necessary…even if it meant selling his own cousin down the river. Arliss and Nessa had been there to pick up the pieces, so they got the label stuck to them too. They weren't monsters at all. Just people on a different side of the story. Totally.

Though, at the moment, his point of view screamed he was in sitting next to rogue demons as he listened to Cassandra ramble on about taking over the world.

'Great, I'm dating a Mini Napoleon.' He thought humorously.

"None of this leaves the table."

Hayden looked up to find Arliss staring at him. Oh, if looks good kill, Hayden would be waving hi to St. Peter already.

"Uh…sure thing." Hayden stammered. "Doubt anyone would believe me lad."

Arliss merely continued to look at him. "You'd be surprised."

"Da…" Cassandra said with a growl. "Don't threaten my boyfriend."

"I'm not…and now he's your boyfriend?" Arliss asked, surprised.

"Er…" Hayden began.

"Yes." Cassandra said. "He is my boyfriend." She grabbed Hayden's hand and squeezed it. "We love each other, and we are going toget married and have lots of sex and babies. Not necessarily in that order."

Nessa grinned, the group able to almost see the anime hearts-in-her-eyes. "oooo! When is the wedding Cassandra?"

"WEDDING!" Hayden and Arliss both shouted.

"We could have it here…we would need to scare up so bridesmaids…"

"WHAT WEDDING!" The two men shouted again.

Cassandra smirked, deciding to play along in the 'Torture Da and Hayden' Game. "And then the honeymoon…the party…."

"ARLISS!"

"Thank God, a crisis." Arliss muttered as he stood up, making his way out of the kitchen, followed quickly by Hayden. The last thing the young man wanted to do was stay in the same room as his girlfriend and her scheming mother. Of course, after a moment the two women followed after them both.

In the restored living room stood Professor Banner, looking quite shaken as he glanced around nervously. When Arliss finally appeared, the duel academy teacher seemed to calm down, relieved that the rare hunter would not be popping up from some dark corner ready to do him in.

"Arliss…my master wishes too…." Banner froze as Hayden McGregor entered the room, followed by Cassandra and Nessa. "Hayden?"

"Prof. Banner?" Hayden asked, confused.

"For the love of…" Arliss grumbled. "Why not just show the boy the secret plans we got cookin'!" He turned to Hayden. "We're Rare Hunters. Banner here is some sort of shadow mage, workin' with other mages, apparently. Me and him have a bit of an alliance goin' on." The King of the Hunters then turned to Banner. "And my darlin' girls here decided that since Hayden is shackin' up with my little princess, he should know all about us. So now we have another person in on this mess." He sighed. "Don't blame me, alright?"

Banner shifted uneasily. "Can he be trusted?"

"He in question is standing right here, lads." Hayden said, waving his hands.

"He better." Arliss snarled. "Or he won't have the bits to be shackin' up with even himself. Now spill it Banner…what is this and the master?"

"Kagemura, the leader of the shadow riders, wishes to speak to the king of the rare hunters, today." Banner said.

"Why does he want to speak to Arliss?" Nessa asked.

Banner frowned. "He has learned of his presence and asked me to inform you that he has an offer in mind." Banner licked his lips, not for the first time regretting his getting caught by Arliss. Yes, the rare hunter had kept his word and never interfered with Banner. The alchemy duelist could do as he wished in his lab, just as Arliss did as he wished in the dorm. And he had also given Banner every bit of information he could gain that would help them in their mutual goal of protecting Jaden Yuki.

And yet, Banner once more worried about Arliss' true intentions. 'He wants to protect Jaden Yuki, but to what end? Is it because he knows that Jaden is the only one with the power to defeat Kagemara? Or, does he simply believe in the old saying, that it is better to keep your friends close and enemies closer.' His almost always squinted eyes glanced at Cassandra. 'Or does he wish for something more sinister." Remembering how the sweet Vanessa and kind Candace had once been, and now seeing their dark and wicked doppelgangers, Banner couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what Arliss could do with Jaden's soul. Or any soul on this island for that matter. 'Is this what Faust felt?' He wondered. 'I have known that I have commited sins to undo my discovering of the Sacred Beasts…but, this time…have I sold my soul to the devil? And will it be the academy that must pay?'

"We all can't be agoin'." Arliss said. "You need to be at that big match today, as well as cover for us for the next few days while we take this merry trip…"

"Yes." Banner said. "There is a boat waiting. One of my fellow Shadow Riders is waiting for you to arrive. She will take you to Kagemara."

"Then get on your way." Arliss said. "I'll deal with your boss, Banner." The King turned to Hayden. "Thank your girlfriend, Mr. McGregor. Thanks to her, you are comin' with us. I ain't lettin' you out of my sight."

"Thanks, Cassie." Hayden muttered.

&&&

"Well, let's get talking." Alexander said as he breezed through the office, heading directly for the couch and laying down upon in. He gave a sly look to Samantha, who merely shook her head and resumed her quiet conversation with Alexis. Chancellor Shepard was at his desk, Zane leaning against a wall and staring Alexander down. Prof. Milo didn't pay any attention, instead focused on who was still missing from their little party.

"Where are the rest of the kids…and where is Stilton?"

"The kids…as you so put it…" Shepard said, "Will be informed later of our decision. With their duel coming up, it is better if they focus on other things at the moment. Stilton is just late, as usual."

"That man must be leading a double life or something." Alexis said.

"Or something." Samantha muttered.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Then let's get this meeting going. I want to get out of here and relax for the rest of the day."

"Not interested in the duel this afternoon?" Alexis asked.

Alex shrugged. "I'm here to teach, not to be a cheerleader." In truth, the whole Candace and Bastion thing still weighed down on Alexander. He blamed Bastion for the entire mess, and wasn't about to go watch the pompous ass duel. Bastion, just another mini Zane. This entire place was making Alexander Milo sick, and he could not wait until this mission was over and he could go back to his normal life.

"Sorry I'm late." James Stilton said as he entered the room, throwing some paper towel in the garbage bin near the door. "Spilt sauce all over my pants, students wanted to talk to me…this job is murder." He said, his voice taking on a strange, amused tone at the very end.

"Well, now that we are all here…" Chancellor Shepard said, "Zane here says that he has an idea of how we can deal with the rare hunter problem."

"Kill them all and let God sort it out?" Alexander offered.

"Please." James snorted. "We saw how well your little attack went last time…do miss you with your bruised jaw…could talk less."

"Ha bloody ha." Alex muttered. "At least I tried to fight."

"Enough." Zane said simply. "We didn't come here so you two could go at it. We are here to deal with a serious problem: The Rare Hunters."

"No Shit, Sherlock." Alex said. He was feeling immature today.

"Get on with it Truesdale." Stilton echoed.

Zane merely stared both teachers down before he continued. "The biggest question we must ask ourselves is 'what are they planning to do?'. What is Arliss' endgame, his goal to shoot for. Until we know that, we really can't do anything.

"We really can't do anything then, can we Mr. Truesdale?" Samantha questioned. "There is no way to truly find out what his plans are, and without knowing his plans, we can't stop him. It's simple logic, and unfortunately, it is apparently against us." She paused. "But I assume you already have a plan?"

Zane nodded. "What does one do when they wish to learn the plans of their enemy?"

"Ask them real nicely?" Alexander snarked.

"A spy." James said. "You actually want to send a spy?" He gave a bitter laugh. "That is the stupidest thing you could say."

"I'm going to spy on them." Zane said.

"I stand corrected." James replied.

Alex began to laugh, clutching his sides as tears rolled down his cheeks. "You…a spy…yes, and let's have Dr. Crowler teach weight lifting!" He burst into more fits of laughter, barely able to breath.

"I fail to see what is so funny." Zane said coldly.

"Yes Professor Milo, please tell us what you are laughing." Shepard said.

"Why am I laughing? Because that is the stupidest idea I ever heard." Alex shook his head. "You are Zane Truesdale, Kaiser of the Academy. Why would you join the Rare Hunters? You are a third year student, useless for Arliss, as he apparently only wants fellow first years. And let me not even get into the fact that you are so arrogant and full of yourself that you will never take one of his orders." Alexander shook his head, chuckling. "Maybe if you had tits, then he would be interested. But you, no way will Lockehart fall for it."

Alexis looked up at him, her brow creased in thought. "What did you say?"

"I said he was arrogant. It's a nice way of calling him an ass."

"No, after that."

"That he is full of himself…"

Alexis sighed. "No, Professor Milo. The part about Zane not being a woman. Maybe that is the key…think about it, Arliss has only shown interest in women so far: He was my friend, he made Nessa his queen, Cassandra his daughter…"

"Kinda hard to make a man a queen." Samantha said.

James snickered. "You obviously haven't been to San Francisco."

"The point is…" Alexis said. "Maybe both of you are right. When a male lion starts a new pride, he surrounds himself with females that serve as the main hunters of the group. The same could be true with Arliss: He is the alpha male, he has his alpha female, and he is now gathering women to serve as his hunters…his own harem. We do need a spy…" She looked at Milo. "But it has to be a woman."

"Well, that leaves us in a pickle." James said. "There is no way they'll let you into their group, unless it's to kill you. ANd you're the only one that can do it."

"Not exactly."

Alexander turned to look at Samantha, a look of resolve planted firmly on her face. His eyes widen as he realized what she was planning, and he began shaking his head back and forth, as if that alone would stop the madness.

"It's the only way A…Professor Milo." Samantha said. "Mr. Truesdale is right, we can't just keep letting the Rare Hunters run free."

"Then let someone else do it! Or find some other plan!" Alex shouted. "But for you to go in there…"

"We don't have time for another plan." Zane said simply.

Alexis nodded. "And we can't risk bringing someone else into the fold. It has to be one of us."

"The hell it does!"

"I agree with Milo." James said. "As painful as that is. We can't just go sending innocents into a wolf's den. What is to stop Arliss from doing to Samantha what he did to Nessa or Cassandra? Can you live with yourselves if you allow that to happen?" He shook his head. "We need to handle this differently…maybe if we wait long enough,they will move on…"

"No." Chancellor Shepard said softly. "No Prof. Stilton. I waited once, and now we have lost Candace. I can not stand by and risk the lives of other duelists as we try and find a solve-all solution. We must act now."

"And risk the life of another duelist!" Alex shouted.

"There is a difference between action and stupidity, Chancellor." James said.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to look at the soft spoken Greek Duelist. "In the end this is my choice. And if I can save the lives of others, then I simply must do it." She gave Alex a sad smile. "Please…I could not live if I didn't try and help."

"It's settled then." Zane said. "Tomorrow we will begin getting Samantha ready for her mission. Until then, we must act normal, not let anyone in on the fact that we are going after Arliss."

"Zane is correct. Please, go enjoy the duel this afternoon. We will worry about the rest of this tomorrow."

Alexander stormed out of the office, slamming the door open as he made his way out into the hall, muttering under his breath. "Stupid…dim witted…egotistical….arrrgh!" He screamed punching his fist right through one of the walls, watching as drywall crumbled around his arm.

"You should learn to calm down." Zane said from behind him. "You allow your rage to cloud your thoughts. That…and your unnatural attraction to Samantha. Yes, I've noticed…you can't think you can get away with being with a student, can you? You are going to slip up…"

Zane didn't get to finish, as he found Alexander's hand around his throat, cutting off his comments and leaving the Kaiser gasping. Alex slammed him into a wall, fury written all over the professor's face.

"Listen you arrogant piece of shit." Alex hissed. "I have no qualms with strangling you, just to watch you die. So listen good: My relationship with Samantha Ciro is off limits. You say another word, and I will make your life hell."

Zane pulled the fingers from his windpipe, taking in a gasping breath. "You'll…be fired…for this!"

Alex smirked. "Will I? Maybe…but only if someone talks…and I doubt you're going to be talking, Zane. No, I don't plan to kill you…I just know you won't say a damn word. Because…well…" He leaned in close,whispering. "I know what really happened that day…the day Atticus Rhodes disappeared."

&&&Last Year&&&

"Atticus…I got this note for you."

Atticus Rhodes looked over at his friend, the young man handing him a folded note. "Thanks…where did you find it?"

"It was stuck on your gym locker." Zane saidwitha shrug. "Figured that you might want it."

Atticus nodded, reading the note over. "It says that I should head over to the Elite Dorm, that there is this big duel going on. And…oh man! It'salready started." Atticus grabbed his duel disk and hurried to get everything together. "Man, I can't believe I almosted missed this…thanks Zane, if you hadn't found this note…"

"Don't worry about it." Zane said. "You just get going."

"_You want to come with."_

"_I have work I need to do…see you later Atticus."_

_&&&Present Day&&&_

Zane closed his eyes as the memories of his friend, and the last time he had seen him, flashed through his mind.

"Yes…if only you hadn't handed him the note…if only you hadn't been such a terrible friend and gone with him to the Elite Dorm…maybe Atticus would still be here. I wonder what Alexis would think…that you have been keeping this from her. She asked you, I bet, about what happened that day. And being the coward you are, you didn't say a word. That note could have helped her, but you can never let anyone know it was YOU that led to Atticus' disappearance." Zane grimaced, his own secret shame spoken by Alexander. "We know how she behaves…could she ever forgive you for doing this?" Alex tossed Zane aside. "So no, Zane, I don't think you'll say a damn word."

Not even checking to see if the Kaiser of the Academy would agree, Alexander stormed off to his room to think. In his wake, he left Zane Truesdale, the greatest duelist at the academy, all alone with only his thoughts of his role in the disappearance of his friend to keep him company.

&&&In Italy&&&

A dark form moved silently along the water, cutting through the waves just outside of Venice. Quiet as can be, the small boat made its way towards it's target, its pilot wanting to complete this mission and move on to better things.

Driving the boat, the Shadow Rider known only as Nightshroud pulled alongside a seaplane that bobbed in the water just off the Italian coast, silently stepped away from the steering wheel. With care, Nightshroud opened the door of the _Holst, _slipping into the plane and making his way towards the cabin.

His master had told him to seek out the Holst, find its pilot and deliver a message. While Nightshroud was annoyed he was performing such grunt work, he dared not question his master's order.

Stepping towards the cabin door, Nightshroud reached for the knob, looking down at the thin shaft of light that bleed from under the door. With a smirk, he threw the door open…and found nothing.

"Giri intorno.." A cool Italian voice said from behind him.

Nightshroud turned around to find himself staring at the barrel of a Browning High Power 9mm semi-automatic handgun. His eyes moved along the polished weapon to the hand that was holding it. The hand had a strange circular device around it's wrist, with a small hole cut right into it and a LCD screen on top for viewing. Continuing his gaze, Nightshroud took in his assailant's outfit, something quite different then what he would expect. The man wore a cream colored suit, perfectly cleaned and tailored, made of some of the finest clothe one could probably get. Under the suit jacket was a blood red dress shirt, no tie in sight. A red silk hankie was tucked in the jacket's pocket, just peaking out. The man wore fine Italian leather loafers, shined to the point that they rivaled mirrors. On his left hand, a small, compact duel disk was clamped to his arm.

The man that held him at gunpoint was handsome, well defined and flawless. Lightly tanned skin, a neat and trim circle-style beard, deep dark eyes, slicked back black hair, and as lightly playful smile. With his height at 6 feet, he was the embodiment of the old cliché, 'Tall dark and handsome.'

"Chi sono voi?" The man asked, his voice hard though his eyes held a slight amusement.

"Parlate inglese?" Nightshroud asked, remembering what his master had told him.

"Sì." The man said. "But that does not tell me who you are, does it Signor?"

"My name is Nightshroud."

"Well, Signor Nightshroud, why have you come here in the middle of the night and boarded my aereo?"

Nightshroud glared at the man through his mask, wanting nothing more then to reach over and snap the Italian's neck. But he knew better, especially with a gun pointed right at his face.

"My master has sent me to find Marco Giovanni."

"I am him." Marco said, still keeping the gun trained on the Shadow Rider. "But, Signor, if you know that name then you must also my profession. So tell me, Signor Nightshroud, why would your padrone…"

"Kagemara."

"Padrone Kagemara wish to hire a duel assassin?"

Nightshroud smirked. "Have you ever heard of the Duelist Academy?"

"Sì, It is a scuola."

"My master is about to begin an undertaking there…one which he would like you to be a part of."

"In what form?" Marco asked, putting the gun away inside his jacket.

Nightshroud shrugged. "That is for you to learn when you meet with him."

Marco smirked. "So, this is why you have snuck onto my aereo. So be it." He made his way to the cockpit. "Come Signor Nightshroud, you give me the coordinates, no?"

Next Time of GX HUNTERS: Zane and the rest of the group begin their work prepping Samantha for her undercover work, while James and Alexander begin working on their own plans. Meanwhile, Arliss and his family, with Hayden in tow, arrive at Kagemara's base of operation, where the two leaders discuss their plans for the academy. But how does the mysterious duel assassin Marco Giovanni fit into the plans? And will the school be ready for a new invasion?

So it begins.

Riders of the Storm: Part 1

Author's Note: Originally, I intended for this chapter and the next one to be together, but due to the positive reviews of the awkward moments between Arliss and Hayden, I decided to make a big longer scene for them.

Also, some people are asking about the way I write duels. The first thing people need to understand is that every duel I write isn't scripted. I take a premade deck with either real cards or proxies, and then duel myself. This makes the duel more raw and more real, eliminating things like lucky draws and unlikely events. Sadly, it also means the duels are not as complex as they could be. Personally, I prefer the real life style, but I will be trying to add more scripted combos into feature duels. And, considering how most duels go in GX…I think mine aren't half bad!

Please remember to review. I love hearing what you like and what you didn't like (though I prefer to have the like and not like together. Makes the bitter medicine go down easier). I do take some suggestions to heart.

Oh, and before anyone asks, we will be seeing a lot of Marco during this tail end of the story. I have 19 more chapters to go for this season, give or take. So expect Marco to play a large part in this final section.


	34. Riders of the Storm Part 1

Zane leaned against the wall, watching as Alexis and Samantha went over the cover story the group had worked out for her. It was very important that they made the back story for her as believable as possible, if they had any hope of beating the Rare Hunters. Zane knew that if Arliss smelled a rat, his vengeance would be fast and quick, leaving Samantha in mortal danger and the rest of the academy to face the King of the Rare Hunters' wrath.

'Now that is something we can do without.' Zane thought to himself. He held no illusion that if Arliss and his hunters felt threatened, they would turn to murder and mayhem in order to escape.

"So, we'll be ready to set the stage tomorrow?" Samantha asked. She was ready to get this plan underway. The sooner she was finished with her task, the sooner she and Alex could be back together. The cold shoulder he had been giving her the last two days was not something she wanted to deal with much longer. She just wanted to be done with this whole thing and get back to the love of her life. Maybe leave the academy behind and go to some tropic resort and spend their days dancing on the sand.

Alexis nodded. "Yea…I think we have everything figured out. All that matters now is if you're a good actress."

Samantha smiled brightly. "Oh, I can be quite the actress when I want to be."

"Good." Chancellor Shepard said. "Then we will be ready to begin our plan tomorrow at noon. Everyone remembers their parts, correct?"

Zane and Syrus nodded. Jaden had been left out of this plan, but only because it was felt by all of them that the duel against the North Academy was also atop concern. Having their chosen candidate doing other things would not work out well, so Jaden was left out to dry.

"Now, you will remember what I told you about the Rare Hunters, right Samantha?" Bastion said.

Zane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bastion had taken it upon himself to provide 'intel' on all of the Rare Hunters, so Samantha would be better able to blend in with them and react accordingly. Of course, Bastion's idea of intel differed greatly from Zane's or (as Zane would imagine) anyone elses.

Sure, it was good to know that Arliss ran a Ninja deck that focused on quick attacks and taking advantage of defense. Or that Nessa ran, from his calculations, a Nightmare deck that was similar to Arliss' style but with more field presence and sneaky entrapping card. And the information about Cassandra's Mech/Virus deck was all to good use. But it was his information about their personal lives that had Zane a little ticked at the British Duelist.

First, Bastion had allowed his own views to taint his information. He had called Arliss merely a poser, all huff and no puff. He had dismissed Arliss' intelligence, and told Samantha that she could easily beat him in a game of wits. Nessa was, according to Bastion, "an immature brat, bred only to display wanton sex and use her body as her only distraction." Of course, Zane knew better, remembering the night Alexis had confided in him what she had seen in her duel with Nessa. Alexis had been suffering nightmares periodically, and Zane felt that Nessa had some involvement in this development.

And then there was his own cousin.

"She will be easy to manipulate. She is emotional, always thinking with her heart. She will close herself off and be anti-social, so use this as your weapon. I am afraid she isn't that bright, and can easily be led when you need to. And you will need to, because she will get herself in too much trouble otherwise."

'Yes, lead her Bastion. Because we saw how well you led her into the open arms of Arliss and Nessa Lockehart.' Zane shook his head. 'And people wonder why I support Jaden Yuki? Jaden would never believe such things.'

"Well, if there is nothing else…" Chancellor Shepard said, clapping his hands together. "I suppose you children should get back to your classes."

Zane nodded, lost in thought over the events of the last few days. Alexander Milo had not shown his face since their confrontation in the hall, for which Zane was grateful. The less he had to deal with the annoying teacher…

&&&

"You're doing better." Alexander said as he powered down his duel disk. "A lot better, infact."

Dhmitri gasped for air, clutching his chest in pain. "Funny…don't feel that way."

Alexander Milo chuckled softly, extending his hand to the young duelist. "Just as there is pain in birth, so must there be pain in rebirth."

"Then give me the damn C Section." Dhmitri muttered.

"You're mad that you lost." It wasn't a question, or even a statement. It was just words given to emotion.

"How did you figure?" Dhmitri asked.

"Psychic." Alex retorted. "You can't expect to beat me right away, Dhmitri. Can't expect to beat me for a long time. No offense, but I am out of your league. Out of most people's league."

"Then why bother?" Dhmitri asked. "Why duel you a thousand times only to loss?"

"Because when you someone else, you're mind will be so in tuned with trying to beat my strategies that your opponent will feel like nothing."

Dhmitri seemed to light up at this comment, a smile gracing his features. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Alexander said. "I was like you when I started this game: Trying to find the right deck, getting frustrated that my ideas and my body weren't working together. Then, I stumbled into something…something that gave me a purpose." Alex paused, looking at his young apprentice. "Dhmitri…can you keep a secret?"

&&&

"Kagemaru will be inside. I'd suggest you hurry, he rather hates being left to wait." Taniya said, crossing her muscular arms across her bosom and giving then a coldstare. Arliss returning the glare in kind, though he wore a slight smirk.

"Trust me Xena, I ain't in the mood to postpone this little meetin' either." Arliss said. "So move your heavy toned ass out of my way."

"Arliss…" Hayden hissed, making sure to stay far away. "Ixna on the nsultingia iantga omanwa."

Cassandra wrinkled her noses. "Wot ta bloody 'ell did 'e say?"

"Not quite sure of that myself, darlin'"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Yea, you two should talk about butchering the English Language." Nessa stepped forward, hardly even glancing at Taniya. "Let's get going, the 'boss' wants to see us, and I personally want to get back home. 2 days on a boat is no fun at all." Nessa gracefully stepped off the boat, followed quickly by Hayden. Arliss gave Taniya one last sneer before stepping off himself, making his way towards the industrial complex that dominated the island.

"I could be stuck in my dorm, doing homework. But noooo! The girlfriend wanted brunch!" Hayden muttered. "Idiot."

Cassandra flashed him a smile. "Cheer up…lots of cool machines to look at!" Her bracers began to glow black. "Oooo…I want to begin tearing stuff apart."

"I am afraid there will be no tearing up today." A deep voice said from the shadows of the doorway. "That is, unless you wish for yourself to be torn apart by those that lurk in the shadows."

Arliss peered into the darkness, his face passive. "Come out, shadow duelist. I know a real threat, and you are not it."

The Shadow Rider Titan stepped from the darkness, his red glowing eyes flickering slightly as he stared down at Arliss and the rest of the hunters. "You will learn in time to watch your tongue."

Arliss smirked as Nessa reached over and grabbed the bigman by the throat, lifting him up and into a wall. "And you will learn to watch yours when you address my fiancée, pretender." She let him drop and stalked off.

"Your parents are going to get us killed." Hayden whispered, leaning towards Cassandra. "Maybe you should tell them not to insult Big, Dark and Stupid."

"I am not your Cassandra…Nor am I Big, Dark, or Stupid."

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Hayden screamed, leaping away from Titan an into Cassandra's arms.

"Did ya just go 'eeeee!'?" Cassandra asked.

Hayden frowned. "Are ya daft, Cassie? Of course I didn't."

"Said the man that is currently 'n me arms." Hayden looked down and blushed. "Uh…ya can get down anytime."

"Oh." Hayden said.

"Yea…" Cassandra said. "Hayden…"

"Yes?"

"When people say that, ya normally get down." Hayden gave her a weak smile and hoped out of her arms, joining her in hurrying after Cassandra's parents. "It's so comforting to have a brave boyfriend."

Hayden merely rolled his eyes as the two reach Nessa and Arliss, the leaders of the Rare Hunters staring up at a large glass tube, machinery surrounding the object. Several different forms of life support devices were connected to the tube, hooked to displays that read off the vitals of the shriveled up person inside. Fluids were constantly being pumped in and out of the glass tube, along with other…non-solids…only to disappear into more machines. A pair of mechanical arms moved about, fiddling with the computers and other gizmos that had Cassandra salivating.

"Hello there Arliss Lockehart." A strangely mechanic yet sinisterly playful voice called out. "Amnael has told me much about you."

"Told me a bit about yourself." Arliss said, his voice slipping into the stereotypical southern drawl he tended to adopt when he wanted people to think him dumber then he actually was. "But where are my manners? Swear, momma Lockehart would have he whipped quicker then a jack rabbit if I didn't get to introducin' my kin." He turned and held out a hand to Nessa. "First is my darlin' wife-to-be, Nessa Fox…soon to be Lockehart, o'course."

"Hello there." Nessa said, Hayden surprised to hear the usually sultry voice of Nessa take on a more airy tone. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"This here is the apple of my eye, my darlin' daughter Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled and did a curtsey. "It be a pleasure to meet ya, gov'nor." She said, her own accident heavy."

"And who is the fourth member of your group, Mr. Lockehart. Amnael mentioned only 3."

Arliss frowned ever so slightly. "That be Hayden."

"I'm just the boyfriend, not part of the Rare Hunters proper…er…laddie." Cassandra and Nessa merely looked amused at Hayden's weak attempt at copying them, while Arliss stared daggers at him.

"Yes…"Arliss said, turning back to Kagemaru's medical tube. "So tell me, what have ya called me for? More then a friendly chat, I wager."

"Quite." Kagemaru said. "I am planning a bit of a venture at the academy in the next few weeks, sending my Shadow Riders to seek out a few artifacts for me. I have reason to believe that they will be held by students."

"So ya wants me to kill the students. Ok then, can do." Arliss said with a shrug. "Nessa, set off the bombs please."

"Not quite." Kagemaru said, Nessa pouting as she put a small remote detonator back in her pocket. "The fact of the matter is that I wish nothing from of you."

"Nothing?" Nessa asked ,eyebrow raised. "If that is the case, then why the hell are we hear…" She paused, a slow smile playing across her face. "Ooooo! Is this a trap? One where you get us all in a room and the have your men kill us? Hate to break it too you, but we don't die easily…well, Hayden will."

"Eep." Hayden managed to say, looking around the room.

"She's jokin'." Cassandra said. "Well…not really 'bout ta part where ya die. But I'll protect ya."

"Thanks Cassie." Hayden muttered darkly. "remind me to thank you for dragging me into Wonderland."

"Ok Alice."

Arliss stared up at Kagemaru. "So, you want nothin' from us, is that it? Got to say, I am a bit surprised by that request. Sense there be a bit more then ya be tellin' me, huh? More to the story then?"

The slightly mechanical voice of Kagemaru chuckled slightly, though the noise brought little comfort to any of those in the room. "You are correct, Mr. Lockehart. You see, I wish only for your guarantee that you will not interfere with my Shadow Riders and their business. I have learned that you and your Hunters have set your sites on the academy, and I wish not to have us butting heads. Simply put, I will stay out of your way, you stay out of mine."

"That simple?" Arliss asked.

"Yes."

"Well then tall dark and shriveled, I think we can make ourselves a deal. I'd shake your hand, but I rather would like to keep this here jacket clean."

Kagemaru didn't respond to the comment, instead he merely continued on as if Arliss had not said a word. "Now then, as long as you continue to share information with us, and stay out of our way, I see no reason for our two groups to come into conflict during our stay on the island."

"Well, if that is all then, I think we'll all be a'headin' back to the academy. Got lessons to listen to and homework that needs a'doin'."

"Of course! Be on your way then." Kagemaru said. "I look forward to talking to you again, Mr. Lockehart."

Arliss gave a quick nod, turning sharply and marching out of the room, the rest of his family (and Hayden) following after him. The King of the Rare Hunters strode confidently to the boat waiting for them, not even bothering to wait for Taniya to board as he made his way to the driver's chair. While the Shadow Rider waved her hands to try and get him to stop, Nessa, Cassandra and an out of breath Hayden jumped into the ship, Arliss gunning the engine and speeding off.

"I will find our way back just fine!" He called out. "Thank Kagemaru for the boat!"

"So…" Hayden gasped, trying to get his heart out of his throat. "Do your family trips always send with stealing large leisure crafts?"

"Not always." Nessa replied. "Sometimes we blow things up or kill people."

"Sometimes both." Arliss added.

"Do you think we can trust'em, da?" Cassandra asked.

"No chance in hell Cassandra." Arliss said. "We need to keep an eye on Kagemaru. I think there is more then what he is letting on."

&&&

Kagemaru remained silent as the Shadow Riders told him of Arliss' little escape. After telling them not to worry, the leader of the group turned one of cameras that helped him see about the room to a large piece of machinery. Behind a pane of glass, gears and motors turned about, running the device.

Except, the device did nothing.

A light clicked on, the gears and motors disappears, revealing a small sitting room that laid hidden within the 'machine'. Behind the one way glass, two figures slowly stood up, making their way to the hidden door in the side of the 'machine' and exiting, making their way towards Kagemaru.

"So those are the Rare Hunters, Signor Kagemaru?"

"Yes." Kagemaru said. "Tell me, what do you think of them?"

"Smarter then they let on, Signor, and much more deadlier. Hey should be watched closely if you do not want them to interfere, as it were." Marco Giovanni said, moving towards Kagemaru's tank, taking out his hankie and dabbing the side of his mouth with it. "But what do you think? You are, after all, the one that is doing business with these cacciatori, no?"

"Yes…but they will be little trouble as long as they are watched. And should they interfere…well, that is why I have asked you here, Mr. Giovanni."

Marco nodded. "I assumed as much. One does not hire a duel assassin merely for chatting."

"Sì. Enough of this chit chat, no?" The woman that had accompanied said, falling down into a chair, holding the back of her hand against her head. She had long black hair that hung down to her waist, deep dark eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul, a perfect heart shaped face and a lean graceful body. She wor along black dress of the finest material, and upon her wrists were several diamond bracelets, along with a similar duel disk to the one that Marco currently wore. "I simply can not stand another minute of tedious conversation." She turned her eyes to Marco, pleading with him. "Please amante, let us just go shopping? This dress is so last year, I cannot be seen in it anymore. It is unfitting for me."

"Patience Vera." Marco said. "We must have work if you are to shop, and Kagemaru is willing to hire us."

"Fine then Marco, you continue to chat with your new amico, Marco, let me just waste away in these rags."

Marco knelt down next to her, cradling her hand. "Please Vera, it will be already. I will only be a few minutes, then I will fly us to Paris so that you may shop to your heart's content."

"Do you promise, Marco?"

"I swear Vera."

Vera smiled at that, her whole attitude changing in an instant. "Then begin the bargaining, Marco, so we may leave this ugly place. I have had my eye on new shoes for quite some time, and only the French it seem can make a good set of heels." She waved her hand at him dismissively.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle. "It is good to know that the French do have a use after all, if only to provide covering from your toes."

"Mr. Giovanni." Kagemaru said, interrupting the two Italians and their discussion of footwear. "Who is this young woman that you have brought here today? I have no knowledge of her."

"Then you must know me as well as you believe, Signor." Marco replied, flicking his hankie out as he talking. "This is my associate, Vera Amarillo. She is also a duel assassin, and the two of us always work together when it comes to a job. I am afraid that if you wish to hire me, you will be hiring Vera as well. A, how you say….package deal?"

"Yes…yes this will be fine. My request will work just as well with two as it would have with one."

"And what sort of work will you have for us, Signor Kagemaru? There must be a reason you would seek out duel assassins, and it is not for merely obtaining items for you. You already have proven you have enough forces to do so upon your own."

"This is right." Kagemaru said. "The Shadow Riders will be able to handle the task of find the artifacts. You have a much different task."

"What are these artifacts?" Vera asked, lounging in her chair. "I wish to know all we are getting into, no?"

Kagemaru chuckled. "They are little concern to you. Merely keys that will unlock 3 very precious treasures that have been hidden away. They are worth little themselves, and will be easy enough to obtain."

"And yet you require us?"

Kagemaru let out a sound that seemed to be a sigh. "The Shadow Riders…they are good duelist, but I can not trust them. What is to stop them from stealing all the keys for themselves and stealing my treasure. You must understand, you must keep an eye on your enemies, but also on those that support you from behind. Daggers are always coming from the back."

"Wise advice, especially since they only do what you ask for power, nothing more." Marco said. "You can never trust loyalty until you buy it. Am I to assume that you wish for Vera and I to…keep an eye on things, as it were?"

"Yes." Kagemaru said. "I want to hire you two to be my eyes and ears. You will be my liaisons with the Riders, acting as commanders on the field and coordinating their attacks on those that have taken my keys. You will also report back to meon what is happening on the island, including any suspicious behavior from the Rare Hunters or the Shadow Riders."

Marco nodded. "That is all well and good, and within our abilities, Signor Kageamru. But, as I said, you must pay for loyalty. So, tell me Signor Kagemaru, what will you be giving us for this little venture."

One of the metal arms moved forward, retrieving a briefcase and placing it before the two assassins. "For your work, you will be paid a sum of $10,000 in untraceable American currency."

"Each." Vera said, upon her feet and counting the money."

"Each?" Kagemaru asked.

Vera nodded, suddenly all business. "You will be receiving both of us in this deal, so you must pay us both $10,000 dollars for our services. It is a good standard fee, and you can afford to do so, no?"

Kagemaru was silent for a moment, thinking over Vera's words, before he finally spoke up. "It is acceptable. $10,000 dollars each."

"And $5,000 for every key you obtain."

"What?"

Vera shrugged. "You want the keys, you need us to get the keys. I also assume you do not wish for us to speak to others about the keys. You must buy our silence, and with each key our silence will cost more."

Kagemaru was livid. "You dare try and extort me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

Marco pulled out his guns and aimed them right at Kagemaru's tube. "You are the fool that dares to insult my Vera. If you wish to live for another second longer, you will comply with her demands."

"Fool, you think I would enclose myself in glass that was not bullet-proof?" He metal claws began to snap at Marco. "You're partner has become greedy, and so you must pay the price."

Marco nodded. "I knew you would be smart enough to protect yourself…but are the machines that keep you alive protected?" He slowly shifted his aim from the tube that kept Kagemaru suspended to the life support systems that kept him alive. "How many shots do you believe I can get off before you stop me? 5? 6? And how many minutes can you survive without one of these devices, Signor? Care to wage? Or shall you just pay me know, so we do not need to find out."

Kagemaru remained silent for a moment, Marco never wavering from his position. Finally, the old man relented. "It is agreed. $20,000, plus 5,000 more for each key, but that must be split among you."

"Deal." Marco said, moving to Vera and picking up the suitcase. "I will provide you with the way to transfer the rest of the payment to my Swiss Bank Account. I will be awaiting on my aereo for the transaction. When I receive the payment, send your Shadow Riders to me. We will make for landfall a day later."

"Addio" Vera said with a wave, latching onto Marco's arm and allowing him to lead her out of the Shadow Rider's headquarters. The last thing Kagemaru heard was Vera mutter in Italian, "Il bastardo insensato, li minaccia? Il Marco Grande Giovanni? Morirà per quello."

&&&

"I understand." James Stilton said, talking into his cellphone. "But you must realize the threat Alexander Milo posses to us." He paused for a moment. "But if they allow Samantha to join…yes, yes I will wait until you give the order." James shut his phone and went back to work. He could wait now…he could wait for the right moment. Then, and only then…

….would he kill Alexander Milo.

Next Time on G/X: Hunters: Arliss and the Rare Hunters (And…er…Hayden…) arrive back to the Academy to find things going to hell. After Samantha and Alexis get in heated fight, the Greek Duelist runs to Arliss begging for help. But can the King trust her? Meanwhile, Alexander and Dhmitri continue to train, but do they realize the threat James posses? And when Nightshroud and Marco clash, the two will have at it: Nightshroud bringing the power of darkness, while Marco reveals his agent of power.

Riders of the Storm, Part 2


	35. Riders of the Storm Part 2

"And I will end my turn, and with it, your swords of revealing light vanish. Next turn, I will unleash my harpies and they will tear you apart!"

Alexis snorted, drawing her next card and contemplating her hand. After a moment, she looked up, her face grim. "There is no way you are going to be able to stop me, Samantha. My deck and skills are beyond you."

"Just make your move, Miss Rhodes." Samantha said with a growl. "It will be your last."

As the two duelists continued to snap insults at each other, Arliss Lockehart stood above them, watching everything with a confused look upon his face. Next to him, Nessa, Cassandra and Hayden looked on, equally startled by the duel they had stumbled upon while returning to the academy. Down in the student center, Alexis and Samantha were having an impromptu duel, and each seem ready to throw down their duel disks and cards and begin clawing the other's eyes out.

"Did we die in the boat and end up in some weird version of Heaven?" Nessa asked.

"I'm tryin' to figure that out myself, darlin'." Arliss said, watching as Alexis delivered a particularly nasty insult. "Ouch…you think she kisses her granny with that mouth?"

"Somehow I doubt the last thing in her mind is kissing." Hayden muttered.

"Bloody 'ell, we leave for a few days and the whole school goes 6s and 7s."

"Yes, it seems things have gotten strange since your disappearance…tell me, where were you four anyway?"

Arliss turned and mentally scowled as Dr. Crowler came walking up to them, the teacher's face twisted up in the permanent "I just sucked a lemon and had a stick shoved up my ass" look.

'Of course, he might enjoy the whole stick thing…' Nessa reminded him through their link.

'True darlin', very true.'

'You two are sick.' Cassandra thought at her parents. 'And remember to at least sheidl those thoughts when I am around. The last image I need in my head is Crowler getting it up the…'

"…asked you a question." Crowler said, poking Arliss in the side. "Did you hear me? I asked where my prize student was off to these last few days! You have missed class, your dorm was emptied…"

Arliss shook his head. 'Apparently, the news of my switch to evil hasn't been spread around the school none.' Turning back to Crowler, Arliss allowed his voice to grow tired and bored, as if the conversation was little matter to him. "I took Nessa and Cass here shoppin' in Toyko. I was goin' there myself, needed to furniture and all, and the girls needed new cards for their decks."

"Of course, of course. But what about you, Mr. McGregor. I don't think you should even be out of your room."

"Doctor's orders." Hayden said quickly. "Came down with a nasty bug, and the doctor told me that it would be best to get some fresh air. You can check with her if you like Dr. Crowler…"

"And what makes you think I have the time to deal with checking students' medical histories?"

"'e don't think tat at all, Doctor Crowler. 'ayden 'ere merely meant you could…we all know ya don't 'av'ta."

Arliss smiled. "Besides, what better thing to do then watch two skilled duelist go all out?"

Crowler nodded, stroking his chin. "Yes, of course…who am I to deprive you children of a chance to see two of my two Obelisks duel against one another…even if their reasons are not the best."

"And what are their reasons?" Nessa asked.

"Whore!" Samantha screamed.

"And what can I do to see that they act like this more often!" She cackled with glee.

"Down Nessa." Arliss said, wrapping an arm around his love and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Pardon her, Dr. Crowler, but all this fightin' makes my Nessa a bit itchy, if ya follow me."

Crowler scowled. "Quite. As for the two girls down there, it all started because the one thing that all women fight over."

"Chocolate?" Hayden asked, only to get a smack on the back of the head from Cassandra.

"Men. It seems the two girls have fallen for the same man."

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "Yuki?"

"Jaden Yuki!" Crowler exclaimed. "Are you mad! Why would any woman fall for that Slifer Slacker. No, the two are fighting over one of the sexiest men to ever live."

"Arliss?" Nessa asked.

"Hayden?" Cassandra asked.

"Johnny Depp?" Hayden ventured.

"James Marsters is here?" Arliss exclaimed, happiness written on his face. "Where is he…Can I get his autograph?"

"NO!" Crowler shouted. "Zane Truesdale."

"It's never James Marsters." Arliss muttered under his breath, pouting.

Hayden looked over at Arliss, a slight smile gracing his face. "Ya kinda got a man crush on this James fellow, don't ya lad?"

"You're pushing it, Scottie." Arliss warned.

"Sorry sir."

"Wait a minute," Nessa said, raising a hand, "what do you mean, Zane Truesdale? That's who they are fighting for?"

"Well of course…apparently both of them fancy him, and are dueling now to see who shall gain his favor." Crowler sighed. "At least they are going after the most eligible man…Jaden Yuki indeed."

"That doesn't sound right." Nessa said, watching the action with a new interest. "Not right at all."

"Well, I don't image you to have any clue about what goes on in the hearts of those women."

"You should imagine it." Nessa whispered.

"…and at least my hair is natural, unlike your boobs!" Samantha shouted.

"That's it!" Alexis shouted.

"Catfight, catfight, catfight!" Hayden chanted. "Uh…sorry Cassie, old habits die hard."

Cassandra nuzzled his shoulder. "That's ok…root for all the catfights you want…but at the end of the day, you only get to play with one pu-"

"Cassandra!" Arliss scolded. "Not in front of…anyone. Ever."

Meanwhile, Alexis had grown tired of Samantha's jabs and attacks. "You want to prove yourself, Samantha? Let's see you prove yourself against this: I will now activate Fusion Gate, which will allow me to fuse my Blade Blader and Etolie Cyber into Cyber Blader!" On Alexis' side of the field, the sky began to ripple as the field spell took over the area.

"I don't think so." Samantha said. "I activate Dust Tornado, destroying your Fusion Gate and allowing me to set one card from my hand to the field." As the field spell shattered and rained down upon Alexis, Samantha's two monsters, Swift Birdman Joe and Harpie Girl watched on. "And now, I will activate the very card I set: Icarus Attack. This card allows me to charge one of my bird monsters with the power of the sun for one final strike against you! Harpie Girl, I sacrifice you to destroy Etolie Cyber and Blader Skater: ICARUS ATTACK!"

The harpie let out a scream, leaping into the air as her wings burst into flames, transforming her into a firebird. Letting out one final battle cry, the winged beast crashed to earth, shattering the two monsters on Alexis' side of the field.

"Do you think that is all I have?" Alexis asked. "Please…if you want to win this duel, you had better try harder."

"I don't think I need to try harder. I've already proven how powerful I am. Zane can see that, and he will see me wipe the floor with you."

"Samantha is not the best actress in the world." Dhmitri said, leaning against a wall as he watched the match.

"I've seen worse." Alexander said.

Dhmitri nodded. "Do you think they're buying it?"

Alexander smirked. "Now that is the question, isn't it? Doesn't really matter if they buy it…just that they allow my girl to join."

Alexis held out her hand. "I will now summon Cyber Tutu to the field!" One Alexis side of the game area, the dancing warrior appearing from a swirl of wind, her face glowing with a giant smile. "And allow me to show you her effect: When your monster is stronger then my Tutu, I can attack you directly! Cyber Tutu, spinner kick strike!"

Samantha shielded herself as the Dancer spun past her Birdman, slamming her dainty foot right into Samantha's gut. (Samantha- 800, Alexis- 1000)

"Bitch!" Samantha snarled, clutching her tummy.

"Slut." Alexis replied, setting two cards on the field and ending her turn.

"Arliss, something isn't right." Nessa whispered. "I've been in Alexis' dreams…she sees Zane as a brother. She loves Jaden, with all her soul. Why would she be fighting for a man she doesn't love…and against Samantha, who has never even shown interest in him?"

"Think it's a bit phony, darlin'?"

"As phony as Alexis' boobs." Nessa said. "Which, I might add, she should name "Santa" and "Claus", because they were very nice Christmas gifts."

"Stop ruinin' the fantasy for me, baby!" Arliss whined.

Nessa snarled. "There are only one pair of…"

"Don't you two get tired of blatantly flirting with each other? We get it, you are in love and like to have sex." Hayden said.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Why should we?"

"It's what makes us, us."

"It's time to say goodbye, Miss Rhodes." Samantha taunted. "Swift Birdman Joe, attack Cyber Tutu!"

"Not this time! Activate my trap card, Doble Passe!" Alexis smiled as her favorite trap activated. "Now, we each get to attack each other directly, starting with you."

"What a waste…" Samantha said with a smirk. "You're still dead."

"Don't count me out yet. I still have one final trap card: Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding one card, all damage you do to me is negated!" As Joe passed harmlessly through Alexis, her smile grew darker. "But, thanks to Doble Passe, my Tutu still gets one final attack! Cyber Tutu, end the game!"

"NOOOO!" Samantha screamed as she was struck, falling to the ground in a heap. "Not…possible…you cheated!" (Samantha-0000)

"I did no such thing!" Alexis shouted back.

"You cheated…I don't know how, but I know you did!"

"You're just jealous that you can't duel or attract a man." Alexis walked over to Zane, wrapping a leg around his body and pulling him in close for a passionate kiss. Samantha looked on in a rage, before storming off, muttering obscenities about the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"Why do I sense that later today we will hear the pitter patter of Greek feet at our door?" Nessa asked, leaning into Arliss' embrace, watching as Crowler darted off to congratulate 'winner'.

"I'd say that's pretty likely." Arliss replied, running his hands along her sides before clasped them just below her bosom.

"Then what do we do?" Cassandra asked as she nuzzled Hayden's shoulder, the Scottish duelist blushing slightly from the public display of affection.

"Nothin'." Arliss said. "We do nothin' at all. Let the girl come…we'll see what she has to say."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hayden asked.

"Could be…would rather have her under my house though so I could see what she was up too…but we have bigger things to deal with…" Arliss gave Hayden a hard look. "You know our secrets…"

Hayden gulped. "I swear I won't say a word…that would hurt Cassie…"

"I believe ya…ad you won't say a word because it will hurt you." He smirked. "Hayden McGregor, you are officially a Rare Hunter."

"What?" Hayden shouted.

"Daddy, do you mean it!" Cassandra asked, pure joy radiating off of her. Nessa was smiling so brightly it was a wonder she wasn't attracting moths.

"Of course…Hayden is now one of us…with all the perks and punishments." Arliss replied, locking eyes with the young man and letting him know that if he went down, he'd take Hayden down with him.

THUNK!

Cassandra's eyes went wide. "he fainted! He's so happy he couldn't take it!"

"Or something like that." Arliss said.

&&&

Marco shook his head as he walked towards the end of the plane, pausing several yards from the edge and turning to look at his opponent. He had expected some problems, but he should have figured that the Shadow Riders would not take kindly to the news that he was now their new leader while they were all on the island, Kagemaru's official representative. He wouldn't like it if he was in their position, and he couldn't fault Nightshroud for becoming pissed.

It had started off well enough. After receiving the phone call from his bank that the deposit was made, Arliss had transmitted the location of the Holst and waited for his guests to arrive. A quick scan from plane's detection equipment proved that they carried no weapons, so Marco and Vera had opened the door and helped the 9 duelists onto the seaplane.

'Dai dii, now that was an interesting meeting.' Marco thought, thinking back a half hour earlier when he had first met most of the Shadow Riders. He already had dealings with Nightshroud, the young man's aura screaming possession. Vera and him had discussed it, and they wondered about fearing the poor boy the dark spirit was using after this was all over. They would have done their job anyway…

After Nightshroud had boarded the plane, the 2 had met the rest of the Shadow Riders: First Taniya, who Marco thought was a bit odd herself. A bodybuilding Amazon woman that was guy crazy? Of course, he wasn't one to talk about odd combinations.

Then there was Camula, the last of the vampires. She just gave Marco the creeps, though Vera hadn't minded her, mainly because the vamp had good fashion sense. The two had talked about dresses since they had met, so Marco could hope that meant no feeding on them. Didn't matter, the Holst was programmed to lock down all the bedrooms to keep the guests inside.

Next had been Titan, and the less said about the hulking duelist, the better. Yea, he was intimidating, but in Marco's line of work, big stupid bullies were a dime a dozen. Titan was just another bodyguard or enforcer to deal with.

Finally, there had been the Dark Scorpion Burglars, led by Don Zaloog. Marco actually like the 5 of them, and considered trying to convince them to join him and Vera. The Italian duelist could respect thieves, especially ones that were as smart and crafty as Don and his bunch. It had been a while since Marco and Vera had worked with a team, and he thought it might be fun to pull off a few jobs with the burglars as backup. Besides, Don made him laugh.

The only two missing had been Abidos, a pharaoh that had refused to come; and Amnael, who was busy at the school prepping for their arrival. That left the nine other Shadow Riders to hear Marco's news.

It hadn't been pretty.

Titan had grumbled, Taniya hit on him until Vera threatened to slit her throat in her sleep, Camula had just laughed, Don Zaloog and his gang asked when breakfast would be served on the flight. It was Nightshroud, one of the first Shadow Riders, it seemed, that had the problem. He viewed himself as the leader of the Riders, and so he would not just accept another duelist coming in and stealing his position.

After threatening to kill him, which lead to Vera and Marco pulling their guns, Nightshroud had agreed to a duel. And so, while Vera and the rest of the group watched on form the cockpit, Nightshroud and Marco dueled on top of the Holst. Winner was the leader. Loser suffered whatever punishment the winner chose.

'Barbaric…but practical.'

Nightshroud drew his cards, looking over at the Italian Duelist as he did the same. "Think you can just up and steal my job? I think It's time to show you the true power of darkness!"

"Abbastanza comunicano. È tempo di duellare." Marco said, motioning for Nightshroud to go first.

"Your loss." Nightshroud said, setting two cards onto the field. "I will summon Masked Dragon, in attack mode!" the duel area flashed as the large white and red dragon appeared, it's eerie white face with it's ever present grin staring down Marco. "Why is he smiling? Well, you will have to wait to find out."

Marco held up his card. "I will use my turn to summon Kelbek to the field. And now, attack my fairy, destroy the Masked Dragon!" The earth bound fairy let out a scream, sending a blast of lightning right into Marco's dragon. The mystic beast let out a scream before shattering, the pieces swirling around the field. (Nightshroud-3900)

Nightshroud couldn't help but chuckle as he looked upon the remains of his dragon. "It seems that now is the time to show you the true power of my Masked Dragon. By allowing it to be destroyed, I can bring forth a new dragon, a more powerful one! Behold, the Twin-Headed Behemoth!" The pieces from the Masked Dragon began to swirl about, whipping through the wind and colliding with each other as the vortex grew smaller and smaller, until they exploded into the two-headed purple dragon that Nightshroud had called forth.

"Thank you for making that rash move, Marco. With it, I am one stepcloser to showing you why I have no need for your presence! But first…" Nightshroud drew his next card. "yes. I think it's time to bring forth a new a new dragon: The Red-Eyes Black Chick!" As the little egg appeared on Nightshroud's side of the field, Vera couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are we suppose to be afraid of this cosa senza valore." She asked, shaking her head slightly as she reclined in the pilot's chair.

"Do not underestimate Nightshroud." Taniya said to the Italian woman. "He is stronger then you can imagine."

Vera shrugged. "That has yet to be seen."

Nightshroud laughed quietly as he removed the Red Eyes Black Chick from his duel disk. "And now, I will sacrifice this chick, forcing it to grow into it's more powerful form: The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The plane began to rock as the clouds above the two duelists opened up, a terrible cry echoing down upon them as the massive black dragon soared from the dark clouds and flew around the seaplane, disturbing the water and sending waves rocketing away from them. It continued it's travel until it stopped behind Nightshroud, letting out a final cry before charging up it's fires.

"And now, allow me to show you what a Shadow Rider can do! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" The black dragon's jaws unhinged, sending a fireball right at Marco's fairy. The monster didn't stand a chance, disintegrating into nothing. "So much for…"

BOOM

Nightshroud looked up, watching in horror as lightning struck the Red-Eyes black Dragon, causing the monster to turn into a card once more and turn to his hand. Marco smirked, flicking his hankie.

"I assume you did realize that, when you attack something so fairy and holy as a fairy, you must pay the price for it's destruction. No? Too bad then, for my Kelbek has sent your dragon back from whence it came. A pity, no?"

Nightshroud glared at him. "A pity for you maybe. I still have my Behemoth, and he is more then enough to take you down a peg. ATTACK!" Marco grunted, shielding himself with his arm as the twin fire blasts struck him, sending him sliding across the roof of the plane. (Marco- 1600)

"A mediocre play from a mediocre duelist. I expected more from you though…a pity."

"Pity pity…everything is a pity to you!" Nightshroud screamed. "Well, I'll make your pity the day you tried to take my position from me!"

"Comunichi e comunichi, tuttavia non dite niente. Now then…" Marco drew his next card. "I will set this card on the field, along with this monster, and use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your downface cards." As he spoke, Nightshroud's Threatening Roar shattered. "And with that, I will pass to you, Signor Nightshroud. Please, try and make some kind of move that is worth my time."

"Why does he keep taunting him?" Titan asked. "He is losing, a mere attack away from the end of the duel. And yet, he continues to act as if he has already won."

"That is because he has, Alto, oscurità e stupido."

"What does 'stupido' mean?" Titan asked.

"It means dashing."

Titan nodded. "I am very stupido when I duel."

Vera smiled slightly, fanning herself. "I am not surprised."

"Let's see what you think of this move: I will now use the spell card Tribute Doll, which allows me to sacrifice my Twin-Headed Behemoth to special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to the field." The Black Dragon let out a roar as it reappeared on the field, glaring at Marco. "Now, because I summoned it with Tribute Doll, my dragon can't attack this turn. But, that isn't a problem. Next turn, I will wipe you and your little monster out."

Marco drew his next card, examining his hand. "I doubt that very much. First, I will set two cards face down on the field. Next, I will flip summon my Magician of Faith. But don't mind her, because she will not be around for long. I am going to sacrifice you, belle, to summon forth Airknight Parshath!" As the Magician of Faith faded from sight, the centaur angel galloped down from the sky, a shaft of light cutting through the clouds as it raced over to Marco.

"Your little horsey will do you no good. Because the darkness can always cover the light! Let me show you: I activate my trap card, Shadow Spell. It will bind your angel to the earth and lower it's attack points, making it a perfect target for my dragon!"

As the chains burst from the card, Marco merely wagged his finger. "Idiot. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, freeing my angel from your dark little trick!"

"Impossible! You already used that card, and you are allowed only one!"

Marco nodded. "That is true."

"Then you admit you are a cheat!"

"I admit no such thing, Signor. For you see, have you forgotten about my Magician of Faith? When she was summoned, her special effect activated, allowing me to return this spell to my hand. Perhaps if you understood this game, you would have waited before making such a foolish move, no?"

Nightshroud gritted his teeth. "Don't be so sure of yourself. I still have the strongest monster on the field."

"It is wise to not assume things. But, you will learn this soon enough. Make your move."

"I will! I summon Luster Dragon to the field!" Ashe spoke, the sapphire dragon snarled, landing beside the Red Eyes. "And now, I will send both of my dragon right at you, wiping out the last of yoru life points! Attack!"

Marco smirked.

"What are you so happy about?" the Shadow Rider cried out as his two monsters prepared their attack. "Have you cracked, realizing this is the end?"

"Oh no." Marco said with a laugh, his hankie flapping lightly between his fingers. "I am merely enjoying it as you fall right into my hands."

"what are you talking about?"

"Allow me to show you, Signor Nightshroud. I shall activate my two face down trap cards. First, my Draining Shield, which will take your Luster Dragon's attack and add it to my lifepoints." As he spoke, a large metal shield appeared on Airknight's arm, absorbing the attack and directing it into Marco. The assassin laughed as the energy shot into him, creating a green aura around him. "And next, I will use Magic Cylinders to direct your Red Eyes' attack back at you!" The angel held up it's hand, a tube appearing to catch the fireball the dragon had sent right at him. Nightshroud didn't have a chance to turn before he was sent to his knees, the attack striking him from behind. An effort, yes, but a weak one." (Marco- 3500, Nightshroud-1500)

"This duel…it far from over." Nightshroud gasped.

"Sadly…no. It is finished, Signor. For you see, I have known every move you could make in this duel, every monster you could have played. And I have used this knowledge to lead you right into my trap."

"His trap?" Don Zaloog asked. "What's he talking about?"

"Watch and learn." Vera said with a wicked grin. "Watch my principe dorato finish this game."

"First, I will activate this field spell card: Sanctuary in the Sky!" The plane began to rumble as the seas churned, fog growing thicker until it seemed they were surrounded by clouds. And from the darkness, a light broke, and the Sanctuary in the Sky descended from the Heavens, lowering behind Marco; a beacon of light. "Behold, the home of the gods, and the last stronghold of the agents of the panthon."

"The agents?" Nightshroud asked.

"The old gods are gone, but in their place, their agents still keep the darkness in check. You were wrong Signor Nightshroud; the darkness can never win. IT can come,ad it can consume, and it can cover all. But all it takes is one spark, one flicker of light, to drive back the darkness. I am the last light within the darkness, now allow me to show you my power! I summon The Agent of Force-Mars to the field!"

Above them, the sky grew dark, allowing the stars to shine bright. And above them, the red planet grew larger, glowing brightly. An angel descended from the planet, landing within the Sanctuary and bringing forth his weapon. A fast war march began to play as he stepped forth onto the battle field, poses to attack.

"That is it? That fairy is your great monster? It has 0 attack points! What can it do?"

"You shall see soon. But first, I will equip my Parshath with this holy relic: The Cestus of Dagla!" The Airknight raised his sword, the crossbars transforming into the curved blades of the mythic weapon. "This weapon will raise my monster's attack by 500, more then enough to destroy your Luster Dragon. Airknight, attack the Luster Dragon!" The knight nodded, his sword glowing like a white hot star as he raced forward, weapon charged and unleashing a blast of pure energy into the rare dragon, killing it instantly. "And now, the Cestus will convert the damage done not only into damage to you, by my lp for me!" Marco laughed as more silver flames surrounded his body. (Marco-4000, Nightshroud-1000)

"Hardly a lost. I still have my Red Eyes!"

"But not for long." Marco replied. "I will first use Parshath's effect, drawing one card from my deck." He looked down at the spell he had received. "Perfetto. This is the card that will see the end of you, Signor Nightshroud. I activate the quick play spell card Poison of the Old Man. It will allow me to increase my lifepoints once more by 1200,to 5200!"

"What good will that…" Nightshroud began, only to stop dead as the white flames that surrounded Marco turned blood red. The Italian duelist began to laugh, the energy flowing into Mars.

"You wished for me to witness the true power of darkness. But it is you that will witness power, the true force of light! As in war, every advantage you have must be used, and I will use my own advantage in Lifepoints against you!"

"Use it against him?" Camula's interest peaked finally. "What ever does he mean?"

"The power of Mars is that when the Sanctuary in the Sky card is in play, it's Attack Points and Defense Points are the same as their difference in Lifepoints, as long as Marco has more."

"WHAT?" The Shadow Riders cried out.

"You shall now witness my Marco's true power, and never doubt his strength again! This is the power of the duel assassins!"

Marco laughed as Mars' wings ignited into holy flames. "Nothing can stop the power of the gods, and nothing can stop the power of the agents! Agent of Force-Mars, I call upon you! Protect your envoy once more! Destroy the dragon! Martello dei dii!"

Mars leapt into the air, channeling all his strength into his great hammer. The weapon sang through the air as Mars raised it, hurtling towards the Red-Eyes Black Dragon at full speed. The planet Mars seemed to glow dark as the agent raced upon his fiery wings, the Sanctuary in the Sky shining light out that pushed the Shadow Rider back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightshroud screamed as Mars attacked, shattering the dragon as if it were class and sending the remainder of his power directly into the Shadow Rider. The Holst trembled, those inside fearing it would capsize from the blow. The ocean boiled, and the air turned to flames as the light destroyed every monster in it's path.

Finally, those in the plane were able to look at the screen, watching as Marco stood alone, holding the prone form of Nightshroud. The assassin looked down at his victim coldly before looking right into the camera.

"If there are any more that wish to challenge me, do so now. Otherwise, come collect your associate and bring him to his room. He needs his rest…I have found the first Rider to make land fall at the academy."

No one said a word.

Next time, on G/X: Hunters: Marco and Vera arrive at the island, and with the help of Prof. Banner, begin their research for the invasion of the Shadow Riders. But as the three spend time together, Banner realizes he may have found the allies he needs to free himself from Kagemaru and the Rare Hunters. Meanwhile, Samantha arrives at Rare Hunters' dorm seeking their help. Nessa is doubtful, but Arliss has his own plans for the Greek Duelist. And as word spreads that Hayden is now a Rare Hunter, he begins to experience an identity crisis that could throw everything apart.

Riders of the Storm Part 3

Author's Notes: Just a few quick things. First, all of Vera and Marco's comments that are in Italian are just translated from Babel Fish. I don't know how they come through when retranslated, but if you want to find out what they are saying, you can do that.

I know some of the moves and combos here were probably illegal. I did that on purpose. I like to sometimes go by show rules.

Marco's plane, the Holst, is named after Gustov Holst, the English Composer who wrote the famous classical series 'The Planets'. The 7 part series is made up of:

Mars, Bringer of War

Venus, Bringer of Peace

Mercury, The Winged Messenger

Jupitar, Bringer of Jollity

Saturn, Bringer of Old Age

Uranus, The Magician

Neptune, The Mystic

And a 8th song, created by a fan of Holst and dedicated to his daughter:

Pluto, The Renewer

I know, I know, it is horrible that an Italian would name anything after an Englishman, but I think Marco can be forgiven. The first song is the one that played when Mars was summoned.


	36. Riders of the Storm Part 3

"We are landing now." Marco said, switching on the intercom. The Shadow Riders all began to emerge from their rooms, some more tired then others as the plane began to rumble slightly. "I would suggest you take your seats, as we are in for a bumpy ride, as it were."

Inside the cockpit, Vera and Marco quickly began flipping switches and checking gauges. Vera scanned the radar to makes sure they were clear to land, while Marco took the main controls and took them into a descent.

The clouds parted, giving way to the sea and the academy below. The two Italian assassins continued with their work, not sparing a glance at the sight. The plane leveled out, gliding down into the water with a minor splash as Vera cut the engine. Marco relaxed, locking down the controls and giving the command to the on board computer to activate the password setting.

'No need for our guests to begin thinking about joyrides.' Marco thought as he stood up. "Vera, go change. We will be going into the mountains, I think, and heels are not proper attire, I am sure."

Vera frowned, walking towards Marco with a slight sway in her hips. "But Marco, flats are so…ugly." She sighed, resting her head against his chest and playing with one of the buttons on his jacket. "Please Marco…can we not send others out this time? There are enough."

"No, Vera." Marco said sternly. "I do not trust them…we do not have others do our work. We are duel assassins, the most feared of duelists. We do not take the easy way out."

"Even if it means wearing flats?" Vera asked weakly.

"Even if it means wearing a burlap sack. Now, go on bella. I am sure you can find something absolutely stunning in your closet that will also be perfect for reconnaissance." He brought his thumb and forefinger to Vera's chin, moving her face up and capturing her lips in a light, tender kiss. Vera's eyes slowly closed, the beauty pressing her body into his.

"Hey lovebirds!" Marco and Vera snapped to attention, glaring at Nightshroud. "I'm heading out…mind getting me to shore?"

"Calm yourself, Signor. We will leave in 10 minutes…Vera and I need to change."

The Shadow Rider rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't need to wait if you two weren't sucking face!"

Vera gave him a playful smile. "How nice of you to volunteer to swim to the island! That will save us some gas, only having to carry two." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Unless you are willing to be quiet and let us do what we need to do. Well, what will it be, Signor Nightshroud? Because, allow me to insure you…you will only leave the aereo by swimming, no?"

Nightshroud glared at the woman before stomping off to the cargo hold of the plane to wait for the two of them to arrive. Vera and Marco shared a chuckle before heading to their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Don Zaloog asked, walking into the room just as Vera disappeared into the bathroom, an armload of clothing in her grasp. "Going on some kinda trip?"

"You might say that, detectivo." Marco said.

"Huh?"

"It means detective." Vera called out. "Marco, wear your camicia della fiamma. It highlights your eyes just right."

Marco smiled slightly as he moved to his closet. "Of course Vera, whatever pleases you, bella." He removed his suit jacket, hanging it up carefully before he began taking off his dress shirt.

"So this is where the party is?" Taniya asked, giving Marco a lusty stare as he pulled the red dress shirt from his body, revealing his sculpted chest. "Mmmm, and here are the party favors."

"I'd suggest adverting your eyes. Marco belongs to me, and me along." Vera called out as she continued to dress.

"Vera is right…though I appreciate the compliments." Marco headed into the large closet, using the door to hide himself from view as he removed his dress pants. "What may I do you for, Taniya?"

"There are rumors running around about you, big boy. People want to know what the plan is for tonight."

"Tonight, Signor Nightshroud is to be thrown to the wolves."

"Wait, what are you yammering about?" Don asked.

Marco smirked as he emerged from the closet. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a pair of hiking boots, and a black shirt with flames running up the back. Making his way over to the bed, he moved to a small touch pad on the wall and tapped in a long string of numbers. With a whir, one of the bolted down bureaus swung open, revealing a futuristic armory. Lining the back of the bureau and wall were all sorts of gadgets, from remote control looking devices to an assortment of firearms and quite a few items that neither of the Shadow Hunters could identify.

Marco pulled 2 small black wristbands, around the same thickness as a duel disk arm restraint. It was the same kind he had been wearing when he first met Nightshroud. Fastening one on his right wrist, he left the other for Vera as he pulled out more gear. A compact duel disk on his left arm, several guns and knives, and a weird headband with a piece of green glass hung in front of Marco's left eye were all added to his person, a second set waiting for Vera to come. He finally slipped a small two-way transmitter into his ear as Vera returned.

She was wearing a dark blouse and jeans, a pair of stylish boots on her small feet. Her golden hair was tied backing a ponytail. With speed that betrayed her familiarity with the gear, Vera equipped herself with all the items Marco had left her.

"Are you ready to go, Vera?"

"Yes…let us see if that foolish boy is waiting for us, or if he has taken his chances with the sharks."

Marco smirked, enjoying the image of Nightshroud being torn apart. Shaking the daydream off, the two of them moved back into the hall, past the kitchen and dining room, past the bedrooms, all the way to the door that lead into the loading bay. Entering, he found Nightshroud leaning against a wall, the Shadow Hunter glaring at them. Ignoring the pathetic young man, Marco made his way to the speedboat that sat in a deep trough in the plane's hull.

Hopping inside, he held out his hand to Vera, who daintily stepped aboard. Glancing at Nightshroud, the Shadow Rider rolled his eyes and walked over, taking a seat behind Marco. The assassin flicked a switch, and the hull doors lowered, while pumps within the ship activated, flooding the trough full of water. Once the boat was floating, Marco flicked a few more switches before hitting the throttle, the speedboat racing out of the Holst and into the night, leaving the rest of the Shadow Riders to watch as the water was sucked away and the doors shut tight.

&&&

"Well, look who's here." Nessa said sarcastically, leaning against the doorframe. "What a surprise to find you here…tell me, whatever are you doing here at the abandoned dorm, Samantha?"

The Greek Duelist looked at her, anger in her eyes. "I need your help Miss Fox…you are the only people…"

"You're mad at Alexis. You want revenge. Santa delivers presents on Christmas. God is a woman…tell me something I don't already know, will ya?" Removing herself from the door, Nessa turned and called out, "ARLISS! THERE IS SOME….THING….HERE TO SEE YOU!" The Queen of the Rare Hunters paused. "And that is soon to be Mrs. Lockehart." She snapped, marching away from Samantha and plopping down on the couch.

Samantha awkwardly entered the converted dorm, looking around it with a critical eye. "It's…destroyed. Falling apart." She frowned, looking over at the rat-infested couch Nessa had chosen to sit on. "How can you live like this? It is worse then the Slifer Dorms. You say you are Rare Hunters…powerful…and you chose this place as your hideout."

"First off…" Nessa snarled, "I am the queen of the hunters. So, if you want our help, you have to get my blessing. And questioning my lover's choice in things…that isn't the way to convince me to help you. Second…"

"You will learn that talkin' to Nessa when she is like this, not the best move to make Sammy." Arliss said, descending the staircase. "Though she is right…don't question my decisions. Nothin' is as it seems." His eyes flickered, and for a moment the cloaking spell he had placed on the dorm faded, revealing the true glory of the place. Samantha's jaw dropped as she took in the lush décor and rich assortment of furniture and art. Beautiful hardwood floors, soft leather chairs, a fireplace…

Then it was gone, and it was the cold and gray decay from before.

"A hunter doesn't hide." Arliss said simply as he moved towards her, his strides graceful and with purpose. "No, it be prey that hides, because prey is stupid. It believes much like babies, that the best way to avoid detection is to make it so ya can't see the predator. Hide deep, so ya don't have to face the fear, and the fear…it's gone." He paused, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "At least, they think it's gone. Because hiding is only temporary, Sammy. The prey begins to fear again, think that it isn't hidin' well enough. So it goes deeper, and deeper…until it pops up on the other side, and finds that it was never huntin'…that the predator always knew it was there…and that the hidin' spot is now a trap.

"But a hunter…he don't hide. The best hunters, they stand in plain sight…the prey just don't realize it. That's what we are doin'. We sit here, in plain sight of everyone on this here island…and no one truly realizes it, do they?"

"No…"Samantha said. "I guess not. No one realize notices what is in front of them…do they Mr. Lockehart?"

"Very true." Arliss said. "Now, please sit…ya know now that the chairs can support ya." Samantha nodded, taking a seat far from Nessa. Arliss sat down beside his lover, looking back at the Greek Duelist. "So tell me Samantha, what is it that you want?"

"I want revenge." She said darkly. "I want payback for the embarrassment I suffered at the hands of Miss Rhodes. I want to destroy her life, slowly but surely….until she begs for death."

"And why come to us?" Arliss asked. "We are the bad guys…and Alexis is apparently a bad guy. Doesn't make sense for a hero to be in league with the evil ones that brainwash duelists and kidnap people."

"Evil is a point of view, nothing more." Samantha stated. "The people of Athens saw Ares, the brother of their patron, as a monster, a blood thirsty coward. But to Sparta, he was their patron, their protector. Evil is merely the opposite of your beliefs, nothing more or less. And just as a belief can change, so can evil. I see Miss Rhodes as an enemy, as do you. That makes you good, in my eyes."

Arliss nodded. "Someone has studied her philosophy. I like philosophy too…know your opponent and you've already beatin' him, or somethin' like that."

"The Art of War." Samantha said.

"Yes…well, perhaps we should take this little meeting someplace else. Go upstairs, first room on the left. I'll be up shortly." Making no move to get up, Arliss waved dismissively at Samantha, until she finally stood up and made her way out of the room. "And now, let me guess…you're gonna yell at me, ain't ya darlin'?"

"What do you think?" Nessa snarled. "What are you thinking, Arliss! We know that she is just a spy! Alexis loves Jaden Yuki, not Zane. Those two never would have behaved that way! The only thing somewhat real about that whole scenario was the dueling, and even that was rigged probably!

"And now, we are just inviting her into our home with open arms! She can see us interact, learn of our plans…why don't we just throw open the doors and let the entire school come in with pitchforks and torches?" Nessa glared at her fiancée. "You're getting cocky."

"And you are over reacting." Arliss said. "First, I am thinking quite clearly. Second, I know she is a spy. I remember what you told me about Alexis, about her and Jaden. And I know that this might not seem like the smartest thing to do." He paced towards her. "Next, allow me to ask you…do you know what my final plan is?" Nessa shook her head, for once frightened by the dark tone Arliss had adopted. His voice was doing that strange thing where it lost most traces of his southern accent, leaving it merely cold and hard. "No…only me and Arlen know, because that way we can be sure we are the only ones worried about keeping it. And do you honestly believe I would tell that girl anything?" He shook his head. "Tell me Nessa…do you not trust me at all?"

"I-I trust you!" She stammered, suddenly feeling very much like Vanessa again. "It's just…"

"My plan will work?" Arliss interrupted.

"What…what do you mean…" Nessa stammered, confused

"I knew one day they'd come up with the bright idea of sending a spy into my hunters. I knew from the beginning. So I planned ahead, courted a duelist so people would think I was interested in her already. You know…that plan!"

Nessa's eyes grew wide. "The duel you had with Samantha…that was all…"

"An act? Of course." Arliss she said, confused himself. "I could have beaten her in 2 turns. I just had to draw it out, make people think I was weak, and make everyone in this damn school think that I was interested in Samantha."

"But why? Why chose her?"

"You really don't know, do you?." Arliss said, his tone slowly slipping back into the caring warmth he always used around her. He gathered her up in his arms, stroking her hair. "It's a the Long Con, darlin'. I thought you knew."

"A long con. That's where…you get people…to do what you want them to do, and think it's their idea…" The light sudden turned on above Nessa's head. "You want Samantha to be a Rare Hunter, don't you? You want another spy, a triple agent, working for you. She really is the next one of us, and everything has been to convince people to bring her here…even me…"

"Nah darlin'. Just assumed you realized what was goin' on. That's why I was so upset with ya…thought you knew and were still questionin' me." He kissed her forehead. "Sorry Nessa."

"It's ok…" Nessa looked up at him. "How are we going to turn her?"

"Leave that ta me." Arliss' eyes flashed black. "Oh…leave that ta me."

&&&

_I do feel bad, not tellin' Nessa everythin' about my plan 'n all, but I just can't risk it._

_Nah, it's not a matter of trust. I trust Nessa with my life. She is my equal, my queen and soon my wife. There is nothin' I wouldn't trust her with. I know that she would keep my secrets till the day she died, and even after that. Just as I would keep hers. _

_Nah, it's a matter of skill. Actin' skill really._

_Me, I can act. I got some trainin' back before I dueled Marik. Me and Arlen and Mayday…the three of us traveled the world learnin' skills. Mastered karate from some old dude with a beard, learned survival skills from mountain climbers, and stage craft in England._

_For the Long Con, ya have to be able to act flawlessly. You need to convince the mark that they are in control, to the point where they are for one moment. Where they have a chance to run and leave you with nothin' but broken plans and wasted time. You need to act well to get there, and ya need nerve to let the game play out._

_Nessa, bless her little heart, she ain't got the nerves nor the actin' skills._

_Don't look at me like that! Think about it! She couldn't even play along and make Sammy think we we're on to her. How do you expect her to act like she has no clue what my endgame is. And, no offense, but she isn't that patient. She tends to jump the gun, and Lord knows I love her for it…but she ain't built for the Long Con._

_So I bear that burden alone._

_&&&_

"So it has begun Jaden." Banner said quietly to himself, looking up at the volcano. "Your first duel with a Shadow Rider. I wish there was a way to spare you this pain, but I can not. So much is at stake, my boy. The very fate of the world rests upon your young shoulders, and our only hope of survival is your skills in a duel.

"And yet, you are not yet ready for this Jaden. So far, you have only dueled for joy. But will you be able to keep your spirits up, when assaulted by the powers of the Shadow Realm? Will you be able to take your game to the next level? The threats you face soon are not simple ones, and they will make all challenges you have faced so far pale in comparison."

Banner shook his head sadly, watching as molten rock shot out from the volcano. This was a great risk, he knew. By allowing Nightshroud to endanger the lives of Syrus and Chumley, he knew that he now placed himself in equal blame for anything that happened to them.

"But I must. I was not strong enough to stop the Sacred Beasts…I will not allow you to share my fate."

"Pardon me, Il Professor Banner, but what is all this about Bestie Sacred?" Banner turned quickly to find two young people standing behind him, their arms crossed as they looked beyond him to the volcano.

"Well…hello there. Are you new students at the academy? You should know that you mustn't be out this late…"

"Please, you think I would be caught dead in those rivestimenti disgustosi?" The woman said with a roll of her eyes. "With the way the colori clash? No no no…do not ever speak of such a sin again."

"What she means to say…" The man said with a slight smile. "…is that we are not allievi. We were sent by Kagemaru." Banner looked at them both, in utter shock from that simple statement. "We are his representatives on this island. He has placed us both in charge of the Shadow Riders and all that they do while on this island." The man turned to the his companion. "May I present Sig.na Vera Amarillo. I am Marco Giovanni. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professore."

"And…yours too."

"Ah, you lie to me, Professore. You are no more happy to be here then most of us. But, we do what we must to survive." Marco smirked. "Vera desires wealth to survive. You desire the power Kagemaru and the Shadow Riders provide."

"And what about you?" Banner asked. "What do you desire?"

Marco gave him a knowing looking. "Un inviato non chiede perchè. Faccio mentre i dii lo comandano. An envoy does not ask why. I do as the gods command me."

"The gods?"

Vera shook her head. "Marco and his gods. Do not get him started, or he will weave tales from now to sunrise, then back to sunset once more."

"Parlo la verità. Una verità sembrate dimenticarsi." Marco hissed

"Non mi sono dimenticato. Soltanto sto comunicando."

"Parlate il blasphemy!" He shouted in anger. "I dii li danno molto e parlate di loro come se non siano stati mai!"

"Dobbiamo ora discutere questo?"

"Would you like some privacy?"

The two Italians turned back towards Banner, who stood there with a quiet smile. Each shook their heads, putting the argument out of their heads. "No…no Professore. There are other matters we must attend to."

"And what would that be?"

Vera smirked. "Examining Mr. Jaden Yuki in a duel, of course."

&&&

"Are you ok, 'ayden?" Cassandra asked, watching from her bed as her boyfriend paced up and down the room.

"What you do think, Cass?" He muttered, running his finger through his hair, almost to the point of ripping it from his scalp. "My whole bloody life has been thrown in the damn air, and you expect me to be ok?"

Cassandra watched him, growing increasingly bored by his antics. "I don't see wot the problem is, 'ayden. I would think you'd be 'cited that my da 'ad 'cepted ya into the family."

Hayden rolled his eyes. "Ay lass, he let me in out of the kindness of his dark little heart, huh?"

"I sense sarcasm."

"You bloody well should!" The Scottish Duelist snapped. "You honestly think he cares at all about me? That he made me part of this merry band because he likes my company? No way. He just wants me in for cannon fodder."

"'e doesn't!" Cassandra protested.

"Think about it, Cassie. Why would he suddenly decide to include me in this group? Because I know too much. I know about the Shadow Riders, about Banner. He can't risk me talking, so he bound me to you all. Bet he's getting ready to announce my transfer to this dorm at any moment." He shook his head. "He's trapped me. I try and say a word, and I get thrown under the bus along with the rest of you."

"Would…would ya really rat us out, 'ayden?"

"not you." Hayden said softly. "But those two…Cass, what they are talking about…the Shadow Riders…it can't be good. You know it can't. People are goin' to get hurt. You mean you can stand by and let that happen?"

"You can't?" Cassandra snapped, her eyes flashing black. "The only people that will be 'urt will be those that tried to 'urt us. Why care about those pathetic little worms, 'ayden? They don't care about us…they just try and take advantage of us. What does it matter to us if they are 'urt?"

Hayden shook his head. "I just don't know Cass…it's different with you. You chose to be a part of the Rare Hunters…I didn't."

"Do you want to?" Cassandra asked. Hayden remained quiet, sitting down on the bed and stroking her hair. "Do you? 'ayden?"

&&&

"So that is Jaden Yuki." Vera said, looking down at the battle between the Slifer and Nightshroud. "I expected someone much…handsomer."

Banner stroked Pharaoh's back. "Jaden has turned a few heads already, Miss Amarillo."

"Americans, I presume?" Vera asked. "They fall for anything with seni, so why should we assume that they have good taste in men?"

"Yes…well, Jaden will prove to be a formidable opponent for Nightshroud. He will have to be on his guard…"

"The boy will fall before the night is done." Marco said.

"You believe Nightshroud is that good?"

Marco shook his head. "I was not speaking of Signor Yuki. It is Nightshroud that will loss this match."

Banner was surprised by the comment, to say the least. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Nightshroud is weak. Against any other, he may have a chance. But against this Jaden Yuki, there is little he can do to win. The body that the spirit known as Nightshroud holds prison shall awaken this morn."

"You…you believe that?" Banner asked, suddenly nervous. 'If Atticus is freed, he will tell them of my involvement…how can I hope to complete my mission if my cover is blown?'

"I have dueled this Signor Nightshroud, and while he does well, he is far below the league of myself and this Jaden Yuki." Marco shrugged, holding out his right arm. "But I have other matters to attend to." The device he wore on his wrist began to blink, Marco pressing a few buttons on the device.

"Oggetto trovato. Incidendo nella base di dati di Kaibacorp." A robotic voice said from Vera and Marco's ear pieces. Banner strained to hear what was being said. His attention had been peeked with the mention of 'Kaibacorp'. "Registri Trovato. Giocatore: Jaden Yuki. Tipo Della Piattaforma: Hero Elementare. Strategia: Fusione"

"What are you doing?" Banner asked.

"Quiet." Vera hissed. "He is scanning the boy's duel disk."

"Scanning?"

"Richiamo delle annotazioni di tutti oltre i duelli. Elaborazione." The computer said.

"What is going on?" Banner asked once more. "What is he doing?"

"Marco is scanning Signor Yuki's duel disk, so that he can learn the makeup of his deck."

Banner looked at them in surprise, the full realitization of what Vera was suggesting hitting him. "You have the equipment to read what is in an opponent's deck."

"Not quite." Marco said, still scanning the duel disk. "A duel disk is much like a computer. Consider each monster like a website. Imagine the power that would be needed in order for a duel disk to read a card, beam the information to Kaibacorp, upload the image of the monster, send it back to the duel disk and project it onto the field. It would be impressive with one monster…but an entire deck? The system, she would overload if done that way.

"So, the Kaiba Corporation took a page from the web browsers, and installed each duel disk with a small memory system that records what cards are played on a duel disk and saves part of this information on the disk itself, creating a quick file to go to."

"A cookie." Banner muttered. "Of course…and your wrist bands…"

"Taking a page from Spyware." Marco said. "They read the cookies the duel disk creates, then hacks into Kaibacorp to discover what each cookie is. The result is a full makeup of every card played those far by a duelist."

"Esplorazione completa. Dati del giocatore ricevuti."

"Ah, buon, buon." Marco said, lowering his arm. "We may now leave Signor Nightshroud to his defeat."

"That is all?" Banner asked.

"No no no…" Vera said. "Not at all. That is merely the first step. There are three things that determine a duelist: His motivation, his deck, and the company he keeps. We know Signor Yuki fights for the side of good. We now know his deck. We must now deal with his friends."

"Deal?" Banner asked.

Marco chuckled. "We have a date with Signor Truesdale."

"And what makes you think Syrus will duel you?" Banner asked as the assassins began to leave.

"Oh…we have our ways."

Next Time, on GX: Hunters: Rumors are spreading around the academy. Some of a mysterious vampire that is taking duelists into the shadows, never to be seen again. Others of a new dorm being formed under the command of Arliss Lockehart. And still more about Hayden McGregor and who the young duelist is really working with. But when Jaden and Co. hear rumors of another female duelist who gives out powerful cards when she is defeated, they are off to investigate. The trip will bring them into battle, one where the gods are not on their side.

Riders of the Storm Part 4


	37. Riders of the Storm Part 4

A week later…

"Man, did you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"They say Arliss Lockehart is trying to make a brand new dorm, run entirely by student."

"Why would he want to do that."

"I heard that he got in a fight with Dr. Crowler and decided to move out of the Blue Dorm and start his own. Apparently, Crowler has a thing for him…"

"This isn't another one of those 'Dr. Crowler is a pedophile' rumors, is it? Because I've heard enough 'Prof. Banner is screwing his cat' rumors…what is with everyone and the sex rumors?"

"I don't know about that, but I heard he's already recruiting people. You remember Vanessa? Or should I call her Nessa? Anyway, she's part of the new dorm."

"Is that why they wear those purple coats?"

"I bet so! Hey, I wonder what the dorm name is?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…all the dorms are named after the Egyptian God Cards. There are no more…so what will they call the new dorm?"

"Except for the Blitzkrieg Silver Elite Dorm. That was named after the Blitzkrieg Commander. Maybe Arliss will pick another monster like that?"

"I hear that Samantha Ciro joined the dorm too…and Candace Misawa."

"Isn't she going by Cassandra now?"

"Yea…man, a dorm made up of almost all woman? How do I sign up?"

"ask Hayden…I heard he joined too."

"Well duh…what else did you expect…"

"Quiet." The gang of Ras turned to see Hayden standing behind them, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he glared down at them. "Spread more lies? I suggest you lads leave…"

"And if we don't?"

"Shut up!" Another Ra hissed. "You want to duel Arliss? The guy wiped the floor with his proctor. And if this guy is with Arliss…"

"Fine…we'll go." The Ra said, the group standing up and quickly making their way out of the cafeteria. Hayden sat down where they had been sitting, sighing as he looked about the near empty eating area.

'Always been alone before, haven't I?' He thought sadly. 'Granted, use to be because no one wanted to be around me…now it's because everyone is afraid I'll go tattle to my new 'best bud' Arliss, and they will all have to face him. God, their more afraid of duelin' that lad then they are of duelin' me. If that ain't pathetic.'

Hayden sighed, rubbing his forehead. 'I've become a joke. People won't talk to me because of who I am dating, and the only reason Arliss hasn't slit my throat is because he wants to use me as a pawn in his sick little game. And my girlfriend doesn't seem to mind the fact that her and her entire family are actin' like villains from a bad Bond movie!'

Pulling out his deck, he looked over his cards carefully. 'Been a long time since I've used you guys, huh? I don't think I've even dueled since I took on Candace.' He paused, thinking things over. 'Come to think of it…I haven't done a lot of things I normally do. No RPGs, no internet surfing…the last few weeks have all been about Cassandra.' Nodding to himself, Hayden stood up and marched out of the cafeteria. 'I think it's time I got back to basics.'

&&&

"Sy, would you mind calming down for a moment? Your making the bed wiggle."

Syrus looked down at his hand, which was gripping the rail of Jaden's bed. His entire arm was shaking hard, and he had to force his muscles to still.

"Sorry Jay…it's just…"

"I know Sy, I know…don't worry about it, though. Tonight we are going back to the castle and we are getting your brother and Dr. Crowler back."

"I know we will." Syrus said. 'Because I'm going to make sure of it…'

"Hey, how are you feeling Jaden?" Alexis asked, entering the room. "I have some guests that want to say hello." Opening the door wider, she allowed Souta, Johnny and Hector to enter.

"Hey guys!" Jaden said with a grin as his fellow slifers entered the room. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Sí, amigo." Hector said, sitting down next to Johnny, holding the duelist's hand. "We have been looking for you for quite some time…we began to think you were ditching us!"

"Nah, man, just been up to my neck in things."

"Should have known." Souta said. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the rumors of shadow riders, would it?"

"Shadow Riders…what shadow riders?" Jaden asked with a weak laugh.

"Yea, like that is totally believable." Johnny snarked. "Cut the crap, Jaden. We all have heard how you and the spit-fire here are trying to save the world."

"Spit-fire?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not mind him, chica." Hector said. "Mi novio prefers to spout off without thinking."

"I am who I am." Johnny said with a shrug.

"But at least admit that we have encountered a lot of strange new duelists." Souta said. "Like the guy that put you in the hospital…or the vampire lady everyone is talking about. And then there is the angels."

"Angels?" Alexis, Syrus and Jaden asked together.

"Sí, ángeles. There are two, a hombre and a mujer. They wait by the docks, the Ra Yellow ones? They switch at times, the hombre and the mujer. And if you duel them and win, they give you rare cards."

"Has anyone beaten them yet?" Alexis asked.

"No. But if you loss, they do not take your cards. Sometimes, they even give you a common card for your trouble. Or, so I have heard."

Jaden frowned. "And what makes you think they are angels?"

"They supposable talk to the gods." Johnny said. "And they have a heavenly glow. According to the rumors."

"Well, I think we should go challenge them to a duel!" Syrus said, leaping up from his seat and heading towards the door. Alexis and Jaden exchanged a look before leaping up, Jaden hurrying to pull on his clothing over his pjs.

"No offense Sy…but are you feeling ok?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean, Alexis?"

The girl frowned. "Just not use to seeing you race off to duel someone."

"Yea, you usually like to run away from duels, not towards them." Jaden said.

Syrus grew serious. "I need to do this…those angels is offering rare cards, guys. One of those cards…they might help…they might…"

Alexis laid a hand on Syrus' shoulder, stilling his progress. "We are going to get Zane back, Syrus."

"I know we are…because I'm going to do it." The slifer red duelist said sternly, shaking off the hand and heading outside.

"Suppose we should follow him?" Alexis asked.

"Can't hurt…need to keep him out of trouble."

"Hey guys…" Chumley said, jogging towards them. "Where are you guys off in such a hurry?"

"We're trying to catch up to Syrus. He's going to challenge someone to a duel. He wants to get some new cards so he can challenge the vampire that is stalking the academy." Alexis said.

"oh." Chumley said. "Really, what are you doing?"

&&&

Nessa stared at the closed door, wondering if she had some latent x-ray vision power that would kick on if she just worked hard enough at seeing through something. Unfortunately, all she could see was the wood that made up the door, and not what was going on behind it.

It had been a week since Samantha Ciro had shown up at their doorstep, wanting to help them take down Alexis. A week since Nessa and Arliss had privately meet with the girl and discussed what they wanted to do. A week since Arliss had told Nessa to go get Samantha a glass of water, only to return and find her gone and for the first time a room in the mansion she was forbidden to enter.

It was the forbidden part that had her head spinning.

Arliss had never closed himself off to her, except on two occasions. The first being when she had asked what his endgame was. All he would say was that it would be within the year, and they would become the strongest duelists in the world. When pressed for more, Arliss had resorted to the evil game of kissing her neck until she couldn't think straight.

She had managed to piece together some of it. His endgame involved each of them, and their own talents. With Arliss, it was his mind. With Cassandra, it was her mechanical skills that were repairing the machines that sat in the caves below them. Arliss had stressed to Cass that they needed to be working very soon. And with herself, it was her art skills. Arliss had been asking her opinion on all sorts of drawings, asking her to draw strange creatures and warriors and gadgets at times, then hurry off with them. And she knew that Mayday and Arlen played a key role.

That was the second time Arliss had locked her out of his mind: The identities of Arlen and Mayday were hidden. He had told her, when she asked where they were, that they were deep undercover…and that she had met them in passing.

She had her guesses. Arlen was a teacher, she knew that. He was too old to be a student…Nessa, Cassandra and Arliss barely could pass for 16 now. The shadow realm magic had aged them to their 18s, and their bodies showed it. Arlen, being almost 20, would have reached his peak of aging by now, looking 24 years old, give or take. With the influx of new faculty, it would be easy for Arlen to sneak in…

'Then there is Mayday. Who knows who he is?' She thought. 'Could be anyone…could be Johnny, or Hector, or Souta, or Hayden or any of the new students. Hell, he could be as old as Arlen and be one of the teachers too. Stilton and Milo both seem off…'

"Wot ya doin', mum?" Cassandra asked, her duster fluttering slightly as she walked towards her adopted mother. "Did the door make ya mad, mum?"

"No…Arliss is in there with Samantha."

"screwing?"

"WHAT?" Nessa shouted.

"Wot…I just assumed…"

"No they are not screwing!" Nessa shouted. She turned towards the door, glaring at the wood. "At least they better not be!"

"Since when can I screw without making a sound?" Arliss shouted back. "I'm trying to finish up in here…would you tone it down?"

"'e don't sound none to 'appy." Nessa said.

"He's doing something in there with Samantha…something he doesn't want us to know about…and so help me, if you say screwing…" Nessa warned, cutting her daughter off.

"Alright, mum, alright!" Cass laughed. "I am sure we will find out what da is doing soon enough. For now, we should busy ourselves."

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "We? Seems I'm the only one without a man…where is Hayden?"

Cassandra grew quiet. "He…wanted to go spend some time by himself…he doesn't like to play Kingdom Hearts with me watching, I tend to yell to much…it distracts him, you know…"

"He told you to buzz off and give him space, huh?"

"…yea." She finally said, looking off in space. "I mean, wot's up wit that, mum? Why 'e need time away from me?"

"Well, you have to admit…you have been spending a lot of time together. Everyone needs time apart. What is that horrible line? 'Separation makes the heart grow fonder.'?

Cassandra frowned, kicking at the wood trim. "Don't mean I've ta like it."

"Besides…I think Hayden's a little freaked out, what with your father deciding to make him a rare hunter and all."

"Yea…'e didn't seem 'appy about that."

Nessa shrugged as she moved away from the door, leaving Arliss to do as he wished with Samantha Ciro. "Can't imagine he would be…Hayden isn't like us, Cassandra. He hasn't suffered the crushing embarrassment and pain that we have." She paused, coming to a decision. "I scanned his mind."

"…wot?"

Nessa smiled sadly. "You really think your father was the only one worried about you? He might have used his powers to stalked Hayden, but I used them to look deep into his heart and mind. And what I saw…well, maybe there is a reason your father felt he could be a good rare hunter. Your father…he doesn't have my powers, but he can sure read people."

"Wot did ya see, mum?" Cass asked.

"Hayden is confused when it comes to power."

"'uh?"

"What do you know about Hayden's mother, Cassandra?"

"Not much…'e said 'e stayed with 'er over Christmas break…'e doesn't like his da much…"

"No wonder…Cassandra, Hayden's mother is dead."

Cassandra's eyes grew wide, staring in horror at her mother. "That…that can't be true."

"It is…I saw his memories…Cassandra, he stayed in a graveyard during Christmas break. Everyday…he would just sit there."

"But…"

"His father killed her." Nessa said. "Hayden's mom. He got drunk one night and hit her…Hayden tried to stop him, but he ended up with a broken nose for his efforts." Cassandra trembled, remembering the one time she had asked about his nose, assuming he had just been in a fight. "Hayden doesn't know what the feel, Cassandra. On one hand, he thinks if he had been stronger, he could have saved his mother's life. He could have restrained his father…hit him back.

"But he also fears power. Liam McGregor, Hayden's father, is the town mayor…the police looked the other way after the murder. They called it unintentional, an accident. Hayden has seen the dark side of power, and he knows how easy it can corrupt.

"He has no idea what he wants: To have power, or shun it. And until he decides, he will be torn apart."

"Ain't there nothin' we can do?" Cass asked.

"Give him time, Cassandra. Give him time."

&&&

"It's up ahead." Alexis said, leading the gang through the forest.

"Are you sure?" Chumley asked.

"Positive…Syrus, how could you think that to get to the docks you needed to go through the woods?"

"I thought it was a short cut." Syrus said sheepishly.

"A shortcut…going away from the water?"

"Would you let it go?" Syrus whined.

Jaden turned his head, listening carefully. "I hear something…I think we're here!" Hurrying through the brush, the group stormed through the forest and out onto the small section of grass that made the boarder between the forest and the beach. And that is when they heard it.

"Vesti la giubba, e la faccia in farina. La gente paga, e rider vuole qua."

"Do you hear that?" Alexis hissed. "Someone is singing!"

"E se Arlecchin t'invola Colombina, ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudirà!"

"Not very well." Jaden said, confused. "Can't understand a word of that goobley gook."

"Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto; in una smorfia il singhiozzo il dolor, Ah!"

Alexis sighed. "It's Opera…it's coming from up ahead." The gang hurried along the sand, following the singing until they came upon the singer. He was dressed in a black suit and redress shirt, singing passionately as a woman in a white dress watched on, joy written upon her face. "I think…I think those are the angels!"

"Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto!"

"Great, they only speak angelese." Chumley muttered.

"Italian." Alexis corrected.

"Ridi del duol, che t'avvelena il cor!" The man sang, his voice growing quiet as the waves lapped at his shows.

"Oh Marco…you sing Pagliacci so well." The woman said softly. "They must be mad for not including you in last years performace."

"I believe it is my fault, Vera." Marco said with a chuckle. "I did just beat the head of the troupe's lover in a duel…he is jealous and foolish. Let them have their fat fool sing the part…he shamed them all."

"That he did…but look now, Marco. We have guests, special guests indeed."

"Uh…hello there." Jaden said sheepishly, giving a small wave. "This is going to sound strange…but are you the angels everyone is talking about?"

"Sì, we are them, Signor Yuki."

"Oh, well that's…wait, you know our names?"

Vera chuckled. "We have a great interest in you. All of you…Syrus, Chumley…Alexis was an unexpected but she is welcome none-the-less."

"When you say…take an interest…" Alexis asked.

"Just wanted to place a face with the doll." Marco said with a friendly smile. "It is hard to tell the family resemblance, what with comparing clothe to flesh…but I see it, Signor Truesdale…I see it."

"What?" Syrus whispered. "What did you say?"

"You…you two are Shadow riders?" Alexis asked in growing horror.

Marco spat on the ground. "Do not insult us. We are Dueling Assassins, hired to eliminate duelists in such horrific defeats…they never duel again." He frowned. "Camula…she has…how you say…own way, of doing things. We told her to make sure that her opponents, they never dueled again. And well, she had her own ways of doing that."

"Your…you're the one that sent Camula after Prof. Crowler and Zane?" Chumley stammered.

"We sent her after Zane. Crowler was just a bonus." Vera chuckled.

Alexis narrowed her eyes in anger. "You're in control of the Shadow Riders?"

"We are merely in charge of the ground forces." Vera said.

"You're the ones…my brother…Zane…" Alexis trembled, charging forward in a dead run. "YOU BASTARDS!" The rest of her friends could only watch on as Alexis spirited towards the two Italians, fist raised. She shifted to her side, zeroing in on Vera, only to be snapped back by Marco's hand. The man shoved her forward, raising his right hand and smacking her down.

"No one…" He snarled, kicking her hard in the gut. "touches my Vera." He looked up at Jaden, his entire being transformed in that moment. The jovial, charming man was replaced by a dark, violent creature; primal and deadly. He glared from under his brow, a feral grin on his face. "You wonder…how can I hurt this woman? How I can claim to be an angel, and yet strike her down? I am an angel…but I am not one of your saints."

Jaden took a step forward, only to freeze as Vera pulled a Browning High Power 9mm semi-automatic handgun and pointed it right at him. "I would think before doing such a thing, Signor Yuki." She waved the barrel at Alexis' form. "Now pick her up, and let us get down business."

&&&

"Would you girls join me in the livin' room? I want ta show you my pet project."

Cassandra and Nessa both looked up from their own pet projects: Nessa painting a demonic looking warrior descending from some clouds, Cassandra working on part of a circuit board. Neither were sure exactly why Arliss wanted these things, and they were beginning to suspect he was just giving them busy work. But, for whatever the reason, they continued.

Setting her brushes aside, Nessa removed her painting coat and slipped on her duster, moving gracefully out of work room and towards the living room. Cassandra arrived a few minutes later, having shed her overhauls and put back on her super small hot pants and belly-baring tee with purple coat.

Taking their seats on the couch, the two watched as Arliss strode in, obviously pleased with himself. A smile adorned his face, and his body language screamed 'cocky'. Standing before them, he gave them each a quick look before addressing them.

"I know both of you have been wonderin' what I have been doin' in that room this here last week. In fact, I know because I could hear both ya talkin' about it this afternoon!" The girls had the decency to look away. "Well, I figured it was time I let you both in on the end result." Turned his head, he looked over at the darkened hallway behind him. "Sammy, you mind comin' out?"

Samantha Ciro strolled into the room, her body rigid and tight as she walked towards Arliss' side. Her body was unchanged, a surprise for the girls. They had expected Arliss to be working his shadow realm magic on her, making her like them. But Samantha was the same as she had been a week ago, body wise.

As for dress, that was one area was she was different. She wore a pair of painted on leather pants and a shredded blouse that barely covered her breasts. Her feet were covered by a pair of stylish purple boots. And her hands, on them were leather gauntlets, the ends tipped with razor sharp metal, a mock version of her harpies' own claws.

Standing next to Arliss, her arms folded over her chest, the girls could only stare into Samantha's eyes, the most telling change. Where once there had been light and an inner fie there was only a glassy stare. All signs of intelligence….gone.

"You…you erased her mind." Nessa whispered.

"She'll do whatever we command her too. Right now, her only focus is our protection. But if I told her to kill the prime minister of The United Republic of New Funkistan, she would be out of here and finding a gun."

"But…why da?" Cassandra asked. "We know she's a spy…but why this?"

Arliss frowned. "It had to be done…all part of the plan."

"The plan?" Nessa asked.

"I have been building to this moment for over a year. Arranging all the pieces to bring about my endgame: My dear Nessa, my darlin' daughter Cassandra, and now Samantha Ciro. With you three, we are only missing two final pieces. And they are close at hand. Within one month, I shall begin my final plan, and we will become all powerful."

"But…what are your final pieces?"

Arliss chuckled. "The first should be obvious…I mean, he's the only other rare hunter I've brought into the group."

"'ayden?" Cassandra asked in shock. "He's…"

"I planned from the beginning of this school year to bring Hayden into the hunters. I just never assumed you, my darlin', would fall in love with him. A plus, I must admit. With his loyalty to you, it will make it harder to refuse us."

Cassandra frowned. With what her mother had told her…it didn't sit well in her stomach that her father might see her boyfriend as a means to an end.

Or that he only saw her as one.

In the next moment, Arliss was kneeling next to her, stroking her cheek. "None f that, darlin'. Yea, I planned to bring Hayden in…but doesn't mean that I would treat him any different then I do you. I don't make the same mistakes of Marik…I know you must make a family. And that is what I am doin' here. Sammy…she's something different. Understand that."

"I do, da." Cassandra said.

"Arliss." Nessa said. "Who is the other piece?" The other person that will lead to the endgame?"

Arliss frowned. "The last obstacle. I need only duel one person, and with a defeat, bring this school to their knees." He glanced over at Samantha. "Alexander Milo."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- Syrus begins his duel with Vera, hoping that a win will mean gaining the card needed to defeat Camula. And he is willing to do what it takes, bringing out his Ambulance Rescueroid to finish the Italian duelist off. But when Vera activates the spell card The Rise of Rome, it will be all Syrus can do to survive.

Author's Note: A one week delay so I could make sure I got the duel perfect. Also, the song Marco sings is from the famous opera Pagliaccio. You might know it as the song Sideshow Bob sang on the Simpsons when they went to Italy.


	38. Riders of the Storm Part 5

"You ok, Lex?" Jaden asked, kneeling beside the girl, his hand on her shoulder.

Alexis blinked, suddenly frozen in time as he mind screamed, 'He's touching my arm! EEEEE!' Resisting the urge to do her very own version of the happy dance, the Queen of Obelisk blue steeled her emotions. "I'll be fine…what are we doing about them?"

"Silly girl." Vera said. "The person with the gun asks such things, no?"

"What do you guys want?" Chumley asked, his voice quivering. "Your not going to rape us, are you?"

"What?" Marco asked, confused.

"Because I should tell you, I won't be good at all. All hard and bony…" Chumley rattled on. "Now Syrus, he would be great to rape. All small and girl like…"

"Please, just stop." Marco commanded.

"It is ok, Marco." Vera cooed.

Marco shivered. "I can taste my own vomit." He glared at Chumley. "Speak another word and I will personally beat you down."

"Girl like?" Syrus shouted.

"No wonder Camula won, these Americans, they are crazy." Marco muttered, pulling out his own handgun and firing off 3 shots. The gang grew quiet. "Now then, you have come for a rare card. And we have come to engage in a duel. I believe we may accommodate each other. Signor Truesdale, do you have a duel disk?"

"Wait…why Syrus?" Alexis asked.

Vera sneered, pointing her gut at the girl once more. "You have been hit for acting stupid, to not make me shoot you for it. We have our reasons to face Mr. Truesdale, that is all you may need to know."

Marco nodded, pulling out a second gun as Vera readied her duel disk. "No funny business, children. Signor Truesdale?"

"Uh…"

Alexis frowned. "You ran all the way here to duel…and forgot your duel disk?"

"Here Sy, borrow mine." Jaden gave his duel disk to his embarrassed friend. "Now, you go and give it your all." Looking up at the two Italians, Jaden couldn't help but frown. "How do we know you won't try and cheat?"

"You have our word and sacred honor." Marco said. "We will battle fairly. It would be a crime against the gods to do otherwise."

"Think we can really trust them?" Chumley asked.

"We have to…besides, I think for these two, honor is very important. Why cheat? They get nothing if we loss…and they could have just killed us."

Alexis looked over at her friend. "Jaden…whose side are you on?"

"Uh…ours?"

"Then act like it."

"I will begin, no? Ladies first and all that?" Vera said, drawing her cards. "I will first play Upstart Goblin, which allows me to draw one card for giving you 1000 lifepoints. I will then summon Kelbek, in attack mode." The machine like fairy appeared on the field in a blast of electricity. "Your move." (Syrus- 5000)

"Alright…this is for you, Zane. I will set this card, and summon Rescueroid in attack mode." On Syrus' side of the field, the green and white emergency vehicle appeared on the field, ready for battle. "Attack her Kelbek, Rescueroid!" The machine raced forward, brutally striking the fairy and shattering it. "Alright! Say goodbye…" The Rescueroid glowed, before turning back into a card. "…to my monster? Huh?"

"Did you not know Kelbek's special ability? It returns your monster to your hand when it is attacked." Vera shrugged. "But, perhaps you were unaware of this. A pity." She paused, looking over her hand. "Oh, is it my turn? Is that all you plan to do for this turn?" (Vera-3900)

"Make your move." Syrus muttered. Vera smirked, amused by the anger that had suddenly welled up in the boy. This was something she could work with…it was always so fun to crush those with righteous fury.

"I will summon a second Kelbek to the field, and have it attack you." Vera replied, waving off her monster as it rushed at Syrus. "What I give, I must take away. That is the expression you Americans use, no?" (Syrus-3500)

"It's ok Sy!" Jaden called out. "The match is still early. You can make it up this turn, no problem."

"Be on your guard, Vera." Marco ordered. "Do not allow him to win easily."

Syrus looked at Vera's side of the field, deep in thought. 'Ok, now I have to deal with her Kelbek. I could just use Rescueroid again…but she'd just resend it back to my hand after the attack. I need to build up a wall around my lifepoints…wait!' Syrus looked at the card he had just drawn. 'I think I know of a way to take Vera down a bit.' Setting another card onto the field, Syrus locked eyes with the Italian Duelist. "Alright Vera, your fairy likes playing with other monsters, huh? Well, let's see how it likes this: I summon Steamroid, in attack mode!" On Syrus' side to the field, the cartoony steam engine appeared, letting off a toot.

"Is that all?" Vera asked. "I am to fear a treno?"

"You should, especially when you see it's special effect! When Steamroid attacks a monster, it automatically gains an additional 500 attack points this turn! Steamroid, attack Kelbek!" The train nodded, lashing out with one of its wheel-fists and crushing the angel like it was glass. "And now, your Kelbek's effect activates, returning it to my hand." (Vera- 3100)

"Why is Syrus so excited about that?" Chumley asked. "He just got his monster sent back?"

"It's Steamroid's effect." Alexis replied. "While it is strong in battles you wage, when attacked itself, it losses 500 attack points. Syrus knew he was going to have his monster returned, so he chose to use one that gives him big payout now, but would normally cost him later on."

"oh…I guess that makes sense." Chumley said, not really getting the point.

"Don't worry Chumley, Syrus did a good thing…that's all that matters." Jaden said.

"Is it my turn?" Vera asked, obviously bored. "You Americans duel so strangely. Play, pause, play, pause…why do you wait so long to make a move?"

"I believe he was allowing his friends to talk, Vera." Marco called out.

"Foolishness. I do not wait for you to finish talking, Marco. Why should he?" Vera sighed, drawing a card from her deck. "but what is one to do, no? I summon Hysteric Fairy, in attack mode." The card flashed, the shorthaired female angel appearing with a book clutched tight to her breast. "Hysteric Fairy, attack Mr. Truesdale directly, would you not?"

"I don't think so!" Syrus exclaimed. "I activate my trap: Entry Forbidden! No Entry! This card will shift your monster to defense mode, blocking its attack, all for the price of discarding one card."

"Yes yes, I know how the card works. Would you please go?" Vera asked, ending her turn.

"Gladly! I'll summon Gyroid to the field, in attack mode!" Hovering above Syrus, the helicopter monster appeared, zeroing in on the Hysteric Fairy. "And now, attack Vera's monster!" The copter nodded, as best it could, before dive-bombing the female fairy and hacking it to bits.

"Hmm…" Vera looked at Syrus' side of the field. "Yes, I think everything is now ready to begin."

"To begin?" Syrus questioned.

"Yes…I think it is time I ended this practice and began the true duel."

"Wait a minute…" Jaden exclaimed. "Is she saying these past turns…she wasn't even trying?"

"Exactly!" Marco called out. "Vera, denominato avanti i dii!"

"Gladly. I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus to the field!" Above them, the stars seemed to fade as the 2nd planet from the Sun glowed brightly, enlarging and lowering towards the Earth. And from that light emerged the golden angel, her bright yellow wings and shiny tresses shined in the light, her green and white dress billowing slightly as she landed neatly upon the ground. "And I will then activate Terraforming, to bring this field spell to my hand, which I will now use! Descend, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The sky cracked as clouds formed around them, a majestic temple lowering behind Vera and dominating playing area.

"Whoa…" Jaden said. "Now that is a field spell!"

"Jaden…remember that we're rooting for Syrus." Alexis stated.

"Oh yea…right." Jaden said sheepishly.

Vera chuckled as she looked upon her agent. "Now, I believe it is time I showed you the true power of Venus. I activate her special ability: Soul Birth!" Venus' eyes glowed, and the group gasped as golden flames surrounded Vera. "Goddess grande Venus, offro la parte della mia vita! Produca un simbolo della mia anima! Prego a, produco la sfera mystical di lustro!" Vera screamed a part of the flames was ripped from her form and gathered unto Venus. The agent held the energy in her hand, crafting an orb of pure life. "Behold…the Mystical Shine Ball." Vera managed to get out. "A part of my very soul, brought for to the field. Some may call it my child, born of my own essence." (Vera-2600)

"Seems like a pretty weak fairy." Alexis said. "Only 500 attack and defense points…hardly seems worth it."

"You shall see soon enough its power." Vera whispered. "Perdonilo, Venus grande. Ma i dii richiedono il sacrificio e deve venire dall'anima che avete contribuito a generare. Guidilo a cielo, di modo che può riposarsi nella pace. Attivi la parte della scheda di periodo il dolore!" Vera held up the spell card Share the Pain, watching in sadness as the Mystical Shine Ball shattered. "The greatest pain one can feel…is to take the life of something they created. And so, as my monster dies, so shall yours!" Syrus could only watch as Venus turned towards his Gyroid, lifting a sword from the earth and throwing it straight into the machine's body, causing it to explode. "And now…attack Agent of Creation! Colpo dei dii!"

The Agent lifted off, eyes closed, her wings spread as orbs of energy surrounded her, her body glowing with energy. Her eyes snapped open, the orbs rocketing past her and joining together into a energy blast that struck Syrus directly. The slifer duelist screamed in pain as he was sent flying, falling to the earth with a thud. (Syrus-1900)

"That was…" Jaden shook his head in shock. "That was an amazing turn."

"Jaden…" Alexis warned.

"I'll…set this monster…and end my turn…" Syrus gasped, weakly rising to her feet.

Vera nodded, drawing her next card. "Yes, I fear this match is drawing to a close…too soon, but none the less. I will set this monster on the field, and have my Venus attack your downface monster. Colpo dei dii!" Venus raised once more, gathering her energy.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out. "Your attack trigger this trap: Super Charge! It allows me to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand."

"Do as you wish. My Venus still has an attack."

"Not for long. You see, as you attacked my monster, you flip summoned it. And my monster is Jetroid!"

"Alright!" Jaden called out, pumping his fist in the air. "Now Sy can play any trap card in his hand!"

"And the card I select is Cyber Repairer. By allowing you to draw one card, my monster isn't destroyed this turn!"

"Go Syrus!" Chumley shouted. "You can do it!"

"You are excited over that move?" Marco asked. "You Americans…well, I guess it is true, you do enjoy watching a car wreck."

"Hey, no one asked your opinion!" Alexis shouted.

"OF course. You Americans are too stupid to ask a real duelist what they think."

"Why you…"

Jaden grabbed Alexis' arm. "Just ignore him…probably just wants us to argue with him."

Alexis glared at the Italian duelist, who merely shrugged. They all turned back to the duel to find Vera ending her turn, Syrus drawing his next card. "Alright…I'll now activate this: Polymerization, fusing my Rescueroid and Ambulanceroid to summon Rescue Ambulanceroid!" On Sy's side of the field, the two emergency care vehicles spun together, merging together into the giant red rescue machine. "This vehicroid is designed to helped the injured…too bad there is nothing it can do to help your Venus. Rescue Ambulanceroid, attack Venus with Siren Screamer!" The machine locked eyes with Venus, firing off its sirens. The angelic being covered her ears before shattering, leaving Vera to glare at the offensive piece of steel. (Vera-1900)

"Syrus just tied it all up!" Chumley cheered.

"And he has the most powerful monster on the field." Alexis pointed out. "Vera is going to have to defend if she hopes to stay in the game."

"Are you kidding?" Jaden asked with a laugh. "Syrus just took out her key monster. There is no way Vera can come back now."

Chumley clapped his hands. "We'll get done and have time to go get some grilled cheese!"

"You stupid, fat Americans." Marco spat. "You really believe my Vera can be beaten so quickly? Huh…and here I at least assumed that you had some brains inside those thick skulls of yours. Apparently, you know nothing about dueling."

"Hey, cool it with the trash talking." Jaden scolded. "Not our fault Syrus is winning the duel."

Marco put a finger to his chin. "What is that saying you Americans use? Do not count

your babies before they are hatched?"

"Chicks." Alexis said. "And what's your point."

"My point is that you should shut your mouths and watch the duel. Nothing is over until it is so."

While they had been talking, Vera had been looking over her hand, a slight frown playing across her face. "I will set this card on the field, and end my turn." Vera said with a sigh, setting the card upon her duel disk as she looked up at the sky. "May we please move this along?"

"Sure…of course, this is going to be your last turn! I switch my Jetroid into attack mode, and will have it attack your downface card!" As the jet fired off, colliding with the defense monster, Syrus was already moving on to his next attack. "And now, Rescue Ambulanceroid, attack Vera…" Syrus stumbled on his own words as the dust settled, revealing his dazed Jetroid and a blue winged angel. "…'s fairy?"

"You should have paid attention to the sky above, dear boy." Vera said, pointing up. "You see, I was not looking towards it before out of sadness, but for confirmation. Confirmation that the next agent would protect me. And so he has." Syrus looked up to see a small planet looming above the Sanctuary in the Sky. "Behold, my Agent of Wisdom – Mercury. Just like the winged messenger of the gods, my Mercury does not attack, but uses his mind to protect me. There will be no damage to my lifepoints this turn, I am afraid." (Syrus- 1200)

"Well…I can still destroy your Agent! Rescue Ambulanceroid, attack!" The roid's sirens blasted again, shattering another of Vera's agents. "And next turn, Vera, I am going to take you out!" Syrus said smugly, throwing his head back and laughing.

"And….he's lost it." Jaden said dejectedly.

"Why does he always get so cocky?" Alexis asked, holding her head in her hands.

Chumley looked over at the group. "So…no grilled cheese?"

Vera merely watched on, an eyebrow raised as Syrus continued to cackle in glee. Marco checked his watch, then began to crack his knuckles. The two Italians were utterly and completely bored, but would allow the silly boy his moment to gloat before the hammer fell.

"Are you done at last?" Vera asked Syrus, the young man panting slightly after his journey into crazyland. "Or do you feel like laughing like a fool some more? If so, I would like to know so I could file my nails. I do not like to begin doing so, only to stop midway through to draw a card."

"Oh, I'm done!" Syrus called out. "Get ready to loss."

"Why does he do this?" Alexis mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Come on Sy…that's just asking for a whoopin'." Jaden said with a facefault.

Chumley rubbed his stomach. "You know what I could go for…?"

"Grilled cheese?" Alexis asked, annoyed.

"You're like a psychic."

"And you are like an idiot." Marco snarled. "Vera, finished this child off so we may go. I have seen enough."

"Good, I was tired of stalling." Vera said, her entire demeanor shifting in an instant. Gone was the bored, vain prima dona that had begun the duel against Syrus, more concerned with her nails then her cards. Now, she stood tall and fierce, fire in her eyes as she held out her hand. "I must thank you for destroying my agent of wisdom. With him off the field, I can activate the card that shall be your undoing. I activate the trap card The Rise of Rome!" The trap card flipped up, and Syrus frowned at the image of two men on a plain, looking up towards the heavens.

The Sanctuary in the Sky rose up into the sky, the area around them transforming into a barren field. As Syrus looked around, he noticed that occasionally a phantom building would appear, flashing for a moment before disappearing like mist on the wind. Turning back to Vera, he was shocked to find her staring into the sky, light falling down upon her.

"Rome began as nothing, merely the dream of those that had no home. When all was lost, the gods took pity upon two brothers and gave them aid, and from this aid an empire arose. So will the gods now bring me out of despair and into greatness. Behold the power of The Rise of Rome trap card!" Vera removed her deck from her duel disk. "By having no monsters on my side of the field, I may select one monster and one spell card that are not already in my hand and add them to it."

"Any spell and monster?" Jaden exclaimed. "With that, she could set up almost any combo she wanted!"

"I've never even heard of that card." Alexis said in shock. "How could we have never heard of such a power card?"

"Because only three exist in the entire world." Marco said with a smirk. He reached into his deck box and pulled out a card. "And Vera and I each hold 1."

"Whoa…I will totally trade you for that card!" Jaden shouted, rushing over. "How about my Dark Catapulter? My Fusion Gate?"

"Away, you stupid child." Marco snapped, kicking Jaden away. "Vera, every moment I dream of the Holst."

"We shall return in moments. First, I will summon this monster to the field: The Mystical Shine Ball!" On Vera's side of the field, the small orb of light appeared, hovering several feet off the ground. "And now I will activate the spell card I just gained, thanks to my trap card. Behold, Ascension!" As Vera spoke, the spell card appeared, the image of a Mystical Sine Ball being distorted by hand that was pressing against it from the inside. "This card allows me to sacrifice one level 3 or lower fairy from my field to summon any fairy monster from my deck that has not been played this duel. So, behold my monster: The Wingweaver!"

The group watched on in amazement as the Shine Ball began to warp and twist, its form elongating as 11 offshoots budded from the body of the ball and began to take shape. Long legs stretched out, graceful hands took form, wings spread, her beautiful face finished its transformation, until the grand angelic woman stood on the field, her arms held out as she looked upon Syrus.

"She's…beautiful." Alexis whispered. "I've never seen something so…"

"I know…" Jaden replied quietly. The group trembled, falling to their knees, as if pulled by some force beyond them. Only Marco and Vera could manage to stand aside the angelic woman, golden flames dancing along their skin as they looked upon her.

"Wingweaver…destroy the impure macchina that dares to strike down an agent of the heavens. Eternal Radiance!"

The Wingweaver nodded, clasping her hands as he body began to glow. Above her, the Sanctuary in the Sky shone bright down upon them all, bathing them all within the holy power. Syrus, Jaden, Alexis and Chumley all adverted their gaze; for in the presence of such a being, one could not feel ashamed of their own ugliness.

As the power radiated into each of the duelists, they felt it pierce their hearts, revealing emotions and feelings they had never felt. It was as if they were someone else, learning about this strange being that was infact them.

&&&

Chumley felt the fear he held for his father, the constricting control the man had placed upon his son. It was why he sought comfort from food. It was why he was so lazy: He would never again allow someone to control him.

And yet…he saw that this only served to control him more. Instead of striving to be better, to break free of his mold, he settled down deeper.

He clawed his way out of the shell that held him, fighting against the words that told him to give up and give in. Instead, he focused upon his dreams, of the visions he held for a better life, and slowly, shattered the mold that had once been himself.

&&&

Alexis trembled as she watched her life play out. She saw how she allowed her own ego cause her pain. She saw how she focused too much upon others, and not on those that truly cared for her. She cried out silently as she watched a young girl her own age, who wanted nothing more then to be her friend, be turned away and into the arms of a dark monster. And as that girl looked back, her face changed to that of Nessa, the Rare Hunter's wicked smile burned forever in her mind. Again and again, she watched as others were thrown to the wolves due to her own ways. Friends that now resented her, teachers that mocked her behind her back…she watched Samantha Ciro laugh as dark energy poured into her…

And yet, in the next moment, all was calm. A quiet voice echoed in her mind, forgiving her for her sins…and warning that while she could change her path, allowing anger in her heart would only bring her to a life of pain. A final flash of her in a white coat, commanding a monster to viciously attack Jaden, while a mysterious man coaxed her on, appeared, only to vanish, leaving Alexis to ponder its meaning on her own.

&&&

"Hello Syrus."

Syrus blinked in confusion, looking around the darkened arena, until he focused in on the figure that stood before him.

"Z-Zane?" He whispered, before rushing into his brother's arms. "I thought…"

"I am still gone Syrus…another force has given me a moment to speak with you once more." Zane smiled, and Syrus looked at him. Zane rarely smiled, yet here he wore a happy grin. "Why are you dueling this woman, Syrus? She is too strong of an opponent."

"She…she said she had a way to help bring you back…"

"So why must you be the one to duel her?" Zane prodded.

"I have to save you Zane. It's my fault you are…"

"Listen to me now, Sy." Zane whispered. "For each of us…there is a light that brings us out of the darkness. For me, that will always be you. No matter how far I fall, I know that you will be there to help me." Zane held up a finger, forcing Syrus to stop his outburst. "But for you, there is also some that is your light, the person that will always aid you. I think you know who."

"Jaden." Syrus whispered.

Zane nodded. "Let your light drive back the darkness that now threats you as it has me…and you and I will see each other once more."

&&&

"What the…" Jaden looked around, confused that he was hovering in the night sky, looking down at the earth. "Oh…" He looked over at Winged Kuriboh. "Did you bring me here?"

"No he ain't." A voice said. Jaden turned, only to watch Kuriboh be batted away like a volleyball, squealing as it went tumbling. Standing before him was the last person Jaden expected to see…

"Arliss." He said with a frown. "What do you want."

"First off…I ain't Arliss." The figure said.

"You look like him, talk like him. If it looks like a duck and talks like a duck…you know what I mean." Jaden replied.

'Arliss' shook his head. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" The figure shook his head. "I am you…I've merely taken the form of Arliss to prove a point."

"Ok Not-Arliss, what do you want?" Jaden snapped.

'Arliss' smirked. "Think of this as 'It's a Wonderful Life', and I am that stupid fat angel that whines through the whole thing. I'm here to let you in on some information: Nothing is as it seems."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything is about to change, Jaden, and if you aren't ready, it could mean the end of you." 'Arliss' paused, letting the information seep in. "All of us have the potential for good and evil…and it all comes with a flip of a switch."

"What, you're saying that Arliss could be a hero or something?"

"Oh no…" The figure said, pulling a mirror forward. Jaden looked at in horror, looking upon his reflection.

IN the mirror stood an older Jaden, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were hard and menacing, his face cold. He wore a black slifer blazer with red trim, and a dark duel disk hung on his arm. But what was most horrifying was that his hands were dripping with blood.

"…I'm sayin' you could be the villain."

&&&

Far away, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, Hayden McGregor looked out through the window at the light that had just burst from the beach. A frown formed on his face as he moved towards his computer, flipping it on and bringing up a special program.

"Sorry laddie…need this more then you." He said, quickly using the school network to hack into Bastion Misawa's files, copying his Strategy Program onto his own computer. Shutting down the connection, Hayden began to work, uploading his deck into the system and opening a new connection…to the school's mainframe.

"Ok…time to see how this machine works when it has information on every deck in the school." Hayden said to himself, getting to work.

&&&

Jaden groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Anyone else get the number of the bus that hit us?"

"Man…that hurt." Alexis muttered.

Syrus sat up, looking at the envelope he found taped to his forehead. "Hey Jaden…there is something for you."

Jaden got to his feet, his strength rapidly returning as he made his way to Syrus and opened the envelope…removing the contents and leaving the envelope taped to his friend's head. The note inside read:

_'I have seen enough. _

_May this card aid you in your battle against the vampire. _

_Should you survive, I look forward to our next meeting. _

_Lavorare me raduno ancora._

_- Marco Giovanni'_

Along with the note was a card.

The Shining Flare Wingman.

Next Time On G/X: Hunters- As the number of Shadow Riders dwindle, Banner must make a move that will insure that his plans go as planned. This will force him to throw his two enemies together, and let them duke itout. Meanwhile, Prof. Stilton has had enough, and goes to confront Shepard about Prof. Milo.

Rome is Burning Part 1


	39. Rome is Burning Part 1

One Week Later…

"Mr. Giovanni?" Professor Banner called out, peering into the main living space of the Holst. He had arrived just minutes ago on a 'borrowed' speedboat, hoping to catch up with the assassins as soon as possible. It was important to everything he worked with that he met with those two right now.

The Holst, however, seemed to be abandoned. Over the last week, Taniya, Titan, Abidos and Don Zaloog had been defeated, one after the other, by Jaden and his friends. That left only himself and the Italian assassins left to face the keyholders.

"Mr. Giovanni…Miss Amarillo?" Banner called out, moving stealthily towards the cockpit. Opening the door and finding nothing, the German duelist moved towards the back, opening doors as he came across them. "Mr. Gio…oh my God!" Banner covered his eyes, turning away from the door he had just entered.

"This…had better be good, Banner." Marco snarled, lifting his nude form from Vera and wrapping a sheet around him and his lover. Vera sighed, pulling 2 cigarettes from the nightstand and lighting them up, passing one to her lover. Marco inhaled the nicotine, letting calm his nerves. "Normally I smoke only AFTER I finish, not before. So I suggest you tell us why I am forced to do so now."

"I…I have received word that Jaden and his firsts are at the dueling arena. They want to challenge the last of the shadow riders to a duel…I think it would be in our best interest if you two were to be the face of the Riders and not me. They…still don't know about me. They can't know…not yet."

Vera frowned. "You took away my happy and now you expect us to duel for you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Amarillo…please understand, I did not mean to barge in like I did…"

"We have no problem with you peeking." Marco said. "Would you like to watch? Because if so, we could…"

"No!" Banner shouted. "No…I think the most important thing is the duel…"

Marco sighed. "Very well…we will be there in two hours."

"Why two hours?"

Vera smirked. "If you must ask, then I pity your lovers, Signor Banner."

&&&

"Do you know where Jaden is?" Zane asked, walking up to Souta. The Slifer duelist shrugged, turning back to his deck. "Is that a yes or no?"

"It's what you want it to be." Souta said, selecting one monster and placing it back into the large pile to his right.

Zane frowned. "I asked you a question…"

"And I answered." Souta replied. "Should I keep the monster ratio low or high…"

The Obelisk Blue Duelist's eye twitched slightly before he turned away, leaving Souta alone. He had been searching for Alexis, only to learn she and Chazz were missing. Disturbed, Zane had hurried to the main part of the academy, only to find that Syrus, Chumley and Jaden were not in class. And no one seemed to want to give him answers.

"You're a long way from the Blue Dorm, Kaiser"

Zane turned to see Dhmitri leaning against a wall, arms crossed. The King of the Academy frowned, wondering what was going on with the copycat duelist.

"You get more respect when you actually show it…and don't act like you deserve it." Dhmitri said.

"Are you mimicking Alexander Milo now?" Zane asked simply. "Because it sounds like it."

"Maybe I am…at least he earns the respect given to him."

"I don't have time…"

"You're a fake!" Dhmitri called out, causing several duelists to turn and watch. "Acting all high and mighty…but you forget, I've played a deck like yours once. And yea, I won only a few duels, lost a lot more…but I bet if we traded decks today, right now, you'd loss. Because you're nothing without the Cyber Dragons. Nothing." The Ra Yellow Duelist looked over at Souta. "He knows it…all the slifers do. It's coming…"

"What is?" Zane asked smoothly.

"The revolution." Alexander Milo said, stepping out from the shadows. "The Slifers are growing tired of your treatment of them…and soon enough they are going to stand up. And I think…no…I know you won't be able to steam that storm." Before Zane could say a word, Alexander turned to Dhmitri. "Come on…rumors going around that the final shadow rider is in the dueling dome, waiting for Jaden."

Dhmitri nodded, following after his mentor, leaving Zane to play catch-up.

&&&

"Banner…I thought I smelled clay."

"Hello to you too, Nessa." Prof. Banner said, making his way into the dorm. He was dressed in his Shadow Rider cloak and robes, his hair white and sticking out all over. Holding his Shadow Tome in one hand, he looked over at the Rare Hunter and frowned. "Where is Arliss?"

"Right here, Banner." Arliss said as he made his way down the stairs, flanked by Samantha and Cassandra. The professor could only stare at the transformed duelist, noticing that while she moved fluidly, her eyes were dull and lifeless. "We were discussin' things…but that can wait. What has you in my home…and in your true form?"

"Kagemaru has requested I duel the remaining three keyholders. Tonight. As such, as of tomorrow, I will no longer be able to show my face. If we wish to protect Jaden, we must do it now."

Arliss nodded. Both he and Banner wanted to insure Jaden's safety, if for different reasons. Banner wanted Jaden to stop the destructive power of the Sacred Beasts. Arliss wanted to turn the duelist into his lieutenant, a loyal Rare Hunter that would help him increase his hold on the world. Different goals…but they had agreed to help each other for now.

"Very well Banner…" Arliss said as Nessa slinked towards him, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Cassandra moved next to her mother, Arliss' arm slinking out, palm resting along her back. Samantha stood on the other side, ever watchful. There stood the Rare Hunters, Arliss and the jewels of his family. They were a terrible yet beautiful sight: Evil incarnate forged in youth of beauty. "What can we do for?"

"We must insure that all 7 keys do no go to Kagemaru. I hold the 3 we have won so far, as well as my own. I am going to challenge Chazz to a duel…he cannot be trusted with his key. I am then going to duel Jaden."

"I need you to duel Alexis. With you in possession of the final key, we can take the cards for ourselves."

Nessa smirked. "Mmm…powerful cards and defeating Alexis? Is it my birthday?"

"Now you know 'ow I felt watchin' Bastion get 'is arse 'anded to 'im by Taniya." Cass said with a laugh.

"Well, my girls seem a bit duel happy…so you gots a duel." Arliss nodded to Banner. "Go get us the keys."

"Good luck to you too." Banner said. "We will meet here in the morning." And with that, he was gone, making his way towards his prey.

"Samantha…" Arliss said coldly. "Follow him." The rare hunter nodded, dashing forward in pursuit.

Cassandra glanced over towards her father. "Don't trust 'im, da?"

"Not in the slightest…lets go."

&&&

James Stilton paved his room, violently running his fingers through his hair. His face was contorted in fury as he marched about his living room. Only one thought swirled in his mind, one thing that drove him to such anger.

Alexander Milo.

He knew who the Professor really was. He KNEW it. And if he didn't do something about him, then everything he'd worked for would be gone. All the sins he'd committed, the crimes…wasted.

But, he wasn't allowed to act. No, there was a strategy currently in the works, and he couldn't dare interfere with it. Not until he had something more then just a hunch.

He needed proof. Now.

Clutching his jaw, he questioned yet again if he could do what needed to be done in order to get the evidence he needed to prove his case. There was only one way to prove who Alexander was, and it would mean blowing his cover, risking his position, and the wrath of his b…

'no.' James thought, the southerner heading into his bedroom and slipping on his dark blue blazer. 'I don't have time to worry about his reaction. I know what needs to be done…he'll just have to trust me.'

Nodding to himself, James reached under his bed and pulled a small briefcase out, before making his way out of the dorm. His destination?

Chancellor Shepard's Office.

&&&

"This is less exciting then I thought it would be." Bastion said, looking around the empty arena. "I thought you said they would be here?"

Zane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. On his way to the arena, he had been trying to catch up with Dhmitri, to give the RA Yellow duelist a few of his thoughts on Alexander Milo. Instead, he had run into Bastion, who had apparently decided to become Zane's shadow.

"They will be…I was told by…" He glanced over at the newcomers. "Alexander."

"I thought Dhmitri…"

Alexander Milo gave Zane a cocky wave before taking a seat in the stands, looking out over the arena. Dhmitri, who was eating a bag of gummy bears, shortly joined him.

"What are those?"

"Gummy bears." Dhmitri said, popping a few in his mouth.

"I know what they are…why do you have them?"

Dhmitri shrugged. "Jaden Yuki vs. the last Shadow Rider…sounds like a snacking moment to me…" The Ra duelist pulled out some more candy. "Milk Duds?"

"You are a strange child." Alex said, stealing the candy and popping a few in his mouth. Milo raised an eyebrow as he noticed the next group to arrive. "Well, look who is here too…"

"The Rare Hunters." Dhmitri said.

Alex nodded. "Wonder why they are here."

Arliss Lockehart glanced around the arena, quickly spotting Alexander Milo, Dhmitri, Zane and Bastion. His fiancé and daughter both looked about the arena, searching for Alexis Rhodes with little success.

"Bastion…" Cassandra snarled. "What the bloody 'ell are ya doin' 'ere!"

"It is a free country, Candace. You'd be best to remember your tongue."

"And you'd be best to remember who ya're talkin' too, ya wanker. And the name is Cassandra!"

"What ever you say Candace. I will remember to remind you of such when you finally come crawling back."

Nessa and Arliss restrained the girl as she let out a roar of fury, trying to leap and attack her former cousin. "Enough!" Nessa shouted. "He is below you."

"Your mother is right, darlin'…" Arlen said, looking at Alex. "Speakin' of below…Samantha says hello."

Alex's eyes hardened at his wife's name, and it was Dhmitri's turn to restrain him.

"Prof. Milo…"

Milo nodded, sitting down. "Talk all you want…I'll have my chance to take you out yet, Arliss." He gave him a dark smirk, letting the King of the Rare Hunters know that Alex had something planned he hadn't counted on.

"Well…" Nessa said. "now all we need is my arch enemy…where is Alexis?"

"Alexis?" Dhmitri asked. "We haven't seen her since she went to go find the final Shadow Rider…who is suppose to be waiting for Jaden."

"Isn't it obvious?" Bastion said. "Arliss is the last Shadow Rider! All that Rare Hunter talk was merely a trick, to throw us off the fact that he was really a Shadow Rider!" Bastion looked down at Cassandra, a smug smile on his face. "So, it appears you were being used all along…but don't worry, I am sure if you grovel enough my father will forgive you…"

"What for?" Nessa asked. "For us beating the shit out of the ass clown that hurt my daughter?"

Arliss held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Bastion, would you do a man a favor and shut the hell up. The adults are talkin' at the moment."

"Now see here."

"Listen to the asshole, Bastion." Alex snapped. "If you do not shut your gob now, I will fail you personally. The only dueling you will do then is when you duel truckers for booze."

"Or do other things for booze." Dhmitri added.

Nessa grinned. "oooo…I like that one."

"Down mum." Cassandra said, her anger at Bastion once again leaving. She didn't want to waste oxygen on the pathetic duelist.

"Yes darlin'…" Arliss said. "enough to think about what to do with Dhmitri after I deal with Prof. Milo…no offense."

Alexander gave Arliss the bird. "none taken, freak."

"The question you should all ask yourselves…" A new voice called out, entering the arena. "Is where is our challengers?"

Vera looked over at Marco, a frown marring her perfect face. "Marco, I think Signor Banner has betrayed us."

"BANNER?" Zane and Bastion shouted. Alex, Dhmitri and the Rare Hunters were not surprised. The Rare Hunters knew that Banner was a Shadow Rider, as did Alex, who had informed Dhmitri of the matter a week ago. He'd warned his apprentice to be leery of the Slifer Dorm Master.

"Si. He is…how you say…one of us?" Marco replied.

"Wait…Banner is a Shadow Rider…you are sure?" Bastion said.

"We are in charge of the shadow riders, little man." Vera said. "We know our own kind." She picked at a piece of invisible fuzz that clung to her dress. "And I dressed up for nothing. Marco, let us return to the Holst. Banner has taken me away from my pleasure, but I am sure you can return it."

Marco shook his head. "Not quite yet, bella." He looked over at Arliss. "You are Signor Lockehart, the King of Rare Hunters, no?"

"That I am, boy." Arliss said. "What's it too you."

"Enough of your fake accents." Marco commanded, surprising the dark duelist. "I know much about you, Signor Lockehart, including the games you play with others. I have no time with such things."

"Marco?" Vera asked.

"We were hired to command the Shadow Riders…and to deal with these Rare Hunters. It will be a pleasure to do so now." Marco activated his duel disk, while subtly aiming his scanner at Arliss and Nessa's own duel disks. "I challenge you to a duel, Signor and Sig.na Lockehart. A final duel between the Shadow Riders and this school."

"Should we not deal with Banner?" Vera asked.

Arliss smirked. "Banner will not live to see the sunrise, darlin'…I've seen to that. So, why not duel?"

Vera activated her own duel disk, quickly getting the information from Marco's scan in her own equipment. "It shall be a tag duel, Myself and Marco verses the two of you."

Nessa smiled. "I am going to enjoy getting that pretty face dirty."

"You are just mad that you are not as attractive as I." Vera scoffed. "I would say I will share that pleasure, but getting your face dirty would be an improvement."

"Why you little…" Nessa snarled.

"Enough!" Arliss commanded, the dark aura around him bursting into view. "You misunderstand…"

"Marco Giovanni." Marco said, introducing himself as last. "And my associate, Vera Amarillo."

"…Vera and Marco." Arliss said, a smile forming on his face. "This duel will not be between us and you…no, I think my daughter will face you." He turned to Cassandra, nodding in approval as she readied her duel disk.

"And before you think about it…" Cass held up her hand, causing the scanner equipment on both Shadow Riders' arms to shatter. "You ain't scannin' me duel disk."

"How did she know that?" Dhmitri asked. "How did she know they were scanning."

"It must be the shadow item she wears on her wrists." Alex said. "They must detect such things."

Dhmitri nodded. "…and what is scanning?"

"Those devices are used to scan duel disks and see what cards were played previously."

"Man…I could use one of those…put that down as my birthday present."

Vera looked over at Cassandra, taking the girl all in. "Hmmm…no no no…we can simply not duel her. She is by herself!"

"I can 'andle both of you just fine." Cassandra snapped.

Marco shook his head. "no good…honor demands we face you and another…two on two. Unless a partner is found…"

"How about me?" A new voice called out, emerging from the shadows. He wore a modified RA Yellow blazer, patched up so that it now reached the duelist's knees. The trim of the jacket was no longer white but black, and with his black shirt, made him stand right out. He wore a pair of black dueling gloves, and around his forehead was a black bandanna that looked like an 80's rock band headband.

"'ayden?" Cassandra asked, startled by the Scot's transformation.

"Hello there Cassie." Hayden said, before turning to the Shadow Riders. "Now see here, lads. I've had just about enough of sittin' on the sidelines and letting everyone run the show. It's time I took a stand. And too bad for you two…" He activated his duel disk. "you are the first two in my way."

Marco nodded, backing up into position. "Very well, Signor Hayden…"

"McGregor." Hayden supplied.

"It shall be us vs. you and Cassandra." Arliss and Nessa reluctantly moved from the arena floor to the stands. Arliss had wanted to force Alex to duel, but that would have to wait. "The rules are simple…we each have 4000 lifepoints. To win, both players of the same team must be eliminated. Standard dueling rules apply."

"Deal" Hayden and Cassandra said.

"It will go Vera, Cassandra, Myself and then Signor McGregor." Marco said as everyone took their positions. Let the duel commence."

&&&

Deep in the forest, Prof. Banner looked down at the fallen form of Alexis, using his book to capture her and place her in stasis. Shaking his head, he wondered how the rest of the Shadow Riders had lost to such sloppy play.

'It is because they dueled Jaden…only he has the true potential to defeat Kagemaru…and, I can only hope, the Rare Hunters.'

As he moved on, seeking out more opponents, Banner did not notice the lithe form of Samantha Ciro trailing him. The new Rare Hunter smirked before leaping into the trees.

She would see that Banner paid for this betrayal.

&&&

Vera drew her first card, looking over her hand carefully. "I will start with an old favorite. Kelbek, come forth and protect your mistress." The familiar gold and white metal angel appeared on the field, watching the rare hunters carefully.

"Don't go playing a mockery of machines when facing a machine duelist!" Cassandra said. "I'll me Drillago." The drill-covered machine appeared on the field, shining brightly as it used it's feet to root itself to the ground. "And I will set this card, ending my turn."

Marco smirked "Mmm…if it is good enough for my Vera, it is good for me. Kelbek, come forth." As Marco's own monster appeared, he set a card.

"What do see Dhmitri?" Alexander managed to ask, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Samantha. He could do nothing about her now…he still had his duty to the young Ra Yellow Duelist that stood next to him. "What have they done?"

Dhmitri looked over the Italian Duelists' field. "A double wall. They have insured that if Vera doesn't draw a good monster, Marco can defend her. Kelbek will bounce any monster back, meaning they also force Hayden into the same situation: He'll have to act as a wall for her."

Alexander nodded. "Correct. But, there are some ways around it. Let's see if Hayden can figure out how to do it."

Hayden's turn had come, and he had already laid one card on the field. "I will choose as my first monster…The Skilled Dark Magician!" As he set the card, the black and blue robed magician appeared, his short staff wand in his hands as he stared out upon the field from beneath his headpiece. "I will also perform the Spell Absorption spell. Now, every time you use magic, I will gain back health. And don't forget, my Magician gains strength each time a spell performed."

"RPD style." Zane said. "An interesting way to play. Hayden views this as a roleplay game, and will act as such."

"What are it's strengths and weaknesses?" Bastion asked. "I'm unfamiliar with the style."

"RPD relies on protection and always having a monster on the field. That means the duelist is always ready. The problem is, other players aren't playing as they are, meaning they can bypass his strategy."

"I will shift my Kelbek to defense." Vera said. "Thus ends my turn, for now."

Cassandra smiled as she looked over at the card she had just drawn. "I'll first activate my set card: Dust Tornado! Say goodbye ta your facedown!" Marco shielded his face as the winds shattered his Mystical Space Typhoon. "And now, I will summon my 'eavy Mech Support Platform. But don't worry, I'm not going to equip it to my Drillago. No, I'm going to point it, along with my big drill, right at your Kelbeks." The two machines turned as one, facing off with Marco's angel. "But am I all 6s and 7s? Won't that just mean me monsters will be sent back to my hand? Of course…" She began to chuckle. "I'm planning on it."

"What does she have up her sleeve?" Nessa whispered.

"Watch and learn…I think I know what are darlin' daughter is about ta do…and it will give her and Hayden a big lead."

"I will now activate Limiter Removal!" Cassandra cried out, her machines letting off blasts of steam as their attacks doubled. "Drillago, attack Marco's Kelbek! And Heavy Mech, attack Vera's!"

The two machines nodded, the drill striking to angel and causing Marco to fly back, while Vera's own defense monster shattered. As the two machine's hit, they glowed white, warping back to Cassandra's hand as they did so.

"Clever." Zane said. "Limiter Removal destroys all machines that it effects, so Cassandra used Kelbek's own effect to save them."

"Perhaps." Bastion grumbled.

"But more then that, she has now set up Hayden's Skilled Dark Magician. Not only does he gain another 500 points for that spell, but now Marco can't activate a spell card without triggering the SDM's effect." (Hayden-4500, Marco-2300)

"Our daughter was pretty slick there, usin' that effect for her own advantage." Arliss said.

Nessa wasn't as impressed. "Limiter is a finishing move. It is risky to use it so soon. Gives them time to recover. Cassandra better have more tricks up her sleeve."

&&&

Chancellor Shepard sighed as he looked over the contains of the folder that sat on his desk. He was use to receiving bad news and dealing with it. One did not last long in KaibaCorp or it's affiliates without such a skill. But for this…he did not know how to deal.

'3 of the 7 keys have been taken…but Professor Banner is missing, and it is presumed it is the Shadow Riders that have taken him. 4 out of 7, and now, reports say that 3 more of the gates have opened. Banners key, plus too more…so two of the last three keyholders are left.' He shook his head sadly. 'Alexis, Chazz or Jaden…three of the best duelists we have.'

Shepard stood up, looking out over the island. In his mind, he wondered about other choices he could have made. Choices that might have better protected the 7 keys from the school's founder, Kagemaru.

'I should have forced Alexander to take one of the keys.' Shepard thought. 'He is best duelist at this academy…with his dueling scores, I wouldn't be surprised if he could beat Zane with ease. He shouldn't even be teaching, he should be in the pro league.' The chancellor sighed. 'He would not have lost his key like that fool Crowler!'

His thoughts turned to Crowler, and Shepard wondered not for the first time what should be done with the fool. It had been Crowler that had found Arliss Lockehart. He who had shielded him. And now, Arliss had revealed the truth: He was the new King of the Rare Hunters, and he was converting students to his organization. He had already claimed Vanessa Fox and Candace Misawa…and they had not heard from Samantha Ciro since she had first gone to his dorm.

'He's claimed the abandoned dorm as his own.' Shepard thought. 'He no longer bothers to come to class, and thanks to his contract, I can't expel him!' Dropping into his seat, Shepard, lowered his head to the desk top, eyes closed. 'It's all in ruins…the academy will fall…'

KNOCK KNOCK!

Shepard looked up at the door, scowling. "Go away!"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"I said go…"

Before he could finish, the door was kicked open, and Professor James Stilton stormed in, anger written all over his face. Shepard was about to ask what was going on, but James pulled a gun from his blazer and pointed it right at the chancellor.

"I want Alexander Milo's file…" He cocked the weapon. "…now."

Next Time on G/X Hunters- The duel between the Shadow Riders and the Rare Hunters continues. And with Hayden out to prove something, is there anyone that can stand against his combos? And can the Rare Hunters survive when Marco and Vera unleash their rare cards? Don't forget James, who is seeking out the truth about Alex.

Rome is Burning Part 2


	40. Rome is Burning Part 2

"My turn, no?" Marco asked. "mm, you did well, Miss Lockehart. I expected no less from you. The British…rather good duelists…but they will never out think an Italian." He said with a smirk. "I will set this card, I summon my Zolga…and then activate the spell card Harmony of the Planets!" The spell card flipped onto Marco's side of the field, the image of the planets of the solar system circling the sun.

"By performing that spell, I allow me to upgrade my Skilled Dark Magician into a Dark Magician!" Hayden called out as his Spell Absorption spell flashed. "And the Spell Absorption spell still hovers on the field, increasing my health by another 500 points." On Hayden's side of the field, the Skilled Dark Magician glowed, before shifting into the purple robed mage, most famous of magicians. The Dark Magician stood tall and rigid, ready for battle. (Hayden-5000)

"Now, if you are done with your little magician, I will now use my spell. It allows me and one player of my choosing to pick up 5 cards from our decks. For every card we keep, we loss 500 life points. But for every one we send to the graveyard, we gain 500. I shall select…my Vera."

"Oh Marco! Gifts for your princess?" Vera and Marco both picked up the top cards from their decks. "Mmm…very nice…you are too good to me Marco. Yes, I will keep three cards." Vera smirked as she held up one monster. "And since you were so nice, I can summon this little cutie right away: Watapon!" On Vera's side of the field, the little fuzz ball appeared, blinking its eyes.

Marco nodded. "Very good. Me, I believe I am not so bullish. I will send these 4 cards to the graveyard, increasing my lifepoints by 1500." (Marco-3800, Vera-3500)

"Is that all?" Hayden asked.

"For now. Next turn I will show you more."

Hayden shook his head. "If you have a next turn. Because, it is my draw, and the game can change in an instant now." Hayden looked at his new card. "Like now. I will be adding a new member to my party: Magician's Valkyria!" There was a flash of light, and beside the Dark Magician now stood the armored magician, a warriorized version of the Dark Magician Girl. "My Valkyria protects her fellow spellcasters with a spell enchantment, designed to cloak them and keep them safe from battle. Sadly, the same is not for you, lad. Dark Magician, I select you to attack opponent Zolga! Use your Dark Magic Attack!"

"Reveal trap: Draining Shield!" Marco called out, the Dark Magician's magic freezing as it struck the shield Marco now wore on his arm. The dark spell began to flicker before becoming a golden flame that enveloped him. "This card will negate your Dark Magician's attack, and increase my own lifepoints." (Marco- 6300)

"A perfect trap." Alexander said. "He knew that Hayden would attack with the Dark Magician at some point, so he brought it out himself and arranged to make use of it's attack…just like Cassandra did with Kelbek. He made use of his turn to bring his lp back up and block a powerful attack. Watch carefully, Dhmitri…you'll learn much from these four and how they duel."

"I may not be able to attack your Zolga…but I can take out the lass' fairy. Valkyria, target and attack the Watapon with your Scepter Blast!" The little ball like fairy fell apart like a dust bunny, floating off in the wind. "And that will be the end of my turn. Your turn, lassie."

"Marco, they broke your gift. Such a mean man." Vera stuck out her tongue. "First I must discard these two cards to my graveyard, so I will be able to draw this turn. The pain of having some many gifts is knowing what you must give up some. But, that only leaves room for more." Vera nodded. "Such as this. I activate Sanctuary in the Sky!" The dueling arena shook as the spell card activated, the walls seeming to rip away to reveal endless blue sky. The field became that of stone, and around them rose the hollowed walls of the heavenly stronghold. "Next, I will summon the Agent of Wisdom –Mercury to the field." As the card glowed, quick fluttery music began to play all around the duelists. It reminded all those that heard it of spring, when the birds began their songs and life sprang forth. Beside Vera, the teal colored angel appeared, clutching his book to his chest. The music grew louder as Vera selected a card from her hand. "But my Agent will not be here for long. For you see, I will sacrifice him to bring forth another fairy with this: Monster Gate!"

The music began to swell as the portal appeared, Mercury dissolving as to power it. But as it did so, golden light poured from the gateway, and the music changed once more. Soft, haunting music began to play, slow and beautiful. From the gate emerged a golden winged angel, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders as she landed beside Vera. As she did so, Hayden's Spell Absorption card flashed twice, increasing his lp to 6000.

"Behold, the grace that is the Agent of Creation – Venus." Vera said with a smile. "And now, behold her power! I will first set this card, then activate her effect. By sacrificing 1500 of my lifepoints, I can bring forth three Mystical Shine Balls." Vera let out a scream as the energy was ripped from her body, Venus reforming them into the balls of light that hovered around them. (Vera-2000)

Cassandra was next, and with her draw came a smile. "A lot of lp for some weak little monsters. Don't think it's necessary to worry about them just yet…so I will summon my Drillago back to the field!" As the monster reappeared, Cassandra placed a spell card onto the field, increasing Hayden's lp to 6500. On her side of the field, a large red '7' flashed. "And I'll use this, me 7 Completed card, that will allow me to increase my Drillago's attack too 2300! Drillago, attack Marco!"

Marco glared, bracing himself for the attack. But instead of striking his monster, the monster dug into the earth. But before he could question its actions, the monster reappeared behind him, attacking violently with its drills.

"did I forget to mention Drillago's effect? When you only have 1600 or 'igher attack monsters, it can attack ya directly."

"An…interesting effect." Marco grumbled, drawing his next card. "I will set one card, then I shall have my Zolga attack the Magician's Valkyria!" The purple robed angle let out a screech, flying right at the Valkyria. Hayden grunted as his monster shattered, leaving the Dark Magician by himself. (Hayden-6400)

Hayden looked down at his graveyard as he drew. "As my Dark Magician battles, he has gained experience. And now, with this experience, I can upgrade him to his final form. Behold, my Dark Magician becomes the Dark Eradicator Warlock!" The Dark Magician glowed black before shifting, his robes becoming more grander, his armor more pristine, his staff more awe inspiring. Dark energy glowed from him as he stood next to Hayden. "And next, I will perform the spell Premature Burial, reviving my Magician's Valkyria." The ground broke apart as Valkyria burst back onto the field of play. "Normally, I would be forced to sacrifice part of my own life in order to use this card. But thanks to my Spell Absorption, it will only cost me 300 health points. And now, my newly upgraded Magician, I choose you to attack the Venus!" (Hayden-6100)

Vera watched on as the warlock charged right at her agent. Right as the spellcaster' wand lashed out, a Mystical Shine Ball flung itself in the way, taking the hit and protecting it's creator.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Allow me to present my trap: Guardians of Life. This trap forces my opponents to attack the weakest monsters on my side of the field first. That means my Venus is protected as long as Shine Ball exist."

Hayden smirked. "Which won't be for long. You see, while you have introduced new game rules, you haven't noticed where we now stand." Holding out his hands, he looked about the hologram walls of the Sanctuary in the Sky. Around them, the ground turned to ice, slowly rising up into the air, a spellcaster's circle appearing below them. "Behold lass, the Magician's Circle! This card allows both of us to select one spellcaster with 2000 attack or less from our decks and add them to our team. And I select to add the Dark Magician Girl!" The circle shattered as the beautiful blonde haired magician appeared, hearts flying all about her as she took her place next to her teammates. "And because her master is in the graveyard, this lass gets an extra 300 points!"

"How did Hayden manage to get such a rare card?" Alexander asked, startled. "I have only heard of 1 Dark Magician Girl in existence, and she's in Yugi Moto's deck!"

Hayden turned to look up at the professor. "You lads seem to forget that I didn't start duelin' when I came to this academy…I've been duelin' for quite some time. A prodigy in Scotland, so they say. I won the Scottish Nationals, and my prize was any card of my choosin', reprinted by I2. And I chose this: The Dark Magician Girl!" Hayden turned back to the duel. "Now lass, let's take card of those other Shine balls! Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria…I select both of you to attack the Mystical Shine Balls." With two twin blasts of magic, the soul balls shattered. It was only by Vera's Sanctuary in the Sky that protected her lifepoints.

As Hayden's turn ended, Vera could help but laugh as she drew her next card. "Perhaps you are right, Marco…the gods can be good. I will first summon Hysteric Fairy to the field!" The bookish angel flew down from one of the high towers of the Sanctuary, standing near Venus, head bowed. "And now, I will sacrifice my Venus, allowing me to bring forth a much more powerful version of my agent. For you see, Signor McGregor, when an angel does well, they are rewarded, elevated to a new standing. Such as it will be with my Venus!"

As she spoke, the Agent of Creation let out a startled cry as light blasted down from the heavens, radiating her with its holy power. Her body glowed hot as her wings spread, a second then third pair splitting off. As the light died, there stood the new Venus. Clothed in a golden dress, a grand crown around her head and gantlets of gold and diamonds. Opening her eyelids, the now elevated angel's face was bathed in the silver light that poured from her eyes.

"behold, the Archlord Venus – Goddess of Life!" Venus exclaimed. (Angel/Level 7/Light/Attack: 2400/ Def: 0)

"Amazing…" Bastion said. "She knew must have known that she would draw that card soon, so she sacrificed most of her lifepoints to protect her Venus."

"Yes…now lets see if it's worth it." Zane said.

Vera, as if hearing the comment, held out her hand. "And now, I will use Venus' special ability: Call to Life!" Venus opened her mouth, issuing a haunting song. The Sanctuary shuddered, and from one corner came Kelbek, flying in fast. "This effect allows me once per turn to special summon one fairy from my deck to the field."

"Smart." Arliss said. "Kelbek is a bouncer. With the Guardian of Life card, Cassandra and Hayden must destroy it first before they can get the Hysteric, and then Venus. The girl's managin' to make quite a wall for herself."

Nessa frowned. "That's nice…you want to invite her to be a rare hunter too? No? Then begin rooting for your daughter."

"I will root when she makes a good move. It is worthless to offer my little girl anything but the truth. Besides…I am not one for soft words."

The Queen of the Rare Hunters rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Vera held out her hand towards her Hysteric Fairy. "My angel, attack the Valkyria!" The female fairy nodded, launching into the air and striking the machine, shattering the armored mage. "And now, my Venus, attack and destroy the Drillago!" The Archlord nodded, holding out her hands to summon several mini-shine balls, firing them out and shattering the machine monster. "And I end my turn." (Hayden-5900, Cassandra-3900)

&&&

Samantha Ciro was surprised to find that Banner had led her back to headquarters: The Abandoned Dorm. Apparently, his talk to Arliss and the crew had been means to getting rid of them for a few hours while he dealt with Jaden Yuki himself.

There was no time to seek out Arliss. No, she would have to wait, and dish out his vengeance herself. Holding the small, almost wand-like object in her hand, Samantha readied herself for the moment when Banner's guard was down. Should he win the keys, she would need to kill him quick and hurry below the academy, securing the Sacred Beasts.

Should he loss, then a new plan would need to be made.

For now, she would wait.

&&&

Cassandra's turn arrived, and the young woman closed her eyes, remembering the lessons her father had taught her. Time ain't decided. There be infinite possibilities, infinite roads one can travel. By jus' focusing your mind, you can influence the path ya take. Slowly placing her hand on her deck, Cassandra drew. I need jus' one card…and I jus' drew it!

"Did you feel that?" Arliss asked, glancing over at his fiancé.

"How could I not?" Nessa asked. "The entire room is filled with dark magic…our little girl is learning quickly." Arliss couldn't help but nod. "I think your going to owe her some cheers in a moment."

"For me first move, I'll set one monster in defense mode. Next, I'll activate Tribute to the Doomed, which'll 'llow me to destroy one monster on either of yours field. And I select Kelbek!" As she spoke, bandages burst from the ground, ensnarling the robo angel and dragging it into the ground. "All for the cost of one card from my hand."

"A risky move." Bastion said, shaking his head. "Candace is being foolish. She only has one card in her hand, and only a defense monster? With the way Vera has been playing, she is forcing Hayden to defend her when he should be worrying about the duel."

Cassandra held up the final card she had in her hand. "and now, I will use Premature Burial, to resurrect one monster from my graveyard. And I choose Barrel Dragon!" The ground broke apart, allowing the monstrous dark dragon to emerge onto the field, its three laser cannons all churning. And with the Spell Absorption card still in effect, Hayden gained 1000 lifepoints. (Hayden-6900, Cassandra-3100)

"You were saying?" Zane asked simply. Bastion crossed his arms, obviously annoyed at being proven wrong. "She was very clever. Using the disadvantage of discarding to get rid of the one monster she couldn't play, then bring it out with another card completely. And with those two, she was able to aid Hayden. If the Dark Eradicator Warlock's effect worked on any normal spell card played, and not just those of Hayden or his opponents, it would have been a perfect play. It seems your cousin deserves more credit then you give her."

Bastion didn't respond.

"And now I will activate Barrel Dragon's effect. I get to spin all three of my dragon's chambers. If at least two come up with ammo, I can destroy one monster on the field. Barrel Dragon, spin your chambers!" The gang watched as all three barrels began to spin. "A hit!" Cassandra called out as one stopped.

"A miss." Marco said as the second came up empty.

"….and bullet makes two!" Cassandra exclaimed as the main cannon landed full. "Barrel Dragon, destroy the Hysteric Fairy! And then, attack Venus dead one! Rapid Fire combo!" The dragon let out a snarl, launching several strikes, Vera shielded herself as the blasts hit dead on, shattering her Hysteric Fairy…

…and Marco Zolga.

"WHAT?" Cassandra and Hayden exclaimed.

"Tag duel." Marco explained. "That means all the spell card that target the entire field target all of us. Which means that Vera's trap, Guardian of Life, works with my monsters as well as hers. So my Zolga was sent to protect the Archlord Venus, allowing her to live another day." The Italian duelist shrugged. "And a pity…with Sanctuary in the Sky, you get no damage…pity." Marco's eyes flashed as he tapped his duel disk. "But do not worry…your attack was not in vain." As his trap card flipped, revealing the image of a barren field with two brothers standing together, he shook his head. "I am sorry…my English…it is not so good. I meant to say…worry, for your attack was in vain. I activate trap card: The Rise of Rome! This card lets me select one monster and one spell card from my deck and add them to my hand, as long as copies of those cards aren't already in my hand."

"Just when it seems like one of them has the lead, some else plays a new card and changes the entire flow of the game." Dhmitri said.

Alexander nodded. "All of them are near the same skill level. As such, the duel isn't about winning…it's about surviving. The duelist that can use all their skills to live the longest will win. I wouldn't be surprised if a few of them deck out before they manage to knock them out."

"Is there anyone for them to break free and make a run for the win?"

"Perhaps…but they will need their partner's help." Alex replied, turning back to the duel at hand.

"And now, it is time for me to use the spell card I selected. Activate Heavy Storm, destroying all the spell and trap cards on the field!"

As Marco spoke, a great wind ripped through the dueling arena, pushing each duelist back. Hayden's Spell Absorption shattered. Cassandra's Barrel Dragon broke apart, the Premature Burial card sent to the graveyard. Even the Sanctuary in the Sky could not withstand the gale, breaking apart along with Vera's Guardian of Life trap card. But the Dark Eradicator Warlock struck back, Hayden using his magician's special ability to deal 1000 points of damage right into Marco. The Italian Duelist grunted, clutching his chest as the blast burned his sternum. (Marco-5300)

"And now, I will summon the monster I chose from my deck…great god Pluto, I humbly call upon you…aid me now. Come forth, Agent of Renewal – Pluto!"

Deep, dreary music began to play as above them, the night sky appeared, the planet Pluto enlarging bigger and bigger until it hovered above them. And from the planet, there came the Agent. He was pale white, a sickly white, with glowing red eyes and long black hair. He wore a long, golden robe, his wings pitch black. Upon the agent's head sat a twisted crown, the metal warped and wrapped so that it is hard to tell what the crown had once resembled. In his hands he held a scythe with a black staff and white blade, cold and gleaming. He stood, his body strong, despite what one would think the angel of death should look like, with large muscles. (Angel/Level 4/Attack: 1300/ Def: 1200)

"Now that…is interestin'." Arliss whispered, looking down at the angel in surprise. "I've never heard of these cards before."

"What?" Nessa hissed.

"The Archlord Venus, Harmony of the Planets, Guardian of Life, Rise of Rome, Pluto…Nessa, I've never heard of these cards. And if I haven't…"

"Neither has Cassandra." Nessa said. "Any advantage she might have had…"

"…is gone, without knowing what she is facing."

Marco looked upon his agent and smiled. "Thank, Lord Pluto. Before I continue, it is only wise to honor such an agent. And so, I will activate m own Sanctuary in the Sky!" Once more, the arena changed into the Sanctuary, the duelists and audience transported within the stronghold's walls. "And now that the Sanctuary surrounds us once more, I may call upon one fairy from my graveyard and bring it forth to the field. And the fairy I choose is the Agent of Judgment – Saturn!"

The music around them changed once more, taking as low, pondering sound. The sound of something large and lumbering, of steady growing. As it played, the planet Saturn joined Pluto above the arena, from its rings coming the royal purple-winged angel. Garbed in white and violet, with touches of gold upon his breast and head, the great agent landed beside Pluto and beheld the scene before him.

"Wait just a moment!" Bastion exclaimed. "He never played that card! Pluto was the first agent he brought out!"

"It was, Signor." Marco said. "But it was still in my graveyard…"

&&&

"I will set this card, I summon my Zolga…and then activate the spell card Harmony of the Planets! It allows me and one player of my choosing to pick up 5 cards from our decks. For every card we keep, we loss 500 life points. But for every one we send to the graveyard, we gain 500. I will send these 4 cards to the graveyard, increasing my lifepoints by 1500."

&&&

"He thought this ahead." Zane said to himself. "He knew that he would be able to bring back his agent, so he was willing to send it to the graveyard. He understood his deck and was willing to trust it. These Shadow Rider is better then his companions."

"Yes…I wonder if Candace will be able to stand up to him."

"If she isn't, Hayden seems to be holding his own. He has the strongest monster on the field, and the most lifepoints."

Bastion shook his head. "Hayden is merely lucky. There is no skill, just a few good draws."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Bastion. You have shown quickly that you can not spot skill."

Marco looked upon his agents. "Now, I believe the field has become a bit crowded. Lord Saturn, please clear a bit of space. Ring of Judgment!" Saturn nodded, holding out his hands. From the planet above him, a great ice ring lowered, ensnaring the Dark Magician Girl. The female magician let out a cry as the ring squeezed, shattering her to bits. "And so another of your monsters dies." Marco said with a smirk. "I will set this card, and end my turn." (Hayden-6800)

Drawing his next card, Hayden selected two from his hand and placed them on the field. "First, I must build my team back up. I will choose to add Blast Magician to the team. But…he will not be a part of it for long. You see, while exploring this Sanctuary, I have discovered a portal to another world: The Monster Gate. It allows me to send my Blast magician into it, and he will transform into a greater magician. Blast Magician, into the Gate!"

Leaping into the circle, the Magician flashed, the vortex spinning rapidly. After a moment, it stopped completely, firing out a greenish black Magician, holding a razor sharp staff.

"I now add the Chaos Command Magician to my team. And with two all-powerful Magicians, your monsters won't last long in this battle! But before I begin, I use my Eradicator's ability once more. With the discovering of the Monster Gate, he can steal part of its power, and create a mystical blast…and send it right into Vera! Attack!"

"AAAA!" Vera screamed, flying back as the blast struck her dead on. Marco made a move to help her, but a warning alarm reminded him that leaving would cause him to forfeit. (Vera-1000)

"You will pay for that, Signor." Marco warned. "I will see to that shortly."

"No, it will be Vera that pays…because it's game over for her, lad. Chaos Magician, attack Venus. And Dark Eradicator, finish off the last of her lifepoints!" The two mages nodded, leaping towards the Archlord, calling upon their most fierce attacks.

&&&

"James…what is the meaning…"

"Did I stutter, boy?" James shouted, pointing the gun right in Shepard's face. "I want that damn file, now!"

"Not before…"

James fired off a shot, just grazing Shepard's ear. "I will not ask again!" He screamed, waving the gun around like a madman. "I want Alexander Milo's file, now! If you don't give it to me now, I swear I will blow your brains out, old man!" James leaned in, his eyes frenzied. "THE FILE!"

"Yes…yes…" Shepard stammered, moving over to his computer and typing in a few commands. "It will take me a few minutes to get them, ok?"

"You have five minutes…" James snarled.

Shepard gulped, realizing that James was quite serious. And that meant that if he didn't do something quick, James would kill him. And then the mad professor would do whatever he needed to do to get Alex's file. His fingers flying, Shepard quickly began to type in the codes that he needed.

"What are you doing?" James asked, coming around the desk to watch him.

"I n-need to put in my password to access the KaibaCorp files. There are several…I can do it quicker if you…"

"Hurry up." James said, stalking over to the door and making sure it was locked. He didn't want any intruders bursting in. Once he was sure it was locked tight, he looked back at Shepard. "I mean it…"

"Why are you doing this?" Shepard asked. "Why do you want Alex Milo's file?"

James frowned. "Alexander Milo isn't who he says he is…and I need proof."

"He…he isn't…James…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Shepard. Just type." James paced the room. "Once I have the proof, I can kill that bastard." Shepard's eyes widened. "All I need is the proof…he won't ruin everything…I won't let him ruin my work…our work…"

Chancellor Shepard tuned him out, continuing to type out the commands. Only now, he had opened a second window. Typing in the number, he quickly hit send.

'Get the message, Alexander…' Shepard prayed. His life did not matter…never again would he risk another to save himself. He didn't care if he died…if Alexander Milo could escape James' wrath, then Shepard could die in peace.

&&&

"This is it!" Dhmitri exclaimed. "Game over!"

"She's a goner!" Bastion shouted.

"ACTIVATE TRAP: THE GLORY OF ROME!"

The Sanctuary in the Sky rumbled as its walls shifted and moved about, reforming quickly so that all the buildings became a great wall that encircled all within. The audience was now seated in stands, Cassandra behind a wall. Hayden looked upon, finding himself alone in the coliseum.

"I told you…" Hayden turned to see an emperor, back to him, standing in his royal booth. "…no one attacks my Vera." The Emperor turned, revealing himself to be Marco. "My Glory of Rome card can only be activated if I already used the Rise of Rome Card. It allows me to decide the fate of the criminals in my empire." Marco held out his fist, thumb sideways…before shifting it down. He then brought it to his throat, slashing it across. Hayden could only watch as a gate opened, releasing 10 great lions, all of which glared at him. His magicians tried to fight back, but they were outnumbered, and soon torn to bits. "A cost of this trap is that I can not conduct my next battle phase…but Vera is safe."

Hayden could only stare in horror at his empty field, shell-shocked. IN one fell swoop, everything he had done…had built up…was gone.

"I think Marco just broke Hayden." Arliss said.

"I'd break too if that trap had been played. Geez…"

"'ayen?" Cassandra asked. "You alright? 'ayden?"

"If the boy will only stand there like a fool, then I must demand we move to my turn." Vera said "I will first activate my Venus' special ability, brining forth a new Agent…the Agent of Protection – Gaia!"

The gang looked up, expecting a planet to appear. Instead, the clouds below them parted, revealing the Earth far below. A speck of light began to grow, until it took the form of a new agent. A dark skinned angel, dressed in a short buckskin dress, her flowing red hair sticking up all over the place. Smiling, the agent landed, her bare feet just touching the ground, though where they did, flowers bloomed. (Angel/Level 4/ Attack:1300/Defense: 1000)

"And I will now have my Venus attack your facedown monster! Venus attack!" The Archlord nodded, sending out several mini orbs.

Cassandra smiled as her Dekoichi exploded, revealing a card, which flew into her hand. "Thanks, luv. This'll do nicely. Now, I believe it is my turn, so I will summon Heavy Mech Support Platform, and equip it to my Barrel Dragon." The Dragon roared as the platform swooped under it, lifting the two of them up and locking into place. "Next, I will activate Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards from my deck. Now, it is time for me Barrel Dragon's special effect! Activate Chamber Spin!"

The dragon grumbled as its barrel chambers spun, all three coming up full. It fired, shattering the Marco's Agent of Renewal.

"And now, I will activate 'eavy Storm, to destroy your Sanctuary in the Sky and facedown card." Vera covered her face as her Guardian of Life card shatter, as did the entire Sanctuary in the Sky, leaving them once more in the dueling arena. "Barrel Dragon, attack and destroy Gaia, eliminating Vera from the duel!"

The machine dragon let out a bellow, firing off each of his cannons in quick secession. Vera covered her face as the attacks rained down on her Gaia. But, when the smoked cleared, Vera was just hanging in. (Vera-100)

"How?" Nessa asked. "That attack should have wiped her out completely! She had no traps or spells to save her!"

"Look carefully." Arliss said. "The answer just left the field."

"Gaia?"

"It is the only answer."

Vera clicked her tongue. "That will teach you to not look at a card's effect. My Gaia acts as a Sanctuary in the Sky. Only, she allows me to cut all damage in half. So, I am still holding on." As she spoke, the spell Gaia had used shattered.

"Not for long…" Cass warned.

Marco drew. "My turn. I will set one card on the field. And, because of my Glory of Rome's effect, I must end my turn now."

Next Time on GX: Hunters- When two of the duelists are eliminated, it is up to their partners to finish the duel. But when one of the Shadow Riders activated the trap Fall of Rome, will the Rare Hunters survive?

Meanwhile, James continues to hold Shepard hostage. Will he succeed in killing Alexander Milo? Or will fate deal Prof. Stilton a hand he did not expect.

Rome is Burning Part 3

Everything has changed


	41. Rome is Burning Part 3

Hayden drew his next card, looking over the field. "When you destroyed my monsters, lad…I thought maybe I was wrong. Maybe ya couldn't play this game like it was a Role Play. Maybe that strategy just doesn't work. But then…" He held up a card. "I realized that this game is just like it…Aye lad, just like it. Because just like a video game…there is always a cheat code. I activate Pot of Avarice, returning 5 monster to my deck from my graveyard, resetting the game. And next I will draw two cards." Hayden chuckled as he looked over his new hand. "And with every restart, comes a chance to chance to change your fortunes. I will first summon the Skilled Dark Magician to the field. But don't get use to him brother, because I am going to use another cheat, and transform my magician into something more. I activate Magical Dimension!" As he spoke, an iron maiden appeared, locking the Skilled Dark Magician within its structure. "I will now transform me Magician, leveling him up not once, but twice brother. Behold, the all-powerful Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The lights in the arena dimmed as one of the most powerful spellcasters in the game of duel monsters appeared, hovering above Hayden, eyes locked upon the Italian Duelists. His black hair hung straight down his back, his horned helm flashing in the muted light as he descended onto the field.

"And now, I will use my spell card's second effect, destroy one card on the field, like your Saturn!" The Iron Maiden appeared once more, capturing the Agent of Judgment and shattering it with ease. "More so, I will now use my Magician's effect. When I recruit him to my team, I get back one spell card from my graveyard."

"We are about to see Vera be knocked out." Alexander said calmly. "Hayden was smart to take out Marco's monster. The Agent of Judgment would have defended Vera if Hayden had gone for Vera's Archlord Venus. Now, there is nothing she can do to stop it." Prof. Milo shook his head. "Amazing. He played perfectly"

"Magician of Chaos, attack the Archlord Venus with Chaos Magic Blast!" The magician twirled his staff, energy glowing a dark red as it gathered to the tip. After a moment, the magician slamming his staff into the ground, sending the attack directly at Vera and her monster, destroying Venus with ease. Vera screamed, flying back and landing hard against the wall of the arena. (Vera-0000)

"Vera!" Marco screamed.

"Marco…" She said weakly. "You do not need to worry about your princess now. Please…defeat them."

Marco slowly turned back to Hayden, a golden fire bursting from his skin. "You will pay for that, Signor. I will destroy you for what you did to my Vera."

&&&

Samantha watched as Banner sank to his knees, explaining to Jaden why he had done what he had done. The Greek duelist did not bat an eye as he told his sob story, about the Sacred Beasts and all that rubbish.

As Banner finished, he glanced into the shadows, locking his gaze with Samantha. Giving her a slight smile, Samantha didn't react as she flicked her weapon. From the top of the shaft a whip of dark energy lashed out, quicker then the eye could see, striking the figure that had once been Banner and reducing him to ashes.

Standing up, Samantha made her way back up to the main part of the dorm, to insure that Jaden and his friends did not decide to go exploring.

&&&

"Enough talk, luv." Cassandra said, drawing her next card. "I will set this card, then I will separate my 'eavy Mech Support Platform from me Barrel Dragon. Now, let's see if I can spring the trap. 'eavy mech, attack!" the union machine flew directly at Marco striking his down to the ground. "And Barrel Dragon, the same!" Marco grunted as his body rolled back, the attacks raining down upon him. (Marco-2200)

"The Shadow Rider will have a hard time of it now." Bastion said. "Anything he plays will be attack by Hayden, leaving him open for Candace. Luck seems to be on their side, this time."

"Luck has nothing to do with this." Zane said. "Hayden and Candace are playing a tight game. Their skill level has improved greatly since we last saw them duel. Many people at the academy would have trouble facing them now."

"I still say its luck."

"And you will always say it because you are so hardheaded." Zane snapped, losing his cool. Bastion was silent after that, startled by the Kaiser's harsh words.

"My turn." Marco said, drawing. "I will summon Sangan to field in attack mode. Am I mad? Is that what you ask? How could I play such a weak monster in attack mode? It is because I know what card you just played, bella. And I plan to use it. Activate Trap: Reverse of the Reserve! This card allows me to activate your trap as my own, reveal the card: CRUSH CARD!"

Sure enough, Cassandra's card flipped up, revealing the Crush Card Virus Trap.

"He knew!" Arliss shouted. "How did that boy know?!?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Nessa exclaimed.

"Not a clue, darlin'."

"I knew the instant you separated your Barrel Dragon from the Support Platform. The only reason to do that was to activate the Crush Card. Only now, it will infect you! Crush Card, I sacrifice Sangan to activate your effect! Infect Cassandra Lockehart's deck!"

"NO!" Cassandra screamed, watching in horror as her Barrel Dragon roared, rusting away and turning to dust. Similarly, her duel disk began to scream, warning her of the virus.

"because Sangan was sent to the graveyard, I can select one monster from my deck and add it to my end. But, there is still one final move I must make…against the man that dared attack my Vera. I call upon the weapons of the heaven, the Swords of Revealing Light!" Hayden could only watch as the swords dropped, locking his Dark Magician of Chaos in place. "I will end my turn."

"Why did he do that?" Dhmitri asked. "Why not take out the Dark Magician of Chaos? I thought he was mad at Hayden."

"He is." Alex said. "So he will make Hayden pay…eye for an eye."

"Huh?"

"Cassandra. Hayden is going to have to watch as Marco takes out Cassandra."

Hayden passed, unable to do anything about the swords of revealing light. Cassandra drew next, and only shifted her Heavy Mech to defense in a weak attempt to protect her lifepoints.

"My turn." Marco said, drawing. "Perfect. I will reactivate once more the Sanctuary in the Sky! And then, I will summon a new Agent of Renewal – Pluto to the field!" As he placed the cards down, the stronghold and the dark angel appeared on his side of the field. "And using my Pluto's special ability, I will summon back to the field my Saturn!" Joining Pluto, the regal fairy nodded as it turned towards Cassandra. "Now my agents, attack Cassandra and her Heavy Mech: Renewing Edge and Ring of Judgment!" Pluto leapt into the air, slicing the machine in two, while Saturn sent his rings right at Cassandra, ensnaring her and squeezing much of the life from her.

"Hey! Let Cass go and face me!" Hayden shouted.

"No." Marco said. "You must watch as your girlfriend suffers at my hands." (Cassandra-700)

"Son of a bitch…" Nessa snarled, stepping forward to deal with the duelist that dared hurt her daughter. Arliss caught her and pulled her back.

"No…not yet, darlin'. Hayden is the only one that can deal with him at the moment. Let him try."

The Scotsmen in question was enraged, watching as Cassandra struggled to her feet. The blast had taken a lot out of her, and there was little he could do. The Swords of Revealing Light locked his monster down, and wouldn't let his magician protect Cassandra.

She was doomed, and they all knew it.

Marco's turn came again after Cassandra set one monster in defense. "This is the end, bella. My apologies…normally I would attack the boy, but he attacked my Vera…and I will repay him in kind. Pluto…Saturn…finish her!" The agents nodded, leaping into battle and shattering the Heavy Mech that Cassandra had set. With one final ring from Saturn, Cassandra fell to her knees. "So ends her." (Cassandra-0000)

Hayden snarled. "You will pay, brother…_I'll_ see ta that." The Scotsman passes, knowing he had to wait two more turns before he could make good on his promise.

Marco drew a card, and looking over his hand. 'mmm…that will come in handy. A risk, but I willing to take it. It will be the only way to defeat his Dark magician of Chaos. But…I must wait. Perhaps another avenue is open. I will not dare use this card until the gods demand it.' Turning back to the duel, Marco held out his hand. "I will use my Pluto's special ability to return my first Pluto back to the field. And, I will end my turn. Come at me…my forces will break your attacks like waves against the shore."

"What is he talking about?" Nessa asked.

"Marco has set up a powerful wall. Hayden ain't destroyin' any of his monsters without them returnin' to the field next turn thanks to those double Plutos. And with Sanctuary in the Sky, he gets no damage. Hayden has ta get another monster on the field to destroy both them Plutos, and then hope Marco doesn't have a way to bring them back."

"So, there is a chance?"

"There's always a chance, darlin'." Arliss replied. 'And if I know Hayden, he's gonna show us just how much of one.'

Hayden looked over his cards. "I think it's time I dealt with your agents. You've built up your own team, Marco, but brother, you ain't going to be able to have them stand up to this: I will first add Double Coston to my team. But he will not stay for long, becuase I will reuse the power of the Monster Gate to bring out a new monster…" Hayden's eyes lit up when the first monster in his deck appeared. "Perfect. I will recruit an old friend: The Dark Magician Girl!" Behind Hayden, the female mage appeared, joining the Dark Magician of Chaos. "Next I will use this relic: The Sage's Stone, allowing me to special summon the Dark Magician to the field!" The third magician joined his brother and sister on the field, standing tall and ready.

"Three Magicians?" Bastion exclaimed. "He was able to get thereof the most powerful spellcasters on the field! How could the little lech do that?"

"I think we will learn that there are many things Hayden McGregor can do." Zane said.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos, attack and destroy the agents! Dark Magic, Dark Flame, and Chaos Magic attacks!" Hayden exclaimed, his three mages letting loose their attacks. Marco turned his head as his fairies exploded one after the other, leaving his field empty. "Next turn, I will finish your off, Marco. And then you will wish you had never come to this island and challenged us. I set one card and end my turn."

Marco nodded. 'So the gods command me to use this card…but will I be able to live with the results?' Setting one card and one monster in defense, Marco ended his turn. "This will be your last turn, Signor."

"It's good you've accepted defeat, lad." Hayden said. "Because this will end you once and for all. I will first add the Magician's Valkyria to my team. Next, I will use my Call of the Haunted trap card to revive my Skilled Dark Magician."

"5 magicians!?" Dhmitri exclaimed. "Hayden defiantly wants to make sure he finished Marco off."

"That he does…" Alex said, distracted. 'But why do I get the feeling that Marco Giovanni has something up his sleeve.'

"Dark Magician, attack Marco's face down monster!" Hayden commanded, watching as the Dark Magic attack shattered a Hysteric Fairy. "And now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Marco directly and end this game! Chaos Magic Blast!"

The Magician of Chaos spun his wand, gathering the force of light and darkness together for one final attack. Marco stood ready, head held high as the Magician released his blast right at him.

'May the gods have mercy.' Marco thought, watching as the Sanctuary in the Sky shuddered, flames bursting from its main tower. "I activate the trap card: THE FALL OF ROME!" As he spoke, the trap flipped up, revealing the Sanctuary of the Sky crashing to the ground, destroying the Coliseum. "This trap can only be activated when The Rise of Rome and The Glory of Rome have been played. When you would take the last of my lifepoints, this card negates your attack and destroys everything that lies on the field. Now my trap…wipe the field clean."

A beam of light shot from the card into the sky, only for a second one to strike back down upon them all. Magicians of all sorts screamed as they exploded in the white light of heaven, while the Sanctuary in the Sky burned to ashes, leaving Hayden and Marco standing on the field…alone.

"He took out everything." Nessa whispered. "Everything Hayden set up…"

"Gone." Arliss whispered. "I've never seen such a powerful attack. Who is this duelist?"

"Who indeed?" Nessa asked.

"HAYDEN!" Cassandra called out. "HAYDEN, ARE YOU OK?"

Hayden was on his knees, staring down at his empty field. "My entire team…gone…just like that. He took them all out as if they were nothing."

Marco looked down at Hayden, his emotions unreadable. "Such is the will of the gods. They have decreed your loss, for whatever reason. They demanded this duel, and now they demand this: I use my Fall of Rome's special ability: I can search my deck for one monster and one spell card and add them too my hand."

"So the Fall of Rome is a combination of the Rise and Glory of Rome." Arliss said. "One that relies upon both to have already been played. A powerful card…and one I doubt few could have seen comin'."

"Are you saying Hayden has no hope?"

"That remains to be seen…" Arliss said, but deep down, he knew that this would be the final move of the game.

"Do you think Hayden can come back from this?" Dhmitri asked.

Alexander Milo shook his head. "Could you? If your greatest monsters were destroyed in one grand attack…could you, Dhmitri?"

The boy's silence answered that question.

"Continue to watch the duel." Alexander said, looking down at his cellphone. Noticing the message, he quickly began to stand up. "I will return."

"Where are you going?" Dhmitri asked.

"No where…I need to take a walk, that is all." With that, he was gone, hurrying out of the arena.

"A foolish mistake." Bastion said. "He should never…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BASTION!" Cassandra snarled from the field. "Who invited your overrated arse anyway? Just shut your gob and leave dueling to the people that know 'ow to do it proper like."

"Why you inconsiderate little trollop." Bastion snapped. "It is enough that you go cavorting with those fools Arliss and Nessa, but you dare talk back to me! When my father finds out about this…"

"What, he'll hit me again?" Cassandra shouted.

"Don't use that tone when talking about my father…"

Arliss pulled off Shadow Star from his neck, ready to throw. "If you think of threatenin' my daughter again…"

"You'll do what…"

"I think he's asking for a beating…" Nessa said, cracking her knuckles.

"I have half a mind…"

BANG!

Everyone grew quiet. Vera had risen to her feet, her handgun pointed in the air. "If another person speaks, I will shoot them. Is that understood?" The Italian duelist turned to her lover. "Marco…finish this duel now. These stupid little people are below us, and I do not wish to deal with them…" She glared at Bastion. "Especially the fat one up there."

"Fat?" Bastion asked, trying to ignore the snickers from the Rare Hunters. Vera went for her gun, but Marco waved her off.

"Enough…you are right…let me end this." Marco held up a card. "To start, I will call upon the gods, to send me aid now, in this moment. Bring forth the Agent of Power – Mars to the field!" A deep, fast war march played as the planet Mars appeared, the purplish red-winged angel appeared beside Marco. "Normally, in order for Mars to be of any use, I must already have the higher lifepoints, and the Sanctuary giving him power. But, I have just the card that will render that point moot. I sacrifice my Agent of Power, elevating him to his highest form: The Archlord Mars – God of War!"

Mars let out a bellow as the music went faster, beating drums and war trumpets sounding as the angel transformed. In the agent's place stood the 6 winged archlord, dressed in black full body armor and holding a war hammer the size of his body. His purple hair hung down his back, his eyes glowing darkly as he tested his weapon. The Archlord rose in the air, staring out at the arena. (Angel/Level 7/ Attack:2000/Def: 0)

"My Mars' new effect is a devastating one. You see, he can add the difference between our lifepoints to his attack points…even if you have more lp then I do." As he spoke, Mars sent down a blast of energy at the two, drawing upon Marco and Hayden's remaining lifepoints. As he did so, the Archlord began to grow larger, until he stood almost 20 feet tall. (Attack:6600)

"There is more." Marco said. "I will now activate the spell card I took using my Fall of Rome trap: Legionnaire Force!" The spell appeared on the field, depicting Mars leading a group of Roman soldiers into battle. "This spell allows me to sacrifice any number of my lifepoints equal to 1000 to summon a Legionnaire Soldier Token to the field. I choose to sacrifice 2000 lifepoints, summoning to 2 Soldiers."

As he spoke, the card flashed, and two Roman soldiers marched onto the field, dressed in red tunics with gold breastplates, the sign for Mars upon their chests. (Marco-200)

"And because I decreased my lifepoints, the gap between us increases, and my Mars' attack grows!" Mars let out a bellow as he grew larger, to over 25 feet tall, towering over all those in the arena. (Attack:8600)

"My God…" Nessa whispered. "It's gigantic."

"Archlord Mars, finish the duel now. Attack Hayden directly with your Hammer of War!" Letting out a cry that shook the arena, the archlord swung his great hammer, slamming it down onto Hayden. The Scotsman let out a final cry of pain as he was thrown back, crashing to a wall and falling unconscious. Marco nodded as his monsters faded. "Thus ends the duel."

&&&

"No, no, no!" James shouted, flipping through the pages Shepard had just printed off. "NO! This can't be right…it just…" He turned towards Shepard waving the file in one hand and the gun in the other. "Where is the real file!?!"

"That…that is Alex's file. He graduated from the University of Michigan…."

"NO!" James shouted, throwing the file into the wall. "I know he isn't Alexander Milo! I know he isn't a teacher! I know he didn't graduate from Michigan!" He clutched his head, anger radiating off of him. "Why are you protecting him, Shepard….tell me why you are protecting him!"

"I am not…"

"LIAR!" James screamed, turning his gun right at Shepard's head. "TELL ME WHO ALEXANDER MILO IS, NOW!" His hand shook and Shepard closed his eyes. "TELL ME…"

A gunshot rang out.

The glass behind Shepard shattered.

The gun in James' hand fell to the ground.

Shepard slowly opened his eyes, looking up into James'. The Professor looked confused, in a daze, as he reached down and touched the blood that was now oozing out of the wound in his chest. He began to turn, looking over his shoulder, letting out a groan as another shot was fired and he fell to the ground….

…revealing Alexander Milo in the doorway, his own gun pointed right where James had been.

Moving swiftly, Alex strode towards the fallen body, and without thought, fired two shots right into James' forehead.

"Are you alright Chancellor?" He asked calmly.

&&&

Hayden lay flat on his back, eyes close, as a wisp of smoke rose from his chest. In an instant Cassandra was next to him, clutching his head in her hands as she stroked his hair. Nessa knelt by her daughter, checking over the young man's vitals. Arliss glared at Marco as stepped between him and his family.

"Take another step closer and I'll personally remove your head from your shoulders, boy." Arliss threatened. "No one hurts one of my hunters."

Marco raised his gun. "You will die before you can throw your weapon."

"We have more then that at our disposal…" Nessa warned, eyes flashing as she tried to invade Marco's mind.

Instead, she came against a great wall, shocked that she could not penetrate his mental defenses. Pushing harder, Nessa suddenly had a vision of a great figure in white, throwing a punch right at her.

"AAAAAAAA!" She screamed, flying back. She twitched in agony as Arliss ran to her side.

"Nessa…" He turned from his fiancé to find Marco and Vera gone. "DAMN IT!" He snarled. "GET BACK HERE, YOU YELLOW BELLIED COWARD!"

It was at that moment at Samantha marched into the arena, ignoring the startled looks she received from Zane and Bastion. Coming before Arliss, she looked down at him, her eyes blank.

"Banner betrayed us." She said simply, her voice monotone and listless. "He wanted us out of the dorm so he could duel Jaden Yuki there. He had already beaten Alexis and Chazz."

"Are they alright?" Zane asked.

Samantha did not respond.

"Samantha, who won the duel?" Arliss asked, stroking Nessa's forehead. His Dark Queen whimpered, leaning into his touch.

"Jaden Yuki. He possesses all 7 keys." Samantha said. "Banner….has been taken care off."

Arliss nodded. "Good…good. Samantha, go get Hayden. I want you to carry him back to the dorm…we must care for our injured."

"What has happened to her?" Bastion asked, watching as Samantha Ciro picked up Hayden and followed after Arliss, who held Nessa bridal style. Cassandra followed beside Sam, stroking Hayden's hair.

"They turned her." Dhmitri said. "Just as Professor Milo said they would." Shaking his head, he turned and left the arena, of to find his mentor and deliver the news.

&&&

"Alexander…" Shepard whispered, his voice hoarse. "What…"

Alex put his gun back in he holster that lay hidden in his cord blazer. "Maybe I should explain." He held out his hand, helping the shaken Chancellor to his feet and over to his desk chair. Alex moved around to the other side of the desk, standing tall before him. "My name is Alexander Milo. But I am not a dueling professor as I led you to believe. I am an agent with the United States Government."

Shepard stared at him.

"I know it is hard to believe, Chancellor Shepard, but it is the truth. I was sent here along with my wife to investigate strange activity on this island, namely the Rare Hunters. We have reason to believe that they are trying to create some sort of computer virus that will hack into the KaibaCorp network. They plan to use this to blackmail Seto Kaiba for billions. They call it their endgame."

"Dear God…"

Alex nodded. "I posed as a teacher here so I could investigate Arliss…unfortunately, he and his group were able to take my wife."

"…Samantha?"

Alex closed his eyes. "Yes. I know she has been brainwashed by them…and is serving as Arliss' lieutenant. I have been working this last week to prepare storming their dorm to get her back…but then…"

Shepard looked down at James' fallen body. "Prof. Stilton…was he…"

"His name is Arlen Lockehart. He is…was…Arliss Lockehart's older brother. Arliss placed him here as a sleeper, to infiltrate the academy. I believe he planned to kill all the teachers and be promoted to Chancellor." Alex shook his head. "There is more…I had noticed some strange activity a few weeks ago, and followed Arlen. I discovered that he had managed to attack a young man living under the academy…"

"Belowski…" Shepard whispered. "no…"

"Yes…I managed to save boys life…he is hospital in Domino. He can attest that James attacked him." Alexander looked down as James' form. "Thank God I arrived here in time…he most likely was looking to make you his next victim."

"He was demanding your file…"

Alexander nodded. "Arlen Lockehart is the most cunning assassin the world has known. He most likely figured out that there was a government agent on the island and sought to eliminate him." Prof. Milo smirked. "A fitting end to such a troublemaker."

Shepard nodded licking his lips. The day had been so trying, and now with this news… "What now, Agent Milo?"

"No, call me Professor. I can not leave this island until the Rare Hunter threat is put down." Alex paused, before leaning forward. "And I believe you can help me with that, Chancellor."

Next Time On GX: Hunters- With the death of James Stilton, things have been put into motions that can not be stopped. Alexander Milo begins his plot to take back his wife and destroy the Hunters, and regain control of the academy. But when dealing with Arliss Lockehart, nothing is as it seemed. And Arlen Lockehart has one final trick to play.


	42. Endgame Part 1

" 'ayden?" Cassandra called out softly, her voice echoing along the locker room walls. "'ayden?"

"…Go away." The Scotsman's voice answered, broken and hallow.

"Please come out 'ayden. I wants ta talk ta ya." Cassandra said softly, continuing on through the locker room. "And as much as I'm enjoying this tour, I'd prefer it if we could sit down and just talk."

"About what?" The young man asked. "What is there left to talk about Cassandra? About how I lost? About how I couldn't come through when you needed me? How I just choked?" He was silent moment, his voice already heavy with emotion. "Take your pick, Cassie."

Cassandra frowned, making her way deeper into the locker room. "Do ya 'onestly believe that, 'ayden? Do ya believe that I think that about ya?"

"How could ya not, lass?" Hayden's voice asked, drifting through the air. "I lost the duel. I try to be strong, to change, but I'm the same fool that I've always been. Nothin' ever changes."

"First off, you're not a fool or a wanker or anything soddin' think like that. Second, why did you feel that you needed to change?"

Hayden sighed. "Because I'm an embarrassment. I can't even duel properly!"

"You don't call that out there duelin' properly?" Cassandra asked incredulously. "You don't call almost winnin' 'proper duelin''?!? You call 'olding out against two professional assassins and backing me up all the way wrong?!? You call nearly being the one to defeat the last of the Rare Hunters bad?!?!"

"No one remembers second place." Hayden said glumly. Cassandra finally found him sitting on a bench, picking at his gloves. "I let you down Cass. Again. Hayden "Can't even duel right" McGregor."

SLAP!

Hayden looked up at Cassandra, touching his reddened cheek. His eyes were wide, and he could still feel the sting of Cass' hand across his face.

"you hit me!"

"I 'it idiots." Cassandra snarked.

SLAP!

Hayden glared at her. "You hit me again!"

"Are you done being an idiot and thinkin' you are pathetic?"

"I am pat…"

SLAP!

"Stop that!"

"I slap idiots. And only an idiot would think wot you did out there wasn't great duelin'. Now let me get this through your head!" With that, Cassandra grabbed Hayden's jacket and pulled him up, smashing her mouth against his. The Scottish duelists eyes grew wide as Cassandra passionately kissed him, before melting into the moment, savoring her touch. Finally, after a minute, Cassandra let go and rested her forehead against his. "'ayden…I don't care if you are the best or worst duelist that ever was. All I want is you, you got that you bloody wanker?"

"…yea." Hayden finally said. "I think I do."

"Good…now, let's talk about your outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Cassandra stuck out her tongue. "For one, yellow is out…and purple is so the new black…"

&&&

"So you're really a government agent?" Jaden exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. "That is so cool…do you have a jet pack?"

Dhmitri sent Jaden a withering look. "Did I really think at some point that I wanted to be just like him?"

"Unfortunately." Alex replied, ruffling the younger man's hair. "But I forgive you."

"Why Dhmitri?" Bastion asked.

"Why what?"

"Why select him to help you?" Bastion asked. "I am a better duelist then him…"

Zane glared at the Brit. "Not everything is about you, Bastion."

"For once me and Zaney agree." Alexander said. Zane shot him a look at Alex just smiled. "You know, of everything in this little charade, one of the few things I was honest about was how much I truly hate you."

Alexis frowned. "Why would you hate Zane?"

"I don't know, because the sonuvabitch sent my wife off into the hands off Arliss Lockehart?"

"I still can't believe Samantha is your wife." Atticus said.

"I still can't believe she's 20!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Hollywood does it all the time." Dhmitri said. "You really think Ryan and Seth and Marissa and Summer are teenagers?"

Jaden scratched his head. "Who?"

"Characters from The OC." Everyone slowly looked at Dr. Crowler. "That is to say…I believe they are…I don't watch the show."

"…well, now that I have the image of Crowler and Ryan Atwood stuck in my head…" Alexander complained, "we can move onto more pressing matters. Namely, why I am here.

"As you have been informed, I am Agent Alexander Milo. I am a secret agent with the United States Government. I have been sent here to investigate the school. It is the source of…interest for the government. I was originally here to investigate the Rare Hunters, but now with the Shadow Riders…among other things…" He gave Jaden a hard stare, the Slifer shifting uneasily. "I am now permanently stationed at the academy, until such time as I have determined its safety. This means that I must shift goals, and deal with the Rare Hunters now. I can't allow them free reign anymore."

Shepard frowned. "But what can you do? I signed the contract."

"I must say, this is too silly. Arliss Lockehart is not a Rare Hunter." Crowler complained. Alexander had felt it best to let everyone on the teaching staff in on his true nature. "He is merely eccentric, that is all. Great duelists tend to be, anyway. Many a people have called me eccentric."

Dhmitri leaned in to Alex. "Do people really say that about him?"

"Yea…and all the women think he's a great lover…what the hell do you think, Dhmitri?!" Alex cleared his throat. "Think what you will, Dr. Crowler, but the facts remain that Arliss Lockehart has actively brainwashed, kidnapped and seduced young women here at this academy…as well as…one man, apparently."

"Hayden is there because he loves Cassandra Lockehart." Zane said. "You of all people should know what someone will do in the name of love."

Alexander nodded, subtlety shifting his blazer to reveal his handgun. "Yes, I know all to well, Zane."

"Agent Milo, please!" Shepard exclaimed. "Let us try and stay on topic. You believe that currently, our biggest threat is Arliss Lockehart?"

"correct. He has already shown that he is willing to do what it takes in order to get what he wants. We have traced him to a hotel bombing in Wisconsin…Mr. Lockehart was there at the time visiting Nessa Lockehart's parents."

"Was anyone killed?" Bastion asked.

"Yes…many teens lost their lives thanks to the explosion, others were gravely injured and scarred. Each one…apparently…had made fun of a young woman named Vanessa Fox."

"Nessa." Alexis whispered. "She's…she's been in my head." She looked up Alexander. "When I dueled her…before you came her…she made me see things. All my worst fears. And I'll have nightmares sometimes, that I swear she is the cause of."

Alexander nodded. "I believe each of the Rare Hunters posses some sort of power. Nessa Lockehart something to do with fear…I don't know about Arliss or Cassandra, but they've shown signs. And Hayden McGregor…it's too soon to tell if he is a true Rare Hunter of merely there because of his girlfriend."

"What do you want to do, Prof. Milo?" Jaden asked. "With that contract, we can't just walk up to them and make them leave…can we?"

"No…but I've studied the contract. While it grants the Rare Hunters the ability to duel when they want, it does not allow them to deny school organized duels. Which means that we can create any duel we want, and make them face us."

"Wait…" Syrus said. "You mean we could have all 4 of them duel all of us in this room…and they'd have to."

"We could, but we won't."

"Why?"

Dhmitri scoffed. "Because Arliss would kill most of us off before the duel could even begin. We have to make a duel that he will want to be in."

"Now see here!" Dr. Crowler shouted, leaping to his feet. "I will not stand for this! Arliss Lockehart is a good student. Yes, we have lost contact, but when he finally comes to his senses."

"Are you insane?" Bastion shouted. "Arliss is evil. He's convinced my fool of a cousin to think I am evil!"

"And your not?" Zane asked.

"Whose side are you one?"

"Not your or Arliss'."

"No one asked your opinion, you sniveling fool."

"Hey!" Alexis shouted. "Don't talk to Zane like that!"

"What, now he's your boyfriend too?" Bastion mocked.

"whose Alexis' boyfriend?" Jaden asked, confused.

"I think he means you, Jay." Syrus said.

"Who's UJ?"

Alexander rolled his eyes as the students continued to bicker, Shepard trying to get their attention. Nodding at Dhmitri, his young apprentice covered his ears as Alex pulled out his gun and fired through the window, which still was missing its glass pane. Everyone dropped to the ground, looking up with terror-filled eyes.

"Now that I have your attention…" Alex said as he holstered his gun. "We can begin talking about my plan." He glanced over at Dhmitri. "Did you send the letter to McGregor."

"Oh yea."

"Good…then there is nothing to discuss with any of your civilians." Alexander smirked and moved towards the door. By this time next week, the Rare Hunters will no longer be any threat to us."

&&&

_3 days later_

"Right there, I'm going to put it right there."

Nessa shook her head. "Don't you dare, it will never fit."

"Not my fault it's so big."

"Not big, the opening's just too small."

Arliss smirked. "Trust me, it's because it's so big…and hard."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "You act like it is some divine object."

"But it is, trust me." Arliss said, slowly sliding said object into place.

"Be careful…"

Cassandra watched on with dull interest. Hayden was covering his eyes. "Are we interuptin', lad?"

Arliss and Nessa looked up at the two, blinking. Cassandra gave her parents a smirk. "Want 'ayden and I to show you how you do that?"

"Been doin' this since before you were reborn." Arliss snarled. He stood on his tiptoes, sliding the DVD box set of Justice League Unlimited onto the shelf between Justice League Season 2 and Lost Season 1. "See, told you it would fit."

"While this is all well and good…why are you two naked while you reorganize your DVD collection?"

Nessa shrugged, hips bouncing back and forth as she made her way over to the bed. She grabbed her fuzzy purple bathrobe(what other color would it be), and threw Arliss his own purple silk one. The King and Queen quickly covered themselves, if only for Hayden's sake.

"I'm not gonna get an answer, huh?"

"Nope." Arliss said. "What brings you two into my bedroom at this early hour."

"…it's 3pm."

Nessa shuddered. "Practically dawn."

"Practically." Hayden muttered. "We got a letter for you two, seems important." With a casual flick of his wrist, he sent to letter flying at the two. Arliss caught it in the air, glaring at the Scottish duelist.

"You know, ya could show me some respect, boy."

"I could." Hayden admitted. Cassandra couldn't help but giggle as her boyfriend stood up to her father.

'Someone is getting a surprise present tonight!'

Nessa looked the envelope over. "Any idea what this is about?"

"Think I'm stupid enough to read your letter, lass?" Hayden challenged. "I'll back talk ya, I ain't going to risk me hide."

Arliss nodded, cutting the envelope open with his Shadow Star. As he read over the note, his eyebrows lowered, his brow creased, and his teeth mashed together in a snarl. "Son of a bitch…"

"Da?" Cassandra asked.

"He's challenging me."

"Who?"

Arliss looked at Nessa. "Alexander Milo. 4 days, right before the Jaden/Zane match…me and him…"

"can't you just…"

"No, I have to duel him…" Arliss shook his head. "Damn it... to hell…" Arliss stalked out of the room, annoyed beyond reason.

"What be his problem?" Cassandra asked.

"Arlen. He hasn't been able to contact in 4 days." Nessa shook her head. "It's got him a bit high strung."

"Stupid &ing know-it-all professor!"

Hayden shook his head. "A bit?"

&&&

Day Before Duel 

Mayday frowned, looking around the forest. 'Where the hell are you…I'm freezing my ass off.'

"I know you are."

Mayday's partner emerged from some bushes, walking towards the spy. Mayday scoffed. "Ha ha ha…Arliss is going insane. He's acting all mad that your boss pulled this stunt."

"Let him." The young man said. He pulled out a stack of documents. "Only serves our purposes better."

Mayday shook her head. "What the hell was Arlen thinking when he pulled that stunt in Shepard's office?"

The young man shrugged. "He was doing what he thought needed to be done."

"And now we have Alexander Milo vs. Arliss Lockehart…looks to be a good show."

"Good show or not, remember that this all has to go down as planned."

"I know." Mayday took the folder, turning to leave. "Do you think they know? Nessa, Cassandra and Hayden, I mean?"

Dhmitri smirked. "Trust me on this, Mayday…They have no clue."

&&&

The Day of the Duel 

"Are we even sure Prof. Milo is ready for the duel? In class he did not seem concerned in the slightest."

"Come on Bastion, I'm sure Prof. Milo will be fine." Jaden said, practically bouncing in his seat. "I just want to see this duel…Arliss vs. Milo. This is so going to rock!"

"Jay, calm down…you still have to duel my brother after this, remember? Maybe you should go in the back and get ready…"

"And miss this duel? Not on your life!"

Chazz shook his head. "Would you two be quiet? I personally want to watch this duel, and I can't when you're jabbering!"

"Jeez Chazz, their just talking." Alexis scolded. "Give them a break, will you?"

"I will not give them a break. All those two ever do is talk. And they aren't going to ruin my chances of seeing Arliss Lockehart get beaten down just because they want to gab the entire time."

"Why are you so interested in seeing Arliss loss?" Zane questioned. "Is it because he didn't grovel at your feet."

Chazz fumed. "Dirty little duelist doesn't know where he belongs! I was the number one Obelisk!"

"And now your not." Souta said with a chuckle as he, Johnny and Hector all sat a few seats below the group. "Heck, now you're lower then us." Chazz glared at the young Japanese boy, but Souta merely shrugged. "Chazz, my sister's fiancé doesn't scare me, you have no chance."

Hector smiled. "Chico, remind me to buy you dinner tonight. That made my day."

"What did I tell you about buying strange men dinner?" Johnny scolded.

"Oh, come on…he's too cute…"

"Shhh." Bastion hissed. "There is Crowler."

Dr. Crowler marched to the center of the arena, his hideous smile seeming to be even brighter today. Pulling a mic from his coat pocket, he began to speak.

"Students of the Duel Academy, welcome to Semester End Duel Event!"

The crowd cheered, though the friends sitting in one section were quiet.

"I really hate that man." Souta said with a sneer.

"Si, chico, we all do."

"Before we get to the main event, Chancellor Shepard has arranged for a special event. Today, in this arena, one of the top Obelisk Blue Students will face one of the Professors of this Academy!"

A murmur rose through the crowd as everyone wondered who the duelist might be. Some bargained on Alexis, others on some other student. No one was for sure though who Crowler was talking about. Or why Chancellor Shepard had arranged for such a duel to take place.

"And, anew wrinkle has been added." That caused the small group to perk up. "The winner of this duel will be allowed one request, which the academy and our dear Chancellor must grant, if it is within their power."

"They can't be serious." Johnny said. "Whoever wins could ask for all of us to be expelled…"

"They won't." Alexis said. 'Not if the plan works. If Alexander Milo can win, he said he will eliminative the Rare Hunters…'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the first duelist: Arliss Lockehart!"

The lights dimmed, and from one of the tunnels that lead to the arena, the Rare Hunters emerged. As Arliss took his first step into the arena, Bon Jovi's "Dead or Alive" began to play its hard chorus. Arliss wore a simple black dress shirt, half unbuttoned, his purple jacket fluttering as he walked. Beside him, Nessa regally entered, dressed in her Goth/punk gear.

Behind the two were Cassandra and Hayden. Cassandra had chosen a pair of super tight and super small black shorts, which were practically bikini bottoms. Her shirt would be best described as a dull black wonderbra, showcasing her cleavage for all the world to see. Her own purple jacket was open and moved like a cape. Hayden alone of the group wore his modified Ra Yellow blazer, along with his bandana headband and cut off gloves.

Samantha Ciro, the former Obelisk Girl walking smoothly but almost robotic, covered the rear. Her eyes scanned the arena for any danger, always mindful to protect her masters from harm.

Arliss took his place on the field, activating his duel disk. Nessa lead the rest of the hunters to their own private section.

"Thanks for walkin' with us, 'ayden." Cassandra said.

"Live together, die alone." Hayden whispered. "My fates with you lot."

Crowler took center stage again. "And now, I will present the challenger!" Before he could continue, the sound of a guitar being strummed was heard through the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen…Alexander Milo!"

"_Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With these broken wings I'm fallin'. And all, I see, is you. These city walls, they got no love for me; I'm on the ledge of the 18th story. All I scream is you: "Come please, I'm calling!". And all I need from you: "Hurry, I'm falling!"_

"_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I can show you what I can be. _

"_And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind. And say if it is worth savin' me!"_

As the song rang out through the arena, Alexander Milo and Dhmitri entered. The two moved as one, the professor's head held high as he marched towards Arliss. Dhmitri broke off from his mentor going to his seat as the music grew quiet.

"Now then…let us have a handshake and begin the duel." Crowler said, stepping away.

Arliss and Alexander walked towards each other. Arliss held out his hand, taking Alex's. "I have really enjoyed spending time with Samantha." Arliss whispered.

"I enjoyed putting a bullet through James Stilton's head." Alex quipped, watching as Arliss started in shock. "Oh, you didn't hear? Killed the bastard. Right in Shepard's office. That's why we are having this duel." Arliss' eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched tight. "Good luck on your dueling…maybe your brother is watching you."

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch." Arliss said just a bit too loudly, the crowd gasping.

"How amusing…I was just thinking the same thing." Alexander said. He sighed, activating the dueling vest he wore. "Fools before knowledge. Let us begin this duel."

Next Time on G/X:Hunters- This is it. The duel that will decide the fate of the academy. On one side, Arliss, wielding a deadly ninja deck. And he will waste no time pulling some big tricks. But when Alexander activates his Dimensional Blocking Combo, will the King of Rare Hunters find the chink needed to bring it down? Or does Alexander have what it takes to do the unthinkable: Defeat Arliss Lockehart?

Endgame Part 2


	43. Endgame Part 2

"I'm gonna enjoy smackin' your smile off your face." Arliss snapped, drawing his cards. "I'll set one monster and one more card on the field, and end my turn."

Alexander chuckled as he took his next card. "Want me to attack you, Arliss? What do you have hiding under there? Your Ninjitsu Art of Decoy maybe? Want me to just ram into your monster and set up your own big attack? No thanks. I'll set one monster and end my own turn."

"Actually…" Arliss said. "I wanted you to not attack. That way, I could summon this: Mystic Swordsman Lv 2." On the rare hunter's side of the field, the small swordsman appeared, holding his glowing blade tight. "Thanks to his effect, your little defense monster…well, he ain't stayin' on the field much longer."

As he spoke, the little swordsman leapt into the air, lashing out and striking Alexander's downface D.D. Scout Plane, destroying it instantly and sending it to graveyard. As it returned to Arliss' side of the field, the swordsman began to glow, it's second effect activating and evolving it to its Lv4 form.

"Arliss is certainly off to a good start." Bastion said. "He has managed to get out one of his more powerful monsters, as well as two face downs."

"Don't count Prof. Milo out yet." Alexis warned. "You remember, he's rumored to be as good as Guy Roads…Roads tried to even draft him into his dueling team"

Bastion pondered that fact. Guy Roads was famous for being one of the best Pro Duelists in the world. Infact, he could have been champ, if not for the league's decision to ban his prize card: The Chaos Emperor Dragon. The league claimed it was to make things fairer, but Guy charged that it was all set up to hurt him and him alone. After that, he had left the league and started his own underground dueling team, The Renegades. The group had received instant fame for their all-star roster: Guy Roads, Mai Valentine, Keith Howard and Mako Tsunami, to name four.

If Alexander Milo was good enough that he had been offered a spot with the Renegades, then this would certainly add up to be an interesting duel.

Prof. Milo held up a card, placing it on his duel disk. "First, I will set this monster on the field. Next, I will activate this spell card: Dimensional Fissure."

Syrus looked around, eyes wide as the arena began to quake. "What's going on?!?"

"I don't know Sy…" Jaden said, eyes glued on Alexander. "But I think it has something to do with that spell card."

Behind Alexander, a small hole appeared out of thin air, lightning lashing out of it as its edges began to constrict and expand. The duel professor did not give it a moment's thought, instead motioning for Arliss to make his move.

"What is dat thing?" Cassandra asked, watching as some of the energy being unleashed by the fissure struck one of the hologram sensors and caused it to short circuit. "Bloody 'ell!"

"Whatever it is, it's powerful lass." Hayden said.

Arliss, however, was not concerned with small holes and some lightning. Instead, he was more concerned with beating down Alexander fast and hard. "Doesn't matter what that spell does, it won't save your defense monster from my Mystic Swordsman….attack!"

The warrior nodded, leaping into action and lashing out at the defense monster. Like some strange repeat of the last turn, a D.D. Scout Plane appeared, only to receive a slash along it's shell. But before it could shatter, the rift behind Alexander torn open, the arena rumbling harder as the energy lashed out.

The Mystic Swordsman let out a grunt, shoving his sword into the ground as the fissure began to suck everything in its path up. Alexander and Arliss fell to the ground, gripping it in a desperate hope to keep in place. The injured scout plane let out a trill as it was sucked into the dimensional fissure, the rip snapping shut.

"What the hell…" Nessa asked, looking over at the now tiny hole. "Someone please explain to me what that was all about!"

Alexander chuckled, overhearing the Queen of Rare Hunter's comment. "My Dimensional Fissure removes all monsters from play, rather then send them to the graveyard. A handy little spell card…especially when it is combined with my Scout Plane."

"What do you mean by that?"

Turning to address Nessa, Alexander pointed to the rift…and everyone watched as it opened slightly and allowed the Scout Plane to return to the field.

"My Scout Plane doesn't like to stay in the different dimension for too long. So, when it's sent there, it automatically repairs itself and goes about completing its job here in our dimension."

"Clever." Arliss grumbled. "A regenerating shield."

"Quite." Alex said, drawing his card. "Yes…this will work nicely. I summon my D.D. Survivor to the field, in attack mode." As the card was laid on his duel disk, a portal opened, and a cloaked warrior dropped to the field. His face was mostly hidden, only a tuff of blonde hair or a peak of his blue eyes could be seen. "Now then…Survivor, attack the defense monster on Arliss' side of the field."

The warrior nodded, a sword appearing from under his cloak. Rushing into the air, he landed right on top of Arliss' monster, shattering the Crimson Ninja. With back flip he returned to Alexander's side of the field, ready for action.

"Not much of a loss there…and it just means I have another space to play this here monster: Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!" Arliss held out his hand, the white ninja flipping over his head and landing in front of him. "Sasuke, attack the Scout Plane! Mystic, attack that damn Survivor…let's see him survive this!"

The two warriors nodded, rushing into battle. The ninja leapt onto the mech, slashing into its circuits. The Mystic Swordsman rushed the Survivor, slicing into his cloak and causing the warrior to groan. Both of Arliss' monsters fell back instantly as the fissure ripped open and sucked Alexander's monster into it.

"Bring out your Scout Plane again…I'll just keep…" Arliss' comment tapered off as the Scout Plane returned…as did the D.D. Survivor.

"Didn't you know…my Survivor has the exact same effect." Prof. Milo asked, cocking his head to the side. "Noooo? Oops, I thought you knew."

"He's playing rather smartly." Bastion commented. "He is using his monsters to their fullest potential, and keeping Arliss on his toes."

"Yea. Whenever one of those warriors tries to attack Professor Milo, he's able to bring his own monsters back shiny and new."

Bastion nodded. "It is a brilliant defensive technique…but he will need to do more then that if he wants to win the duel."

Milo turned to his Survivor. "I'll play this Soul Absorption Card on the field, and then attack your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

"What is he doing? They'll both be destroyed!" Souta cried out.

"Look again." Dhmitri commented. "With the Fissure card, Prof. Milo's monster will return. And he'll eliminate another one of Arliss' ninjas."

As Dhmitri has said, it appeared that the Survivor was going to sacrifice himself in order to take out the Grandmaster. But when the two collided, and the Grandmaster's dagger drove into his chest, the Survivor found he had not stabbed Sasuke…but a bag of corn.

"My Ninjitsu Art of Decoy will save my monster…too bad, all that for nothing."

Alexander clicked his tongue, watching his monster fly by…and let out a laugh as the Survivor released some sort of energy right into him. The professor fell to one knee, a wicked grin on his face. "I wouldn't say that." (Alexander- 4500)

"The Soul Absorption Card…" Nessa muttered. "Damn it…now he gets LP whenever Arliss attacks one of his monsters! He can't even break through the wall properly!" As she spoke, Alex's Survivor popped back onto the field, fully healed.

"But Da still has a chance…right?"

Nessa nodded. "No doubt. If anyone can find a way through that damn defense, it will by your father."

"Question is lass…" Hayden said, crossing his arms. "Can he in time?" Nessa glared at him. "I ain't one of your kids, Nessa. I might be a Rare Hunter, but I won't be blind to the facts."

Arliss drew his next card, nodding to himself. "This should work pretty well…I'll summon my Strike Ninja to the field!" A dark shadow formed around the Rare Hunter, the wraith stepping away and forming the Strike Ninja. The dark warrior stood next to the white ninja and the swordsman, his daggers ready. "My ninjas…attack his monsters directly!"

The two warriors nodded, leaping into battle. The Strike Ninja slashed the Scout Plane in half, while Sasuke plunged his dagger into Survivor's chest. The two monsters let out groans as Alex's fissure opened up one more, sucking them in. And just like the last time, they left Alexander a present in the form of part of their energy. The professor laughed as the power built within his body. (Alex- 5500)

"Enjoy your power boost while you can! Mystic Swordsman, ATTACK!" The sword-wielding warrior nodded, performing a spinning slice attack that cut right into Alex and caused him to clutch at his chest in pain. "Take that, bitch." (Alex-3600)

Alex wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jacket. "Is that the best comeback you have? Really…I expected more from you, Arliss." His two monsters had returned back to the field, and as he had been doing since the beginning of the game, he shifted his monster to defense mode.

Setting up one card on the field, the dueling Professor sent his D.D. Survivor right into Arliss' Strike Ninja. The dark ninja didn't even have time to defend himself before the sword ripped through his uniform, shattering him into pieces.

"Take that….bitch." Alex taunted. (Arliss-3900)

Arliss Lockehart was fuming. No, strike that. He was in full-blown pissed off mode. "  
You ugly son of a bitch…"

"HEY!" Alex shouted. "I'm not ugly! I'm ruggedly handsome."

"Is that so? Let's ask Samantha what she thinks. Sam?"

Samantha didn't say a word.

"I'll take that as a yes." Arliss said with a laugh.

"Please…" Alex said with a scowl. "At least I don't need to brainwash women in order to convince them to do me." The professor curled his tongue against the back of his teeth, giving a nod at Nessa.

"What did you say?" Arliss snarled.

Alexander smirked. "Which part did you miss? Where I insinuated that you are bad in bed, or the part where the only way you'd get Nessa to screw you is by brainwashing her?" Arliss glared at him, pulling off his Shadows Star and readying it. "Do it…you try it and you automatically loss. And I say this, at this moment, you hurt me, and I command you are banished forever from this academy, never to return, and leave all your gear and supplies where they lie!"

"Arliss!" Nessa called out. "Just wait…there will be plenty time for our revenge when he losses."

"And your just jealous that Samantha is hotter then your woman."

"…kill him Arliss!" Nessa screamed, quickly being restrained by Hayden and Cassandra.

"Lass, I'd prefer not being banished, I thank ya." Hayden cried, struggling to hold the queen still.

Arliss glared at the professor, holding up a spell card. "I'll deal with your tongue in a moment, boy. I activate the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which will bring one monster back to my hand. And the monster I chose was my Strike Ninja!" Once more, the black mist coated Arliss' body, forming into the Strike Ninja. "And now, I think it's time I took care of your monsters, one more time! Strike Ninja, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, attack!"

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing?" Milo laughed, the energy from his monsters entered him. "They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and thinking something else will happen." (Alexander- 4600)

"You ever hear, if it ain't broke, don't go a'fixin' it?" The King of the Rare Hunters said, looking towards his Mystic Swordsman. "Mystic…attack Alex directly!"

The Mystic Swordsman nodded, lunging forward with his sword right at Alex's throat. But the professor stood tall…smiling as a trap card flipped up and sucked up the blade right before it struck him.

"What…" Alex pointed at Arliss. The Rare Hunter turned, only to receive his own swordsman's attack. "AAAAAA!"

"ARLISS!"

"DA!"

The crowd cheered as Arliss fell to the ground, clutching his throat in agony as his lifepoints dropped. Gasping, he slowly rose to his feet, glaring at the professor who coldly watched him. (Arliss-2000)

"Arliss!" Nessa cried out

Arliss looked towards fiancé, gritting his teeth. "I'm fine darlin'…I'm fine." He turned back to Alex, eyes burning black. "Think it's time I stopped playing so nicely, though."

"Oh, is that your excuse?" Prof. Milo asked.

"…I will set one card, and end my turn."

"Now you're not speaking to me? I'm hurt." Alex held up a card. "I'll first shift my Scout Plane once more to defense, then I will set one card on the field. Now, I will attack your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke!"

Arliss chuckled as the Survivor launched at his white ninja, blade glistening in the light. But right as he plunged the blade, a cylinder appeared, capturing the sword…and firing it right back at Alex. The professor cried out as his own monster's blade pierced his stomach. "You ain't the only one that can redirect an attack." The crowd cheered once more, though there were a few that weren't smiling. (Alex- 2800)

"Jeez…Arliss and Professor Milo are dueling really tight." Jaden muttered, watching the two duelists as they went at it. "They're hardly giving up any ground!"

"Yea…" Syrus said. "I've never seen anyone duel this hard before…let alone two people!"

"It's because they both know what is at stake." Atticus replied. He remembered well from his time as a Shadow Rider the stories he had heard about the Rare Hunters. "If Arliss wins, the academy is doomed. They will have free rule to do as they want, and none of us can stand in their way.

"But if Prof. Milo wins, the Rare Hunters are at his mercy. He can banish them from the island, leave them with nothing. Everything they own, everything they worked for…gone. Alexander could even demand Arliss release all the other hunters from his spell. This is a duel where the winner wins big…and the loser losses everything."

Alex had ended his turn, and Arliss had drawn his next card. "Mmm…I think it's time I took out that there fissure, once and for all. Me…" Arliss shrugged. "I like closing off our borders."

"Boo!" Hector jeer. "Very malo! Very very malo!"

Johnny stroked his boyfriend's hand. "oh, come on, he didn't mean that."

"Yea." Dhmitri said. "He meant the dimensional border…besides, aren't you from Columbus, Ohio?"

"Er…" Hector stammered. "Well…it was the very Hispanic part!"

"Sure it was." Souta muttered. "Sure…"

"I'll activate this card!" Arliss called out. "HEAVY STORM!" As he spoke a blast of wind struck the field, destroying the decoy robe Sasuke had been wearing, as well shattering the Soul Absorption Spell, The Dimensional Fissure, and Alexander's downface Dimension Wall.

"The wall is destroyed!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Da just left that bloody professor's field wide open!"

"He sure did Cass." Hayden said. "Now let's see if your da can use that move to his advantage."

"Told you he wasn't out of it!" Nessa bragged.

"Now Strike Ninja, destroy the Scout Plane." For the final time, the black uniformed ninja struck out, shattering the scout. "Now my Mystic Swordsman, take out the Survivor!" The warrior nodded, lashing out with his double-bladed weapon, cleaving the D.D. warrior in two. "Finally, let's see you dodge this: Sasuke, attack Alexander directly!"

The white ninja launched himself into the air, throwing his two daggers right at Alex. The professor let out a cry as the blades sliced right into his chest, sending him stumbling back in pain. (Alex-1000)

"So much for the all powerful Alexander Milo." Nessa laughed, clapping in glee as he fiancé ended his turn. "I think everyone is seeing who the true champion is, and his name is Arliss Lockehart!"

"Don't be so sure yet, lass." Hayden warned. "There is still a lot of duelin' left in this game, and Arliss hasn't beaten Milo just yet."

"Don't be such a downer, 'ayden!" Cassandra complained. "Da has everything in the bag." Hayden remained silent…he wasn't convinced. Arliss Lockehart may have been a good duelist. 'Hell, he's one of the best duelists I've seen.' Hayden thought to himself. 'And if it's true what they say, then he has stared down Marik Ishtar and not blinked. But that doesn't matter at the moment. He's dueling Alexander Milo…a dueling professor…someone who went to school to learn the ins and outs of the game. And he has already shown that he knows how to play it well. If Arliss doesn't keep his guard up…we are all doomed.'

Alexander looked over his hand carefully. "Alright Arliss…let's see if you know how to handle this. I will now send this monster card to the graveyard in order to activate this spell…the all-powerful…the unbeatable…LIGHTNING VORTEX!"

Slamming the card onto his duel disk, Alexander Milo watched as the vortex's symbol appeared under Arliss. The Rare Hunter looked down in horror, only to hear the crack of lightning. Looking up, he watched as the sky opened up, sending the deadly bolts down upon his ninjas and swordsman. All three called out in a panic, trying there hardest to avoid the undeniable fate that awaited them.

Alexander looked out at the three smoking craters that now sat on Arliss' side of the field. The craters that replaced Arliss' former warriors.

"Well…they didn't last long, did they?" Alex asked, holding out another card. "Oh well…that is the fate of weak monsters." Placing the card on his duel disk, Milo watched as on his side of the field, a tear appeared in the middle of the air, slicing open to reveal a sword…and then the hand that held it. From the tear appeared a dimensional drifter. The first visitor from the different dimension.

"It's…" Alexis whispered.

"…Neo…" Bastion said.

"…the magic swordsman." Atticus finished. "I didn't know any more existed."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- Alexander reveals his favorite card, the old school Neo the Magic Swordsman. But when the monster meets with the new school Ninjas, who will come out on top? Alexander has one final trick, does Arliss have what it takes to break the professor?

Endgame Part 3

Things are about to change

Author's Note- The Renegades will appear next season.


	44. Endgame Part 3

Everyone knew about Neo the Magic Swordsman. The card was famous for being one of the very first duel monster cards ever to be created by Illusion Industries, and the third strongest Lv 4 in the first set. Only La Jin and Battle Ox had beaten it in power. There were rumors that it was the very first card to be painted by Maximillion Pegasus

No one knew what had inspired Pegasus to create the monster. The monster had reportedly not come from tomb carvings like most of those ancient creatures. Infact, he did not resemble anything remotely Egyptian. He was a knight, dressed in strange magic armor. He was a white, with blonde hair and bright blue eye that flashed when he performed his attacks.

Rumor held that during his trip home from Egypt, Pegasus had stumbled upon a second tomb. And there, he had discovered the images of a great battle between the Gods. And forefront in the battle was Neo the Magic Swordsman. Only, none could tell which side he fought for. Indeed, he seemed to just suddenly appear in the picture, a traveler from a strange land.

Later, Neo would become the basis for another set of monster: The Different Dimensional Warriors.

But was most strange in the legacy of Neo was that there were so few left. Because of their age, many had not survived, and those that did were locked away in the collections of men like Seto Kaiba and Geno Roads.

Yet…Alexander Milo owned one.

And he dueled with it.

"Neo…attack Arliss Lockehart directly! DRIFTER'S STRIKE" Alexander commanded. The swordsman leapt into the air, blade glowing as he struck out at Arliss, sending the Rare Hunter flying across the arena and into a wall. (Arliss-1100)

"Geez…that Neo sure packs a punch!" Jaden exclaimed with a laugh. "Or, maybe I should said packs a sword slash."

"Maybe you shouldn't say that, considering it makes no sense." Bastion said.

"It doesn't?"

"No."

"Oh."

Arliss stood up slowly, his eyes flickering black as he drew his card. "Hmmm…bringin' out the big guns? Am I suppose to be scared of some rare card, boy?" He scoffed. "Please…maybe most of your opponents get tongue tied when face-to-face with that there monster, but not me. I only care about it's attack…and let me tell you, it ain't that great."

Alex smirked. "Arliss, Arliss, Arliss…I thought you of all people I would have thought would see past the superficial things…I mean, just look at Nessa."

"Oh snap." Hector said. "Catfight!"

"Johnny rubbed his hands together. "You know, I've had dreams that start out like this."

"Too…much…info!" Souta groaned, covering his ears.

"Oh, come on!" Hector laughed. "If it were Alexis and Samantha Ciro down there, you would be eating this up."

"…what are they wearing?" Chazz asked, only to receive a smack from Alexis. "OW!"

"Keep me out of your sicko thoughts, hentai!"

Back on the field, Arliss held up a card. "I'll set these here two cards on the field, then summon up a second of my Strike Ninjas!." As with the first, a dark shadow overlaid him, stepping forward and taking the form of his Ka, the dark ninja known as the Strike Ninja. "And since our monsters have equal attacks, that'll end my turn here." Arliss smirked. "Your move."

"A dangerous play." Hayden said.

"What do you mean, luv?" Cassandra asked, looking to her boyfriend.

Hayden nodded towards Arliss' side of the field. "He is trying to draw Alexander out. The Professor has already shown he is smart and skilled…Arliss cannot risk fighting this one monster to monster. He must be cunning…and that is what worries me."

Nessa frowned. The Scottish duelist, with his downbeat attitude, was annoying her to no end. She liked Hayden, and how he made her little girl feel. But…if he was any more mopey…

"Arliss isn't dueling right, Cassie."

"What do you mean by that?" Nessa snarled, her eyes glowing as she raised a hand.

"Try it." Hayden challenged, tapping his forehead. "My mind isn't a happy place to be."

"'ayden, mum!" Cassandra cried, her own eyes glowing as she held up her hands. "Enough!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Wot do ya mean, da isn't duelin' right?"

"I have never had the pleasure to watch Arliss Lockehart in a duel. If you remember, lassies, I came to this academy when you did, and I wasn't around when you two dueled with him against Bastion." Hayden smiled a bit at that memory. Yes, that duel had turned his friend Candace into a dark, wicked version of herself. But it had also made Candace into someone that could admit her feelings about a certain Scottish duelist.

"Your point?"

"My point is Nessa, I have heard about how great Arliss Lockehart is. He is such a clever duelist, he is such a smart duelist…and Alexander Milo is bending him over his knee and paddling his arse."

Nessa lips curled up into a feral snarl. "One more…"

"Mr. McGregor is right."

All of them turned to see Samantha coldly staring out over the dueling arena, eyes almost unfocused yet taking everything in at the same time.

"Master Arliss is attacking quickly and without thought. He has fallen into a trap and taken too long to escape. He should have been able to either detect said trap or remove himself from it within 2 turns. It took him longer. He has also not used his combos to the fullest." She turned to Nessa. "In my opinion, either Alexander Milo has thrown Master Arliss off his game, or he has a plan."

Alexander drew his next card and nodded, pleased with his draw. "You know, I never realized how fun it was to destroy Strike Ninjas. I dare say I am becoming quite a pro at it."

"Just make your move." Arliss threatened.

"Very well. I will summon the D.D. Warrior Lady to the field!" As he spoke, a white portal appeared above their heads, and from it came the Warrior Lady. Dressed in black leather, a glowing saber in her hand, she joined her brother, the two drifters ready for battle. "My D.D. Warrior Lady has a special ability: When she attacks, I can automatically activate her dimensional transport device, transporting both her and your Strike Ninja to the Different Dimension. And, of course, that will leave your field clear for my Neo the Magical Swordsman!

"But there is more. You see, just incase you have some surprise power up under one of those facedowns, I will equip my Neo with Mage Power!" Neo's blade glowed red hot as the spell card appear on the field. "This card will increase my Neo's attack to 2200, more then enough to finish you! But before you taste his blade…D.D. Warrior Lady, Dimensional Slicer Slash!"

The female warrior nodded, springing into action. She leapt with ease, blade aimed right at the Strike Ninja's chest. But as the blade made it's final approach, the ninja struck out, catching the sword in his hands and holding it fast. Try as she might, she could not break free.

"My Negate Attack trap card will keep you from any of your attacks." Arliss said simply, a smile playing on his lips.

Nessa smirked. "He should have known that Arliss would not make this easy on him." She watched as Alexander set one card on the field, ending his turn and increasing his Neo's attack to 2700. "Maybe he will learn yet not to try and face the King of the Rare Hunters, even if you have a big bad Neo on your side of the field.

But once more, Hayden wasn't sure. Something did not sit well in the pit of his stomach, and he did not trust Alexander to lose so easily. 'No…there is much more to this duel then Nessa and Cassandra would have me think.'

Arliss smirked as he looked upon his Strike Ninja. "I think if you are going to power up your little drifter, then I should do the same for my Strike Ninja. But before we go a'shoppin', I do believe I should teach you some manners. Like, you never make a woman fight your battles. Fissure!" The spell card appeared, cleaving the ground and causing the D.D. Warrior Lady to fall to her doom. As the field resealed, Arliss held up another card. "Now, on to my Ninja. While diamonds might be a girl's best friend…" Arliss lifted his Shadow Item up. "Stars are mine. So, makes sense to give my Strike Ninja the perfect gift: The Fuhma Shuriken!"

The Strike Ninja held up his hand, fire raining down from the heavens and forming into the razor sharp weapons. Holding them to his face, the ninja nodded and prepared himself to attack.

"But I know what you are a'sayin', though: How can I attack ya monster if your Neo be stronger…well, look again. Dust Tornado!" A gust of air lashed out from behind Arliss, hitting Neo and tearing his sword from his hand. The weapon and the spell card shattered, leaving him at his normal 1700 attack. "With that nice equip gone, your monster is nothing when it comes to my Strike Ninja."

"Arliss just took back control!" Syrus exclaimed.

Dhmitri frowned. "Uh…we know. Why the hell did you just tell us."

"it's what we do." Jaden said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Now then, I think it's time to attack: Shuriken Rain!" The Strike Ninja leapt straight up into the air, eyes glowing red. His hands blurred as he fired off throw after throw of shurikens, the deadly stars raising right at Neo.

But right before they could hit, Neo held out his hands, summoning a great whirlwind to throw the stars harmlessly to the side. The attack broke apart, leaving the ninja hanging in the air.

"What the 'ell…" Cassandra said in absolute surprise.

"You're not the only one that can summon a Dust Tornado." Alexander said. "Neo, finish this battle!" Neo nodded, leaping into the air and striking the Strike Ninja…shattering them both in its suicidal attack.

"Don't forget my shuriken's effect though, boy. While it might be destroyed…it leaves a nasty little present for ya." As he spoke, one of the shurikens floated into the air, spinning rapidly and driving itself into Alexander's back. The professor cried out, dropping to his knees. Arliss smirked and set one card on the field (Alexander-300)

"Down for the count!" Nessa cheered. "What do you think of your boy toy now, Sammy?" Samantha sat there, stock-still. "That's what I thought!" She shook her head. "He isn't playing to his fullest…sure looks like he is playing to his fullest right now! OH yea, he sucks…not!"

"Stop taunting the puppet." Hayden scolded.

"Mum's just 'avin' 'er own fun, 'ayden." Cassandra said, stroking his hand.

"Well that is all well and good Cass, doesn't mean though that I agree with all what ya did to the poor girl." Hayden looked over at the rock-faced Greek Duelist. "Just wrong if ya ask me. Not right."

"She was a spy…"

"A human, lassie." Hayden said, standing up. " She was a human before your father got down with her. And despite my more lax stance with everyone here, I'll never support that."

"Where are you going?" Nessa asked.

"Personally, don't quite feel like spending time with you three. Root on Arliss all you want, lasses, I'm going to go play some of me video games. At least there I can pretend I am a hero."

" 'ayden!" Cassandra called out, standing up to follow her rapidly receding boyfriend. She was stopped when she felt her mother's hand gently pull her back down in place. "Mum…"

"Let the boy be." Nessa said softly. "He has a lot on his mind."

"But I can…"

"Just…let him be." Nessa said, brokering no arguments.

Alexander struggled to get to his feet, drawing one card. "I…activate Card of Sanctity, allowing us each to draw 6 cards. And…since I don't have….any, I get all 6." Both duelists drew their cards.

Arliss was ready though. His Torrential Tribute card would activate instantly, destroying any monster Alex tried to summon or set. 'Come on…'

"See that smirk…" Nessa said. "That means he has something planned. Alexander is toast!"

"Yea…" Cassandra said listlessly.

"He is going to win…"

"Yup…"

"Me, Jaden Yuki and Hugh Jackman had a threesome last night."

"That's fine."

"I believe she isn't paying attention." Samantha said simply.

"I can see that." Nessa snapped. She folded her arms. "Mopey boys, boring daughters, puppets that talk back…just great."

Alexander continued his turn. "And now…I will activate the spell card Soul Release, which allows me to remove any 5 cards in either graveyard from play." In front of Alex, holograms of every card in both their graveyards appeared, waiting for his approval. "One from mine…and 4 from yours. I will then set one card, and end my turn."

"What is he doing?" Dr. Crowler asked, surprised by the strange play his peer had made. "What good is using Soul Release, then not playing a monster? I tell you, Alexander Milo already began barking up the wrong tree with Arliss being a Rare Hunter, and now he is showing just how much of his mind is gone."

Shepard, however, merely shook his head. He trusted Alexander Milo, and knew the government agent would not let them down. Alexander and his Different Dimension Deck had already proven that they could handle any sort of situation, and he had no doubt that they would prove it again.

"Bring on your monster, Alexander." Arliss taunted. "There ain't no way it can defeat me!"

Alex shrugged. "You're right."

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "…okkkk…did he just admit…"

"That da 'as 'im trapped?" Cassandra finished, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"…yea." Nessa said. "…nice to see you back in the land of the living."

The two looked at each other before grabbing hands and jumping up and down in pure glee, all thoughts about Hayden gone. "He beat him, he beat him!" They cheered.

"Calm yourselves mistresses." Samantha said darkly, crossing his arms. "Master Arliss hasn't won yet. And all Mr. Milo said was none of his monsters could beat Master Arliss…not that Master Arliss had done."

"Well said Sam!" Alex called out. "You are correct, darling. I only said my monsters could not stop you Arliss…which is why I only removed my Neo, which has no chance of returning to the field, protecting him within the different dimension. But your cards…they are there for a different reason."

As he spoke, the four cards Alexander had removed from play appeared, boxing in Arliss: Two Strike Ninjas, The Mystic Swordsman Lv 4, and the Fuhma Shuriken.

"I activate the trap card D.D. Dynamite!" His trap card appeared, revealing many sticks of dynamite glued together. "When I detonate this bomb, each of the cards I just removed from play with explode, dealing 300 points worth of damage right to your lifepoints…now tell me Arliss, can you do the math?"

"He's done." Bastion said in shock. "There is nothing Arliss can do now to stop the attack!"

"Milo is going to beat Arliss!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Show them how it is done, Prof. Milo!" Dhmitri cheered.

"He…he has to have something…" Nessa stammered.

"Da just can't lose like this!" Cassandra cried.

"D.D. DYNAMITE! ACTIVATE!"

The trap exploded, setting up the chain reaction. First the Strike Ninja's exploded, Arliss crying out as the shards from the cards slashed his skin. Then, the Mystic Swordsman detonated, driving him forward and right into the final card: The Fuhma Shuriken, the representation of his own Shadow Item. The card exploded, Arliss' head snapping up as he screamed in agony.

"ARLISS!" The Rare Hunters called out in horror, watching as their King sank to his knees.

Alexander strolled over to his opponent, Arliss staring down at the field. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth hanging slightly open. The Professor tilted his head, taking in the Rare Hunter.

"You've lost Arliss." He said coldly, before turning to Chancellor Shepard. "Chancellor…you told me I could have whatever I wanted if I defeated Arliss. I have chosen my prize."

"Then speak it, Prof. Milo." Chancellor Shepard said.

"This is it…" Alexis whispered in awe. "Say goodbye to Nessa, because we won't be seeing her again."

"And Candace is about to pay for the sins she made against our family." Bastion said with glee.

"No more Arliss." Jaden said in surprise. "Who would have imagined it?"

Alexander cleared his throat. "It would be easy to have you 5 banned from the island. It would be easy to seize all you own as mine. I am not interested in easy."

"Huh?" Jaden and his friends asked.

"For that reason," Alexander continued, "my request is that I be promoted as head of the brand new Hunter Purple Dorm, and able to chose any students I wish to be under me."

The crowd gasped at the startling request. Shepard could scarcely believe his ears. But, because of the contract between him and Alexander, he could not go against the professor.

"So be it…Alexander Milo, you are now head of the Hunter Purple Dorm, to do as you see fit."

Alexander smirked. "My first order of business…Dhmitri!" Jaden and his friends, along with Johnny, Hector and Souta, all watched as Dhmitri stood up, pulling 2 bundles from under his seat and hurrying onto the arena floor. "Thank you." Alex said, opening up the first bundle to reveal a black coat with purple trim. Slipping it on, Alex sighed in bliss. "This will be my uniform…as it will be the uniform of our top student…Dhmitri, I name you my number one of the Hunters."

Dhmitri had expected this, but still, to hear the words were a shock to him. Alexander presented him with a black coat similar to his own, watching with pride as his student slide it on.

"My second act…Arliss Lockehart, Nessa Lockehart, Cassandra Lockehart, Hayden McGregor and Samantha Ciro… are all now officially students under my command. You will turn in any jackets from Slifer Red, Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue. Your current dusters are fine. They will mark you now forever as MY hunters." Alex allowed a wicked smile to form on his lips. "You belong to me…I own you…lock, stock, and barrel. The era of Arliss is over…the era of Alexander has begun. See ya at the dorm…roomie. Oh, and Arliss?" Alex smiled. "Make sure you bring Samantha safe and unharmed.

With that, Alexander and Dhmitri turned on heel and marched out of the arena, leaving the students and faculty to mull over the decision. The two had much to do, and very little time to do it in. It was a brand new day, and the two friends were ready to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Mum, what do we do now?" Cass asked softly.

Nessa bit her lip. "I don't know Cassandra…for once…" She looked down at her catatonic fiancé. "…I just don't know."

In the stands…Mayday smirked.

Next Time on G/X: Hunters-

The season finale has come.

The Rare Hunters are now under the control of their enemy, Alexander Milo. And the Prof. has some changes in mind. But when the Hunters rebel, secrets will be revealed, a lie uncovered, and an alliance no one saw coming will shake the foundation of the academy.

Endgame Part 4

A New Reign Is Here…How Long Will It Last?


	45. Endgame Part 4

"All I am sayin' is, we give 'im one in the 'ead, just as 'e walks through the door."

"Cassie, I told you already, no."

" 'ayden…"

"Whining will not work with me, lass. Now, let me get back to work."

" Not even one decapitation?" She asked, giving her boyfriend the best pout she could. Of course, for a pout to work, the one the pout was directed at would have to actually be looking and not staring at a computer screen.

"No." Hayden said.

Cassandra crossed her arms. "You are no fun, luv. No fun at all." She paused. "What are you doin'?"

Hayden didn't look up from his typing. "I am working on some way to fix this."

The British duelist grinned, clapping her hands. " 'bout bloody time! So, what are you going to do? Hack into Interpol's records and make Alexander into a terrorist? Make it look like he is a pedophile and get him fired?"

Hayden just continued typing.

Cassandra, annoyed, finally peered over his shoulder, quickly reading over what he was typing. "Are you 'acking into the North Academy database?"

"Yes." Hayden said, fingers flying.

"Are you signing us up for the North Academy?!?"

"Yes."

"WHY?!?"

Hayden turned in his chair. "Because when the shit hits the fan, I personally would like to have a way out of this place, Cassie." He turned back to his computer. "I already got our bags packed and put in the boat down in the caves. Just have to make sure I have a few more commands set, and in 24 hours you and me now William Toripin and Catharine Autumn, exchange students." Before Hayden could continue working, his screen went back. "HEY!!!"

Cassandra threw the plug aside. " 'unters don't run."

"But McGregors do. I come from a long line of cowards, lass. My ancestor, he was there when William Wallace took on the English. He was the first to say, "I don't want my freedom.""

"Lockeharts aren't cowards." Nessa said, climbing down the stairs. "We fight and we win. There will not be any running, as long as I am around."

Hayden frowned. "If Alexander Milo begins making our lives hell, then I am running, I'll take Cassandra with me, and you can deal with this mess!"

Nessa snarled. "You forget your place."

"And you think to highly of yours!" Hayden challenged. "We saw just how good your precious Arliss is!"

SMACK!

Nessa glared at the young man who now lay at Cassandra's feet. "Don't ever talk about Arliss like that again."

"Or what…hit me again?" Hayden spat. "You and Arliss have been waiting to do that since I first looked at your daughter."

" 'ayden…" Cassandra pleaded.

"I was on your side!" Nessa screamed.

"Hate to see what would happen if you were his enemy."

All 4 of the hunters turned to find Alexander Milo leaning in the doorway, chewing on an apple. Dhmitri stood behind him with their bags, an assumed look on his face. Nessa instantly let all her anger at Hayden and his mouth go, instead focused on the professor that had hurt Arliss.

After their duel, Arliss had remained almost catatonic, barely moving, barely breathing, only staring off into space. It had taken all of them to drag him home. Try as she might, Nessa hadn't been able to wake her beloved, and it had put her on edge.

"What, no hugs?"

&&&

"YOU WHAT!?!"

"I had to, sir…" Shepard stammered, wiping his brow. "The rules…"

"Who told you to set up a duel like that…no! I don't want to hear about the damn agent that mysteriously appeared!"

"Please sir…we were trying to take care of the hunters…"

"By allowing them to draw up contracts to use my academy as their own private…"

"Mr. Kaiba…"

Seto Kaiba stood up, glaring at the screen. "Shepard, I hired you to run the academy! Not turn it into the laughing stock of the dueling world! We have students who disappear, so-called duel spirits, intruders…and now the Rare Hunters."

"Alexander Milo…"

"ENOUGH! Shepard, clear out your desk…"

"No." Another voice said. "No…"

Seto turned to the other man who sat in his office. Just as Seto wore his normal white dueling overcoat, his associate had gone with a silver trench coat worn over a pair of jeans and a tight shirt. Glancing up from the file he was looking at, the other man smirked.

"Shepard…you are on paid leave. I want you to go off and think of some new promotions for the school. Pack now."

The image of Shepard smiled, grateful to be let off the hook. "Of course…thank you Mr. Roads." With that, the connection flickered and died.

"Geno…" Seto ground out.

"Don't 'Geno' me!" Geno Roads scolded, standing up. "I told you not to make me part of the academy board. 'Just let me run Roads Inc.' I said. 'But we need your organizing skills!' you pleaded…"

"I don't plead." Seto snapped. "Why not fire that idiot Shepard?"

"Because that would leave us with the Rare Hunters still in control…no…who is the next in line for the job?"

"Crowler." Seto said with a grimace.

Geno nodded. "Perfect. He hasn't ever shut up, so let him have the job. He does good, great…and if my plan fails…"

"We pin it on him." Seto finished. "Very evil."

"I'm touched." Geno replied, looking out over the city. "Give me the summer break…by September, I will have everything set up to take down the Rare Hunters and bring us back in control."

&&&

Nessa stood up straight, her eyes glowing black as she held up her hands, dark fire surrounding them. "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

"Nerve has nothing to do with this" Alexander said, moving from his spot and heading deeper into the room. "This is my home, and I have the right to be here."

"This will never be your 'ome." Cassandra said, stepping up to be next to her mother. Hayden moved next to his girlfriend, ready to get her away at the first sign of trouble. "Its ours…you'd best be leavin' in."

"How about no?" Dhmitri challenged. "Things have changed, ladies."

The Queen of the Rare Hunters glared at the two intruders, her voice hard as she spoke. "You disgraced our King in front of this entire academy, you taken all our freedom away. You come to this, our home, mocking us and expecting us to fall at your feet." She held up her hand, balled in a fist, shadow magic dancing along it. "You have no idea who I am, and what I can do to you."

"I know more then you realize." Alexander said, his own voice hard. "You know nothing…and you act as if you are wise beyond your years. You are a child in this world…accept your lack of experience and seek guidance from others."

"Like you?" Cassandra snapped.

"Anyone."

"How about no, lad." Hayden said. "I doubt the girls are in the mood to listen to what you have to say."

Alex didn't react. "I know…which is why I will have to teach them respect. Dhmitri, stay out of the way." Professor Milo took a step forward. "Stand down…and I will explain everything."

"Why don't you stand down…" Nessa snarled, summoning her power. "Or I will show you my true power!" With that, the Queen of the Rare Hunters unleashed a blast of dark magic. "Give into your fears!" She screamed, the spell rocketing right at Alexander. When it hit, it would open his mind to her, let her know all that he thought and feared. And with that knowledge, she would trap him forever in his nightmares.

A fitting punishment for the man that had attacked her lover.

Time seemed to slow as the blast inched towards him, Alexander never letting his gaze break from Nessa's as he held up his hand.

And caught the spell as if it were a baseball.

"One who thinks they know everything…" Alexander said, squeezing his hand shut, dissipating the spell, "…will learn nothing."

"How…" Hayden whispered.

"Don't ask how!" Cassandra shouted, pulling out a gun she'd concealed in her jacket. "Let's see him dodge this!"

This time, Alexander did not remain still. Indeed, he rushed forward, pulling something from his jacket as he did so. Cassandra pulled the trigger, only to receive a click. The rest of the gun laid at her feet, cleaved in half…

…by the Shadow Saber Alexander now held ignited in his hand.

"I see you are meetin' the family." Arliss said, emerging from the top of the stairs.

"Just like ol' times." Alex said, his voice changing suddenly as he headed up the stairs, breezing past a shell-shocked Nessa, Cassandra and Hayden. Gone was the Midwestern accent he'd had since the Hunters had met him. Now, his smooth voice held a rolling southern twang, all to familiar to those that spent time with Arliss. "Tried to get them to calm down…but ya know kids these days."

Arliss broke out in a big grin as Alexander reached the top step. The two looked each other over before enveloping each other in a bear hug. Alex closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It worked." He said softly.

"Was their any doubt?"

"Only for a moment, little brother." Alexander replied. "Think we should clue in the kiddies?"

"Yea, already gonna have Nessa ready to kill me for keepin' this little tale underwraps." Arliss let go of the other man and turned to address his family. "I assume you want to know what is going on."

Nessa was still startled, but tried to remain angry. "I have an idea…you mind letting me in on what is going on, lover?" Nessa stressed the lover part, and Arliss appeared almost sheepish.

"I'm afraid there have been many a'thin's I've been hidin' from ya'll…because I needed to hide them, to ensue everything worked out as planned. But now…I think I can let you in on the big secrets.

"When I first decided to come to this island, I knew I would need to deal with the academy's teachers and staff. To do that, I would need to create a situation to get one of us in control, where Shepard and the rest of them assumed that we been brought to rein and everythin' would be fine." Arliss turned to Alex. "May I present my brother, Alexander Milo…or, as you might know him, Arlen Lockehart."

Alex, or Arlen as he now went by, bowed at the waist. "Never thought I would be deflectin' blasts from my future sister-in-law…but with our family…" He chuckled softly. "Sorry…it's just a bit funny to be on this side."

Cassandra looked up at her uncle. "Wait…but then Prof. Stilton…"

"No clue, darlin'." Arlen said with a shrug. "We'd originally planned on killing Shepard and pinning it on Crowler. During the chaos, we would seize control. When Stilton went nuts, for whatever reason, I had to change the plan. Hence our staged duel."

Arliss nodded. "That is why I was so off my mark this last week. I couldn't talk to Arlen directly, and neither could Mayday. Luckily, Dhmitri here was smart enough to seek us out and tell us what Arlen was plannin'."

"Us?" Hayden asked. "We didn't talk to Dhmitri."

"And why is the kid here anyway?" Nessa challenged.

"HEY!" Dhmitri shouted. "I've been helping Prof. Milo since he first told me the truth about all of you! If it weren't for me, we might not all be here."

"I still want to know who this 'us' was." Hayden said.

"As do I." Cassandra added.

"Who do you think?" A new voice called out. Nessa turned, her jaw dropping as the young woman breezed past her.

"Sammy…" Arlen whispered, dashing down the stairs. Samantha quickened her own pace, the two meeting in the center of the room. Arlen lifted his wife into the air, spinning her around and giving her a hard kiss. Samantha ran her fingers through his hair, butterflying kissing all along his face.

The rest of the Hunters, sans Arliss, could only watch as the woman they had seen as merely a puppet of Arliss' will made out with her husband, animated and radiating joy. The King of the Rare Hunters couldn't help but smile as his brother and sister-in-law embraced after the week spent apart. Arlen lowered the love of his life to the ground, before pulling her flush against his chest, nuzzling her neck.

"May I present the third original member of the Rare Hunters…Mayday Lockehart."

&&&

(Location Unknown)

"THEY THINK WHAT?!?!"

Tristan cringed. "They think James was a member of the Rare Hunters."

"Who gave them that bloody stupid idea!?!" Doctor Kevin Allen shouted.

Serenity remained unfazed by the tantrum. "Some Professor….Alexander Milo. He claims he's a government agent."

"Get the CIA, the FBI, and every Black Ops Division on the phone! I want any records on Alexander Milo on my desk, now! If one of them sent this guy to kill one of my agents, heads will roll!"

Serenity nodded, making her way out of the office. Her boss would not be happy until he learned what agency had sent Alexander Milo…if one had. And God help whoever had given this Agent Milo the go ahead to kill James.

Meanwhile, in the office, Doc K held his head in his hands. "He threatened the Chancellor with a gun?"

Tristan sighed. "Claimed that he needed a file on Alexander Milo. Probably flipped out, thought he was onto something, and Milo killed him just to keep his cover from being blown."

Doc K frowned. "Idiot…stupid stupid…." He shook his head. "I want that information. I want to know who killed James Stilton."

Tristan was confused. "Wait…I thought you were all for getting rid of James…"

Doc K sighed. "I'm not that cold hearted. Even James deserved to live, the big dumb idiot he is…and I won't let him die without his murderer being brought to justice."

"What are you saying?"

"…get Seto Kaiba on the phone. Me and him need to talk."

&&&

"You with us?"

Nessa blinked, looking up at her fiancé. Arliss had an arm wrapped around her, leading her deeper through the underground cavern that laid beneath the academy. Her mind was reeling, trying to catch up with what she had learned just a few moments ago,

Arliss had been lying to her…to all of them…since the first time they had met Samantha…

'No…Mayday. Arlen's wife, his sister-in-law…the wife of my fiancé's brother.' A memory flooded back to her, of when Arliss had dueled Samantha and seemed so interested. 'I always wondered…why he waited to bring her into the fold. She was already there.'

Looking back, Nessa felt so stupid. There was no anger towards Arliss, she understood his motives perfectly. Yet, she was mad at herself, unable to seethe forest for the trees.

Arliss and Arlen looked so alike. Same nose…same playful eyes…same build. Arlen's hair was darker, and he looked more mature with the stubbly beard he had. But otherwise, they looked so much like, it was shocking that she hadn't caught on sooner.

The only thing she could credit towards her inability to see the truth was the accent Arlen had adopted as Alexander Milo. But even then, why should it surprise her? She'd been around Arliss enough to watch him slip into his natural Texan accent, then back to the heavier Southern accent he used in public. He'd even, on occasion, used a British accent, so clean and defined that she would have sworn he was a shy, aristocratic son of some Duke.

'He told me about studying in London under famous acting coaches. Arlen was with him during those years…_so_ surprising that Arlen would have studied there too.'

And then there was Samantha. Sweet, polite, cultured Samantha…really the wicked Mayday Lockehart, the third member of the original members of the hunters…Arlen and Arliss' confidant. She had played her part to a T, convincing Jaden and his friends that she was one of them, supplying information to Arliss. That was how he had known so much about their plots.

Finally, the unexpected factor of Dhmitri. The young Ra Yellow duelist had become a far cry from his netdecking former self. The mere fact that he had been willing to work with Arlen and Mayday to place the Rare Hunters in this prime position…

Nessa had always mocked Lois Lane for not seeing Superman in Clark Kent because of a pair of glasses. Now, she had sympathy for the reporter.

"Yea…I'm with you."

"Can you believe it lass? All of this…" Hayden was the only one of the three that had taken a positive attitude to the announcement. "We're completely protected! They can't kick us out…can't get rid of us! We have the power, we have the control!"

"Yea." Cassandra whispered.

"Cassie…what is it?"

Cassandra closed her eyes, pausing mid step. "Everything is changing so quickly 'ayden…I thought I had everything figured out when I came to this island, and then da showed me the truth…and I thought I had found meaning. And now…everything keeps changing, and I'm left trying to stand back up and find my place…"

Hayden nodded, understanding completely. "Life is like that. It is always changing, lass. If it weren't, be a might boring place. But what doesn't change is who you are. You are Candace…" He held up a hand, "Let me finish, Cassie. You will always be Candace…just as Nessa will always be Vanessa Fox, and Mayday here will be Samantha, and those Lockehart brothers be really Milos. They are just…more. That's all. Look at me…I've changed, but I am still Hayden." He kissed her on the forehead. "And I will always be there to help you stand back up."

Cassandra smiled, snuggling into his side as the Scot led her forward.

Dhmitri remained silent as he walked between Arlen and Arliss. His mind replayed what Arliss had told him before they had begun their walk.

&&&

"_Stand up."_

_Dhmitri looked up at Arliss. He'd knelt by his king, just as Arlen had told him to do, and offered his services. But now, Arliss wanted him not to…was he going to kick him aside, now that he'd played his part._

"_My brother has seen something in you…maybe a piece of me to comfort him while we've been separated. Whatever it may be, he holds you to stand at his side, and I will do the same. If Arlen sees you as a brother, so you will be my brother as well. You bow to no one, Dhmitri. No one."_

_&&&_

The group stopped in the familiar cave, the same one Cassandra had worked in for weeks on the mysterious machines. Arlen, Arliss and Mayday all stepped forward, turning to address the group.

"Allow me to tell you a story." Mayday began. "2 years ago, two dashing young men come to Athens, seeking to gain some investors for a dig they want to set up in Egypt. They wine and dine the families of Greece, slowly getting in good with them…and getting to their pocketbooks. The families never realized there was no dig…that the brothers were conmen, looking to make a quick buck to fund more…sinister operations.

"One day, the brothers decide to visit the home of a rich Greek businessman. They come up with a plan, one that had served them well: The younger would charm the daughter of the businessman, while the older one worked over the father. They'd done it so many times…

"Only, when they arrived, the older brother had laid eyes on the young daughter, and fell madly in love. And the daughter, she too had been drawn to the older brother. The little brother was forced to scramble as the two spent the night together, dancing and talking and drinking in each other's company.

"The weeks drew on, and soon the younger brother knew they had to leave Greece. They'd overstayed their welcome, and if they didn't leave now…they would be done for. With a broken heart, the older brother volunteered to make one final trip to the young woman's home, to steal some of her father's jewels. But in reality, he saw the woman he'd fallen for and confessed everything. About being a con man…about their plans for her father's wealth…about the magic that had transformed him into the being she now saw. He knew she would hate him, but he could not leave her thinking he'd abandoned her. He left, telling her goodbye.

"Little did he realize…the daughter hated her father with a passion. He was controlling, arrogant, and just looking to marry her off to the first rich man he could find, only to better his station. The daughter snuck away from the house and surprised the brothers as they were about ready to leave…and brought with her the gift of her trust fund for their use, if they would let her join them. If they would make her like them.

"The older brother was the one that held her in his arms, forcing the dark magic into her body. That day, the Donald Ciro's daughter Samantha Ciro died…and in her place was born Mayday."

Arlen picked up the tale, wrapping an arm around his wife. "They were married a few days later. After the honeymoon, the three began to plot their future. It was ironic, that this woman, the former Samantha, would inspire their master plan, if only through her father."

Stopping, Arlen allowed Arliss to continue. "The failure of the Rare Hunters was two fold: Marik had allowed greed and lies to rule his hunters. No group can survive on that. After seeing my brother and sister-in-law, I knew that it would take love to hold the Rare Hunters together.

"The second failin' was their plans. They thought too small, Marik's hunters. They wanted only to take 3 cards…and to do that, they printed forgeries of rare cards. Cheap ones, at that." Arliss smirked. "Mayday came up with a better plan."

Stepping away from each other, Arlen and Mayday each took a sheet, and with a dramatic pull, revealed what they covered:

Printing Presses. Illusion Industry Printing Presses.

"I set a fire at one of their smaller factories, then bought the 'scrap'. Arlen managed to break into Griffin Ink Works and obtain the recipe for the inks they sent the company."

"And I got them this." Mayday said, pulling off another sheet to reveal rolls of paper. Each roll was marked 'Ciro Paper Inc.'. "My father's company…when I returned with a new husband, a wealthy one at that, it was little trouble to convince him to let us run one of the paper plants…the one that supplied I2 with their trading card paper."

Nessa nodded. "So…we are going to print counterfeit cards…"

Arliss shook his head. "Oh no dear…you misunderstand." He moved towards the machines. "When you make a counterfeit , it is still a copy of a card people know about. But…when you make your own cards…"

"Our…own?" Hayden questioned.

Arlen smirked. "My dear future sister-in-law creates a card image. We scan it in, and the machines, which Cassandra put back together, prints them out."

"But…" Cassandra stammered. "Won't people…know they are fakes?"

"Not if Hayden hacks into I2's database and puts the card information into the upcoming set files. Then, the computer programmers will create the holograms, and make them official cards…completely legal." Mayday laughed. "Imagine…any card you ever dreamed of…yours."

"We can create new strategies…new decks…" Arlen boosted.

"And the best thing is…" Arliss replied. "…is there isn't a damn thing they can do to stop us."

With that, the three original Rare Hunters began to chuckle, the laughter becoming louder and rolling, until the cavern filled with it. Hayden, Nessa, Cassandra and Dhmitri watched as the three threw back their heads, letting out wicked cackles like the classic villains of old.

It wasn't long before the four joined them.

The End of Season One

Author's Note; I would like to thank all of you for a great season. It has been hard, fun, and amazing. I never thought the story would take off like it did, and I am happy so many enjoyed it. I wrote this chapter for all of you…and even included a few jokes just to give you something to rant about cough-the-evil-laughter-cough.

Please review, as I will respond to all reviews, and the more you write, the more I write.

As a special gift to you all…here is the trailer for the next story in the G/X: Hunter saga-

_(To Howard Shore's 'Requiem of a Dream Remix')_

_From Mr. Chaos…the creator of the 'of the Gods' trilogy and the smash hit G/X: Hunters…comes the bridging story between seasons 1 and 2 of G/X: Hunters-_

_It is a story well known._

Arliss Lockehart, then a young boy, discovered the diary of Marik Ishtar, the Lord of the Rare Hunters.

_(we see a shot of young Arliss pulling the diary from the dead man's hands, looking through it)_

_With the knowledge he gained from it, he would bring about his new Rare Hunters._

_(We see Arliss standing with Arlen, Mayday, Dhmitri, Nessa, Hayden and Cassandra in the cavern, laughing)_

_But…what if Arliss hadn't found the diary?_

_(The image shifts to the alley once more, now the dead hunter alone)_

_What if…another had found it?_

_(A young boy in a white shirt and with brown hair enter the alleys, picking up Marik's Diary)_

_Someone…who should never have found it?_

_(As the music slows and becomes quieter, The camera pans around to reveal…a young Jaden Yuki)_

_Another world…_

_(We see the Dark Jaden, as seen in the dream Jaden had during Syrus' duel with Vera, standing atop the Slifer Dorm, laughing as lightning strikes al around him)_

_Another life…_

_(We see the duel academy in ruins, left on fire and in rubble)_

_Another story…_

_(We see a shadowy figure with metallic wings striking down a monster)_

_Another fate…_

_(We see a duelist with light blue hair, wearing sunglasses, in a red blazer, beating Zane up violently, before stealing his deck. Zane looks up and whispers "Syrus…")_

_When good is corrupted by darkness…_

_(As the music speeds back up, we see various shots of duelists, including: a dirty Crowler standing with a few Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students in the abandoned research center, A tombstone reading Shepard, and Chazz Princeton holding a gun, firing at someone. The choir comes in…)_

_Evil…will save the day…_

_(We see our Arliss Lockehart staring down Dark Jaden on top of the abandoned dorm, both wearing duel disks)_

_Arliss: Boy…there can only be one King…and I don't share power!_

_(Both unleash a blast of dark magic, the attacks hitting as both struggle to gain an edge. There is an explosion, and all fades to black)_

_(We see Arliss and normal Jaden standing together)_

_Arliss: Are you ready?_

_Jaden: (looks over the ruins of the academy and activates his duel disk) Yea._

_**A Brave New World** _

_Coming Soon_


	46. A Brave New World Part 1

"You got the herbs?"

"Yes."

"And the water?"

"Yes."

"And what about the ram's blood?"

"No."

"No?"

"OF course I have it" Arliss snarked. "God, you are worse then mom."

"Hey!" Arlen shouted. "I am neither fat nor have a bladder problem."

His younger brother rolled his eyes. "That we know of." Arliss began to arrange the items around the bowl shaped impression Arlen had made in the ground. "Explain to be again why I had to get up so early, leavin' a very snuggle-wanting fiancé I might add, and take a trek into the forest?"

"It's 10 am!"

"Again, really early."

Arlen sighed. "By the Mary, blessed mother of the baby Jesus, you are a lazy sack of shit. Bein' King has really softened you…bet you wouldn't last 5 minutes in a Dallas slum without beggin' for food and a nice frosty beverage."

"Could too!" Arliss retorted. "Just like to spend the nights planning evil. More of a night owl…late to bed, late rise: Makes a King happy, horny and fine."

"Fine doesn't rhyme with rise."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Dickinson. Mine teachin' me some more grammar? WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHY IN THE SAM HILL WE ARE OUT HERE!?!"

"If you must ask…" Arlen said, "It's a spell I'm workin' on. You know how my Shadow Saber lets me open portals to the Shadow Realm?"

"Yea, of course I do. You're spirit partner is Neo, so you share his abilities of interdimensional transportation."

"Except it isn't interdimensional. The shadow realm is a halfway house of dimensions."

Arliss frowned. "Explain?"

"Think of it like this:" Arlen began, slipping into his Midwestern professor accent, "There are 2 dimensions, ours and the world of the duel monsters. Now, normally, the two should never meet, a great space of emptiness dividing the two and preventing one from being able to move between then.

"But there are times, like ours and the duel monster dimension, when the space between then is microscopic. When this happens, a realm is formed between them, a buffer between the two. Beings can pass through this buffer to reach the other side, but they are affected by it in different ways.

"The Shadow Realm is a buffer. When a duel monster is able to leave their world, they leave their bodies behind in the shadow realm and enter our world. While, when a human enters the shadow realm, it drains them of their life force unless, like us, they are endowed with magic, which can counteract the draining."

Arliss looked at his brother, scratching his head. "Knew there was a'reason we sent ya to college."

Arlen shrugged. "Always enjoyed physics class. Anyway, right now my sword is only strong enough to pierce the shadow realm and form fully made portals to allow a body to enter there, instead of merely our spirits like when you meditate. This spell I have planned with increase the sword's power so I can slice into the duel monster realm…and give our duel monsters full forms."

That caused Arliss' interest to be piqued. "Really…we could give the Strike Ninja or Neo real bodies?"

"Oh yea." Arlen said, switching back to his southern accent. "Now then, let's begin the spell."

&&&

"Come on Jaden, keep up!" Alexis laughed, leaping over a fallen tree.

"huff…why…huff…are…huff…we…huff…doing…huff….this?" Jaden panted. Pressed in a pair of shorts a black tank top, Jaden Yuki wasn't fooling anyone. His shirt was soaked with sweat, his face was read, and he was nearly crawling.

Compare this to Alexis Rhodes. The Queen of Obelisk Blue had on tight running shorts, professional running shoes, and a running top that was little more then a sports bra. Her hair, done up in a ponytail, gleaming in the mid morning light as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"Because it's fun! It gets your heart pumping and your lungs working. Besides, it helps sharpen your mind. When your body is tired, your mind is allowed a chance to restart and begin thinking fresh." She smiled, taking a deep breath, enjoying the summer air. "Mmmm…I come up with my best duel strategies while running."

"I can't….feel…my legs…" Jaden whimpered.

Alexis looked back at Jaden and laughed. "Come on, the lake is up ahead! We can take a quick dip, maybe even swim across it before heading back for lunch. Running really builds up your appetite."

"You better have a horse ready then!" Jaden shouted as Alexis started off, laughing at him. "Make it two horses…and a few pigs…and a cow…"

&&&

The Harpies Pet Dragon let out a roar, eyes focusing in on Arlen and Arliss. The dragon took a step forward, claws digging into the dirt as it flapped its wings. The brothers took a step back as the dragon snapped its jaws at them, then shooting out a fireball right towards the two.

It might have been more intimidating is the dragon weren't a foot tall.

"OW!" Arliss shouted, grabbing his foot. "That hurt." He stormed towards the Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, glaring at it. "Watch me punt it, Arliss."

"Hey!" Arlen shouted, rushing forward and sweeping the baby dragon into his arms. "Mayday would be killin' me if we hurt this little guy." The guardian itched the dragon under its chin, the baby looking u at him before it began to coo. "See, he's only a baby. We could give him to Mayday…has been buggin' me for a pet."

"Great, we are summonin' lizard-like puppies." Arliss groaned. "I thought we were trying to make my Strike Ninja corporal."

"We are." Arlen said, setting the baby dragon down by his feet. "Stay." He looked back at his brother, the dragon purring as it rubbed his ankles. "The spell worked…I can open a portal big enough to bring this guy…or girl…out. Just need to redo the chant and pour in some more ram's blood."

"Yes mother." Arliss grumbled.

Arlen looked down at the Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon. "Uncle Arliss is really moody isn't he?" The little dragon squeaked and began to nip at his shoe.

"I can hear you!" Arliss shouted as he poured the ram's blood into the dirt basin. "Your spell is ready!"

Arlen nodded, walking towards where his brother stood, the dragon chittering as it followed him. Taking a hold of the hilt, he summoned the aura blade and dipped it into the dark blood, the mixture turning back.

"Power of darkness, I call upon you! Aid your master!" Arlen called out, the wicked magic flowing through him and out of his blade. Arliss and the dragon babe took a step back as Arlen began to glow. "Open the gate between the worlds and grant me what I desire! IN THE NAME OF LOCKEHART, OPEN THE PORTAL!"

The instant he spoke the words, the air in front of the Rare Hunter cracked open, dark energy escaping and lashing out at all of them. Similar to the dimensional fissure card he used, this rift in the fabric of space torn open wider and wider, revealing a purple and black landscape. Images flashed, worlds appearing and fading in the blink of an eye. Lightning struck out, nearly hitting Arliss. The Rare Hunter managed to dive out of the way as Arlen's spell entered its final phase. Looking down, Arliss locked eyes with the frightened dragon babe.

"Just let him finish, then he can coddle you all he wants." Arliss muttered. "Just a few more…"

"Come on Jaden, I heard some…thing?" Alexis Rhodes said, skidding to a halt behind Arliss and Arlen. "What the…"

"Alexis?" Jaden called out, bursting out of the forest, not bothering to look for anything in his way. So, it was no surprise that he bumped into the baby dragon, sending the little thing racing towards Arlen's leg.

"OW!" Arlen cried as the baby latched its claws into his leg in fright. "Oh…shit…"

It had only take that brief lapse in concentration to degrade the spell. Now, the portal began to violently react, tendrils of energy shooting out and dragging anything they touched into the vortex's gaping maw. Arlen leapt back, the baby dragon still holding his leg in a death grip as one tentacle slammed down right where he had been standing.

"It's unstable!" Arlen screamed. "We have to…"

"SHIT!" Arliss cried out, one of the vortex's tentacles grabbing him and pulling him forward. He fell on his back, groaning as he was pulled towards the swirling mass of dark energy. Thinking quickly, he reached out…

…and grabbed Jaden's ankle.

"AAA!" Jaden cried out as he was pulled with Arliss. Alexis sprung forward, grasping Jaden's hand. Arlen grabbed hers, then wrapped his free hand around a tree truck, forming a human chain. "AAAAAAA!"

"Jaden, hold on!" Alexis screamed.

"Don't let go!" Arlen cried out. "Just another minute…"

"I'm slipping!" Jaden yelled.

"Don't let go you moron!" Arliss roared, watching in horror as Jaden's hand slowly came loose from Alexis'.

"Jaden!"

"Alexis!"

"Arliss!"

"Arllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…." Arliss cried out just Jaden was pulled free, the two of them sucked into the portal. Arlen tugged forward, pulling Alexis away from the two. 

"NO!" Arlen cried, springing forward. The portal snapped shut, leaving him with a face of dirt.

"Jaden…" Alexis whispered. "Professor Milo…what was that?"

Arlen looked over at Alexis. "….What the hell are you wearing?"

&&&

"AAAAAAA!"

Arliss and Jaden held each other as they catapulted through the darkness, whizzing past dimensions left and right. The Rare Hunter grunted as he was struck in the back by a miniplanet, the entire thing exploding.

And then…blue sky and green grass.

"Oooooow." Jaden groaned, looking up. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Arliss grumbled from beneath him. "But if you don't get up…listen, I've heard the rumors about you and Syrus, and while I am all for that lifestyle, I don't swing that way."

"Huh?" Jaden said.

"Get the hell off of me." Arliss shouted, shoving the Slifer Red duelist off of him. "Damn boy, you don't get to be that close unless you buy me dinner."

"I don't understand." Jaden replied.

Arliss sighed. "I am calling you a homosexual…gay…you are sexually attracted to men."

"…I don't follow."

"Oh for the love of Mary, mother of Jesus." Arliss snarled, standing up and dusting his jacket off. "It's been fun and all, but I am going to go home and put a gun to my head. More entertaining then talking to you."

Jaden looked around him. "Uh…Arliss?"

"…what?" Arliss said, bowing his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where is home?"

"It's…" The King of the Rare Hunter paused, looking about the windswept grassland. "Uh…"

Both of them turned as a deep roar issued from the forest…and trees began to fly up straight into the air.

Jaden and Arliss shared a look. "Truce?" They both said. "Truce." Turning on their heels, the two broke into a run, heading towards the tree line on the other end of the plain. Looking behind him, Jaden let out a gasp as some…smoke creature began to pursue them.

"You're some freaky magic user guy…attack it!"

Arliss frowned. "Ya don't think I would if I could? That vortex sucked most of the power from me…I need time to recharge."

"How long?"

"I don't know…just keep running!"

The two continued to run, panting as they forced their legs to keep going. For Arliss, who had gotten use to the dark magic giving him the stamina to run a mile a minute for hours on end, this was a punch in the gut. It was withdrawal, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm tellin' ya freckles, I heard somethin'!" A voice called out in front of the two…a voice that sounded very familiar to Jaden.

"Arliss….is…that…you?"

"What?" Arliss panted, looking up…to see what some could call an older version of himself…standing next to an older version of Nessa. "What the…"

"…hell?" 'Older Nessa' exclaimed, watching as the two teens rushed towards them. "Sawyer, that kid looks like you!"

Sawyer stood there, jaw hanging low. "Now what in the…" Both froze as they heard the monstrous roar. "Kate, run!"

The four of them bolted through the forest, branching striking their bodies and they broke through the dense brush. Arliss and Jaden continued to push forward, bodies aching. Their new companions were also forcing themselves to move faster. Finally, the roared died away, leaving them in silence.

"What the hell was that?" Arliss exclaimed.

"A smoke monster…you think it was a duel spirit?" Jaden asked.

"Not likely...could be…"

"Duel spirit…who the hell are you people?" Sawyer asked.

"And why do you two look alike?" Kate asked, pointing towards Arliss and Sawyer.

The Rare Hunter frowned. "We're from an alternate reality…most likely he's my alternate self, just like you are the alternate version of my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?" Kate stammered. "You sure she isn't with some tall dark haired guy?"

"No, unless Nessa is boinkin' Bastion on the side."

"Boinkin'?" Jaden questioned.

"A nice way to say fu…" Sawyer didn't have time to finish, as the two new arrivals began to flash in and out of existence, black magic flaring around them. Then, they were gone. "…we never speak of this again, freckles?"

Kate nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the idea that another version of Sawyer had been with another version of herself.

&&&

"So, do you think there are other people with powers out in the world?" Kelly Raegan asked.

"Could be." Dr. Linda Frey said. "Would be strange if only Carter and I had them."

"Like Hiro." Hank Delpine said. "He must have had powers if he could come from the future."

"Or a time machine." Carter offered. Hank glared at him. "Just saying."

"But the question is…how do we find them?" Kelly asked.

"AAAAAAAA!" Arliss and Jaden screamed as they fell from the sky, right behind the van carrying the 3 college students and their professor. But before they could land, another vortex opened, causing the 2 to disappear.

"… did you hear something?" Kelly said.

"Nope." "I didn't." "Me neither."

&&&

Jaden looked down at his hands, startled that they appeared to be nothing more then 2d sketches. Turning to Arliss, he opened his mouth to ask what was going on…

"Take on me." Jaden sang to his utter surprise, Arliss looking around in shock as 80s alterna-rock played all around them. "Take meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ooooooon…take on me! I'llllllll beeeeee goooone, in a day or twooooooooooooooooo!!!"

The Rare Hunter's eyes grew wide as two guys who looked like motorcycle riders back in the fifties suddenly stepped from around a corner, wielding large wrenches. Jaden grabbed Arliss' arm, dragging him through a wall until they reached a dead end. The two of them began to bang into a wall, trying to escape, until Arliss stumbled through one, dragging Jaden with him.

&&&

"I am so going to….OOOMPF!"

Arliss groaned, rubbing his head. "Ow…I am gettin' real tired of fallen down and hurtin' myself."

"We're lucky though." Jaden said, sitting up. "This big, lopsided pillow cushioned our fall."

"Uh…Jaden?" Arliss said, slowly standing up. "That ain't no pillow."

"What is it then?" Jaden asked, poking it.

"That would be my ass, and it isn't lopsided!" The woman they had fell on shouted, throwing the Slifer Duelist aside. Jaden grunted, crashing into a red headed girl who had been standing nearby. Both tumbled as Arliss took up a fighting position. "Who dares attack me?"

"Arliss Lockehart, King of the Rare Hunters. And you are…"

"You don't know?" Arliss turned to find himself staring at a scabby little demon. "This is the all powerful, all beautiful Glorificus!"

The King of Rare Hunters raised an eyebrow. "Glory…wait a minute darlin'…" Arliss turned his back on the woman, who could only watch as he blatently ignored her.. "Is there a girl named Buffy Summers around here!?"

"H-how do you know me?" Buffy asked, the troll hammer loosening from her grip.

Arliss grinned like a kid locked in a candy store. "If you're here…" He slowly looked up, watching as a man with bleached blond hair and a black duster fought against another demon on a steel structure. a young girl was screaming for help, tied to the structure and clothed in some ugly dress. "Spike…" Arliss began to laugh. "We're in Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" The Rare Hunter began to jump up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Is your friend ok…was his brain sucked out?" Willow asked Jaden.

The Slifer shrugged. "Don't know…could be."

Arliss suddenly froze, turning back towards Glory. "You." He snarled, taking several steps forward. "It's all your fault!" He roared, beginning his march towards the hell-god. "Your minion cuts Dawn, Buffy sacrifices herself, Willow brings her back from heaven because she's an idiot, and I have to go through 2 seasons of 'Buffy' and a season of 'Angel' filled with angst instead of Spuffy love, then get a crappy ending with Spike, the Poofter and the Blue Broad fighting the demons of Wolfram and Hart!"

"I die?" Buffy asked.

"I bring you back from heaven?" Willow said quietly.

"What's a Spuffy?" Xander asked.

Jaden frowned. "What the heck is going on?"

Arliss didn't pay attention, stalking towards Glory until he was a few feet away. "Watcher!" He bellowed. "We're on the Hellmouth, right?"

Giles stood there, startled by the new arrival and his pronouncement of his Slayer's death and rebirth. "Uh…yes…"

Arliss smirked. "Good." His eyes glowed black. "Dark magic…just what I need to recharge!" The Rare Hunter slowly lifted from the ground, calling upon the dark magic that filled Sunnydale to him, absorbing it. Everyone, including Doc and Spike, froze and watched as the newcomer powered up.

"We couldn't end up Ultimate Muscle." Jaden muttered, taking a few steps back. "Had to end upin a place where Arliss goes insan…er."

"We have to stop him!" Buffy shouted.

Jaden held out his hands towards Arliss. "Give it your best shot lady! We've been trying to stop him for 2 months!"

Arliss laughed as the dark magic poured into him. Finally, he lowered to the ground, energy crackling on his fingers. "Any last words, bitch?"

Glory glared at him. "A mage thinks he can beat me? Ha! I am endowed with powers you could only imagine. And no one calls me a bitch or calls my ass lopsided!"

Arliss shrugged, still smiling. "Ok…but I do have something else." He held out a hand, creating a gun of pure shadow magic. "I call this a pistol. Reach for the sky, honky!" He glanced over at the Scoobies and shrugged. "I was watching Dave Chappelle last night."

"The guy from Men in Tights?" Xander asked, before Arliss fired, blowing Glory's brains apart. "Nevermind." The young man said, stepping away.

Arliss' eyes returned to normal as he moved towards the steel structure, Jaden fast on his heels. Reaching the top, Arliss glared at Doc, the demon promptly throwing himself to his death rather then deal with the angered shadow mage.

"Spike…" Arliss whispered. He fell to his knees. "I'm not worthy…I'm not worthy!" He began to chant,a la Wayne's World.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "This is a side of you I've never seen."

"Bloody 'ell, slayer, who is his wanker?" Spike asked as the young woman climbed up the structure.

Buffy frowned. "no clue…just appeared…" Before she could finish, a vortex appeared below them. Arliss' eyes went wide as once more, he and Jaden were being drawn towards it.

"NO!" He screamed, clinging to the steel. "I don't want to go…."

Jaden grabbed Arliss' waist. "Come on…we have to go…maybe we're going home!"

"…I don't want to go!" Arliss cried, the King acting very much like a child. "Spike! Spike, listen to me! You love Buffy! Buffy, you love him! Screw Angel, Captain Forehead took back the day he was human because he is a lying rapist and a pedophile that likes little girls! Don't have the angst…make sweet Spuffy love…." Arliss lost his grip, him and Jaden sliding into the portal. "And if you meet Tucker's brother, kill him right awaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy…"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other. Dawn frowned.

"What the f…"

&&&

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Arliss and Jaden fell to the ground, rubbing their heads as they sat up. They were on the grassy top of some cliff face, overlooking the ocean. One lone tree stood above the water on the edge of the cliff. Around them, were trees, blocking their view.

"Man…can we just stay here and rest?"

"I wanted to rest in the other world…but no! We had to come here!" Arliss shouted, pouting.

Jaden was about to say something, before he noticed exactly where they were. "Arliss…I know this place…this is where I dueled Wheeler!"

"Who's Wheeler?" Arliss asked, dusting off his blazer.

"He's a dueling monkey…"

"You mean like Chumley?"

Jaden didn't pay attention. "I think we're home!" Jaden shouted. "Come on, let's find Alexis and Prof. Milo!" Before he saw if Arliss would follow him, Jaden was off.

"Damn it boy…" Arliss snarled as he gave chase. "You forgettin' I'm not your friend here!?! We're suppose to hate each other! The damn truce is done with, and I get to go back to trying to take over and kill ya'll!" The Rare Hunter continued to move through the forest, catching up with Jaden as they reached the end. "That's funny…" Arliss said to himself. "Thought there should be more fores…"

"Whoa…" Jaden whispered, skidding to a stop. "It…it can't be."

Arliss looked down, eyes widening. "Lord Almighty…" He whispered.

The forest has been scorched, only the blackened trucks of the trees sticking up from the barren soil. For nearly a mile in front of them, the area had been laid to waste, destroyed beyond repair. The two stood there in shock, taking in everything until their eyes met an even more surprising sight.

"No…" Jaden whispered. "It…it can't be…"

"It is." Arliss whispered, looking at the rumble that stood far from them. A great mass of stone and wood lay in a disordered heap, some scorched, the rest broken. Arliss' eyes could see bits of glass, along with other items sticking out of the site of devastation. The lake that had once stood next to the structure was now dark, polluted and choked full of wood, debris…

…and bodies.

Bodies wearing dueling blazers.

"The Obelisk Blue Guy's Dorm." Jaden whispered. "It's…gone."

"What could have happened?" Arliss asked…before whipping around. "And why do I have the feelin' you know all about this!"

Jaden turned to see Arliss confronting a duelist in a blood red blazer who stood a few feet away from them. The teen stayed there, a wicked smile playing on his face as he watched them, namely Arliss. He reached up, adjusting his sunglasses, fingers just barely touching his light blue, almost icy colored hair. The locks hung down to nearly his shoulders, in a style that reminded Arliss of Zane. Infact, much about this young man reminded him of the Kaiser. The duelist stood as tall as Jaden, lean and trim, and Arliss could sense Shadow Realm magic all around him. He had an air of confidence, of arrogance, of power. But for Jaden, he saw past that instantly.

"Syrus?"

Author's note: The worlds Arliss and Jaden journeyed to were LOST, my fanfiction Elsewhere (A HEROES fic), Take One me by Aha , Buffy the Vampire Slayer and finally the world this arc will take place.

Look for the scene where Arliss and Jaden appear in Elsewhere in two weeks in chapter 11. Expect the dialogue to be the same, minus actually reading about Arliss and Jaden.


	47. A Brave New World Part 2

"Master Jaden." Syrus said, raising an eyebrow. "You're back earlier then we expected." He paused. "And you look rather different. Why are you running about the academy dressed like this? What if Princeton and his thugs were to see you…you do not even have a duel disk!"

"I…uh…"

"mind explainin' what is goin' on?" Arliss interrupted. "Like, for one, why you are calling him Master Jaden."

Syrus began to laugh, and Jaden for the first time in life truly experienced a chill running down his spine. If it weren't for the hair and some facial features, the Slifer Duelist would be hard pressed to recognize his best friend in the tall dark stranger that now stood before them.

"You stand next to greatest and you dare say such foolish things?" Syrus' smile turned into a sneer. "I should kill you for your stupidity. But, you amuse me, boy, so I will explain."

"Boy?" Arliss snarled, fingers itching to kill this dark version of Syrus.

Syrus didn't notice the anger in Arliss' voice. "You stand next to Master Jaden Yuki, Lord and Master of the Duel Academy. This is his domain, and all that live here know his name and tremble. He came to this island and delivered it from mediocrity, rising it far beyond what any may have dreamed. The master of the shadow realm, commander of the Shadow Knights, he is the most deadly being to ever walk the earth."

"Shadow Knights?" Jaden asked.

Syrus frowned. "Yes. The greatest assembly of duelists the world has ever seen. Each with their own unique deck and powers, our very name is enough to cause even the bravest of hearts to tremble in fear." The dark duelist gave Jaden a curious look. "I find in curious that you do not know this."

"OF course he knows it, you ignorant toady." Arliss stated, stepping towards Jaden. Much to the Slifer's shock, Arliss lowered himself to one knee, bowing. "What you have spoken of to me is true. I will do as you command, Master Jaden."

Jaden blinked, looking down at Arliss. The Rare Hunter glared at Jaden, and the Silfer duelist quickly nodded his head. "Very well."

"What is going on?" Syrus snapped, annoyed he was being left out of loop.

Arliss turned towards Syrus, his attitude aloof. "Oh, are you still here? I assumed that once you had played your part, you'd be leavin'."

"Why you…"

"Are all your Knights this foolish, Master Jaden? If so, my first order of business will be to bring in some better stock."

Syrus' eyes flashed black as he took a step forward. "I don't know who you think you are…"

"I am Arliss Lockehart. I am a shadow mage…a powerful one, infact. Master Jaden came to me and offered me much wealth in exchange for my assistance."

The Shadow Knight glared at the southern duelist. "We were not told of such things." He looked suspiciously at Jaden. "You told us Master Jaden that you were in search of new cards in Europe."

"You're questioning him?" Arliss asked with a snort. "No wonder you've asked me to be your new second in command…these fools have run rampant for far to long if they dare talk back to you."

"SECOND-IN-COMMAND?!?" Syrus screamed, his aura bursting to life. "I am his second in command!"

Arliss glared at Jaden, motioning with his head and mouthing "Scold him." The Slifer gulped, then did his best to steel his features. "Syrus! That is enough!" The Shadow Knight's eyes grew wide as Jaden took a step forward. "You will not question my…decisions. I have spoken…so there!" Jaden grinned.

Arliss rolled his eyes.

Syrus nodded after a moment, head bowed. "I am sorry, Master Jaden…the situation…"

"Don't mind yourself with the situation, boy." Arliss said. "Now, why don't you lead us to your headquarters so we can begin discussin' the changes I am gonna help ya'll make."

The Shadow Knight nodded, giving Arliss one final glare before turning on his heel and marching off, Jaden and Arliss following after him.

"What the heck are we doing?" Jaden hissed to Arliss.

"Obviously, we are in a world where you are in charge. A world where somehow, you and Syrus have shadow realm powers similar to mine. Though, apparently this Syrus doesn't know much about his, or he would have sensed that you had only a fraction of the powers this world's you should have, or that I have more then him."

"So…if Syrus is all dark and evil, why are we following him home?" Jaden questioned. "And why did you say you're my second in command?"

Arliss frowned, not believing he had to explain all this to the Slifer. "Think about it, boy. We are stuck here at the moment. Until we can figure out how to get ourselves home, we need to have a place to stay. And what better place then the other you's house. Syrus said it himself: This world's Jaden is gone. We can use his resources, find the spell I need to get us back. Me being second in command means I can keep a lot of heat off you so we can do our business in peace.." Arliss frowned. "But you need to begin actin' like a dark lord. No more being scared…they ain't gonna hurt you unless they realize you aren't Dark Jaden. I can fight off Syrus here, but if he gets enough friends, we are both dead. So don't screw his up for me boy, and begin actin' like you are in charge, you hear?"

Jaden gulped, but nodded. "Do…do you think this world's me is the one that killed those Obelisk duelists?"

"More likely it was Dark Syrus…but you gave the order, I'm sure." Arliss grabbed Jaden's arm, making him pause. "You want to protect those duelists? What better way then making sure these Shadow Knights don't hurt another person?"

That was enough to get Jaden motivated, the Slifer putting on his resolve face and hurrying to catch back up with Dark Syrus.

&&&

'Just play along.'

Those words echoed through Mayday's head as she entered the clearing, Dhmitri joining her. Nessa and the rest of the hunters were back at the mansion, listening in. Arlen had commanded them to stay put, citing that they couldn't blow his cover.

Finding the Queen of Obelisk Blue pacing around in short shorts and a sports bra was the last thing she had expected to find.

"Alexander?" She asked.

Alexis looked up. "Samantha?"

The Greek duelist put on her best smile. "Yea…all unbrainwashed and all. So…what happened?"

Arlen frowned. "I was using a spell to try and drain Arliss of his powers when Jaden showed up and interrupted me. It caused a vortex to open up and suck both him and Arliss away."

'Think she'll really buy that?'

'She's that stupid, May.' Arlen replied back in his head.

"What do we need to do?" Alexis asked. "How do we get Jaden back?"

Mayday could feel Nessa revving up to mind whammy Alexis for not including Arliss. She focused on calming her Queen, to keep her from acting too rashly.

Arlen turned to Dhmitri. "You bring what I asked?"

"Rams blood, some frog legs and as cliché as it is, an eye of a newt."

"Perfect." Arlen said, quickly moving to where the vortex had formed. He dug a small bowl shaped hole in the ground and began mixing the ingredients. "With this, I should be able to leap through different dimensions, hopefully picking up their trail." He quickly pricked his finger with a knife he had hidden in his shirtsleeve, letting his blood mix. This would allow him to track Arliss at least, then he'd worry about Jaden. "If I haven't returned in one week, I want you to place one hair…" He pulled a hair from his head. "…into the bowl here. The liquid will not be changed while the spell is in affect. This will call me back, and we can start again."

"Be careful Alex." Mayday said. She watched as he dipped his hand in the liquid and ran it along his sword discretely.

"I will…one week."

"One week." Mayday and Dhmitri echoed, Alexis looking on. Arlen Lockehart nodded…and summoned the vortex, leaping into it.

&&&

(In another world…)

"I know we said you could hang out in front of the stores…but would you at least keep it down?" The clerk shouted.

The two drug dealers frowned, the blonde beginning to talk rapid fire. "Come on man, we and Silent Bob are just trying to make ourselves a profit…and we are making these lame ass stores cool. Suave mother &#$ like us don't fall out of the sky!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All three of them turned just as Arlen appeared, smashing into the pavement.

"…big titted women don't fall out of the sky!"

&&&

"Don't gawk." Arliss warned, giving Jaden's side a good elbowing.

"But…look at it."

"Yes, it is big and red, I get it. You seen one, you've seen them all."

"But…it's so big!"

"Well stop drooling over it and lets keep goin'!"

Jaden nodded, but he still couldn't help but stare at the Slifer Red dorm. The building he knew so well was gone, in it's place a fortress. 3 stories tall, the building was made f red stone, it's windows thick and bullet proof. A moot surrounded it, the water from the river diverted to feed it. The cliff on which it sat now had twin water falls making it even harder to scale up from the ocean. Jaden and Arliss could feel eyes watching their every movement, and hoped that within the gates of this massive fortress there was the tools they would need to return home once more.

"Impressive." Arliss said aloud. "A bit smaller then I expected…but impressive."

Syrus frowned. "This is but one of our fortresses, Lockehart. We use this as a home base, but as our numbers grow, we will begin filling the satellite fortresses. Our hope is to have this entire island remade into a complete stronghold for the Knights in 2 years time."

Arliss nodded. "A modest goal. With the proper spells, one could have already made this place their own." He smirked. "But I forget, that is why Master Jaden has asked me to come…to improve upon your mistakes."

Dark Syrus was fuming, and about ready to kill the usurper to his position. But he knew it would do him no good…he needed to keep his calm and humor his master.

'Because the day will come when I have gathered enough power, Jaden. And then, thinks will be different. I will be the master…and you will be the lackey begging for crumbs. My days as your slave are coming to an end.'

'Fool.' Arliss thought. 'He doesn't even know how to shield his thoughts…he should have died months ago…this world's Jaden must be just as foolish as him. This will be easier then I thought.'

"Arliss." Jaden said. "Come along…we…uh…must meet with the rest of the Knights."

Arliss nodded, letting the scolding go past him. Good enough that Jaden was playing along.

The three of them entered the fortress, the gate slamming shut behind them. Like some medieval castle, the walls surrounded them, the light flickering off their features as they journeyed deeper into the home of the Knights. Locked doors stood silently on their right and left as they moved down the hall, their footsteps echoing forlornly. Jaden bit his lip, wishing he was better dressed for the occasion. He didn't look that 'evil' as it was normally…and now he was stuck wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He reached down, touching his deck box. He wished Winged Kuriboh was with him, but feared that Syrus…this version of Syrus…would be able to sense the duel spirit.

Arliss was so not impressed by the fortress. It was overdone, cliché…boring. And without magic, a shadow mage like himself could slaughter all inside in 3 minutes. A simple poison gas spell, and they would be gone.

Of course, he couldn't risk that…he didn't know how things worked here.

"Through here." Syrus said, lowering his sunglasses. He held the door for Jaden, only to let it slip as Arliss passed. The Rare Hunter caught it right before it bashed his head. "So sorry, Lockehart."

Arliss held up his hand, summoning dark flames that engulfed his fingers. "Try me…I will burn your eyes out, bitch." He grinned, then moved into the room, standing next to Jaden as he took in the common room.

The room was decorated like the rest of the fortress: Cold, impersonal, and boring as all get out. A few black leather chairs, a table, red rug and a fireplace filled the space. Arliss was surprised there were no suits of armor, with the way these people decorated.

"Master Jaden. You have returned." A voice called out from one of the chairs. Jaden and Arliss both turned and watched as another duelist stepped towards them. His hair was cut short and greasy. He had a neatly trimmed beard, which he kept tugging with his fingers. Over his left eye, he wore an eyepatch. His arms were muscular, and on his right bicep he sported a tattoo that proudly proclaimed his name in cursive font:

Bastion Misawa.

"So Star Trek was right…" Arliss whispered under his breath.

"That…that I have." Jaden said, trying to keep himself from stammering. It was freaky staring at this bastion, who looked like some strange soldier of fortune. "And…I have brought a new duelist…"

"Yes." Syrus muttered. "A new second-in-command."

"Is that so?" Bastion said smugly. "What can you do?" He questioned Arliss. "Strategist? Strong man? Assassin?"

"Mage." Arliss said, allowing his eyes to glow black as his aura flared up. "I'm here to bring some true power to you."

"Is that so?" Bastion asked, intrigued. "What sort of spells can you do?"

Arliss smirked. "You are familiar with Kas?"

"Of course." Syrus stated.

"I can summon an army of them…with the proper spell book."

"An army?" Bastion asked. "How large?"

"Depends on the spell and supplies. I imagine with all of us workin' together…" He smiled, his grin more like that of a wolf. "…we could take out North America in a day."

"A day?" Jaden questioned, surprised that Arliss might have such power.

"Give or take a few hours." Arliss replied.

"Good!" Another voice cried out. "Maybe we could get some decent grub then! I'm sick of this rice shit."

The 4 young men turned towards the other door, watching as an incredibly obese teen entered the room, propelled by a rascal scooter. His massive bulk was barely covered by the tight fitting clothing he wore, and it was a struggle for him to pass through the archway without becoming stuck. His face was so chubby that it made his words become muffled, and hid his eyes. The obese duelist looked over at Arliss, his fat lips turning up in a sneer. "Who is this skinny asshole?"

"Arliss Lockehart. And who would you be…Shamu?"

'Shamu' glared at him. "I'm Chummly Huffington! You'd best remember it."

"Chummly…ah yes, your that fat ass that got stuck in the McDonalds last week, right?"

"It was a Burger King!"

Arliss raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards Jaden. "And here I was just guessin'!"

"Jeez Chummly…" Jaden blurted out. "You got fat!"

Chummly frowned. "I only gained 30 pounds since you left."

"In what, each ass cheek?" Arliss quipped. He held up his hand. "Bastion, high five." The British duelist chuckled and high-fived him.

"Chummly, even Master Jaden has seen that you're becoming a tub of useless lard. There is no room in the Shadow Knights for someone that doesn't pull their weight."

"A steamroller couldn't pull his weight." Arliss snickered. Bastion burst into laughter, and Jaden tried his best not to smile.

"You're lucky I don't smack your ass." Chummly warned.

"Would be the first piece of ass you've gotten all year."

"I turn down girls left and right!"

"Your only girls are your left and right."

"Burn." Bastion laughed hysterically. "God, where did you find this guy, Master Jaden?"

"He found me plowing your mother, Bastion. I like charity work." Arliss said, sitting down and kicking up his feet. When Bastion began to laugh again, Arliss smiled. 'Oh yea…too easy.'

"Enough…" Syrus said. "Master Jaden…we are not here t make fun of Chummly, are we?"

"No…of course not." Jaden said. He moved towards a chair, deciding to stick close to Arliss. If things got hairy, he would rather have his unlikely ally right by to protect him. "Tell me…what has happened since I last talk to you Sy?"

Syrus nodded, moving to join the group. "Princeton and his band of thieves continue to try and stand up to us. We were forced to take…drastic action in order to eliminate the direct threat."

"The Obelisk Dorm…" Jaden said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Yes…I know you had hoped to make it a new fortress…but when we discovered they had left part of the structure unguarded, we thought it wise to take them out in one swoop."

"A wise move." Arliss said. "Very wise…right Master Jaden?"

"uh…yea, very wise." Jaden licked his lips, shifting uneasily. "What else?"

Bastion took over. "We are still looking for Dr. Crowler…he and the Shadow Riders managed to escape the blast, as we are sure Princeton did as well. Our enemies have united…which has left us to fortify ourselves and wait for the hammer to drop." He looked over at Arliss. "perhaps your mage will be able to help with that."

Arliss nodded. "I need a spell book…"

"We have one." Syrus said. "Our most powerful spell book…the Diary of Marik." Arliss' eyes lit up. "You have heard of it?"

"Yes…" Arliss said, everything beginning to add up. "Yes I have."

"What is going on in here?" A voice called out, once more the men turning towards the door. "What is….Master Jay!"

Before Jaden could react, a squealing, grinning woman ran to him, grabbing his face in a hard, hard kiss. Jaden's eyes went wide as the woman forced his mouth open, jamming her tongue practically down his throat. When she finally pulled away he gasped for breath, the woman however frowning.

"Is something wrong…normally you kiss me harder."

"Master Jaden has had a rough day, Lex." Syrus said, yanking her away from Jaden. "You would be wise to control…"

Syrus' words were cut off when he found Arliss holding him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. The King of the Rare Hunters glared at him in anger.

"Touch her again and I will kill you myself." He snarled. He threw Syrus into a wall, grinning as he watched the body bounce. "First new rule…women are off limits."

Jaden only barely noticed Arliss' command, still staring at Dark Alexis. Lex, as Syrus called her, resembled Alexis with some major changes. First, her hair was much longer. Second, her lips were fuller and eyes more sultry.

Third, her breasts were at least 3 sizes larger, almost to porn star size. And they were on full display. She wore a modified black and red slifer jacket, the neck plunging so low and wide that Jaden could almost see her nipples. Her long legs were shown of by her micro mini skirt, and her ass would make any rapper sit up and beg.

"Master Jaden are you…" Arliss froze as he turned, staring at Alexis in as much shock as Jaden. But his eyes did not lock in on her breasts, or legs, or face. No, both of them were looking at her tummy, exposed by the jacket.

Her 7-months pregnant belly.

"…go Evil Jaden." Arliss whispered.


	48. A Brave New World Part 3

"Where is he!?!"

Darkness surrounded him. Bundled up tightly behind some blankets, not even gathering the nerve to look out the slits of the closet. He didn't dare move, his breath shallow as he stared out into the black that surrounded him fully.

"I don't know…" A woman said angrily. "I ain't the damn boy's keeper! He's your son!"

"Its your job to know where the little bastard is!" The man screamed. The boy cringed as he heard his father smack his mother hard, the woman screaming in pain. "Why doesn't any one do what they're suppose to!?!"

"AAAA!"

The little boy bit his lip, body shaking as he heard his father kick his mother over and over again.

"You don't back talk me, you &ing bitch!"

"Dad, stop it! You're killin' her!"

"You talking back to me?" SMACK! "I'll teach you to talk back to me!"

The little boy began to sob softly as his brother cried out in agony, his mother's whimpers echoing in the boy's ears. His brother's body fell to the ground with a thud as his father moved away.

"When I get back, I am going to deal with that little moron…"

"I'm going to kill you."

Everything seemed to freeze, growing quiet as the little boy's brother rose up.

"What did you say?"

"I'm going to kill you." The brother said, his voice dark and sinister.

The father laughed. "I would love to see you try." A door slammed shut, leaving the house silent.

"Come on out Arnold." The little boy remained still, until his brother finally opened the door and carried the 8 year old out of the closet. "Don't look." His brother commanded. "Don't look…"

But he did look, letting out a sob as he saw their mother lying on the ground, clutching her swollen tummy. Blood was leaking from her stomach where their father's steel tipped boots had crashed into the vulnerable flesh, and their mother was whimpering in agony.

"no…" Arnold sobbed. "Mama…Alex, the baby…the baby…"

"Don't look." His brother said said, dragging his brother's head to his shoulder and hugging him tight. "Don't look little brother…" Alexander Milo's voice grew dark again. "We're going to kill him Arnold…for Tasha. We're going to kill him for Tasha."

&&&

"ARLISS!"

Arliss Lockehart's eyes snapped open, his breathing erratic. Above him, he could see Jaden Yuki's face in jumbo vision and upside-down. Glaring at him, the King of the Rare Hunters shifted to his side.

"Leave me alone and let me sleep."

"You were screaming."

"I do that when I am dreaming about banging my fiancé. Scream even more when I actually do her."

"Ew."

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "Now that explains a lot…you and Syrus Brokeback Mountain Buddies?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Why the hell are you in my room? Shouldn't you be snuggling up to Alexis?"

Jaden frowned. "No thanks. Too creepy."

"What, Jaden doesn't have a thing for preggos?" Jaden looked at him, confused. "Been spendin' too much time with Cassandra. Now then, what do you want?"

"Shouldn't we begin hunting for this diary, so we can get back home?"

Arliss nodded, rubbing his neck. He'd only gotten in 2 hours of sleep, which was average for him but still felt like too little after the day he had had. Sitting up, he cracked his neck as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Let's get going then."

"Where are you going?"

Arliss and Jaden's heads snapped towards the door, staring as Alexis entered the room. She was wearing a black teddy, barely hidden by the silk robe that hung from her shoulders. Her tummy was sticking out proudly, and occasionally she would run a finger over the taunt skin.

"Uh…out." Jaden said. "I'm allowed to do that…because I'm the Master here, and all the knights need to listen to me. So, go back to bed while me and Arliss…go out."

"Ok." Alexis said rather chipper. "Just one more thing…" Her eyes glowed back and the door slammed shut behind her. "Who are you and what have you done with my Jaden?"

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "Now this will be interesting."

&&&

"Dude, throwing that &er into the portal!"

Arlen was gripping a lamppost as Jay and Bob tugged on him, trying their best to remove him. The Rare Hunter did not trust the new vortex that had opened up, and would have preferred to wait and do some spells to determine if he wanted to go through it. But unfortunately, he found himself now dealing with two stoners that seemed to think he was the best thing to offer the hole in space.

"No!" Arlen screamed as Silent Bob ripped him free and tossed him towards the portal. "I'll get you for this Shueller Bub!"

&&&

"AAAAAAAA!!!!"

Arlen groaned, rubbing his head. "Son of a bitch!" He rose to his knees, looking around at his new surroundings. He was caged in by tall futuristic buildings, air ships floating overhead and the sounds of life all around him. The Rare Hunter frowned, slowly rising to his feet. "Where the hell…"

"Freeze!"

Arlen slowly turned his head, taking in the battalion of Clone Troopers that now had their guns pointed right at him. His eyes continued to wander their ranks, until he came upon the leader. The man that had been heading off to kill the younglings right when Arlen appeared from the sky.

"Manakin Skywacker, I presume?" Arlen asked, standing up. "Or, should I call you Mastervader?"

Anakin glared at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yea." Arlen said with a sneer. "The asshole that ruined the whole Saga. Seriously, C-3PO looks more life-like then you."

"Blast him!" The Clone Troopers yelled.

Rolling his eyes, Arlen held up his hand, catching the blasts and sending them back, leveling several rows of Clone Troopers. Raising his hand up, he called out his Shadow Saber. The weapon flew to his palm, igniting as he brought it up into a lightsaber grip.

"Let's hurry up, I want to go over to Padme's and show her how a real man pleases a woman." He smirked. "Let's dance, you whiny bitch."

&&&

"How did you know?"

Alexis looked up at Jaden from her place on the bed, a smile crossing her features. "I could feel it. My Jaden…he…he has the aura. You don't have it." She glanced over at Arliss. "You have a different one though…"

"So, Dark Jaden did teach some of you people somethin'." Arliss said.

"Don't call him that." Alexis said.

"What, Dark Jaden?" Alexis glared at him. "Try it little girl…I will have you knocked out in an instant."

"Would people stop fighting so we can figure out what to do?" Jaden asked with a groan.

Arliss and Alexis looked over at the Slifer duelist before turning back to each other. "Is your Jaden this impatient?" Arliss asked.

"No…not really…" Alexis said softly. "But he does have a point…why don't you start from the beginning…like who you two are?"

Arliss nodded. "My name is Arliss Lockehart, and this, in fact, Jaden Yuki. Only, this Jaden is not from your world…and neither am I. We are travelers from another dimension, dropped here by accident by a malfunctioning spell."

"I am guessing in your world…things are different?"

"Quite." Arliss said, deciding to lay out the whole story. "In our world, it was not Jaden Yuki that discovered the Diary of Marik, but me. I used the magic within to transform myself into shadow mage, and spent 6 years training. Afterwards, I came to this academy, where I began to recruit rare hunters to join my cause."

"And your cause would be?" Alexis asked.

"Murder, mayhem and destruction to name a few."

"A game plan I can get behind." Jaden gave Alexis a look. "What? I'm evil."

"Three cheers to that, darlin'." Arliss said. "Jaden, why don't you tell her a little about your life."

Jaden looked up, still a bit startled by this Alexis' attitude towards Arliss. She had calmly endorsed all sorts of crimes without batting an eyelash, and that truly disturbed Jaden.

'What did that dream version of Arliss say?' Jaden thought, remembering the vision he had received during Syrus' duel with Vera Amarillo. 'I could be the villain…could this have been the warning? Could I be like this too, if I allowed myself to let go? Could I become the new Arliss?'

"Boy!" Arliss snarled, snapping his fingers. "Wake up!"

Alexis' eyes grew wide at the way Arliss behaved around Jaden. The King of Rare Hunters didn't miss the look, and filed that under 'Things to ask in a little bit'.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Jaden began to tell Alexis all about his life. The shadow mage version of Jaden's friend listened on in interest as he described his life in detail, from the moment he got the E-Heroes, to his coming to the Academy, to his relationships with the gang.

"And you and your Alexis?" She asked.

"Just friends." Jaden said.

Arliss rolled his eyes. "And I'm Scarlet O'Hara." Jaden frowned, confused. "Does your Jaden act so stupid?"

Alexis shifted uneasily. "Jaden is perfect." She said quickly.

"ooookay." Arliss said slowly. "Why…why don't you run by us the differences in your world, darlin'?"

Alexis nodded. "My Jaden…he found he Diary of Marik around the same time you did. He used it to become strong in shadow magic, but he didn't train as hard as you did. Instead, he used it to overwhelm his opponents and become a terror on the dueling field. Dr. Crowler heard about him and brought him into the Academy, but after a month, Jaden was demoted to Slifer for talking back." Alexis paused, thinking. "It was that time that I began to fall for him…the old me, that is. He asked me out, we went on a date…and then he used his powers to remake me into this new, better form."

"He did it without consent?" Arliss asked.

"Of course…"

"So he raped you." Arliss snarled.

"Of course not…"

"He raped you…" His fist tightened. 'I am going to kill that son of a…'

Alexis shook her head. "It was for the best! He taught me how to use my magic…he convinced me it was better to move to his dorm. When my friends began asking questions, he killed them so they wouldn't bother me!" She grinned at them. "He takes care of me."

"I've heard this story before." Arliss said quietly, his rage building.

"Go on." Jaden said quickly.

"Well, after we moved in, he began recruiting the other knights, and they staged a coup one night…about 4 months ago. Blew up the Ra Yellow dorm, killed most of the duelists. Got rid of the Slifers too, because he felt they were weak. Even killed off Chancellor Shepard, so we could control the academy."

Arliss nodded. "Violent little bugger then."

"Alexis…what about your family…your brother?"

"My brother?" Alexis asked, confused.

"Atticus."

"I don't have a brother." Alexis said, not understanding. "And parents…"

"Where do you think you came from?" Arliss asked.

"I…I don't know. Jaden told me…"

"Did he do this?" Arliss roared in frustration. "Did he tamper with your head!?!"

Alexis looked down at her shoes. "It was for the best…I remember being sad…and then I wasn't…"

Arliss closed his eyes tight. Jaden looked at him, voicing the fact neither would say. "He killed them…and then erased your memories?"

"I don't know…" She said. "It doesn't matter though!" She added quickly. "Jaden made it better…"

"Does he hit you?" Arliss asked. Alexis' eyes grew wide, and Arliss gritted his teeth. "Let me see your stomach."

"I…I…"

"Let me see it." Arliss commanded, standing up. His mind was raising, his fears telling him not to confirm what his heart knew.

"No…"

"Alexis." Jaden said softly, realizing with growing horror what Arliss was getting at. As a child of a poor family…he'd had his run in with abuse. "Do it."

Alexis was unable to deny Jaden…even if this one wasn't hers. Doing as they commanded, she stuck out her stomach, letting Arliss feel. The young woman whimpered as Arliss ran his fingers along her ribs. Jaden got over the bashfulness he felt at having an almost nude Alexis in the room and pulled back the silk robe…revealing a nasty black bruise.

"2 broken ribs." Arliss said, his voice trembling. "Did he kick you?" Alexis squeezed her eyes shut. "Did he…"

"I…I couldn't please him right…I didn't…in bed…I have to, it's my duty…I have to please him…"

"Because if you don't, he is allowed to beat you?" Arliss asked.

"I deserved it!" Alexis screamed, pulling her robe back around her. "I deserved it for being bad." She looked over at Arliss and Jaden. "Tomorrow we'll get the diary so you two can go back to your dimension. You can't be here when Jaden returns." Before either man could stop her, Alexis ran from the room.

Jaden and Arliss exchanged a look.

"We're not leaving." Arliss said softly, unable to hide the emotion in his voice. "We need to save her." He closed his eyes. 'I didn't save you Tasha…but I can save both of them.'

Jaden nodded his head, the smile wiped off his face and a grim look in his place. His anger at his Dark Half boiled his blood, and he was pleased Arliss had broached what he was ready to say. "Took the words right out of my mouth…but how?" He added.

"Leave that too me." Arliss said coldly. "Leave that too me."

&&&

"Oh, by the gods…"

Arlen smirked as he pulled on his shirt. He could feel the portal getting ready to open once more, and was glad he had been given the time to live out this little fantasy. 'Besides,' He thought, 'Mayday did let me put her on our cheatin' list'. Glancing over at the bed, he watched as Padme lay there, sated.

"Never…like that…"

"Figured." Arlen said. "Annie always seemed to be a wham, bam, thank you man type to me." He grabbed his sword and moved towards the window, watching the vortex as it grew larger.

Padme gasped for air. "How…how can I go back to…Annie…"

"Oh, don't worry, you can't." Arlen said, wiping some blood from his Shadow Saber. "I'd try that Captain of yours…one sec." Arlen pulled out a detonator, pressing down the button and watching as the newly made Imperial Palace exploded. Grinning as he felt the tremors of the dark side flow from Palpatine's death, the Rare Hunter turned to the Senator. "Once you go black, after all…"

Leaving the suggestion hang, Arlen leapt into the vortex.

&&&

"I'm not seeing anything…J'onn, are you sure the disturbance was here?"

"I am sure." The Martian said. "Just keep looking. Once we have someone available, we will send you backup."

"Thanks." Clicking off her comlink, the woman moved through the jungle, keeping her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

'Like the giant portal above me!' She thought, leaping out of the way as a blast of energy fired from it. The warrioress crouched, ready to attack, when a man emerged from the rip in space.

"By Hera…" Wonder Woman said. "Are you from New Genesis…a New God?"

Arlen Lockehart grinned. "Not quite…"

&&&

(The Next Day)

"You need what?" Syrus asked.

"The Diary of Marik." Alexis said. "Master Jaden and Master Arliss need it to perform the protection spell.

Syrus grumbled something about Jaden being too lazy to grab it himself, stalking out of the room. Alexis nodded to Jaden and Arliss, then went off to gather the supplies they said they needed for the spell.

"Are you sure about this?" Jaden asked.

"It will mask her from all magic. Then, all we have to do is transport her away. I'll set a bomb up, and as soon as Jaden arrives, boom!" Arliss grinned. "Goodbye Mr. Asshole."

Jaden nodded. "And she will be safe?"

"Pissed, but safe. I am sending her to Marik Ishtar…as much as I hate the man for letting Moto disband the first hunters, he should have the wisdom to protect her from your Dark Self if he survives to explosion. They'll de-brainwash her…"

"Will this work?" Alexis asked, holding up a bowl.

"Of course love…" Arliss said.

"Here's the book, Master Jaden." Syrus said with a barely concealed sneer. "I will leave you to your…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!!"

Arliss, Jaden, Syrus and Alexis all turned to find a new man standing in the main room. His long, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were hard and menacing, his face cold. He wore a black Slifer blazer with red trim, and a dark duel disk hung on his arm. He looked at all of them in anger, body trembling as shadow realm magic began to pour off his body like waves. Arliss shoved Alexis behind him.

"Evil Jaden, I presume?" Arliss asked, before leaping at him, his own black magic activating.


	49. A Brave New World Part 4

"Jaden." Alexis whispered, looking over at the Master of the Shadow Knights. Arliss and Jaden looked on in amusement and shock respectively. For Arliss, it was strange to see someone transformed by the powers of the shadow realm when he had not had a hand in the process. His mind looked over this dark version of Jaden, trying to decide if this is what would have happened if he had used his powers on his Jaden.

'The look is a bit cliché. Screams "I'm evil" a bit too much. Granted, this Jaden has shown he loves to play the stereotype full tilt though.' Arliss nodded. 'Personally prefer my style of sexy yet dangerous. Would have buffed him up, made him cut that damn hair…and an attitude adjustment.'

Jaden stared at his dark counterpart, mind reeling as he tried to process everything. It was startling enough to see himself standing there. But this…evil version of himself, it only served to creep him out even more. 'Maybe because he resembles the figure I saw in that dream.' He thought to himself, inspecting Dark Jaden. 'Right down to the bad haircut…'

"Dude, who cut your hair, a blind monkey?"

Arliss and Alexis turned slowly to stare at Jaden.

"…Jaden, shut up would ya?" Arliss snarled. He turned back to Dark Jaden, his mind working quickly. "Imposter!"

"What?" Dark Jaden asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya'll heard me, he's an imposter, a fake sent by…our enemies to trick us! Syrus, kill him!"

Syrus looked at Jaden, then Dark Jaden, then Jaden again. "Uh…"

"Are you that stupid, Syrus?" Dark Jaden snapped, striding forward. "You think that scrawny little boy over there is me?"

"Hey, I'm not scrawny!" Jaden shouted.

"Did I not tell you to shut up?" Arliss asked.

"ENOUGH!" Dark Jaden roared, his aura bursting to the forefront. Glaring at all of them, he walked over to Arliss and tapped on the diary. "I want to know right now why this boy is here and why this mage is holding my diary."

Alexis shifted uneasily. "They claimed to be you and a new Knight, Master Jaden." She lowered her head quickly when Dark Jaden locked eyes with her. "We all believed it…"

"We did not!" Syrus exclaimed. "I always knew they were liars, Master Jaden. But Alexis, she pushed so hard, claiming that boy was you, Master Jaden…she was in his room, his bed…"

"She was not!" Jaden shouted.

"Restrain them!"

Chummly and Bastion, who had entered the room at Dark Jaden's appearance, quickly moved to grab Arliss and Jaden, holding them still. Arliss had just enough time to tuck Marik's diary into his jacket pocket as Chummly's fat fingers grabbed onto his wrists. Arliss did not struggle, bidding his time and hoping to learn more about this Dark Jaden before making his move.

"Syrus, you want a little chap stick? Kissing your Master's ass must really hurt your lips." Arliss sneered. "I can get some from Chummly…figure he must use a ton on his thighs to keep them from chaffing.

"Shut up." Chummly replied, twisting Arliss arm.

Arliss looked back at him, eyes flashing black. "When I get a moment…I am going to kill you. Just want you to know that, Tubba Blubba." Chummly gripped his wrist tighter. "Lay off, that's my arm, not your dick. Why don't you just shove off and do the truffle shuffle and the adults can talk about this."

"Truffle Shuffle, I say, that's from the Goonies, no?"

"Bastion." Dark Jaden warned. The Master of the Shadow Knights turned to Jaden, looking him over carefully. "You are me, aren't you? Another version…a more pathetic version I image, but one nonetheless."

Jaden frowned. "How are you calling pathetic? What have you done that's so great?"

Dark Jaden chuckled. "Boy, I am the man that has taken control of this academy. I have slaughtered my enemies like cattle, and I have brought the elite to their knees. I am the scourge of the duelist academy!"

"And you call that great?" Jaden asked. "You've destroyed lives, destroyed the academy…all for your ego? That's great!?!"

"Yes." Dark Jaden replied. "Yes it is." He turned towards Alexis, eyes flashing slight as he moved towards her. The young woman backed away, trembling slightly as Jaden reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. "You honestly thought this fool was me?"

"I…"

"Or, perhaps you felt that it would be ok for you to take another into our bed, if that other was a smaller…more submissive version of myself?"

"I didn't…"

Did I ask you to speak?!?" Jaden screamed, his hand balling into a fist. He lashed out, striking Alexis and sending her to the ground. The young woman cried out as Dark Jaden stomped down on her hand. "You have proven to be nothing but trouble. Since the day I made you, you have disappointed me! And now, I have to know that my blood runs with yours in our bastard offspring?" The Shadow Knight sneered and aimed a kick right for Alexis' stomach. "Maybe I should put it out of its misery."

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dark Jaden turned in time to see Arliss break free of Chummly, his aura exploding brightly. He let out a war cry as he grabbed the large duelist's arms, ripping them from their sockets. Arliss didn't stop though, leaping forward and tackling Dark Jaden, his shadow magic crackling as he laid into him, delivering a series of punches before he turned to gave a double whammy to Syrus and Bastion.

Jaden struggled free of the stunned Bastion, rushing over to Alexis and helping her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"I…"

"Alexis, run!" Arliss screamed, dodging a punch from Dark Jaden. "We'll hold them off, you run girl." Alexis looked at him in shock. "GO!"

Deep within Alexis, the tiny part of her heart that had been left unchanged by Dark Jaden flared up. It screamed for her to protect her child, at all costs…even from its father. Racing away, Alexis left the fortress, the sounds of her Jaden and Arliss battling echoing through her ears.

&&&

"Ok…let's see…" Arlen took a list from his wallet and began to mark things off. "Padme, check. Wonder Woman, check. Sydney Bristow…double check. The…entire cast of the Golden Girls?" Arlen took in a deep breath. "Ha ha, Mayday. Ha ha." The Guardian of the Hunters looked around the tower he was in. "Ok, let's figure out where I am…and who I might get next on my list…"

"Garsh!"

Arlen's head whipped around…and watched as Donald and Goofy ambled around the corner. He looked up at the sky. "Really, a Disney cartoon?"

"Come on Donald…we have to find the Key!"

The Guardian smirked, holding out his Shadow Saber. Focusing, he made the blade extend…then transformed the end of it to resemble the head of a key. Nodding, he rushed towards the two characters.

"You lookin' for a key?" Arlen asked. "Well boys, I got just the key for ya." He held out his shadow saber. "Behold, a keyblade."

Donald frowned, raising a finger to poke the weapon. "That doesn't look like any keyblade I've seen!"

Arlen frowned. "It's special…like the kid in the helmet."

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Nothin'. Fact remains though, boys, that I am the wielder of the keyblade, so I am the one that will help you defeat the gutless."

"Heartless." Donald said.

"Whatever." Arlen replied, twirling his weapon. "First things first…I think we need to get off this world and go find my…er…friends. Yea. If only we had a ship that could travel to different worlds."

"Well garsh, we have one!" Goofy said with a grin.

"Do you?" Arlen asked, his very tone so silky that the serpent that had tempted Eve would be jealous. "Might I see it, boys?"

&&&

"Nostu Torino!"

Dark Jaden leapt away as Arliss sent a wave of black energy right at him. The energy attack managed to rip apart one of the walls, leaving a wide opening to the outside. Arliss was already grabbing his shadow star, letting it fly. Dark Jaden cried out as the weapon struck him in the chest, cutting him deep.

"Waptorius Nit!"

Arliss' eyes doubled as Dark Jaden used his own attack, hitting him and sending the Rare Hunter crashing through the wall, tumbling out of the fortress and into the moot. He emerged after a moment, encased in a bubble of dark energy, waving for Dark Jaden to face him.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Dark Syrus were going at it. Or, more correctly put, Jaden was running from Syrus as fast as he could as the Shadow Knight sent wave after wave of shadow attacks at him.

"WHOA!" Jaden cried out, skidding to try and keep himself from falling into the moot. Unfortunately, Syrus had been too close, and the two tumbled in. Jaden popped up from the water, swimming as hard as he could as Arliss and his dark counterpart continued to wage war upon each other. "Arliss!" Jaden screamed as he pulled himself onto shore, Syrus at his heels. There was no doubt, no time to consider that he was calling for a man many would consider his enemy.

He knew Arliss was his only hope.

The Rare Hunter was next to him in a second, guarding him as Dark Jaden approached, Syrus joining him.

"You would protect this mortal? You are like us, an Immortal, a shadow mage. Why do you save him?"

"I save him because I still have a heart." Arliss said "And I have honor. That's why I'm nothin' like you two fakes."

Syrus glared. "Fakes? You call us fakes?"

"If the shoe fits." Arliss said. "You claim you have power…you're nothin' more then children playing with their father's gun. You have the raw strength, none of the trainin'. That makes you fakes."

"ENOUGH!" Dark Jaden screamed, powering up for a final blast. "I'll show you power!"

"Bring it." Arliss challenged, getting his own energy ready.

The two mages opened fire.

&&&

'I should have stayed with Jaden.'

Alexis looked up from the tree she had been tied to, towards the group of ragged Obelisk duelists that surrounded her. She had run right into them, and the group, still obviously pissed she and Jaden had blown up their dorm, had promptly grabbed her.

"She will be the perfect bait!" Chazz Princeton sneered, twirling his gun. "Jaden and the Shadow Knights will come blazing in to save her, then we cut them down like a mower cuts grass!"

The Obelisks all laughed, and Alexis rolled her eyes. Like Jaden would be that stupid.

"But before hand, what do you think we should do with her Chazz?" One asked.

"Yea, Chazz." Another said

Chazz grinned. "Well…no harm in having a little fun with her!" He walked over and began to tug viciously on blazer. "Come on, let's see if Jaden's slut can still put out…"

"I wouldn't do that."

Everyone turned to see a new player enter the clearing, his brown hair billowing in the breeze, his eyes flickering black.

"And who would you be?" Chazz demanded.

"The name is Arlen Lockehart." He powered up his shadow saber. Alexis' eyes grew wide at the name 'Lockehart'. "And I have waited a long time to kill you, Princeton."

&&&

Arliss gritted his teeth, forcing his part of the blast forward. It reminded him of the cartoon shows, when the hero and villain would both attack with their lasers, shoving one another back and forth until finally, one would gain the advantage. Only this time, Arliss knew that it wouldn't be a comic flying-through-the-air ride for him. He needed to win.

Dark Jaden plated his feet, pushing back as he felt his powers slide through his hands and into the attack., 'Only a few more…'

"AAAAAAAA!"

Dark Jaden grinned as the blast hit Arliss, causing him to fall to the ground. Steam rose from his body as the Rare Hunter stood up, glaring as the Shadow Knight approached him.

"Now who's…"

"I invoke the right of challenge."

Dark Jaden froze, staring down at Arliss in terror. The Rare Hunter's words echoed through his skull, chilling his blood. 'There is no way. Only I…'

"What are you talking about?" Syrus asked, annoyed.

Arliss smirked. "You didn't tell them?" He turned to Syrus. "The Shadow Master Tempus, in the year 103 B.C. set forth that all Shadow Mages can be challenged for their domains under the Right of Challenge. To fail to accept is to allow yourself to be smited by your own powers."

"Anyone?" Syrus asked, sending a murderous gaze at Dark Jaden.

"Anyone."

"Well, I invoke the right of aid. Shadow Master Vladus in 1127 A.D. set that any Shadow Mage may ask for aid during their duel. I chose Syrus."

"I will also invoke the right of aid and chose Jaden Yuki. Bring us our duel disks."

"Bastion!" Dark Jaden shouted. The British duelist hurried over, bringing his and Chummly's duel disks. Arliss grimaced at the disk, sticky with chocolate and…what he prayed was Bavarian Cream. "Joy." He muttered, throwing the disk in the water. "I want Alexis' duel disk."

Bastion looked towards Dark Jaden, who nodded. After a moment, Arliss was sporting a new duel disk, his deck inserted.

'Good thing I had the Hunters make up my new cards first.' Arliss thought. 'Time to see how these babies do in a real battle.'

"Get your game on!" Jaden cried, activating his disk.

Dark Jaden and Syrus frowned. "Is he always this stupid?" Syrus asked.

"every day." Arliss muttered, before he began to look over his hand carefully. He would have to play this game as close to the vest as he could. Dueling against Shadow Riders and students was one thing…but other shadow mages, one of whom had as much raw power as him? That would make things a lot tougher.

"I will summon Mataza the Zapper, in attack mode." He said calmly. On his side of the field, the green armored samurai appeared, sword ready. "And I end my turn."

Syrus grinned as he flicked out his cards. "Let's see…I'll start by special summoning my Cyber Dragon to the field!"

Jaden's jaw dropped as the massive mech monster appeared behind Syrus, letting out a roar. "That's one of Zane's cards!"

Syrus looked up at the sky, appearing to be wistful. "Of course it is. Ah, I always think of my dear brother when I play this card…" A dark smile grew on his face as he held up the card. Arliss' eyes narrowed as he took in the dark stains on the Cyber Dragon. "Maybe it's because his bloods still on it."

"Son of a bitch." Arliss whispered.

Dark Jaden laughed. "Syrus, isn't that what Zane said, right before you shot him?"

"Called me a bastard."

"Oh yea."

Jaden stared at Syrus. "You killed Zane…your own brother? But…he loved you!"

Syrus chuckled. "So? I've killed a lot of people that loved me…going to kill a lot of people that love you."

"Not if we stop you first." Arliss challenge. "First your move."

"Gladly. Now, I am still allowed to normal summon a monster, so I will bring out Cyber Hound!" As Syrus slammed the card onto his duel disk, the ground began to roll and rumble. As a crack formed, smoke poured out all around him, until the Cyber Hound burst forth. The monster was a giant 3 headed-hound, plated with silver metal, The beast took a step forward, all three of its blunt stubby heads glaring at Jaden and Arliss before it issued a bellow. (Atk: 2400, Def: 2300)

"Whoa." Jaden whispered. "That sure is…big."

"Try to sound less excited, Jaden!" Arliss snarked. "Now, make your move…and please, let it be something that will kill one of those things!"

Jaden nodded, drawing. "Ok…get ready for this! I will summon Sparkman to the field!"

As the light hero appeared, Arliss' face fell. "That's your key card?"

Jaden shrugged. "It's one of my best monsters."

Dark Jaden glared at Arliss. "Don't insult the Sparkman…that monster is good enough…I think I will duplicate it! Come forth, Sparkman!" Jaden and Arliss looked back at each other in surprise by the move. Neither had expected Dark Jaden to still use the E-heroes. Something about Heroes and the Shadow Knight didn't mash up right.

As the second Sparkman appeared, Dark Jaden chuckled. "But of course…as Arliss pointed out, Sparkman isn't that strong of a monster. Which is why I will activate this card: Shadow District!"

Jaden and Arliss looked around them buildings began to rise from the ground, thick clouds of smoke rolling from smoke stacks and the ground below them becoming a cracked and dirty sidewalk. The buildings were run down, windows shattered, walls covered with graffiti. Somewhere, the duelists could hear a police siren ringing.

"Behold, the Shadow District. The dark underbelly of the world. It is here that a different hero lives, a more powerful hero." Dark Jaden grinned as he held out his hand. "I will now activate Shadow District's first effect: I can sacrifice one Elemental Hero from my side of the field to special summon from my fusion deck a new hero, a special hero! Behold, Shadow Hero Sparkman!"


	50. A Brave New World Part 5

The Sparkman let out a cry as he flashed, his armor shifting. When the lightshow died down, there stood a new Sparkman. Arms and legs wee covered in blood red tights, the upper body armor white. His hands crackling with energy, the Shadow Hero glared at Jaden.

"You're move."

Jaden looked over at his dark counterpart. "What…what have you done to him?"

"Just a little improvement!" Dark Jaden said. "Just like me, my Sparkman is now filled with the power of darkness, transformed into a stronger, better form."

"He's a monster." Jaden whispered.

Arliss frowned. "Hey, no need to insult the other monsters." The Rare Hunter glared at Dark Jaden. "He's far worse then that."

"I think it's cute that the supposed bad guy is really a bleeding heart." Syrus sneered.

"I'll show you what a bad guy can do boys." Arliss stated, drawing a card. "I'll summon my Ka to the field, Strike Ninja!" A dark aura formed around Arliss, pulling away and taking the form of the Strike Ninja. The black assassin twirled his daggers, looking right at the Shadow Hero. "And now, I will attack your Shadow Hero with Shift Assassin Strike!"

The Strike Ninja nodded, leaping into the air and firing off one of his daggers. The Sparkman on Dark Jaden's field looked on in surprise, the dagger piercing him. But while he did grunt, he did not fall.

"Allow me to reveal my Shadow District's second effect: By discarding one card, I can save my Sparkman. My monster is safe, and I only loss 100 lifepoints." (Dark Jaden-3900)

"And you've left yourself open to attack!" Syrus called out. "Cyber Hound…"

"Not so fast!" Arliss shouted, holding up a card. "I don't believe I said I was done with my turn. I am going to activate a spell card."

"Fine!" Syrus shouted. "Doesn't matter. Cyber Hound, attack! Cyber Stomp!"

The hell hound let out a bellow as it rushed the Strike Ninja, rearing up to strike him. But just as it was ready to lower the proverbial hammer…

…the ninja and the samurai were gone.

"What?!?" Syrus exclaimed.

Arliss looked up, his eyes glowing black as he focused on bringing his brand new card to life. Without Hayden's hacking of Kaibacorp in this world, the Rare Hunter King would need to rely upon his shadow magic to bring his new cards to life.

"You should have listened to my spell card's effect. Then you would know that I played Ninjitsu Art of Stealth. It makes it that you have a 1 in 3 shot of hitting my monster…let's see how lucky you are!" Syrus glared, now able to see the dark blurs running around the hound. "Attack!" Syrus commanded, the beast growled, eyes trying to lock on to the rapidly moving targets. "Nope." Arliss said as the beast slammed down. "Want to try again with the Cyber Dragon?"

Syrus snarled. "Nah…I'll just target your little friend Jaden. Cyber Dragon…"

"Attack the Samurai."

Syrus looked over at his master, startled. "Jaden…"

Dark Jaden glared at him. "My white half…I deal with him myself. You handle the interloper."

Arliss grinned. "Whipped."

Syrus' eyes grew big. "I'll show you whipped! Cyber Dragon, attack Mataza!"

Arliss stood by, watching as the hound tried again to attack. "Oooh. I'm sorry. But don't worry none boy, I'll let you spin the big wheel next turn."

Barely constraining his rage, Syrus ended his turn, nodding towards Jaden. The Slifer duelist drew his next card, and looked over his hand.

"Alright, it's time to show you how we duel in my neck of the woods! First, I will summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field. Next, I am going to activate Polymerization, to fuse my Clayman and my Sparkman together. So come on out, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Lightning rained down upon the field, in its wake revealing the Thunder Giant. The E-hero sparked with electricity as it turned towards the Shadow Knights. "And now, I will activate my Thunder Giant's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I am able to destroy one monster on the field. And I select the Shadow Hero Sparkman! Thunder surge!"

Dark Jaden looked on, face void of emotion, as his own Sparkman was struck down by his counterpart's E-Hero.

"And now, I will attack…er…the other me….directly." Jaden managed to say. "Thunder Giant, attack."

"Syrus, defend me." Dark Jaden commanded.

"Cyber Dragon, defend!"

As the Thunder Giant let loose his voltic thunder attack, Arliss stroked his chin, intrigued. 'So, you need to protect your Cyber Hound…why else not use him to eliminate the Thunder Giant? Let's see what combo you be tryin' to set up, boy.' (Syrus- 3700)

Dark Jaden looked over at the Thunder Giant and scoffed. "That pathetic thing is the best you could come up with? Weak. Now allow _me_ to show you how one should duel: I will set one card upon the field, and then summon Elemental Hero Avian. But don't worry…he won't be on the field for long!" The power of the Shadow District activated, the Avian transforming into his Shadow Hero counterpart. His coloring now shifted to a dark purple, his wings black. "What do you think?"

"It's disgusting." Arliss said with a sneer. "Not bad." He admitted. "But enough of that. First, I am gonna equip my Strike Ninja with this card: The Smoke Bomb." The Ninja held out his hand, grabbing the small metal balls that appeared before him. "And now, I will attack your Shadow Hero Avian with my Mataza the Zapper!" As the samurai leapt at the dark hero, Arliss allowed a smile to form on his lips. "Now, you are allowed to use your Shadow District's effect to prevent your Avian from being destroyed, but my Mataza can attack twice. And that will remove the last card in your hand, making you vulnerable to my Strike Ninja and his attack!"

Mataza raced towards Dark Jaden's monster, slashing it right in the stomach. The winged hero grunted, the Shadow District's special effect activating and protecting it from being destroyed. But more shocking was the fact that when Mataza went to attack again, his attack was blocked by a barrier.

"What?!?"

"Allow me to present the effect of all my Shadow Heroes. Unlike the Elemental Heroes, the Shadow Heroes have a special effect that protects them. You see, Shadow District protects all monsters. But when a Shadow Hero is the one being attacked, when I discard that card, the battle phase is ended instantly. Meaning…" Dark Jaden's smile grew. "Your ninjas are locked out of this part of town. The police do that, you know. Keep the good people out while the scum take over."

"Save me the metaphors boy, and let's move to your little puppet. Your move, Mr. Syrus."

&&&

Alexis looked around the clearing, her eyes flickering with wicked joy at the destruction that lay about her. The newcomer had cut through Chazz' ranks, his sword a blur as it clove limbs from flesh and tore bone from muscles like they were sticks stuck in mud. The dark mage's power had rolled off his body in waves, causing Chazz' men to become ill. But for Alexis, she was drunk off the dark power this one gave off. It was like Arliss' and Jaden's…but different. Arliss' was smooth, slippery. Jaden's was like a hammer, full of force.

But this Arlen…his power was raw, ancient. A current of time ran through it, and caused her to tremble and heat to bubble in her belly as she watch him kill her enemies.

Currently, Arlen had Chazz and his men restrained with shadow magic, taunting them as he circled. Alexis watched on as his powerful creature, slinked about, selecting his next victim.

Alexis could taste the fear coming off men, and she breathed it in. For too long, she had been sheltered by Jaden and the Knights. Even before her pregnancy, she had been treated like a china doll, Jaden's trophy. Not allowed to revel in the destruction she so wanted to cause. What little violence she had gotten in had been monitored by Jaden. Oh, she played the scared little girl card when she needed to, like around that other Jaden. But let no one assume that she wasn't just as evil as any other Knight.

'Or more so.' She thought, slipping a knife from her waist band and slashing the throat of one duelist. Arlen looked over, a slight grin forming. "Been waiting 6 months to do that. Idiot wouldn't stop looking at my tits."

"Kinda hard not to, darlin'. Like tryin' to avoid lookin' at the sun." Arlen turned around to see one duelist staring at Alexis' ass. "Hey pervert!" He slammed his sword into the man's gut, flaying him. "Show some respect for the girl."

Alexis bowed to Arlen. "I have always relied on the kindness of strangers."

"Who do you think you are?!?" Chazz shouted. "I am the Chazz! And the Chazz demand you let the Chazz go at once! You have no right to hold the Chazz like this! You will pay for hurting the Chazz' men!"

Arlen looked over at Dark Alexis. "God, he's more annoying then my Chazz. He always like this?"

"Pretty much. He's made that Jaden never selected him to be a Shadow Knight."

"Jaden?" Arlen laughed. "Jaden is the big bad in charge in this world?" The Guardian of the Hunters doubled over in laughter. "Darlin'…" He finally managed to say, "You have got to tell me that story. But first…what should we do with this good ol' boy here?"

Alexis thought for a moment, before knocking Chazz down and grabbing a leg. "Make a wish?"

The Guardian nodded, sneering as he grabbing Chazz' other leg. "One…two…three…"

CRACK!

&&&

"You hear that?" Jaden asked. "Sounds like a baby seal is being tortured.

Dark Jaden, and Arliss shared a look. "Heroes." They both said, rolling their eyes.

Syrus was near his breaking point. Once again, Arliss Lockehart had dared to insult him, to mock him. And never once had his 'master' defended him. 'Looks like it's up to me to show this ass what I can truly do!' Drawing, Syrus looked over his hand. "I will summon Cyber Steed to the field."

On Sy's side of the field, a neighing could be heard, before a large mechanical winged stallion appeared, sending up gusts of wind with every beat of its wings. Plated in the same metal as the Cyber Hound, it lowered to the ground, stomping its hoof a few times. (1000/1000)

"Cyber Steed has an interesting effect. It gains tokens, according to the number of monsters on my opponent's side of the field. Each time you would attack me, I can remove a token and end the battle phase instantly. Meaning that both of my monsters are safe at the moment. But yours…yours aren't. Cyber Hound!"

The mech Cerberus snarled, leaping right as Mataza and the Strike Ninja began to run, using the Ninjitsu Art of Stealth. However, luck was finally on Syrus' side, as the mech beast was able to pin down the samurai. Struggling till the end, Mataza cried out as the beast sank its fangs into him. (Arliss- 2900)

Jaden nodded, drawing his next card. Syrus and his dark half had managed to create a shield around their lifepoints. And as he thought about it, so had Arliss in a way. Which left his lifepoints the only one unguarded. He would have to do something now to either build up his own defenses…or break the others'.

"I'm gonna to lay down two face downs. Next, I'll activate Thunder Giant's effect…"

"I don't think so." Dark Jaden stated, flipping his trap. The card showed the Shadow Version of Burstinitrix, coloring changed to black and orange, shoving her fist D.D. Warrior Lady's chest and ripping out her heart. "This is my Shadow Break trap. When an effect would be used against my Shadow Heroes, that effect is instantly negated." Jaden could only watch as Avian lunged at the Thunder Giant, shoving his hand into its chest and ripping out an orb of energy. Thunder Giant staggered back, letting out a bellow.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Let's see you avoid this though! Thunder Giant, attack!"

Dark Jaden shrugged as he discarded another card from his hand, preventing his monster's destruction. (Dark Jaden-2500)

"Is that it for you?" Dark Jaden asked. At Jaden's nod, he drew his next card. "Perfect. Now, you have shown me how fuse your Elemental Heroes. I think it's time I returned the favor. I activate Miracle Fusion!"

"But wait!" Jaden exclaimed. "Miracle Fusion only works on Elemental Heroes. You are using Shadow Heroes!"

"Ah, but the special effect of my Shadow Heroes, besides their boosting of my Shadow District, is the ability to, at my choosing, be counted as their goody goody white halves, even in the graveyard. So now, I will fuse my Shadow Hero Avian with the Shadow Hero Clayman that I discarded during your last turn to summon my Shadow Hero Mirror Wing!"

&&&

"I can't believe Jaden is the huge evil in this world." Arlen muttered, him and Alexis walking through the forest. "And he took over the academy?"

"Yea."

"And he knocked you up."

Alexis glared at Arlen. "Watch how you talk about the father of my son."

The Guardian grinned. "Father of your child? Not love of your life?" Alexis sputtered. "Don't deny it, darlin'…you don't love him, do you?"

"He created me! He gave me this life…my power…"

"My father made me and gave me my ability to kill…and I personally hate his guts. So sing me a different tune."

Alexis lowered her head. "I don't like how he treats me, alright? I'm stronger then everyone thinks…but they treat me like a child."

Arlen nodded. "Then their idiots." Alexis looked at him. "Watching you rip Chazz' balls off and stuffin' them down his throat, I could tell that you are a strong warrior. And a talented Shadow Mage, if my aura reading is right."

The young woman grinned. "Why thank you. You know…you and your brother have been so kind to me…"

"It's in our nature." A pause. "We're still evil, we just have this thing about women and violence."

"What do you mean?"

Arlen continued to walk along the path. "When we were younger, our mother was pregnant with our little sister. One day, Arliss screwed up a con, and I hid him in the closet. Dad came home drunk, wanted to beat him, and got in a fight with mom. He…he hit her so bad she had a miscarriage."

"Oh God." Alexis whispered.

"Arliss has always blamed himself for the death of our sister…I think that's part of the reason why he stood up for you."

Before Alexis could let that thought settle in her mind, they entered a clearing, and Alexis stared at the strange ship in front of them. Arlen walked over and opened the hatch, revealing…Goofy and Donald Duck, tied up in the back.

"Thank ya boys. One day, I will repay ya. Unless I can't find you or a forget. So long." He typed in a key, and the gummy ship went into autopilot, racing into the sky. "Come on…let's go find my brother.

"And what's the other part? You said he saved me in part for me being pregnant. What is the other reason?"

"Your name."

The Shadow Knight frowned. "Huh?"

"Our sister…mom was gonna name her Alexis."

&&&

The swirling vortex formed on Dark Jaden's side of the field, pulling Avian and Clayman into its gapping maw. The two Shadow Heroes began to twist and bend around one another, limbs crashing together and bodies bonding together as the magic did its work. With a final bang, the spell completed its task, and a new hero stood on the field.

The hero looked much like Avian, only this one wore black armor and Clayman's helmet. Flexing its shoulders, 2 pairs of wings burst from it's back and expanded. The wings were long, a 15 foot span between the tips of each. The feathers were made of a polished silver, so shiny that they bounced light back at Jaden and Arliss, blinding the two. (Atk: 1000, Def: 2400)

"A lot work for a weak little thing." Arliss taunted.

"Wait till you see it effect, and we will find out if you are still standing by that comment."

"So, it has an effect?" Arliss asked, raising an eyebrow. Dark Jaden cursed to himself, realizing he had just slipped up and gave his opponent valuable info. "Interestin'. I gonna summon Proto Ninja to the field."

Arliss' eyes went black as a puddle of water appeared on his side of the field, trembling and shifting upwards. Slowly, it took on the form or a humanoid figure, deep dark eyes staring out over the field. (Atk: 500, Def: 500)

"Now then, I think I will activate this card: Ante In." The spell card flashed, revealing the image of a poker table, all players throwing a chip in. "This card is a simple one. You see, we are each required to send one card in our hand to the graveyard. And if you can't, then you have all the cards on your side of the field destroyed. My Ante In card counts as my ante…boys?"

Syrus calmly slipped his Cyber Phoenix into the graveyard, the cost not bothering him in the slightest. Jaden added his Elemental Hero Avian to the graveyard. But it was the Master of the Shadow Knights that was truly quaking with rage.

He knew Arliss had played this card for one reason, and one reason only: To negate the abilities of his Shadow District. If he discarded the only card in his hand, then his field spell became useless. But, if he didn't, all his cards would be destroyed.

With a snarl, Dark Jaden shoved his spell card into the graveyard.

"Good job…now it's time to play some Texas Style No-Limit Duel Monsters. Proto Ninja, let's find out just how strong that Mirror Wing is. Attack it the Shadow Hero!"

"What are you doing!?!" Jaden shouted. "Proto Ninja is weaker then Mirror Wing!"

"is it?" Arliss questioned, never letting his eyes leave Jaden's counterpart. "Are you willin' to risk that my monster doesn't have an effect? One that will let him beat yours? You willin' to not active your effect, take that risk?" Arliss grinned, nodding his head. "You goin' all in, or playin' it safe, boy?"

Dark Jaden gritted his teeth, watching as the liquid ninja raced towards his Shadow Hero. His mind raced, trying to figure out the best strategy. If he used his Mirror Wing's effect, his monster would be safe for sure. But, if he didn't, and it turned out the Proto Ninja had some sort of special effect designed to protect it…or worse, destroy his monster, then everything he had been setting up would be gone.

"We have contact in three…two…one…"

"Mirror Wing, activate Mirror Shield!" Dark Jaden shouted at the last moment. His Shadow Hero reacted instantly, lowering his wings so that they covered his front completely, leaving him completely protected. The liquid ninja lashed out, striking his own mirror image. "My Mirror Wing's special ability allows him to increase his attack by your monster's attack. So, not only will your monster be destroyed, by you will take 1000 points of damage!"

Arliss wanted as his Proto Ninja was blown apart, his own lp dropping down. But the Rare Hunter only chuckled, watching as the puddle of goo began to twist and grow once more. (Arliss-1900)

"Did I forget to mention exactly what my Ninja's effect was? Silly me…he allows me to select one ninja from my deck and summon it to the field. So, I will some the Flash Ninja!"

On Arliss' side of the field, the liquid remains of his ninja fully formed into a ninja in a dark red uniform, black wrist and ankle bands along with knee and shoulder pads lining his limbs, each with a small decorative flame upon them. In his hands was a longbow, a quiver of arrows slung on his back. (Attack: 1200, Def: 700)

"This ninja's effect is a nice one. For every monster that is on the field during the current battle phase, he gets one attack phase." He pointed at the Cyber Steed. "And your little horsey there has three chances at life, right?" His smile grew bigger. "Flash Ninja, show Syrus why you gots your name!"

The Ninja nodded, pulling out three arrows and notching them. As he did so, the heads of each burst into flames, the archer zeroed in on his target, letting the shafts fly. The Cyber Steed let out a painful neigh as the weapons struck, knocking it down.

"Now Strike Ninja, finish the job!" The black clothed ninja nodded, launching into the air and landing upon the back of the steed. The robo Pegasus roared in pain as the Strike Ninja slashed its side open, revealing its circuits. Letting out a death cry, the cyber beast shattered, leaving Syrus fuming. (Syrus-2400)

The Shadow Knight drew his next card. "I will summon Cyber Kraken to the field!"

As he spoke, the moat beside the duelists began to churn violently, water hissing and bubbling up. A geyser of water shot straight up into the air, revealing the Cyber Kraken. A monstrous beast, it was made up of thrashing tentacles, say for the gaping maw lined with rows upon rows of super sharp teeth. Letting out a roar, the creature remained in the water, tentacles reaching out for the duelists. (2600/0)

"My Cyber Kraken is one of my mightiest monsters. It can drag any creature to the depths, and nothing stops it once it latches onto its prey."

"Enough talk, boy. Let's see your monster grab my ninjas!"

Syrus grit his teeth. "Tremble before the terror that is my Kraken!" The beast's tentacles shot out, the Flash Ninja trying to escape via the effect of the Ninjitsu Art of Stealth. But try as he might, the fire ninja could not escape the Kraken. "Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope. And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…the Kraken!" The Flash Ninja let out a cry of pain as it was dragged into the Cyber Kraken's mouth, devoured whole. Arliss screamed, feeling his monster's pain as it was torn to shreds. "So…you are using shadow magic." Syrus said. "Tat will make this so much more fun!"

Arliss ground his teeth together. "You knew…that's why you attacked my Flash Ninja…you know I am fully creating it." Syrus nodded, chuckling. "Check your duel disk, I ain't suffered from any lp drops."

"The Cyber Kraken can only destroy, he can not inflict personal damage. A nasty beast, caring only for flesh and not for the win. But do not worry…" The Shadow Knight laughed. "My Cyber Hound will work just as well! Cyber Hound, attack the Strike Ninja!"

Again, the Strike Ninja began to ran, but luck was on Syrus' side. The Cyber Hound leapt at the Ninja, flattening him to the ground. Snarling, all three heads reared back…and bit into smoke.

"Forget my Smoke Bomb equip?" Arliss asked, looking over at his perfectly safe ninja. "This equip allows me to discard one card, turning it into a smoke bomb which negates the attack against my ninja." HE shrugged. "Why rely on one shield when two will work just as fine."

Jaden whistled. "Wow…now that was a sweet move, Arliss."

"Thank ya, boy. Thank ya kindly." He turned back to Syrus. "That all for ya?"

Syrus snarled, ending his turn, his two cyber beasts looking down at the Strike Ninja, who stared back calmly.

Jaden drew his next card. "I can't attack the Mirror Wing, because my attack will just be bounced back. And I can't attack either of the Cyber Monsters, because I'll destroy my own Thunder Giant. So, I will just end my turn."

Dark Jaden scoffed. "Admit you are a coward and be done with it."

"Said the man hiding behind the big fairy over there." Arliss snarked.

Dark Jaden glared at the Rare Hunter, drawing his next card. "I have no need to do anything. This card will protect my Mirror Wing, should you find a way to negate his reflecting effect." The Shadow Knight laughed. "Try what you want, there is no way you can get past my almighty Shadow Hero!"

Arliss frowned, looking over his hand. "Boy, I say that you talk way too much." He held up a card. "Because you are about to learn just how dangerous I can. Let's start by removin' that pesky field card, shall we?"

Dark Jaden's eyes grew wide. "No!"

"No stoppin' me now. I activate the field spell Elemental Field-Battle Cell 6!"

As he slammed the card down onto the duel disk, Arliss' body erupted in black flames burning away the Shadow District. In its place, the duelists found themselves in a forest clearing, a few rocks and boulders littering the area. Around the border of the clearing, 6 totem poles sat, each one featuring one of the 6 elements in duel monsters.

"My field spell makes it that if there is any effect that involve attributes in its requirements, that requirement is negated and I can activate the effect instantly. That means monsters like my Strike Ninja, that requires 2 dark monster to be tributed in order for me to use its effect, can simply gloss over the requirement and just get on to the effect."

Dark Jaden had to nod his head to that. "So not only have you taken my advantage, you've built a final wall around your Strike Ninja."

"Exactly." Arliss said, setting another facedown on the field. "And now, I will end my turn."

Syrus' eye twitched. Every time it seemed he would have the Rare Hunter on the ropes, Arliss would put up another wall. The King of Hunters was proving to be a skilled duelist, and Syrus would have to turn his attention to the weaker of the two…Jaden Yuki.

"Enough of these game…it is time to draw you out Arliss. If you won't attack me, then I will force you too…by making you chose between your monster or your partner! Cyber Kraken, attack the Thunder Giant!"

Cyber monster bellowed, tentacles reaching out to grab the light hero. The Thunder Giant bellowed as he struggled to free himself from the hold, pounding on the slippery arms of the aquatic creature.


	51. A Brave New World Part 6

'Fools.' Syrus thought, watching the Cyber Kraken reel in the Thunder Giant. 'Once this hero is destroyed, Arliss will have to defend his partner. Little does he realize that my Cyber Hound can't damage a player with no monsters, meaning I'll be able to burn all the cards in his graveyard away, slowly but surely, until he has nothing left to defend himself! And if he doesn't, he will loss the only card in his hand. My luck has been running so strong, that stupid Stealth card will not be able to stop my Hound! This game is mine!'

"Syrus, call off the attack you fool!" Dark Jaden yelled. "My white half is mine to deal with…alone."

"Screw you Master, I am finishing this!" Syrus shouted. His joy was short lived, as the Thunder Giant suddenly disappeared.

"Maybe you should have listened to him." Jaden said. "I've activated a spell card: Defusion! It splits up my Thunder Giant back into Sparkman and Clayman, negating your attack!"

Syrus glared at Jaden. "Little matter. I can still destroy your Clayman with my Cyber Hound!"

Jaden grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that. I'll activate my trap card: Clay Slam! It allows me to add my Clayman's defense to his attack when another monster does battle with him. So Syrus, say goodbye to your Cyber Hound!"

Clayman caught the Cyber Hound by one of its heads, wrapping the beast's neck in a choke hound. The cyber beast roared as it tried to break free, only for Clayman to slam it to the ground and shatter it into pieces. (Syrus-2000)

Dark Jaden blew a gasket.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO FOCUS ON THE MAGE! THE MAGE! ARE YOU TRULY THAT STUPID?!?"

"At least I'm trying to win!" Syrus countered. "Your goody goody self still has all his lifepoints!"

"I am setting him up! Something you still have failed to learn!" Dark Jaden shook his head. "The powers of darkness at your fingers, your brother's deck, the Cyber beasts that I secured…and you still remain the stupid little brat you were when I first found you!"

Syrus grit his teeth. "I am nothing like the boy you found that day."

"Somehow I doubt that." Dark Jaden said, turning to Jaden. "Your turn."

Jaden nodded, a smile breaking out on his face. "Alright, time to bring this game to the next level. First, I will activate Miracle Fusion, fusing the Burstintrix and Avian in my graveyard into the Flame Wingman!" On Jaden's side of the field, his very first fusion hero appeared. "But that's not all. I activate Polymerization, fusing my Sparkman and my Flame Wingman to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

ON Jaden's side of the field, the two heroes merged, forming the white armored hero of light. The hero's wings raised up as it absorbed the power of the Flame Wingman and the Sparkman. Mirror Wing shrank back, the energy burning his flesh.

"Now then, allow me to help out some!" Arliss said. "Jaden, I know this will cause your monster a bit of pain, but I think it be worth it to defeat that overgrown hand mirror, wouldn't you say?"

"Do it Arliss!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I activate Ninjitsu Art of Sealin'!" The trap card flipped up, revealing the Grandmaster Ninja Sasuke throwing a small parchment onto the Marauding Captain's head. "By discarding one card, I negate all card effects till your next turn! So your Mirror Wing…his wings have been clipped!"

The Shadow Hero let out a cry as both his wings shattered, leaving his shield in pieces. The depowered Flare Wingman leapt into the air, preparing its attack. Mirror Wing Held up its arm in a vain attempt to shield itself as the Flare Wingman struck him. Dark Jaden cried out as he was sent flying, landing in the mount with a splash. As he emerged, the Clayman struck, pounding Dark Jaden once more. (Dark Jaden-200)

Syrus looked back at his Master as Jaden shifted his Clayman to defense. "And I am the pathetic one, _Master_?"

Dark Jaden merely pulled himself from the moat, shaking his cards dry. "I will expect you to defend me, Syrus." Dark Jaden said, ending his turn. Syrus merely gave him a curt nod.

Arliss drew his next card, looking at Syrus. "Yes, Syrus, defend your Master. Like a good little boy."

"See, the mage knows what is proper, Syrus."

"He was being sarcastic, Master." Syrus ground out.

"No, I wasn't." Arliss added with a grin. "I was telling you to be a good puppet and do exactly what Master Jaden says."

"See!"

"HE'S BEING SARCASTIC!"

Arliss looked over at Dark Jaden. "Hmmm…can't control him, can you?"

"I can…"

"Can we get back to the dueling?" Jaden whined.

Arliss shrugged. "Up to Mr. Syrus."

Syrus drew his next card, a grin slowly forming on his face. "I think it is time I ended this duel."

Dark Jaden looked over at the Shadow Knight. "You've drawn it?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"The card that will end this duel, and show both you pathetic fools the true power of the Shadow Knights. I activate Overload Fusion!"

As he spoke the words, the ground began to tremble underneath their feet. Jaden nearly toppled back onto his butt, Arliss managing to keep his balance as the earth rolled about. Dark Jade watched on as Syrus' eyes began to glow, summoning his ultimate monster

"I will now sacrifice my Cyber Hound, along with my Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Steed and Cyber Kraken, to summon my greatest beast. Behold, the Cyber Titan!"

The earth ripped apart as the giant burst from his rocky prison, rising onto the field. His hands dug into the soil, making great trenches as it rose higher and higher, shaking dirt from its form. The Titan towered over the duelists, Arliss only coming up to its ankle. The giant was made up of the four cyber monsters used to bring it forth: its body was the cyber hound, arms made up of the two side heads. The main head was sunken into its chest, jaw open. Its legs were the Cyber Steed, cloven and tearing up the dueling field. Upon it's back the Cyber Phoenix was sunken in. And its head was the Kraken, it's tentacles forming a long beard. The entire monster was silver, plated with metal, and it let out a roar that shook the fortress. (4000/3000)

"We're going ta need a bigger boat." Arliss muttered.

"Behold my great beast! The mighty Cyber Titan! Unable to be destroyed by card effects, he is able to shift all those that stand in his way into attack mode, shattering them into bits beneath his fists. None can stand in his way! Cyber Titan!" The creature let out a bellow. "Destroy the Shining Flare Wingman!"

The giant strode forward, his footfalls causing the ground he walked on to roll and tremble. The elemental hero looked up, watching as the titan came towards him, fist raised into the air. With a roar, the monster brought his giant hand down upon the light hero, shattering it with ease. (Jaden-2500)

"That, Master Jaden, is how you deal with an opponent."

"No." Arliss mocked. "That was how a coward avoids attacking their opponent: By goin' after someone else."

Dark Jaden nodded. "Yes, you pathetic fool! You could have finished that pretender, but you couldn't even do that!"

"You think I could have gotten through his defenses?!?" Syrus shouted. "He would have saved his Strike Ninja, and I would have wasted an attack."

"Syrus!"

"NO!" The Shadow Knight shouted, pointing a finger right at Dark Jaden, his eyes narrowed. "I am done with your orders. I challenge you, Master Jaden, for control of the Shadow Knights, the moment this duel is done! And until then, I am not your puppet. I am dueling for my own enjoyment." He turned back to Arliss and Jaden. "My next turn, my Cyber Titan will show you both his true strength!"

Jaden drew his next card, frowning. 'This will do me no good…when the Cyber Titan attacks next turn, he will be able to shift my Clayman into attack mode and finish me off. And I have nothing in my hand or on the field that can help me.' He paused, looking at Arliss. 'But he just might. I can't forget, in a tag duel, you only know half the story. I need to hope Arliss can pull out something that will finish off the Titan.'

"Ending your turn?" Dark Jaden asked. "While my dear Syrus might be an idiot beyond repair, his Titan is still a force to be feared. Your partner's Sealing trap is gone, leaving the Cyber Titan free to attack next turn." The Dark Hunter laughed. "I will set one monster on my side of the field, along with this card, and end my turn."

Arliss drew a card. "Is it my turn, boys?" He asked. "I'm glad, because this is when I finish off your little monster, Mr. Syrus." Arliss held up the two cards in his hand. "It is time to finish you off, and I'll be startin' with your Titan!" The magic card Arliss held flashed. "I activate Swords of Concealing Darkness!"

As he cried out, the sky above the duelists grew dark, the elemental field Arliss had created becoming littered with shadows. The Rare Hunter smirked as a giant grinning skull appeared from the sky, letting fall several shadowy swords. The blades struck the Titan, causing the cyber monster to bellow in pain, stumbling back. Before everyone's eyes, the Cyber Titan transformed into a defense card, locked in place by the concealing swords.

"My Titan!" Syrus cried out. "How…his power protects him from spells!"

"It protects him from bein' destroyed, not from being affected. My Swords will keep your Titan locked up in place, unable to attack for two turns." Arliss held up another card. "But now, it's time to bring this game to its final level! I will now sacrifice my Strike Ninja and merge it with myself!"

"WHAT?!?!" Both Jadens and Syrus asked in shock.

&&&

"Do you love him?"

Alexis looked over at Arlen. The Guardian strolled through the forest, his entire body screaming confidence. His eyes never left the path in front of him as he walked. But Alexis could tell, he was total in tune with her and anything she said.

"Of course. He's my life."

"Are you in love with him, though?"

"Same thing."

"Not at all. You can love someone and hate them at the same time. I love my mother, yet I would kill her in a second. But I am in love with my Mayday, and if anyone ever touched her, they would die." He shrugged. "The question is, Lexie, do you know what love is?"

Alexis frowned, continuing to walk. "Jaden opened my eyes, he taught me about the world."

"He beats you, he degrades you…"

"That's just is way."

"Do you love your child?" Arlen asked suddenly.

Alexis frowned, sending a glare at the man. "With all my heart…and I could never hurt my baby."

"You think your Jaden loves the baby? Do you think he couldn't live without it." Arlen stopped suddenly, grabbing her shoulders. "You say my brother saved you when Jaden tried to kick you in the stomach…I've seen that happen before, and lost a sister because of it! Do you believe your Jaden won't turn on your baby…won't use it for his own gain and hit it like he hits you…hurt it like he hurts you?"

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut. Arlen was speaking of all her doubts, her fears, the silent terrors that plagued her at night when she laid next to her lover and listened to the wicked whispered that haunted her.

"I don't know…" She whimpered.

"Then ask yourself…if you love this child…can you honestly let your Jaden near it…can he be allowed to be a father?"

&&&

The Strike Ninja and Arliss began to glow, both of their images flickering in and out. The sky all around them filled with electricity, crackling and striking down on the dueling field. Suddenly, the ninja and the hunter's formed collided, merging into one creature, as if someone had used a polymerization upon them.

When the energy from the transformation was complete, on the field stood Arliss, only different. His coat was now black, with accents of red. He wore a long red piece of silk around his neck, fluttering in the breeze. Arliss wore under his coat the Strike Ninja's black uniform, along with armor upon his chest, knees, and shoulders. His sandy brown hair billowed slightly. He wore the Strike Ninja's face mask, but his mouth was clear of any armor, revealing his trademark smirk.

"His Ka and him have merged." Dark Jaden whispered in shock. "But…that power is suppose to be a myth!"

"Think again." Arliss said. "Behold: The Ninja Hunter! A fusion between me and any of my ninjas results in my taking my most powerful form." He laughed, cracking his knuckles. (2400/1500)

His reached back, pulling a large throwing star the size of his chest from his coat, a long chain connected to it. He spun his weapon a few times before throwing it into the air. The weapon struck a cloud and held tight. Giving it a tug, his image shuddered.

"I will now activate the special effect of the Ninja Hunter: The Final Hunt!" His image flashed, and a ghostly form of the Ninja hunter pulled away from Arliss, climbing the chain into the clouds. "This will be your last turn, Syrus. When I return to my Ninja Hunter form next turn, you will be done, boy." Arliss stepped back into his duelist position. "Your move."

Syrus chuckled. He knew not what his Master did, that to merge with a Ka meant a duelist, a shadow mage, was at their most powerful. "You think I fear your little trick there? A ruse, that's what I call it. I will set this card, and warn you: Go against my Titan, and he will smite you and any monster you lay before him."

Jaden drew his next card and nodded. 'Alright, time to get back into this game!' He looked up at his dark counterpart, his face full of determination. "Ok! I'll start my activating this spell card: False Hero. It allows me to special summon one Elemental Hero from my deck to the field: My Bubbleman!" As he spoke, the blue armored hero appeared. "Only, I can't attack with him. But that's ok, because I plan to use him for something else: Namely, I am going to sacrifice him and my Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The two monsters glowed, transforming into the golden blade-wielding hero. "And when your monster is weaker then my hero, you take damage, meaning that this is the end of your duel! Bladedge, slice and dice attack!"

Dark Jaden watched as the golden hero powered up, racing right towards him with blades ready. However, Dark Jaden was ready.

"I activate this card: Shadow Loan. When you declare a battle, I can activate one card that is facedown on the field…and I chose Syrus' face down card!" Dark Jaden grinned as the trap was revealed. "Holding out on me, Sy? You will need to be taught just how wrong it is to disobey your master. But as it is, your trap will suit me fine. For you see, this is the Cyber Barrier card. When activate, it prevents all non-machine monsters from attacking, and if you do attack, your attack is negated, your monster destroyed, and you lose 500 life points!"

Jaden cried out as his monster hit the barrier, sending energy right back at him while the e-hero shattered. (Jaden-2000)

"Oh, and you worked so hard to make that monster." Dark Jaden said with mock sincerity. "A pity…truly, it is." The Shadow Knight laughed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't pretend anymore. The look on your face right now is priceless."

"Would you hurry up? I want to defeat Syrus right now!" Arliss snarked.

Dark Jaden sneered. "Very well. I will activate Polymerization, fusing the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix on my field with the Sparkman I just drew to summon my Shadow Hero Atomica to the field!" The two monsters exploded, transforming into the new Shadow Hero. The creature looked like Burstintrix, wearing Sparkman's armor. Only now, the blue pieces were colored blood red, and a small Geiger Counter was mounted in the armor's chestplate. The female hero laughed as she began to glow, gathering energy to her. "Every turn, my Atomica will build up energy…1000 points worth." As he spoke, the needle on the counter moved to the right. "Now, my monster, she is an unstable one. If she battles with a monster, the armor containing her power will shatter, destroying her. And when she is destroyed, she will blow up, dealing all her built up damage points to my opponent.

"On my next turn, my monster will gain another 1000 attack points. And she will continue to take on more energy, until I have enough to wipe both of you out. And as long as the Cyber Barrier holds, you will not be able to stop me in time. By my next turn, it will be too late, and your doom sealed!" Dark Jaden threw back his head and laughed. "This is the end of you both!"(Atomica- 2300/1700)

Arliss raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that it is the end of a lot of things. The end of the duel, the end of your reign…maybe even the end of Jaden here. But the end of me? Oh no, boy. I'll outlive you all." He paused. "But first, the end of Syrus." He pointed a finger at the Shadow Knight. "Your turn is up…"

As he spoke, his image flickered again, and as the Rare Hunter stepped forward, he transformed once more. The armor of the Strike Ninja joined onto him, and as he neared the center of the field…the Ninja Hunter was reborn.

"…I activate the Ninja Hunter's special effect, The Final Hunt, once more." He twirled his giant throwing star. "When my Ninja Hunter left the field, his effect was activated. You see, my Hunter spent his time away scouting the field, examining everything…and finding the perfect opening." Arliss leapt into the air, landing on the Cyber Titan's defense position card. "And where the best place to attack you directly would be!"

Syrus laughed as Arliss/Ninja Hunter threw his weapon. "The Cyber Barrier…"

"Only stops battle damage. This is effect damage…something you are very weak too!"

The Shadow Knight's eyes went wide as the large chained star flew at him, striking his and sending him flying to the ground. The point of the star embedded itself in his sternum, leaving Syrus gasping as his blood trickled onto the ground. Arliss gave the chain a tug, removing it from the Knight's body, and stepped back to his side of the field. As he walked back, the Cyber Titan appeared, ghostly and seemingly made of a fog, bellowing in rage as it crumbled. Jaden watched as Arliss' image suddenly became overlined with another…that of Zane Trusdale. The Titan let out a final roar as a phantom Cyber Dragon shattered it, before it and its master disappeared.

"That…" Arliss said. "…was for your brother." (Syrus-0000)

"The fool." Dark Jaden muttered. "I should have chosen another one of the Knights…maybe they would have proven a better ally." The Master of the Knights turned back to his opponents. "But no matter. I can handle the two of you fine enough."

Arliss nodded towards Jaden. "I got mine, boy. You finish yourself."

Jaden nodded, drawing what could be his final card…and closed his eyes. "No e-hero I place on the field can help me…so I set one card and end my turn."

Dark Jaden laughed, not even bothering to look at the card he'd drawn. "So you accept death…a wise choice! Maybe you aren't as brainless as I expected. Atomica…reward the fool. Attack directly!"

"I defend Jaden!" Arliss shouted, leaping in front of his partner. He used his weapon as a shield, blocking the punch from the Shadow Hero. She grinned, her armor beginning to crack as radioactive energy poured from her. Arliss grit his teeth together ready for the blast…

"I activate the trap card Mirror Gate!"

Dark Jaden froze, his smile falling from his face.

"no…"

Jaden grinned. "oh yea. Mirror Gate switches control of our monsters. So you get Arliss' Ninja Hunter, and I get your Atomica!" As he spoke the two warriors switched places on the field, the Ninja Hunter/Arliss driving Jaden's new Atomica back. "Told you none of my heroes could beat you. But I learned long ago, to defeat an enemy you have to turn their power against them. Atomica, I activate your effect!"

Arliss grinned as he leapt away. "And you don't need me anymore…."

"NO!" Dark Jaden screamed. "I will not allow this!" He began to summon a shield of dark energy. "Time to put this child's game to an end, and show you both the true power of darkness!" He summoned a dark shadow orb, powering it up with all his rage and malice. "You really thought I would let you win? That you could take what was mine? I will kill you, take back my diary, and then find that bitch Alexis, and show her my power."

"You want darkness?" A new voice called out. Dark Jaden whipped around…

…just as Arlen's Shadow Saber cleaved his right arm from his shoulder.

"There is your darkness." Alexis said, holding the Shadow Saber as Arlen stood on, watching. "And Jaden…I think we should see other people." She lashed out again, cutting his left leg off from the knee.

"And don't forget the Shadow Hero!" Arliss said, his own eyes flashing as he powered up Jaden's monster. "ATTACK!"

Atomica exploded, her blast racing across the field and striking Dark Jaden head on. The Master of the Shadow Knights screamed as his body was assaulted by wave after wave of atomic energy, burning his skin and boiling his blood. Alexis looked on, her face cold as she watched her lover, her maker, being burned alive.

With a final cry, Dark Jaden collapsed, his body smoking slightly as he laid prone on the field. His counterpart stared on in horror as the cards disappeared, the field now bare save the two bodies of the Shadow Knights.

Arliss walked over to Dark Jaden, kicking him in the gut, then shaking some of the burned flesh that stuck to his boot. "That's what you get for &ing with me." He turned to Arlen. "Hello there."

"Hi yourself…you boys ready to go home?"

&&&

"You sure about this Professor Milo?"

Arlen nodded, wanting to kick Jaden right in the ass. "Positive. This will send you back in a wink. Once you are there, simply head back to your dorm. I'll seal the gateway and make sure everything is settled."

Jaden nodded, walking towards the thing. "And you're sure…"

Arliss growled. He gave Jaden a shove, sending the boy toppling through the vortex. He looked back and the two and shrugged. "The boy was annoying me."

"Quite." Arlen raised an eyebrow as Arliss took out Marik's Diary. "What are you doin' with that?"

Arliss flicked his fingers, making the diary fade. "Sending it to a friend." He glanced over at Alexis. "You mind if me and my brother talk?"

"Oh…go ahead." Alexis said, taking a few steps back. "You…will say goodbye, right?"

Arliss smiled. "Of course, darlin'." He and Arlen stepped away from the vortex, the elder of the Lockeharts wondering what the younger could want. Once they were out of earshot, Arliss turned to his brother, his voice soft. "We need to help her." He whispered.

"Agreed. Though, with her Jaden taken out of commission…"

"That just makes things worse, Arlen." Arliss hissed. "At least she could depend on his protection…we've destroyed all the Knights. She is the last one, save wherever Bastion ran off too. You really think people will let her rest in peace?" He shook his head sadly. "She will be hunted for the rest of her days, thanks to the crimes of Jaden and the Shadow Knights. And if anyone learns about her child…"

"Then what do you suggest?" Arlen asked. "Send her to a safe house? Change her identity…"

"I don't know!" Arliss cried out. Arlen sighed, lowering his head, his brain hurting from all of this. "We have to help her…she's Lexie."

"She isn't our sister, Arliss…"

Arliss grabbed his brother's hand. "Alex…" Arlen's head snapped up, locking his gaze with his brothers. The younger of the Lockeharts looked so weak…so vulnerable. "Alex…" He whispered, sounding like a lost little boy, "…she's Lexie. Please…we have to help her."

&&&

Elsewhere… 

"Alex! Arnold! Sam! Vanessa! Supper!"

"coming Mrs. Fox!" Arnold Milo called out, wiping his brow with a hankie. "We just have one more board to put in."

Alex Milo and Samantha Ciro each held an end of a 2by4, Vanessa Fox and Arnold Milo working together to nail it in place. Once they were finished, to four of them took a step back, admiring the fence.

"No cows escapin' that." Alex said with a nod. He turned to his girlfriend, wrapping and arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go eat. Maybe then we go into town, see if there is something fun to do."

"Mmm…rather spend the night with you…" Samantha said, cuddling up to him.

Vanessa watched all this with a slight smile, resisting the urge to chuckle as Arnold blushed. 2 years ago, these three teens had come to the Fox family farm, looking for a place to stay as the hitched across the country. How two southern boys and a former Greek heiress got together, she never knew, but they had been a breath of fresh air. After a few days of helping Vanessa's father with the chores, the Foxes and offered them a place to stay, and the 3 hadn't left since. Alex and Arnold shared the spare room, and Samantha bunked with Vanessa. It was tight…but the Foxes couldn't imagine not having the 3 teens living there.

"Hey Arnold, package for you!" Mr. Fox shouted as they headed towards the house.

Arnold frowned. "Who would send me something?"

"Don't know…looks like a book."

"A book?" Arnold said. He took the small leather bound item from Vanessa's father, looking it over. "The…Diary of Marik Ishtar…"

&&&

The Normal World 

"Hello there kiddies."

"ARLEN!" Mayday cried out, leaping out of her chair and into her husband's arms. Arlen cried out, stumbling back as Mayday assaulted him, peppering his face with kisses. "Don't ever leave again!"

"Ok, darlin', ok!" Arlen laughed. "If I knew you would be like this every time I left…"

Mayday ground her lips into his. "mmmm…oh yea…baby has missed her hubby."

"He was gone for a day." Hayden said with a groan. "Let the boy up, would ya lass?"

Cassandra chuckled. "Jealous."

"…only a little." Hayden muttered.

Dhmitri headed over to his mentor, leaning against the wall as Mayday continued to run her fingers along Arlen's chest. "Welcome back Professor. Do anything interesting?"

"Got to have sex with Padme and Wonder Woman."

Mayday paused. "And the Golden Girls?"

"Remain golden. Didn't get to see them one lick."

"One lick I'm sure." Mayday muttered. "Next time you go jumping through words, I'm coming. I have my eye on Aragon."

"Arlen?" Nessa said, walking down the stairs. "Arlen!" She exclaimed, running towards him and giving him a hug. "Did you…"

"I found him."

Nessa let out a relief-filled laugh. "Thank God…now, where is he…where is my fiancé."

"I'm comin'!" Arliss shouted from outside. "Just tying up a loose end."

"And that would be…" Nessa asked, only to freeze in the doorway as Arliss entered.

"Me." Dark Alexis said with a half smile.

Arliss grinned. "Boys and girls…meet the newest member of the family…me and Arlen's baby sister Lexie Lockehart."

…

Finally, Hayden managed to speak.

"Are we talking about the lass, or the babe she's carrying?"

Arliss shrugged. "The girl. The child of Jaden Yuki is just a bonus."

"WHAT?!?" The Rare Hunters cried out.

Arlen grabbed Mayday's hand. "You decided to bring her, so you get to explain this!" He pulled Mayday up the stairs. "I have a wife to pleasure several times."

"But I want to hear the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mayday cried out as she was dragged away.

Lexie looked around as the Rare Hunters began to hit Arliss up with questions. She ran a hand over her stomach, smiling as she felt the baby kick. 'yea…I like them too.' She thought as Arliss continued to try and deflect some questions.

And now the official trailer for G/X: Hunters- Season 2 

A soft music begins to play as we see the duelist academy late at night. As the camera moves in towards the forest, All-American Rejects, "It Ends Tonight" begins to play

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.

We see Arlen Lockehart panting hard, barely able to stand.

And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

Arlen turns back and falls to his knees, reveal Nessa beaten to a bloody pulp, her chest barely rising

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

Arlen stands up, glaring at someone dressed in white

A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

The camera moves in to a full facial shot of Arlen as his eyes begin to glow black, before the image fades.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

We cut to Hayden and Cassandra walking through the Academy, staring at all the members of the White Association that slowly begin to surround them.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.

You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

Their heads snap as they hear a shout, and the two push past some whited out students…

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

And watch as White Alexis confronts Jaden, Syrus and Tyranno

A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

The scene shifts to Arliss tossing a machine gun to Mayday, before strapping an ammunition belt around his own waist

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

We Arliss, Arlen, Nessa, Mayday, Cassandra, Hayden, Dhmitri, decked out in full battle gear. Beside them walk Missy, Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, Souta, Johnny, and Hector. The group marches towards the White Building, Arliss and Jaden in the lead.

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

We see Doctor Kevin Allen enter a dueling arena, the image of Camulla briefly flashing behind him.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side

We see Marco Giovanni, Vera Amarillo and another duelist standing with Satorious. All but Marco watch happily as White Chazz duels Alexis

It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

We see Satorious standing in a museum, eyes wide as two ghostly skeletons walks towards him. The image flashes to show a white haired brother and sister standing on a hill, watching in amusement as the Duelist Academy burns

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

We see Arlen, wearing a Superman t-shirt, running towards the edge of a building, past White Alexis. He leaps off, diving towards a young woman that White Alexis threw off

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

We see a giant Nessa Lockehart in a gothic dress, fire a blast of dark magic at giant Satorious over the ruins of the duelist academy. We also see Arliss suddenly appear, slicing the throat of a White Association Member.

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

The scene shifts to Hayden swordfighting White Bastion, Hayden's eyes glowing black. Cassandra is chained to the wall, watching on. The scene shifts to Doc K looking into the water, his reflection that of a vampiric version of himself.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

We see Dhmitri and Mayday leading a group of Slifer duelists against the White Association, the scene chaotic and war-like. The scene shifts to Lexie clinging to Marco's leg with one arm as she cradled her baby with the other Arm. Marco stands gallantly, firing round after round of bullets at unseen attackers.

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

The final scene shows Arliss, Arlen, Nessa, Mayday, Cassandra, Hayden, Dhmitri, Lexie, Marco, Missy, Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, Souta, Johnny, and Hector standing on the top of the Hunter's Dorm, looking out at the sunrise while the images of Satorious, Vera, White Alexis, White Chazz, and White Bastion appears over head

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

G/X: Hunters

Season 2

Last Year, They Fought For Glory

This Year, They Fight For Survival


	52. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

1 month after the events of "A Brave New World", 3 months after the events of "Endgame".

Arlen Lockehart looked around the barren white desert, utterly confused. He didn't know how he had ended up in this place, but knew he didn't belong here. The air was still, the sand neither cool nor warm as he began to walk along aimlessly, looking for something to home in on.

"Should I go towards the endless stretch of sand…" Arliss muttered. "…or the other endless stretch of sand? Oooo, maybe that endless stretch of sand! Or, if I'm really bold…"

"Some…where….over the rainbow…way, up high…"

"…I'll go towards Louis Armstrong." Arlen muttered, watching the singer. After a moment he began to walk towards the man, realizing he had nothing else better to do.

"And…the dreams that you dream of, once in a lullaby…"

The Guardian Hunter walked past man, moving deeper into the desert. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but after a while he looked behind him…only to find nothing. Turning back…

…he saw Louis.

"somewhere…over the rainbow…bluebirds fly."

"You can't get ahead by looking behind." Arlen turned to find Dhmitri watching him. His apprentice/adopted son was standing next to a rather large and ugly cockroach, which clicked at him. "And you can't judge things by their past actions." As he spoke, the cockroach shuddered before transforming into a large butterfly…one that had a huge rack.

"And…the…dreams that you dream of, they really do, come truuuuuue….ooooo…"

Leaving Dhmitri and the Playboy Buggy behind, Arlen continued his journey through the desert. Considering that he was a shadow mage, fully merged with Neo the Magical Swordsman…Arlen wasn't that freaked to see Dhmitri playing kissy face with insects.

He was surprised to find Hayden and Cassandra playing chess, though.

The two teens were seated at an antique table, playing the game on a wooden game board. The white pieces were shaped like little people, and Arlen realized that the black ones were shaped like the Hunters. Arliss was king, Nessa the Queen. Mayday and Arlen were Bishops, Cassandra and Hayden Rooks. There were no pawns on their side, but there was Lexie as a knight, next to a white piece that continually shifted black, then once more to its original color. Finally, several knights and rooks would appear, only to fade.

More startling, Cassandra and Hayden were seated at one side, taking on an invisible opponent.

"It's hard to play the game when you lack all the pieces." Cassandra said. "It puts you at a disadvantage."

Hayden held up his hands, one of his Playstation remotes appearing. "I know the cheat codes though." He typed in a few commands, then looked at Arlen, his eyes black. "It pays to cheat at life, when everyone else cheats as well." He nodded towards the other side of the board, where millions of pawns were appearing in the air.

"I'm just…going to walk away now." Arlen said, slowly backing away from the two as they began to make out.

"Someday I wish upon a star, wake up when the clouds are far behind…meeeeeee…"

Continuing the trek through the desert, the Guardian soon found himself standing next to Lexie. His new little sister was cradling her baby, both of them dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Not all evil comes from the darkness." She said. Out of nowhere, a white wolf leapt towards he, fangs bared. Arlen reached for his saber, only to find it not there. But as he turned back to Lexie, she was giggling as the wolf licked his face. "Not all heroes come from the darkness either."

Turning away as the wolf proceeded to continue lavishing love on his little sis, Arlen once more walked through the desert. He glanced over, noticing that

"Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chim-ney tops that where…you'll fiiiiiiinnnnd meeee!"

Arlen paused, blinking in confusion. "The Juggernaut?"

"Damn right it's the Juggernaut!" The red armored man yelled. "I'm here to get that tape of me &ing that penguin."

"…uh…what?"

"Listen to me Arlen, I want that tape of me &ing that penguin, or I will shave the ass-hairs off a Siberian Tiger and make you a toupee!"

"Police can't & with the Juggernaut…" Louis Armstrong sang.

"you're damn they can't, Louie! Mmmm, need some hookers now…where you hiding the pussy, Arlen? Where you hiding it?"

Arlen shook his head. "That way?" He said, pointing at random.

"This is just like my movies…the Juggernuts, Jugg-Be-Good, and Juggy, get that shit out of my face…"

The Guardian of the Rare Hunters was now running through the desert.

"Some-where…over the rainbow…blue birds fly!"

After he had finished running, Arlen bent over, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"You can't rest, Arlen."

Arliss looked up to see Arliss and Nessa standing near him. They were dressed normally, save for the crowns they wore on their heads. The two of them were hold each other in their arms, eyes far off and cloudy.

"We need to lead them Arlen." Arliss said. "You are their last hope."

"Don't fear your past…you aren't the horseman anymore."

Arlen shook his head. "I…I don't understand."

"You will." Arliss and Nessa said. "Fate has a funny way of repeating lives, Charlie."

"Huh?" Arlen said, looking down as he noticed he was wearing a black hood. On his hands were rings of tape, a black letter on each. He read them carefully, confused: They read "Look Up Fool"

Looking up, Arlen watched in horror as Oceanic Flight 815 soared over his head, before crashing to the ground. The explosion knocked Arlen back, and as he fell, he noticed that Arliss and Nessa were gone, only their crowns remaining.

"And…the…dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why, can't I?"

"Get up stupid."

Arlen looked up, finding Mayday watching him, a grin plastered on her face. Taking her extended hand, the Guardian found that he was now dressed in a black tux, Mayday in a golden dress. Louis continued to sing about skies of blue as the desert became a ballroom, everyone watching as the two began to waltz. Mayday held him close as they moved to the music, spinning about the room in lazy circles.

"They're watching us." Arlen whispered.

"As well they should. Last year was our year in darkness, in hiding. This year it is our turn. We will have to be the Guardians…the Hunters will fall if we don't."

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Arlen asked.

"Yes."

"And this dream is important?"

"Very much so."

"Will I forget it?"

Dream Mayday smiled. "For a while…you will remember again. But I will leave you with two things to always hold: First, when you are lost, seek out your dance partner. Speaking as dream her, we are very smart."

Arlen laughed. "And the second?"

"Well, I have to wake you up…" Dream Mayday pointing over Arlen's shoulder. The Rare Hunter turned…and his eyes went wide.

"Is that Michael Jackson?"

Mayday nodded. "Yup."

"And Dr. Crowler?" Arlen asked weakly.

"Oh yea."

"And are they…?"

"You better believe it…wow, he sure as a long tongue."

&&&

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Arlen!" Mayday screamed, shaking her husband. She had been snuggling up to him, when he suddenly say ramrod straight in bed, crying out in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Arlen screamed, leaping out of bed…and running smack into a wall.

Mayday slowly walked over to him, watching in mild amusement as his shadow magic caused little harpies to spin around his head. "Did you have the dream about the Grimace with Mili Vanili's dreadlocks again?"

&&&

"What the hell was that?" Hayden asked as he entered the dining room, snagging the pancakes Arliss was holding out.

"Mornin' to you too, Hayden." The King of Hunters snarked. "I slept well, thanks for asking."

"Sorry Arliss." Hayden said as he sat down at the table, flipping the TV onto 'The Nanny'. "But in this house, I find it wise to ask why people are screaming this early in the morning."

"It's 8 am!" Arliss exclaimed.

"Exactly." Hayden muttered. "if it weren't you making breakfast and 'The Nanny' on Lifetime, I would have slept in."

"You are a pathetic Rare Hunter, you know that?" Arliss said.

"oooo, 'The Nanny'!" Nessa exclaimed, rushing past her fiancé and sitting next to Hayden to watch the big screen.

Hayden gave Arliss a look, and the King waved his spatula at the young man. "She & me. She is allowed to blow me off."

"I figured blowing was involved." Hayden muttered.

"The day you agree to that, you can disrespect me."

Hayden grinned. "Why Peaches, I didn't know you were offering!"

"NO!" Arliss shouted in anger. "What have I told you about that! You are allowed to call me –the Bloody, Spike, or even a wanker! But if you dare use one of Angel's nicknames…"

Cassandra bounced into the kitchen. "We aren't watching Buffy, are we? Da, seriously, it's enough that you made us watch it this summer…"

"And made us listen to your rant about Buffy not loving Spike…" Nessa added.

"and forcing us to listen to the soundtrack to "Once More with Feeling"…" Hayden chimed in.

"And told us over and over how you personally changed the show…" Dhmitri stated as he entered. "Morning Uncle Arliss."

"Shut up Dhmitri." Arliss muttered. He turned to the group, his voice pleading. "But I did! In the 5th season, Buffy use to jump off the tower, die, come back, beat up Spike, then unleash the first evil. But thanks to me…"

"…now the 6th season is all about how Spike and Buffy fall in love, with the 7th season ending with them getting married and no season 5 of 'Angel'." The rest of them said as one, before turning back to the antics of a Jewish woman in New York.

Lexie entered the kitchen to find her brother fuming. She walked over, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I personally liked that ending." She said. Arliss had been thrilled to discover that his little sister love 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' too.

"Well then, just for you, some of my extra special Chocolate Chip pancakes!" Arliss exclaimed, mixing up some more batter. "The secret ingredient…is evil." He added in a stage whisper, allowing some shadow magic to pour into the batter.

"That it is." Lexie said, heading to the table. "Move it! Very pregnant lady, waddling through!"

"You do not waddle." Arlen said as he joined the group, fixing his shirt cuffs. "You grace the floor."

"I crush the floor." Lexie muttered, flipping her hair over her shoulder. When she had first come to this dimension, the first thing Arliss and Arlen had done was pump her full of their own shadow magic, replacing that which her Jaden had given her. While the transfusion hadn't changed her body, it had effected her DNA, making her 100 Lockehart. That had meant her bleach blonde hair had darkened into a deep golden brown, much like her brothers.

"Stop that." Mayday said, rubbing her shoulders. All of the girls had fallen for Lexie, the young woman charming them to the point that there was no way they could hate her. Even Nessa, with her hatred of Alexis, had managed to put her anger aside. Now, she and the young woman were the best of friends, teaming up with Cas and May to torment the boys.

Arlen grabbed the spatula from his brother and took over the cooking, slipping an apron over his outfit. "Not a word, Arliss. I have to go over to the academy to meet with…shiver…Interim Chancellor Crowler."

Arliss laughed. "Sorry. When I put it in his head to volunteer to do the job, I didn't even think about how you'd have to work with him."

"That's not why I was shivering." Arlen grumbled.

"Huh?"

Mayday giggled. "Arlen dreamed about Crowler naked."

Everyone froze.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" The guardian roared.

Hayden smiled slowly. "ok Arlen…we believe you…may I point out that the supposed lech doesn't dream about Crowler."

"That's it!" Arlen yelled. "3 page essay on trap cards!"

Hayden's eyes grew wide. "You can't…"

"You bet I can! I'm the head of the dorm! Arliss is king, but I have the power to assign you all homework!"

"Arlen…"Arliss warned. "Don't make ME tell you to do it for him."

"One page." Arlen rectified.

Hayden grumbled.

Lexie looked around, before holding out her plate. "URP!" She blushed. "Seconds?"

&&&

"Morning, Professor Milo."

"Morning, Ms. Fontaine." Arlen said, now fully in his 'Alex Milo' routine. "How was your summer vacation? I didn't get to see you much."

"Oh, just fine! I bench pressed 3x my body weight. A new record."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That's…super."

"Yes it is…feel my arms…like steel!"

"I'm good." Alex said quickly.

Ms. Fontaine shrugged. "But what about you, Alex? What did you do?"

"I &ed Wonder Woman."

"What?"

"er…it was a &ing wonder, woman." Alex quickly said. "oh look…it's Prof….er…Ra Yellow Professor."

Ms. Fontaine laughed as Alex tried his best to hold a conversation with the other professor, without admitting he didn't know his name. She liked Prof. Milo, he spoke his mind, and wouldn't be cowed by the school to do as they wanted. A product of being young, the sense that you were strong and powerful. He commanded respect despite his young age, and when he talked…people listened.

Ms. Fontaine walked over to where Prof. Banner normally would have sat, letting out a sigh. This year had been a bad one for the teaching staff, losing two teachers: one to mysterious causes, the other gunned down by Prof. Milo, saving the Chancellor's life. Now, his seat was empty…

…save for Pharaoh.

"Is that cat the new Slifer Dorm Leader?" Alex questioned.

Pharaoh looked up at him, and meowed.

The three of them stopped their discussion as Dr. Crowler entered the room, Vice Principal Napoleon hot on his heels. The three teachers took their seats, Alex for some reason adverting his eyes from Crowler.

"Well, we are about ready to begin the new school year!" Crowler said with glee. "Tomorrow the students will be arriving, and I must say, I am very excited. I've pulled off a bit of a coup d'état and managed to get Aster Phoenix to join the academy."

CRACK

"Professor Milo!" Ms. Fontaine shouted, "You just shattered your water glass!"

Alex looked down at the bits of glass that were embedded in his hand. "Oh…so I have." He began to pick them out. "Go on Crowler." He said casually. 'Aster…you eluded my in London…but not this time.'

Crowler paled, backing away as Alexander Milo calmly ripped shards of glass from his palm. "Y-Yes…well, Aster will be arriving tomorrow…and I expect you all to treat him with respect…"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Alex said, interrupted. "I have a new student in my dorm too! Lexie Lockehart, Arliss Lockehart's little sister. She just arrived, but unfortunately, she came down with a nasty bug. So, I'll be giving her all her lessons until she feels better."

Napoleon frowned. "That is not how things work…"

"But you'll make an exception?" Alex said quickly. "Great! I am so glad we got that out of the way." He kicked his feet up on the table. Now that he had planted himself in the academy fully, with the school hard pressed to get rid of him, Arlen had decided to tone down Alex's need to impress the bosses. "So tell me Crowler, any good students in the bunch? Anyone that might make a good Hunter? I'm always looking to strengthen my dorm."

Crowler glared at the young man. It was bad enough he had managed to steal Arliss, his prized student, and Samantha Ciro, but now, he was going to try and court more duelists? This just would not do.

"Oh…no no no…all rather average duelists…require a lot of work, sadly. Best you stick with your team…"

"Of course." Alex said. "I might need to talk to Aster though…" He's eyes flashed briefly.

Dr. Crowler gulped. "Yes…well…we should move on to other news." He pulled out an official memo, the KaibaCorp logo printed on the top. "I received this personal letter from Seto Kaiba himself…"

Alex snatched it from his hands. "Dear Dr. Crowner…"

"A…typo, I'm sure."

"First, please stop trying to call Mr. Kaiba…."

Ms. Fontaine tried not to giggle. The Ra Yellow Professor was having just as hard of a time. Pharaoh yawned.

"Second, Mr. Kaiba had hired two new teachers to replace Professors Banner and Stilton. While he has chosen to keep the first a secret, the second is Miss. Viola Malloren."

"Viola…" Ms. Fontaine said, "She's that prodigy from America, isn't she? The teen duelist that managed to hold Joey Wheeler to 1000 life points."

Napoleon nodded. "That she is."

"I heard that she gave up dueling…" The Ra Yellow Teacher said.

"She did." Alex said, "And the letter explains why: 'Accommodations will be made for not only her, but also her daughter. The girl, age 3, will need a daycare set up for her, and Miss. Malloren will need a flexible schedule'. I'm sure we could get Miss. Dorothy to help out."

Crowler frowned. "I was thinking…"

"Oh, that would be great!" Ms. Fontaine said. "Come on, let's go ask her!"

The 3 dorm leaders hurried out of the room…leaving Crowler and Napoleon in their dust.

Pharaoh yawned.

&&&

Tokyo Harbor 

"Hurry it up!" The man called out, watching as the crane operator slowly moved the hook into position. "We need it down on the truck, now!"

"Hold your horses! We break this thing, and Satorious will have our balls!" The crane operator exclaimed, lifting the cargo from the large steamer ship and swinging it towards the flatbed.

The other man nodded, adjusting his tie as the large item was finally lowered onto the flatbed. He gave the order, and his men began to secure it, covering it with a large tarp.

A year. It had taken them a year to find this. Millions spent searching the ocean floor, in the deepest trenches, in the darkest canyons of the Pacific. Finally, they had found it, and managed to bring it once more to the surface.

The man looked over the giant stone box, about 7 feet deep, tall and wide. No opening had been made apparently, and all along it's surface were strange runes, spelling out words in many languages. He only knew what a few meant, but understood that they were serious.

"DEATH COMES TO ALL THAT OPENS THIS BOX"

"Call Mr. Satorious…tell him we have it."

Next Time on G/X-Hunters- The Rare Hunters' are in for a surprise when they learn of the newest teacher at the academy, and their sins are about to come back to haunt them. But when Nessa encounters a stranger in the woods, the events of that night will change the destinies of all.

Episode 53- Something Wicked This Way Comes


	53. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Why are we here again?" Jaden asked, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up.

Syrus looked over at his friend, grimacing slightly. "Jaden…I don't think the person in from of you wants you shoes in his face."

"Huh?"

Johnny turned around, glaring at his fellow Slifer. "Jaden, there is only one man that can stick his feet in my face, and you ain't him!"

"Shhh!" Hector hissed. "What we do in our own time…"

Jaden watched as the two argued. "Those two sure play some weird games."

"…yea, Jaden." Syrus said with a sigh.

Jaden thought for a moment.

"So why are we here?"

Syrus shook his head. "We are here to meet the new teachers. Dr. Crowler has hired two new professors to take over for Prof. Banner and Prof. Stilton."

"Oh." Jaden said. "So we get to meet the people that are going to give us a ton of homework?"

"That's one way to say it." Chazz said, sitting down next to the two Slifers. "The other way to say it is we get to see what pathetic losers couldn't cut it as professional duelists, so now they are working here."

Alexis plopped down next to Jaden. "Be nice, Chazz. They have to be good duelists if they are allowed to teach here. You think Seto Kaiba would hire anyone off the streets?"

"Hello students!" Dr. Crowler said.

"May I present Exhibit A."

&&&

"Why are we 'ere again?" Cassandra asked.

"Because your father made us come." Hayden said.

"Oh." She paused. "Da, why are 'ere again?"

Arliss frowned. "Because Arlen made us come."

"Whipped!" Lexie coughed. She smiled innocently at her older brother. "What?"

"Why are you so cheerful?" Mayday asked.

Lexie shrugged. "I just love the smell of innocents waiting to be tortured. It smells like…"

"Innocents waiting to be tortured?" Dhmitri ventured.

"exactly." Lexie said, before bursting into hysteric giggles. The Rare Hunters looked at her as the dark version of Alexis struggled to get herself under control. "Sorry…torture gets me off."

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "And you people call me weird for getting aroused by Lara Croft."

"It is weird." Cassandra said, adjusting her breasts in her tight belly revealing tank top. Hayden looked at her, eyebrow raised. "…not a word, Groundskeeper Willie."

"Ie, Cassie, not a word."

"Where is Aunt Nessa, Uncle Arliss?" Dhmitri said. He had taken a shine to calling the group by more family style names, somewhat to the rests' annoyance.

Arliss shrugged. "She went wandering off somewhere…"

"I'm here." Nessa said, walking up to the group, arms laden down with snacks. "I wanted to make sure I had something to much on while watching Crowler make a fool of himself." Arliss nodded, reaching a hand to grab some popcorn. "no! my popcorn!" Nessa hissed, pulling the snacks away. "Mine! Mine!!"

"Fine, yours, yours!" Arliss snapped back. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Mine." Nessa said, sitting down next to Arliss. She took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. She then held the bucket out. "Want some sweetie?"

Arliss resisted every urge to slam the popcorn bucket over her head.

"Hello students!" Dr. Crowler said.

&&&

"Why are we here again?" Alexander Milo asked, annoyed.

Vice-Principal Napoleon glared at the professor. "We are here because the new chancellor has to make an address, and wants to introduce the two new teachers."

"I already know about Miss Malloren, and could care less about the other teacher. So, can I please go? I want to go watch some cartoons."

Napoleon grabbed Alex's arm as he stood up, yanking the taller man back down. "You will show Dr. Crowler your respect."

"That will pretty hard, considering I don't respect him. Tell you what…" Alexander stood up. "I'll just toddle off and go find someone tat does respect him, and send them in my place. When it comes to not respecting him, you just call for me, ok Rolly Polly?"

Making a move to turn away, Alexander was caught once more by Napoleon and forced to stay. The Rare Hunter grumbled to himself. Just because he had forced the rest of the hunters to suffer through this didn't mean he should!

However, since it was clear that Napoleon wasn't going to let him leave, Alexander sat down behind the Vice-Principal. Taking out a pen, he whistled to himself as he began to ever so carefully draw on the back on the pudgy man's head.

"Hello students!" Dr. Crowler said, standing at the podium. "And welcome to a new year here at the Duelist Academy. I know that for many of you, this is your second or third year at the school. But let me tell you, under my reign as Standing Chancellor…"

"Stand in Chancellor." Alex said. A ripple of laughter rolled through the arena.

Crowler glared back at Alexander, who grinned at him innocently. The older man was forced to turn back, knowing fully well that there was little, if anything, he could do about Alexander now. He had proven himself in beating Arliss, and for whatever reason, as one of his final acts, Shepard had insured that no one could fire Alexander from his job without it costing the academy millions. Tenure, as it were.

Crowler didn't realize that Shepard had done that to insure that Arliss wouldn't be able to trick anyone into getting rid of his rival, taking out Alex and having free reign over the academy. Alexander Milo was Shepard's spy.

Little did Shepard realize that Alexander Milo was already playing double agent.

"Yes…well…first, I would like to inform you that I have personally seen to it that some new, exciting, and may I say talented, students will be joining us this year, many of whom will show you all what true dueling is about."

"You think he's talking about us?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook her head. "No way."

"Students like Syrus and Paden."

"Jaden!" Jaden shouted.

Crowler continued. "There will also be teachers, here to stimulate you where others failed."

"You think he's talking about me?" Alexander asked rather loudly.

"Prof. Milo!" Crowler snapped, glaring at the interrupter.

"I knew you were talking about me!" Alexander shouted.

"I was not talking about you. Now sit down and be quiet! I am trying to give a speech!"

"You told me I'd be the one giving the speech!"

"What?"

Alexander shook his head. "Must be getting the oldtimers, you can't remember telling me I was the one that was suppose to do the speech…so sad. So sad."

Cassandra leaned into Hayden. "Uncle Arlen's layin' it on thick, ain't he luv?"

"I think Doc Pierce has gone a bit nutty, Hot Lips." Hayden commented.

Arliss smacked Hayden along the back of his head. "Quiet Radar."

"Why do I have to be Radar!? Dhmitri should be Radar!"

Mayday held her head in her hands. "How did I get stuck with you people, anyway?"

Lexie shrugged. "Hey, this is better then my dimension…we didn't get popcorn!" She grabbed the tub from Nessa and began to gorge. When the Queen of Hunters tried to get her snack back, Lexie snarled, snapping at her fingers.

"I have a new strategy, R2." Dhmitri said, watching Nessa pull away suddenly. "Let the Pregnant Woman win."

Nessa nodded wicking, turning to her nachos instead.

Once Alexander had been calmed down enough that he would allow Crowler to speak, the Standing (Stand In) Chancellor continued his speech. "As I was saying, we have two new professors who will be replacing Prof. Banner and Prof. Stilton. We have yet to decide if either of these two will take over the Slifer Dorm, so at this point, they will continue to be watched over by all the staff."

From Banner's empty chair, Pharaoh meowed.

"The first of the new professors in someone you might of heard of. Miss. Viola Malloren was a teen prodigy, at one time thought to be the first person to challenge Yugi Moto for his title of King of Games. However, she took a break from dueling, and then retired. Luckily for us, she has agreed to come here and teach. Please welcome Prof. Viola Malloren."

The students clapped as Viola entered the area. The young woman, roughly 20 years old, as a sight. 6 feet tall, with a stunning face that seemed to have been carved from white marble. Her long brown hair swayed behind her as she walked towards the stage. Dressed in a Obelisk Blue blazer, she gave the appearance of strength and power.

That imagine was dampened by the bright eyed, brown haired, cute-as-a-button 3 year old she carried in her arms.

Viola's daughter, Lacey "Hyper" Malloren, looked about the arena, grinning and waving to the crowd before snuggling back into her mother's embrace. The young woman stroked her hair as she walked up to Crowler, shaking his hand. Alexander, being a gentlemen, stood up and gave her his seat.

"How dat?" Hyper asked, looking at Alexander.

"Alexander Milo." Alex said, kneeling down and shaking the little girl's hand. He might have been a murderer, he might have been evil, he might even be a monster…but Arlen was a sucker for kids.

"I'm Hyper!" Hyper said, bouncing in her mother's arms. "Who's day la-dy?" She asked, pointing at Crowler.

Arliss snickered. "I like her already."

"I am not a lady…" Crowler snapped.

Viola blushed. "Lacey…"

"Hyper sorry." The little girl said. "Sorry Man-Woman."

Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden burst into laughter.

"Lacey!" Viola snapped. "I'm sorry Dr. Crowler."

"Quite alright." Crowler said. "Children will be children. She is a cute little girl."

"You're ugly!" Hyper exclaimed, giggling.

Alexander leaned in. "Kiddo, you and me are going to have to get ice cream some time." Hyper grinned even as her mother held her head in her hands, utterly embarrassed.

After getting the students to settle down, Crowler began to speak once more. "Now then, the other professor is a surprise, even for me. Seto Kaiba…"

"Will do the introduction."

Everyone turned to see Seto's face on the jumbo screen, glaring down at them. The head of KaibaCorp frowned.

"O-o-of course, Mr. Kaiba." Crowler stammered.

Seto Kaiba began to speak, his tone stern. "I must say, what I have heard about this academy and last year has left in…disappointed. I created this academy to be the shining pinnacle of dueling excellence…not a place to attract all sorts of gangland-style duelists."

Arliss smirked. "I think he might be talkin' about us."

"Yay." Nessa said, clapping her hands.

"That said, it is apparent that I need someone at the academy that I know will be able to act as my eyes and ears, someone I can trust to get the job done." Seto smirked. "So, I found just that sort of man."

With that, the screen cut off, and the lights in the arena went dark. Some duelists squealed in surprises, overs murmured.

In the Rare Hunter's section, 4 sets of glowing eyes flickered open, taking in their surroundings.

"What do you see, lass?" Hayden asked, groping in the dark. Behind him, Dhmitri was suffering similarly.

"Not much…" Cassandra said. "You guys?"

Arliss shook his head. Of them all, he had the best night vision, the Strike Ninja's vision grafted onto his own ever since he had began to merge with his Ka. Nessa, Cassandra and Lexie were all next, able to see somewhat through the darkness.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Crowler yelled. "Someone turn on the lights."

Viola stroked Lacey's back. "It's ok baby…don't be scared…"

Hyper giggled. "It's all black and inky!" She squealed.

Alexander had his eyes closed. 'What do you see, Arliss?' He mindspoke to his brother.

'Let me let you in.' Arliss replied, and Alex suddenly found himself staring out through Arliss' eyes. 'You see anything I'm missing?'

'Not…there!'

The two watched as a figure moved through the darkness with ease, hurrying around the arena…

" Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind!"

Arlen froze as he heard the music begin to play. While the rest of those in attendance looked around, confused, the Guardian felt his soul shiver in terror.

'I know that music…'

"Now can I get an encore, do you want more, Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar. Now what the hell are you waitin for?  
After me, there shall be no more, So for one last time…make some noise…"

"May I present…" Seto's voice boomed out. "Doctor Kevin Allen!"

The crowd gasped, Arlen and the rest of the hunters frozen, and the legendary duelist stepped into the arena, the spotlight on him. One of the most famous duelists never to go pro, Doc K, as he was known, was held to be part of what some had dubbed the Forefathers: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Geno Roads, Maximillion Pegasus and Doctor Kevin Allen were considered not only the best duelists to play the game, but also the 5 who helped bring it to the point it was currently at.

Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and accord blazer, a black shirt stretched across his firm chest, Doc K was a sight. His short blonde hair was tussled, and the van dike beard he sported was neatly trimmed, unlike Arlen's rough and unshaven one. Piercing eyes of an unnatural purple were set in his face, which seemed to pierce right into the soul of those he looked at. In his hand was his famous cane, a relic from when he had been stabbed in the ankle just before a duel. He had managed to drag himself to the arena, bleeding heavily, and win the match. The victory came with a price: He would never be able to walk without a slight limp again, the trauma from the duel having caused permanent damage to the already shredded muscles.

Doc K slowly turned, glaring at Arlen, before he made his way to sit down.

"Aw…shit." Alex muttered.

&&&

"My Lord…are you pleased?"

Satorious didn't answer, instead focused on the massive metal cube that stood before him. Still covered in sea slime and barnacles, the metal was dark and looked rusted out, yet still solid with no breaks or holes. Deep scratches littered its surface, and the entire thing looked a little dinged up.

It was the most beautiful thing Satorious had ever seen.

"How long will it take to open it?" Satorious asked, running a hand along the cold metal.

"Several hours…the metal that makes this is stronger then anything we've seen. We have tested it…it will take diamond saws to crack it open, and even then, it will be a tough job."

"Just do it." Satorious snapped. "And be quick about it."

Pulling out a small cellphone, Satorious punched in a familiar number. 'It is time to deal with my dear 'friend' once and for all.' Bringing the phone to his ear, Satorious smiled when he heard the person on the other end.

"The cards have shown me a new path, Aster." Satorious said. "We must hunt down and destroy the dark ones…the Rare Hunters."

"I have heard rumors of them…"

"Then we must not wait. The academy is under the hold of these wicked duelists, and you, my friend, must rid the island of them."

"I'll find them."

"See that you do." Clicking off his phone, Satorious chuckled. 'Fool. You are of no more use to me. Let the Rare Hunters kill you and may I never see your face again.' Satorious watched as one of his men began to cut into the cube. 'When I awaken the terrible being that lies within this prison, I will be able to whip out the followers of darkness in one fell swoop. Nothing will stand in my way!'

No one heard the wicked chuckles that came from within the box.

&&&

Nessa sighed happily as she walked through the forest, the trees casting dark shadows all around her as the nightlife moved about her. The air was just warm enough, not hot or stifling. The moon was full, and the sky clear.

The Queen of the Hunters had left the mansion, unable to deal with Arlen's rants. It seemed that the Guardian had been thrown into panic mode after learning that Doc K was a new teacher here. Apparently, The Doctor was, infact, the head of a secret government agent known as the MIB.

Arlen hadn't liked it when Hayden had asked if Will Smith worked with him.

It seemed that Arlen and Arliss had learned of this from Marik's diary, and believed James Stilton was an agent of this group as well. Now, the guardian was demanding that Arliss allow him to kill the Doctor, and insure the Hunter's safety.

However, Arliss rejected the idea, and had told Arlen that killing Doc K would only cause Seto Kaiba to come even hard down upon the academy. Their forces were not strong enough to survive such a thing, and they needed to gather more hunters before they could dare try and face Seto Kaiba, if only because of his ally: The Roads Family.

Tired of hearing the brothers argue, Nessa had slipped out to get some fresh air and enjoy the nightlife. Tomorrow class would begin again, which meant she would have to begin thinking of excuses not to go. That, and it meant chances to duel and whoop Alexis' ass over and over.

As she moved deeper into the forest, Nessa allowed her mind to wander. Soon, it would be her first anniversary as Nessa. A whole year had gone by since Arliss had liberated her, transformed her from a weak little girl into the dark Queen of Nightmares, the Mistress of Fear. It was strange to think about. She tried to remember what she had been like before, as Vanessa, and found her memories had grown fuzzy over the last year. Oh, she could remember things like her childhood, her house, her parents; it was how she felt during those times that had changed. All her memories of Alexis were filled with hatred, all her memories of Arliss filled with an undying love.

And even then, she knew her emotions had changed after her rebirth. She had emerged into the world hated her parents, blaming them for her being weak. But Arliss had forced her to see that they were victims just as she was. TO realize they were not to blame. Now, she saw love for her parents, and the wish that they would one day know power like she…

"Hello there."

Nessa turned around quickly, finding that there now stood behind her a young man in a white suit, watching her carefully. His aura gave off power, but it was strange, flickering between darkness and light.

"Hello." Nessa said, confused as to who this newcomer was.

She learned rather quickly who it was when the young man activated his duel disk.

"The name is Aster Phoenix…and I've been sent to deal with you, Hunter."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- Nessa and Aster face off, with the Destiny Duelist coming out strong. But can Nessa beat the creatures back with her new and improved Nightmare deck?

But the duel matters little when Satorious opens the mysterious cube his men discovered. For inside lays an ancient force so powerful, even the master of the White Association will fear what has been awakened.

Episode 54- Anarchy


	54. Anarchy

Nessa looked over her hand, then back up at Aster. The young man was smiling rather smugly at her, looking over his own cards carefully. The Queen closed her eyes, her choker flashing as she reached out into Aster's mind…

BOOM!

Nessa nearly stumbled back. Her mind had come up against a mental wall, blocking her off from observing the fears of the duelist. Shaking her head violently, Nessa more gently began to probe the wall, searching for any cracks.

"You won't find any." Aster said with a smirk. Nessa looked at him, surprised. "My agent has insured that your powers wouldn't work on me."

Frowning, the Queen realized that Aster Phoenix a) knew about her powers, b) had figured out how to bypass them, c) was forcing her to duel honorably. And Nessa and Honorable were unmixy things.

"I'll set this monster in defense, and end my turn." She said with a grumble.

Aster laughed, drawing a card. "Don't worry about it, I promise to make the duel quick!" He held up a card. "I'll set one monster on the field as well and end my turn."

Nodding, the young woman drew yet another card from her deck, considering her options carefully. She knew well enough that Aster Phoenix was a skilled duelist. Infact, he was suppose to be rumored to be the next up-and-coming Yugi Moto. Of course, that meant little to Nessa other then that she would have to come out hard and swinging.

"I'll set another monster in defense, and activate Nightmare's Steelcage!" Aster looked up as the great metal dome fell from the heavens, trapping him and his monster inside its structure. The spell would keep both from attacking for two turns.

Phoenix shook his head. "Jeez, really want to make sure I don't hurt you, huh?"

Nessa shrugged. "Maybe I'm just cautious."

"Not the word I would use." Aster taunted, ending his turn without doing anything. Drawing her own card, Nessa couldn't help but do the same. Shaking his head, Aster held up a card. "I'll summon my Sparkman to the field, in attack mode." The monster appeared on the field, different from the Sparkman Nessa was use to. Sure, this one had the gold armor, but its underclothing was black, giving the E-Hero a much darker look. "I'll also set this card on the field, and end my turn." Aster watched as Nessa's Nightmare Cage began to turn to dust. "And it looks like your little spell is gone now."

"Good." Nessa said with a laugh, much to Aster's confusion. "I was getting annoyed waiting for it to go away." She pressed two buttons on her duel disk, before flipping her monsters face up. "I will first flip summon Slate Warrior." With a strange cry, the bendy-legged fiend appeared on the field, glowing brightly. "Because I let him sit in defense, I was able to boost his attack to 2400!" Nessa pressed another button, revealing a strange purple shape. But before Aster could even question what it was, the mound split in half, revealing jagged teeth, 2 yellow eyes, and a long tongue that grabbed the Sparkman and dragged it to Nessa's side of the field. "My Jowls of Dark Demise allow me to take your Sparkman as my own for one whole turn." She grinned. "And better still…because it is your Sparkman, he is able to find a way past your defenses…and right at your lifepoints."

Lifting the Sparkman into the air, the Jowls directed the captured Hero right at his master, forcing it to lift up its arms and begin charging its weapons. Aster grunted as the attack was fired off, striking him hard and kicking up the leaves all around him.

"And now, I will have my powered up Slate Warrior attack your defense monster!" Nessa commanded, sending her demon right at the downface card. The Slate Warrior lashed out, slicing the Clayman Aster had set in two. "And finally, my Jowls will attack by themselves!" Whipping its tongue, the Jowls threw the Sparkman into Aster, causing him to fall to the ground. (Aster- 2200)

Rising to his feet, Aster brushed off his coat before turning to the Rare Hunter. "You think that attack is going to stop me?" Aster placed a card in his graveyard. "I will activate Magical Mallet, allowing me to return these three cards to my deck, then draw three new cards." Doing so, Aster nodded to himself. "Now, I will summon my Elemental Hero Avian to the field, as well as set one card on the field." Joining the Sparkman was the darker Avian, the winged hero standing tall along with his light brother. "Next, I activate the trap card Elemental Recharge!"

Around Aster's side of the field, several energy collectors appeared, aimed directly as the two E-Heroes. A small generator has also come to sit next to Phoenix, his lifepoints' total on its display. Slowly, aster gathered energy from his heroes, and added it to his own lifepoints. (Aster-4200)

Nessa raised an eyebrow. "Neat trick."

"Thanks…here's a better one: Sparkman, attack the Jowls of Dark Demise Directly!"

The hero nodded, raising its hand and unleashing a bolt of energy right at the purple demon. As it shattered the creature to pieces, the Sparkman's attack continued on, right at Nessa.

"Say goodbye to your lifepoints."

"I don't think so." Nessa said. "Kuriboh, defend your mistress!" With a squeal, the Kuriboh from Nessa's hand appeared, blocking the attack before going to the graveyard. All that was left was a cloud of fur, floating down to the ground. "Well…that didn't work exactly how I imagine you wanted it to."

Aster, not saying a word, ended his turn.

&&&

Satorious watched on as the last few millimeters of metal were cut through, the sound of the diamond saw squealing as it tore one side of the box apart echoing all about the warehouse. As this was happening, two more men were finishing with their part of the work: drilling holes through the cut out section and attaching hooks. One more was inspecting the cube carefully, looking over some of the runes carved into it.

'Soon…soon this demon will be unleashed. A demon of light, bound to fulfill my every wish…nothing will be able to stop me once this creature is under my control! The Light shall wipe out the darkness…'

The saw stopped spinning, and workers stepped back, turning to their master.

"We are ready."

"Wait!" One of the men screamed. He had been looking over the cube, when he had come across some writing on it that had caused his blood to run cold. "YOU MUST NOT OPEN THE BOX!"

"Open it!" Satorious commanded with glee. The hooks were connected by chains to a forklift and with a might tug, the large piece of metal was ripped away from the great cube, letting them all peer inside.

What they saw was what they had not expected.

"Two of them?" Satorious hissed.

Inside the cube, chained to the inner walls, hung two skeletons, face to face. Their flesh long peeled away, the two bony figures hung within the cube, skulls tipped forward and legs just barely touching the ground. Around their wrists were metal restraints, fused to the wall of the cube.

"My lord…" One man said.

"There should only be one! The book speaks of only one demon! And why are they skeletons?!" Satorious screamed.

"You've doomed us all." The first man whispered, backing away from the cube. "God in Heaven, you've doomed us all!" Turning on his heels, the man began to run, leaving Satorious and his society with the cube.

&&&

"Not so talkative now, are you Mr. Phoenix? Are you only cocky when you are winning? Or maybe it's because I force fed you some crow?" The Queen of Hunters chuckled. "Mmm…I think it is time I took this game up a notch more. I will activate my spell cards Nightmare-Becoming!"

Aster watched as the strange spell flipped up. The image on it was of a blonde haired girl, a line drawn down her face. The right half of her face was normal, if a bit scared looking. But the left was twisted, with a golden eye, deformed brow, and fangs.

"Never heard of this card?" Nessa asked. "That's ok, it's a special one. You see, my deck is all about fear. And while my monsters may be the creatures that dwell in your darkest dreams, my spells reflect the common themes found in dreams. My Nightmare Steel Cage represents being trapped in a confined space. This spell represents the fear of becoming what you hate the most…or, should I say, your Sparkman becoming what you hate the most."

The Sparkman in question was grabbing his head in agony, bellowing out as dark magic swirled around him. Shaking violently, the hero's gloves tore apart as it's fingers turned to claws. The mask it wore seemed to shift, becoming more like the horse skull that Nessa's Shadow Slayer wore. Finally, the monster stood up and walked over to Nessa's said, flexing its arms as it summoned dark energy.

"Your Sparkman is now considered a Shadow monster, as well as a fiend. And, of course, it is under my complete control." Nessa smiled. "Sparkman, Slate Warrior…your mistress needs you to deal with that pesky Avian…" She waved her hand. "So get too it!"

Aster grunted as the Sparkman tackled his Avian, the Slate Warrior dive bombing him and slamming him to the ground. He cried out as Sparkman finished his own assault of the Avian by firing a parting shot of dark energy at him. (Aster-1200)

"Awww…did the big bad duelist go boom?" Nessa laughed. "At least Jaden Yuki has some skill. You…you're pathetic."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Aster said, wiping his mouth. "Of course, you've been to busy attacking my monsters to deal with my trap card. Activate: A Touch of Destiny!"

&&&

Satorious was livid, ignoring the fool. He could deal with him later… "You brought me the wrong cube!" The leader of the White Association glared at them, his wicked magic flaring. "You foolish…"

"My lord!" Another man screamed. "They are standing!"

Satorious glared at him. "What are you…"

"The skeletons are standing on their own!" The man cried out.

Frowning, Satorious turned his head, and instantly saw what the man was getting at. While at first it appeared that skeletons were hanging, they were much to tall for that to be so. No…they were standing, under their own power.

That's when one of the skulls turned slightly.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long.  
The future is coming on."

The men all froze as the light, effeminate voice drifted from the metal cube. Watching in growing horror, the first skeleton slowly lifted its skull, turning it towards them.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad," It sang, "I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future is coming on…"

As the skeleton sang, the second one began to shift, tugging at its restraints. The metal began to squeal as it tugged harder.

"It's coming on…It's coming on…It's coming on…"

With a final scream, the metal torn away, and the second skeleton leapt from the cube, landing in the center of the semi-circle the White Association members had formed."Yeah... Ha Ha!" The skeleton laughed, throwing back its head. "Finally, someone let me out of my cage! Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age." It began to walk towards them, dark and white energy slowly swirling around in its chest. "Now I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared; I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare."

As the skeleton sang, it stalked towards Satorious, who backed away slowly. "Stop! I command you to stop!" He roared, summoning his own magic.

The skeleton continued to walk forward.

"Intangible, bet you didn't think so I command you to! Panoramic view, look I'll make it all manageable!"

Holding out its arms, the skeleton paused as several members of the white association were lifted in the air, spinning around him. They cried out in terror as the skeleton walked towards their leader.

"Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews; chicks and dudes, who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube. Like you lit the fuse." It turned to watch Satorious gauging his reaction. "You think it's fictional?" The male skeleton asked. "Mystical? Maybe. Spiritual. Hearable. What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy." The skeleton waved an arm towards himself. "Lifeless. To know the definition for what life is: Priceless. For you because I put you on the hype shit,  
you like it?" Satorious' eyes shifted towards one of his now floating servants, the man that had warned him about the skeletons standing. The male skeleton nodded, letting the others drop as he grabbed the frighten man by the neck. "Gunsmokin' righteous with one token, psychic among those, possess you with one go!"

And with that, the skeleton plunged its fingers into the man's chest, laughing as the man screamed in agony. Satorious watched on, even he shaken, as the man's face began to quiver.

"I ain't happy," The first skeleton sang, "I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future is coming on."

The man the skeleton had grabbed screamed, and Satorious watched on as the man's skin seemed to grow loose.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag."

The group watched as, from the chest wound, first the man's blood, then his muscles, then all sorts of organs twisted around the skeleton's arm, sliding around the creature and taking place on his body. The poor man's voice gave out as he was slowly sucked dry, his skin crumpling like a balloon losing its air. His eyes bulged slightly before, with a hideous "swiuck!" they were sucked into his sockets, down his throat, and out the wound. The same was done with the man's tongue, gasping him to gasp. The fluids continued to flow over onto the skeleton, who blinked as his new eyes were forced into his head, shaking them as they turned pure white. The skeleton threw back its head and laughed in delight as it absorbed its victim. Mercifully, with a tug, the victim's brain was tore from his skull, ending his suffering.

" I'm useless, but not for long. The future is coming on…"

With a final tremor, the man's skin was torn from him, revealing a clean skeleton.

Standing there, the skeleton looked down as the final touches were put in place. Where just a moment ago had stood bone, there was now a man, 6 foot 6, with golden skin and the most handsome face any of them had seen. His body was lean yet muscular, tanned by some unnatural light. His hair was snow white, short and slightly spiked. Muscles flexed as he stood to his full height, wiggling his fingers and flicking droplets of blood of them. The skeleton, now a man, stood naked before them, pure white eyes glowing as he took them all in, and sadistic smile spreading across his face as he waved his hand over his legs and summoned a pair of loose white cotton pants and a open black short sleeved shirt to cover his form.

"It's coming on…It's coming on…It's coming on…" The remaining skeleton sang as she too freed herself from her restraints. She marched over, kicking the victim's skeleton, grinding its skull to dust before rushing towards Satorious' men.

The new man began to sing.

"The essence the basics, without it you make it. Allow me to make this, child, like in nature." He smirked, resuming his walk towards Satorious. "Rhythm, you have it or you don't, that's a fallacy."

Satorious found his voice at last. "What do you think you are? I am your master…I command you to stop!"

"I'm in them: Every sprouting tree, every child apiece, every cloud you see."

There was a scream as the female skeleton leapt onto another White Society member, plunging her bony fingers into his back and ripping out his spine. She cackled before she began to drain him like the male had.

"You see with your eyes, I see destruction and demise, corruption in disguise. From this #$in' enterprise. Now I'm sucking to your lies. Through (us), though not his muscles but the percussion he provides."

The man held out his hands, most of Satorious' men screaming as they were lifted in the air and thrown into cube. The skeleton turned man continued to sing as he stuffed them in tight.

"With me as a guide. But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye, you perceive with your mind; that's the inner. So I'm gonna stick around with (us) and be a mentor. Bust a few rhymes so mother $(, remember where the thought is. I brought all this, so you can survive when law is lawless!"

With a flick of his finger, the metal door that had been cut flung back into place. The man summoned a blast of fire, sealing the cube up. And as the White Society men screamed and pounded on the cube, the man walked up to it, picked it up, and hurled it into the ocean, watching as it sunk.

"Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead." He sang as Satorious turned. The Leader of the White was smart enough to realize things had not gone as planned, and he could not escape these two…whatever they were. "No squealing, remember…"

Satorious smashed into a hard body, looking up to find the skeleton turned man grinning. He leaned in close, whispering.

"That it's all in your head"

There was a scream, and Satorious turned to watch the second victim be reduced to a skeleton. And the former skeleton stood up, now fully former. She, like her companion, was stunning, and it almost hurt to look at her. She had white hair, same as the man, and white eyes as well. Her skin was just as tanned as the man, but not as developed with muscle. Instead, she had lushish hips and large firm breasts. Her lips were pouty and firm, her face sculpted just as beautifully as her companion. Waving her hand, she summoned a pair of black pants and a white v neck shirt, which plunged almost to her bellybutton.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future is coming on."

The two began to walk towards the Leader of the White, both singing.

"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine, in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long. The future is coming on. It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on. My future is coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on. My future is coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on, It's coming on My future…"

&&&

The trap card flipped up, revealing a strange dark hero, dressed in a dark cloak and with a white bald head, holding out his hand as stones dropped from it.

"This trap card is a nasty one. You see, I get to select from my deck 4 cards: 2 for each monster you have out on the field." Aster popped his deck from the duel disk and examined it. "It allows me to totally change the game…and set you up for one final strike down."

"Bring it on." Nessa taunted.

"Fine. First, I play O-Oversoul, to return my Avian to the field." The spell flashed, as the wind hero burst from the ground and landed on the field. "Next, I will activate Polymerization, fusing my Avian and my Burstinatrix into the Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" On Aster's side of the field, the two monsters began to blend together, forming the strange black and red elemental hero. "But that's not all. I'll play this card, a second Polymerization, to fuse my Phoenix Enforcer with the second Sparkman I just drew, to summon the Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"

The two monsters merged into one, forming the green hero, covered in silver armor. Balling his hand up in a fist, the elemental hero called upon the energy of all 5 heroes in the graveyard, powering himself up to 4000 attack points.

"Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack that demonic Sparkman!" Aster commanded. The hero nodded, leaping into the air and letting loose a powerful blast. Nessa's skullified Sparkman cried out in pain as it was hit, shattering into pieces under the intense pressure of the attack. As it was destroyed, it's energy pooled into the enforcer. (Nessa-1800).

Nessa grunted in pain, her skin still tingling from the blast. "Is that…all you got?"

"Not quite. I activate one final card: Phoenix Fire!" The spell card flipped up, revealing the Phoenix Enforcer ignited in golden flames. "It allows me to sacrifice my Enforcer to do direct damage to your life point equal to half of his attack points." Aster smirked. "Incase you were confused, that is 2000 to your 1800."

"no…" Nessa hissed.

"PHOENIX FIRE!" Aster cried out, his monster exploding.

Nessa screamed as the blast struck her full on, her powers somehow blocked. She cried out in agony as the fires burnt her skin, leaving her smoldering against a tree. (Nessa- 0000)

"And now…" Aster said, his Enforcer still on the field. "I think its time you learned why you can never escapes your destiny…"

&&&

Arliss looked up in an instant from his book, his eyes black. "Nessa!"

Running to his brother's side, Arlen watched on as Arliss twitched, shaking violently. "Arliss…"

"Nessa…she's hurt…Powers…blocked…mind…blocked…AAAAAAAAAA!" Arliss grabbed his head, the backlash he felt as he assaulted the mental wall nearly taking him out.

"Mayday!" Arlen bellowed. His wife ran to his side, kneeling next to her two oldest friends and stroking her brother-in-law's hair. "Stay with him."

"Where are you going?" Mayday asked.

"Da!" Cassandra screamed, rushing to her father's side.

Arlen turned to Dhmitri and Hayden. "Watch Lexie."

"Arlen!" Lexie shouted in confusion. "what's wrong?"

Arlen scowled. "The queen is in danger…damn it, she shouldn't have left, not with the Doc on the island."

"You think Doc K did this?" Lexie asked. In her world, she too had suffered run ins with the MIB agent…he was the one man that made her Jaden shiver.

"No…something else did this. Nessa's being tortured…"

"NESSA!" Arliss roared, his aura flaring up. "NESSA!"

Hayden dodged a blast. "What the hell…"

"Their bound…mentally mated. He is trying to save her, but he is only hurting himself…" Arlen leapt up to the second floor, rushing to his room.

"We need to stop him!" Mayday shouted. "We need to…"

PUNCH!

Arliss' head snapped back, the King out cold. Hayden rubbed his fist, face twisted in agony. "I think I broke a few bones."

Mayday shook her head. "Crude…but it will work. He can't hurt himself if he's out cold."

Arlen leapt back to the main floor, dressed in his duster, guns stuck in it. "Mayday, stay here with my brother. Dhmitri, guard Lexie. Cassandra, do what you can for Hayden's hand." The Guardian marched towards the underground passage, where Arliss' motorcycle was waiting. "I'm going after Nessa."

&&&

Satorious gulped as the two were now within grabbing distance. They cocked their heads, looking at him.

"I think he's scared." The female said.

"I think you're right." The male said. "Why is that, Sola?"

"I believe it is because he thought we were something else…perhaps a demon he could control, Anarchy."

Anarchy nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. The memories I stole from that pitiful mortal told me as much."

"Then why did you ask?" Sola questioned.

"To scare him shitless, of course." Anarchy replied.

"What…what are you?" Satorious whispered. Never before had he felt this scared, but his magic, his power…it wasn't able to help him. These two…things…were immune to it.

"Us?" Sola asked. "Did the little mortal really ask us what we are?" Anarchy nodded. "We are a bit crazy. We are a bit murderous. We are a bit insane…"

"Insane and crazy are the same thing, ducky."

"oh." Sola said. "But we are completely insane."

"Of course. Being trapped in that box for six thousand years will do that to a person."

"except we were already crazy, and we are gods." Sola reminded him.

"Of course." Anarchy said with a laugh. "I always forget that." He turned back to Satorious, looking at him with frustration. "Are you still here? Run, little mortal, run while we are distracted, and then we will come to kill you some different day." Anarchy shook his head as Satorious trembled, but managed to take off, heading straight for his plane. "Mortals…damn, are they stupid."

Sola nodded. "Of course they are."

&&&

Nessa let out a groan. Her body had been beaten down, her arms broke legs limp. Eyes were nearly swollen shut, and it hurt to breath. Aster's spirit ally had given her quite a beat down, and the Queen had been unable to counter his attacks. Her shadow choker felt heavy around her neck, as did everything else. Her duster was caked with her own blood, as she could feel the cuts on her face reopen every few minutes.

"You and your Hunters think they can just go around doing what they want." Aster said in disgust. "You think you can attack innocent people…" He held out his hand. "I think its time someone taught you a lesson…"

The Enforcer leapt up, fist raised for another attack…

…only to slam down to the Earth, clutching its gut, a deep gash not running through it.

"Get away from her you filth."

Aster looked over at the newcomer and frowned.

"And who are you?"

"The name is Arlen Lockehart." The Guardian raised his sword, eyes glowing back as his aura began to swirl about him. Suddenly, his outfit changed, turning into blue and black armor. Arlen smirked slightly as he took a step forward. "And you just messed with the wrong girl."

&&&

Solaris looked around the city, taking in the buildings and attractions with interest. Anarchy glanced up at the KaibaCorp building. "Seems like the morals have done well for themselves. Almost nicer then the Heavens."

"Almost." Sola said. "So…what should we do first?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are free…we are now able to do what we want. You think we should level this city to the ground, summon some monsters to kill the populous, or maybe just cause general mischief."

"All good time for that." Anarchy said. "But I think there are better things for us to do."

"Like what?" Sola asked.

Anarchy thought. "While we can make some minor mischief…with us stealing those mortal's bodies, we are right now off the Heavens' radar…radar…" He said, snapping his fingers. "How I love all this new…slang?…yes, slang…I picked up from that mortal! Anyway, the gods have no idea we are back. Which means I have a plan."

"Oh?" Sola said as the two began to walk towards a bus stop. "And that would be…"

"I say we find a base, get our generals back…Sweet, Puck, Loki, Coyote…the whole family…"

"…including your Horsemen?"

"Especially my Horsemen. I can't have an apocalypse with my Horsemen!" Anarchy laughed. "We get them all together, gather our strength, and then…we storm the gates of heaven."

Sola grinned. "We are going to take down the gods?"

"Of course. For what they did to us…I know, I know, world domination is usually our game, but I think that's too small. Yes, dear Sola…I say we take the Heavens! Rip down the golden castles and throw them to the fires of hell! And in their place, dear Sola, we build our kingdom!"

Sola nuzzled his shoulder. "When you talk all evil it gets me so hot! If you weren't my brother I'd be jumping your bones right now."

Anarchy smirked. "Remind me to find you a doctor so we can examine these incest urges you have." Standing next to a businesswoman near the bus stop, Anarchy looked about. "I figure it will take us 2 years before we are ready. I'm not making the same mistakes like last time."

"2 more years before we take over all reality…by the gods, I might boink you yet."

"We can do the next best thing."

"Oh?"

"We can kill people."

The businesswoman looked at them in shock, and Sola smiled. "He doesn't mean you."

"ERK!"

The woman fell to the ground, her beating heart still in Anarchy's hand. He raised it to his mouth and bit into it like it was an apple.

"Or maybe he does." Sola said to the corpse before biting into the heart. "mmm…cherry."

Next Time on G/X Hunters- The White Society struck first, and now it's Arlen's turn. Confronted with Aster, Arlen will show him just how strong he is…but is Arlen enough to take on a duelist aided by Satorious?

Meanwhile, Doc K pays a visit to the lake, and part of his agenda is revealed.

But while all this happens, the gods Anarchy and Sola play, searching for their 4 horsemen. And their first stop will lead them to a duelist from Yugi Moto's past.

Evil is about to wage war on evil…and Humanity will be caught in the crossfire.

Episode 55- Vendetta


	55. Vendetta

"Another Rare Hunter?" Aster asked. "I should have known, vermin always travel in packs."

"Quiet." Arlen snapped, his cape flickering behind him, armor gleaming in the moonlight. He focused his eyes on his opponent, sword flickering as he powered it up with dark magic. "No one hurts my family."

The pro duelist held up his hand. "All criminals must face their destiny…and their destines are all the same!" The Shining Phoenix Enforcer rose back up, summoning white fire to coat his arms. "And no one can escape their destiny!"

Dashing forward, the Enforcer raised both its fists, aiming to take down the new Hunter in a single blow. The Guardian sprang back, and in a flash, was gone. It took a moment for the two to figure out what had happened, looking up in the sky to see Arlen and Nessa hanging there, looking down. Ghostly black demon wings appeared behind him, flapping slightly to keep him suspended. Arlen held up his hand, summoning a dark vortex, and lovingly set Nessa inside, but keeping it open. He looked back down at the two, sword raised.

"Coward." Arlen spat. "I won't do you the honor of using my deck against you." He raised his blade. "Let me show you how it is done!"

Bringing his arm down, the Guardian fired the sword at the Enforcer, the weapon singing as it ripped the sky apart. It pierced the armor of the Enforcer, sending it stumbling back, clutching at the new wound. Arlen screamed, shadow magic blasting out of him as he fell to the earth, a missile locked on and ready. The Enforcer called its own white flames to act as a shield, sending it up to block the act.

Racing in a spiral, the Hunter broke the shield like glass, his descent never slowly.

Into the Enforcer he struck, smiting him like bolt from heaven. The earth heaved under Aster, the young man barely keeping his balance as the Guardian stood up, glaring at him.

"And that…"

The Enforcer rose up, flaming balls of energy twisting in his hands as he went to clap them against Arlen's skull…

SLICE!

Arlen blade drove through the duel monster, returning to its master's hand.

"…is how it is done." The Guardian said.

"Impressive." Aster said. The hair rose on the back of Arlen's neck, and he twisted just as the blade struck down. "Very impressive." The pro duelist said as Destiny Hero Dogma appeared in full.

"Another one?" Arlen hissed in surprise. He'd never heard of someone summoning 2 spirits outside a shadow duel. He had thought it was impossible: You could bond to your spirit, you could command them…but to summon a second after your first was defeated? "How?"

"Trade secret. But I think it is time I show you how its done: Dogma, destroy him!"

Arlen raising his saber, clashing it against the thick edge of Dogma's broadsword. The two of them began to move about the clearing, weapons clanging. Grimacing, Arlen began a series of flurries, trying to out-think the monstrous Hero. But Dogma was a skilled warrior, and was proving an apt match for the Guardian of Hunters.

Managing to back away, Arlen focusing on his saber, channeling more energy into it before he let it fly from his hand, spinning like a blade of death right at Dogma's head. The hero deflected the attack, but it gave Arlen enough time to leap once more into the air.

"Maybe this is more to your liking!" He cried out, hands glowing. He chanted in Latin, a second vortex appearing in the sky above him. Throwing his hands forward, he sent a beam of shadow energy right at Dogma.

"Move!" Aster cried out, Dogma leaping away just as the blast struck, tearing a deep gash into the earth where he had stood. Arlen cackled as he snapped his fingers, bits of rock rising from the blast site.

"I wanted to hit the ground, you idiot. Shadow Possession, The Earth!"

Dogma's eyes widened as spikes began to stab outward, moving towards him like a shark towards its prey. Feet digging into the Earth, the Hero launched himself as Arlen, blade raised and slicing at his throat. The Rare Hunter pushed back, now on the defensive as he danced about the sky.

Aster panted, watching as his monster did its best to eliminate the Guardian. Never had he faced a threat like this from the darkness. All the criminals he had dealt with had been mortal, easily defeated and scared senseless.

But this…Hunter…he had absorbed the darkness, made it his ally. He wielded it like a concert cellist manipulated their instrument. Arlen Lockehart was doing things Aster had never even considered possible for a wielder of darkness.

And yet…here he was.

Arlen grinned as he just barely avoided another attack. Dogma was closing the gap, and without his blade, he stood no chance of defeating him.

The Duel Spirit paused.

His weapon.

The Rare Hunter chuckled. "Now you figure it out, huh?" His eyes glowed black. "You can strike me down…but are you willing to bet that my sword won't reach Aster's throat while you do so?"

The Spirit, realizing his folly, dove down. The moment Arlen had thrown the sword, he had been luring Aster and him into a trap. Drawing the two away, separating them…leaving the strongest with the Hunter, and the weakest near the blade. The Earth Possession had not been his finisher…it had been the cheese, to force the spirit to take him on.

Arlen's blade rose, beginning to spin.

Dogma folded his wings, rocketing towards Aster. But he was too far…the blade too fast…there was no time…

'Not for me…' He thought as he disappeared.

Arlen raised an eyebrow, wondering what sort of trick this was…

…only to watch Destiny Hero Dasher grab Aster, yanking him away just as the blade was to strike true.

"NO!" Arlen roared, diving down.

Meanwhile, Aster looked at the sword embedded in the tree in shock, then at Dasher, the Hero holding him like a bride.

RING

Grabbed his phone, Aster flicked it open…only one man would call him at this moment.

"Satorious…" Aster said…

"End this now!" Satorious cried out. "The tide has turned, you must go."

Aster licked his lips. "There is nothing I can do to turn the tide?"

"What?" Satorious asked, confused. He had called to stop Aster from facing the Rare Hunters, fearing he had lost. The gods…Anarchy and Sola…had changed everything once more. 'The fools tricked me…they changed fate! I must hurry, or all is lost.' He spoke quickly to Aster. "No…no you must leave now."

"Consider it done." Aster said, nodding to Dasher. The hero blasted into the forest as Arlen landed, saber flying into his hand. He looked around, but knew even he wasn't fast enough to catch them.

"AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" He roared. He panted, teeth gritted. "You will pay…I swear to God, I will make you pay." He held out his hand, bringing Nessa back to him. "Nevermind…" He corrected. "God will have nothing to do with this."

&&&

(The Other Side of the Island)

"Is this where you took your last breath?"

Doctor Kevin Allen knelt down, running his fingers through the grass that surrounded the lake. His hand glided over the ground, head bowed as he continued to speak to himself.

"No…no…out there, that's where you fell." He said softly, looking out over the water. His eyes glimmered in the moonlight as he watched the lake quietly splash against the shore. It was the only sound, save his voice, to break the silence that hung all about the area.

He sat down on the lake shore, legs stretched out, as he looked at the stars that shone above him. While his body may have been at the academy, his mind, his complex, scheming, crafty, intricate mind, was in the past, centuries ago.

He thought of the war, between man and vampires, of how the two species, once neighbors (if a bit uneasy around each other), had turned into bitter enemies. Castles were burnt to the ground, villages painted with blood, lives lost on all sides.

But, despite their power, despite their strength…the vampires lost. Their kingdom destroyed, they fled…and slowly became the monsters humans claimed they were. How could they not be? They had watched their mates turn to dust, children tortured, their lives left to ruin. It was enough to drive any being, human or immortal, to go mad…and so it had happened with the vampires.

It didn't help that already within the ranks of the great families, some of the younger vamps had wanted the race to act less like vampires and more like gods. For some reason, they got it in their heads that being able to defy gravity and turn into bats made them divine…or, at least, at that level.

'Maybe that's why the war began.' He thought dully.

It was towards the end of the war when it had happened. The Church had found a way to use magic against the immortal vampires. Using a summoning stone, humans could force their value system onto a vampire, make them see they did. Then, once the vampire had the new outlook, they would send them off to hunt down other vampires. Many vampires were experimented on, each one having the gem slammed into their spine.

All died.

Till the church managed a coup the likes of which the war had never seen. They had stormed the castle of Camula, one of the great Vampire King Dracula's brides, and there found her and her children. The first, a young boy, they had killed, left to turn to dust in his mother's arms. But the other two, a brother and sister, were captured as they fought to protect their family.

Brought in, the strength of their blood allowed them to at last survive the process.

Their world reshaped, they had hunted down their own kind, slaughtering them with ease. But the church…the church had made a grave mistake. Vampires all drew from a sort of 'well of power'. Each one had the same draw from this well, this mystical gathering of darkness, and as such, each were mystically the same. But, when a vampire was born, they would steal a tiny bit of power from all the others, to keep the balance. Likewise, when one died, its power went back to all the survivors.

It was how one USED their power that made them appear stronger or weaker.

And so, as the brother and sister killed off their kind, they became stronger. As did their prey. And each kill became worth more, the jolt higher and higher.

And worse then that, each kill raised their rank within the vampire world. When the brother was 173, his sister 176, that they at last fell their own father in battle. It was with this kill that the two achieved the ranks of Master Vampires. 100 years later, they would kill off enough vampires to rise in the rankings once more, to take the titles of Vampire Lord and Lady, granting them control of ancient magic. Only the titles of King and Queen remained

The church by now had learned of their power increase, and feared them. Rightly so. If they were to become a King and a Queen, there would be no stopping them. And should their gems be removed by another source…

The church had sent their agents to capture them, to find a way to steal their power from them, then send them on the hunt.

It was not to be.

The brother and sister had killed enough vampires that they now possessed magic that no vampire had ever held. They, and the remaining few vampires left in the world…could walk in the sun.

And when the agents arrived in the day, hoping to find them asleep, they found the siblings in the forest, battling another vampire…and killing him.

It was enough.

They achieved the rank of Vampire King and Vampire Queen, which granted them a new power, the ability to take on their true form: Batlike demons.

The agents were torn to shreds by their talons.

That was the last the church heard of the two. Daywalkers, vampire royalty…out in the world, gathering power. None knew what would happen when they ran out of evil to kill…none wanted to know.

'But I know' Doc K thought. He bowed his head. 'Did you think they were gone, Camula? Did you think your children had been turned to dust? Did you know what truly happened…how they searched for you, longed for you to help them? To save them from their fate?'

He knew what had happened to them: The brother and sister in hiding, till the church forgot of them. Of their time in Britain, staying there and assimilating, adopting the accents and new names. Their coming to America…and rising in the ranks of the new government agency…the MIB.

"Its me, mother." He whispered. "Its Adrian." Adrian Kratos, the Vampire King, known to the world now as Doctor Kevin Allen, looked out over the water. His back shifted, leathery wings burst from his flesh, as he slowly flew to the spot where he could feel his mother's ashes laid. "I'm alright. Me and Anna are alright. We…we looked for you, mother. We looked for you so hard…we needed your help, we needed to see you again…and they stole you from us." His eyes flashed red, electricity dancing along his fingers. "I swear on our bloodline, of the Line of the Dragon, that I will avenge you mother. I don't know how, I don't know when…but I after I deal with the Rare Hunters…I will find Jaden Yuki…and he will die for taking you from us. You have my word, mother…I will kill them all."

&&&

"I can't do it…" 

"Yes you can, just focus."

The young boy nodded, gritting his teeth, pulling on the line, raising he sail, There were a few moment when it appeared that the fabric would fall, but after a few moments, the sail was raised and catching the wind.

"See, I knew you could do it." The man said, smiling softly as the boy cheered. "Now, just as we practiced, lead us into port."

Nodding, the kid began to turn the boat, getting it into position and sailing towards the docks. The man watched on, not interfering but ready to jump in should anything go wrong. But, like his gut had told him, the child had everything under control. Watching on with approval, the man allowed the boy to safely dock the sailboat, clapping softly as they cam to a stop.

"Now, we'll just tie up…"

"No need."

The boy and man turned, watching as two new people, a man and a woman, walked forward. Their white hair glistened in the sun, their eyes eerily white. Both were dressed in light clothing, and they made their way over to the boat with ease. The man, grabbing the line, tied the boat up.

"Go on Jeffery." His instructor said. "Go inside and get some lunch. I'll be with you in a moment." The child nodded, fearfully looking at the two strangers, before darting off towards the large estate. "Who are you?"

"Look at you, Rafael." The female said. "Reduced to being a teacher." She clicked her tongue. "As for who we are? I am Sola, and this…is Anarchy."

Rafael, former swordsman for the Doma Organization, glared at the two. He stood up tall, challenge written in his eyes. "I find it rather fulfilling. Now tell me, why are you here? These are private grounds."

"Ah yes, private." Anarchy said. "Not that much of a bother for us." He paused, looking over at the mansion. "For a moment, I had thought you had done well for yourself…but I see you have changed since I last saw you."

"What does that mean?" Rafael asked.

Sola looked over at her brother. "He doesn't remember us…I'm hurt."

"Reincarnation will do that to ya." Anarchy replied.

"Reincarnation…what is wrong with you people?!"

Anarchy's eyes flashed, the Rafael felt himself being lifted into the air. "You ask too many questions." He paused, in thought. "So I guess I will answer then!" He began to laugh, just a little of kilter. Sola glared at him, and he finally settled down. "I'm sorry…a bit nutty, I am." He chuckled for a moment before speaking. "We have known each other in a past life, Rafael. Though, for us, this is still the same life, but whatever."

"Anarchy…" Sola warned.

"Sorry sis." He said, continuing his tale. "Long ago, we were known by different names. I was Anarkayis, God of the Moon. My sister her was Solaris, Goddess of the Sun. Forever were we in the sky, watching over the earth while the other gods ruled. Forced to be witness…never to participate. We were formless, wraiths that held no substance, yet always thought.

"This went one, for countless millennia…till we could take no more. We bid our time, till at last we crossed paths…a Lunar Eclipse. I took some of Solaris' power, and waited. Then, a Solar Eclipse, and Solaris took some of my own power. A blend of light and darkness…enough to finally give us form.

"We broke free from the sky, falling to the Earth. There, we took the form of the mortals, as our sibling gods and goddess have. No longer were we of the Moon and Sun, but we were of light and darkness…the God and Goddess of Chaos.

"Oh, we wrought our anger upon the Earth and Heavens, avenged the wrongs committed against us. They had imprisoned us, made us slaves…but no longer…no longer could they control us. Oh, the Heavens were coated with ichor, but that was not enough for us…oh no…we wanted more.

"So we found 3 angels, and a swordsman, and we gave to them our power. Crafted them, changed them, into beings of strength and skill the likes of which the world never saw. They were…our Horsemen. 2 of light, under Sola, 2 of darkness, under my command. With them, we cut through the forces of Heaven and Earth…until he arrived…the Medji." Anarchy paused, his hands balled into fists. After several moments, he regained composure, and finished his tale. "You, Rafael, in another life, were my Horsemen of Death…Dreadscythe the Guardian. And now…you will be so again."

"You're insane…I'd never be with you!" Rafael shouted.

"Let's see how that is once I refresh your memories!" Holding out his hand, Anarchy summoned the chaos magic too him. "Awaken, Dreadscythe!"

Rafael covered his face as the blast headed towards him, the light and darkness blinding him and forcing him back as it zeroed in….

"WHAT?!" Anarchy shouted.

Rafael looked up, staring in amazement. From his take, two ghostly angelic wings had spread, shielding him from the gods.

"He was reincarnated, alright…" Sola hissed. "But as his original form…the Guardian Angel Eatos!"

Rafael's eyes darted to his right and left, as when his when his wings folded, Guardian Grarl and Kay'est appeared at his side, ready to do battle with the chaos gods.

"Anarchy…" Sola warned. "We have just awoken…we lack the strength for this type of battle."

Frowning, Anarchy nodded his consent. "Another time, Eatos. You will always be my Horsemen, and I will have you back at my side soon enough!"

And with that, the two were gone.

Next Time of G/X: Hunters-

After Arlen's attack on Aster, his views are shaken. It is possible to command more then one Ka outside a duel. Thus, he begins his search to find the next creature he will claim as his ally. In New York, Anarchy finds that taking heaven will be a lot harder then he thought. Meanwhile, Doc K is challenged by a new student, and it is time for the academy to see the true power of Vampire King. And while this goes on, Satorious, falling back on plan b, sees about hiring two new duelists to aid the White Association. Two…who have been to the academy before.

Chapter 56- Membership Drive


	56. Membership Drive Part 1

A week later 

"What do you mean, you're going?"

Arlen looked back at his wife for only a moment, then returned to packing the large backpack. Mayday hovered around him, watching as he packed water, survival gear, and rations. Testing the weight, Arlen nodded to himself and set about gathering other provisions.

"Did you hear what I asked you?" Mayday asked, grabbing his arm and stilling him. For any other person, save his brother, they would have found themselves looking into darkened eyes, filled with contempt. But Mayday…Mayday never saw anything but love in Arlen Lockehart's eyes…even when they fought as they were now.

"I heard you." He said softly. "Just not sure how happy you will be to hear about it." Slipping from her grasp, Arlen heaved the bag up and made his way out of the kitchen and made his way towards their bedroom.

"Arlen!" Mayday called out, hurrying after him. "Arlen…"

"SQUEAK!"

Looking down, Arlen managed to chuckle as the Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon toddled towards him, letting out little yelp. A remnant from Arliss and his failed attempt to cross into the world of the duel monster, Mayday had been smitten with the baby dragon the instant Arlen brought him home. Any thought of returning the baby had disappeared, and now the two guardians had their own little dragon to raise.

"Come on Norman." Arlen said, swinging his arm down and gathering the baby up. The dragon let out a purr, long neck nuzzling Arlen's shoulder. "Daddy needs to pack his bag."

"Daddy first has to tell mommy why he is packing." Mayday said from the doorway, arms crossed. "So…spill it Arlen."

"I'm going on a hike…"

"You always need that much stuff on a hike?"

"…it's a long hike." Arlen said.

"Sure." Mayday replied. "Spin me another, Alex."

"Sammy…"

Mayday shook her head. "There are no secrets between us…remember telling me that back in Greece? You promised the last secret between us would be you being a shadow mage and me hating my father. And you remember why I hate my father, don't you?"

Arlen sighed, lowering his head. "Because he kept secrets from you."

"Exactly." Mayday said. "So, tell me what exactly is going on here." Pausing from his packing, Arlen sat Norman down on the bed and turned back to the love of his life. "This is about Aster, isn't it?"

Arlen nodded after a moment. "3 KAs…3. Fully formed. Independent thought. Able to return themselves." He shook his head, pulling a shirt away from Norman, who had been happily eating it. Looking at it, Arlen sighed and tossed it back to the baby dragon. "We've rested on the easy stuff far too long."

"We were experimenting with the Shadow Weapons." Mayday argued, holding out her Shadow Whip. "Channeling dark energy, discovering our own powers…"

"And we still got lazy. Arliss and I didn't bother to try the portal again…only you, me and Arliss can fuse with our KAs. The others use the shadow magic like it's a sledgehammer, when you should treat it like a doctor's scalpel." The guardian shook his head. "We have wasted time, and now we are paying for it."

"That still doesn't explain where you are going." Mayday said. "Nessa is still bedridden…Arliss will not leave her side, and has ceded power of the Hunters to you. You can't abandon us!"

"He ceded it to both of us, Sammy." Arlen said. "And we must do what we can to make the Hunters stronger…so that when the King and Queen return, they are able to gain their revenge."

Mayday closed her eyes, shoulders slumped. "Where are you going?"

Arlen heaved the backpack onto his shoulders. "You know of the legend of the wraith?"

Mayday Lockehart nodded. "Students say that there is a ghost on one of the volcano's peeks, a creature bred of fear. It takes the shape of your darkest nightmare."

"I am going to face it." Arlen said, grabbing his Shadow Saber. "And I am going to kill it."

"How?" Mayday asked, picking up Norman. "How do you defeat fear?"

"I do not know…but I can only hope that it will force my powers to the next level." He glanced at his blade. "I will not need this…I take only what I already have." He hooked the weapon to his side anyway.

Mayday paused, face screwed up in confusion. "Wait a minute…you are doing the Yoda thing from Empire Strikes Back!"

Arlen shrugged as he made his way out. "Whatever works."

"God damn it, this is no time to take the advice of little green jedi!" Mayday cried out in frustration.

"Maybe." Arlen said. "But what if Aster isn't the only one with these powers…what if there are darker things headed our way." The Guardian shook his head. "I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Biting her lip, Mayday watched as her lover, her husband, her savior, pulled the backpack up onto his shoulders, adjusting the straps carefully. He walked over, Norman in her hands and kissed Arlen deeply, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Be careful Alexander."

"I will Samantha." He whispered. "You and Lexie are the sole leaders now…guard the pack well."

"come back, Alex…come back soon."

"I will." He smiled, and then, he was gone.

&&&

New York, New York 

"Here I am…in your hand…waiting for my time! Wondering when…you will send…me onto the field."

"What the hell is this?"

Sola sipped some of her champagne, eyes never leaving the stage. "It is what the mortals call a 'Broadway Musical'." She ran her hand down her thigh to smooth out her dress. She'd summoned for herself a beautiful white strapless dress, embroidered with diamonds.

Anarchy, dressed in a fine black tux, shook his head. "I know that, sis. What I want to know is why we are here." The music grew louder, and he snapped his fingers, forming a soundproof bubble around him and his fellow deity. "I thought you said we were going to find Dumas."

"And we have."

The dark chaos god frowned. "Well, where is she? Is she in the audience? Because if she is, I say we just warp her out of her convince her to join us."

"And both saw how well that went with Parshath." Sola muttered.

"It's not my fault our horsemen of famine is an actor!"

"Or that he believes in scientology."

"Or that."

"Or that he is completely crazy."

Anarchy shook his head. "Ok, ok…so Dreadscythe, or 'Rafael' as he wants to be called, maybe preferred teaching kids to sail. And Parshath, or 'Tom Cruise' as he's known now, is completely nuts…"

"Why did he think we were brainwashed aliens that were giving him bad emotions?"

"Do I look like a speak crazy?" Sola shot him a look. "Don't answer that. The point is, why are we here?"

"Because Dumas is here. Our little Horsemen of Disease was reincarnated as Tea Garner."

"And this Tea girl…a mean little vixen that loves to seduce men and poison them? A real evil succubus witch?" Anarchy asked, remembering his Horseman…or horsewoman as it were, fondly.

"Nope. She would be the one in the blonde wig dressed as the Dark Magician Girl."

Anarchy's face fell.

"THAT'S IT!" he roared, the bubble shuddering. "Enough of this shit! We are finding brand new Horsemen! People that we can corrupt without hearing them sing or talk about there being no…what did he call them?"

"Chemical imbalances."

"Yea, that." The chaos god muttered. "We're leaving."

Sola shook her head. "I'm staying. It think its funny that the biggest slut in the history of time was reincarnated as a goody goody Broadway Actress." Sola summoned a file from thin air. "Oh, and she is remaining a virgin till her wedding night…how nice."

Anarchy held his head in his hands. "New Horsemen…definitely new Horsemen."

&&&

"Would you stop laughing?" Cassie said, watching Lexie break down into a fit of giggles. "Aunt Mayday, she's bloomin' nuts, that's what she is."

"Cassandra, its not nice to tease the crazy." Mayday said, watching a Lexie struggled to stop her giggle fit. She failed, bursting into laughter again, nearly falling out of her seat.

"Can we pretend we don't know her?" Dhmitri asked.

Hayden nodded. "I already pretend to not know any of you."

"I'm sorry…" Lexie whimpered, tears in her eyes from all the laughter. "But…he's so small!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Yes, Syrus is a small'un."

"And he's so cute and innocent!" Lexie giggled.

Dhmitri frowned. "If you go for short and doopy, maybe. Me, I go for tall, dark and larged breasted…like Missy over there." Dhmitri gave them a lewd grin. "She could be a tick on my neck any day."

"Huh?" Hayden asked.

"…tick, your leech, tick!" Dhmitri exclaimed.

"Enough." Mayday ordered. "We aren't here to ogle duelists." She paused, thinking something over. "She was a pretty good duelist, wasn't she?"

"Doubt people were much lookin' at her cards, lass." Hayden replied.

"She almost won the duel…" Mayday said to herself, watching as Missy stormed away from Syrus and his celebrating. "Syrus got lucky…she has some potential…"

"He's so cute!" Lexie giggled. "I just want to grab him and rip his head off." Dhmitri, Hayden and Cassandra stared at her in confusion. "In my world, Syrus was a jack-ass who liked to hit me…this one, I would love to take my frustration out on." She rubbed her tummy as her baby rolled over. "Yea, you want to kick him two, dontcha sweetie?"

"Lexie…come on." Mayday said, standing up.

"Are we going to kill Syrus?" She asked with a grin.

"Nope…something much more fun. But I need a Lockehart to do this, so you're my woman. Cassandra, you're in charge till I get back…no killing, no shadow magic unless you need to, don't act like idiots."

"Think she's talkin' about us, lad?" Hayden whispered to Dhmitri.

Lexie and Mayday hurried up the stairs, darting out of the main arena. They had a meeting with a certain duelist, and they didn't want her to leave before they could talk to her.

Meanwhile, the remaining Rare Hunters were watching the dueling arena was reset for the final match of the afternoon. The crowd was abuzz, the hype around this battle already getting everyone in attendance excited.

A new tradition the academy had set up last year had one student, chosen at random, face off against one of the professors, again, chosen at random. This year, Doctor Kevin Allen had been selected to face the student, and everyone was waiting to see the legend duel. Doc K was known for his ability to change the momentum of a duel with a single card, destroying perfect strategies with a mere thought. His deck, filled with dangerous vampires, had gained a reputation of a streak killer: Somehow, he always found a way to knock out even the best of duelists.

So far, Doc K had refused to even talk dueling with his students, instead taking over Prof. Stilton's Defense Against the Dark Duelist Class. Needless to say, everyone was itching to watch him take on an opponent live and right in front of them.

Now, the good doctor stood on one side of the arena, waiting for his opponent to arrive. He adjusted his shirt, making sure it was in place, then turned to his duel disk. His was an advanced one, compact and hi-tech.

Looking similar to the original duel disk created by Seto Kaiba, this one was black and purple. Dr. Allen pressed a button on the device, and it began to unwind, the curve straightening out and snapping into place. Finally, after a few moments, the device was smaller, with a long metal tail on one end. The 'tail' unfolded, flattening into the main playing space.

The arena speakers crackled, before a loud, high pitch voice began speaking.

"Hewwo? Hewwo…can you 'ear meeee?"

"Lacey!"

"Hyper is a singer!" The little girl giggled over the intercom.

"That's nice, now give the microphone to mommy…"

"Hyper wants to pway!"

"You can play later…why don't you have a tea party with Dr. Crowler?"

"Yea! Let's have a tea party ugly man!"

Dr. Crowler, who had apparently just entered the control booth, began to sputter in protest as Hyper Malloren sang about her tea party. The crowd laughed at his misery, as Viola tried to get things under control.

"Quiet…quiet please…" She paused. "Quiet…"

"SHUT UP!" Cassandra roared, her cry echoing through the arena. The students went silent, all eyes on her. "You're on, teach!"

Hayden lowered his head. "I'm not with her, by the way."

Viola looked down from the control booth, a little unnerved by the sudden silence, but deciding to take it in stride. "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the needs of the challenger, I will announcing his moves to you. Now then, the opponent to Dr. Allen…third year Obelisk Blue duelist, and the current number one Obelisk Male: Brutus Vulca."

From one of the entryways, the Obelisk duelist emerged. Brutus was gigantic, putting all other duelists to shame. Standing 6 foot 5, he was nearly as wide as he was tall, from shoulder to shoulder he was 4 feet wide. His body rippled with muscles, and his modified Obelisk jacket could easy work as a blanket on a bed. He moved with a steady gait, silent as he made his way to his side of the arena. On his arm his duel disk seemed like a child's toy compared to the rest of him.

But while he was intimidating, his face was another story. Yes, it was hard and solid, eyes looking beady in contrast to the massive head, black hair hanging all other, jaw square and set. But there was something…a softness that appeared at times, that told of another story. That there was a mind behind the muscle, and it held secrets few would ever learn.

"I don't get it." Hayden said. "Why does the lad need an announcer?"

Cassandra looked on, eyes wide. "Maybe because he's such a big one, one bloody word would shatter all our eardrums?" She shook her head. "Lord help us, that bugger is a big boy."

"That he is." Dhmitri said. "but that isn't the reason Prof. Malloren is announcing his moves."

"Then wot is?" Cass asked.

"Brutus doesn't speak…he's a mute."

Hayden raised an eyebrow. "Now that is something you don't see every day."

"Yes…Brutus is a skilled duelist, very intelligent, despite what he looks like, and as quiet as can be…they call him the Silent Duelist."

"Original name." Cass muttered.

"I think we are in for one hell of a duel."

&&&

Arlen set the pack down, wiping his brow. It was hot, hotter then it should have been in September. It didn't help that he was standing on a volcano, but even then, the heat was too intense, too unnatural.

The guardian looked around, throwing off his coat, leaving him only in a blue t-shirt. Setting his sword off to the side, he made his way towards the caves.

'My spidey-sense is tingling' he thought to himself, already feeling the dark energy swirl around him. 'Something is here…'

He barely had time to consider what was happened before he was struck from behind, the dark magic sending him to the ground. The Rare Hunter groaned, getting to his feet, only to be hit again.

"You should not have come here, mortal." An all to familiar voice said.

Arlen turned, watching as a shadow shape appeared, twisting and turning. Clouds had began to roll in overhead, blocking out the sun as the dark wraith began to reach out to Arlen's mind.

"You have power…but that will not be enough to stop me. Nothing can stop me, for all fear me." The wraith paused, taking on the form of a brown haired older man, roughly 20 years Arlen's senior. The man had Arlen's nose and mouth, but his eyes were beadier, more seedy. "You should know better then to mess with me, boy."

"Taking on the form of my father?" Arlen asked with a grin. "Good…I always wanted to kill the old man. Too bad for you, I know how this game is played. I attack you, and you only gain strength. I don't attack you, and you are harmless." He closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on anything but his fears…and felt the wrath retreat. "Too eas…."

BOOM!

Arlen went flying into the side of the volcano, crying out in pain as he fell down onto the rocks. In front of him, the wraith-as-his-father laughed.

"Fool…I have evolved beyond the need for fear…I no longer need fear to live…I merely desire it!" He lashed out, hitting Arlen again. "And for sadly, you are the main course for tonight."

Arlen nodded, wiping his mouth. He held out his hand, calling his Shadow Saber to him. The instant it touched his hand it ignited, and the aura covered his body, turning into the blue armor of Neo the Magical Swordsman.

"Never liked 'The Empire Strikes Back' anyway!" He roared, leaping at the wraith.

The battle was on.

&&&

Aster rubbed his face with one hand, the other holding his cellphone to his ear. He had finally begun to recover from his duel against Nessa Lockehart…and his battle with Arlen Lockehart.

"You think now is the time to strike Jaden Yuki."

"Yes." Satorious said. "He has usurped you for far to long. If we ever hope to remove him from your spotlight, you must strike at him now…and you must do so with your Destiny Heroes."

Aster nodded, running a finger along the card case that held his deck. The deck that contains cards designed by his father…some of the last cards designed by his father. He had worked for years to reclaim each of them…and now, he was so close.

Satorious had told him that Jaden Yuki's use of the Elemental Heroes, Aster's old decktype, was an affront to the memory of his father. Jaden…had to be eliminated.

"I will take him down as soon as I can." Aster said finally.

"Not quite." Satorious said. "Another matter has come to my attention. Do you know of Zane Trusdale?"

"He is the newest guy in the pro leagues…they say he's never lost an official duel."

"Yes…" Satorious said. "I have looked into the cards…Zane is weak, a perfect target for you."

Aster frowned. "I don't understand."

"Zane Trusdale is a thorn in our side. He supports Jaden Yuki. His strength lends strength to Yuki and his friends. He must be dealt with." Satorious paused. "But he has a weakness…he lacks faith. Trusdale is strong, but has never faced a true challenge…never been truly beaten. If you strike down upon him, he would break. He may look like a diamond…but he will break with glass." A pause. "yes…yes…you must go face Zane. As long as he stands, you can never defeat Yuki."

"But what of the Rare Hunters? They are still on the island…and they are a threat to us. They are criminals…shouldn't they be punished before I deal with Zane and Jaden?"

"Do not worry." Satorious said. "I am currently seeing to that matter, and in a few weeks, will be ready to strike out against them."

"How will you do that?"

"I have secured for us two duelists that have faced and beaten the Rare Hunters. With their aid…we will be able to destroy them all, cleanse their darkness from the Earth. The cards have foreseen it." Satorious chuckled. "Now, do not worry yourself about such things. Prepare for your duel."

"I will. Goodbye."

&&&

Satorious clicked off the phone. 'fool…your services are required a bit longer then I expected. But soon enough I will have gathered the forces needed to take over that academy…and then the world.'

Turning, he watched as two figured walked towards him, taking their seats at the café table he had secured for the meeting. The woman looked over the menu happily, ignoring everything around him. The man was focused on Satorious, simply ordering a coffee and a pastry.

"You must have some powerful friends, Mr. Satorious, if you can convince the Clan to send us."

"That I do." The head of the White Association said.

"Tell me, Mr. Satorious, who is it you wish Vera and I to kill?" Marco Giovanni asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Next Time on G/X Hunters: the duel between Doc K and Brutus begins, with each looking for a fast victory. But when both players are able to bring monsters back onto the field each turn, the battle will come down to a matter of being the first to get in a true punch.

Meanwhile, with Arliss, Nessa and Arlen gone, it is up to Lexie and Mayday meet with Missy. And Missy is looking towards a change of dorms.

On the mountain, Arlen faces off with the wraith. But when the tide changes, will the appearance of another Duel Spirit be enough to save the guardian.

Satorious begins to move his pieces into place. But when Marco discovers who was able to get Satorious a audience with him and Vera, will the assassin still work for him?

And little does anyone realize that Anarchy and Sola are plotting on their own. The gods are crafting a new plan, one that will threaten the Academy, the Hunters, and the White Association.

Anarchy and Sola are after their first new Horsemen.

Episode 57: Membership Drive Part 2


	57. Membership Drive Part 2

"Stupid…stupid…" Missy whispered to herself, clutching her head in her hands. "How could you be so stupid?" She was seated in the girl's locker room, rocking back in forth as she berated herself for her failure. "You want to be with Zane? How can you expect him ever to even notice you if you can't beat his weakling of a little brother? You're worthless…worthless…"

"You know, it's strange to watch this pity party from the outside." A voice called out. Missy turned, shocked to find two women standing in the doorway. Dressed in purple trench coats, they watched on with mild interest.

One woman was beautiful. Long blonde hair, deep penetrating eyes, full lips, and tanned olive skin that made her all the more exotic. She wore a simple blouse and blue jeans, but even in these she was radiant. Giving Missy a dazzling smile, she stepped into the locker room.

The other woman was just as beautiful. Long honey blonde hair hung down her back, her face heart-shaped and dominated by large bright eyes. She had quite a figure, dominated by her nearly 9 months pregnant belly. This woman followed after the first, shaking her head.

"I hope I didn't look that pathetic." Lexie said.

"Probably." Mayday taunted.

"Oh shut up!" Lexie squealed. "Or I will deck you so hard…"

"Bring it on, weeble wooble!" Mayday laughed, reaching out and stroking the young woman's hair. "Calm down, or that baby in there will never settle down."

"Tell me about it." Lexie said.

"Excuse me…can I do something for you?" Missy asked.

Mayday nodded. "I think you can."

&&&

Doc K drew his hand, looking over his hand carefully. He wanted to play this one hard, but also careful. This would be his first duel against an academy student, and he had no idea how they would play. He doubted Brutus had the skill yet to truly challenge him, but he wanted to get a feel for these kids Seto Kaiba was always bragging up.

"I set one monster in defense, and end my turn."

Brutus nodded, drawing. "Brutus sets one card on the field…" Viola announced, "And now…yes, he has summoned the Green Gadget!" Brutus' little green machine appeared, fists clenched hard as it settled next to the silent duelist. Brutus took out his deck and began to look through it.

"What is he doing?" Jaden asked, scratching his head. "Isn't it illegal to look through your deck while a duel is going on."

Bastion shook his head. "It is the effect of the Green Gadget. When it comes onto the field, it is allowed to search for a Red Gadget, and place it in Brutus' hand."

"A replenisher." Alexis said with a nod. "Always giving advantage."

"And Brutus has ended his turn, and play moves to Dr. Allen." Viola said.

"I will first flip summon my downface monster, revealing the Night Assailant!" The shadowy monster appeared, ghostly blue hands twirling his swords. "Once this monster is brought forth, well…he has an interesting effect. He automatically searches out the nearest monster on your side of the field and destroys it!"

The Night Assailant leapt into the air, blades swinging, aiming right for the Green Gadget. But right as it neared it, a horrific sound echoed through the arena, a deep roaring of raging water.

Brutus tapped his duel disk. "Yes folks…" Viola said, "Amazing! Brutus activates Torrential Tribute, destroying all the monsters that are on the field!" The great wave of white water fell from the ceiling, sweeping away the Gadget and the Fiend Monster.

"I want to go swimming!" Hyper squealed.

Viola shook her head. "Go back to playing with Dr. Crowler."

"Can we play make-up party?"

Viola tossed her makeup case to her daughter. "Go wild."

"NOOOOO!" Crowler screamed.

Doc K glared at the empty field. "I will set this monster in defense, and end my turn."

"Brutus' turn…" The mute duelist drew another card, then held up a monster. "And he will summon the Red Gadget!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jaden shouted. "Why is he looking in his deck?"

Bastion frowned. "Because…of the Gadget effect. Remember?"

"But that's a Red Gadget!"

"Which can find a Yellow Gadget and add it to Brutus' hand." Alexis said. Jaden looked at her, a little confused, and sat down. 'God, your dumb. Thank God for that ass, though.'

Doc K looked over as Brutus ended his turn. 'Smart boy. He wants me to summon a monster, so he can just strike it down. That way, he can whittle my LP away, while I am stuck watching my monsters shatter into pieces.' He looked over his hand. 'Time to take this duel up another level.' He held up a card. "I will sacrifice my downface monster…" On Doc K's side of the field, the Pyramid Turtle shattered, revealing a coffin. "And sacrifice summon my Vampire Lord onto the field!"

The crowd murmured to themselves as the blue skinned vampire appeared, his cape swirling about him as he hovered just above the field. He smiled, fangs glittering in the light, adjusting the cuff of his suit.

"Vampire Lord…I command you, attack the Red Gadget!" Doc K shouted, hand held out towards his monster. The undead creature laughed, leaping at the machine, claws flashing as he sliced the machine apart. "And now, I activate my Vampire Lord's special effect: Each time he destroys one monster on your side of the field, you must make an offering to appease him. An offering from your deck, of one card from the type I select. And I choose monster!"(Brutus-3300)

Brutus took out his deck, selecting a monster known as Boot-Up Soldier –Dread Dynamo and sending it to the graveyard. Doc K waved his hand towards his opponent, ending his turn.

"An interestin' strategy, the lad has." Hayden said, watching the duel with interest. "The Vampire Lord can remove any type of card from a deck…meaning that Doctor Allen can slowly whittle away all of Brutus' options and diminish the effectiveness of the Gadget monsters."

Cassandra nodded. "Wot ya expect? He's ah fellow Englishman."

Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, 'ayden, or no boom boom for you tonight."

"Whipped!" Dhmitri coughed.

Brutus looked over his hand, thinking of his next move carefully. He finally selected one card, setting it on the field, then held up another card.

"Brutus is activating Hammer Shot!" Viola exclaimed.

The card flashed, and from the sky a giant mallet appeared, swinging downward right at the Vampire Lord. The monster watched on, not even bothering to move, as the spell struck, shattering him into bits.

"And now, Brutus is summoning his Yellow Gadget!"

"Hey Bastion…" Jaden began.

"YELLOW GADGET CAN FIND A GREEN GADGET AND ADD IT TO YOUR HAND, JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER GADGETS!" Bastion bellowed.

Jaden frowned. "I know that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come eat at the Slifer Dorm."

"…oh"

Tyranno Hassleberry slowly stood up. "Think I will go see how Trusdale is doing." With that, he darted out of the arena. 'How did I end up friends with such weird people?'

"Your cousin is high strung." Hayden said.

"Cousin?" Cassandra asked.

"Bastion…Bastion Misawa."

"Oh, 'im. Recently I have been forgettin' that 'e exists." Cassandra admitted.

Dhmitri leaned down, squinting at Jaden and his friends. "Who's the big doopy guy in the yellow jacket."

"Some dude named Mel, I think." Hayden replied, just as quickly forgetting the Bastion existed.

&&&

"You want me to join your dorm?" Missy questioned. "me?"

"You are a skilled duelist. You were able to hold off Syrus…" Mayday held up a hand, stopping her from interrupting. "Who is a rather good duelist, and managed to get lucky in that final turn. You have a strong deck, and have a presence that…well…fits into our dynamic."

"What she means is that you can be a evil bitch when you need to be, and are sexy to boot."

Mayday shook her head. "Don't mind her, she is crazy."

"So are you!" Lexie said with a pout.

"So not the point." Mayday muttered, turning back to Missy. "What do you want?"

"Zane." Missy said.

"No, what do you really want."

"Huh?"

Lexie shrugged. "Everything can be boiled down to something more. What is it that Zane has that you want?"

"He's attractive, and a strong duelist…"

"Keep going." Lexie said.

"People respect him…fear him. He is the best, and everyone wants it."

Mayday nodded. "Oldest story in the book." She leaned towards Missy. "You want power." She grinned. "Everyone wants it, but you think you've found the way to get it through Zane. Well…what if I told you there was a better way?"

"What do you mean?" Missy whispered, surprised at how these two women had been able to figure so much out about her.

Mayday grinned. "Why leech off another when you can get the power you desire all by yourself? Why degrade yourself for Zane, when you can surpass him?"

"I don't…"

"We are the Hunters." Lexie said. "And we have power that makes Zane's look like nothing."

"Join with us…become one of us…and we can give you the command and respect you desire. People will shiver at your name…men will fall at YOUR feet, trying to leech off of you…Zane will beg you to be with him."

Missy couldn't believe her ears. These two were offering her strength…power…that she had never dreamed she could obtain on her own. She had always held that she would have to get with someone else, move up the social ladder, to get to where she wanted to be. Now, these two women told her she could have it all…just by joining with them.

"What…what would I have to do?" Missy whispered.

Lexie and Mayday shared a grin. They had known that, with the right approach, they could bring the girl in. 'Eat your heart out, Arliss' they both thought.

"Think over our offer." Mayday said, pulling out a slip of paper and writing some directions on it. "In 3 days, come to this dorm…and we can begin the steps needed for you to become one of us."

Missy accepted the slip, looking over the direction. "Why 3…" She looked up.

Mayday and Lexie were gone.

&&&

"The Yellow Gadget attacks!" Viola shouted. "Dr. Allen is wide open, he has no protection!" The good doctor let out a grunt as he was struck in his gut, stumbling back from the machine monster. "Doc K is hit!" (Doc K-2800)

The crowd cheered as the gadget returned to the field, amazed at how well Brutus was doing. But their cheers died when Vampire Lord's effect activated. They had all forgotten that Vampire Lord could only die in battle. Otherwise, he just kept coming back, brand new, each turn.

"Now, to join my Vampire Lord, I will set one card on the field, and summon my Reflect Bounder to the field, in attack mode!"

As he spoke, on Doc K's side of the field, the strange Mirror Machine appeared. Covered in circular mirrors, the monster hovered next to the Vampire Lord. It let out a screech, bobbing up and down.

"If I am right, that downface card is a monster destroyer of some kind. But, why should I worry about it? I'd rather force your hand." He pointed at his Reflect Bounder. "In a moment, I am going to attack with this monster, then the Vampire Lord. You have to destroy one…question is, do you destroy the weaker monster, or the one that will return? Reflect Bounder…attack."

Brutus narrowed his eyes as the Mirror Monster focused the light from the arena's light system right at his Gadget firing it like a blast of energy. At the last moment, he tapped his duel disk, flipping up the Sakuretsu Armor trap. The Yellow Gadget sprouted spikes all over its body, the armor reflecting the attack right back at the Mirror Monster and shattering it to bits.

"Well played." Doc K said with a nod. "Well played…Vampire Lord, destroy him." The vamp nodded, leaping up and slicing the Yellow Gadget in half, just as it had done to the red one. "I think I will select…monster." Kevin said with a grin. Brutus shook his head, taking out his deck and sending a Red Gadget to the graveyard. (Brutus-2500)

"Brutus is drawing his next card." Viola said, as the silent duelist looked over his hand. "He is now activating Smashing Ground, to take out the Vampire Lord!" From the sky, a massive fist appeared, slamming the machine into the earth and grinding him down deep. The vampire shattered to bits, leaving Doc K's side of the field empty save for the downface card. "Brutus is now setting a card…and he is summoning another gadget, this time the Green Gadget!" Searching his deck for a Red Gadget, Brutus added the monster to his hand before he pointed at Dr. Allen. "The Green Gadget is set to attack…" The monster rushed forward. "A hit! Dr. Allen is hit!" (Doc K-1400)

&&&

As Vera and Marco followed Satorious to his hotel room, both managed to hide their confusion. Somehow, this young man had found a way to convince the Clan of the Cross Sword to send them to aid him. It made no sense; not even the greatest of kings were able to convince the Clan to hand over their top two assassins for whatever use the person might have.

Marco knew this wasn't a matter of money. The Clan had more then enough cash, to were it held no value to them. Nor could it be Rare Cards. If Satorious had tried that tactic, he would have awoken to find assassins in his home, taking the cards and ending his life from trying to bribe the worlds most dangerous and secretive sect.

That was the other troubling thing. How had Satorious learned of the Clan? Their existence was suppose to be thought only a myth, and even for those that knew of them, their true identities were hidden. How then…

"You have questions." Satorious said as they reached his room. "Do not fear…all will be answered now."

Opening the door, he let the two Italian duelists in. They took three steps before their froze.

There, sitting on the bed, was a man in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, watching them. He had slicked back dark hair, small dark eyes, and dark olive skin. Around his neck, he wore a pendent in the shape of a trident, just as Marco wore one in the shape of the male sign: The symbol of Mars. Vera had one as well, Venus' sign, or the sign of females.

"Hello Marco." The man said, his rich Italian voice filling the room. Vera seemed smitten by the older man, while Marco was utterly pissed.

"You!" Marco hissed, pulling out his guns and aiming at the man. The man just as fast pulled out his own, and the group found themselves in a standoff. "Antonio Caesar. You have some nerve showing your face…though, I should have guessed you would leak our secrets."

Satorious frowned. "Put your guns away."

"That's right Marco…" Antonio said with a smirk. "This is no way to greet your father."

&&&

The Dueling Professor wiped his mouth, breathing hard. "Alright, now we get tough. First, my Vampire Lord returns to the field. Next, I will discard this Patrician of Darkness, so I can activate the spell card Lightning Vortex!"

A flash of lightning raced down onto the field, striking the Green Gadget and shattering it into bits. Brutus covered his eyes in pain, blinking to try and regain his sight.

"I will now set this card on the field, and attack with my Vampire Lord!"

Brutus tapped his duel disk, activating another Sakuretsu Armor, destroying the Lord once more.

"Brutus is drawing another card…and he summoning another Green Gadget to the field!"

"Activate Trap Card!" Doc K exclaimed. "Call of the Haunted, to resurrect my Patrician of Darkness!" On his side of the field, the long eared vampire appeared, bowing to the crowd gallantly.

Brutus held up another card.

"Brutus counters with Rush Recklessly, which makes his Green Gadget stronger then the Patrician!" Doc K laughed, flipping another trap card up. Viola, in surprise to the quick one-upmanship, began to narrate Kevin's moves too. "Dr. Allen has activated some sort of trap card…and now his Patrician of Darkness is roaring!"

The last part of her comment was lost as the French Vampire let out a terrible cry, causing those in the audience to cover their ears. After a few moments, the roar was done…only to be answered by another in the distant.

"I activated Bloodline Call." Doc K said, pointing to the trap card that depicted the Patrician doing just what it had done. "This allows my Patrician to leave the field, returning to my hand. But not before he calls for another in his bloodline…another vampire…I special summon Vampire Count to the field!"

Doc K's body flashed, before a duel monster pulled free of him, taking his spot on the field. The Vampire had short-slicked back white hair, pale skin, black suit, jacket top hanging off his shoulders like an old time mobster, and his broad smile. He laughed, and pulled out a cane and spinning it. He resembled the Vampire Lord, mainly in his playful eyes, which sparkled as he watched his pry. He had his fangs out, gleaming in the holo light, not yet damp with blood.

"Brutus doesn't seem scared of the new vampire…infact, he is getting ready to attack…and he has…"

The Green Gadget rushed the Vampire Count, punching him right in the gut. The vamp grunted, his chest beginning to crack open. But the Count still raised his hand up, red electricity dancing along his fingertips. Brutus didn't have a chance to react as the vampire gave one last laugh, firing a blast of energy right at him before shattering. (Brutus-2400)

"What just happened?" Alexis asked, very confused.

"The Vampire Count is a very special card…" Doc K said, "one that I decided myself. A prize for competing in the very first duel monster's tournament, before Duelist Kingdom or anything of the sort. My Count possess two effects: the first is that all battle damage I might take is sent back to my opponent. Second…" He waited for Brutus to end his turn, and watched as his Vampire Lord returned to the field. "when my Count is destroyed, I may make an offering" He took a finger up to his mouth and quickly cut the digit. No one noticed that to do this, he had allowed his fangs to extend, "of blood and 1000 lifepoints" He held the finger out as his lp dropped to 400, "to special summon the Count back to the field!" The ground quaked as the blood swirled, forming a gothic K. From the ground, a metal coffin rose, opening to reveal the Count, looking rather dried out and shriveled. But once the blood offering neared him, absorbing into his, the monster returned to his true form, leaping beside his father.

"You played well, Brutus." Doc K said. "But you shall go no further. Vampire Lord, Vampire Count: Attack the Green Gadget and Brutus directly! Talon of the Underworld and Blood Lightning!"

The Vampire Lord leapt at the Gadget, cutting him apart with his claws. The Count raised his own hand, summoning the red energy before unleashing it into Brutus, causing the duelist to twitch and fall to his knees. (Brutus-0000)

Doc K waved his vampires off as the holograms faded, walking over and helping Brutus up, the crowd cheering.

No one noticed the glare he gave Jaden Yuki.

&&&

Arlen panted, gripping his chest. The battle had been going on now for hours, and he was nowhere near close to defeating the wraith. No, as the sun slowly began to sink, a sickening truth was being forced on the Guardian of Hunters.

He didn't have what it took.

They'd begun fighting with Arlen taking on the image of his drunk of a father. The wraith-as-his-dad had been powerful, able to strike out and beat him over and over. It had taken all his skills to avoid the meaty fists, and even then he had received quite a few blows. His left eye had been nearly swollen shut after one cross cut that had left his teeth chattering.

Oh, he had given back as good as he got, though. He'd thrown down his blade at one point and just begun to hit the wraith, letting all his anger flow through his arms and into his fists. Every attack, every beating, every cruel word was finally repaid as Arlen lashed out. He had been like a wounded animal, crazed and violent, looking only to do some damage before it feel.

The wraith had changed tactics after that.

It had taken the form of a large winged demon, twisted face with hooked nose and black teeth. On it's belt it wore the severed heads of Mayday, Arliss and Dhmitri. In its hands a great broadsword, the weapon hissing as it cut through the air right for the Guardian's head. 3 hours they had danced, blades clashing, sparks flying, their little section of the volcano torn to shreds from the energy the two were unleashing.

Arlen had poured all his energy into his blade, and still he hadn't been able to move the blade an inch farther. The demon struck back with just as much force as he did. Sometimes, more so.

Currently, the wraith had taken the form of a massive dragon, black glittery skin deflecting all his attacks while blood red eyes tracked his movements. Jaws snapping, it fired blast after blast of fire at him, forcing him to keep moving.

'I can't keep this up.' Arlen realized. 'Its too strong…if I stay I'm as good as dead.' He began to back away, planning his escapes…

…only for the dragon's tail to wrap around him and lift him into the air.

"Shit!" Arlen yelled, trying to cut into the beast's flesh. The blade struck harmlessly, bouncing off the scales as the dragon pressed harder. Arlen gasped, feeling his ribs about to break and the air leaving his body. The pressure was blinding him, making it hard to think. 'Can't…escape…can't…'

The dragon let out a roar as Arlen began to glow, the winds swirling around his body. The dragon/wraith watched on in confusion as leathery wings spread from Arlen's back, only to separate and reform into a new creature.

The dragon was green in color, with two horns upon it's small head. Flapping it's duel wings, the creature opened its mouth and sent a beam of light at the wraith, lashing out at it and driving it back. The new dragon let out a roar as it dove towards Arlen, lifting him onto its began and gliding away. The wraith reverted back into the shadows, watching on.

"Wha…" Arlen whispered.

'You have called me once more, my master' The dragon mindspoke to him. 'and I have come to serve.'

Arlen blinked, stroking the Different Dimension Dragon's flank. 'What…what is your name?'

'Grani' The dragon thought back.

'Sigurd's steed…' Arlen thought with a smile, before sleep overtook him.

&&&

Anarchy and Sola moved through the crowd, using magic when they needed to make their path.

"may I help you?" The teller asked as the two gods approached the boxoffice window.

"I'd like to reserve 2 tickets." Anarchy said. "And cash is not a concern."

The teller nodded. "To which duel?"

"Aster vs Zane, of course." Sola said.

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- 3 days have passed. Nessa has awakened, and Arliss has finally pried himself away from her. Good thing too, as Missy has come a'knockin', and Mayday is going to give her a baptismal by fire…or in her case, wind. Its Harpies vs Insects as the two ladies go at it. And only one can be known as the Queen of the Skies.

Meanwhile, Marco rages, Vera flirts, Satorious schemes, and Antonio sheds some light and he and his son's twisted relationship.

Episode 58: Mayday v. Missy- The Skyway battle!


	58. Mayday v Missy The Skyway Battle!

Missy looked on the Abandoned Dorm with trepidation. She had heard stories of this place, of the dark magics students claimed resided there. The annual hazing ritual, as it were, was for the older students to tell the younger ones of the missing duelist, the ones lost within the mansion…roaming its halls for all eternity.

There were other stories though.

Stories about the rogue duelists, the Hunters as they were known, that had been supposedly beaten down and placed under the control of the strict Professor Milo. She had been warned never to get in their way…for they had left a line of defeated duelists in their path. Some girls told her of Candace Misawa and Vanessa Fox, now Cassandra and Nessa Lockehart. They had been brainwashed, the other girls had told her, turned into Hunters by the Hunters.

'If I want power…they are the ones to seek out though.' She thought to herself. 'And I want lots of power.'

Steeling herself, Missy marched towards the door and gave it a healthy rap. After a moment, Dhmitri appeared, looking around her for a moment before letting her in. As she entered, Missy watched as the dorm shimmered, the de-glamour spell fading and revealing the grand dorm in all its glory.

"Whoa." She whistled. "This is nicer then the Obelisk Dorms!"

Dhmitri nodded. "I should say so. We have better backers."

"Oh?" Missy asked. "Who?"

"The Lockhart family controls several major corporations." Missy turned to see Professor Milo enter, Samantha Ciro on his arm. "Ciro Paper is one, but we also have stock in Kaiba Corp, Roads INC, I2, and, of course, Lockehart Industries. A tax shelter, to be sure, but it still produces a profit."

"Don't forget Wal-Mart." Samantha said. "We own 39 of the company."

Dhmitri rolled his eyes. "Of course Wal-Mart is run by evil Shadow Mages."

"Hush Dhmitri. Mommy and Daddy are talking." Samantha said with a grin.

Missy frowned. "Professor Milo…"

"Please, call me Arlen." He turned to Samantha. "This is my trophy wife, Mayday."

"I thought I was your sex slave." Mayday said with a pout.

"TMI!" Dhmitri shouted.

The 4 of them entered the main room, and Missy notice 3 more people in attendance. Hayden and Cassandra were seated together, tinkering with some sort of gadget, while someone looking very much like Alexis Rhodes was digging into a pail of ice cream.

"Missy, you've met my quasi-son, Dhmitri, and my wife. May I present my sister, Lexie Lockehart, my niece, Cassandra, and her boyfriend, Hayden McGregor."

"'ello dare." Cassandra said with a nod.

"So you'll be duelin' Mayday then, lassie? Good luck to ya." Hayden said.

"You can't have any of my ice cream." Lexie proclaimed.

Missy frowned. "I wasn't…"

"MINE!" Lexie shouted. "MINE MINE MINE!" She stomped her foot, and the house shook. "No fat jokes!" She screamed at Dhmitri.

Hayden sighed. "Just shut your gob, Dhmitri, before she eats us all." He looked at Cassandra. "You're never getting pregnant, Cass."

"I 'ear girls in dare 1st trimester are 'orny nyphos."

"…maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Missy looked her lips. "Uh…I'm suppose to duel at some point, right?"

"That you are!"

All the Hunters turned, eyes glued to the upper level. Missy's own eyes widened as Arliss and Nessa stepped regaly into view. It was like watching two gods descend from the heavens, gracing the world with their presence. As if Apollo had stepped out of the clouds, joined by some wicked dark goddess. She couldn't help but notice how all the Hunters, even Dhmitri and Hayden, seemed a bit more…regal…then she would have suspected. The way Hayden and Cassandra sat, how Dhmtri folded his arms…even Lexie, with her big belly and ice cream.

Glancing back at Arlen, she shivered. If Arliss was Apollo, then Arlen was Ares. There was something deadly about him and Mayday, the twinkle of murder in their eyes. These were two that could kill…without mercy.

'When you want power…you can't be surprised by what you find.'

"There is great fear in her." Nessa said simply, looking down at Missy. "Much fear."

"There is fear in everyone." Mayday argued.

"But for her…perhaps too much."

"There's a lot of fear in Hayden." Arlen said simply. "And we let him in."

"YOU FORCED ME TO JOIN!" Hayden shouted. Cassandra put a restraining arm on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

Arliss looked over Missy carefully. "I want to see her duel. Arlen, we got an opponent for this here girl to duel?"

"That we do." Arlen said, his own natural accent falling back into place. "Mayday has volunteered." Arliss accepted this, waving his hand towards the Guardians. "Take yoru positions."

"If we aren't letting her join…she we be telling her everything?" Hayden questioned.

"If she don't work out, she won't be tellin' anyone." Cassandra said, nodding towards Lexie. The pregnant woman slipped a gun into her coat. "Ever."

&&&

Marco grit his teeth, fists clenched tight, as Vera laughed at some joke Antonio had told her. After Satorious and Vera had convinced father and son to put their guns away, Satorious had pulled Marco aside and begun to explain his plan to him. Vera, easily bored, had gone off to talk with Antonio.

In five minutes she was batting her eyes and licking her lips.

'Dal martello di Marte, se tocca la sua guancica una nuova volta, spruzzerò i suoi cervelli sulla coperta!' He thought in anger.

"Mr. Giovanni, pay attention!" Satorious snapped. "I am not paying you to daydream."

"My apologizes." Marco said, still staring at his father. "asino." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Satorious said.

"He called you an ass." Antonio said. Marco glared at him and the older assassin shrugged. "It is not my fault you let your anger get the best of you. You are like your mother…always snapping when you should not…."

BANG

Antonio reached down and touched his shoulder, looking at the blood that slowly leaked from the bullet wound. "See what I mean?"

"Talk of my mother again and I will kill you!" Marco threatened, his trigger finger getting rather itchy.

"Then you will be a wanted man, Marco." Vera said hauntedly. "The Clan has warned you before…and I will not lift a finger to help you out of the mess." She gave a soft smile to Antonio. "Your father is much to charming to kill."

Marco shivered in rage before he storm towards the door. Satorious demanded he return, but Marco simply ripped the door open and stormed out of the room.

&&&

"You first, Missy." Mayday said.

"How about this card?" Missy said, setting one monster on the field in defense. "That will end my turn."

Mayday looked over her hand carefully, a slight grin slowly forming as she selected one. "I will start by summoning Harpie Lady #1 to the field, in attack mode." With a scream, the hot pink haired harpie burst onto the field, green feathers fluttering to its feet. The winged female closed her eyes, a gust of wing blowing from behind her, raising her attack to 1600. "Harpie Lady, attack Missy's downface card…now!"

The Harpie Lady flew into the air, wings suddenly closing as it dove at Missy's downface card, shattering it. But from the shards, a small black shelled ladybug appeared.

"My Skull-Mark Ladybug, when destroyed, increases my lp by 1000." Missy said, eyes sparkling in mischief. "Too bad for you." (Missy-5000)

"Not at all." Mayday said. "Just means I get more chances to smack that look off your face." She waved her hand at the younger woman. "Your move."

Missy nodded her head, drawing her card. "mmm, perfect. I will first summon the powerful Insect Knight to the field!"

From behind the Obelisk Blue Duelist, the large green knight leapt into the air, landing swiftly before Mayday, swinging its sword to and fro. Mandible clicking, the knight's red eyes took in the Harpie Lady.

"Next, I will activate this field spell…"

"Not that garden thing…" Mayday said, rolling her eyes.

Missy shook her head. "Oh no…a much different field card. I activate The Spider's Web."

Beside Missy, two spinnerets appeared, one on each side. They began to release silk, firing it all around the young woman, forming a massive glistening web between her and her monster.

"This field increases the attacks all my beautiful insects by 300, making my Insect Knight's all the more deadly. Attack!" The Insect Knight leapt into the air, swinging its sword right into the gut of the Harpie Lady. The winged-beast cried out before shattering, Mayday hardly batting an eye. (Mayday-3400)

Mayday swept her har back with her fingers. "Are you finished?" Missy narrowed her eyes and the female Guardian shrugged. "Very well. I will start by playing a card close to my heart: The Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon. Come to momma, sweetheart!"

With a squeal, the chubby little dragon appeared, squawking and flapping its wings. Scratching its head, the Baby toddled over to Mayday, nuzzling her.

Arlen, from his hiding place in the shadows, looked down at Norman, who was seated comfortably in his arms. "You better not get that big."

"Next, I will activate a very special card…a one of a kind card…"

"Because we printed it off this morning." Hayden muttered.

"I activate Harpie's Shattered Hand Mirror." Mayday exclaimed. The spell card flashed, a hand mirror appearing, reflecting the image of the Baby Dragon. The Infant squealed and rushed over to the mirror, knocking it over and shattering it. Whimpering, the baby let out a cry, as the shards began to reform into 4 clones of itself. "This card creates imperfect clones of any harpie monster on my field. They are tokens, duplicates of whatever monster I had out. But they are just right enough that they can help my baby gain all the effects he needs!" Mayday held out her hand. "The first token will make it that my baby will protect all the clones." The clone Baby grabbed onto the chain around the original's neck, holding tight. "The second token will cause my baby to grow up rather quickly, doubling its attack!" The Baby roared, body twitching as it expanded, losing baby fat in exchange for muscle until it transformed into an adult. "The third will make it that he can destroy one card on your side of the field…" The Dragon snarled, stomping its large foot and shattering the Insect Knight. "And the 4th…that's just for show. Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, attack Missy directly!"

Missy cried out as the blast hit her dead on, sending her stumbling back. Mayday chuckled, enjoying the show. (Missy-2600)

&&&

Satorious glared at Antonio. "I do not see why you are so happy. The cards have shown that Marco will play a key role in this plot. Without him, we are doomed to fail." 'Besides,' he thought, 'I have already had one plan fall because I did not consult the cards.'

Vera shrugged. "Marco is much to huffy…let him blow off steam and return like a good puppy."

"It is more then a huffy, bella." Antonio said. "My son and I…we are not on the best of turns."

Satorious frowned. This was news to him. "And why would that be?" He questioned. "Are you not his father?"

"Only through act, nothing more."

Satorious glared at him. "Stop speaking in riddles…"

"To understand, you must realize that we are more then mere assasins. For over 2000 years, the Clan of the CrosSword has served not just as a league of assasins, but the priests and guardians of mother Rome. We are the descendents of the high priests, and as such, are high priests ourselves. Vera is a priestess of the Temple of Venus." Antonio puffed out his chest. "I am the Head Priest of the temple of Uranus."

"And Mr. Giovanni?" Satorious questioned. Antonio's good mood deflated.

"He…is a different story. His mother is the daughter of the Head Priest of the Temple of Mars, the greatest of our deities. 25 years ago, her father betrothed me to her, for she had no station: there are no priestesses in the Temple of Mars. She was to come to my grand home, be my wife, our child my heir.

"For a year she served in my household, doing her duties, growing fat with child. On the day she went into labor, I long with my family waited to welcome the newest edition to the House of Caesar. But…that glory was stolen from us.

"The moment the babe was born, the great god Mars appeared before us, dressed in his finest red robes, war hammer in hand. He snatched the child before I could lay a finger on him, and proclaimed, 'Behold, a child of my house, twice over. For he is the ancestor of Romulus, my son and founder of Rome. But once more, he is of my house, for he is my son, and mine alone!'

"Lord Mars told us that during the fateful night, when our child was suppose to be born, he had stepped in. He had taken my form at the crucial moment, and that it was his seed from which ths child was born.

"I tried to protest, and begged Lord Uranus to save his future priest…but the gods were cruel. Lord Mars revealed all that I had done…he proclaimed my ways of dealing with a pig-headed wife violent, and going against the gods. He said I was fortunate that he only took my child and wife, and did not have Juno smite me.

"Lord Mars named the baby, my son through action but not of blood, Marco, and named him not only the priest of the his temple…but the future ruler of Rome. He whisked my wife and my child away, set them in his temple, and left me in disgrace."

When Antonio finished, Satorious could only sit there in shock. Never…never had he dreamed that Marco Giovanni was the son of a god…and the heir to the throne of Rome. Perhaps this was why the cards demanded he be there…with the Emperor at his side, Satorious could not fail.

Vera rubbed Antonio's shoulders. "Poor, poor man. Marco shamed you even during birth…and a high priest like yourself." She leaned in close, tongue flicking against his ear. "Perhaps I can help…rehonor you?"

&&&

Adjusting her a strand of hair, the insect duelist grinned. "Good…very good…I was hoping you would do that. Because now I get to show off my Spider's Web's effect. As you may know, a spider uses her web to catch prey…and that is exactly what this web does!" The web shimmered, and everyone watched the Insect knight reformed, wrapped up tightly in silk. "Whenever an insect monster is destroyed, I get to add it to the web…a treat for later on. Now then, my draw." Missy drew her next card. "Perfect…first, I summon my Pinch Hooper to the field." There was a droning noise, and the large hopper leapt onto the field. "But it won't be on their for long. Because I will now activate the Mystik Wok!"

On Missy's side the field, the Hopper let out another buzz as the giant cooking bowl appeared below it, the insect falling it. It cried out as the fires struck hot, and shortly was reduced into a stew. (Missy-3800)

"This card increased my lp by my hopper's defense…" Missy said, looking at her web. "And the hopper's remains are added to my web." The insect's remains were poured into a silk cocoon, then placed on the web's threads. "And that just about does…oops, I almost forgot." Missy grinned. "My Hopper's effect. It calls another insect from my hand…a very special one. Say hello to the mistress of my web, the all powerful Insect Queen!"

With a ear shattering scream, the massive spider emerged from the ceiling, climbing down the web and baring her fangs at the Pet Baby Dragon. She crawled along the web, heading right towards the Insect Knight's form.

"Interesting." Hayden said "The web increases her Insect Queen's attack to 2500, just enough to defeat Mayday's dragon. But, with the web's second effect, Missy's Queen has two more insects on the field, which are increasing its attack to 2700 and giving it the monster it needs to attack."

Cassandra glared at her boyfriend. "Stop admiring the enemy."

The Insect Queen sank her fangs into the Insect Knight, draining it of its remaining lifeforce. The monster let out another scream, leaping at Mayday's dragon and shattering it into pieces. The Queen gave birth to a small Insect egg, then returned to the web. (Mayday-3100)

Mayday looked over her hand carefully, plotting her next move. 'Now, my tokens can't attack, thanks to their effect. So…lets try a different tactic.' She set one card on her field, switching her tokens to defense mode.

Missy let out a mock sigh as she drew her next card. "And here I thought this would be heard." Mayday remained silent. "I will summon a second Insect Knight to the field, in attack mode." The Knight appeared next to its queen, ready for battle. "Next, I sacrifice a Insect Monster Token to my queen, so that she can attack, and her and the Knight take down two of your Harpie Tokens!"

The two insects moved as one, latching on and ripping two of the cloned Baby Dragons in half, before returning to their side of the field. Missy rubbed her locket, taking in the battle with a smirk. The Queen grunted, plopping out a new egg.

Mayday chuckled.

&&&

"Il Clan è maledetto. Non lavorerò con quell'uomo, qualunque cosa dicano." Marco muttered to himself as he made his way through the streets of Venice. He pulled his suit coat tighter around his form. "I will see them burn for this." He grumbled in English. He passed a street performer, tossing a few bills into the violinist's case. "Have them removed from standing and tossed out on the street!"

"Is that really wise?" Marco turned back, looking questionably at the violinist. The man continued to play, dark eyes staring off into space. "I know you might go against the Clan…but I know the figlio of Lord Mars is not foolish enough to go against the gods."

Marco feel to his knees, not caring if he was kneeling in a puddle of dirty water, soaking his suit pants and probably leaving stains tailors would cry about. "Lord Mercury."

"Arise, Marco. You are family, and you have need to bow to me." The violinist continued to play. "Uranus is displeased…you shot his priest. Luckily for you…he is not to thrilled with your father right now. Feels he has lost his way. Uranus only wants you smited fast and painless." The god in disguise shrugged. "We all were able to talk him down, get him to see that you are far too important." The violinist switched to a new song. "But that doesn't let you off the hook. You have a job to do."

"What, helping that fool, Satorious? He reeks of evil."

"That he does." Mercury said. "He has plans…he will use the light to stamp out the darkness, only to bring about a darkness far worse then any could imagine. The gods will fall, the earth will crumble…everything will cease to be." 

"Charming."

"Quite." The god deadpanned. "That is why your father and grandfather sent me. They want you to help him."

Marco shook his head. "You heard them wrong."

"Your only half of us, Marco. You may or may not ascend to our rnak one day. And it does not help you that you talk back to the messenger of the gods." Mercury shook his head. "There is a task…that you must complete. The gods have already put the pieces in place. New threats have arisen…and we all must rely on unlikely allies if we are to survive. You felt the surge?"

"Yes." Marco said.

"Anarkayis and Solaris have escaped…Satorious the one that released them." The violinist sighed. "We can not find them…they are too well hidden."

Marco stood up straight. "What must I do?"

&&&

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing much." She said. "I'm just so happy that I get to take you down. Watch carefully now. First, I will set two cards on the field. Then, I will send my Harpie Queen to the graveyard to add one Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand, which I will now play." The mansion shimmered before it transformed into a barren island, covered in rocks and long drawn out plains of brown dust. "Next, I will discard this Harpie Lady #1 from my hand to activate the trap card Hysteric Party!"

Everyone was forced to cover their ears as bird-like screams ripped through the air. From the ground rose first the Harpie Lady, then a second, followed by the white winged Harpie Queen. The mistress of the skies, the Harpie Queen raised a clawed hand towards her sisters, motioning for them to be ready.

"Wait." Missy called out. "Hysteric Party only summons Harpie Ladies…"

"My Queen, when she is in the graveyard or on the field, counts as a Harpie Lady. Which means all my spell cards work perfectly with her. Now then, lets get a couple things out of the way. On my hunting field, for every harpie that appears, I have to destroy a spell or trap card. So, first I will take out your web…" The Harpie Queen raised her hand, and with a flourish, cut it into ribbons. "And the two cards I set this turn, so my Hysteric Party and Hunting Ground are safe. Next, lets do the math. My Harpie Lady #1 increases her own attack by 300. Her sister does the same, so she is now at 1900. Add onto that 200 from the Hunting Ground, and that is 2100. Your Little egg is…what, 100?" The Harpie Lady slashed her claws out, shattering the egg. "Yup, 100, dropping your LP to 1800.

"Next, my other Harpie Lady #1. She to is boosted to 2100…for the same reasons, actually. Now, against your Insect Knight…" The Harpie lashed out, striking that monster down as well. "Yup, dead a doorknob, and you are at 1600. That just leaves our queens. My Queen gets the 600 boost, plus the 200 boost, to equal a whooping 2700. And with your other Insects gone, your Queen…well, just isn't up to snuff. Harpie Queen…show them how you work!"

Mayday's monster nodded, leaping into the air and beginning to spin. The Insect Queen tried to run away, but her massive bulk wasn't designed for land movement. Falling from the sky, she crushed the Insect Queen, popping her like a zit. (Missy-1300)

"Goodie, I get another turn to take you down." Mayday cheered.

Missy looked down at her hand, closed her eyes, and set one final monster on the field. But even with the Atomic Firefly's 1000 points of effect damage, it was not enough to safe her, and with a blitz of winged beasts, the Insect Duelist was done, and Mayday claimed the victory.

"Enough!"

All of the Hunters, along with Missy, turned towards Arliss and Nessa, the King and Queen staring intently at the outsider.

&&&

"I will need time to hack into the Holst's security system." Antonio said, guiding the speedboat towards his son's plane. "Once we are inside, we can make our way towards the academy."

"Why would you need to hack in?" The 3 of them looked up as the boat slowed, taking in Marco as he leaned against the doorway of the Holst. "Hurry now…we have an academy to destroy."

&&&

"She is weak, dependent on others, and gives up easily." Nessa said.

"But she has proven she can stand against Mayday, one of our best."

"She lacks skill."

"She needs polishing. A Diamond in the Rough."

" She is too…girly." Nessa complained.

"So were you, if you remember." Arliss comments.

Nessa nodded her head. "True. Then it is settled…Missy, you are one of us." The young woman raised her head in shock. "Arlen, get her a jacket. Cassandra, find her a room. Dhmitri, prepare a feast. We welcome a new hunter to the table!" The Rare Hunters cheered.

Arliss nodded, and Missy couldn't help but smile. But the smile grew less bright as she noticed the smile Arliss was giving her. "Missy, enjoy this night…for tomorrow, we train, and you will learn the true definition of hell."

Next time on G/X Hunters: The White Society has come to the academy. While Satorious ushers in Chazz, Marco is sent to take on the number one in the Obelisk Dorm- Brutus. Armed with new Agent monsters, Mars' son is ready to take out his anger on the silent duelist. But has he bitten off more then he can chew when Brutus summons his dragon?

Meanwhile, Arliss and Nessa train Missy. But when the King notices his Queen's fear, he will be forced to snap her out of it.

Episode 59- The Gear Dragon Rises! Marco v Brutus

Author's note: expect a lot more duels this season…I currently have 24 duels planned, 3 already done.


	59. The Gear Dragon Rises! Marco v Brutus

Author's Note: This chapter takes place a week after the events of the Skyway duel, and after the events of A Greater Porpoise

"Try it again."

Missy gritted her teeth, focusing her whole mind here deck as she shuffled the cards. As each pass mixed them more and more she cleared her thoughts, trying to visualize her goal. After a minute, Missy flicked out her hand, drawing 6 cards and holding them up.

"No." Arliss said from his chair. "Try it again."

Missy gritted her teeth. For a week they had been doing this. Arliss and Nessa would give her a command, most often Arliss, then expect her to do it. First was turning on her duel disk as fast as she could. She had gotten down to 10 seconds, then Arliss had told her to stop.

The next day Arliss wanted her to do it gracefully, slowly, with flourish and flare.

Then had come the day and a half of memorization. Every card, every combo, every stat. He would call out a type or an attack number and she had to repeat it. If she missed, she had an hour to study and they began again.

And now, the going on 3 days shuffle, draw, redo routine.

It was getting old fast.

Shuffle deck.

Draw 5 cards.

"Try it again." Arliss said.

Repeat.

Or not.

"What is the point to this?" Missy whined.

"The point is not of your concern. Just do as your told!" Arliss snapped.

Missy grumbled under her breath.

"What did you say, you little piece of trash?"

That was enough. Missy was through.

"I am getting sick and tired of the bullshit. You pretend to know everything, when all you can do is babble about nothing and act like some great master of the game! You want me to be a Hunter, fine. Then teach me to hunt and stop yanking my chain!"

Arliss looked at her, eyes flickering black…before he smiled.

"Good…very good."

Missy frowned. "What?"

"Stop…focus…" Arliss said. "Remember what you just felt…just a few moments ago. Hold onto it, don't let it go…" He closed his eyes. "What do you feel?"

"Anger…rage…frustration." Missy said.

"No." Arliss whispered. "What do you feel?"

"I said, I feel angry at you…"

"Go deeper." Nessa simply said. "How does the anger make you feel?"

"It makes me feel…angry. Enraged, boiling over." She looked deeper, focusing inward. "And…alive. Powerful…ready for action." Her eyes snapped open. "Passion."

"Try it again." Arliss said simply.

Missy drew six cards, looking at them carefully, keeping her mind focused on not anger, not rage, but passion, for want and need. To her shock, she instantly felt 10 different combos flash through her brain, connecting cards and telling her how to play them correctly.

The King of the Rare Hunters nodded. "To play this game you need one thing and one thing only: Passion. Passion born of anything, be it for desire, need, drive or even anger. People like Jaden use the light side of passion, the need to help others or for love of the game. The Hunters use the dark side of passion: The want to win, the desire for power…the thrill of the hunt.

"There is so much you will learn. This is but the first step. Soon, you will be able to see all the combos, not just with the cards in hand, but in your deck…and with your opponent." Arliss looked at Nessa. "Show her."

Nessa nodded, slipping her deck from the deckbox at her waist and quickly shuffling the cards. Placing them in her palm, she drew 5 with her other hand and looked at them carefully.

"Nessa, what combos do you see?" Arliss asked.

Silence.

"Nessa." Arliss said again, looking right at her. "What combos do you see?"

The Queen of Hunters looked over her cards, scanning them carefully, her brow furrowing as she gave them a 3rd, a 4th, a 5th look over.

"Nessa?" Arliss was startled when Nessa looked up at him, her eyes wide in fright.

"I…I can't see any combos…" She focused, closing her eyes, head shivering slightly. "The Shadow Slayer…I can't hear my KA…" She grit her teeth, and for just a moment, Arliss and Missy watched as Nessa seemed to become transparent, revealing the frightened form of Vanessa Fox, before reverting to her darker persona. "I…I can't see anything."

The Shadow Choker fell from her neck and clattered to the floor.

&&&

"He is so weird."

"He never says a word."

"Doc K thinks he's the best duelist."

"I heard he could beat Zane."

"No way, he is no where near Jaden Yuki."

"Wonder how long until Prof. Milo tries to recruit him, like he did Missy."

Brutus set down his tray and moves away from the table. Making his way out of the cafeteria, his peers leapt away, parting and allowing him to make his exit in peace. The murmuring continued, even after he had left, but even if he did care, Brutus didn't show it.

Heading out of the dorm and into the cool night air, Brutus slowly began to walk towards the forest, his mind wandering to this and that. Hands stuffed in his blazer, he gave pause at one point, looking up at the stars.

"My padre told me the stars are candles the gods light, honoring those great men and women that fall in their service." Brutus didn't even flinch as the intruder, dressed in a dark suit, red silk undershirt and wearing a fancy super thin duel disk walked up and stood beside him. "But, then again, he would know such things." He looked over at the Obelisk Duelist. "You are Brutus, no?" The large silent duelist nodded. "Good. My name is Marco Giovanni. I have been sent by a man named Sartorious…he wished to enlist your services."

Brutus merely looked away, getting ready to leave.

"As I thought." Marco said, and the muscle bound man heard a duel disk activate, causing him to turn and stare at the Italian. "In that case, Mr. Brutus, I am afraid I must request your services in a duel." Marco pulled out a gun. "And do not make me demand such a thing. It is not in our interest."

Nodding in consent, Brutus turned, catching the white duel disk Marco tossed to him. The silent duelist pulled his deck from his coat and quickly shuffled it, placing it inside.

"I assure you, Mr. Brutus, that this will be a fair duel. Normally I would scan your duel disk, discover your strategy and counter it. But tonight…since you have shown me honor, I will show you it back." Marco raised his duel disk. "My the gods smile on you."

Drawing his opening hand, Brutus held up a card, placing it on his duel disk, then summoned his Red Gadget to the field. Pulling out his deck, he quickly searched through it, and grabbed a Yellow Gadget, adding it to his hand.

Marco nodded to himself, then considered his own hand. "I will summon my Hysteric Fairy to the field, in attack mode." On Marco's side of the field, the blue haired fairy appeared, clutching her mystical book tight to her chest. "And now, I will attack your Gadget." The angel leapt into the air, summoning a ball of light and chucking it at the Gadget.

But right as the blast was to hit, Brutus tapped his duel disk, and activated his Rush Recklessly spell. The Gadget dodged the attack with easy, then unleashed its own counter attack, swinging its fists, breaking the Fairy's glasses…then its face. Grunting, Marco set one card on his field and ended his turn. (Marco- 3800)

Brutus smiled slightly as he drew his next card, setting it down on the field, before summoning the Yellow Gadget he had gotten from his deck the previous turn. Now, this gadget was getting the Green Gadget out of his deck, bringing it to his hand.

Nodding to his Gadgets, tapping his special duel disk once, then twice. the two machines raced forward, attacking Marco and sending him skidding back and feeling like he was about to cough up blood. (Marco-1300)

"good…good." The assassin said. "You are doing very well. I would expect no less from someone of your ilk. You have managed to not only take down my lifepoints, but in doing so, rid me of my key strategy. The gods smile on you." Marco placed first one card, then a second card on the field. "Sadly for you, they smile more on me. I will discard my Emissary of the Sky-Zeraeto, to bring this field spell into my hand." He took out his deck and selected the card. "I activate the Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The dorm room faded from sight, and in its place, the two duelists now stood in the courtyard of the floating kingdom of the gods. The ancient Roman structure towered all around them, clouds drifting lazily by.

"I will also activate this card: Harmony of the Planets. We each draw 5 cards, and send as many as we want to the graveyard. But, for everyone we keep, we loss 500 lifepoints, and for everyone we rid ourselves of, we gain 500." Both duelist drew the cards. "Hmm…what to choose. I believe I will send these 3 cards to the graveyard and keep these two. That will increase my lifepoints by 500. Your turn now…choose." Brutus looked over the five cards, then placed two in the graveyard. "You chose wealth over life…let us see if it pays off. Now, I will activate these two cards, which I have selected: The Goblin Thief and Poison of the Old Man." The Italian duelist grinned as the two spells activated. "Goblin Thief increases my lifepoints by 500 by taking 500 of yours. My Poison of the Old Man allows me to select Medicine or Poison…I choose Medicine, increasing my lp. And that, at last, will end my turn." (Marco-2500, Brutus-2800)

Brutus couldn't help but stare. In one turn, Marco had filled his field full of face downs and increased his lp within 300 points of his. He would have to be careful. Forced to discard three cards if he wished to draw, Brutus picked a new card from his deck. Nodded, he set two cards onto the field, then summoned a second Red Gadget onto the field. He tapped each of his monsters once, signaling them to attack. He needed to find out what exactly what Marco had drawn.

The assassin didn't disappoint.

"I will first activate Magic Cylinder, which will reflect the Green Gadget's attack right back at you!"

The cylinders converted the Green machine's attack into pure energy, then fired it right back at Brutus. The duelist let out a silent cry, before clutching his chest. (Brutus-1500)

"Next, I will activate the trap card The Rise of Rome!" The trap flashed, and Marco took out his deck. "It allows me to add one spell and one monster from my deck to my hand. Oh, and before I forget, one final card to flip: The Call of the Haunted. It will allow me to bring to the field my favorite Emissary…Zeraeto!"

On Marco's side of the field, the green winged angel appeared, flying around the Sanctuary before gliding to a stop next to the Italian duelist.

Brutus frowned. Two of the cards he had set only worked if the monster attacked him. The third, a second Rush Recklessly, would not help him now, his Red and Yellow Gadgets still too weak to take on the 2100 attacker. Forced to send his turn, Brutus would have to put his fate in Marco's hands.

The Italian duelist drew his next card. "Very good. First, I will have to say goodbye to this monster." He waved his hand at Zeraeto. "For I will activate Heavy Storm!"

Brutus' eyes grew wide as all his trap cards were blown away, as was the field spell and resurrector Marco had played. That left his Gadget's defenseless and Marco with an empty field.

"Don't worry though, I will deal with that little problem. First, I will activate a second Sanctuary in the Sky." The field spell flashed, and the two found themselves surrounded by the fortress once more. "Next, I will summon a second Zeraeto to the field!" Marco raised his eyes as the angel flew down, standing tall and proud, green wings spread. "Now, attack my Emissary!"

The Emissary nodded, rushing the Green Gadget and shattering him to bits. The last thing Marco needed was Brutus powering up the Green machine and making a run on him. (Brutus-800)

"Your little gadgets will not last another turn. Pray for your life, Signor Brutus, for you are nearing the end."

The silent duelist drew his next card, a slight smirk forming as he reached out, removing one of his Red Gadgets and a Yellow Gadget from the field. As the Holograms leapt into the air, Brutus placed the new card onto the field, his duel disk shaking.

The ground heaved up, and as the dust began to settle, Marco could make out the rusted form of a great metal dragon. Wiring and gears peaking out from the patching of the body where there were no armor plating. Where the machine's legs should have been were to gear wheels, frozen solid from centuries of rust and nonuse. The dragon's wings were rotting around, leaving the heavy dragon flightless.

Before Marco to could question what this all meant, the Red and Yellow Gadget leapt into two open spots on the machine's next, hooking into place. Their own gears beginning to whirl, the dragon's eyes lit up as it twisted, breaking free of the rust that held it firm and revealing the greenish gray metal beneath. Flapping its wings, the machine powered up completely, ready for battle.

The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon had arrived.

"By the gods." Marco whispered, staring up in shock.

&&&

"We should have seen this coming." Mayday said. Arliss glared at her, but didn't say a word. "Her loss was bad, but it was the beating that did it. She has lost her will to duel…even if she doesn't realize it, her subconscious is to scared to pick up a deck again."

"She was doing so well…she committed to the darkness…she showed such progress with her magic…" Arliss murmured to himself. "And then Aster…damn his hide!"

Arlen shook his head. "That can not be helped. Perhaps she progressed to quickly. Without truly learning, she flew to high to the sun and burnt to a crisp."

"Quote Greek myth is my thing, Alex." Mayday said, plopping down on the stone chair that served as Arliss' throne. The three of them had gathered in the private room, one none of the other hunters knew of, to discuss what their options were now that their Queen showed such a breakdown.

Nessa had been confined to her room, occasionally reverting to Vanessa before returning. She was upset, crying, and only in the last hour has she found sleep. Now, her fate rest with her fiancé, his brother, and his brother's wife.

"She could be retrained." Arliss said. "I could begin again…I am training Missy, it would not be that big of a burden…"

"And we are left without a Queen." Arlen said. "We can not risk it…there must always be two true rulers, and Mayday and I can not take your places again. We waited long enough for you to find Nessa in the first place, and now? Now we have covers that could be blown."

Arliss gripped his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do…maybe we should wait and see…she could fight her way back…"

"No." Arlen said. "No…I am loathe to admit that…we must consider darker steps."

"Darker?" Arliss questioned, eyes flashing. "If you mention one word about killing Nessa…"

"She won't be Nessa for long. She will be Vanessa…and what happens when she decides what we did to her…to everyone…was wrong. She will turn against us, unite with Yuki and come after us!"

"Nessa would never do that!" Arliss shouted at his brother. "Vanessa would never do that!"

"If this were any other person you would let me slit their throat! Why not this wretch of a girl!?!"

Arliss was on him in a second, hand clasped around his throat. "She is my love! I would die for her and let any other die before her!"

Arlen smirked. "Good." He shoved his little brother away. "You are willing to risk everything to have her." He nodded to Mayday.

"Arlen and I have decided…and we have already voted 2 to your uncast vote: Nessa must be reforged." Arliss looked at her in surprise. "When a muscle is built up, it must be torn a little before it can be remade stronger. The same is true of our hunters. The three of us took the trials…it is time for Nessa to face the same."

Arliss' eyes went wide. "The trials…why did I not think of it…"

"Because you love her…and know the risks." Arlen said. "If she is our queen…worthy of you, the trials will make her one of us, fully and completely. Her power will match ours, her Ka will fully form…and she will be able to take her merged form."

Mayday nodded. "But should she fail…she will be lost to the darkness…"

Arliss nodded his head. "Nessa can do it…I know she can." He turned to the guardians, staring them in the eye. "Prepare the trials…I will prep her, and in a few days, Nessa will face the greatest challenge she will ever have."

&&&

"Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon." A speaker in Brutus' duel disk said. "Effects: If this card inflicts Battle Damage to opponent, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card destroys monster by battle, inflict 600 damage to opponent."

Nodding to himself, Brutus tapped the Dagon Card, telling his Gadjiltron to attack. Letting out an ear splitting scream, the machine's mouth opened wide, the two Gadgets working hard to keep it running, and let fly a blast of energy, striking Marco's Emissary. The angel let out a cry as it stumbled back, eyes going dull. Before it could shatter, though, the Sanctuary flashed, and warped the angel into its hallowed halls, allowing it to die there in peace.

The same could not be said for Marco. Brutus was already tapping his Red Gadget, sending the little machine right at him, fist pumping. Marco grunted as he was hit yet again by a Gadget, causing him to take a step back. (Marco-1200)

Shaking his head violently, Marco stepped back in place, drawing his next card. Looking up to the sky, he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Father." He whispered. He turned back to Brutus. "I will not fall this day, the gods have seen to that. Now is your end, Brutus. I will summon the mark of my lineage, of my bloodline, of my form that is to be. Behold the Agent of Force – Mars!"

Marco's duel disk exploded with energy, firing up into the sky before blasting back down, taking the form of the Agent of Force. Mars' purplish red wings extended full, his war hammer held firm as he let out a cry of rage, absorbing the energy from Marco and Brutus' lp difference, raising his attack to 400.

"And I will set this card, ending my turn." Marco replied. "Make your final move."

Brutus merely let out a silent chuckle, drawing another card before tapping his Gadjiltron Dragon. The great beast let out another roar as it began to power up, blasting glowing in its mouth before being let free.

Marco watched on, as the blasted headed right for him. Brutus wanted to go in for the final blow with the Dragon, a smart move. The Gadget was strong enough to defeat Mars if needed, but if Marco increased his monster's attack…

"You may be able to defeat one god, but against two, no mortal can stand against me! Activate trap!" Marco called out. "Aeigis of Gaia!" On his side of the field, a goddess appeared next to Mars, dressed in light green clothing, a staff in hand. Laying her palm on Mars' shoulder, her eyes flashed. "The divine goddess Gaia will now lend myself and Mars her power: 3000 lifepoints! And with that…" As the energy entered Marco, Mars absorbed the power, bellowing as his attack reached 3400. "…your dragon is doomed!"

Mars' eyes snapped open, glowing red as he stopped the Gadjiltron's blast with his open hand, batting it away. Swinging his hammer, he leapt up and smote the machine, shattering it and sending it flailing into the soft Earth. (Brutus- 400, Marco- 3400)

"And now it is my turn…" Marco said, taking a step forward. "Sartorious has infected my deck with his white magic…and when I attack, you will join with him, his mindless slave." Marco grinned. "But the power of mortals is nothing to the divine. I can easily dispel the power…if I want. So tell me Brutus…why should I let you go free?"

&&&

"And what do you see there?" Antonio asked as Vera looked over his palm. Sartorious was currently plotting his next move, and gave them time to do as they pleased. So, while they waited for Marco to finish up with Brutus, Vera had taken to trying to read Antonio's palm.

Vera pouted. "Your life line is long, but your love line is short…or your life line is short and love line long."

Antonio smirked. "Would anyone want to live if their love line was short."

"Mmm…I know I wouldn't." Vera said playfully. "So tell me Mr. Caesar…"

"Antonio."

"Antonio…you are a head priest, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am. To the great Lord Uranus, the exiled father of the exiled Lord Saturn, father of Jupiter. To each of the priests come gifts, but to me Lord Uranus gave the best, the gift of prophecy. This is how I know that Sartorious will achieve victory and at last banish darkness from the world."

Vera grinned. "You know…I am to be high priestess of Lady Venus one day…it might be in our best interest to…unite in alliance. The goddess of love and the god of prophecy would make strong allies…" She stood up, kicking her leg up and placing it right beside Antonio's head, leaning in closer. Antonio's eyes widened as the woman half his age pressed closer. "Don't you agree?"

"Vera!"

Vera and Antonio looked up to find Marco glaring at them both, anger flashing in his eyes, his body tense. Antonio glared back at his wayward son, while Vera looked between Antonio and Marco. She in the end stepped away from them both, undecided of which would provide her with the greater reason to join with them.

"Marco, you have returned." Antonio said snidely. "Did you fail at your task?"

"Don't ask me." He nodded his head back, and Brutus entered the room, dressed in a white blazer. He stood next to Marco, staring off into space. Antonio stood up, getting near Brutus and inspecting him.

"Well done, boy, well done. Perhaps you are not as worthless as your mother's bloodline…" Antonio's words were cut off by Brutus' meaty hand wrapping around his throat.

Marco smirked. "Did I forget to mention that I altered Sartorious' spell. While I agreed to bring Brutus to our side, I never said I would make him Sartorious' slave. No…Brutus serves me, and me alone. Threaten me in any way, through word or deed, and he will seek vengeance. Think of it as noting more then an insurance policy; as long as Sartorious continues to pay me, Brutus will serve the Society of Light." He snapped his fingers. "Brutus, put him down."

Brutus threw Antonio into a table, then stood ramrod still. Vera gave Marco a coy smile and slinked over to him, running her fingers along his chest.

"Marco…you are so smart to make Brutus our servant."

"Not us, Vera." Marco said, grabbing her hand and pulling it away. "Mine. Brutus is mine to do with as I please. You, Vera, can either benefit or face harm."

Vera frowned. Never had Marco not shared with her that which was his. It made her see red. "You would dare do such a thing to me?"

Marco leaned down. "I am not as foolish as you would believe." He snapped his fingers, and Brutus turned, marching with Marco out the door. "Antonio, tell Sartorious I have done what he has asked. If he wishes for more, he can see me at the Holst. Vera, I desire the touches of a woman, and you will do nicely. Come or I will find another who will take your bed."

Staring in shock as the young man walked away, Vera looked one last time at Antonio before running after Marco. He had the power, the strength, the skill…and a subconscious part of her was aroused by this new Marco. The Marco of old was kind and loyal, like her own puppy. This one believed him above her, Vera Amarillo.

She would enjoy teaching him his place.

Antonio slowly rose, anger boiling over as he smashed the table in two. 'Marco…you continue to disgrace me. Your day is fast approaching, and even Lord Mars will not be able to save you from my wrath! I will take your title, I will take your power, and I will take Vera all as my own! And only then will I give you the release of death!'

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- Nessa receives some tough love when Arliss traps her in the shadow realm to duel a mysterious opponent. She will only be freed when she can defeat him…but can Nessa survive long enough to beat back her fear? And what will become of her if she succeeds?

Meanwhile, when Zane is at his lowest, Anarchy and Sola will reveal their true power.

And Dr. Allen will go to any lengths to avenge his mother and James Stilton…even face the most wicked of creatures. A creature that has already bested Arlen Lockehart.

Episode 60- Intimidation Games


	60. Intimidation Games

Arliss closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Nessa, stroking her hair. His fiancé nuzzled his chest, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the hug…but mind telling me why we are in the bowels of the mansion?"

The King sighed. He really…really hated this idea. His own memories of doing this still haunted him, and he didn't want to cause his love anymore pain. But…if she was ever going to get better…

"Arliss?"

"You haven't been yourself. Aster's attack on you…don't interrupt..." He said, stopping her objection, "…has left you unable to commune with the darkness…you can't even wield the Shadow Choker.

"There is a ritual that can be done that can not only heal your soul and return your powers, but also increase them 10 fold. You have known that you are strong…but I have always been stronger. With this ritual, you would match me in power…you would be my true queen. The final step needed so that we could finally bind ourselves to each other."

Nessa licked her lips, a little nervous. She didn't assume for a second this ritual would be easy…after all, if it was, then Arliss wouldn't have waited…wouldn't seem so unsure.

"What must I do?"

"You will face a being of shadows, and defeat him in a shadow duel." Arlen said, stepping out of the shadows. "Win, and power is yours."

"Lose…" Mayday said, joining her husband. "And you will be trapped in the darkness…I doubt even we could save you."

Nessa closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was duel…she could still feel Aster's KA attacking her, beating her. But for Arliss… "Lets do it." She said.

"There is one more thing." Arliss said as Arlen opened the portal.

"Yea?" She whispered, before screaming. Arliss held out his hand, dark energy being drawn into it. Nessa crumpled as he body seemed to shrink, change and deage…until she was a mere 15 year old again. "Ar…Arliss?"

"You have to fight as Vanessa." He said, tears in his eyes as Mayday and Arlen yanked her up and threw her into the darkness. He scream of frustration echoed throughout the mansion.

&&&

Zane Trusdale closed his eyes, and time slowed. He could feel the attack still buzzing through his veins, still feel the taunts of his opponent in this underground duel. How the might had fallen.

He had entered the dueling world filled with confidence…but Aster Phoniex had made quick work of his hopes and dreams, stomping on them. And as he dueled, as the crowds faded and cheers turned to boos, his thoughts went to Alexander Milo.

"Anyone can be undefeated if they dueled with the damn Cyber Dragons. Having cheap cards with even cheaper effects does not make you a great duelist. A great duelist could use the worst cards and win. Zane isn't a great duelist, he is a duelist that bought his victories and title."

"He's right, you know."

Zane blinked, noticing the arena had gone silent and still. Turning around, he found that he stood in front of to tall beings with snow white hair and glowing eyes. They were incredibly beautiful, and power seemed to radiate from them.

Zane took a step back. "Who are you?"

The female frowned. "I think he is on a separate page then us." From thin air, a script entitled GX: Hunters appeared. "See, right here it says he should ask, "What do you mean?""

Anarchy frowned. "Sola, you skipped a line. He asks us who we are, you break the foruth wall…" He glared at her. "Father Chaos will not be happy about that…then we begin talking about corrupting his soul." The script faded, and Anarchy turned to Zane. "I am Anarchy, the god of dark chaos. This is Sola, the goddess of white chaos."

"Charmed." She said, holding out her hand. When Zane did nothing, she pulled it back, glowering. "Rude little boy, isn't he."

"All mortals are." Anarchy said. "Seems in our absence, the gods have allowed them to become foolish. Father Chaos must be tearing his hair out."

"What did you mean, about Alex being right?"

Sola clapped her hands. "Back on track. Anarchy?"

Her brother nodded. "Ah, yes. Alexander Milo was correct in his comment to you. You were given a great power, Zane, but you misused it, became lax and weak. With the power of the Cyber Dragons, you should have become a king of dueling, a master of the game. But when these dragons should have helped you move farther, you instead moved back, becoming weaker. The gods that granted you this power have now left you on your own, their graces falling to others that strive to grow better."

Sola nodded. "You are a man without patrons, Zane."

Zane shook his head. "All this time…my losing streak, my failure…is because of some imaginiary gods?"

Anarchy's aura exploded. "Foul little vermin!"

"ANARCHY, DOWN!" Sola commanded, pulling her brother back. She glared at Zane. "Foolish boy…nothing happens without the gods."

Zane crossed his arms over his chest. "The gods are fairytales, told to fools to scare them into being good."

Anarchy chuckled at that, his anger gone. "I like this one…it is so fun to convert atheists."

"Convert?" Zane questioned.

Sola smiled. "We are here to offer you new power…to become your patrons. This duel is far from over, and soon you will not be long for this world. This duel will be your death, Zane…unless you accept our hands."

"And what do you get in return?" The duelist questioned.

Anarhcy shrugged. "A simple pledge of loyalty is all that is required…and…your service, till we release you."

"My service?" Zane asked, but Anarchy and Sola were already fading.

"You will need us soon…call out and we will come. Or die."

"We will be watching, my new horsemen."

&&&

Vanessa Fox shivered in the darkness, her hands clawing away, as if to try and grab ahold of something slippery and elusive.

'Nessa…where is Nessa?' She thought, searching for her dark half. Nessa had thought of herself as two people for the longest time, Nessa the one who was brave and strong and in control, and Vanessa, the weakling that happily lived through her dark half. It never occurred to her that she was both Vanessa and Nessa.

"She is gone…" A voice called out. "Only you remain."

"Wh-who's there?" Vanessa whsiepred.

The shadows receded, and from them stepped the shadow duelist, Titan. Lost to the darkness less then a year ago, he had been chosen by this realm to face the former queen of the Rare Hunters.

"Your opponent." Titan said, flicking his fingers, duel disks appearing on their arms. "You wish to gain back your power? To become what you once was? To do so you must face me…and win." Titan grinned. "A task you will not succeed in."

Vanessa watched as her demon deck appeared, sliding into the duel disk. "We'll see about that." She whispered. 'Its time to get Nessa back." She drew, and looked over her hand, studying each card in hopes she could figure outwhat to do next. 'Its like all my knowledge of my cards is gone…I can't even remember every demon I put in here…' She fingered the Jowls of Dark Demise. 'This card helped mein a few of my duels…maybe it will help now.'

Setting the card, she watched as Titan began his turn, the spirit of the dark duelist chuckling as he looked over his hand. "I will summon my InfernalQueen Archfiend." The purple robed demon appeared on the field, letting out a scream of rage, bony wings stretching out. "Now, I will activate her special effect, which will increase my monster's attack by 1000!" The Queen glowed, doubling in size. Vanessa stared up in terror as the queen reached out her clawed hand, swiping at her Jowl Monster.

"Ha!" She said, more frightful then she wished to sound. "My Jowls will now take over your monster…" She managed a smile as the InfernalQueen moved to her side of the field.

"I end my turn." Titan said, chuckling as his Queen returned to him. At Vanessa's shocked look, he laughed harder. "Did you not read your monster's effect? It can only take control of a monster for the turn the effect was activated. Now that my turn is over, so is its effect!"

Vanessa closed her eyes. "Of course…stupid." She groaned, drawing her next card. "Ok…what about this. First, I will activate Mystic Plasma Zone. Then…" Vanessa's next comment was cut of as the blue lightning struck down between the two duelists, a dark purple vortex appearing above them. She shivered, trying to calm her nerves. "Ok…ok…didn't expect that. Alright, I will now summon Slate Warrior to the field, who will have its attack increased. Now, attack Slate Warrior!" The Slate Warrior rushed the dark queen, the two colliding…and both shattering. "WHAT?!?"

Titan burst into wicked laughter. "Slate Warrior is a wind monster…" Vanessa dropped her head. "And not affected by your field spell." Titan drew his next card. "You truly are pathetic. It is no wonder you were abandoned by your fiancé, if you are this pathetic in a duel, I can only imagine how bad you are in the rest of your life."

Vanessa shook her head. "You don't understand…they did this for my own good…"

"Is that what they told you?" Titan asked. "Interesting."

"What does that…"

"My draw." Titan interrupted, beginning his turn. "First, I will discard this monster, the Archfield General. When the monster leaves my hand, he searches to world for the perfect place for my monsters to do battle…and this is the place he has select: Pandemonium!" 

Vanessa screamed in total terror as the Mystic Plasma Zone shattered, revealing the twisted, demented world of the Archfields. Their plain, their personal ring of Hell, revealed to her. She shrank back as Titan seemed to grow stronger, more imposing. The twisted skeletal structures seemed to leer down at her, as if to swallow her whole. No matter where she turned, a new fright was there, waiting.

"I see you do not care for a simple field spell. I wonder if this duel is truly the one the shadow mage wished for me…or if you are merely my warm-up." Titan shook his head. "Pathetic girl, pretending to understand the darkness, pretending to be in touch with it! You are a fake, a fraud! A little girl in mother's clothing. But now, my dear, playtime is over. You've wandered into the woods, and I am the Big Bad Wolf, looking to gobble you up whole!"

Vanessa tried to stand tall, to fight back against his words. But Titan was speaking her own darkest fears. 'How can you be the Queen of Hunters if you can't stand up to this fool? Arliss has carried you this entire time, and now, when he is depending on you, you can't rise! You ARE a failure! A disgrace! You drag down the Rare Hunters…you make them weak by your mere presence.'

"Yes…yes now you understand." Titan goaded. "You see the truth: You are nothing but a child in a world of men!" He summoned a ShadowKnight Archfiend to the field, and Vanessa whimpered like a baby at the sight of it. "Do not cower yet! I still have much more to show. I will now activate The Puppet Magic of the Dark Ruler." Holding out his hand, the ShadowKnight began to fall apart. "I will not remove my Knight, in order to bring forth the General that got me this field: The Archfiend General!"

The dust that had been the ShadowKnight swirled about, reforming into the Archfiend General. The squat little demon wiggled his fingers, talons gleaming in the fires that surrounded the Pandemonium field.

"Dear God…" Vanessa whispered.

"Oh, my dear, God is not here. Any self-respecting shadow mage would know that…but you aren't a mage, are you little girl? Archfiend General, attack!" The demon nodded, rushing forward and slashing Vanessa in the gut. The young woman cried out in agony, sinking to her knees and wrapping her arms around her tight. It hurt so bad…so very bad…(Vanessa-1900)

Titan continued to watch on in amusement as Vanessa murmured in pain, part of her leg fading into nothingness. She couldn't stand, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. She felt so heavy, so tired…her power was gone, her magic was gone…everything was gone.

"And do you realize what the most humorous thing is?" Titan asked.

"What?" Vanessa asked weakly. Her body was fading fast, giving into the darkness around her. Both her legs were gone, and even with 1900 lifepoints, her soul was near destroyed, shattered under the pain of failure.

"That you believed that Arliss Lockehart could ever love you." Vanessa looked up, eyes wide and shimmering with tears. "That you could believe that he would ever care for you…a shadow mage knows no love, no happiness…only darkness."

The young woman shook her head. "I felt it…he loves me…"

"If he does love you, which I doubt, then he is a bigger fool then I realized."

"What?" Vanessa asked, staring up, surprised. "What did you say?"

Titan sighed. "If Arliss Lockehart feels anything close to love, then he is a bigger fool then I first thought." The dark duelist laughed. "I knew he was desperate to save you when he sent you here, but I assumed it merely because he needed you as a pawn. But, if he did it out of love…hehehe…then the boy is not worthy of the respect that has been shown to him."

Vanessa trembled, but not in fear. "Don't talk about him like that."

"I will talk about Arliss Lockehart however I wish, little girl."

"I am getting tired of your mouth." She snapped, the darkness fleeing from her, freeing her from its grip. Vanessa glared at Titan, drawing a card. "Ever sense I began this duel, all you have done is yak. Yak yak yak, like you are so amazing! News flash: You were beaten by Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes. Both of whom could not polish Arliss' boots, let along match him. And you think you can talk bad about my King? My lover? My fiancé?"

Titan merely nodded. "Of course, little Vanessa. I will say whatever I want of that stupid, arrogant, washed-out, pathetic, white trash, over hyped Southern Con artist!"

Vanessa had heard enough.

"Its time I teach you a few things." She hissed, her body rigid, a black crack forming on her brow. "First, that you never talk about my King like that." The black crack began to branch off. "Second, that you show respect to me, a Queen, when you are nothing more then a broken down spirit, trapped in the ether for daring to impersonate a true shadow mage." Vanessa's skin began to crack and peel away, revealing dark energy. "And finally…my name…is NESSA!"

The energy exploded from her, the shell that was Vanessa Fox shattered completely. In the young girls place stood a tall, dark beauty. Her incredibly long black hair billowing behind her, duster fitting snuggly around her expanded bust. Raising a gloved hand, the young women grinned, eyes going black.

Nessa Lockehart had returned.

&&&

He was done…there was nothing he could do. Another attack, and he would fall, fail, die in this hellish place. Everything he had worked for, his education, his trials, his perseverance…for nothing. His was the end of his brilliant career as a duelist, and the end of his life.

For many, the end would come and all they could do was rage against the gods that had set them there. But there were no gods to hear him now…except…

Time froze

"ANARCHY!" Zane bellowed into the sky. "GRANT ME THE POWER TO DESTROY MY ENEMIES…AND MY LIFE…IS YOURS!"

Anarchy and Sola appeared, bearing twin grins.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Their hands began to glow. "Arise Hell Kaiser…Horsemen of War."

&&&

"I think its time I got serious. First, I draw!" She picked up a card and frowned. "I don't like this hand." The cards fizzled, reforming into 5 new cards. "I love the shadow realm and its rules." She said, holding up a card. "But I must say, this Pandemonium card? Not my taste. I prefer this: activate field spell NightmareWorld!"

The hall of the archfiends shattered, in its place a new field, a stranger field. It seemed to be some sort of dark carnival, filled with all sorts of terrifying images. Twisted mirrors that revealed Titan's rotting skeleton, a game booth filled with demonic toys, a jack-in-the-box that would spring open revealing a demented clown wielding a knife, lunging at Titan every few minutes.

"Welcome to NightmareWorld, the happiest place on Earth…" Nessa paused. "For me. For you, not so much. You'll find out itself effects soon enough. However, I would be concerned about your Archfiend General. And by me, I mean you." She pointed to the demon, who was letting out a cry of pain before shatter. "Aw, he didn't like my carnival! No bad, now my ShadowSlayer will have to play by himself." Setting the card on the field, Nessa smirked as the horse-skull-headed demon appeared, cackling and swinging its ax. "Now then, I think its time to play one of my favorite games: Whack the Titan. ShadowSlayer, your up!"

The demon nodded, scurrying towards the shadow duelist and letting the ax fall. Titan screamed in pain as he was hit, the gash on his chest firing out dark energy as he arched back. Nessa merely watched on, amused, as she set a card facedown and ended her turn. (Titan-2600)

The shadow duelist known as Titan gasped, trying to bring himself back to his feet. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to break her down, make her tremble and fall into the darkness, giving her body to him to use. She wasn't suppose to grow stronger!

Titan knew he had to fight back, and fight back quick. Every minute that went by only strengthened Nessa, taking her beyond the magic she had once held and making her grander, deadlier. If he didn't win soon, it would be his end.

"I…I summon the Archfiend Soldier, in attack mode." Titan gasped out. Nessa raised an eyebrow as the Soldier appeared, as if asking, "Wait, didn't I just defeat that ugly thing's boss?". Titan pointed towards Nessa, other hand still clutching his chest wound. "Destroy the ShadowSlayer." The Soldier nodded, drawing his sword and rushing its fellow demon. The Slayer merely watched on as it was cut in two…then pulled back together.

"My NightmareWorld protects demons from being destroyed in battle. We will take damage still, but no demon leaves as long as the carnival is in town." (Nessa-1400)

Titan frowned. He was in trouble now, and needed to hold off that ShadowSlayer. If Nessa could find a way to power it up, he was in deep shit. Quickly setting a Sakuretsu Armor trap, he hoped it would be enough to help him survive this battle.

Nessa would have none of that, though, as she held up a card. "This is your final turn, Titan. It is time for you to return to the shadows, and for me to return to the world of the living. This is the final curtain…I will now call upon my KA, the ShadowSlayer, and sacrifice its soul unto me, joining with it to summon our combined form, the ShadowQueen!"

Nessa's head snapped back as the Slayer's soul was ripped out of its body, the monster turning to dust, and driven into her. She began to laugh hysterically as she stretched out her arms, dark fire engulfing her form. Titan watched in horror as once more her skin began to crack away, only this time there was no more skin underneath. No, instead there was merely her own skull, exposed to the flicker light of the Shadow Realm. The same was happening to her hands, bony fingers flexing as her clothing morphed. The duster was gone, in its place a long gothic dress. Upon her chest, a horse's skull appeared, nose pointing down and forming a piece of strange armor. Her long black hair seemed to turn into dark flames, flying about her as her jaw bone wiggled and snapped.

"Behold the ShadowQueen!" She cried out, her voice deep and booming. "Terrible and Beautiful, Loving and Treacherous! Fall to your knees and despair!" (Atk: 1400/ Def: 200)

Titan shook off his fear and began to laugh. "Impressive, but hardly fearful. You are not even strong enough to defeat my Archfiend Soldier."

"Is that so?" The Queen asked, holding out her hand. From the darkness, a ghostly Slate Warrior appeared. "Allow me to explain my effect: When I am summoned, I am able to select one monster from my graveyard and add its attack points to my own. I will select the Slate Warrior, increasing my attack points to 3300!" She let out a roar of trimpuh as the energy slammed into her, her body enlarging to three times its normal size. "Next…" She said, her voice even deeper and more distorted. "I will activate my trap, Shadow Switch. It allows me to send one monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon one "Shadow" demon to the field. I will send this, the ShadowCleaner, to the graveyard, to bring back my slayer!" The ShadowCleaner appeared, dressed similar to the Slayer save for its arms being bony wings and its head a bird's skull. "There is more!" She said as the ShadowSlayer's shell of a body appeared. "When Cleaner goes to the graveyard, I can destroy all the cards on your side of the field!"

"NO!" Titan shouted, watching as his Archfiend Soldier and trap card shattered into pieces, the ghostly form of the ShadowCleaner gathering them up.

"Yes." She hissed, holding out her hands, fire crackling around her bones. "Tell Lucifer himself, stay away from the Rare Hunters…because we are coming for him, and his whole damn kingdom! There is a new master of darkness, and his name is Arliss…and me…" The skull grinned. "I'm his queen."

Titan's screams echoed through the shadow realm as Nessa released the fire blast.

"Well done, love."

Nessa looked over her shoulder, surprised by the newcomer. Dressed all in black, gold goggles with red lenses on his face, a long red piece of silk billowing behind him, the figure played with his the giant throwing star on his back.

"Like the new look. Very Ghost Rider."

"Arliss." Nessa whispered, walking towards him, the fires that surrounded her skull fading to a mute blue.

"I see you passed the test." Arliss whispered. "Knew you could do it."

Nessa smiled…

…before punching him in the nose.

"OW!" He exclaimed, the broken nose already healing even as he cupped it. "What the hell…"

"You like playing Spike so much, I figured I'd treat you like that." She grabbed him by the hair. "You ever throw me into another dimension again and I will rip your balls off and bronze them."

Arliss returned her glare. "And if you ever get so mopey that I am FORCED to throw you into another dimension, I will personally skin you and make me another leather jacket!"

Nessa smirked as the flames receded, taking on the form of flesh. The dress remained as she ran a hand down his chest. "Now that we understand each other, and now that Vanessa finally figured out its better just to join with me…lets stop the fighting and show Arnold and Vanessa how we do things."

Arliss grinned as he began to remove dress from her body. "Thought you would never ask."

&&&

Doctor Kevin Allen snarled as he climbed to the large flat rock that stuck out of the volcano, the hot wind striking his skin and trying to boil his blood. He sniffed, sensing the dark magic that called to his demonic side, and grinned.

"Come on out…" He whispered, tossing his coat aside. "I have no need for my guns or anything else."

A deep chuckling sound came from behind him, and he slowly turned to come face to face with Dracula himself. "Is that so?"

"Is that the best you can do, wraith? Show me your true form or return to the abyss and command your master to send a braver spirit!"

The figure of Dracula snarled, before twisting and turning, the wraith taking on its true form: Dressed in black robes as to give it a physical form, it wore a mask of steel, a crown of spikes upon its head. Stepping forward, metal boots and gauntlets clanking, it took in the vampire and let out a deep, breathy chuckle. "Adrian Kratos…childe of Camula, grandchilde of Vlad Tempus Dracula."

Doc K nodded. "The Witch-King of Angmar…if J.R.R. Tolkien only knew." He gave the wraith his own chuckle. "I thought you would be taller."

"Foolish creature…you dare call me forth?" The wraith asked. "I shall carve you to bits…"

"Others have tried." Doc K said, his skin fading from a healthy pink to a cold dead blue. His hair brightened into an icy white, and his fangs extended while his fingernails turned into the deadly talons that had brought the end to many of his kin. "But you will fail just like them if you try."

The wraith circled him. "You speak as if I will not harm you."

"You won't." Doc K, energy crackling on his fingers. "Because you and I can be allies, partners…" Ripping off his shirt, he let out a scream as his body exploded with muscle, his jeans tearing into ribbons as his feet became talons. His skin darkened rapidly as he billowed out, looking like a body builder on hyper steroids. He let out a primal roar as his wings burst out of his back, the controller gem that was suppose to control him firing white hot. But he had long learned how to dance around the priests' weapon, to be able to be in this form without being reduced to a quivering mass. **"Brothers-in-arms!"** He bellowed, his true form revealed at last: The Master Bat Demon.

The wraith let out a rolling chuckle as he examined the demon. This was a creature that knew no fear…a fellow soldier to the darkness. He had been restrained for the moment…but he was worthy to be heard out.

"Tell me…Adrian Kratos…last male of the Order of the Dragon, the King of Vampires, what could bring the two of us together?"

"**Ha ha ha. Not what…WHO. Tell me, Witch-King, royalty to royalty…have you heard of Alexander Milo?"**

Next time on GX: Hunters- It is the duel you have been waiting for: Alexander Milo, aka Arlen Lockehart, Guardian of the Rare Hunters, vs. Doctor Kevin Allen, aka Lord Adrian Kratos, The King of the Vampires. Two dark forces will collide, and the Duelist Academy will be their stage. As Arlen opens fire with the never-failing D.D. Assault Tank, Doc K will activate a new type of spell card, a Time Spell card. And with it, he will summon a creature that, combined with the vampire's strength, could be the ticket to defeating Arlen.

Meanwhile, the White Society along with the assassins plot and watch, planning their next convert.

And on the lighter side, when Anarchy reclaims his general Puck from the fairy king Oberon, he learns of what happened to the other generals, and discovers the world of DVDs.

Blood and Mayhem are not far behind.

Episode 61: Hour of the Witch-King Part 1


	61. Hour of the WitchKing Part 1

(Somewhere in the old forests of Europe)

"Another dance I think…yes, another dance!"

The fairies nodded, and began to twirls about the forest, and Lord Oberon and Lady Titania, king and queen of the fairies, watched on in mild amusement. The stars flickered above them, mimicking their campfires, and the supernatural beings celebrating the coming of fall and harvest.

Cheers went up as the sprites joined in, twirling through the air, spinning webs of light and magic as their spindly limbs darted about. Sparkling wine was brought forth in wooden goblets, and all partook as the celebration continued.

Lord Oberon looked over at the changling that was tugging on his arm, her eyes wide and full of panic. Oberon thought this strange, what could cause a creature like her fear, especially on this night.

"What frightens you, little one?"

The changling shivered. "Darkness comes, my Lord. Darkness wrapped in light." She withdrew into herself. "We must flee…leave this place…"

Lady Titania laughed at the poor changling, running her fingers through her hair. "What could be so terrible that _we_ would need to flee?

The sky split apart, and the sprites and fairies stood stone still in terror. From the heavens, two gods descended, crashing into the earth. They stood after a moment, taller then any in the clearing, their shining eyes gleaming.

"Where is Robin Goodfellow?" The male asked, his voice stern. He glared at the immortal creatures. "Are you all deaf, I ask you, where is PUCK?!?" His roar thundered through the forest, sending mystical creatures flying in all direction.

Lord Oberon stood, glaring at the god. "Who are you to enter my domain and demand one of my servants? I am Puck's master, and I alone hold his fate in his hand. You must speak through me if you to address Puck."

The man grinned. "Very well." Placing his hand upon his breast, the god bowed. "My name is Anarkayis, and this is Solaris." Oberon and Titania froze, their eyes wide and their blood chilled. "I sense by your terror you have heard of us."

"You are a myth…" Titania said. "The rogue gods, locked away for all eternity."

Sola grinned. "Eternity then came to an unexpected end, because lady, we're here." She cackled in glee, energy blasting out of her fingers and shattering several trees into kindling.

"I ask again…" Anarchy snarled. "Where is Puck?"

"W-why do you seek him?" Oberon stuttered, trying his deck to stand up to the mythic god, the creature that some whispered rivaled the legendary titans.

Sola shook her head. "Our need with Puck is none of your concern. Bring him to us at once." Her eyes flashed, and energy crackled around her. "Or I will wipe you off the face of the Earth."

"She's not kidding." Another voice called out, and all turned to see a lanky sprite leap from a tree branch, his long blonde hair twirling about his head as he skidded to a stop. Pointed ears twitched as he turned to the chaos gods and fell to one knee.

"Father, mother…you have returned." Puck stated.

The white haired god chuckled. "It is Anarchy and Sola now, we decided to change our names while we were in that blasted cube." Anarchy held out his hand, the sprite clasping it and drawing himself up into the hug the chaos god gave him. "But enough formality. Welcome back to your home within my arms, my dear son."

Sola ran a finger along his chin. "You have grown since we've last seen you, dear Puck."

"Mother…father?" Titania questioned. "Puck, what do these to mean…" Her question was cut off, Puck's hand at her throat.

"PUCK!" Oberon shouted.

"Enough of your words, my Queen." He sneered, tossing her aside. "The true rulers of this land have returned. My true masters, the god and goddess that raised me as their own, gave me home and power." His eyes twinkled. "Oh, how you have amused yourself all these millennia, keeping me as your jester. Commanding me to do as you wish without care of my feelings. If you only knew…" Puck raised himself to his full height…about 5 foot 10. "I am Puck, Servant of Anarkayis and Solaris, one of the Four Generals of Chaos!"

Sola clicked her tongue. "Our boy does love to talk. He gets that from you." She paused. "They tormented you, Puck?"

"Constantly."

Anarchy nodded. "Good…then I won't feel bad when I do this." Energy blasted through his as the chaos god rose, Sola grabbing Puck and shielding him with her body. The fairies let out cries of terror as Anarchy's flesh seemed to break apart, revealing his true form. Beneath the mortal skin, his godly body appeared. Flesh of white and black, always moving and shifting, a swirling mass of light and dark. His eyes shone like miniature suns, while crystalline wings burst from his back, grander then any diamond. No other features he held, no mouth, no nose, no ears. But yet, when he spoke, it seemed as if the very sky was falling.

"Let no creature look to the gods in hope!" His voice boomed. "Let no man fall to his knees and pray! Let no child's cry be heard this night! Let no woman's pleas be heard! For the gods do not rule this day! For cursed to silences, all shall be! For you shall never curse this day! For commands Lord Anarchy!"

The wave of energy exploded across the forest, and for each creature in its path, their found their tongues were no longer theirs to control. They could speak of simple things and simple deeds…but never again could they express themselves without Anarchy's blessing. Such was his curse, and a powerful one.

Oberon and Titania stared up with horror-filled eyes as Anarchy reformed back into his mortal shell, holding his hand to Puck.

"Let us leave these fools…there is a world you have to explain to us…and the sooner, the better."

&&&

"Any idea what Dr. Allen's big announcement is?" Hayden asked, taking his spot next to Cassandra. The Rare Hunters were some of the last to arrive, but didn't have a problem finding a seats. Their reputations as the bad kids of the school had served well to get them any seat they wanted.

"None, luv. 'ave no bloody clue why he needed us to come so early in the mornin'." Cassandra replied. "Maybe 'e wants to give us our test scores?"

"In front of everyone?" Lexie grunted, squeezing herself into the tight little chair. Her distended stomach looked about ready to burst, and she was not in the mood to be out in public. She just wanted to curl up in bed and be pampered into her baby was born, then smother it with attention.

Dhmitri nodded. "I have to agree with prego here." Lexie stuck out her at her new nickname. "Doc K is up to something."

"Then we best be on our guard." Mayday added. "That man has been too suspicious of us…I don't like him poking around."

Nessa frowned. "He is unreadable…my Shadow Choker picks up nothing from him…its like a void surrounds him, covering him up and preventing me from seeing his true self."

Missy glanced at her mentor. "Do you think it was wise to come here then, if he's so unpredictable?"

"Yes." Nessa said. "We can not let the façade of us being good little students drop, even for a moment. If this school learned of who we truly were, it would mean a radical change in plans."

"How so?" Dhmitri questioned.

Arliss fielded that question. "At the moment, our next step is to continue recruitin' Rare Hunters, while movin' to eliminate Crowler, Napoleon and Shepard. In the confusion, Arlen seizes control of this academy, at which point Hayden will hack into the school's main system and lock KaibaCorp out. We then plunder the academy blind, and retreat to the caves. Seto Kaiba will probably just bomb the hell out of this island, and we are off to America to begin phase 2."

Cassandra grinned. "That plan 'as everythin' I love: Violence, mayhem, explosions, and us livin'."

"Yes." Arliss said. "But I fear we may have to change plans, even if this announcement of Doc K's is a dud."

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked, curiosity piqued.

The King of Rare Hunters ran his fingers through his hair. "Aster Phoenix. His attack on Nessa has begun a dark chain of events…Chazz Princeton has gone insane, Jaden Yuki disappeared after having his duel spirits locked away from him…The darkness grows weak…" He turned to the rest of the hunters. "Be mindful of your feelings."

Before he could say another word, Doc K entered the arena, calling for everyone's attention. The students grew quiet as their professor stepped towards the podium, where Crowler was rambling on some sort of introduction.

"…has competed in several major tournaments…" Crowler stated, before Doc K roughly shoved him to the side. Viola Malloren caught the interim chancellor, shooting a glare at her associate. Dr. Allen didn't respond, instead sending a wicked look at Alexander Milo before tapping on the mike.

"Many months ago, Alexander Milo was forced to kill James Stilton, after he attacked Chancellor Shepard. The tale the professors told you all is not true: James did no simply lose his mind. No, according Alexander Milo, James was a spy, sent by the Rare Hunters…the dorm he took over."

Alex raised an eyebrow, though inside he worried he knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Your fate, students, have been placed in the hands of a few teachers and their pet students, to deal with Arliss Lockehart and the rest of his, as they would lead you to believe, fake rare hunters. I am here to tell you…many of the things you hold as truth are lies.

"First, let me assure you that Arliss Lockehart and his little group are, infact, real rare Hunters. They have maimed, murdered, robbed and exploited each of you. I would be lying if I said that every crime committed at this school was their fault, but they came rather close to being kingpins of all that has happened here." He glanced over at Arliss, who watched everything rather blandly. "Of course, Shepard, Alexis Rhodes and her friends, as well as many of the teachers here would have you believe differently.

"But what is more interesting is the question of James. James Stilton was neither a madman nor a Rare Hunter. He was, infact, my employee." A few students murmured at that. "And he was close to revealing this truth."

Clicking a button on the remote he had pulled from his pocket, the big screen in the arena flickered to reveal a drivers license, showing Alexander's face…with Arlen Lockehart's info. Turning to Alex, he clicked another button to show the altered records that switched the original professor's name with his own…then the original professor's body, retrieved from the ocean.

"Alexander Milo…your great savior…is nothing more then a con artist, brother of Arliss Lockehart, the King of the New Rare Hunters." Doc K mocked. "Already he has aided his hunters, made it impossible for us to expel them…except for his dear wife Samantha 'Mayday' Lockehart, who, being 21, is too old to be a part of the academy and as such can be automatically expelled…" Alexander stood up, trembling in rage, letting his Arlen side show through. The game was over, it was time for new plans. "…and has set himself up to be new chancellor."

"Why don't you lay out all your cards, Doc." Arlen snarled, several students letting out cries at his sudden change to a southern accent. "I did my own digging…tell them about your agency."

"The MIB?" Doc K asked. "Why bother. Once you are gone…" he pulled out a small device. "I'll simply mind wipe them all once I drive you hunters out…don't bother getting up." Dr. Allen stated, the doors to the arena locking. "I'm afraid no one leaves till we are done here."

"And what is you will be doin'?" Arliss asked from the stands.

"Dueling the man that killed James Stilton…Arlen Lockehart."

&&&

"Should we be worried?" Vera asked. Sartorious, Antonio, Marco, Chazz and Brutus had taken residence in one of the unused skyboxes, watching as Doc K called the Rare Hunters out.

"Not in the slightest." Sartorious said. "My magic protects us from any machine that doctor might have."

"Speak for yourself." Marco said. "I have no need for your magics…the gods will protect myself and Brutus." The silent duelist merely watched on, arms folded over his great chest. "But if you need to worry, Vera, then perhaps the gods do not call to you as they once did."

Vera frowned. "Why does my Marco talk like this? Why does he attack me so?"

"I am not your Marco." He snapped. "I am only here for the council demands it. You have made it too clear whom you ally with, and I say you may seek his comfort out. This is our last partnership."

The woman clicked her tongue. "Foolish boy…you will not last another day before you long for my arms, and then, when you come, you will have to beg all the harder to feel me once more." Antonio gave his so a wicked glare while Vera spoke, his trigger finger itching.

"Soon we will all long to be in master Sartorious' arms, and beg for his embrace…the embrace of the light!" Chazz exclaimed.

Marco frowned. "What is the word in English…that is so…gay?"

Sartorious glared at Chazz. "Silence you fool…" He turned to the rest of them. "And you as well. I wish to see how this duel plays out, and I cannot take it in with your petty squabbles and foolish arguments. Fight after I am done with you…no sooner."

&&&

"I do not like this one."

Sola turned from the contraption she was examining to stare at Puck as he sullenly glanced at Zane. The dark duelist scoffed at the sprite, who stuck his tongue out in response.

"You like none of the horsemen, Puck…you never have and you never will. Besides, it is of little matter. You know how things are run: Anarchy alone deals with the horsemen, while I have my champion. The generals work for us both, but hold more power then either."

"So you always say." Puck muttered. "But a day with come when your champion will be more then a champion, and then old Robin Goodfellow will be cast to the wolves and this horsemen. And I would prefer to have more pleasant company."

"Perish the thought." Sola said, walking over to Puck. The sprite did not react in the slightest that the goddess wore nothing, her nude flesh almost glowing in the soft light. She ran her fingers along his chin, a soft smile gracing her lips. "My champion will never take my heart…as I doubt any man or woman could. I only love one man, and until another shows they can rival him in power, I will never bow to the arrows of cupid."

Zane rolled his eyes. "And the one you love will never be with you."

Sola was about to retort when Anarchy stepped into the room. He glanced at his sister, and she blushed, suddenly modest.

Puck inwardly chuckled. 'I think my lord does not realize what Lady Sola feels. How humorous.'

As Sola dressed, Anarchy moved to Puck, his face full of confusion. "Tell me Puck…the memories I stole from this flesh's first owner befuddle me. Why do I sense that much has changed in the ways of entertainment. Do people no longer tell stories? If so, what fun is there for us?"

"They do, my lord, but in other mediums."

Anarchy frowned. "I sense the memory of…television?"

Puck nodded. "Yes. The humans have found, through not magic but machines, how to create images and place them with devices, so they may be viewed from many miles away."

"Without magic?" Sola questioned. "How interesting. The humans more and more try to emulate the gods." She slipped her silk robe over her shoulders. "I would almost call it cute, in a blasphemous sort of way."

"Well, I for one am interesting in this television and the mortals' machines of entertainment. Puck, I demand a TV."

"What sort, my Lord?"

Anarchy paused, glancing at the general. "Huh?"

Zane grumbled as he walked over to Anarchy. "Flat screen, wide screen, regular screen, flat wide screen, High Definition, big screen, big flat screen, big wide screen, flat wide big screen?"

The god and goddess gave the Horsemen of War befuddled looks.

"And then there are DVDs, and VHS, and CDs and computers and stereos and Ipods and…"

"Enough!" Anarchy cried, holding out his hand. "Puck…bring me it all…one of everything Zane described…" He snapped his fingers and chunks of gold appeared. "Will this be enough?"

"Not…quite, my Lord."

Sola held her head. "What sort of new evil is this? The humans no longer use gold?"

"They do, but in a different way." Puck explained. "They used paper and lesser metals as an avatar for the gold, since it is easier to carry."

Anarchy nodded. "Then take this gold and procure some…paper money."

"You want that in fives, tens…"

"JUST DO IT!"

&&&

Arlen and Doc K adjusted their duel disks, the crowd around them watching as they prepped for the duel. Shuffling their decks, the two glared at one another, anger simmering within both for the slightest made by the other.

"You were saying about plans changing?" Hayden muttered to Nessa.

"Arliss?" She whispered.

The King waved his queen off. "Let's see how the Doc duels before we begin worryin' about all that, alright darlin'?"

"You do first, Rare Hunter." Doc K said.

Arlen drew his card, looking over his hand for a moment. "To start, I will set one monster in defense, and activate Swords of Revealing Light, to lock your monsters out for 3 turns."

"Arlen is coming out quick." Lexie said.

"He has something in mind…he's setting up for a big monster."

Doc K drew. "I will begin my turn with one card facedown, and the Viral Wolf, in attack mode." The dark wolf snarled as it appeared on the field, ready for when the Light Swords finally fell and let him attack. "And I end my turn."

"They are both playing it rather close." Dhmitri commented. "Each is setting something up, trying to get an early lead." He looked over at his mentor, his adopted father. "The question is, who will get their combo out first?"

Arlen grinned. "Its time to show you just how powerful I am. First, I sacrifice my downface Sangan. When he goes to the grave, I get to select one monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Selecting a card, Arlen did just that. "Next, with that sacrifice, I bring out one of my most powerful D.D. machines…a weapon that never fails, and that roams the barren lands of the different dimension. And now, it will roam your field. Come forth, D.D. Assault Tank!"

The air in front of Arlen split open, and the massive tank hovered onto the field. Twice the size of a Hummer, the great war machine was shaped like a half circle, hover trends keeping it form touching the ground. The curve of the tank was covered in black armor, save for a small window in the front and on top. The sides had lesser armor, and strange ports.

"My D.D. Assault Tank has a special effect that you won't enjoy, Doc. You love using effects to negate and shift attacks…but when I declare an attack, you can't stop the blast, or redirect it, for my tank has a special guidance system that will keep your monsters locked on sight."

"Very good." Dr. Allen said. "But what if I activate a card before hand…like this: Bloodline Call!"

The Viral Wolf let out a howl as it faded, Doc K returning the card to his hand and summoning the Pyramid Turtle to his side of the field.

"Brilliant." Hayden muttered. "The lad knows that Bloodline Call forces monsters to attack the monster that was just summoned. Meaning that Arlen must attack the turtle and trigger its effect."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Thanks for rooting for our enemy, 'ayden."

Hayden merely watched on.

"Assault Tank, attack the Pyramid Turtle!" Arlen cried out. "Ion Blast!" The small window in the tank's front slid open to reveal a laser, which raced across the field and locked onto the turtle. With a groan, the tank bucked, firing off a mega blast that shattered the Turtle's shell. The creature let out a cry as it fell, shattering and leaving a coffin behind.

"Thank you…now let us see what was hiding in my turtle…ah, of course, my Vampire Lord!" The blue skinned zombie chuckled as he took his spot on the field, bowing to Arlen dramatically. "And now…" Doc K paused, laughing quietly to himself. "Perfect…the first piece to your end, Arlen." He held up a card. "I don't suppose you know much about Time Spell Cards."

The crowd murmured. None of them had ever heard of such a spell, and wondered what it was.

"Can't say I have." Arlen admitted.

"A time spell is an interesting card…it works entirely upon the passage of time, and counts down to a rather big event…in this case, your defeat."

"That, I highly doubt." The Guardian stated.

Doc K grinned. "Lets find out…I activate first Swords of Reveal Light, to lock your monsters out of battle, just as you did mine. Next, I will activate this, my Time Spell Card: Hour of the Witch-King!"

The card appeared on the field, at the students cried out as the arena grew dark, holographic clouds looming all about them. Behind Doctor Kevin Allen, a massive castle appeared, energy swirling about it. Even some of the Rare Hunters trembled at the sight of this new spell, wondering what was its purpose.

"This card will remain on the field for 4 turns. On the final turn, the night will break, and the dawnless day will begin. And with it, the fall of the Rare Hunters." Doc K laughed. "And best of all…there is nothing you can do to prevent any of this!"

Next Time on GX-Hunters: The countdown has begun. As Arlen works to defeat Doc K before the dawnless day begins, he finds his efforts stopped. Will he be able to defeat the not-so-good Doctor in time?

Meanwhile, Anarchy and Sola learn of the world, plotting their next move, when they sense a force that will bring them to the academy…and send Zane off to make his first attack as the Horsemen of War.

Hour of the Witch-King Part 2

Author's Note: Delayed this chapter because of the low reviews I have been getting. When I don't get feedback on chapters I work rather hard on, I tend to just take a break and then come back, in hopes the readers will be hungrier for the next chapter and drop me a line.


	62. Hour of the WitchKing Part 2

Author's Note; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or The Lord of the Rings. Also note I am using the show's ruling on Magical Mallet.

&&&

Anarchy suddenly looked up from the TV, where "The Lord of the Rings was playing. His eyes flashed as he moved towards the window of their palace in the sky, looking down at the Earth. Puck and Sola had stopped what they were doing as well, sensing the flux of energy.

"What is it?" Zane questioned.

"Power…some much power…" Sola whispered, almost drunk. "Its in the air…oh by the gods it feels good."

"What…what could do this?" Puck whispered.

Anarchy shook his head. "I do not know…" He gave them a leer. "But I want it." He turned to Zane. "Horseman, remember my command to you…go forth and take the power from your old master…we have other matters to attend to."

Zane merely nodded, disappearing in a blast of energy, leaving Anarchy, Sola and Puck to look down upon the Earth, their godly sight zeroing in on the dueling academy…

&&&

'Alright…lets do the math.' Arlen thought to himself, looking over the field. 'I have a Swords of Revealing Light blocking attacks for 2 more turns, a D.D. Assault Tank in attack mode, and some nice monsters, spells and traps in my hand. Dr. Allen has a Vampire Lord, a longer lasting swords, only two cards and, oh yea, a time spell card that in four turns will bring something really really bad.' He shook his head. 'Not a problem.'

The Guardian drew his next card, prepping himself. "There is nothing I can do this turn. I pass to you."

Doc K merely nodded, drawing his own card. The castle behind him pulsed with energy. "One turn down…soon you the dawn will come, and with it your end."

"Sing me another song, boy." Arlen snapped.

"I will summon the Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, and end my turn."

'Great. Now I only have one more turn before those swords fade and my tank clashes with his Vampire. And knowing him, he'll take the loss of his monster to give the solider an in. I need to strength things up…' Arlen drew his next card. 'And this will do rather nicely!' He held up the spell card, slamming it onto the field. "I will now equip my Assault tank with these: The D.D. Proto-Seizure Cannons!"

A vortex opened above the tank, and from it dropped a trio of proton laser cannons. The weapons, colored blue, fell right onto the tank, electricity crackling as they fused to the machine's hull. Two of the cannons went on the sides, while the final one landed right on top.

"The Different Dimension is known for its new inventions, and the Proto weapons are my favorite. Adaptable, these weapons increase my Tank's attack to 2400!" Arlen grinned. "At the end of your turn, the swords fade and you can attack…if you have the guts."

Doc K drew his next card. 'You will wait for next turn.' He thought. "2 turns down, 4 hours have passed since this nightfall began." The castle pulsed again. "You have only two turns to defeat me Arlen…can you make it?"

"You know, the more you talk…" Arlen drew his next card as his swords faded. "The more I wonder if you aren't all bluster." He held up a spell card. "I activate Magical Mallet. Now, I can return this card and any number of cards from my hand to my deck and draw new cards equal to that amount." Doing so, the Guardian laughed. "Perfect. I will now pull off my favorite combo of Dimensional Fissure and Soul Absorption!"

The air behind Arlen ripped open, a massive rift in space appeared. The Guardian stood tall as the red and purple rip released lightning all around him, striking out at anything that moved.

"Mama, that pwetty!" Lacey 'Hyper' Malloren whispered, reaching a little hand towards the glowing vortex. Viola kept her daughter in her lap, running her fingers through her hair.

"It is…but lets stay right here and watch it, ok?"

Lacey pouted. "poo!"

"Language."

"Sowwy."

&&&

"Duel Monsters…they call this battle Duel Monsters." Sola said with a smirk. "And I thought Zane was lying."

Puck nodded. "The mortals take all the best tools of the gods and twist them to their own uses…poor ones at that. Did you know they took Prometheus' gift of fire and use it now to cook hamburgers?"

"Really?" Sola said with a laugh. "The great weapon of the gods…used to cook meat?" She turned to her brother. "Can you believe that, Anarchy?"

"She's beautiful." The chaos god whispered.

"Anarchy?" Sola questioned.

He pointed down. "The woman with the little girl…she's breath-taking."

"I suppose…she's nice." Sola frowned. "Hairs too short…unless you like that." Her own hair shrunk down. "And her breasts are waayyyyy to small." She stuck her finger in her mouth, and like a cartoon, inflated her chest to comical proportions. "Oh yea, now these are begging to be played with."

"Get Puck to do it…" Anarchy said in a monotone voice. Puck reached out, only for Sola to flip him into a wall.

"And please…I bet you her body isn't as great as mine." In a blink, Sola's clothing was gone. "And can she conform to your every whim? Tall, short, black, white, female, male?" Sola transformed into all of these rapid fire, before returning to herself.

Anarchy ran a finger along the windowpane. "Utterly beautiful."

Sola lowered her head in defeat and marched over to a wobbly Puck. "He's fallen for her…"

"yup."

"Never stood a chance, did I?"

"Nope."

"Think if I…"

"No."

"What about…"

"No."

"…damn."

&&&

"The Fissure will take in the bodies of any monster destroyed in this game, while the Soul Absorption card will grant a part of their power unto me, increasing my lifepoints." As he spoke, the Swords Dr. Allen had played shattered.

"It matters little." Doc K replied. "For as you end your turn, we more to the 3rd turn and…"

"Is this how ya won all your duels, by borin' everyone ta death?" Arlen questioned.

Doc K shrugged. "Fine then. No more taunting the bad guy…I activate Cloud of a Thousand Wings!"

Arlen raised an eyebrow as the Vampire Lord let out a cackle, before shattering into 2000 little bats. The red eyed bloodsuckers screamed, fluttering around Doc K, leathery wings beating and sending up small gusts.

"This card transforms any of my zombie monsters into bats, allowing me to attack you directly! My Cloud, attack that Rare Hunter!"

Arlen covered himself with his arms as the bats descended upon him, his tank unable to fire at them and stop their assault. The little pests bit into him, leaving thousands of puncture marks all over his body as they bled him dry. Doc K gave a command, and Arlen watched as one of his spell cards was sent to the graveyard due to the vampire's effect. (Arlen-2000)

"What the hell?" Hayden questioned. "How did that spell do that much damage…"

Cassandra frowned. "Do you feel that?" He glanced at her mother. "Am I the only one…"

"No…I feel it too." Nessa said. "Power."

Lexie shivered, wrapping her hands around her belly. "It feels like my Jaden…the same darkness…"

Arliss and Mayday shared a look. "The Doctor is a Shadow Mage." They both whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Missy whispered.

Dhmitri nodded. "Oh yea…that is a really bad thing. If Dr. Allen is a shadow mage, that means he is stronger then most of us realized…and that Arlen has to change his game strategy real quick."

The Guardian wiped his mouth, running a finger along one of the puncture marks. "Clever move…sweeping past my Tank by sacrificing your monster…but not so clever…as now I am really pissed off!" His eyes bled black as he shuddered, the wounds fading. "I am going to take back every drop of blood you stole from me…and I am going to start by dealing with your two monsters. First. I'll summon the D.D. Survivor, in attack mode!"

On Arlen's side of the field, an aged Neo the Magical Swordsman appeared, his sword gone, his armored more advanced. Around his body, he wore a cloak made from the torn fabric of some forgotten dimension.

"First, I will have my Assault Tank power up and fire upon your Archfiend Solider!" The massive war machine's equipped cannons pulsed, energy powering up before unleashing a massive bolt upon the demon warrior. The Archfiend screamed before he broke into bits, the attack passing through onto Doc K. "Oh, there is much more. You see…these are seizure cannons, designed to take down enemy ships…with body trembling blasts." Sure enough, the bats at Doc K's disposal trembled before reforming into a defense position Vampire Lord. "Until your next Main Phase 2, your monster can't shift positions…a trick you like to pull, I assume. Though, I do it better…Survivor, attack the Vampire Lord!"

The warrior nodded, opening his cloak and letting it fall upon the Vampire Lord. After a moment he lifted back up, the zombie gone.

"Your monsters have been removed from play, so you can't pull your resurrection trick, and I have a monster that can do as much shifting as yours…I studied you well, Doctor Kevin Allen, and I found the way to beat you." Arlen said as his Absorption card pulled in the Vampire Lord and Archfiend Soldier's essences. (Doc K-3500, Arlen-3000)

"And what about my Hour of the Witch-King spell, Mr. Lockehart?" Doc K questioned.

"Simple…I destroy it with a Mystical Space Typhoon!" Arlen shouted, the storm suddenly popping up and barreling past the good Doctor. "That's the thing about spells…" Arlen said as his own spell struck. "They fail so easily."

"My thoughts exactly." Doc K said, turning towards his still standing castle. As the crowd's jaws dropped, he spoke. "The second effect of this time spell…when it would be destroyed, I simply remove a time token, rolling back the clock 2 hours. So, you have to destroy it quick…or it will just keep coming back." As he spoke, a third counter reappeared on the spell. "Now then, I will set one monster in defense and this card, ending my turn."

Arlen merely nodded, drawing his next card. 'I need to strike him now, while iron is hot, and his spell card is weak.' He drew his next card. "I will now set one card facedown on the field, and send my D.D. Survivor in for the attack!"

The Survivor nodded, leaping at Doc K's downface monster, cloak billow as he readied himself. But at the last moment, something flashed, and Arlen was crying out as he was hit.

"My Reflect Bounder, changed to attack mode thanks to my Last Minute Audible trap card." Doc K said. "Sends attacks right back at you…of course, he will now be destroyed, and you will gain back 500 points…but it was enough to teach you not to attack that which you do not understand." He shrugged. "Now you will attack me and do more damage, but that doesn't matter, because…"

"Oh, for the love of God this guy is chatty…Assault Tank, plug his pie hole!"

The tank reved up its cannons, letting fire another blast that hit Doc K directly, sending him skidding back, coat steaming. (Arlen-1700, Doc K-1100)

Doc K licked his lips, his fangs descending. "Been a while since I had a bloody good fight. But sadly for you, this battle is going to end…" He looked up. "The night's over." The castle pulsed, before exploding into a million green pieces, sending a blast of energy into the sky. "I sacrifice my Hour of the Witch-King to summon my new monster…"

"Your new monster…you did all this for a monster?" Arlen questioned.

"Oh yea." Doc K said. "An old friend…" He closed his eyes, rocking back and forth, a slight smile forming on his lips as the arena grew quiet, an air of foreboding taking every one of the students. "He's come…" Dr. Allen whispered. "He's here."

A terrible scream went through the arena, tearing at the eardrums of all those in attendance.

"NAZGUL!" Johnny screamed, pointing up into the sky.

From the top of the area, a great leathery dragon swooped down, jaws snapping as he flew over the crowd, the students and faculty crying out in terror. Upon the dragons back rode a figure in black, a metal mask upon its head with a crown of spikes. A sword, alit with flames, was held in his hands.

"Mommy!" Lacey screamed, hiding her face in her mother's shirt. Viola wrapped her arms around her little girl, her own body trembling in fear as the wraith circled above them. "Mama, I scared!"

"It's ok, sweetie…" Viola tried to reassure her daughter. "Its ok."

The black robed figure drove the dragon towards Doc K, circling him before landing in place, cackling as he looked at a defiant Arlen.

"Fool…do you not know _death_ when you see it?"

"I have served in the company of death." Arlen hissed in a deeper voice from a long gone time, eyes strangely flashing red, his aura flaring up into a fiery rage. "And you are not him."

&&&

Puck's jaw dropped.

Sola trembled.

Anarchy grinned.

"Hello Neo." The god of chaos whispered. "It is good to see you, my horseman of war…"

&&&

Doc K raised an eyebrow at Arlen's comment, but didn't concern himself with it. He was here to kill a Rare Hunter, and nothing he said was going to stop till he had Arlen's head popped off and his spinal fluid down his gullet. Soul-mimicking-gem-stone be damned. He felt the blasted jewel pulse, telling what little was left of Adrian Kratos to settle down. Stupid gem.

"I give you my newest spirit partner: The Witch-King of Angmar!" He paused. "Though, by your reaction, I'd say the two of you have already met."

Arlen snarled. "You could say that…the wraith and I have had out run-in."

The Witch-King chuckled. (atk: 2000, Def: 2500)

"That is all well and good…" Doc K said. "But there will be no dragons to save you this time. This time…you die." He waved his hand at the Witch-King. "Allow me to explain my spirit ally's power in this game. First, he can not leave the field in any way except in battle. Second, he decreases each of your monster's attacks by 500. And finally…and this is my favorite part, I can declare one attribute, like warriors, and those monsters can't destroy my Witch-King." The wraith shifted on the dragon's back, the beast snapping at the D.D. Assault Tank. "I think its time I gave my newest ally some room to play. Witch-King, attack the D.D. Survivor with Sword of the Fell!"

The Witch-King raised his blade, pointing it at the machine. The air around them shivered and seemed to wiggle like jell-o, before the tank broke apart, sucked into the vortex. (Arlen-1600)

Arlen cursed. 'My trap card won't work now…I can't destroy that thing unless I battle it. And he can only be destroyed by a non-warrior monster…and my strongest non-warrior just blew up.' He looked over his hand. 'I have to stall him, til I can figure out a way to beat that Witch-King.' Agreeing with himself that it was his best option, he set one monster facedown and shifted the D.D. Survivor to defense.

Doc K drew his next card and grinned. "Its time to make this game more fun. First, I will activate Snatch Steal, allowing me to take control of your D.D. Survivor. But don't worry…he won't be staying on the field for long. I will now sacrifice the Survivor to summon another Vampire Lord to the field."

As the undead creature appeared, Arlen cursed. Because Survivor was on Dr. Allen's side of the field, its effect didn't activate, and he couldn't bring it back. At least he got 500 lifepoints out of the deal.

"Now…it is time for the final blow. Vampire Lord, attack the downface card…"

"Thanks." Arlen replied, revealing his Dimensional Vacuum trap card. "This card can remove monsters from play when you attack…I can't get rid of your Witch-King, but your Vampire Lord is destroyed all the same. And it nets me 500 more points!" (Arlen-2600)

"I still have the Witch-King! Sword of the Fell!" The wraith nodded, zeroing in on the downface monster and shattering it. But before it completely fell apart, the Dimension Jar activated, removing the Sangan from Arlen's graveyard and the Pyramid Turtle from Doc K's to out of play. (Arlen-3600)

Arlen was pleased with himself. Doc K was a strong duelist…able to match Yugi Moto in skill, and was rumored to be one of only 3 men the legendary Geno Roads considered to be his rivals: Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Doctor Kevin Allen. With Geno, the made up what many called the Old Breed, the first duelists, the most powerful of duelist. And here he was, holding his own against the shift master. His D.D. Strategy had kept the resurrection side of Doc K's battle plan in check, as well as keep him alive several times.

He just needed to hold on a bit longer.

Doc K, however, was plotting his next move. He had 7 different strategies in mind, but known of those could happen till his next draw…and those could easily be destroyed depending on the card he set.

"I will summon a new D.D. Survivor to the field, and end my turn." Arlen said. 'Attack that…it will cost me 200 points, but my Survivor will then become a defensive wall for you to keep ramming into.'

The good Doctor had other plans though, holding up the card he had just drawn. "I'm getting tired of that little combo you set up…time to get rid of it."

"Oh shit." Arlen whispered as the storm winds began to blow.

"Heavy Storm, destroy all the spells and traps on the field!" Covering his face with his sleeve, Arlen let out a cry as his Dimensional Fissure and Soul Absorption cards were blown away, eating each other up and shattering into pieces. "And with nothing to protect you…Witch-King, attack!"

The wraith nodded, spinning his blade and letting off a blast of magic, causing the Survivor to shatter. With no gateway to the different dimension, the pieces fell to the graveyard, and Arlen's lp dropped. (Arlen-2900)

Viola stroked her daughter's hair as Lacey trembled, Doc K's monster still scaring the little girl. "Shhh…its ok…its ok…" She rocked the child back and forth and began to sing. "Hush little baby don't say a word…"

&&&

"She sings like an angel."

Sola banged her head against the wall. "Anarchy…don't even think about it…"

"Imagine if she weren't human…if they were made better…"

"I swear to myself…" Sola snapped. "if you think for a sec I am ok with this, you are dead wrong! You are suppose to love me…I was made for you!" Anarchy continued to moon for the teacher. "That's it…screw you…I'm going to find some hot human and bang his brains out…maybe make him my own personal general then put our room next to yours!"

Anarchy didn't say a word.

&&&

Grunting, Arlen quickly set one monster in defense, ending his turn and hoping he could set up another combo.

"My draw…and another beauty. I activate the Deadman's Draw." The continuous spell appeared, revealing the Vampire Count ripping jewels from a corpse. "You will find out this card's effect soon…but first, attack my Witch-King, destroy is downface monster!" The D.D. Scout Plane shuttered under the blast, and Doc K grinned as he took out his graveyard cards. "Now, the Deadman's Draw. When a monster is destroyed, I can steal one card from my graveyard and add it to my hand…like my Heavy Storm card. Now, you can't set up any surprise attacks!"

Arlen grumbled. 'He's right…I need to do something quick, or I'm gonna run out of monsters…' he drew. 'Like right now…crap…all the cards in my hand can remove monsters, but the Witch-King can only be removed from play by battle…wait…' He looked over his hand. 'Proto-Taser and Ritual of the Different Dimension…if I can just draw the right monster, I can put an end to the Witch-King and end this duel in one fell stroke. But I only have one turn to do it…after he attacks…I'll be on the brink of defeat!'

Doc K had already drawn his next card, and with a nod, gave the Witch-King the command to attack. Swinging his blade, the wraith let loose another blast, delighting as it hit Arlen straight on and tore some flesh from his bones. The Guardian snarled slightly, rolling his neck as blood oozed slowly from the gash on his cheek and stained his shirt. Setting a card, he ended his turn at watched the Guardian stand up once more. (Arlen-900)

The veins in Arlen's neck pulses as his eyes flashed a darker red, mixing with the shadow realm black that normal took them over. "That was the last time you get to hit me." He snapped. "I summon myself to the field, Neo the Magic Swordsman." His body glowed as the armor of the paladin covered his abused body, sword appearing in his hand. "And I equip the D.D. Proto-Taser to myself."

Holding out his right arm, a small shock-box appeared, charged with three nasty looking prongs. He flexed his arm, then aimed the weapon at the Witch-King, firing off a blast of electricity.

"What?!" Doc K cried out, as the spirit fell from the dragon, clutching its head.

"The Proto-Taser disables any monsters effect, while increasing my attack to 2000. Which means we have a stalemate…and a fun one at that! I attack…"

"Ring of the Destruction!" Doc K cried out, the trap flipping up and the bell attaching to Arlen's neck. "I'd rather us both fall then let you win!" The Guardian tore at the weapon, struggling to free himself. "So long Arlen…"

"Not on this lifetime!" Arliss shouted, leaping from his seat. The crowd gasped as he merged with the Strike Ninja, taking the form of the Ninja Hunter. Mayday was close behind, her own body simmering as she merged with the Harpie Queen to become a multi-winged harpie priestess. Nessa was at her husband's side, her own form now that f the ShadowQueen. Hayden, Cassandra, Lexie, Dhmitri and Missy joined them in surrounding Arlen, helping Arliss rip the Ring of Destruction from his neck and drawing the Shadow Star from his back. "No one attacks my brother…"

"Or my husband." Mayday snapped, her Shadow Whip flying to her hand.

"Or my brother-in-law." Nessa said, Choker flashing.

"Or my uncle." Cassandra commanded.

"Or my father." Dhmitri added, tensing for the fight.

"…I'm just here because everyone else jumped." Missy replied.

"…ditto!" Hayden shouted, trying to think of a better retort.

Doc K merely laughed, shivering slightly as his skin went blue, his hair icy white. Eye glowing purple, he roared as two leather bat wings burst from his back, spraying blood on some of the students in the front row. "You want to take on me, the King of the Vampires Blood Lightning!" Red electricity raced from his fingers, striking down Mayday. "Try it."

"That's it!" Arlen roared, his own shadowy black wings appearing. "You die now!" Rushing Dr. Allen, the crowd gasped as Arlen was caught by the throat, his body jerking to a halt.

"You have no idea the power I wield…" He tightened his grip as he lashed out at Arliss, sending the King of Rare Hunters flying. Nessa tried to hit him with a mind blast, but he deflected the shot with ease. Lexie prepared a surge of dark energy, while Dhmitri readied to rush the vampire king. "…the strength I hold within my fingers…"

&&&

Sola was now hitting Anarchy with all sorts of blunt objects, the chaos god not feeling a thing. "That's it!" She screamed. Puck cowered in a corner, fearing his goddess might take her rage out on him. "How would you like it if I found some lowly mortal and wanted to do him, huh? After all we've been through, I pick some new guy and just forget about you and all your advances."

Puck spoke up. "Lord Anarchy never…"

"SHUT UP!" Sola roared. She turned to Anarchy as Puck shivered. "What if I just decided to take…I don't know, that vampire…and make him my new boy toy? All decked out in chains for me to do as I please? How would you like that?"

"You want him?" Anarchy said, stroking the window as he stared at Viola, giving the teacher who couldn't see him a goofy smile. "Done."

&&&

The Rare Hunters blinked, shocked to find themselves alone in the middle of the arena. The crowd murmured, their voices growing mutinous as time passed.

"We need to go." Mayday whispered as a befuddled Arlen helped her up, his throat still sore. "Now."

Arliss nodded. "Wise council. We can not risk a confrontation…on three…" Nessa, Arliss, Arlen, Mayday, Lexie and Cassandra's eyes went black as shadow realm magic circled them. "one…two…three!"

FLASH!

The Rare Hunters were gone, leaving only a burnt circle where they had stood.

&&&

Sola blinked as Doctor Kevin Allen appeared in the palace, chained to the wall and asleep.

"Happy?" Anarchy asked with a love filled sigh.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Anarchy shrugged. "Now you have him…I'm going to meet her."

"No you don't! We have a mission…Anarchy…" But her brother was gone in a flash, and Puck hurried out of the room. "DAMN YOU BROTHER! I WANT TO DO YOOOOOOUUUU!!!"

Doc K blinked as he woke up, tugging on a chain. "Oh bloody hell, am I in Prague again?" He looked over at the pissed off Sola, who had changed from her normal clothing into her godly white and black armor, screaming about her incest-type feelings for Anarchy. "Yup…definitely Prague."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- The time of the Society of Light has come. Chazz begins his purge of the academy, and has already taken Alexis. Viola Malloren will have none of that, and decides to dust of her deck for one more duel. As the battle progresses, the young teacher finds that time off for motherhood has left her rusty, while the powered-up Chazz is in his prime. But when little Hyper is placed in the crossfire, Viola will make a deal that will haunt the world for the end of time…

Oh…Sola and Doc K meet as well…and things go down hill from there.

First Date Part 1


	63. First Date Part 1

A Few Hours after Alexis was Brainwashed 

"Continue working!" Chazz shouted, motioning for his new lackies to continue their work on the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. They were going to be altering it to serve as headquarters for their female branch, Alexis' home base now that she was one of Sartorious' loyal soldiers, shown the power of the light. "Every moment you delay is an insult to the glorious Society of Light!"

"He's lost his mind, ain't he?" Johnny said from his spot in the forest, hidden by some bushes.

"You can say that again." Souta muttered. "Should bring my big brother here to deal with these fools…him and Kagome could snap them out of this."

"Sí, this is the Senorita Kagome that travels through a well into Feudal Japan?" Hector asked, kneeling next to them. Johnny gave his boyfriend a thumbs-up for the joke.

Souta glowered. "Just keep laughing…"

"What are you three doing?" Hector, Johnny and Souta let out yelps, then quickly covered their mouths, turning around and staring at Prof. Malloren. Viola shook her head, shifting Lacey up on her hip. "You better not be spying on the girls."

"They bad?" Lacey asked. "Can Hyper punish them?"

"No…let mommy handle this." Viola said. She turned back to the boys. "So…spill."

Johnny decided to act as the spokesman for the group. "We came to spy on the White Organization. You know…the guys that have been brainwashing all the students."

Viola rolled his eyes. "You sound like Dr. Allen and his theories about the Rare Hunters."

Souta frowned. "And Arliss and Nessa transforming into duel monsters?"

"Holograms." Viola said simply. "They did some tinkering to mess with Dr. Allen's head…and we saw how he went nuts."

"No, he vamped out…" Hector said.

"More holograms."

Johnny frowned. "This is the part where you say there is no such thing as ghosts, and then some big red hairy one appears and chases us while some 70s music plays?"

Viola groaned. "No, Scooby."

"Scooby!' Lacey giggled. "Scooby, Scooby, Scooby!"

"But things have been really strange on this island…" Souta said. "LOST strange."

"And has anyone noticed how much Nessa looks like Kate?" Hector said. "And Arliss looks like Sawyer."

"Arlen looks a little like a taller Charlie." Souta supplied. "And Mayday a bit like Jennifer Garner if she had blonde hair…"

"Could we get off the "This person looks like this celeb" game?" Viola asked as Lacey wiggled out of her arms and began to chase after a butterfly. She paused, watching her daughter play, before turning to the boys. "Seriously…don't you people have better things to do then watch them play their games?"

"Games?" Hector asked. "Senorita…are you in mucho denial?"

Souta nodded. "This ain't a game…they are preparing for war or something."

Viola frowned. "Don't be…"

"Mama!" All 4 heads snapped up, and Viola rushed out of the bushes to find Lacey screaming her head off, Alexis holding her tight by the arm. "Mama, it huwts!"

"Hey!" Viola snapped, storming over to Alexis. "Let her go."

"And why would I do something like that?" Alexis sneered. "The little brat just got in my way."

"Brat?" Viola snarled. "Ok, I humored your little play time, but enough is enough. Its time to stop acting like a bitch, Alexis, and let go of my daughter."

Alexis Rhodes didn't do that though. Instead, she held on tighter. "Your child got in the way, and needs to be educated in the ways of the light. Maybe if you let us teach her, she won't grow up to be a whore like her mother."

BAM!

Alexis stumbled back, still gripping Lacey, her nose trickling blood. Viola rubbed her hand as she glared in fury at this student. "I don't know what the hell you are trying to pull her, but now I am going to make your life miserable. You'll be lucky to graduate from this academy by the time your 90!"

"Dios mios, she nearly broke her nose!" Hector exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Johnny whimpered. "Don't let them find us."

"And what makes you think we care about the academy?" a new voice called out, and the 3 boys watched as Chazz Princeton walked towards a fuming Viola. Lacey was whimpering, struggling to get free, but Alexis held tight. "Soon this academy, this world, will know the power of light, and none of this will matter!"

"You know, first I thought you were a snob." Viola said, activating her duel disk. "Now I think your nuts. You want power, big boy? Bring out your deck and lets play."

&&&

Doc K rolled his neck, trying to work the kinks out. The last thing he remembered was getting ready to tear into Arlen…

'Now that was stupid,' He groaned. 'let the whole bloody academy know your Camula's childe, ya wanker. Adrian, you've had brighter days…' The part of him that was still the great vampire Adrian Kratos rebelled at the thoughts that should have done things differently. 'damn stone, making me feel all human…' he cursed, not for the first time.

A part of him was worried by his recent feelings. He had gone for years accepting that he was stuck like this, with the morals of mankind. But the instant he had felt his mother turn to ash, her power joining with his and bringing him one step closer to ultimate power, his demon had rebelled.

He knew Anna…'Eliza, you git. Her name is Eliza now'…and him were 2 of the last vampires on Earth…infact, it was very likely they could be 2 of the last 3. He knew only one remained for sure, the vampire Drake, the legenadary vampire general that had led the armies against the humans. Doc K had warned him to stay away…lest he kill his uncle.

It was more out of fear of what he would become if he killed the man…if the vamp infact the final vampire outside Eliza and himself.

Doc K knew for certain that he was close to becoming what many humans feared he would become: A vampiric god. Only a bit more power, and he would ascend, the final weaknesses that plagued him gone. With Eliza's death, he did not know what would happen…but still, he did not even want the godly power.

His mind went back to his memories. He had gone after Arlen, only to suddenly appear chained in some palace, some daft bint screaming about wanting to do her brother…

"Your awake." Sola said.

'Bugger'

Doc K frowned. "That I am. What do you want?"

"My brother here to service me? The throne of heaven shattered, the gods gone and my kingdom returned." She said simply. She walked over to him and smiled. "But you will have to do, my pet."

Doc K growled. "I ain't your pet…"

"Sola…Mistress Sola."

"Sola." He said, refusing the 'mistress' word to come out of his mouth. "Well, I ain't her to amuse you or service you. So, let me down and I can go back to plotting the deaths of Arlen Lockehart and Jaden Yuki."

SLAM!

Doc K groaned as Sola brought his head hard against the wall. "You will learn to address me proper, pet." She slammed his head again. "You are going to be stuck her a long time…"

The good doctor panted. "I really didn't want to do this…" Sola's eyes widen as the chains snapped, and Doc K punched her, sending her flying.

"Those chains…" She gasped, gripping her face, "…were designed to hold an immortal."

"Well guess what?" Doc K snarled, his skin going blue. "I'm a bloody vamp…much better then an immortal!"

The fight was on.

&&&

Chazz nodded, activating his own duel disk. "Prepare to feel the power of…"

"The light…yea, I get it." Viola said. "I draw first. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"And I will begin my turn with this, the V-Tiger Jet, in attack mode!" The card flashed, and the mecha tiger appeared with a roar. "And foolish you, leaving yourself open to attack…"

"Not so fast." Viola said. "Activate trap: The Winds of Fate!" The trap flipped and a massive blast of air encircled her. "As long as this card is on the field, you can not attack. The only downside is that I can not summon any monsters as long as it is on the field…you end your turn?"

Chazz merely nodded, and Souta, Johnny and Hector silently cheered.

"I will now set another card face down, and end my turn."

Drawing another card, the White Society member nodded. "I have the perfect card to get rid of your wind: The Altar of Light!" Behind Chazz, a grand sacrificial alter rose up. "By sacrificing this W-Wing Catapult from my hand to the grave, I can destroy all the cards on your side of the field!"

"I chain the Judgement of Paris!" Viola exclaimed as the Catapult was placed on the altar. "I can now select one card from my deck and set it on the field, but I then have to discard my entire hand." She searched her deck, setting one card and sending the rest to the graveyard.

"Little good it will do!" Chazz shouted as his W-Wing was shattered, destroying her winds along with it. "For now I will attack…"

Viola chuckled. "Will you ever learn? I just got to pick any freakin' card out of my deck…and you didn't think for a second I wouldn't select something to stop your monster?" She flipped the trap. "Mirror Force."

Chazz cried out as his monster was sent back at him, shattering into pieces and leaving his field bare. Alexis frowned, tugging on Lacey's arm and causing her to scream.

"You want to get popped in the nose again…"

"Take another step…" Chazz warned, "And you forfit…and you will face the power of light much sooner then even I expected."

Viola glared at Alexis. "Touch my daughter again and you will face the power of my foot in your ass much sooner then even I expected." She turned back to the duel, Lacey whimpering for her mother. "Don't worry baby, mama is gonna finish this duel." She drew and nodded. "I will summon my Trojan Foot Soldier to the field, in attack mode." The card flashed, and an ancient warrior, wielding a spear and a sword, stepped onto the field, clad in simple armor. (1000/1200)

"I've heard of this card." Johnny said. "When it is destroyed…"

"Trojan Foot Soldier, attack Chazz directly!"

The soldier nodded, launching his spear and driving it into Chazz' chest. The duelist grunted, stumbling back as his lp dropped (Chazz-3000).

"You think that weak little warrior can hurt me, a follower of the light?" Chazz asked. "Allow me to show you true power! I summon my Z-Metal Tank to the field, and have it attack your Trojan Foot Soldier!" The yellow union machine appeared on the field, its cannon ports opening and firing off twin blasts. The Trojan warrior could not stand up to the assault, and shattered. "So ends your…what?" (Viola-3500)

On Viola's side of the field, a new foot soldier had appeared.

"The effect of my foot soldier…when he is destroyed, he can summon 1 new foot soldier from my hand." She grinned. "Gets better. And for every Trojan Foot Soldier monster in my grave, all the foot soldiers on the field gain 300 attack points."

"Like that will help you against the Z-Metal Tank." Alexis scoffed.

"Mama's gonna beat your boyfwiend!" Lacey shouted.

"No…she isn't" Alexis said with mock sweetness. "And soon you will be calling me mama."

"Hyper doesn't like you!" She shouted, kicking Alexis hard in the shin.

"Ow!" Alexis screeched. "You little brat…" She made to grab Lacey, but the girl dodged her and darted away. Viola, focused on Chazz, prayed her daughter could outrun the crazed Queen of the Academy.

"Now then…" Viola said. "Your move."

Chazz nodded, drawing a card. "I summon the powerful X-Head Cannon! It is time to deal with your soldiers. First, my Z-Metal Tank attacks!" The machine powered up, shattering the soldier and summoning a new on to the field, this time with 1600 attack points. "And then my X-Head Cannon will attack!" The new machine fired off a blast, shattering this foot soldier too. "And now your foot soldiers go bye bye!" He laughed. "And with no more in your deck, you can't summon any more!" (Viola-3100)

The prodigy duelist frowned. "You really don't understand my Trojans, do you?" She took out her deck. "They are all about cycling. One dies, another appears. And when one group is gone…another appears." She held up the card. "When there are 2 Foot Soldiers in my graveyard, and a 3rd is sent there, I can special summon from my deck one Trojan Champion to the field."

One Viola's side of the field, a new warrior appeared. Dressed in grander armor, he wielded a shield, a spear, and had a sword at his side. Taller, meatier, he stood tall and proud next to the duelist that had summoned him. (1800/1300)

"I get it…" Souta whispered. "Viola's deck is designed to always have a monster at hand. When one dies, she can bring out another one, only bigger and better. And when all 3 of one type are gone, she can special summon a new group!"

Johnny nodded. "Yes…the power of her deck is to insure she always has someone ready to fight."

"Then let us hope this monster will aid her now!" Hector added.

Viola drew her next card, and then turned to her Champion. "Attack Z-Metal Tank!" She called out. The warrior nodded, hefting his spear and sending it into to machine, shattering it to bits. (Chazz-2700)

"You can strike me once, you can strike me twice, but I will never give up my mission to show you the light!" Chazz shouted with a laugh.

"He is loco." Hector mumbled.

"I will now summon my Y-Dragon Head, and fuse it and my X-Head Cannon to summon the XY-Dragon Cannon!" He grinned like a madan as his two monsters fused together into one super-machine. "Now, destroy the Trojan Champion…show him the power of light!"

The machine let fire a blast of energy, totally eliminating the Trojan Champion. Viola calmly selected a new one from her deck, and summoned it to the field. Its effect activated, much like the Foot Soldier, gaining it 400 attack points.

"Attack." Viola said, and the Champion rushed at the Dragon Cannon, weapons firing at it and causing it to shatter just as it fired off its spear, killing Chazz' monster. Viola calmly summoned her new Champion. This one launched at Chazz, striking him and draining much of his lp. (Chazz-500)

'Once he attacks this, I can special summon my Trojan Charioteer. With him, I can wipe out anything Chazz throws up. Huh…this is easier then I thought.'

However, Viola had forgotten one simple fact, her years as a mother and away from dueling causing her skills to become rusty. She had neglected to prepare for spells and traps, and Chazz had the perfect one in mind.

"It is time to end this duel!" Chazz shouted, slamming a card down on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Radiance of Light!" The spell flashed, and a beam of light struck him. "This card can only be used when Altar of Light is in the graveyard. I can now summon 5 monsters from my graveyard to the field…"

Hector's eyes grew wide as he realized what was about to happen. "Chazz has one of each of his union monsters in the grave!"

Souta gulped. "That means he can summon the VtoZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Johnny nodded. "And with its effect, Viola's monster will be removed from play, and unable to call a new monster!"

Sure enough, as they spoke, the 5 machines began to pull together, fusing into the giant mecha. Chazz laughed his head off as the machine fired, remove the Champion from play.

"MAMA!" Lacey screamed. Viola turned to find her daughter hanging by her throat, Alexis' hands strangling her.

"You think you can disrespect me? Alexis Rhodes!?" She squeezed harder. "You are dirt…a bug…you dare do that to me…I'll show you just how powerful I am!"

"LACEY!" Viola screamed.

"VXXYZ, Attack!" Chazz roared, the blast heading right for the professor.

"Oh God…no…" Viola whispered. "Help me…"

&&&

Sola's part of the palace was being destroyed.

Pillars were shattered. Art ripped to shreds. Walls held holes made from crashing bodies. It was a wreck, and still, the two battled on.

Sola fired off some blasts of white magic, but Doc K ran along the walls, dodging them before firing his blood lightning attack. The goddess barely moved out of its way before she grabbed a piece of stone and threw it with all her might. Dr. Allen managed to avoid the projectile and launched himself at her, talons digging into her tanned flesh.

"I don't care what the hell you are!" he roared. "I-AM-LEAVING!"

Sola's eyes glowed as she thrashed, pressing her hands to his back. "NEVER!" She struck out, fingers going for his spine, only to find something much harder.

The gem embedded in his back.

The good doctor roared in agony as his body exploded in purple energy, eyes rolling back and steam firing from his mouth and nose. Sola continued to twist, till, with a sinkening crack, she ripped the gem from his back.

Shoving the body aside, she glared at her 'pet'. "And you thought you could defeat m…"

"hahaha."

Sola froze as the body began to rise, laughter echoing from its mouth. The vampire twitched as he rose up, eyes wide as he looked at his hands. "Free." He whispered. "After all these years, I'm finally free!" He let out a whoop of joy and leapt into the air. "Free of that blasted stone! Free of the morals of man! Adrian Kratos lives again!" Lightning crackled around him as he cackled in joy. Sola could only stare as the vampire slowly lowered his head, face twisted in a sneer.

"And you saved me…I think I should reward you." His muscles rippled as he transformed into his demon bat form, enlarging further and further till he stood 30 feet tall. **"Oh yes…for freeing me from the power of the crippling rock…I will grant you a warriors death, little girl."**

Sola glared at him as she allowed her own power to swell, growing to match his height, crystalline spider-legs jutted from her back. Her eyes glowed as her hands went black, summoning dark energy **"Bring it on, big boy."**

&&&

"You rang?"

Viola's eyes snapped open to find the world around her frozen. She herself could not move, only speak, her eyes darting over to where Lacey hung, tears frozen on her cheeks.

"Who's there?" Viola whispered, frightened.

"A friend." A long, lithe man said, appearing from thin air. "Robin Goodfellow, at your service."

Viola looked at the man, mind racing. "What…what do you want?"

"My dear girl, to help you! You called for the gods…and my master, he has heard."

"Your master."

"But of course. One of the oldest of the gods…and most powerful. And luckily for you, he has taken a shining to you. He has watched you…longed to meet you…he was about tome and save your daughter when you called out…timing, isn't it."

Viola's voice trembled. "My daughter…"

Robin nodded, glaring at Alexis. "Yes…my master can save her…save you both. He has that power. Infact, he has the power to insure you or your child never feel pain again. Which is why he sent me here…to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Why, of course." Robin said. He pulled out a contract. "He will save you both, and use his power to take revenge on these fools…but you, my dear…will have to pay for such services."

"and what is the payment?" Viola asked.

Robin grinned. "Nothing too terrible. Infact…I would say it is more then fair…that the price alone is worth it." Viola was confused by the riddle speak. "What say you, Viola Malloren? Will you accept the offer?"

With her next breath, Viola would change her fate, the fate of her daughter, and of the world. She would experience pain, joy, death, birth, weakness, power, hatred and love. Everything she knew would be wiped out, and a new beginning made. For these members of the White Association, a painful death would come for each of them…some soon, some in old age at the end of their lives. For the regular students, a choice would soon be made: Submit to the White Society, Stand and Fight, Join the Rare Hunters, or experience the power of Robin Goodfellow's Masters. Some would die, others be reborn, a man would become a new powerforce and bring his wife with him, another man would ascend to godhood, and a fallen god would join with the darkness to take over the heavens.

"Yes…I accept." She whispered.

Time began again, and Robin batted the attack away with his arm, sending it into the sky.

"What?!" Chazz bellowed in shock. "Who dares interfere with the white society?!?"

"My master." Robin said, fading from sight as he pointed above them. All looked up ans gasped.

The clouds parted, thesky tore apart and from his hidden palace Anarchy, the Titan-God of Chaos, descended to Earth. Viola, Chazz, Lacey and the rest of the group could only stare as the massive being slammed down at last, rising up and narrowing his silver eyes. The tallest of the White Society members barely came to his ankle, and the wicked immortal laughed before lashed out, striking several of them and sending them into the ocean.

"**BEEN A WHILE SINCE I TOOK THIS FORM!**" He boomed, his eyes flashing as he began to shrink. "**BUT IT** IS…OVErkill." He rolled his head as he finally came to a stop, roughly 6 foot 5 now. "I can kill you just as easily at this height."

"Who do you think you are?" Alexis called out, still holding onto the frightened Lacey.

The God, in utter anger, held out his hand and Alexis' mouth was sealed shut. "My name is Lord Anarchy. And if you want to ever breath again…" Alexis' nose was sealed tight, and she began to let out muffled screamed, tearing at where her mouth had been. "You will let the girl go…now." He hissed.

Chazz took as step forward, only to find Anarchy in his face. The god grinned, and with a flick of his hand, the duelist watched as Alexis began to struggle harder, Anarchy drawing the oxygen out from her very skin, speeding along her death.

"I could easily just consume her." He said. "Like this." Before he could blink, Chazz watched as Anarchy drove his hand into one of his new lackies, the young man screaming as the god began to drain his blood, flesh and organs from him, until all that was left was bones. Anarchy burped, a grin splitting his features. "yum yum yum." He turned to see Lacey staring at him, eyes wide. "Damn it…the big sad eyes are making my tummy flip flop." He sighed, waving his hand and getting rid of the skeleton. "Now then…the girl?"

Chazz nodded towards Alexis, who had barely managed to keep ahold of the little girl and struggle to breath. Johnny, Hector and Souta watched as Lacey was freed, the girl running to her mom and curling up in her arms.

"Now…that wasn't so hard…" Anarchy unsealed Alexis' mouth. "Now then, Princeton, mortal to god…I have a bet I would like to offer you."

Chazz looked at the god, wondering what sort of deal he could have. "And what could you offer me that the great Society of Light couldn't?"

"Power." Anarchy said. "I am older then the pathetic gods that now rule…and I have knowledge none of them have. Now, one must drink the heavenly nectar to become a god, and even then, you are weak, and must spend millennia training. But me?" Anarchy flexed his fingers. "I can make you stronger then any of the god kings…with a snap of my fingers." He glanced at Chazz. "Or are you one of those pathetic cult people that would rather make your leader a god? I could do that…Sartorious did bring me back to this world…I could easily make him powerful…not all powerful, as not even I am that…yet…"

"Are you saying the great Sartorious isn't all powerful?"

Anarchy paused, then looked to the sky. "PUCK!" The lithe sprite general appeared next to his master. "What would one call a person in this age that keeps repeating the same thing?"

"A broken record, my lord?'

"Thank you." He turned to Chazz as Puck disappeared. "What say you? You and I duel…I win…I get, hmmmm, 2 of your men. You win, someone becomes a god. That fair? Or…do I just kill you now?"

Chazz activated his duel disk. "You have insulted Sartorious…you will pay once you see the glory of the light!"

Anarchy held up a hand, summoning stone tablets. "This will be fun."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- Viola has made a deal with Anarchy, and now Chazz will pay the price. Summoning his Union machines, he tries to take out the god. But when Anarchy reveals a dark truth about Duel Monsters, Chazz realizes that no one stands a chance against the God of Chaos.

Meanwhile, Doc K is no more, and in his place Adrian Kratos has return. As he battles Sola in the palace, the two of them see the power the other holds, and their fight will take a startling turn.

First Date Part Two

Author's Note: Anarchy calls himself a god, but he is technically a Titan. However, where he is from, Titans are called gods, and thus he only knows that title. At times, I will refer to him as the God of Chaos or the Titan-God of Chaos…but never the mere Titan of Chaos.

The same applies to Sola, the Titan-Goddess of Chaos.


	64. First Date Part 2

Anarchy held up a hand, summoning stone tablets. "This will be fun."

Chazz frowned. "What are those?"

"Summoning stones…the gods do not play with those wimpy cards you have. How are you suppose to summon your creatures?" He shrugged, motioning to Chazz. "Mortals before the divine."

Johnny began to back away. "Come on guys…lets go."

Souta frowned. "Why?"

"Why…those are White Society members…they just tried to kill a little girl! You think they won't try to kill us?"

Hector nodded. "And did you forget the grande god that just came out of no where and who is challenging them? He could crush us at any moment!"

Souta shook his head. "Come on, this is some cool stuff, I want to see how this Anarchy god guy does." Souta pulled both of them back down.

Johnny frowned. "If we are smited."

"Oh, don't be such a baby." He shook his head. 'Sometimes I forget not everyone has a time traveling sister and a half demon big 'brother'.'

Chazz snarled. "I will start by summoning the V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" With a roar, the mecha fly onto his side of the field. "Now, lets see I you are truly as godly as you claim."

Anarchy thought for a moment. "Those little paper cards assume me so…to think you play my game with them."

"Your game?" Viola questioned. "What do you mean?"

"My dear Viola…" Puck answered. "Lord Anarchy was the first to create this game. He taught the gods, then, after they betrayed him and his sister and sealed them away in that cursed box, they taught the came to the mortals." The sprite general sighed. "They lost much of the sport and bloodshed…but I suppose it works well enough."

Viola frowned. "This god is the one that created Duel Monster…wonder if he'll sign my Pot of Greed card."

"I bring forth my Pilgrims, the Pilgrims of Chaos." A stone tablet flashed, shattering and reforming into a mass of wandering people, young and old, men and women, of all shapes and sizes. (400/1000) "Now, my Pilgrims, each turn, offer me a sacrifice." A new stone tablet appeared. "I will move this tablets behind them, and end my turn."

Chazz grinned. "That's it? That's all you have to stop me with, those poor fools." He let out a barking laugh, as did many of the White Society Members. "I think it is time I converted them to a stronger power…one that will not send them off to slaughter. Tiger Jet, attack the Pilgrims and show them the power of light."

The machine let out a roar, racing forward, claws ready to tear them apart. But before it even reached them, Anarchy was there, batting the machine away. "My first ability, a trap power known as Protection of the Chaos God." The tablet flashed as Anarchy returned to his side of the field. "When there is a light and darkness monster on the field, I can negate your attack at the cost of my receiving a new tablet."

Alexis frowned. "But there is only one monster…"

"And it is both light and dark." Viola murmured. "Ingenious. With the Pilgrims, you sill get to draw anyway! It's a lock!"

"Big man winning?" Lacey asked.

"OH yea." Viola whispered, watching as the Titan-God prepared for his next move. "He's gonna make them pay for hurting you."

Anarchy held out his hand, his Pilgrims bringing him another tablet. "I will set another tablet behind my monsters, and summon forth my Hunter, the Hunter of Chaos!" The tablet shattered, this time forming into a strong woodsman, bulging with muscles, a heavy oak bow on his back. (1800/1000) "Hunter, attack the V-Tiger Jet!"

The woodsman nodded, pulling out his bow and notching an arrow. Taking careful aim, he let the bolt fly, striking the machine and shattering it. Chazz screamed, clutching his chest as his lp dropped. (Chazz-3800)

Alexis frowned. "What is wrong with you, Chazz? It couldn't have hurt that much."

Puck appeared beside her, floating on a cloud. "Oh, it did. This is a true mage's battle, a god's duel. Every time a monster is destroyed, if feels like every nerve is being ripped from his body." He laughed. "You dear boy will not last long, if my master has any say."

"I activate the power of my Hunter, allowing him to gain 400 more attack points." The Hunter raised his hand, and the head of the Tiger Jet appeared, made into a nice helmet for the warrior. Placing it upon his head, he let out a battle cry.

"Come on Chazz!" Alexis shouted. "Are you going to let that fool disgrace us all?"

Puck held out his hand, fire dancing on his fingers. "Can I kill the bitch, my lord?"

Anarchy smirked. "No Puck…she will face her punishment soon enough." He nodded toward Viola and Lacey. "Protect my girls."

"Your girls?" Viola questioned, face scrunched up.

"Yes, my lord." Puck said, floating over to the two and guarding them from any surprise attacks. Lacey looked at him and Puck gave her a gentle wave. She giggled as he made his eyes bug out. 'Oh yea…I like this one.'

&&&

Sola rolled to the side, letting out a battle cry as she sent her 6 spider-leg-like appendages a the muscle bound vampire. Adrian snarled, firing off blasts of lightning as he moved along the ceiling, dodging the Titan-Goddess' attacks.

"You think you can beat me, bitch?" He snarled. "The man that has hunted ever known demon on this Earth? You are merely another trophy for me!"

Sola let out a barking laugh. "I am a goddess! You are a mere mortal…AAAAA!" Sola cried out when Adrian fell on top of her, pinning her massive body with his. "Let me go!" She screamed, kicking him off.

"I ain't no mortal, luv." He snapped, ripping a pillar from the floor and throwing it at her.

"You may be strong…" Sola snapped, catching the pillar in her large hands and snapping it in two. "But you are too small to be a god, even one of the new gods!"

"You call this small?" Adrian snarled, lashing out with his claws.

Sola nodded, and her body cracked as she began to enlarge, breaking through the ceiling and into the second story, then the third….higher and higher…till she stood nearly 15 stories tall. Adrian didn't even reach her knee, and could not see most of her, hidden by the palace. Her foot shifted, and she raised it up to crush him.

"**SEE MY POWER, LITTLE BUG?"**

Adrian smirked. "Only one problem, luv." He struck like a viper, latching onto her calf and sinking his fangs into her leg. Sola screaming, leaping up into the sky, her razor sharp appendages forming wings as she rose…and suddenly felt weighed down. She stared in horror as the vampire drank from her, and grew larger and larger, matching her size.

"**FOOL!"** He roared. **"YOUR POWER IS NOW MINE! I CAN FEEL IT WITHIN ME…SWIMMING IN MY VEINS, ELEVATING ME…"**

Sola summoned more magic. **"THEN I WILL HAVE TO DRAW IT OUT OF YOU!"**

&&&

Chazz, finally able to get to his feet, drew his next card. "I activate Heavy Storm, to destroy your two cards…"

"Activate my next power, a spell I can activate at any time: Intervention of the Chaos God. By sacrificing to me 400 of his attack points, I give my Hunter the ability to negate your spell!"

The hunter held up his helmet, the tiger head shattering. The Hunter drew his bow and fired, striking Chazz' hand and shattering the spell card. Rubbing his palm, Chazz reached for another card. "Then I will summon my Y-Dragon Head to the field, and activate Frontline Base, to bring forth my Z-Metal tank! And I will equip my Tank to my dragon, increasing its attack to 2100. Attack!"

Anarchy shrugged, batting the monster away. "Protection of the Chaos God is still in effect." He held up his hand as the Pilgrims supplied him with another tablet. "My turn. I will sacrifice my Pilgrims, using their power to bring forth a new servant…the High Priest of Chaos!"

The Pilgrim's glowed, lowering to their knees as they transformed into dark and light magic. From their essences rose the High Priest. Dressed in a white and black tunic, his skin, tanned and lean, glowed. Upon his head was an elaborate headdress, and his eyes glowed, one white, one black. (2300/1200)

"High Priest, attack the Y-Dragon Head!" Anarchy commanded. The Priest nodded, banging his staff on the ground and summoning a fissure to engulf the machine. At the last moment, the Y-Dragon Head disconnected from the Z-Metal Tank, saving itself. Anarchy grinned to himself. "And now, I will use my Priest's effect to select one spell tablet and add it to my pre-summoning area." (Chazz-3600)

Drawing his next card, Chazz grit his teeth together. "You will not embarrass me! The power of light is strong, stronger then anything you can wield!" He held up two cards. "I will now summon X-Head Cannon and a second Z-Metal Tank to the field, and union fuse them with my Y-Dragon Head to summon the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz cackled as his three machines bonded, forming the all powerful union monster. "Next, I will send these two cards from my hand to the destroy your Hunter and your High Priest of Chaos!"

The machine powered up, firing off two rapid bolts of energy, taking out both of Anarchy's monsters in a single strike. It then powered up for another strike, blasting right at the Titan-God, engulfing him in white energy.

"Witness the power of light!" Chazz cried, only to grow silent when Anarchy appeared unharmed. (Anarchy-1200)

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked. "Pity…I had hoped you would prove to be a better opponent." Anarchy pointed to the tablet the Pilgrims had gotten him last turn. "I activate Divine Call of the Chaos God!" The card flashed, and the group suddenly found themselves in an ancient stone temple. "By sacrificing monster tablets with levels great then 8, I can summon myself to the field! Behold Anarchy-The God of Chaos!"

The Titan-God began to laugh as his body grew, clothing ripping away to reveal dark armor seemingly made of shadows. Higher and higher he rose, hair flowing and crackling as if alive, eyes alit and narrowed. Taller and taller, he let out a bellow as 6 black, crystalline tentacles emerged from his back, lashing back and forth as they twisted together to form a pair of massive black wings. Soon he stood at his natural height, true form revealed, the tallest of them barely able to see over his foot. (4000/3000)

"**BEHOLD!" **He roared. **"THE GOD OF CHAOS!" **The ground shook as his tablets shattered. **"I HAVE NO MORE NEED FOR SUMMONING TABLETS, AND THUS MY DECK IS LOCKED AWAY FROM ME!"** He laughed, stretching out his arms. **"ONLY A BEING OF MY LEVEL CAN DARE TO TRY AND DEFEAT ME, AND EVEN THEN, THEY WILL NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO SMITE ME!"** He lifted his foot up high. **"BUT I CAN STRIKE YOUR DRAGON CANNON DOWN!" ** Letting out a roar, he crushed the machine with easy, sending everyone toppling to the ground. (Chazz-2400)

Chazz grunted, staring up at the immortal. "You are still no match for the power of light…"

"**I ACTIVATE MY SPECIAL ABILITY!"** Anarchy boomed. **"AT A COST OF 500 LIFEPOINTS, I CAN PREVENT YOU FROM DRAWING A CARD!"** He began to chuckle. **"AND YOU ALREADY SACRIFICED YOUR HAND TO DESTROY MY PRIEST AND HUNTER…YOU HAVE NO WAY TO PROTECT YOURSELF!"**

Chazz backed away, horrified. "No! This can't be happening!"

Anarchy reached down, snatching Chazz up and glaring at him. **"MORTAL…DO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT?"**

Chazz shook his head. "The light can never…." He gasped as Anarchy began to squeeze him hard.

"**PITIFUL."** Anarchy snorted, shrinking back to his human size. "You are defeated…my prize…" He held up his hand, two of the White Society members rising in the air and floating towards him. They pleaded for aid, but Anarchy sealed their mouths shut. "Now…to collect my payment." He marched towards Viola and Lacey, the two girls looking at him in awe, their minds trying to wrap around what they had just seen. "You are hurt?" He asked softly, giving them a soft smile.

"…n-no…we're j-just fine." Viola stammered.

Lacey cocked her head to one side. "Hyper want to know wat you are!" She demanded.

Anarchy's split with a grin, amused by the child. "I am someone very powerful…who has watched you these last few days and come to care much about you. That is why I saved you."

"You've watched us?" Viola questioned.

"Yes…I noticed your beauty during that battle between the Rare Hunter and the Vampire…and I continued to observe you all that time. Puck claims I am smitten…and I believe I am."

Viola couldn't help but be flattered by the comment. She, a simple girl from Middle America, had stolen the heart of a god…a god!…it was just to much to take in at once. He had come to save her, protected her and her daughter…never had she meet a man like him.

"thank, Lord Anarchy…"

"Anarchy…simply Anarchy." The Titan-God said. "And it was my pleasure, Viola." He reached out, taking her hand. "I am glad I could aid you."

"Tell me, Anarchy…what payment do you wish of me?" Viola was growing a bit nervous now, wondering what he could want. She feared that, while charming, this god would demand of her 'favors' she did not want to give.

Anarchy sighed. "Long before any of you were born, I roamed the world. And all I wanted was people to be around…friends and family. I formed my horsemen, my generals, to serve as allies, and I had my sister, Sola…but I lacked a true family." He locked eyes with Viola. "And then I saw you…and knew you and your daughter were the ones I had searched for…the family I longed for…to rule by my side as masters of the universe."

Lacey's eyes went wide. "The WHOLE universe?" She questioned. "WOW!"

Anarchy laughed. "Yes, little one…everything."

Viola frowned. "I am honored, Anarchy…and while I would be a liar to say the idea of ruling the entire universe doesn't sound great…I have to decline." She shook her head. "You are a god…we will be dead and buried long before you see your end…" She paused, decided to flatter the god, maybe make sure she didn't burn some bridges, in case she needed his aid. "I will admit you are a handsome deity, and I would not mind getting to know you…but you deserve a family that will be with you always."

Anarchy nodded softly, eyes half closed. "I know." He whispered softly. "That's what I deserve."

STAB STAB!

Viola's eyes went wide as she looked down, Anarchy's hand plunged into her chest. Lacey whimpered, Anarchy's other fist plunged through her ribcage. The god gulped, energy crackling.

"I'm sorry."

&&&

The palace trembled as Sola and Adrian thrashed about, the levitating land Anarchy had placed the palace on barely able to contain their struggle. Doc K had managed to drag the goddess down, and now the two of them were rolling about, biting and scratching at each other, their auras firing off.

"**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"** Adrian snarled.

"**YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"**

"**YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"**

"**THAT WAS MY BROTHER!"**

"**AND YOU WERE SCREAMING ABOUT WANTING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOUR BROTHER!"**

"**BECAUSE I DO!"**

Adrian paused. **"OH."**

Sola glared at him, crossing her arms. **"HE'S THE ONLY MAN AS POWERFUL AS I AM…THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HANDLE ME. BUT HE DOESN'T CARE…HE THINKS OF ME ONLY AS HIS LITTLE SISTER…AND NOW HE LOVES THAT VIOLA GIRL…."** She groaned. **"HE'S MY ONLY…MMMM!"**

The goddess was silenced as Adrian kissed her hard, his hands massaging her shoulders as his tongue danced along her lips. She didn't realize they were returning to human size until she noticed his skin was no longer deep purple but beige.

"Think he's the only one that can dominate you?" He asked with a leer, pinning her hands to the ground. Sola tried to buck him, but the blood the vampire had stolen from her had increased his strength. "You'll make a strong mate for me…you have a fire that drives me wild and a darkside as deep as mine." He nuzzled her throat. "Besides…what better reward for freeing me then making you my queen."

Sola tried to buck him off, only to feel his fangs slice into her throat, his mouth drawing in her life's blood. Her eyes widened, as hearts, stars, rainbows, purple moons…the entire Lucky Charms marshmallow section burst into view and she was left quivering.

Adrian grinned as he removed his fangs from her flesh. "Wait and see what happens when you bite me."

Sola snarled and attacked.

&&&

Viola and Lacey scream as energy tore through their bodies, boiling their blood, their organs popping like ballons, their very souls constricting and trembling within their mortal shells. Anarchy continued to fire blast after blast of energy, tears rolling down his checks, as the two girls snapped back in silent screams. Their flesh bubbled, then, to the horror of all watching, melted away, revealing two skeletons.

"I am so sorry." He whispered.

Alexis watched on in disgust. "They would not be with you, so they kill you? You are pathetic, even for a god!"

Anarchy turned to White Alexis, his face betraying his sadness. "My dear…whoever said I had killed them."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alexis leapt back as the skeletons of Viola and Lacey Malloren screamed, dark and light energy swirling around them. Anarchy ripped his hands from their bones, and Viola's skeleton took a step forward, Lacey still clinging to her mother.

"El Diablo…" Hector gasped. "God save us…"

Anarchy's entire mood changed to one of perverse pleasure as Puck floated around the two skeletons, their skulls following his movements. The God of Chaos held up a hand, dragging the two White Society members to him.

"I told you Chazz, I have the power to make someone a god. And I have done just that…Viola was right, I deserve someone that can rule at my side…and I always knew that I would need to free my new wife and daughter from the mortal coil."

"He elevated them." Souta whispered. "It wasn't murder…he's turned them into goddesses!"

Johnny looked sick. "Those are some ugly goddesses." Lacey's head snapped around to glare at him, her little jaw bone shifting back and forth in annoyance. "Eep."

Viola's skeleton let out a hollow laugh, bone cracking together as she began to walk, her clothing pooling from her bony form. "Power…" She whispered. "So much power!" She began to cackle, holding out her hands. She turned towards the 3 boys. "Run, little mortals. My quarrel is not with you. Tell all that Viola Malloren is gone, and something new takes her place." Anarchy nodded; they had treated his wife and daughter with respect. When he took over the world, he would reward them with their own cities. The three ran off as Viola turned to Anarchy. "My maker…" She whispered in awe.

Anarchy nodded. "Yes…you must feed now, my beautiful girls. Then, we will return to the palace…and plot the deaths of Sartorious."

Lacey looked at the two quivering duelists Anarchy had presented her. "Mmmm! Hyper hungwy!" She leapt from her mother's arms with a scream, latching onto one of the White Society members, bony fingers digging into his flesh. He screamed, trying to pry her off, but the little goddess refused to let go. Viola was on the other in a flash, ensnarling him and absorbing his bodily fluids.

"Send Sartorious a message!" Anarchy snapped at Chazz and Alexis, his girls sucking the very life from the two duelists. "He lives as long as I decide. And his days are numbered. Soon, the age of Anarchy will begin, and with it, the death of you and your master!" Screams gave way as Viola and Lacey finished their meals. Lacey looked almost the same, except her eyes glowed and her skin seemed to radiate energy. Viola's body had transformed more, every imperfect gone, every asset enhanced, lean muscles ran along her arms and legs, her hair down to the small of her back. Anarchy summoned dresses for each of them, and then gathered the two in his arms. "Let us go home…I have much to teach you."

The air shimmered, and Puck floated over as the world twisted, the group reappearing at the palace.

"Sola!" Anarchy called out, heading towards where he sensed his sister. "I bring news…I would like you to meet 2 new members of our…Holy Shit!"

Viola covered Lacey's eyes, Puck shying away. There, in the middle of the throne room, the bloodied but sated forms of Adrian Kratos, formerly Doc K, and Sola lay entwined, only one of the palace tapestries hiding their formed. Bits of the palace roof laid around their nude forms as the two nuzzled each other, nipping and licking and kissing. Upon each of their necks, a mating bite stood red and swollen, and their mouths dripped with blood.

Sola gave Anarchy a drunken smile. "Heeeeeey bro!" She giggled. "I like my new pet! He makes the perfect mate."

"MATE?!?" Anarchy screamed.

Adrian gave Anarchy a fang-filled grin. "No hello for your new brother-in-law?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "oh boy."

Next Time on G/X: Hunters- The White Society has been gaining members left and right, but Marco is unsettled. The news of this god…this Anarchy…has sent Mars' son off to meditation, to learn of what it will mean for his mission. But what he learns will only make the waters murkier.

Meanwhile, said Anarchy is dealing with training a new wife and daughter in the ways of the Titan-Gods, and his growing jealously over his sister's new mate. Add into the mix that Puck is looking for more of the generals…and things are going to get messy.

But what of the Rare Hunters, who have been awol as of late? They are about to get a rude awakening, when Souta, Johnny and Hector show up at their door…but not for the reason you might think. How do the Rare Hunters react when they discover they've gone from the Big Bads to the possible unlikely heroes of the academy?

Arliss is about to have his world turned upside-down.

Episode 65: Hunters for Hire

Author's Note: For those interested, Anarchy, Sola, and know Doc K/Adrian's max height is currently around 152 feet.


	65. Hunters for Hire

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Marco roared in fury.

Chazz simply stood there, unfazed by the Italian Assassin's rage. He merely continued to listen as Marco ranted on and on, waiting for the older man to finish.

"I thought it wasn't important. He holds no threat to us." Chazz said. "The great Sartorious…"

Marco body trembled as he resisted the urge to shoot the fool. "I don't care how great Sartorious is…a god just threatened us, killed two duelists, and created two more goddesses!"

Antonio shook his head. The group was seated in the special room Sartorious had made Chazz build for him. Antonio and Vera were by the window, Chazz and Alexis nearby, and Sartorious on his throne. Brutus stood by the door, and Marco was pacing up and down the room. He had been summoned from the Holst, where he had been dwelling with Brutus since he had left Vera, to hear about this new twist.

Sartorious merely smirked. "You fear too much, Mr. Giovanni. Fate is on our side, and destiny has already proclaimed me the victor against this academy and against this god."

Marco wasn't convinced, however. "Believe what you will, Sartorious, but the gods are not ruled by fate. They have ways to go against it, and more so…in the battle of gods and men, gods will always win."

Vera frowned, fanning herself. "Marco, you are much to gloomy. Lord Sartorious will show himself better then any god…"

"Blasphemy!" Marco roared. "You dare talk of the gods like that?"

Antonio shrugged. "The gods are petty and weak. Sartorious has shown willingness to stand against the evils of the world." He sighed. "I am afraid, my son, that your believe in the outdated gods will only serve as your downfall. Already you are considered less then us…"

Marco snorted. "Fools among fools…who would wish to be best among these."

"…and your family does not hold the same authority it once did." Antonio continued. "The House of Mars is weak, my son, as are all the houses that still cling to the outdated gods. I have learned much in these last few weeks, and that is there are stronger forces in the world then the gods…Lord Sartorious for one."

Alexis nodded. "Anarchy merely got in a lucky strike…Sartorious will be victorious in any future meetings."

Sartorious nodded, holding up a tarot card. "Thus it is already predicted."

Marco shook his head. "I will not stand here while you all disregard such threats. Brutus and I return to the Holst." The two men left, and Vera shook his head.

"Such a stupid boy…my Marco will be so embarrassed when he returns to me."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "You believe he will return to you, bella?"

"But of course." Vera grinned. "All men return to me. None can escape my grasp."

&&&

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Arliss trudged towards the door, black robe trailing behind him. He checked his watch…sure enough, it was 2 in the morning. He had been happily asleep, dreaming of Spike and Buffy beating Dr. Crowler to a pulp, when Nessa had kicked him and told him to answer the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Arliss pulled out his shadow star, ready to kill whoever was at his door. But when he opened it, he found no one there.

"Mmm…good, I'm going insane. I can live with that." He muttered.

"please, Arliss…" He heard. Lowering his head, he finally noticed the three boys kneeling at his feet.

"What's going on?" Hayden asked, joining Arliss at the door, Cassandra close behind.

"We have guests." Arliss muttered. "At 2 in the morning."

"Oh." Cassandra said, sliding against the wall she was leaning on, eyes closed. "That's nice."

"No its not nice." Arliss replied. "What do you people want."

"We need your help!" Souta said, grabbing out Arliss' leg.

"oh." Arliss said. "no." He moved to slam the door in their faces, only to find Mayday stopping him. "What?"

"Lets hear what they have to say." She said.

"Fine." The King of Hunters ground out. "Come on, we'll go into the kitchen…but take off your shoes."

"Arliss…" Mayday warned.

"Its new wood!"

Souta, Johnny and Hector looked at the mansion, whistling to themselves. Hayden lifted Cassandra up, placing her on the couch and telling her to go back to sleep. She only argued for a moment before drifting off, leaving him, Arliss and Mayday to meet the boys in the kitchen…

…along with Lexie.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You know, you look a lot like Alexis."

Hayden rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't believe how much." Arliss glared at him but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing up?" Mayday asked.

"Cravings." She said. She held up a pickle. "I have chocolate syrup…any takers."

"Dios mios…" Hector murmured.

Lexie shrugged, and dug back into her snack, much to the disgust of those sitting near her.

"So, what brings you to the hall of the hunters?" Mayday asked the three pleasantly.

"We've come for you aid, Rare Hunters." Souta said. He began to lay out the story, from the White Association, to Viola, to Anarchy, to the goddesses being born. After ten minutes, the three Slifer Duelists looked at them with big wide eyes. "We didn't know who else to turn to!"

Arliss scoffed. "How about Jaden? This seems like his neck of the woods."

Johnny shook his head. "no…Jaden allowed Alexis to be made into a White Association member…he can't be trusted."

Lexie frowned. "So, Alexis is evil…has she tried to seduce Jaden or take of the world?"

"No, she mostly just acts like a bitch and glowers." Hector said.

Lexie grinned. "Yea, I'm still the most evil Alexis!" Lexie began to dance. "Go Alexis, its you're birf-day, go Alexis, you're evil…go go!"

Souta frowned. "Wait…you're Alexis too?"

"She's from a different dimension, where Jaden was evil, its no big deal." Mayday said, playing the whole thing off. "Now, back to your problem…what do you want from us again?"

Souta apparently was spokesman. "You are the only group that can protect us…we all saw what you did during that fight with Doc K. You have shadow magic…you can stand up against the Society of Light."

Johnny nodded. "We don't want to be Chazz' ass-puppets."

"To busy being Hector's?" Hayden muttered.

Hector gave him a saucy grin.

"We don't want to fight them, we aren't strong enough. But you guys…you guys can protect us!"

Mayday nodded. "You want to stay here, under our guardianship." The boys nodded. "And what's in it for us?"

"We'll do chores!" Hector said. "I am good at dusting…we can clean, cook, help you with any tasks…we'll even let you duel us to try out any new combos."

Mayday was intrigued. The idea of taking on new students seemed to fit perfectly. Arlen could move them to the Hunter Dorm, and they could train these boys. If they weren't up to snuff, they would ditch them once this Society of Light was gone. If they were good though…

Arliss frowned. "I'm not sure…" He didn't like the idea of being a paid bodyguard for these kids, having them always underfoot. It would mean being more careful with his evil plans…hide all his blueprints and weapons and magic relics…plus, it would be harder to have naked breakfast with Nessa. 'Knowing Nessa, she would invite them to join us…already has with the rest of the house…'

"I say we let them stay." Mayday said. "I'll vote for Arlen too."

"And I'll for Nessa and me opposed." Arliss said.

"I don't get to vote…" Hayden said.

"Damn right." Arliss muttered.

"I vote stay!" Lexie said, Arliss whipping around to stare wide-eyed at her. "I'll need diaper changers in a while, and they look like they can handle changing a poopie diaper."

"Oh yea." Souta said.

"Totally." Johnny added.

"My specialty." Hector said as Hayden choked back a laugh.

Arliss sighed. "I'll show you to your rooms…"

&&&

Anarchy didn't need to sleep. As a Titan-God, his power level allowed him to remain awake forever, without need for rest. However, Sola demanded he sleep, as, according to her, when he remained awake for more then 16 hours, he got grumpy and crazy. And a grumpy and lazy Anarchy resulted in very bad things.

As such, the God of Chaos was currently asleep in his massive god-size bed (no king-size for him!), enjoying the best rest he had ever had. That was because, after blocking the image of his sister and the vampire-god out of his head, he had taken Viola to his bed, and had christened the mattress, as the mortals say. His new queen had been more then happy to be with him, the buzz from her ascension having left her very happy.

Sated, the two had slept in each others arms, each feeling more secure in safe then they ever had before. The tiny part of Anarchy's mind that remained awake while he slept wished for this rest to never end.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Anarchy blinked in confusion as the bed bounced up and down. Being in his true form (sleeping forced him to reveal his true size and form, unable to hold onto any glamours he might have), he allowed the tentacles on his back to stretch and search for what was causing the bed to rock.

"Wake up!" Lacey cried with glee, giggling as her adopted father grabbed her. "Hyper wants bweakfast!"

The God of Chaos shook the cobwebs out, while Viola rapidly awakened. She groaned, her own tentacles rising her up as she reached out for her daughter, grabbing the squealing girl from the air.

"Never spent a morning with a toddler, I take it?"

Anarchy frowned. "Too busy trying to take over all existence." He rubbed his eyes. "Puck!"

"Here, my lord." Puck cried, the little general rushing to sit his tiny form on his master's shoulder. He barely larger then Anarchy's hand, and thus knew to come close to his master's ear when speaking. "I have taken the liberty of summoning servents to make the little Mistress breakfast…and I assumed you and Mistress Viola would be joining her."

Viola nodded. "Of course…" She tickled her daughter. "Someone needs to make sure she eats all her cereal."

Anarchy nodded, a bit overwhelmed. It was easy to think about kidnapping a human and her daughter and during them into goddesses so that they could be his family…it was another thing actually surviving the morning after!

"Also, my Lord, your sister and Count Adrian await for you at the table. Mistress Sola demands you, and I quote…" Puck summoned a piece of paper. " ahem…"Meet my mate or die a painful death.""

"Your sister has a wacky sense of humor." Viola said.

Puck and Anarchy shared a look.

&&&

Arlen rolled his neck as he walked out of his bedroom, green tee shirt in hand. He was so glad he wasn't needed to teach anymore. The school couldn't fire him, but they could remove all his classes. Which was fair enough. He'd done what he needed.

"Morning Dhmitri." He said, his adopted son just getting up. "Morning Missy." The insect duelist nodded as he passed her room. she sprayed herself with perfume, and Arlen gave her a thumbs up. "Morning Souta."

"Hey Prof. Milo."

Arlen nodded. "Morning Johnny, Hector."

"Morning." The two said from their room as they admired his abs…

"Wait a minute." Arlen backed up. "Something isn't right… Missy, is that new perfume."

"Just bought it."

Arlen nodded. "Ah." He walked past the three Slifers and ran into Nessa in the living room. Over the summer, the two of them had become close, Nessa finding comfort in having someone that cared as much about Arliss as her nearby, and Arlen thrilled to be able to discuss dueling theory with a new listener. "Why are there 3 new guests?"

"Your wife let them in. We're now protecting them from the White Association and Prof. Malloren, who is now a 150 foot tall goddess, along with her daughter and some big god of chaos."

Arlen blinked. "You know…when my brother told me he wanted to start up the Rare Hunters, he failed to mention the part about borders or sisters from other dimensions, or undead professors or gods turning other professors into goddesses."

Nessa gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, he just told me we could have sex till the cows came home and kill a bunch of people."

Cassandra chose that moment to sit up, a pillow sticking to her face. "Mornin' mum, Uncle Arlen."

Nessa looked at her daughter, who had once been a year older then her. "Morning baby." She kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"No. Aunt Mayday bloody dragon kept tryin' to wake me up." As if on cue, Norman emerged from under the couch, chirping at his 'daddy' and nipping a his foot. Arlen lifted the baby dragon up and cuddled him close.

"what do you want to bet that things will only get a lot worse if we take these boys in?" He asked Nessa as Cassandra trudged off to shower.

Viola shrugged. "How could they get any stranger then this?"

&&&

20 minutes later, Anarchy, Viola and Lacey entered the dining hall, all three in their human disguises. That had been the first lesson, and an interesting one. It was easy last night to teach the two to take true form, as all one had to do was let go and grow. Of course, they hadn't gotten the hang of enlarging their clothing (they were not like some of the Titan-Gods Anarchy knew, that went around buck-naked), so Anarchy was forced to summon pjs for Lacey. For Viola…well, he wasn't worried about that.

Shrinking had bee harder. It had taken them several tries to figure out how to shrink, and it was only until Lacey equated it to "twying to hold a poopie" that Viola had clued in on the necessary force needed to shrink.

Anarchy made a note to find out what "holding a poopie" meant.

Viola asked Puck to summon a kiddie chair, lacking the ability to summon objects yet. Setting Lacey down and making sure she was set, she turned towards Sola and gave her a smile.

"Hello there…we weren't properly introduced last night when we found you boning Doc K. I am Viola."

Sola nodded. "Nice to meet you." Adrian elbowed her, and she forced herself to smile a bit brighter.

"Hello Prof. Malloren." Adrian said.

"Dr. Allen…I see this is where you were taken too."

The vampire nodded, pouring himself a goblet of blood. "Yes, Annie over there brought me."

Anarchy's eye twitched.

"He is so funny!" Sola giggled. "He tells the best jokes."

"I'm sure he does." Anarchy grumbled. "Sola…I thought we agreed no pets at the table."

His sister glared at him. "Adrian is not my pet. He is my mate, just like Viola is your mate."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "So…you and me are family now, Prof. Malloren?"

She nodded. "Yup. Going to take over the world and all that good stuff."

"What made you evil?" he questioned.

"Him." Viola said, jerking a thumb at Anarchy, who was letting Puck serve him. "You?"

"Sola smashed a gem that made me good, let me become my evil self again."

"Yay!" Lacey giggled. Viola moved to feed her some cereal, but she shook her head. "no! Daddy feed Hyper!" She opened her mouth wide and stared at Anarchy.

"Huh?" The Chaos God questioned.

"You pick up the spoon with food on it and stick it in her craw, Einstein." Adrian said, sipping some blood.

Anarchy turned to Puck. "Did he insult me?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Anarchy fired a bolt of energy, only for Sola to catch it.

"Anarchy!" Viola snapped. "You don't kill family at the table!"

"Fine." He snarled. "Adrian, join me in the other room…"

"You don't kill family, period!"

"hello?" Everyone turned as a dark skinned demon entered, dressed in a suit and holding a cane and top hat.

"Sweet!" Sola exclaimed.

Anarchy's eyes lit up. "Sweet!" he echoed, giving his general a hug. "You look good!"

"As do you, my lord. Puck found me last night, and told me to return." He looked over at the table. "And who are all these people?"

"This is Viola, my mate, and our daughter, Lacey."

"Hi!" Lacey squealed.

"And that is Sola's pet…er…mate, Adrian Crabface."

"Kratos." Adrian said.

"Whatever."

Sola and Viola shared a look. "Oh boy…"

&&&

Marco eyes remained closed, focused only on breathing in and out, in and out. After he and Brutus had returned to the Holst, he had commanded the silent duelist to activate the security field and to start the plane. After they'd reached cruising altitude, Marco had told Brutus to fly into Domino for refueling, while he meditated and sought out the gods' aid.

The news of this Anarchy disturbed him. A god had come to Earth, was making new gods…and that wasn't his biggest concern. No, the Italian Duelist was worried about Sartorious, Vera and Antonio. Their actions earlier that day had only served to worry the assassin, and he feared they may be prepping for something dangerous.

Thus, he now sat in silence, prayer candles all around, focused on trying to call forth the gods.

'I need your aid, gods of Rome. A high priest has betrayed you, and a priestess as well. They follow a charlatan, who believes himself a god and sets himself up in your image. Please, mighty gods…I do not know what to do.'

"You must follow through, my son."

Marco opened his eyes to find himself in a grand temple, thrones surrounding him. There, seated infront of him, were Lord Mars, Lady Juno, and Lord Jupiter, the 3 greatest of gods.

"Father…Grandfather, Grandmother." Marco whispered in awe. Only the high priests were allowed to enter the high chamber of the gods…and only then, their patron would call them.

"Off your knees, Marco." Jupiter commanded. "You are family, my grandson. You do not need to bow."

Juno smiled. "But, you will always bow, and that is why you receive our honor and respect. You show us the same in kind when you need not, while others who still need our aid refuse us our due."

Marco nodded, rising to his feet. He glanced around to notice that several other gods and goddesses surrounding him, including Lord Apollo, Lady Diana, and Lady Minerva. Noticably absent was Lady Venus. Lord Uranus had been cast from the chambers long ago, but Marco did not doubt the god would no want to see him.

Giving nods to his aunts and uncle, Marco turned back to his father, lowing his head in reverence. "Father, you heard my prayer…I seek guidance."

Lord Mars nodded. "Yes my son. We have seen what Antonio and Vera do, and we let you know now that they will face punishment for their crimes. But their judgment will be from another, the smiting brought by another of our glorious family." The God of War frowned. "Though, I would lie if we said we were not pleased."

"Pleased, father?" Marco questioned.

Juno took up the tale. "Vera has never held our favor as you have, Marco. You and your house have remained loyal not just to Mars, but all the gods. You seek to bring back the old ways."

"More then that…" Jupiter continued, "You are family."

Apollo made his presence known. "You are a son of Mars, Marco, and like Romulus before you, one day you will cast off your mortal shell and join us in Olympus."

"Yet you remain as humble as the lowest creature." Diana said. "Vera does not."

"Yes." Minerva added. "She, a common human, acts like she is Venus descended. She is not fit for a priest…and she is not especially fit for a future God of War."

Marco nodded. "I see that now, father. But that is why I seek you…Vera was the final straw…I wish nothing more then to leave with Brutus and return to the temple, train him in the ways of your priest. But you command me to stay. Can I not leave, father? Serving this Sartorious is a fool's errand."

"that may be." Jupiter said. "but you shall remain." Marco lowered his head, but was surprised when the gods provided more. "Sartorious is merely the road to something grander."

Juno nodded. "You have already guessed that you will aid in his defeat, why else would you ally with Brutus? But more then that, Sartorious will lead to the strength you will need in the days ahead."

Mars finished the tale. "This…Anarchy…he is an unseen force. A titan and creator of the duel monster realm, he and his sister are a threat to all gods. As we speak, Lord Zeus, Lord Odin and other gods send word to their champions…but we fear it will not be enough. You will be needed, Marco, in this coming war…and only through Sartorious will you become the being you need to be." He stood up. "In the name of Rome, my son, remain in Domino. There, you will find your answers."

Marco nodded, and after a moment he was gone, returned to his body. Juno turned to her son. "You did not tell him of his reward? Our gift to your child, his bride?"

Mars merely smiled. "She is a queen worthy of my son, but he will not have her if he believes we brought her for him. The fates transported her here…and we must let things run their course."

&&&

Next Time on G/X Hunters- The Rare Hunters are finding their lives turned into a mess. Everyday, more Slifer Red and Ra Yellow Duelists show up at their door, wanting to camp out in their backyard. Arliss and Nessa don't know how to behave around them, Arlen and Mayday disagree about what to do with them, Lexie is hot and grumpy as the due date for her baby draws closer, and Cassandra is building a new security system. That leaves Hayden, Dhmitri and Missy to act as the go betweens for the Rare Hunters and the new students. Hilarity ensues.

But it all can't be laughs. The three learn from a student that the White Society will soon target one of Jaden's own. And Arliss decides it best to take out the target before Chazz and Alexis get to it first.

Walk in the Park Part One


	66. Walk in the Park Part One

-Day One- 

"I want to lay down some ground rules." Arliss said, marching up and down the living room. Nessa was seating regally in an armchair, watching as her fiancé and king gave his proclamation. She was assumed by the boys, feeding off their fear like a fat guy at the Olive Garden on all-you-can-eat-night. She also got a thrill of watching her man go into command mode. "First off, as long as you are in this mansion, we are in charge. I am king, Nessa queen, Arlen, Mayday and Lexie equal in power to us. Then my daughter Cassandra and her boy Hayden, Arlen's son Dhmitri, and finally Missy."

Arlen was leaning against the wall near the door, Mayday to his right. The two guards had had a fight when Arlen learned what his wife had agreed to in his name, knowing full well he would never be up for this. A complete compromise of security, that's what he had called it. Mayday had seen it as a chance to expand, gather potentially new hunters unto them…or, at worst, gain unknowing spies to inform the Hunters of what was going on within the academy.

"You will only go where we allow you to go." Arliss said. "You will not explore the mansion, open doors we haven't told you to touch, and will not peak into our private matters."

That was really important to Mayday; when it had come out about her true age, the academy had made it clear that none of the teachers would accept her into their classes. Not that she had been going to them for a while, but it eliminated a place for her to spy…as well as alienated her from the school. The rest of the hunters could at least enter a classroom, and Arlen still had his own classes to teach, his contract iron-clad.

"If we give you a command, you will obey it. We are in charge, and if you want our protection, then you will have to accept taking orders from us."

Lexie sat in her own chair, dressed in a pair of short shorts and a sports bra, her toes soaking in a tub of ice water, her very pregnant tummy sticking out. It was her curse, at the moment: her ankles were swollen, and the extra weight only kept more heat in. Thus, she was not a happy camper, especially since Arliss and Arlen had forced her to put on clothes for the meeting. If it had been up to her, she would have just gone as she had been: nude as a jay bird. But, she didn't get to pick, thus she had to leave her air conditioned room and spend time with the new guys.

"You will not discuss what happens here. What happens in this mansion stays in this mansion."

Cassandra and Hayden were seated on one of the love seats, both chatting quietly about their plans to deal with Arlen's concerns about security. Other then maintaining the printing machines down in the caverns and the occasional hack of I2, the two had done little other then lounge around. Thus, when Arlen had brought up his complaint about weakening security, Cassandra had volunteered to create mechanical security systems that would tap into the school's power system (thanks to Hayden) to work with magic security system the Inner Circle had made.

"We will not alter our lives for you. If you prefer your breakfast at 7 am, be ready to make it yourself."

Missy and Dhmitri watched on, the most accepting of Souta, Johnny and Hector. They had been the most recent inductees, and understood what it was like to enter this world. Granted, Dhmitri had been adopted into the family, and Missy was learning shadow magic from Arliss and Nessa, but they still understood in part.

"Any questions?"

"none."

"nope."

"nada."

Nessa grinned. "Oh, and I would keep your doors shut."

"Why?" All three asked.

&&&

_-Night One-_

CREAK CREAK CREAK

Souta stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide as sounds of creaking beds echoed all around him.

"MMmmmmmm…"

Johnny and Hector pressed their pillows to their heads, wanting to close the bedroom door by terrified of what they might accidentally see.

"Oh God…."

The sounds of slamming doors suddenly filled the mansion…

…CREAK CREAK CREAK

&&&

-Day Two-

Souta glared at the woman, eyes red from lack of sleep. 'I should have listened to Arliss' he thought, glancing over at Johnny and Hector. They were on the floor, out cold. He turned back to the woman whose cries had kept him up.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Lexie shrugged. "it was good cake, what can I say."

"Now you see why we keep our doors shut, lad." Hayden said. "That lassie startled the hell out of me the first time I heard her having a midnight snack."

"Lay off me, Scottie." Lexie snapped. "My baby needs all the food she can get."

"Didn't ya say last week it would be a boy?" Cassandra asked, never looking up from her copy of Popular Mechanic, chowing down on some bacon.

The former Shadow Knight shrugged. "I changed my time. Definitely a girl."

"With the way you eat, it could be one of each, Aunt Lexie." Dhmitri added, pulling out Missy's chair.

"Ha, ha, ha." Lexie snapped. She watched as Dhmitri began to make breakfast. "Where is Arliss? Usually he makes my meals."

"Arliss cooks?" Souta questioned.

"My da can cook anythin'." Cassandra said. "Best bloody chef there is."

"He and Nessa went for a swim." Dhmitri said. "Part of their new regiment to get into even better shape, I guess."

Lexie glared at him. "Is that a crack about my weight?"

Hayden patted her on the arm. Of all the Lockeharts, Hayden liked Lexie the best. She was simple to judge, and you didn't have to worry about her killing you like Arlen, or using you as bait like Arliss. 'Of course, got to remember that the lass is soon gonna be a mum, and will be even more dangerous then the boys. Best though to get on her good side then; Arliss and Nessa have claim on Cassandra and Missy, and Arlen and Samantha have Dhmitri. Best I have my own Lockehart.'

Hayden flashed Lexie a grin. "You know we all love your weight…makes you ten times better then our Alexis."

Lexie merely nodded, watching as Dhmitri focused on her breakfast. "What about Arlen? Where is my dear brother at?"

"They went to go settle their fight from last night." Dhmitri supplied. "I saw them heading out towards the academy…something about defiling Crowler's desk…"

Cassandra looked up from her magazine. "'ayden! They stole our idea!"

"Stole what idea?" Nessa asked as she entered the kitchen, dripping wet and in a super skimpy and skin tight bikini

"Atleast you remembered to wear a suit this time." Hayden said, lowering his head. He was smart enough to know you don't go looking at your girlfriend's mother when she was flashing skin…even if it were common-place.

Souta, meanwhile?

His eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he took in the dark beauty that was moving through the kitchen towards the refrigerator, grabbing some orange juice and guzzling it down.

"My idea to have sex in that wanker Crowler's office."

"We had that idea first, and already did it." Arliss said, entering, wearing a pair of tight Olympic-style swim briefs.

Johnny and Hector snapped awake, mouths hanging open at the sight of the King of the Rare Hunters.

Hayden quietly went to leave, while Dhmitri merely focused on cooking his eggs. "Come on boys…" he snapped, grabbing Johnny and Hector by the ears. "You might be staying with us, but that doesn't mean you get to ditch like us. I personally have plans, and they don't involved you, so get going and get educated!"

Arliss gave Hayden a high five. "Knew I kept you around for a reason, Hayden my boy."

&&&

"You guys are really staying at the Hunters' Dorm?" Tyrone Stewart asked, eyes wide. "And they didn't kill you?"

"Of course not!" Souta exclaimed. "Jeez, you guys act like they are some kind of monsters or something."

"Uh…wasn't Vanessa Fox once a nice short girl that admired Alexis?" Franklin Parker questioned.

"True, but that does not make them evil." Hector argued. "They showed us kindness when we came for their aid."

Stewart Mewes frowned. "Why _did_ you guys go and beg the hunters to protect you?"

"We told you…" Johnny answered, "…Chazz Princeton has found a way to brainwash duelists and turn them into his loyal zombies."

"We are afraid that he is going to either brainwash us or send them after all of us to destroy us." Hector supplied.

"That, and this giant god named Anarchy descended from the sky, killed three of Chazz' men." Souta added.

"Then he turned Prof. Malloren and her daughter Lacey into goddesses. He apparently wants to cause hell on earth, and condemn us all, or something." Johnny continued.

"So, we decided to ally ourselves with the Rare Hunters, since they have shown they are strong enough to take on dark forces, and can hopefully protect us from these evil duelists and gods."

The group of slifers and Ra Yellows stared at them blankly.

"I know it sounds strange…" Souta began.

"Sounds?" Tyrone questioned. "It is insane! First off, there is no way that Chazz is some sort of evil cult leader. He's an idiot that got dropped down to Slifer…"

"Hear me, all you pathetic maggots!"

The group of boys turned to watch as Chazz strode through the Slifer Dorm. He was dressed all in white, flanked by several of his new loyal drones.

"I know now that you quiver in terror at my name…as well you should. There is no room in this world for you pathetic duelists. Soon, much of this academy will be brought under my thumb, and then I will show you the true power of light, to destroy each of you!" He nodded to himself, then calmly left, his zombies following loyally behind their master.

Souta, Hector and Johnny turned to look at their fellow slifers. Stewart looked at them nervously, but the others weren't with them all the way.

"Ok, so Chazz has gone insane, and maybe he can brainwash people…" Tyrone said. "But I don't see any…"

In a flash of light, Lacey appeared. She giggled, darting behind a startled Franklin, just as another flash of light appeared, and Viola Malloren, eyes glowing and hair billowing in an unseen breeze, appeared and began to look around.

"Where is Hyper…" She sang.

Lacey giggled, and her mother was on her.

"Found you!" Viola laughed. "Ok, now I get to hid."

"P-P-Prof. Malloren?" Franklin stammered.

"Its Viola, goddess of chaos now, Franklin." Viola said. "And what can I do for you?"

"Are you a g-g-goddess bent on bringing hell on earth?"

Viola paused, thinking. "Would you consider mass murder hell on earth?"

All of them nodded.

"Then yes." She answered. "Ok…here I go!" In a flash, she was gone, followed shortly by a laughing Lacey.

Souta, Hector and Johnny stared at the guys once more.

"Ok…" Tyrone began. "I will give you the gods. I will give you Chazz. I'll even give you that the Rare Hunters are powerful…"

BAM!

All of them blinked as a blast of dark energy shot through a wall, coming just inches from their heads.

"Sorry!" Missy said, leaning through the hole to give them a sheepish wave. "Still learning how to control that."

Tyrone looked at the boys.

&&&

KNOCK KNOCK

Arlen answered the door to find Souta, Hector and Johnny standing there, Tyrone, Franklin and Stewart behind them looking over their shoulders.

"They…followed us home?" Souta offered.

Arlen raised an eyebrow. "MAYDAY! YOU WANTED GUESTS, YOU GET TO DEAL WITH THEM! I'LL BE IN OUR ROOM!"

&&&

_-Day Three-_

"I'm just saying, I could really use your help."

Cassandra looked up from the circuit board she was working on, lifting the black industrial helmet from her head. "I am 'elpin'. If it weren't for this bloody security system, Uncle Arlen wouldn't be sleepin' in the same bed as you."

"I know, I know…" Mayday said. "I have all these plans for the new arrivals…but three more suddenly hear…"

"Where are we putting them?" Cassandra asked.

"Arliss is making them sleep in the ballroom. Says he can get them to move if he and Nessa decide to throw a party."

"Ah." Cassandra replied. "And…why aren't mum and da 'elpin' ya again?"

"Well, Nessa refused to be around them, after the three new boys kept asking her questions like, "Are you really Vanessa, or an alien that took over her body." Arliss is coming up with some grand scheme to deal with the White Association, so he is locked in his office planning."

"And Uncle Arlen?"

Mayday groaned. "He made up the excuse that Norman is becoming frightened by all the new smells, so he is baby-dragon-sitting until, and I quote, "Normie is use to all the new people". That, and he keeps going to the academy…with Doc K and Prof. Malloren gone, he figures this is a good time to snoop through their desks."

Cassandra grinned. "'e'll bring me any good machine stuff, right?" Mayday nodded. "Spot on."

"I don't know what I am going to do…"

"Why don't you get Aunt Lexie to help…in 'er dimension, she helped that Dark Jaden fellow rule the academy…she might 'ave good ideas."

Mayday nodded. "Can't hurt."

&&&

_-Day Four-_

"Oh slave!"

Franklin groaned as he walked towards Lexie, who was perched regally in her chair, a bowl of rocky road ice cream perched on her belly.

"Yes?"

"Ahem…"

"…yes my mistress?" He ground out.

"I need whip cream. The baby…he needs it."

"I thought you said it was a she." Souta asked as he rubbed her bare foot, Tyrone on the other.

"You thought wrong. Chop chop!" Lexie clapped her hands. "Stewart, how is my laundry coming?"

"Folding it now, my mistress." He moaned.

"Ok…tomorrow you three are in charge of them." Mayday said from the stairs. Hayden, Dhmitri and Missy nodded in agreement.

"Lass went power mad." Hayden muttered.

"I can't believe they are actually listening to her." Missy exclaimed.

"I can't believe Hector and Johnny are enjoying it!" Dhmitri added.

Hector held up a fashion magazine for Lexie to see. "I am thinking we go with this nice cut…flowing and elegant."

"That will go perfect with the French tips I'm doing for her!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Well done." Lexie said. She clapped her hands. "Foot slaves…I don't feel rubbing!"

&&&

_-Day Five-_

Arlen entered the living room, Norman in his arms, and observed Missy as she watched over Johnny and Hector. The four boys were working on some homework, occasional asking the former Obelisk Blue for her advice on something or another.

"It's a continuous spell." She answered, before turning to Arlen. "Hello Arlen…the boys came home early so I am helping them study for Crowler's exam." She grinned. "By the way, thanks for making me a Rare Hunter…I hear there are only 3 girls left from the Obelisk Blue Dorm that haven't been whited out by Alexis. I personally like thinking on my own." She pulled out a piece of paper from between her breasts. "Oh yes, Hayden left a message saying he's gone down to the docks to help Tyrone and Franklin unload this week's delivery."

"Seems like things are running a lot smoother." Arliss said as he came out of the kitchen, a huge meatball sub in hand. "Want one?"

"In a bit." Arlen said. "Who did all this?"

"Mayday. Got Hayden, Dhmitri and Missy to help her look after the new arrivals…she's coming up with a lesson plan we can use to make them better duelists. Want me to teach them strategy, Nessa to teach mind games, Cassandra to cover dueling tech, she's going to do deck building, will have Hayden, Missy and Dhmitri be tutors…apparently Lexie will be in charge of home ec…" Hector and Johnny gave each other high fives. "And she wants you…"

"You will be covering Defense Against the Dark and Light Arts, oh husband of mine." Mayday said, sweeping into the room. After giving Norman a good head scratch and saying hello to Missy and the boys, she turned to the brothers. "And how are you both today?"

"You seem chirper." Arliss said.

Mayday nodded, her old Samantha persona shining through. "I feel chirper. Its amazing how being right will make you feel so alive."

"Here we go." Arlen muttered.

"I mean, who would have thought that these boys could be of use? Oh, that's right, me! Not you two…me!"

Arliss and Arlen shared a look. 'She's your hunter.' Arlen thought.

'she's your wife.'

' yea yea…I get stuck pissing her off…' he thought back. "I wouldn't say you were right just yet, darling…" He began.

"Oh?" Mayday asked, playing with her shadow whip.

"Yes…" Arlen stated. "They can be taught…but they haven't proven their worth…"

"Mayday!" Souta shouted, Stewart at his heels. "You've got to hear this…"

"What?" All three Lockeharts asked.

"We overheard Alexis and Chazz talking…their 'master', some guy named Sartorious…he's the one that made them all evil and stuff…anyway, he is going to go after Tyranno Hassleberry pretty soon. He wants to make him another general or knight or whatever Chazz and Alexis are."

Mayday turned to the brothers. "Ahem?"

Arlen rolled his eyes. "You have time to feel vindicated later…we do we do, Arliss?"

The King of Hunters thought things over, weighing his options. "Can anyone tell me what a general does when another army wants something that is no value to them, but a value to the enemy?"

"They take it or destroy it." Stewart said.

Arliss grinned. "Him I like." He turned to Missy. "Get them upstairs and seal the room. Then find Hayden and Dhmitri and have them round up the rest of the hunters. Arlen, Mayday, get your hunting gear ready."

Arlen nodded. "We doin' what I think we are doin'?"

Arliss smirked. "Yes, brother. I want Tyranno Hassleberry in this room by sundown, and I want him alive! I have a surprise for Mr. Sartorious." Arliss cackled in glee, Mayday, Missy and Arlen joining in as they realized the plot.

Souta stared at his friends. 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'

&&&

Next Time on G/X Hunters- realizing that Tyranno is the next duelist in Sartorious' sights, Arliss decides to begin his master plan against the White Association. After capturing the duelist, Arliss will put him to the test, a duel to see if Hassleberry can take on the White Association. As the dino duelist summons his Dark Raptors to the field, Arliss gathers his ninjas for an assault that will be the real rumble in the jungle.

Meanwhile, Nessa begins her own plans, and draws the attention of the gods.

Walk in the Park Part Two


	67. Walk in the Part Part Two

"Come on Trusdale, hurry it up!"

Syrus groaned, lungs aching as he jogged up the beach. Tyranno Hassleberry was standing nearby, whistle around his neck, meaty arms crossed as he issued commands to his friend.

"Can't we…just take a break?" Syrus whined.

"Do you want to be a shrimp for the rest of your life, boy?" Hassleberry asked. "Son, if someone would have done this for you sooner, maybe you wouldn't be scared of everything!"

"I'm not scared!" Syrus protested. "I just don't like bugs…or monsters…or loud noises…or the dark…or pennies."

"Pennies? You are just a big ol' sack of pathetic, aren't you Trusdale?" He clapped his hands. "Get movin', Syrus…get them legs pumpin'!"

Syrus groaned. "Come on…we've been doing this for hours…"

"And we'll keep doing it if you don't hush up and get moving! Come on, soldier, 2 more laps!" Syrus let out another groan, but did as he was told. If he didn't, Tyranno would keep him up all night, telling him why Jurassic Park was a million times better then Star Wars and Lord of the Rings put together. "Move move move!"

After Syrus was out of sight, Tyranno moved to his sports bag, pulling out a bottle of water. 'Hot day like this, even for winter, and yea need a drink. Just like back home, nice brown Christmas and what have you…'

"Hello Tyranno."

The duelist whipped around to find two figures in black watching him, leaning against the wooden beach station just 10 yards away. The man grinned, twirling a sword, while the female played with a whip.

"Prof. Milo?" Hassleberry asked. "Or should I call you Arlen Lockehart?"

"You can call me Sally, for all I care." Arlen said, his normal mid western accent fading to his natural southern accent. "Me and the little lady here want to talk."

"If that is alright, of course." The Greek duelist asked politely.

"I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment…"

Arlen pouted. "Shoot. Now what will we do?"

"We could kidnap him and force him to talk to our King?" Mayday offered.

"Knew I married you for a reason." He approached Tyranno. "Alright, Alan Grant, you're comin' with us."

Tyranno grinned. "You think I'm like Alan Grant? Cool!"

Mayday glared at her husband. "Don't compliment him, you idiot!"

"How was I suppose to know it was a compliment?"

"He is a dino duelist!" Mayday shouted in frustration, mad their intimidation games had been ruined by Arlen's mouth. "That's like me calling you Starscream, knowing full well you are a fan of the Transformers."

"You're a fan of that stupid cartoon?" Tyranno gaped.

Arlen glared at him. "I say we just kill him." He cracked his knuckles.

"Arlen…"

"He insulted Screamer!"

"Time's up, enough talk, Tyranno Hassleberry!" Tyranno shouted, rushing Arlen. "AAAAAAAAA!"

Arlen and Mayday shared a look as Tyranno ran down the beach.

"AAAAA!"

Arlen looked down at his watch.

"AAA!"

Mayday blow her bangs from her eyes.

"A…"

Arlen caught the fist with his left hand, and before Hassleberry could react, he swung with his right, driving him across the beach. The Guardian leapt forward, landing next to the young duelist.

"Starscream like a mother &#…what! What!" He screamed in the unconscious man's face.

"Yes yes, you so bad…" Mayday muttered. "Come on, let's get him out of here."

&&&

Tyranno groaned as he came to, his jaw aching from the punch Arlen had delivered. 'That boy sure can hit.' He thought in agony.

He rose up, looking at his surroundings. No longer on the beach, Tyranno saw that he was now inside a dueling area. The floor was covered in holo projectors, the kind that amped up the Duel disk's images to make them more realistic. The walls were covered in metal plates that also helped the system, mainly by letting info from the satellites get to the disks easier.

What he didn't know was that Cassandra had installed TV cameras, and he was currently being watched by all those in the mansion.

&&&

"Remind me again why we can't be down there?" Arlen asked as he rearranged his transformer action figures.

Mayday's voice floated in from the bathroom. "First off, because you are likely to kill Tyranno for insulting your little dolls."

"Action figures!"

"Whatever. Second, because Arliss said we can't be down there, not with what he's planning."

Arlen rolled his eyes. "Yea yea yea…"

"And third…" Arlen's eyes went wide as Mayday shimmied into the room, wearing only bath bubbles and a smile. "…we still have our post-hunt ritual to complete."

The Guardian gulped, before tugging off his cowboy boots. "And lord knows I would hate to break tradition."

&&&

"This sucks." Souta pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why do we have to stay in here?"

"Because Arliss wants you to." Dhmitri said, glaring at the teens. "So don't even think about moving."

Lexie nodded, stroking her long-nose revolver. "I tend to get shoot-y when I am hot and cranky."

"Which is petty much always?" Missy asked.

"Yea, pretty…HEY!" Lexie shouted.

"Hit the deck!" Tyrone shouted, diving away from the crazy pregnant lady.

The Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students hid, while Dhmitri snatched the gun from his aunt's hands. "no…no."

"You are no fun." She muttered.

&&&

"Hello Mr. Hassleberry."

Tyranno turned to finally see Arliss, standing on the other side of the arena, duel disk strapped to his arm. The Rare Hunter grinned, holding his arms out as he walked forward.

"I hope you like my dueling field."

The dino duelist frowned. "Son, why have you taken me? Am I some sort of prison of war?"

"Somewhat. The White Society has their eyes on you, Mr. Hassleberry…and I am afraid I can not allow you to fall into their grasp."

"Why's that?"

"Jaden." Arliss said. "You mean something to him…and Jaden…"

"…yea?"

"Is mine to corrupt." Arliss snarled, eyes flashing. "I own his fate, and I am the one to decide when he finally joins the Rare Hunters. Till then, he is off limits. Which means if the White Society wants to turn you into their own personal assassin to use against him, then I have to prevent that." Arliss' duel disk activated. "But first…a test of your skill. It's time to duel, Mr. Hassleberry. You win, you go free. Lose…and I decide your fate."

Hassleberry nodded. "Alright, if the only way to escape is to engage in some wargames, I'm ready to try that out, private." He drew his hand. "First, its time to select the place we will be holding our war. I will send Killersaurus to the graveyard, which will allow me to bring a Jurassic World field spell from my deck to my hand, which I'll play on the field!"

The hardwood trembled under their feet, as the mansion faded from view, replaced by a great ancient valley. Monstrous trees rose from the dirt, moss and other greens swarming underfoot as the buzz of long dead insects filled their ears. Growls and far off roars echoed about them.

"Next, I will call up my Sabersaurus for active duty!" the forest trembled as the enraged red trike stormed forth, the steel weapons that grew from its body tearing the foliage into ribbons. It stopped next to Tyranno, pawing the ground. "And with Jurassic World on the field, my dino gains 300 attack points, increasing its attack to 2200!"

Arliss nodded, drawing his card. "I summon my Strike Ninja to the field." His body flashed as his KA was summoned to the field. "And I will then set one card on the field, ending my turn."

Tyranno held up his next card. "First, I will use Pot of Greed, to bring in more supplies for more dino army. Next, I'll now add to my ranks my Dark Galli card. Aten-tion!" With a screech, a tall, ostrich-like dinosaur rushed onto the field. Its skin was a dull yellow with green speckles all along it, mouth filled with sharp teeth and cunning yellow eyes. The monster bobbed its head, staying out of the way of the Sabersaurus. (Galli-1200/1000)

Arliss nodded, eyes glowing black. 'You ready Nessa?'

&&&

In their room, Nessa's body radiated with energy as she held out her hands, calling out to the shadow magic that dwelled beneath her. Arliss and her had thrown this spell together, and she was drawing all her attention of keeping it stable.

The real reason Arliss had not allowed the others into the arena was that he and Nessa didn't know what this spell would do. If it worked, it would power up Tyranno, putting him under their control and allow Arliss to use him like a puppet in the duel against the White Society. Of course, if Tyranno won, Arliss would use the puppet spell to convince Tyranno to join the hunters as a new member, and then take the battle the Association of Light.

Any mistake, and anyone in the arena could be affected. Luckily, Nessa being the caster, she could easily break the spell if it locked on Arliss, as well as draw Arliss free with her mental connection.

'I'm ready.' Nessa said.

'Begin the spell. It will take a while to activate, so I want it already going, alright lovely?'

'Got it.' Nessa said, raising her hands and beginning to chant.

&&&

"Now then, it is time for the first wave to take on your forces. Sabersaurus, head out!" The trike roared, stomping its feet and rushing Arliss' Strike Ninja. The black clothed assassin merely watched on as the beast raced at him, readying to the strike. At the last moment, it caught the Sabersaurus by the horn and halted its strike.

"Negate Attack." Arliss said, activating his trap. "that will end your battle phase."

Arliss drew his next card. "I'll set this here one card facedown on the field. Next, I'll have my Strike Ninja attack your Dark Galli, Assassin's Slash."

The Strike Ninja nodded, rushing forward, daggers flashing as he ripped into the Galli, the Dino letting out a pain-filled cry as it shattered. (Tyranno-3700)

Hassleberry merely grinned. "I should thank you for that. You see, when you destroy my Galli, it sends out a cry that brings other dinos forth, looking for a quick meal. Normally, this monster…" he pulled out his deck, selecting a card, "…would just go to my hand. But in the Jurassic World, if its defense is less then 1000, I can automatically summon it to the field! Come here, Dark Raptor!"

From the darkness of the jungle, a fleet footed dino rushed forward. 6 feet tall, with blue skin and black stripes running down its back, a massive claw on each foot, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, this was a deadly dino. (Raptor-1100/500)

"Next, I'll activate my Dark Raptor's effect." The Raptor raised its head, letting out a barking call. Yellow eyes peered from the forest all around. "When this monster is summoned, I can add Dark Raptors to my hand…unless Jurassic World is on the field. Then, I get add these Raptors to my growing army." With twin roars, two more Dark Raptors rushed onto the field, snapping at the Strike Ninja.

"I activate my Ninjitsu Art of Stealth." Arliss said with a smirk, his Strike Ninja's image becoming distorted. "With this card, your chances of actually hitting my Ninja are cut in half." He shrugged. "Lets see if your army can get to him."

&&&

Cassandra and Hayden each sat at a computer, fingers flying as they worked. On Cassandra's screen, blueprints for her security system, planned out perfectly so that she could know exactly how to set it up. She was going for a simple install with a complex warning system. It was designed that, if you know about it, one could easily deal with the system. Otherwise, it was almost impossible to escape.

Hayden, meanwhile, was hacking into the school's power grid, to see if he could find exactly where to hook into the power source. He knew his girl's machines would suck a ton of energy, and thus he needed to make sure beyond a doubt he could supply it and hide it.

"What going on in the duel?" Hayden asked.

Cassandra looked over at the TV. "Tyranno just summoned 3 Raptors, but da is using his Art of Stealth card to protect 'imself."

Hayden nodded. "Let me know if something interesting happens."

&&&

"Before we do that…I think it is only fair that I get some order in my ranks." Tyranno held up a card. "I activate the equip spell Alpha Female." The spell flashed, and suddenly one of the raptors increased in size, till it was 12 feet tall. It snarled at the other two raptors, who backed away in fright. "This card makes one of my raptors the pack leader, increasing its attack by 800 for every other dino like it on the field. Of course, the pack can't attack now, only the Alpha…but it still will be enough to take you out." Hassleberry said. "Sabersaurus, charge!"

The dino roared, rushing forward, bladed horns thrashing back and forth. At the last moment, the Strike Ninja leapt away, safe from danger.

"That's one…"

The mega-sized Dark Raptor roared, storming onto the field. The Strike Ninja leapt away, but it was too slow, and suddenly found itself in the Raptor's jaws. The beast snapped down, crushing Arliss' Ninja to bits. (Arliss-2800)

"And I believe that is two." Hassleberry said.

Arliss drew his next card, thinking over his options. Finally, after a few moments, he set two cards face down, and one monster in defense, ending his turn.

'My forces have him on the run…time to finish him off.' Hassleberry held his hand out. "Sabersaurus, attack his downface monster!" Roaring, the beast charged forward.

Arliss smirked.

"Gotcha." He said, flipping his trap. "First, you flip my monster face up: The Armed Ninja." The Blue Ninja raised his weapon, performing a series of hand signals that shattered the Alpha Female spell, reducing the Dark Raptor to its original form. "Next, I activate the trap Ninjitsu Art of Spirit. This card allows me to call upon the spirit of your destroyed cards, and send them as a blast directed right at you!"

Hassleberry watched in amazement as Arliss called up the Alpha Female Spell card, spinning it in his hands before firing it at him with a flick of his wrist. The card turned into a shuriken, cutting into the dino duelist's chest. (Tyranno-3200)

"I activate another trap: Ninjitsu Art of Duplication. This card allows my Armed Ninja to call forth all copies from my deck, graveyard and hand to the field." Arliss summoned a second Armed Ninja to the field in defense. "Now, my Ninjistu Art of Stealth Activates…" The Armed Ninja dodged the attack. "Well done. Now…will your raptors try?"

"Dark Raptors, attack!"

The Raptors swarmed the field, and sure enough, Arliss' ninjas dodged each of their attacks, forcing Hassleberry to end his turn.

&&&

Nessa grinned as she pushed the magic up, preparing for the final blast. 'We did it…we did it…'

&&&

_-Location unknown-_

"Hmmm…" The figure said, watching as Nessa and Arliss worked to finish their spell. "Interesting. You try and change another with your magic. The gods have allowed you hunters free reign for too long, if you move to interfere so with the mortals." The figure paused, pulling out a golden dagger. "But…perhaps with alteration…this spell will serve my purpose."

He began to chant, his eyes glowing silver, an 8 point star appearing on his forehead. After a moment, he slashed his weapon, and sent a wave of magic to strike Nessa's spell.

"Now…comes the hard part."

&&&

None of them saw it coming.

Nessa had been channeling the power, words away from sending the blast at Tyranno, when the entire spell seemed to flux, shivering. She had grunted, struggled to stop it, gain control, to simply end it…

…she failed.

The spell exploded.

Nessa screamed as the energy slammed into her, body trembling as fell to the ground. Her cries turned to a horrific roar as she bucked, dark energy blasting through her form. Her mouth wide, teeth now razor sharp, nails elongating, her skull visible lie in the old cartoons as the energy blasted through her system.

And still it continued on.

&&&

Cassandra sensed it only a moment before it struck. The mystic defenses that laid around her room (just like all the rooms) shattered to bits, letting Nessa's altered spell enter and rocket towards her and her lover.

"Cassie!" Hayden shouted, diving towards her. He reached out, fingers grazing her shoulder, before the magic hit them both, both crying out in pain. Hayden was lifted into the air, mouth twisted in a silent scream, while Cassandra was slammed into wall.

Hayden's eyes snapped open, color darkening until they were a shining black, just like Nessa and Arliss' when they performed a spell. Cassandra's hands shivered, trying to grasp the wall and push away.

And still it continued on.

&&&

"Oh shit." Lexie muttered as she felt the power surge towards them. She turned her back to the wall, Dhmitri and Missy wrapping their arms around her as the spell reached their room. Lexie clutched her stomach, crying out in fear for her baby as the power surge rushed them.

At the last moment, Lexie's stomach glowed. Whether it realized what it was doing, or a matter of survival instinct, the dark daughter of Jaden Yuki, lord of the Shadow Knights, used her power to send out a powerful force field, protecting all those in the room from harm.

And still it continued on.

&&&

Arlen ran his hands along Mayday's thigh, his wife's lips on his neck. They were too lost in passion to realize what was happening until it was too late. The Guardians both arched, eyes opening wide as the magic struck them together, mingling their power together. Mayday screamed, for it seemed as if her very soul was being twisted and reformed. She clung to her husband, nails digging into his back as the two dark beings became one.

In that moment, Mayday saw all that Arlen did: memories of a past life, of battles long forgotten, of power hidden for ages. She watched Arlen dressed in armor, riding on the back of a green dragon, heroically protecting kingdoms. She saw his fall, his joining with his dragon stead by the magic of the titan-gods Solaris and Anarkayis to become their horsemen of war, the celestial swordsman Neo.

Both watched as a final alliance of gods and mystics joined together to stand against the titan-gods, their generals, and their horsemen. Each fell, till only the Horsemen of Death and War remained with siblings. Mayday cried out as she watched as, in cruel irony, as the goddess of the winds, Aera, the mother of the harpies, was sent against Neo, striking him down.

And still it continued on.

&&&

"My draw." Arliss said, drawing his next card.

Arliss and Tyranno both went ramrod still as the magic hit them. For Tyranno, it felt as if his leg were on fire, his eyes going into lizard like slits, and for a moment, the image of a great brown t-rex appeared over his body, roaring in agony.

Arliss grabbed his head, thrashing about as he felt the Strike Ninja try to aid him. It felt like his soul was being cleaved in half, pulled apart…

Then, it was over.

Arliss panted as the magic dissipated, leaving him feeling…different. He felt weak, changed…yet more powerful and whole.

He glanced at Tyranno. "Let's continue." Glancing at his hand, ignoring the Dino duelist's protests, he noticed the new monster he'd drawn. He frowned, looking at the strange ninja. He remembered buying this newest warrior over the summer, figuring that it might help him in a battle. But he had never felt such a connection to the card like he did at the moment: A throbbing sensation, deep in his arm, running up his nervous and into his very brain.

'Its time.' The ghostly image of the Strike Ninja told him. 'I can not fight this battle alone.'

Arliss nodded to himself, as he felt the energies pool in the pit of his stomach. It was time to summon a new ninja…apparently, his newest spirit partner.

"I'll summon Goe Goe, The Gallant Ninja to the field."

The card flashed, and Arliss trembled as the ninja pulled himself free from the Rare Hunter's body. His face was free of masks, hair spiked up. He wore a red uniform with gold trim, and flashed a cocky grin as he spun his robber's staff.

"Goe Goe, attack one of the Dark Raptors with your Baton of Ill Gains. Show them how the ninjas battle!"

The warrior nodded, leaping in the air. The Raptors snarled at him, but the ninja reached into his pocket and threw several gold coins, blinding them long enough to allow him the chance to bash a Raptor's brains in. He wasn't finished though, rushing to collect his coins before they struck the ground…then tapping Tyranno's hand, causing him to drop two of his cards.

"You dirty cheat!" Hassleberry shouted. "Do you have no honor on the battle field? You have to resort to guerrilla warfare?"

Arliss shrugged. "What part of, "I'm the King of the evil Rare Hunters" do you not understand, boy?" He nodded to Goe Goe. "Nicely done with your effect." Looking back at Hassleberry, he gave him a smirk. "And thanks to my Ninjitsu Art of Spirit…" He held out his hand, summoning the three cards sent to the graveyard and flinging them at the Ra Yellow Duelist. Tyranno cried out as he was hit, his LP falling even faster. (Tyranno-1600)

"But I ain't done!" Arliss shouted. "As I enter my main phase two, I will now merge with my Ninja Thief and become the Ninja Hunter!" Arliss threw his head back, eyes glowing as he and his new Ka joined together. Energy swirled around him, and in an instant, Arliss was in his merged form. Only this time, because he had chosen Goe Goe, his appearance was different. This time, Arliss was dressed in a red duster, black shirt and jeans with gold trim underneath. His hair was spiked up, and in his hands he wielded the robber's staff, his Shadow Star on the top.

"I will now activate my special effect, removing the Ninja Hunter from the game for this turn." Holding up his staff, he fired the shadow star, and watched as the Ninja Hunter pulled away from his form, ascending into the sky. "Your move."

Tyranno glared at, drawing his next card. "You may have me down, but I'm not out yet! Even if I can't win, I won't surrender, even for a second! Dark Raptors, attack the Armed Ninjas!"

The dinos roared, rushing forward, jaws snapping as they tried to snatch onto the elusive prey. The Ninjas tried to dodge, but failed, and soon were shattered to bits. The Sabersaurus rushed forward, gorging Arliss with his bladed horns and sending him back. (Arliss-600)

Arliss bowed his head at Hassleberry. "You and I are different duelists, Hassleberry. But you have earned my respect…and for that I will grant you a defeat worthy of a soldier like yourself." He glowed, and in a flash, was back as the Ninja Hunter. Aiming his staff at the dino duelist, he charged it up with dark energy. "Well done."

He fired, and Tyranno cried out as he was hit, the blast knocking him out cold.

Arliss raised his eyes skyward, his mind racing. 'Nessa, Mayday, Arlen, Cassandra, Lexie…get everyone together. I knocked Tyranno out…and I want to know what the hell just happened!"

&&&

Next Time on GX Hunters: The hand of another has changed everything. The hunters have all been affected, and now must deal with the aftermath. Arliss encounters a feral Nessa and must use his new ninja's powers to bring her down. Arlen struggles to deal with his past, while Mayday deals with her guilt. A new spirit seeks out Cassandra, while Hayden's life changes forever.

They don't have long to deal, though. For the Society of Light is on the move, and soon, the Hunters will leave the mansion to take the fight to Domino.

Episode 68: Fallout


	68. Fallout

He had known something was wrong the moment he finished he call to the Hunters. Emotions, ranging from fear to excitement, to bewilderment and guilt, to anger and joy poured over him and left the King of the Hunters dizzy.

Making sure Tyranno would stay put for a few hours, Arliss managed to get himself upstairs. Stumbling into his room, he finally allowed his body the chance to deal with the aftermath of the spell. He had forced himself to hold on during the duel, but all he wanted now was the rest.

Arliss found himself dealing with a worse sickness when he entered his room. Unprepared, he was nearly crushed by the weight of the darkness that swirled about the room. Struggling to fight through it, Arliss threw up his mental shields, slamming the door close and panting.

"Nessa!?" He shouted, noticing the room had seemingly tripled in size. "Nessa!"

His eyes flickered as he looked around the darkness, trying to find his fiancé. He could sense her, but not well, and he had no clue what the effects of the spell would have on here.

"Strike Ninja." He whispered, grunting as he fused with his Ka to form the Ninja Hunter. He adjusted his night vision goggles, hoping they would aid him. He could now see that the bedroom was still growing, darkness twisting everything. He took several more steps, reaching out with his senses.

Snarl.

Arliss turned just in time to catch a gut full of magic, sending him crashing into what he could only guess was once his nightstand. Emerging from the shadows, Nessa appeared, though not his Nessa. This one was a shadow of herself, skin and hair black, nude, all features smoothed away so that she appeared to be made of solid black marble. Her eyes shown yellow as she bared her teeth, sharpened and fanglike.

"Shit." Arliss muttered. 'It's her dark side, the evil part of her soul that I infused with darkness. That damn spell must have separated Nessa into her dark feral half and her weak human side…'

He leapt out of the way as the beast fired another shot at him.

"Ok, you've had your fun." He said sternly. "But now it is time for you to go back inside my fiancé!"

Shadow Nessa raised her hand, wiggling her claws as she circled him.

"Ok…not in the mood to go back." Arliss pulled out his Shadow Star, enlarging it to its final form. The weapon glowed as Arliss faded from sight, using the Strike Ninja's magic to help him go invisible. "More fun anyway."

&&&

Arlen had left her without saying a word.

Mayday had just let him go.

The visions she had seen, of a life lived ages ago, played through her head. Scenes of Arlen as Neo the Magic Swordsman, that made many questions she had never stopped to ponder now make sense.

Arlen had never truly had a Ka. While the others could make their Kas appear at will, for Arlen it was like ripping a piece of his soul out. He had taken the longest to learn how to summon a Ka forth, and hold it. Which was strange, considering he was the first to learn how to merge with his Ka. He did it naturally, without thought, and could hold it for unlimited amounts of time.

However, after Arliss had merged with his Ka, they had become troubled. Yes, at first Arliss had taken on the armor of the Strike Ninja. But he had said that he felt weak, like unsettled and empty. Focusing, he had learned how to shift the armor and uniform, transform it into a perfect blend of himself and the Strike Ninja. Nessa too had commented on this when she finally took the form of the Shadow Queen.

Arlen didn't merge like this. He instead took the armor of Neo, but replied that he merely felt more free. He didn't feel complete, nor did he feel empty. He felt the same.

Then, when he had gone out to do battle with the wraith, he had summoned what they had first believed to be his second KA, the Different Dimension Dragon aka Grani, with ease.

It all made sense now. Arlen Lockehart…her husband…was once Neo the Magic Swordsman, whose steed was the dragon Grani. When Neo died, his soul was reborn billions of years later as Arlen Lockehart, his Ka Grani and his Ba Neo.

All of this Mayday pondered as she sat on the bed, head held in her hands. It was much easier to think about her husband's Ka and Ba. Much easier to focus on silly things like that then the true terrors she had seen.

Like that fact that she too had lived another life. As a goddess of the winds named Aera. Something that, any other time, would have made her a bit proud. She had once been a goddess…and she might have to wonder if, by merging her Ka and Ba together fully, she might return to that form.

Instead, she focused on another aspect of her past life: That as Aera, she had faced Neo in battle, and slew him.

She had killed her own husband.

And while many may not have seen the trouble in this, Mayday's spirit had been shaken to the core. The guilt that she had ended Arlen's life once already was crushing enough. But add to that her new fear…

'what if we are doomed to repeat our past? What if we were brought together, only for me to kill him once again…oh god…what will I do?'

&&&

'Shitshitshitshitshit!' Arliss thought as he leapt about the shadow realm version of his bedroom, Shadow Nessa snarling as she dove at him, claws glowing with crimson energy. Of course it would turn out that the Strike Ninja would be powerless against Nessa, since his power was darkness…something Nessa's darkside was made of. Which meant he couldn't go invisible, and thus Nessa was able to take away his advantage.

He vaulted over the bed, the twisted version of his girl, roaring and tearing into a pillow. Arliss had managed to find Nessa's body a while back, in the beginning of the fight. She was trembling in a corner, just as wild but now made of fear rather then anger. He had told her to remain safe, before diving back into battle, trying to entrap his fiancé's darkside.

That was easier said then done.

First, while he was trying to avoid hurting Shadow Nessa, she had not qualms about hurting him, and had nearly ripped his arm out of its socket halfway through the battle. Second, it seemed that Shadow Nessa had someone recognized him, and was trying to decide what to do with him. At some points, she was try and get her claws in him, drag him down and, if her pawing at his crotch was any indication, try to mate with him.

Other times, she would summon spell orbs that, Arliss realized quickly, were meant to separate his own darkside from his body. If it weren't from the protection spells he was constantly weaving, he would have been already taken out. As it was, he had been able to keep himself together, but not get Nessa pulled into one.

Leaping towards the wall, he put on a burst of speed, hurrying to avoid several blasts from the Shadow. 'Back to makin' me like her, I see.' Arliss thought ruefully. He put on a faster burst of speed, but Nessa's shadow was on him like a hawk, claws tearing at his coat, teeth bared as she snarled.

He sprung into the air, throwing his Shadow Star into the ceiling and climbing up. Shadow Nessa snapped at his heels, firing magic blasts that had him swinging wildly about.

It was time for a new plan.

&&&

Cassandra had blacked out when the blast had hit her, and she had remained so even after it ended. Trapped in darkness, she had felt like she was swimming, weightless and free as a bird.

Pushing her way forward, she was driven by some sort of call that moved her to seek its source. She could feel…something.

Something powerful.

The air around her filled with cackles.

"Who dares enter my realm?" A mechanically pitched voice demanded. "Something to feed me…to give me form?"

Cassandra's eyes glowed black. "I ain't no bloody snack, ya daft wanker."

"Hahaha!" The voice laughed, red eyes peering out of the darkness. "You have a spark to you…you do no fear me like most."

"I'm a Rare 'unter. I have seen things that would make ya piss your pants. Like Bastion Misawa in a Speedo."

The voice chuckled again, the metallic sound causing it to come out sharper and harsher then it might normally. "Spirit…yes…you have spirit. But, do you have the power to deal with me?"

Cassandra closed her eyes, remembering her mother and father's lessons. The shadow realm responded, swirling around her form like a puppy yipping for a treat.

The voice was impressed. "Yes…good…perhaps you are the one I have sought. The one to provide me with power to enter the mortal world." The darkness pulled away, revealing a bald man in green, a facemask covering his head.

"Jinzo." Cassandra said. "'eard some of the boys talkin' bout you. Said you wanted to feast on the world. Not my cuppa, if I can say so. Rather like the world…they have pound cake, the Daily Show, and 'ayden. No room for you and your belief in, as my da would say, "happy meals with legs"."

Jinzo laughed at her comment. "Mmm…so you hold, strength yet lack vision…Unfortunate. You and I would have made a great team."

"I 'ave a better team, ya wanker." She snarled, summoning her Ka, Jinzo #7.

"Ah yes…the boy." Jinzo said with a laugh, pointing behind Cassandra. She turned to see Hayden, looking around in confusion.

"Cassie?" He asked, looking about in confusion.

"'ayden…" She whispered.

Jinzo circled the confused boy. "If you will not aid me…perhaps he will." The cyborg rushed at Hayden, hands out and magic flaring.

"NO!" Cassandra screamed, Jinzo #7 flying at its better version, the dark Jinzo batting it away with ease. "'ayden!" Cassandra screamed in a panic. "Run!"

Hayden turned his head to look at her. "Why would I do that?" He asked, voice monotone. Cassandra cried out for him to move, to do something, but her boyfriend just floated there, not a care in the world. His eyes were closed, and he rocked back and forth silently.

"You will serve me well, let me return to the mortal realm and feast on the souls of those that imprisoned me in this world!"

"I…don't' think so, lad." Hayden said, eyes snapping and now pitch black, just as Cassandra and her parents' eyes got when they used magic. "Skilled Dark Magician!" He called out. His body shook as the mage appeared beside him, using his staff to block Jinzo and strike him back. "Dark Magic Assault!" He called out, the skilled mage firing on Jinzo.

"'ayden?" Cassandra whispered.

Hayden turned to her and smirked. "Hello there lassie…" He licked his lips. "You know, I never understood why you let Arliss and Nessa transform you. Didn't get the thrill of darkness." He nodded to his Ka, which attacked Jinzo again. "But now…I get why you like it…now that I got a taste."

"A taste?" Cassandra whispered, frightened…and aroused…at the same time.

Hayden held out his hands, his rocker dueling outfit appeared over his normal clothing. "The spell…don't know how…but now…" He wiggled his fingers. "I've been upgraded…Hayden Version 2.0, with shadow realm magic…and killer abs." He laughed as he ripped his shirt open, showing off his toned 6 pack.

"oooo…" Cassandra whispered.

"Yea…and I realizes something, Cassie…" He turned to Jinzo as he called on his Ka to attack again. As the Skilled Dark Magician did so, Hayden grinned like a cat with the canary. "I like being evil…it makes me happy."

Cassandra returned his grin, floating towards him and wrapping her arms around her lover. Jinzo stammered as the two stared at him, eyes dark as coal.

"Me too baby, me too…" She laughed. "Let's kill him."

&&&

Johnny groaned. "That…hurt like hell."

Lexie just stared at her stomach.

"Someone mind telling me what happened?" Souta muttered, pulling himself from where he had went flying.

Stewart licked his lips. "Knowing the Rare Hunters…same old, same old."

"no." Lexie whispered. "This…this was different. Something sent that magic blast…."

"How did we all survive, chica?" Hector asked Alexis' doppelganger.

Lexie ran her hand along her enlarged stomach. "My baby." She said softly. "My baby saved us." At the looks she got, she smiled. "The child of one of 2 of the strongest shadow knights to ever live. And now…with uncles like Arliss and Arlen…my baby protected us."

Franklin frowned. "What does it mean…that a baby could do all that, and it hasn't even been born?"

Lexie grinned. "It means we have the makes of a new lord of the Rare Hunters."

&&&

Shadow Nessa grinned as she crept towards Arliss. She could see him, his back to her, just begging for her claws to rip his weak, fleshy hid apart and release his dark soul.

Who was she to disappoint?

Snarling, she leapt at him, mind already playing out all the fun torture she would do to him once she ripped him free and brought him out in full. She dug into his back, legs wrapping around his waist, and grabbed his head…

…only to find the Strike Ninja looking back at her.

"Hello my dear." Arliss whispered, his red coat flapping behind him as he bashed her across the back of the head with his bandit staff. "Now then…" he muttered as she fell, out cold, "lets get you back together."

&&&

"'ow do ya feel, luv?" Cassandra asked, watching as Jinzo's body shifted

"Quite well, mistress." A tiny voice, which did not fit the large android's image. "Thank you."

Cassandra grinned. "No problem #7."

"You will pay for this!" Jinzo's voice called out from within Jinzo #7's shell. "I will make you pay…"

"Lad, shut it." Hayden said, firing off a dark magic attack that knocked the spirit back. "God, I am going to love doing that!"

Cassandra floated to him, running a finger along his chest. "Lets get back to the real world, and I will show you what your body can really do."

Hayden wiggled his eyebrows. "mmm…" He lifted Cassie over his shoulder and began to sing as he disappeared, leaving Jinzo trapped once more. "I love killin', I love bein' evil!"

&&&

Nessa groaned, pressing her palm to her forehead. It felt like her brain was trying to eat its way out of her skull. Arliss was rubbing her back, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I am so…"

"Save it." Arliss said. "Save it for when you really are to blame."

"I just don't know what happened with the spell…"

"It doesn't matter." Arliss replied, kissing her neck. "All that matters is making sure everyone else is ok…and see if that spell made any other changes."

"Yea…what is up with you and Goe Goe?"

Arliss shook his head as he rested his chin upon her shoulder. "no clue, darlin'. That spell…it gave me the strength I needed to summon a second Ka…and not just a new one, but one I can use with the Strike Ninja…Goe Goe is at Strike Ninja's level." He stroked her cheek. "You feel any different?"

Nessa nodded. "I feel…darker?" She frowned. "My connected to my shadow magic. Wild…powerful." She grinned. "Feral?"

"I'd say so." Arliss replied, nipping her ear. "Also think the others were affected…I have sadness from Mayday, but also longevity…Arlen I can't read, but there is wisdom there. Cassandra's Ka suddenly feels stronger…Lexie is the same but protected. And don't get me started on why I can suddenly feel Hayden!"

Nessa shook her head. "poor baby." She kissed him. "Want Mama to make it better?"

"I'd prefer having sex with my girlfriend, but what ever."

Nessa's squealed and pounced.

&&&

Marco frowned as he tossed the papers Brutus had brought him. "So, Sartorious comes to collect his puppet …" he shook his head.

Brutus merely watched on, never saying a word.

"I swear to the gods, I wish nothing more then to kill that fool, but the gods have commanded me to aid him, for now. I'm forced to duel in his name, for a cause I object to…I pray this leads to an end I can be proud of."

According to the plans, Sartorious would be running a multiple assault. First, a new duelist would send several of her soldiers after Jaden Yuki and his Syrus. Apparently, Sartorious had already assumed he would be brining Tyranno Hassleberry over to his side, as he had plans for him to deal with someone named Mayday Lockehart, while he was suppose to find Arliss Lockehart and do battle with him. Vera would take Cassandra, Antonio deal with Nessa. The other White Members would take on rest of the hunters.

Shaking his head, Marco looked skyward. "I pray there is a reason to all this father, for I have yet to see it."

&&&

Eventually, the Rare Hunters finally managed to make it down the stairs, ready to begin their meeting to discuss what had happened to them. Dhmitri, Missy, and Lexie had been first, stopping by the kitchen so the mom-to-be could grab a snack…or a small dinner, depending on your definition.

Cassandra and Hayden were next, startling the hunters with their laughter…and glowing black eyes. Hayden enjoyed showing off his new shadow realm magic…and his abs. Which almost led to him and Cassie going back upstairs.

Arliss and Nessa had been next, both hurrying to get their shirts on. Arliss had griped that all of them had taken so long answering his summons. Of course, when questioned about why he had taken so long himself, Arliss had played it all off, telling them it was no big deal.

The last to arrive was Mayday. She solemnly explained that Arlen had run off, but refused to get into it.

"It is up to Arlen…when he gets back…to tell you all." She said softly, opening the door to the study.

The group froze as they stepped inside.

There, seated in a large red smoking chair, was Arlen, dressed in the armor of Neo. His hung loose and longer then ever, his sword glowing in his hands. Beside him, taking up a fourth of the room, sat the ghostly form of Grani.

"It's time we caught up." Arlen said.

&&&

Next Time of GX: Hunters- This season, questions have arisen. How did Anarchy and Viola go from the goddess of the sun and the god of the moon to the gods of chaos? Who were the four horsemen? What happened during the Great War? How did the gods defeat the Titans? Why were Anarchy and Sola imprisoned in that box? Why did Sartorious believe a light demon was within said box? What happened when Aera fought Neo?

Travel back to the beginning, to watch the rise of the Titans, the fall of a knight, the birth of the horsemen, and the fall of armies of chaos.

Episode 68: In the Beginning


	69. In the begining

Before Recorded Time 

The Shadow Ghoul chuckled as he dug into the bushel of apples, chopping at them, gorging himself. All round him, fear rolled down the streets and filled the air. It was like wonderful dining music, and the demon couldn't help but hum a little tune as he shoveled food into his maw.

"I am assuming you paid for those."

The Shadow Ghoul linked, pausing mid-bite, before bursting into laughter. Bits of apple flew from his mouth as he chortled, eyes flashing red in amusement.

"Oh, yes, of course sir." The demon assumed that this was some foolish young knight, seeking to bring peace to the area. A greenhorn, a weakling that would piss himself when faced with the Shadow Ghoul's roar. "Would you like to…" He paused as he felt the taletell signs of magic use shimmer in the air behind him.

He then watched as his arm was cleaved from his shoulder.

The Shadow Ghoul turned slowly, taking in the knight. This one was indeed young, just as he had expected. In his mid twenties, he had piercing eyes and long blonde hair that was pushed away by a summoner's charm headband. He was dressed in silver and blue armor, with red gems lining the metal and cloth. He spun his sword, the blade glowing as he summoned a fireball in his other hand.

It wasn't a knight at all.

It was a Paladin. The most famous of the new paladins, the hero of light.

Neo.

The paladin grinned, swinging his blade and driving it into the Ghoul's chest. He paused, just for a moment, then pulled upwards, splitting the creature's head in half. As the body fell, Neo caught an apple that the ghoul had stolen and took a bite of it.

"Pathetic."

&&&

"You push your luck, Neo."

The Paladin merely shrugged his shoulders, sharpening his blade. It wasn't done so that it could remain sharp, as the magics he spun around the blade kept it in perfect condition. No, it was merely something to relax his mind after battle…if you could call the killing of the ghoul a battle.

"How so, Freed?"

The man known as the Matchless General shook his head. "The way you handle yourself, your arrogance, it disturbs many of the knights." The older ma sighed, rubbing his meaty palm over his forehead. "You are reckless, Neo. You rely upon those silly spells too much, and it weakens your natural abilities. You storm in headfirst, without thought or battle plan, endanger all those around you, and that is barely scratching the surface." He paused. "Tell me…did you, or did you not talk back to the Shadow Ghoul when you should have been engaging it?"

"That's part of my strategy." Neo rationalized. "Throws them off."

"And cutting off an arm instead of merely beheading it?"

Neo frowned. "Why does this even matter? I killed the demon, didn't I? Why should it matter how?"

Freed sighed. "You tempt fate, Neo."

Lifting himself from his sleeping mat, Neo glared at the older general. "Fate does not scare me. I am meant for great things, Freed. My name will be known through the lands, and there will never be another knight like me." He turned his back to his commander and teacher. "But this isn't why you came here…what news have you heard from the Heavens?"

"The gods have bade you to journey north, and find the cave of Grani, the wind dragon. For too long, his wings have sent storms against the villages that dwell beneath his mountains, and the goddess Aera demands his skin."

Neo grinned, pulling on his cape. "I will leave at once." He rubbed his hands together. "A dragon! This will be fun."

&&&

One Month Later 

It wasn't suppose to end this way.

He was meant to die an old man, surrounded by strapping sons and beautiful daughters. He was meant to die long after those not yet born this day had taken their last breath. Older then all others, more powerful, he was suppose to be mourned by all, a fallen king lost to time.

He was not meant to die here, in the corner of a cave, beaten, bloodied and facing an unhurt dragon.

He had arrived at the foot of the mountain to find the villages in ruin, all of their citizens gone. He had boldly strode through the destruction, a layer of protection magic swirling about his armor, as he made his way towards the trail. He had assumed that this battle would be easy enough. That he could defeat the dragon, claim it's hide for the gods, and perhaps even grab a few of its claws and teeth to be made into powerful weapons and spells.

He'd been a fool.

The dragon had blown his spells away with a flick of its wings. His carefully planned attacks were broken before he could begin them. His sword would slice through the beast's body, only for the blood to ooze back into his form and the skin to seal shut. The great green dragon merely laughed, biting at his arms and legs, tossing him about, breaking bones and spirit.

Neo had been unclassed. He could not defeat the dragon, no matter how hard he tried. It was too strong, too filled with light, to fall to his spells or swordplay. The beast had driven him back, and Neo grew more desperate. For only in the end did he understand: He had tempted fate…and now he would die.

"Do you fear death?"

Neo blinked.

The world seemed to freeze, the dragon's jaws opened wide to deliver a finishing blow. It was frozen in the air, silent as the air around them, and Neo watched on, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"Do you fear that dark abyss?" The voice called out again. "Where your soul is ripped from your body and left bare?" Light and darkness began to swirl about him, and the sky went from day to night rapidly, until the sun and moon hung side by side. "Your mind wiped clean, and all the deeds of you life are forever lost to the nothingness. Is that what you fear?"

The world around him pitched and swayed, and the knight struggled to hold onto his sanity. Nothing made sense, and as he watched the cave tear apart, he found himself on a small patch of land, hanging in the sky. The moon in front, the sun behind, both in harmony with each other.

"You have been betrayed, Neo. Something I know all to well about."

"Who…who are you?"

The swirl of energy spun tighter, then tighter once more, until it took form. Towering over him, it took the form of a man…no, a titan god. Massive, Neo barely came reaching the man's ankle. The god's hair was white, eyes black of stone, and great tendrils moved along his back, made seemingly of diamonds. At his side hung a great sword, diamond tipped and black metal. The titan god looked down at him, smiling slightly.

"I am called by some Anarkyis."

Neo frozen at that. "The god of the moon?" He had trouble believing that. He had heard legends of Anarkyis, the divine master of the night. He was said to be a pale god, lithe and lean, quiet face drawn up in a hidden sadness and appearing to always be alone. He rarely talked, the legends said, and darkness was his cloak. And while this man did have pale hair and a touch of darkness, there was also light in him. That, and he was no longer thin, but muscle bound, much like Freed was.

"For a long time. But now, no longer." Anarkyis said smoothly. "What do you know of Solaris?"

Neo responded automatically. "The goddess of the sun, your twin sister, Lord Anarkyis. Said to be radiant but danger, warm yet fiery. She can bring new life, or burn it away with just as much ease."

Anarkyis chuckled. "Which she remains. Solaris is light, I am the darkness. Kept apart, we have spent many years seeking to free ourselves from our prisons: The moon and the sun. Finally, we discovered how: A merging of ourselves, to make us no longer of mere light or mere darkness." His eyes flashed "We were reborn Anarchy and Sola, the god and goddess of chaos."

That shocked the knight. "The…gods of chaos?"

Anarchy nodded. "Yes." His form shrank, tendrils retreating into his back, until he stood at Neo's height. "There is much you do not know, young knight. A war is brewing that will decide the fate of all worlds.

"There have been 3 factors within the heavens: The old ones, made of only my sisters Gaia and Sola, and myself. Then there are the beings called the old gods, and who some call the titans. They are the sons and daughters of Gaia and the fallen old one, Sky. And finally, there are the gods, children of the titans. The titans rule the world, and have allowed their children to aid them. But the gods wish for more power. It was they, the first of their kind, that separated Solaris and I. It was they that forced the titans back. But they did not make prisons that would hold us.

"A war is brewing. Soon, the old ones will choose sides, and the gods and the titans will wage war. The Earth will quake, the seas will boil, and the winds will shatter. And at long last, I will take my revenge for the betrayal of the gods."

Neo looked upon the old one, as he called himself, in utter confusion. "Why…why are you telling me this?"

Anarchy frowned. "For you are like me." He waved his hand, the swirls of black and white pooling. "You just don't realize it."

Neo watched as the mirror the god had formed shimmered, before revealing a scene. He watched himself battle with the Shadow Ghoul, killing it. As he did so, the image moved to inside the temple, where Freed knelt before the statue of Aera.

"Is that enough prove, Lady Aera?" 

_The statue creaked and groaned, then seemed to come alive, head tilted down to stare at Freed. Her lips turned to a frown, and she shook her head sadly. "The ghoul I had Anubus send has proven your point, General Freed. The paladin, Neo, has grown too strong."_

"_His skill is beyond what it should be. And his magic…curse his father for being with that witch!"_

_Aera nodded. "The witch of the black forest, again her wickedness has touched the line of man. That she could corrupt Buster Blader, the dragon slayer…and bring about this child…"_

"_He must be dealt with, goddess. Neo can not live a day longer."_

"_The gods agree with you, General Freed. I will send my servant, Grani the dragon, to the villages near the Ash Mountains. Send Neo there, and my dragon will kill him for sure."_

The image faded, and Neo shivered in disgust. "Freed…the gods…they hate me for my mother?"

Anarchy had long since sat down on the frozen head of Grani, boots kicked off and legs crossed. The god shrugged, hand flipping about in the air. "Such is the way of the gods. Grow too strong, and they kill you."

Neo ground his teeth together. "Let me kill that dragon, then I will deal with Freed."

"It will do nothing. The gods will smite you before you can step foot outside the cave." Anarchy turned his eyes to the knight. "But…what if I offered you a chance to escape your fate?"

"How so?"

"Now, you are limited to your body, your mortal form. But let me aid you, and I can make you stronger then any being…any god." Anarchy's boot flew onto his feet as he rose from the drag, hovering in the air. "You could do great things, Neo…terrible things, but great, none-the-less."

"I don't…understand…"

"Join with me…aid the titans, and we will wipe out the petty gods. You will be no mere man, but a rider in my army…my horsemen, my champion, the lord of war." He waved his hand at Grani. "And I will make this beast, the creature sent to kill you, your steed."

Neo looked on, fist opening and closing. His thoughts turned dark as he envisioned himself riding on the dragon's back, laying siege on those that kept him from his greatness…

"Do it." He said harshly.

"Splendid." Anarchy said, his hand darting out and punching through Neo's chest. The knight screamed as a hole formed, a bit of his soul burned away. "But, a test…claim the dragon, use it to complete yourself, and my horsemen you will be. Fail, and you will visit the darkness that is death."

Neo stumbled as the world returned to normal. Grani roared, confused as to why the knight suddenly had a hole in his chest. Not questioning this new situation, he lunged, ready to devour him.

'Now!' Anarchy's voice called out.

Neo's hand plunged forward, and to his shock, drove straight into the dragon's chest, just as Anarchy had done to him. The great beast blinked, confused, before howling in terror as his form was drawn into the knight. Neo cried out as the dragon's flesh and blood was forced into his body, but the scream turned to laughter as he felt himself ascend. The wound healed instantly, and his bones cracked as he grew taller. The cave crumbled around him as he rose, muscle added to his frame as his body filed with light and darkness. His armor broke apart, leaving him nude, but scales from Grani formed new living armor. He chuckled madly as the dragon's wings burst form his back, as did his tail, and from his head the scaly horns of Grani brushed through his hair. His hand shot out, a great sword forged from the dragon's spine appearing, and he bared his fangs in a mad grin as his transformation reached completion.

Towering over the broken remains of the mountain, his booming laughter filled the air as Anarchy appeared in his natural form, the two standing shoulder to shoulder as they observed the land.

"We will find others like you, my horsemen. And we will make them like you. 4 horsemen to ravage this world. The souls of these fools will become are slaves, and we will use them to journey to join the titans in the other worlds…we live this dimension, and journey to our proper place! The age of Anarchy has come!"

&&&

One by one, the free cities of the world many knew as the Duel Monster Realm fell to the power of Anarchy. With his sister, Sola, he toppled governments, dethroned kings, and shattered parliaments. Once the city states were brought under his thumb, Anarchy recruited all that would join him unto his army. He gave them strength, power beyond imagination. The young were brought to adulthood with a snap of his fingers, the old back to their prime. All that was required was a pledge of eternal loyalty to their new gods.

Those who did not fell to the sword of the Horsemen of War.

&&&

"aaarrrrgggg." Freed groaned, struggling against his bonds. Hanging only by his wrists, the general blinked unfocused eyes. Blood dripped from the many wounds that lined his naked body, staining his grand dining hall.

Anarchy was seated at the head of the table, Sola resting on the arm rest, as they watched Neo work. Behind them, two of their newly added horsemen stood at attention. The first was Aetos, once the guardian of the heavens in this world. Sola had seduced him, offered him freedom from his tireless duty of guarding the stronghold of the gods. He was now Deathscythe, the masked horsemen of death. The second was Parshath, the centaur healer that was now their horsemen of disease, spreading plagues onto those that resisted the new order.

The final horsemen was Dumas, the dark witch of pestilence…former wife of Freed.

Who was currently being plowed by Neo.

Freed shuddered as his transformed wife cried out in bliss, his former soldier always looking over with red eyes to make sure Freed was taking in his every move.

"He's sadistic." Sola commented as Neo finished with Dumas, shoving her to the group and gathering his armor. She didn't react, instant she merely grinned at Freed, who groaned again as she slid herself into her armor. "I like him."

"He will be our second in command, dear sister." Anarchy said with a grin as Neo moved towards Freed, holding out his hand. "With him at our side, we will rule not only this world, but all others." He wrapped an arm around his dear sister's waist. Her was the only being he had cared about since he had been born, the one the gods of this world had tried to steal from him. He had promised his twin that he would avenge them, then bring all the worlds unto their domination. "Imagine it, Sola…we will use the titans to take over the next world. Then, my generals, my spies within their ranks, will help us turn against them, killing them and leaving us sole victors. We will move to the next world, over and over…until none are left to ever separate us."

Freed screamed as Neo blasted him, transforming the general into a tablet of stone. With this, Anarchy would be able to summon Freed, and the millions of souls like him, into the other world and force them to wage his war.

"Burn all that remains." Sola commanded Dumas and Parshath. "Kill any that are weak and resist us, then turn the strong." She stated, Deathscythe bowing while Neo marched to his masters' side. "We move out at down."

&&&

It was this way that, 10 years after being sent to kill Grani, Neo the Celestial Swordsman found himself in a new world, their world locked away until they needed it. Standing before them were the few that Anarchy had entrusted with he knowledge of what he was about to do.

Here were the divine beasts, and the dark brothers of the Egyptian Gods Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. Then there was the terrible god of darkness Zorc Necrophades, who held the knowledge of how to create weapons that could kill a god. Anarchy had freed him from his first master, the god of time Destiny, wielder of the Millennium Dagger. And the god of light, the god of the tarot, as well as the dark dimensional hopping being known simply as the Supreme King.

Infront of them were his most trusted spies and advisors, his 4 generals, all 4 he and Sola had brought into the world, their children. First Robin Longfellow, also known as Puck, the shadowy trickster. And Loki, the malicious liar. Beside him was Sweet, the demon of song and dance brought forth from Hell who always brought a smile to his masters' faces. And finally Coyote, the beast with a mind as sharp as steel.

Behind him stood his horsemen, each waiting for the moment to bring destruction down upon these new gods. Only Neo held them in place, the horsemen waiting for Anarchy to speak.

"Soon we enter battle, my brothers. Together we will defeat the gods, and then, with the aid of my generals, we will destroy the Titans and the giants. We will then move to a new world, and each of you will receive a dimension to rule as you please. All that is required is your fight."

'And die when we turn the generals and the horsemen on you too, leaving us sole rulers.' Sola thought with a grin. She looked up suddenly. "Generals, away…the titans and the giants approach."

The four nodded, disappearing just as the mighty Cronos thundered over the horizon, behind him an army of titans and giants and other creatures.

"Neo…begin the blight on this world."

Neo nodded, the skeletal form of Grani appearing under him as he cackled, launching into the skies to spread war. Dumas headed south to bring pestilence and famine, while Parshath galloped west to bring illness. And to all corners zoomed Deathscythe, slaughtering the innocent by the thousands. Anarchy and Sola strode forward, mountains crumbling as the titan-gods covered hundreds of millions in several strides, as they met with their 'allies'.

"Lord Cronos."

"Lord Anarchy, Lady Sola." Cronos said, glad to see his dimensional hopping allies. "I have gathered my armies, as have the frost giants. I see your troops are ready." He grinned. "Soon my treacherous children and their forces will fall, and we will leave any resistance in our wake massacred."

Sola nodded. "Ready the troops…today, we finish this rebellion."

&&&

The war lasted years.

For a human, it would have been impossible to comprehend continuous fighting like what happened during that war. But for the gods and the titans, years were nothing. Immortals measured time in millions of years, not single ones or even the human concept of days.

The battle was brutal, and it was never ending. When it would appear that one had gained the upper hand, the other side would rally and drive them back. Thus it went, over and over, neither side able to take a decisive blow and hold it. A great god, whose name humans had never heard, would fall, only for the titans to lose their own warrior. Back and forth, back and forth, blood soaking the earth, fissures born from massive feet slamming into the ground, the fury of creation unleashed.

But, as all wars go, the tide finally turned for the last time. The horsemen fell, first Parshath was cut down by Hades, chopped into bits. Then fell Dumas at the hands of Krishna, the hindu god making short work of her. And the feared Deathscythe, the efforts of Odin and his family destroyed him, cracking his mask and snapping his own scythe into his back.

The divine beasts were locked away, the gods learning how Anarchy and Sola imprisioned souls and doing the same to them. Zorc, in fear of being brought under control of Destiny, escaped the battle, Anarchy cursing his name. The god of the tarot was flung into space by Osiris, light years upon light years from battle. The Supreme King fled as well, watching as the 3 dark god brothers were imprisoned.

The titans and giants fell then, till only three stood: Anarchy, Sola and Neo. The three held their own, battling for a full year without pause, murdering hundreds of gods. They worked perfectly: Neo would gut goddesses and gods with his blade, while Anarchy tore them apart with his tendrils and Sola pierced them with her spider-like appendages that wiggled on her back.

Neo's terrible battlecry became, for the gods and goddesses, the trumpeting of the end. His sword the bearer of destruction and pain, his wings kicking up storms that ravaged the land. Anarchy and Sola were more feared, however, due to their mastery of chaos magic. With a wave of their hands, the powers of good and evil would collide. Gods found themselves being ripped apart, their light and dark sides forced apart and dying without the other. Their spells could easily

But this could not last.

Finally, a goddess from the lands of Egypt arose to face Neo, the final horsemen. She rightly assumed that as long as Anarchy and Solacontrolled the horsemen of war, he could not fall in battle. War would have to die if the chaos titan-gods were to die.

Thus Aera, goddess of the winds, lead Neo from his masters, from the battle itself, till the two stood alone on the other side of the world.

Realizing he had been tricked, Neo attacked, sword cutting against her armor as the two waged war. No songs would be sung of their violent battle, no paintings of their fight. Lost to the ages this deciding skirmish, the determiner of the fates of all.

Aera knew this was not a battle she could win. She had never planned on winning it. No…she loved this world too much to let Anarchy destroy it, and thus she would give the world a gift…her life for its freedom.

That is why she allowed Neo to slide his sword into her gut.

As her ichor poured from the mortal wound, the goddess grabbed ahold of his face and planted a deep kiss upon his lips. Neo found no joy from this, as it was a kiss of death. Her godhood tore through him, causing his blood to boil and heart to explode before they both fell. Each felt agony, each dying at the other's hand.

Had anyone looked upon their bodies, before they disintegrated to dust, they would have found them appearing to be two lovers trapped in an eternal kiss, and not two warriors at their death.

&&&

With their horsemen gone, Anarchy and Sola knew it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. Despite their power, the sheer number of gods and goddesses united against them would crash over them like a storm, and leave them broken on the field of battle.

It was cunning Sola that thought of their escape plan.

Their moment came, when Destiny, the cruel god of time and wielder of the Millennium Dagger, came upon. Waiting for him to strike, as Destiny brought down his dagger, the two forced their bodies to fire blood from all their wounds. To the gods and goddesses, it appeared as if Destiny had landed a grand blow, a killing blow.

But to the generals, who remained hidden within the enemy ranks, they knew this was their chance to save the chaos gods.

"They have fallen, my lords!" Loki cried out, rushing to Anarchy's side and kicking him in the head. Anarchy sent his forgiveness for the action, and the trickster let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes." Coyote commented. "The war is at an end. With their deaths, the gods may now rule."

A great cheer went up among the ranks, but one was not satisfied. Isis, the wife of Osiris and one of the goddess' of the dead, had not felt the titan-gods pass. And while it was known they were from a different world, no one wished to risk a trick by the two cunning creatures.

"If you do not believe they are gone…" Sweet sang as he slide over to the bodies, "let us do this right and not wrong. For as they are cunning as a fox, let us lock their bones in a box."

"Yes, a box!" Coyote proclaimed. "Let us forge a great metal box, and seal them inside. Hide them away, so that they may never be found."

Puck bowed to the gods. "Allow me to make it, my lords, and I will bring you no shame. Yes, no shame from Puck."

The gods agreed, and the generals cast a great steel box, and with care locked their master inside. Anarchy and Sola were ready…infact they were thrilled. For gods, millions of years were nothing, and for the brother and sister, they could wait. Within the box, they would plot their revenge, and when released, with the gods now fat and complacent, they would strike like vipers and murder them all.

Puck himself carved the ruins, as their ally, the god of the tarot, had commanded. In a million years, when he returned, the god would see the fate of Anarchy and Sola, and Loki would have him send a disciple to the sea, to retrieve the box and free the chaos gods.

All they had to do was wait.

Millions upon millions of years past. Anarchy and Sola bid their time, waiting for the day they would be found by the humans. The gods rebuilt the world, and set up their new empires…forgetting the faults of the titans and making them all over again. And the world of duel monsters came under control of the humans, a new game arising.

But then, 21 some odd years before the current day, two babies cried out for the first time, as the same time.

One a girl, born to a wealth Greek family.

The other the male half of a set of twins, born to a couple in Texas.

Samantha Ciro…Alexander Milo.

Mayday and Arlen.

&&&

"There's nothing to talk about." Mayday said, marching over to Arlen and grabbing his face. Grani growled but she ignored him, locking eyes with her husband. "I love you…and no past life will make me say otherwise." She pressed a heated kiss to his lips, and mentally cried out for joy when he returned it. "You are not the horsemen…and I am no goddess." She whispered. "We are the guardians…and we are going to rule this world, you hear me baby?"

"I hear ya…loud and clear." Arlen whispered, before kissing her again.

Next time on GX: Hunters- We have seen the rise of the Hunters. We have seen the return of Anarchy and Sola. We have seen the fall of Doc K and his rebirth as Adrian Kratos. But what of the gods? Have they sat idly by?

The stirring of forces he long thought gone calls to Yugi Moto, commanding him to call for a gathering the likes of which the world has never seen. Duelists from around the globe, each believing their time as heroes was over, must now meet to learn of this new danger.

Seto Kaiba, the billionaire duelist

Joey Wheeler, the underdog of our time

Maximillion Pegasus, creator of the game

Mai Valentine, the mistress of the harpies

Mako Tsunami, tamer of the seas

Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champion

Guy Roads, the envoy of creation and destruction

And the most famous of them all… The son of Destiny and Isis, the god of the stars, the lord of the lightning war

Geno Roads

Episode 70: Weapons of the Gods

Not all heroes are hunters

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Destiny is the father of Geno Roads, the fallen god of the stars, and the villain/hero of Weapons of the Gods. The Millennium Dagger was originally help by his father, but when Destiny came to kill Geno, the goddess of the dead Nephthys opened a portal to the mortal world and stripped the baby of his godhood and aging him instantly to adulthood. But before he fell, Geno stole his father's dagger, and made it his own.

Author's Note 2: The hunters will be featured in episode 71, as that is when they travel with the school to Domino, and we see some major duels.


	70. Weapons of the Gods

"What are you doing here?"

Joey Wheeler glared at Seto Kaiba, rushing past him and making his wayinto the conference room. "I was invited. Why are you here…oooh, little pastries."

"Joey Wheeler, always stuffing your face." Mai Valentine said, entering the room and taking a seat near a window. "Where do you put it all?"

"High metabolism." Joey said, crumbs spilling from him mouth.

Seto just glared at him. "It is bad enough you are here, do not disgrace the rest of us with your poor manners."

"What bad manners?" Joey asked, waving a pastry at him. "I'm cultured! Say I'mnot, and I'll beat your ass from here to Thursday."

"Yes, quite cultured." Mako Tsunami joked, walking in wearing his usually torn vest, shorts and sandals. "I have seen Great Whites that feast with more grace then you."

"Just keep laughing, fish boy…" Joey snarled.

"Are we making fun of Joey, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus questioned, making his way into the rooma nd dusting off a chair. "You really should have let me know, I would have brought my joke book."

"I told you before, don't call me that." Kaiba snapped.

"Oooh, temper temper. Don't want to bust a vein, my boy…ruin your pretty face with a hemorrhage." Pegasus grinned.

"You know, its things like that comment that got Michael Jackson in trouble." Bandit Keith snarked from his spot at the table. "Why don't w go back to insulting monkey-boy…that's something I can really get behind."

"Shuddaup, ya cheat!" Joey snarled, hurling an apple at Bandit Keith. The duelist ducked, the fruit flying past him…

And caught by a meaty hand.

"Is this the best the world can offer in terms of duelists?" The man said, crushing the apple in his fist. "Children that bicker with each other in our dark hour." The man, standing 6 foot 5 and built like a tank, settled his muscular body down in one of the chairs next to Mai. "The world is doomed if this is the case."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Pleasant to a fault, aren't you Guy?"

Guy Roads smirked slightly. "It is what makes me charming."

"Guys, lets get down to business." Yugi Moto said from the head of the conference table. Though he had been a late bloomer, finally hitting a growth spurt and hisvoice cracking to a more deep pitch, he was still dwarfed by those in attendance. It didn't help that Keith, Seto and Guy were there to make him look even shorter. "As you all know, I called us all here today to talk about some serious matters.

"It has been several years since the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City…the Atlantis Invasion…a time where we were able to simply do as we wished and live our lives. I had hoped, with the destruction of the Millennium Items, we would finally have peace and a period of reprise.

"That time is over." Yugi paused for a moment, taking a breath. "I have felt a stirring within the Shadow Realm."

Seto stood up. "That is why we are here, to listen to you blather on about children's fairy tales?"

"Idiot." Mai muttered.

"What did you call me?" Seto demanded.

"I called you an idiot!" Mai snapped. "Children's fairy tales…lets count it off: You have 2 former slaves of Marik…" Joey frowned, as did Keith. "a guy that shared his body with the ghost of a pharaoh, a former gunmen for Dartz," She pointed to herself.

"And don't forget your demi-god boyfriend." Joey added with a slight sneer. The fact Mai had dumped him (at least that's how he saw it) for Guy Roads still stung.

Guy cracked his knuckles. "Can I smite the monkey?"

"Please do." Seto said. Mai calmly stopped him before Guy could reach over and pop Joey's head off his body.

"Such blood shed." Pegasus tisked. "Really Yugi-boy, could we nothave kept the riff-raff out?"

Mako frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No one was addressing you, my dear Mako. Much as it always is."

"Guys!" Yugi shouted, as the room exploded into many little arguments. "Guys, listen to me…"

BOOM!

Everyone froze, turning as one as the doors to the conference room exploded, shattered from their hinges and crashing down, Guy just able to throw himself infront of Mai as one of the doors flew at her. The door smashed against his back, breaking like glass and raining splinters down upon them.

Turning, Guy closed his eyes as he took in the man that had decided to break down the door. "Party's over." He muttered.

"Damn straight it is over." Geno Roads snarled, marching into the room. He extended is hand, smacking Seto across the head, his former apprentice having the smarts to look properly cowed, even if it meant Wheeler laughed at him.

The dagger that flew at Joey and nearly cut himin two was enough tomake up for the embarrassment.

"Mr. Roads…you received my message…" Yugi said, as Geno sat down at the other end of the table.

"Of course…and it only confirmed what I have felt."

Mai frowned. "You felt it too?"

"The air sings with it…something has upset the balance."

Yugi turned to Geno. "The Shadow Realm has become active again…I've always felt touches of it…but now, it is like I am there again." He turned to Pegasus. "Did you feel it?"

"Yes." The creator of Duel Monsters admitted. "I have felt it rather strongly, Yugi-boy. I merely assumed the events at the academy…"

"Yea, the academy." Joey spoke up. "Nice going there, Kaiba, letting a school be built by a shadow duelist!"

"I'll personally throw you out of here if you don't…"

Geno played with his dagger. "The Rare Hunters have returned."

Everyone grew quiet.

"There is no use keeping our secret, Seto. They need to know." He leveled them all with a glare. "The Rare Hunters have been resurrected by 4 powerful shadow duelists…each of whom is more powerful then Marik.

"The first, and least dangerous, is Vanessa Fox, now called Nessa Lockehart. And when I say she is the least dangerous, don't assume that makes us safe in the slightest. She is the Queen of Nightmares. Already, the demons of Hell are readying for her call to battle."

Mako frowned. "How do you know this?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "My father is Heaven's number one warrior. The gods always give him the info before the rest of us."

Geno continued on. "The next is Samantha "Mayday" Ciro-Lockehart. She is a cunning strategist, maybe one of the best battlefield generals ever to be born. She moves like the world is her chess set…and every one of her pieces is a queen."

"I've heard of her." Mai said. "She's the Greek Harpie duelist…she's a Rare Hunter?"

"Not just a Hunter…one of the guardians. The other is Arlen Lockehart…a man that has tricked me and Seto before."

Seto nodded. "Arlen took the disguise of Alexander Milo, his old name, and was able to become a teacher at the Duelist Academy, insuring him the power to bring more duelists into the hunters." He paused. "He is also a skilled assassin. 12 powerful men and women are known to have been killed by him…hundreds more are believed to be."

"The most dangerous though, is a young man named Arliss. Brother of Arlen, he is a con man, and the King of the Rare Hunters. He has been the most active in creating Rare Hunters."

"Don't you mean recruiting?" Joey asked. "Or brainwashing?"

"No." Geno said, throwing some photos onto the table. "This is Vanessa Fox, Candace Misawa and Alexis Rhodes." He threw 3 new pictures down, each of a different stunning, if evil looking, woman. "They are now known as Nessa, Cassandra, and somehow Lexie…even though Alexis is still alive."

The group looked at the pictures. "You mean…he physically turns them into…these women?" Mako asked.

"Yes." Geno said. "Arliss has learned to use the Shadow Realm to transform others into dark versions of themselves. We believe he even has done this to himself. He has now begun raising an army…he has atleast 7 regular duelists he hasn't converted working for him, though one is close, as Mr. McGregor is dating Cassandra. He has already made clear he wants to take over the world, but has been careful to cover his tracks. "

Joey frowned. "Wait…the gods talk to you, right? So why don't they have you just kill the guy?"

"Assuming I could…" Geno said with a bit of humility, "there are bigger things to worry about…the Society of Light for one."

"The Society of Light?" Pegasus asked. "The rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Mako questioned.

Pegasus explained. "There have been rumors of a group ran by a man named Sartorious. He is said to posses the same ability as Arliss Lockehart, making people into what is called "Whited Out Slaves"."

"The NAACP is gonna sue his ass…" Guy muttered.

Geno glared at his son. "Sartorious wants the same as Lockehart: The world under his thumb. He is seeking to take control of the world through several ways. His first attempt…well, we will discuss that in a moment. But his second will begin soon enough."

"His second?" Yugi questioned. Rapidly, the meeting that was suppose to be about a strange feeling he had gotten had become something more. Something darker and more dangerous.

"The gods are clueless…but they say it will occur in a few days, when Sartorious, the Society of Light, AND the Rare Hunters all arrive in Domino."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

Geno nodded. "The Academy is coming to Domino…and with them, both sides ready to do battle. It will be a dark time, and thus we must be ready."

"What do you suggest?" Yugi asked. "Get the best duelists out to take them on? Set up traps and spring them? Gang up on them together and eliminate them one by one?"

"Nothing." Geno said. "We do nothing."

You could hear a pin drop.

"E-e-excuse me?" Yugi stammered.

"What the hell?" Joey shouted.

"Brilliant, Geno-boy." Pegasus said. When the others looked at him, heshrugged. "Let your enemies destroy each other…common warfare."

Seto nodded. "its just stupid enough to work."

Guy chuckled. "My father, the king of stupid ideas."

Mai nodded. "Glad you said it, big boy…"

Geno rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This isn't a suggestion, this is a decree. You all have a habit of getting involved with matters of the gods when you should just butt out."

Guy raised his hand. "Uh, that doesn't count for members of the holy family, right?"

Mai raised her hand, Guy's engagement ring flashing in the light. "Or future ones?"

"Most times no…but in this case, even I'm not allowed to interfere."

No one disagreed at that point. If Geno Roads wasn't allowed to get involved…

"Guy, Mai…I need to speak with you for a few moments…in private." At the glances Mako and Keith gave him, Geno flashed a winning smile. "Wedding talk and all that."

Mako nodded in good humor. "Of course, take your time, Mr. Roads."

"Just let us groomsmen know what you need, alright?" Keith asked. Geno had originally insisted that Bandit Keith join Guy's dueling team because he wanted his old friend to protect his son. But with Guy proving just as cunning as his father, Keith, Mako and Guy had ended up forming a bond of brotherhood, the three almost as close as Guy was to Seto, who he considered to be a little brother…something Seto was not thrilled with but could do little about.

Moving out into the hall, Geno's smile faded as he pointed at Mai. "Because you will be joined to my son soon, and thus be welcomed into the godly family, I am going to let you in on this. But I swear, if you leak one word to your other mortals…"

Mai held up her hand. "I swear to keep quiet, Geno. I've seen you when you get smiting."

"Hurry it up, Kratos." Guy snarked.

"Stop calling me that."

"stop acting like a brooding bitch then." Guy answered. "And get on with it."

Geno licked his lips, looking around. "Anarchy."

Guy's face paled.

"Who's Anar…" Mai said aloud.

Geno and Guy clasped her mouth shut.

"Don't!" They both hissed. "Never say his name in public or that loud."

Once they had released Mai, Geno began speaking. "Anarchy is an ancient evil, a titan-god from the world of the duel monsters. Along with his sister Sola, he was able to take over the shadow realm, the duel monster realm, and several others, before meeting their end here, on this world."

"Thanks to dear old granddad." Guy added.

Mai looked at the dagger Geno always carried. His pride and joy, his chief weapon, the Millennium Dagger was the first of the items, the one that inspired the Egyptians to make the other 7. His had belonged to his father, Destiny, and thus was more powerful: It could block magic, open dimensional rifts, and return to his hand at a thought.

It also, apparently, could defeat a titan-god.

"IF their gone…"

"Their back." Geno whispered. "The gods hid them in a metal cube, claimed it was a demon of light, as they knew no one would want one of those…until Sartorious came along." He ran his fingers through his hair. "The gods want me to deal with them, since I hold the dagger."

Guy frowned. "Can you beat him?"

&&&

"I hope so." Geno's voice said, tiny as it came from the crystal ball.

Anarchy and Sola shared a look. "Now…aren't you glad we splurged on cable?"

Next Time on GX: Hunters- The time as come. With the Society of Light and the Rare Hunters coming to Domino, the stage is set for confrontation. Lexie, deciding to take a break from her new family to go baby shopping, encounters her white half. As Lexie and Alexis do battle, neither realizes that the Hammer of Heaven, Marco Giovanni, watches with interest.

Episode 71-Yin and Yang


	71. Yin and Yang Part 1

"Domino." Arliss said, standing at the very front of the boat. "Long time no see."

"Where it all began, little brother." Arlen commented, standing nearby at the rail, voice going to his natural southern accent as he thought about those days, back when he and Arliss were kids. "Alex and Arnold Milo, begging for spare change."

Mayday sidled up to her husband. "I bet you were so cute back then."

Arlen rolled his eyes. "Quiet, you."

Mayday giggled. "I am going to find the baby pictures, you know. And then I'm going to show everyone. Little baby Arlen taking a bath. Little baby Arlen's first steps…"

"Little baby Mayday getting her diaper changed…" Arlen warned.

Cassandra shook her head as she looked at the town. "This is wot eve'yone makes such a bloody fuss about?" She turned to her boyfriend. "Wot's the bloody big deal? 'ayden…you listenin'?"

Hayden sat at a keyboard, typing. "Just a sec, I'm hacking into the CNN website." He hit a few keys. "And…"

He turned the screen and grinned as CNN's main page turned to a shot of a large animated man in orange/red armor attacking a man in a yellow machine/wheelchair.

"Silly bitch, do you not know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch!"

Arlen frowned. "Why did I suddenly think of Louis Armstrong?"

Missy rolled her eyes. "I really don't care…I just want to do some shopping! New clothing, here I come." Dhmitri's mouth began to water at that thought, and Mayday smacked him over the back of the head. Norman, Mayday's pet dragon, chirped happily as Dhmitri glared at his adopted mom.

"Don't be a pervert." She muttered.

Dhmitri stuck out his tongue. "Said the woman that just tried to ride dad like a…"

"Dhmitri, pipe down or you can go babysit Souta and his friends." Arlen warned.

The hanger-ons, as they called them, the students that hadn't become hunters, were below deck, allowing the family a private meeting. Mainly to discuss what they were going to do, and who got stuck babysitting the newbies.

With the news that the entire academy was heading off the Domino, the Rare Hunters had been left with a decision: Either stay behind and cause mischief, or go with them and cause mischief. In the end, they went the route of compromise: They would cause mischief at the island, then head over a few hours later to Domino tocontinue their evil, evil ways.

Currently, they all sat on the small yacht Arliss had bought, looking out at the port city. Lexie, Nessa, Mayday, Missy and Cassandra were in their bikinis, sunning themselves, while the men, dressed in t-shirts and swim trunks, guided the boat towards port.

Nessa lowered her sunglasses, still trying to get some last minute rays in before she had to change. Sure, she was the queen of nightmares…but that didn't mean she had to look like a chalk-skinned goth girl.

"Can we speed this up." Lexie demanded for her seat, rubbing in the coco butter into her skin. "You interrupted my footrub." She lifted one foot up, wiggling at Arlen and Arliss.

"She's your sister." Both muttered at the other.

"Tell me Arliss…" Nessa said, "What evils are we going to commit here in this city?"

The King of the Rare Hunters grinned. "Oh…I've got some fun stuff planned." He began to pace the deck. "We will divide up into smaller groups. Arlen and Mayday, you two are going to get us some street cred. Check the seedy bars, the clubs…beat downs and murder are allowed. I want everyone to know the Rare Hunters are back in full force. The more dramatic the crime, the better. Dhmitri, Missy, I want you two to go to the docks and wreck havoc on the boats that brought the rest of the academy here. If you see Aster Phoniex or Sartorious' ships, I want them blown up.

"Cassandra, Hayden, you two are goin' to the Kaibaland dueling arena. I want you two to plant a bug in the systems, to allow us to see everything they do. Feel free to cause power outages and data loss. Nessa and myself are going to go find out a bit about Sartorious, and, if we have time, see about some property damage. Buildings, cars…all the good stuff. Lexie…"

"I'm going baby shopping." She interrupted. "And I will be going alone. I like shopping in peace."

Arlen frowned. "You should take some of the boys…use them as cannon fodder if you get in trouble…"

"No." She said harshly. "I go alone." Her eyes went black and her aura crackled.

Arliss held up his hands. "Fine…you go alone. Finally, the boys…I'm lettin' Souta take charge of them. He said he's meetin' his sister in town, and I figure they will stay out of trouble."

The other hunters didn't make eye contact.

"Ok…not as much trouble as they could."

&&&

"Domino!" Anarchy said, rolling his neck to work the kinks out. Beside him, Sola, Viola and Hyper each did the same, while Adrian Kratos simply adjusted his dress shirt, his dark bat wings retreating from sight. The rest of their group appeared with a snap of Anarchy's fingers. "Been a little while…can't wait to cause more destruction."

Viola nodded. "They say the gods walk in this city, controlled by a boy…what foolish gods would allow a mortal to control them?"

"Many of them." Sweet said, twirling his cane. "Yea, this burg could use my touch."

"Pathetic place." Zane Trusdale glowered. "It should be cleansed." He closed his fist, dark energy flashing as the ghostly images of the Cyberdark dragons appeared behind him for a moment.

Puck chuckled. "You merely have bad memories, dear silly horsemen. Soon Anarchy will give you this city as a kingdom, and you may do as you like."

Sola licked her lips. "The mortals have for too long dwelled without our aid. I say we show them that the true masters have returned."

"Something tells me they know, love." Adrian said, pointing out the massive crater they had made in their fall to Earth from the palace.

Lacey wiggled in her daddy's arms. "Wanna pway!" She squealed. "Pway with Hyper, daddy!"

"And what sort of game shall we play, precious?" Anarchy asked.

Hyper giggled. "Dollies!" She held up her hand, a few people that had been watching the strange sight floating up, screaming as Hyper began to turn them into full-scale Barbie and Ken dolls. Complete with plastic skin and unseeing eyes. The crowd broke off into a panic, leaving the deities to themselves.

"Good ol'chaos magic." Puck said. "She learns, Master."

"That she does." Anarchy snapped his fingers. "Sweet, go observe Sartorious. I want to know what he is up to. Puck, Zane…I wish to learn more of the warriors that call this place home…I sense one of great power…I want my horsemen completed. Find me the ones I desire, now!"

"Yes, my Lord." Puck said, Zane merely nodding.

Sola flipped her hair back. "Adrian and I are to go to talk to some of his old friends."

Adrian nodded. "I miss my little Renfields."

Anarchy approved. 'Anything to get him out of my hair.' He thought. "Sola, Hyper and I will play. It has been too long since I have meddled with the mortals."

&&&

"Domino." Marco said. "Why does my father keep me here?" Brutus said nothing, as always. "Sartorious grows stronger, as do Antonio and Vera…" He closed his eyes. "And I sense several great powers…"

He grabbed his weapons, moving towards the back of the plane and his speed boat.

He needed to investigate.

&&&

(Several hours later)

"What do you think?" Lexie asked, holding up the outfit. "Do you think it looks good?"

The salesclerk frowned. "Honestly…I've never heard of a baby wearing leather pants before."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "What…I'm suppose to dress my child in cotton sleepers? My baby is going to be the most feared creature in the world! He or she needs to look tough." She sniffed. "Besides, I think they'll match the little jacket." She grinned, holding up the little purple Rare Hunter jacket she had requested made.

The salesclerk's face turned a weird shade of puce.

"Lets see…" Lexie said to herself, going over her list. "I have 4 sets of pants, 6 shirts, the little jacket, shoes, socks, purple sleeper, black sleeper, purple and black sleeper, baby hat in purples and blacks…the blanket that will go perfect with the mobile." She grinned, thinking of the mobile she had made that featured Duel Monster cards hanging on it. "I think that is everything, clothing wise. I'll take this back to my boat." She told the clerk. "Do you have an accessory section…diapers and rattles…I want to get a nice rattle, shaped like weapon of some kind…"

"No!" The clerk squeaked. "Not at all."

Lexie frowned, pointing at an area of the store filled with cribs, rattles, and toys. "What's that over there?"

"Nothing." The clerk said.

"Really?" Lexie asked.

"Really."

The Rare Hunter shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to play with this girl. She wanted to go home, unpack her goodies, and maybe dig into some of the pecan pie Arliss had made for her.

&&&

Marco pulled a cigarette from the pack and put it between his lips, wetting the tip slightly. 'Been a long time since I smoked one of these.' He thought, grabbing his newly bought lighter and grimacing at the smiling image of a chibi dark magician girl that graced the plastic.

Lighting up, Marco groaned as he drew the smoke into his lungs, feeling it instantly calm his nerves. Waiting for the gods to give him a command had left him jittery, and thus a nicotine break had been the call of order.

Brutus was back on the ship, minding things, while Marco went to get more supplies. Some new duel cards, food, placing a shipment of fuel in for the Holst…

He paused from thoughts as he watched a young woman, obviously very pregnant, dressed in a purple trenchcoat, walk past him, carrying bag. She was a stunner, that was for sure. Long brown hair, big bright eyes, a winning smile. The child growing within her made the woman glow, and while he could sense darkness within her, it was a warrior's darkness.

Still considering the stranger, Marco did a double take when the woman's twin walked past. Long blonde hair, eyes that saw the world and didn't see it at the same time, emotionless, dressed in white…Marco stretched out his feelings…and shivered.

'Like ice.' He thought. 'Unforgiving ice…Alexis Rhodes…Sartorious' work.' He realized. 'But who is the other girl…'

He needed to investigate.

&&&

"Hey…stop." Alexis shouted. "I said stop."

Lexie didn't glance over her shoulder to see who it was…she just knew it was her…herself from this dimension. "Yea?"

"You are one of Arliss' shadow whores…an impurity that disgraces the glorious light…"

"Actually, I was Jaden's whore. Arliss saved me from that world. Now, I'm just one of his killers." Lexie said, balling up her fist. "Go away, little girl. I have better things to do."

Alexis stared at the woman in shock, before rushing her and grabbing her shoulder, whipping her around. "How dare you…talk…" She stood there, gobsmacked. "What…what trick is this?" She whispered.

"No trick." Lexie said. "I'm you…a you that went the way of darkness instead of the pathetic way of light. A you that chose the path of power, of emotion, of family…rather then fell into the clutches of some brainwashing cult." She laughed. "You are even weaker then before."

Alexis was outraged. "You will not insult the power of the light. The light is all seeing, all knowing…"

"All stupid." Lexie snapped. "But don't believe me…" She held up her hand, her deck flying to it. "Lets see which power is strong…light or darkness…yin or yang…lets dance, bitch."

Alexis sneered, activating her duel disk. "I will bring your broken body to Lord Sartorious on a platter. He will reward my glorious victory by giving me another taste of light…and you will be left broken, naked before its unforgiving rays!" She laughed, while Lexie looked on, annoyed.

"This is what I look like evil?" Lexie asked. "Pathetic. You should hit on Arliss if you want to be the bad guy…he makes you a lot more attractive, with killer powers…and deals with that lopsided ass thing you have and use to deal with."

Alexis frowned. "You understand nothing. Soon you will feel the power of light…and my ass is not lopsided."

Marco, from his hiding spot…disagreed.

"It is time to show you the true power of the Society of Light." Alexis drew her cards. "I will start by setting one card on the field in defense, and end my turn."

"Goodie." Lexie said, drawing her own hand. She looked over her cards carefully. "A barren field, just waiting for my touch…" She murmured, her eyes glowing black as she held up a card, sending it flying through the air. "I will set one card on the field, and summon Jerry Beans Man to the field."

With a laugh, the little green monster appeared, sword and shield in hand, ready for a fight. Alexis took one look at the monster and sneered. "Pathetic."

"That's my line. Jerry, attack!"

The knight nodded, bouncing at Alexis' defense monster. But the instant his sword managed to get near it, a fist flew out, striking him. (Lexie-3950)

"Cyber Gymnast. 1800 defense points…more then enough to stop you Jerry Beans Man."

Lexie shrugged. "Big deal…little damage. Still haven't seen you do anything yet. Come on…you're suppose to be evil, Alexis…act evil! You're giving us both a bad name."

"Me…you run about like some filthy whore, removing your purity…"

"We both know you want to bang Jaden Yuki. I just happened to do it."

Alexis glared at her for a moment. "…how is he?"

"Not great."

Alexis nodded. "Then you have served your purpose and saved me some trouble. Now face the power of…"

"light." Lexie finished. "I get it."

"I activate my Cyber Gymnast's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field…like your Jerry Beans Man!" The Gymnast leapt into the air, delievering a spin kick to the plant monster that shattered it. "Next, I will summon my Cyber TuTu to the field, and have her attack you directly!"

"Activate trap card, Nutra-Line." Lexie grinned as TuTu's attack turned to particles. "This card allows me to negate your attack, then search my deck for one plant type monster and add it to my hand." Doing that, Lexie began her turn. "And I will now summon my Seed Knight #1"

Marco frowned as the small, black seed warrior appeared on the field, shield and sword in hand, much like the more colorful Jerry Beans Man. He held up his duel scanner, pulling out his view finder and slipping it over his head. Tracking onto Lexie's duel disk, he hit a button, searching for the monster…

Seed Knight #1 

_Earth_

_Level 3_

_1500/1000_

_Plant_

"_A small knight with some skill, with time she will become the greatest warrior in Gaia's army."_

'Will become?' Marco though.

"Next, I set one card on the field, and then have my Seed Knight attack your Cyber TuTu!" The little warrior leapt forward, slashing the dancer monster and shattering her into pieces. Alexis grunted, covering her eyes as her monster was destroyed. (Alexis-3500)

Alexis snarled, drawing her next card. "When will you learn that those weak monsters are no use against my superior cyber warriors? I will again discard one card, activating my Cyber Gymnast's effect once again to destroy your Seed Knight."

Lexie wagged her finger. "Not…so fast. I activate my Quick-Play Spell Storm Shielding. This card protects my monster from being destroyed by monster effects this turn. Also…"

"Big deal." Alexis snapped. "More then one way to pluck a pedal. I activate the spell card The Dance of Death. By sacrificing my ability to summon monsters this turn, I can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field."

The Gymnast held up her hands, waving them through the air, summoning a powerful white magic blast that hurdled towards the Seed Knight. However, Lexie seemed unconcerned…especially when her plant monster began to glow.

"You should have waited and let me finish. You see, my Seed Knight is an interesting monster. It has a ton of fusion cards…" Lexie pulled a fusion deck from her coat pocket. "But the thing is, my fusion monsters, they don't need a fusion spell card…they also don't need fusion componates."

"What?" Alexis questioned, confused.

"Follow me here." Lexie said. "Plants develop based on the soil you put them in. Too much of something gives you green leaves, another big blossoms. The same with my Seed Knight. For every type of card in this game, I have a fusion monster that can be born when that card is used while Seed Knight is on the field. For example, when I activated my Storm Shielding, it allowed my Seed Knight to grow, and transform into the Witch's Weed!"

The Seed Knight split open, and from the small body rose a spellcaster, her body made up of thousands of twisting vines, her robes a patchwork of leaves, her feet thin roots. In her hand she held a twisted staff made from a dandelion, energy crackling from her weapon.

Marco scanned the monster.

Witch's Weed 

_Earth_

_Level 7_

_2000/1250_

_Plant/Fusion/Effect_

"_This card only be special summoned by sacrificing a monster with "Seed Knight" in its name from the field when a spell card has been activated. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent can not activate any spell cards."_

Lexie grinned as her witch blocked the spell's effect, sending it to the graveyard. "And now, I will attack with my Witch." The weed sent out her roots, capturing the Gymnast and squeezing the life from her. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?"

Next Time, on G/X: Hunters- The battle between Lexie and Alexis continues. Lexie uses the versatility of her Seed Knights to counter every move Alexis makes, destroying all her advances. But Alexis isn't a fool, and using the ability of her White Rose card, is able to swarm Lexie's monsters and bring her close to the end. But the former Shadow Knight will not go down easy, and places all her hopes of her newest fusion, Gaia, Goddess of Earth

Yin and Yang Part 2

Author's note: Arlen's comment about Louis Armstrong refers to the chapter "Somewhere over the rainbow". If you remember, Arlen had a dream that he was warned would be important.


	72. Yin and Yang Part 2

Next Time, on G/X: Hunters- The battle between Lexie and Alexis continues. Lexie uses the versatility of her Seed Knights to counter every move Alexis makes, destroying all her advances. But Alexis isn't a fool, and using the ability of her White Rose card, is able to swarm Lexie's monsters and bring her close to the end. But the former Shadow Knight will not go down easy, and places all her hopes of her newest fusion, Gaia, Goddess of Earth

Alexis glared at her dark counterpart, annoyed more then anything else. "You continue to avoid the glorious light."

"And I'm gonna keep avoiding it. Seen what no personality does to you, not interested in having it done to me."

Alexis didn't have a retort for that, instead she drew her next card. "I'll set this monster face down on the field, and set two other cards as well, ending my turn."

"Goodie, more things for me to kill." Lexie said. "I will summon a Seed Knight #1 to the field in attack mode. Next, I will have it attack your face down monster…"

The Seed Knight nodded, rushing the defense monster and stabbing it with its sword. However, at the last moment, an arm reached up and caught the blade.

"My Blade Skater has 1500 defense points…same as your Seed Knight's attack points. Which means we have a stalemate."

Lexie shrugged. "Not a big deal, will just kill your monster with my Witch's Weed. Attack with Pollen Potion!" The Witch nodded, throwing a potion right at the Blade Skater's head.

"I don't think so." Alexis said with a grin, flipping the first of her cards up. "Reveal Doble Passe." Bull fight music began to play around them. "With this card, each of us is allowed to attack with one monster."

Lexie frowned. "Big deal. Worse deal for you then me, really. Seed Knight, attack." She ordered calmly.

"Not really." Alexis commented. "Not when I activate this: Hallowed Life Barrier." Around her body glowed a blue force field, blocking the Witch's attack. "By discarding one card, I can prevent all damage I would take this turn." She smirked. "But you still take the damage from my Blade Saker!"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "When are you going to learn?" She pulled a card from her jacket pocket. "Seeds are effected by the environment. Your trap added the perfect amount of…trappiness…for my Seed Knight to grow into the Snap Trapper!"

The Seed Knight glowed red, body twisting and splitting until it burst into form. In place of the seed was now a huntress, various venus flytraps hanging from her arms, root-like hair in tangles and long dark arms ready to strike.

Marco raised an eyebrow. 'A card for every occasion…' He thought, activating his scanner.

_Snap Trapper_

_Earth_

_Level 7_

_2000/1250_

Plant/Fusion/Effect 

"This card only be special summoned by sacrificing a monster with "Seed Knight" in its name from the field when a trap card has been activated. As long as this card is on the field, you may play trap cards like Quickplay spell cards."

"And now, I will use Snap Trapper's effect to activate the trap card Enchanted Javalin, which will increase my lifepoints by your monster's attack points." The trap flashed, negating any damage Lexie might have taken. The Shadow Knight-turned-Rare Hunter shook her head. "Anything you throw at me, I will counter. You can't come up with a strategy I don't know, because duh, I am you, only with more creativity!"

Alexis frowned. "You are nothing more then a copy of me."

"So was Microsoft 95 to Microsoft 98, doesn't mean 95 was better!"

The whited out duelist rolled her eyes. "You talk to much. I set one card and one monster face down on the field, and end my turn."

"Didn't we just do this?" Lexie asked. She shrugged, holding out a monster. "Might as well replay it all; I summon Seed Knight #1 to the field." The little black seed warrior appeared, ready for battle. "Seed Knight, attack the face down card!" The knight nodded, leaping at the defense card, sword swinging.

"Reveal face down monster: Cyber Vaulter!" The card flashed, revealing a woman in a purple and orange bodysuit, cracking her knuckles. "When this card is flipped face up, she is allowed to do 500 points of damage directly to your lifepoints!"

The Vaulter leapt over the Seed Knight, sprung over Lexie's other monsters, striking her in the chest and using Lexie's body to vault back to her position. (Lexie-3450)

"Doesn't matter…little Vaulter still gonna die." Lexie taunted.

"Not really. Reveal trap card Intermission! With this card, all battles end when you attack a Cyber warrior, your battle phase is over, and…well, I'll leave the last effect for later…"

"In that case…" Lexie said. "I will now make one final move…one you know well…I will not tribute my Seed Knight #1 and fusion summon the Blooming Surprise!"

The Seed Knight began to glow, transforming into a large closed flower. Marco raised his arm, once more scanning the card.

_Blooming Surprise_

_Earth_

_Level 5_

_1850/1000_

_Plant/Fusion/Effect_

"This card only be special summoned by sacrificing a monster with "Seed Knight" in its name from the field when a flip effect has been activated. You may pay 400 lifepoints to negate a monster's effect. The negated effect can not be used for the rest of this turn."

"Thanks to your flip effect, I can not counter all other monster effects!"

Alexis frowned. "It is barely worth it, however. 100 points of difference…"

"For Vaulter…but I am betting you have other effect monsters I can cancel out." Lexie taunted.

Alexis merely took out her deck. "The second effect of Intermission is activated, allowing me to special summon to the field one Cyber warrior from my deck to the field. And I select Etolie Cyber!" The female monster appeared, ready for battle. "But she won't be here for long. First, I will flip summon Cyber Vaulter, and you will activate your Blooming Surprise effect."

Lexie did so, the bloom opened, revealing a strange grinning flower that fired out a blast of pollen that left the Vaulter twitching. (Lexie-3050)

"Luckily, the Vaulter wasn't my goal. You see Lexie, your Seed Knights are full of potential. But there is one fatal flaw they all have: Once they mature, they are locked into their new forms. Which means, all I had to do was get you to waste a Knight on one card, while activating another. I will now tribute my Etolie Cyber and Cyber Vaulter to summon Cyber Olympian!"

The two monsters glowed, transforming into one female Cyber monster. She had long blonde hair, a white body with some golden armor upon her shoulders and golden boots. She waved her hand regally before turning towards Lexie. Marco did a scan.

_Cyber Olympian_

_Light_

_Level 8_

_2600/2100_

_Warrior/Effect_

"When this card destroys a monster, place one "Gold Metal Token" on this card. When this monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove one "Gold Metal Token" instead. Remove 3 tokens to decrease your opponent's lp by 1000."

Lexie stared at the monster, slightly impressed. "Nice…but even if you do attack, I will be able to power up my other plants…"

Alexis wagged her finger. "Not so fast. It seems you are putting all your posies in one basket. Do you remember those three cards I discarded to the graveyard during my first 3 turns?"

"Of course."

Marco quickly did a scan of Alexis' graveyard, eyes widening. 'Brilliant…risky but brilliant!'

"You see, the three cards were my White Rose spell cards. When three White Rose cards are in the cemetery, I am allowed to select one monster on my side of the field and have it attack all the monsters on your side of the field!"

"NO!" Lexie shouted.

"Attack Witch's Weed, Snap Trapper and Blooming Surprise!"

"I activate the Blooming Surprise's effect one last time!" Lexie said in a hurry, her blossom firing a pollen shot one final time to the face of the Olympian. "That will protect me from your effect…" She grunted, taking on all three strikes from the Olympian. (Lexie-1100)

"Not so tough now, are you?" Alexis asked as Lexie managed to set a card on the field, ending her turn. "You talk a rather big game, but you fall quite easily." Alexis looked over her hand. "I don't need these cards to take you out. Olympian, attack!"

"Reveal Negate Attack." Lexie said, standing tall once more.

"A minor pause in your journey to see the light."

Lexie shook her head as she drew her new card, grinning manically. "No Alexis…it is time you see my true power. Those other seed knights…they were nothing compared to the greatest of their forms. And I drew the card that will set it all up. I activate the field spell the Great Garden!"

All around the two duelists, the road and buildings faded into a great valley. The sun shone brighter, a clear steam appeared near them, and the soil was rip from all matter of life. It was a place where plants could grow free…a Garden of Paradise.

"The Great Garden has two effects. All my plant monsters gain 400 attack points, and once per turn I can search for one spell card in my deck and add it to my hand." Lexie removed her deck and selected the card. "And now I activate Reseeding! This card allows me to cut my lp in half in order to add 5 plant monsters from my deck to my hand." Lexie took out her deck once more, selecting the 5 perfect monsters and shuffling her deck. "And now, I will summon my Seed Knight…#2."

On Lexie's side of the field, a small white, bulb-like seed appeared, spear in hand and wearing a knight's helm. "That's it?" Alexis laughed. "That pathetic thing will stop me? It only has 1900 attack points thanks to the Great Garden."

Marco stepped out of the alley, unable to keep quiet. "Foolish girl…if this Lexie has done what I think she has done, you are already dead."

"Marco…" Alexis warned. "What are you doing here? Trying to scare me into thinking this copy can beat me…"

"You idiot!" Marco roared. "I will not hold my tongue, bella! You have lost this game, and have shown no respect to me or the girl." He sighed. "I had hoped, perhaps, to save you from this…but now, I allow the girl to finish you." He turned to Lexie. "Madam, finish the duel…I grow tired of Alexis." He turned to leave.

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Wait…you will wish to see this. Its gonna be good…" Marco paused as Lexie turned to her white half. "And now, I finish you. I sacrifice my Seed Knight…"

"But I have activated nothing!" Alexis protested.

"Ah, but my seeds can grow in my own soil. I sacrifice the Great Garden and the Seed Knight to summon the master of my garden, the Goddess of Earth-Gaia!"

The seed drove itself into the dirt, and Lexie moved to stand where it stood. Throwing her head back, Lexie was engulfed by the ground, hidden completely. Several seconds went by, until she reappeared in her fused form. Blonde/brown hair now made of pink rose petals, skin a dark brown, standing 10 feet tall, the earth connected to her feet, dressed in a gown of leaves, Lexie/Gaia was a sight. Marco fell to his knees in surprise, and to Alexis' shock, glowed white as he transformed into his true form as Archlord Mars.

_Goddess of Earth-Gaia_

_Earth_

_Level 8_

_2200/2000_

_Plant/Effect/Fusion_

"_This card can only be summoned by sacrificing one monster with "Seed Knight" in its name and one "Great Garden". Increase the attack of all plant monsters on the field by 400. As long as this card is on the field, you can special summon any plant monsters in your hand to the field (in face up attack or defense position) during your main phase."_

Lexie paid no attention as she held up her hand. "My first effect…" She said, voice booming. "I will now summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being, Lekunga, and Lord Poison in attack and Fairy King Truesdale in defense." All four monsters appeared, standing next to their goddess. Truesdale glowed bright, powering up the plants. "And I activate my second effect, allowing me increase all our attacks by 400. Making me stronger then your Olympian!"

"NO!" Alexis shouted.

"I attack with Rage of Titans!" She raised her bare foot, breaking it free from the grass and soil, and slammed it down, the ground breaking and engulfing the Cyber warrior. "And now attack my plants!"

Alexis cried out as she was hit over and over, finally knocked unconscious. Lexie/Gaia moved towards her, raising her foot to deliver the final blow.

Only to be stopped by Marco/Archlord Mars. "No."

Lexie frowned. "You dare…"

"The matters of mortals are not the matter of us." Marco said sternly. "This girl…at the moment, is under my protection, as are all the white society."

"Funny…" Lexie said. "Because the hunters are my family…and I will kill anyone that hurts them."

Marco nodded. "Then we are at a stalemate…I will take this girl…go back to your hunters…but Miss…"

"Lexie…Lexie Lockehart."

"Lockehart…I will find you soon…and we will discuss the affairs of immortals, bella."

"Alright, Mr…"

Marco lifted Alexis in his arms, spreading his wings. "Giovanni."

"Mr. Giovanni."

"Call me Marco." He said simply, flying away.

"Ok…Marco."

&&&

High above, Lord Mars watched his son, his own father Jupiter coming to his side.

"Does he realize yet, my son?"

"That Lexie is the one we have selected as his bride? No father…let him find out on his own."

Next Time on GX: Hunters-While Lexie has her fun, Hayden and Cassandra make their move on Kaibaland, to plant the virus Arliss wanted. But when Sartorious sends the Native American Duelist Jonah Redleaf to secure the area for his sister's duel, the two sides collide. With Hayden wanting to test his new connection to the shadow realm, he strikes out to take down the Society member. But with monsters that are constantly joining to grow stronger…can Hayden come out on top?

Episode 73- Manifest Destiny


	73. Manifest Destiny

"So this is Kaibaland?" Cassandra asked, wrinkling her nose. "Boring."

Hayden shrugged. "Not too bad, Cassie." He looked at a statue of a Blue Eyes. "A bit egotistical…"

"A bit?" Cassandra asked. "Why not call this "I'm Seto Kaiba, I rock!" Land?"

"Probably because it is a bit too long?" Hayden reasoned.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, making her way into one of the dueling arenas. "Ok Mr. Smarty Pants, get out that disc of yours."

Hayden pulled a small cd from his pocket, waving it under Cassandra's nose. "got it right here, Cassie. You got your tools?"

Cassandra wiggled her fingers. "Only need these, luv." The two of them marched through the empty arena, passed vacant seats and quiet dueling platforms, towards the small holo-computer near the back. "So what will this do, 'ayden?"

The Scottish duelist chuckles softly. "Oh, this is a brilliant piece of tech, Cassie. You see, once we install this, the info on every duelist that enters Kaibaland will be ours. We will also be able to tap into their security system, secret files, and surveillance."

Cassandra nodded, snatching the disc. "Nice. Now, let me install this bad boy…" She popped open the computer's outershell and frowned. "Shit."

"Not liking the shit, Cassie."

"There is no cd slot…don't worry, I can make one. Just need 10 minutes…" She pulled out a pocket knife and began carving."

Hayden frowned, turning towards the sound of footsteps that were growing louder each second. His hand glowed as he called upon his newly aquired shadow magic. "Don't think we have the time…"

Cassandra's own hands glowed. "Let me."

"I got this…"

"Do you even know how to use that?"

"My hands?" Hayden questioned. "You didn't ask me that last night when I felt you up."

Cassandra frowned. "And that's it…"

"I told you, I'm just not ready…"

"Rare Hunters…" The newcomer hissed, his white jacket settling around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Hayden said. "We are admiring the room. What of you…well, your either one of Sartorious' butt monkeys…or someone that has a serious white fetish."

"The great Lord Sartorious has no need for butt monkeys."

"And yet, 'ere ya bloody are, mate!" Cassandra laughed. She turned towards Hayden. "Deal with him, would ya? I'll handle the virus."

Hayden nodded, activating his duel disk. "Why are ya here, lad?"

"My name is Jonah Redleaf. I am not your lad or your mate. I have come here to help Lord Sartorious secure this dueling arena, and you will not stand in my way."

Hayden held out his hands. "And I won't. Once we are done, you can go about your business. But, you see, I recently got a nice power boost…" Hayden's eyes went black. "And I want to test it out. And you, boy, are the perfect target."

Jonah scoffed. "It is you that will fail. Lord Sartorious has given me the world's most powerful deck. With it, I will defeat his enemies, and he will, in return, give me all of America as my trophy."

"News flash, Sitting Bull, but the white man beat your ancestors once, and I'm going to make it happen again."

"You will never…"

"Beat the light, we bloody get it." Cassandra muttered. "'ayden?"

"Don't mind if I go first, do ya lad?" Hayden said, eyesflashing black. "Didn't think so. First, I will select Raid-Fire Magician as the first member of my team. Next, I will use this game modifier, Spell Absorption. And not to be done just yet, I will also activate the game modifier Monster Gate. This card allows me to alter my Rapid-Fire Magician into a brand new monster. Butfirst, I will have my Rapid-Fire Magician use his special power: Spell Blast!"

Jonah covered his face, the Rapid-Fire Magician attacking with a blast of green magic, cutting his lp down as the Spell Absorption card increased Hayden's lp. (Hayden- 4500, Jonah- 3600)

Hayden sent one card to the graveyard, smiling as he held up the second. "Thanks to my manipulation of the game, I can now summon a monster that I could have only gotten later on. Dark Magician, I select you!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "This isn't Pokemon, ya bloody wanker. Focus on the duel!"

Jonah shook his head sadly. "You treat this as a game, when it is truly a battle for all we hold dear. This arena belongs to Lord Sartorious, and you shall not take it."

"Blah, blah, blah, laddie." Hayden taunted. "Make ya move."

"I will. I will start by setting one card on the field, and summoning the great Bear Totem to the field, in attack mode."

As he spoke, Jonah placed the card on his duel disk, from it appearing the Bear Totem. A great cylinder of wood appeared, the image of a bear carved into its face. The totem settled on the field, body tucked tight together. (1900/1200)

Hayden merely chuckled. "Am I suppose to be afraid of that little thing? Lad, that's just a container of experience, waiting for my monster to destroy it. In fact…Dark Magician, attack the Bear Totem with the Dark Magic Attack!"

The Magician nodded, twirling his blade before sending out a shot of dark energy right at the Bear Totem. But just as it was about to strike, Jonah tapped a button on his duel disk.

"Reveal Desecration. This card allows my card to remain on the field, and you take the damage you were going to do to my monster as a penalty for trying to destroy this artifact." (Hayden-3900)

Cassandra frowned. "Come on 'ayden, don't fall into stupid things like that!"

"Just focus on the task at hand, and let me worry about the duel, Cass." Hayden muttered, preparing for Jonah's next move.

"I will now summon the Wolf Totem to the field, in attack mode." The duel disk flashed, and from it appeared a second totem, this one in the image of a snarling wolf. "Next, I will have the Wolf Totem union connect with the Bear Totem!" The wolf groaned, wood splintering as its legs broke free. With a howl, the beast raced forward, right at the bear. The bear growled, arms freeing themselves, and lifting the wolf onto its head, the two of them fuze together into one totem. "Thanks to my Wolf Totem, my Bear Totem now has 500 extra attack points, as well as a piercing effect."

Hayden scoffed as Jonah set one card on the field, ending his turn. "An interesting move, lad. The wolf will die when I attack, you keep your bear. But ya forgot that you will still take damage. Dark Magician, attack!" The magician nodded, and with a blast of energy, destroyed the Wolf Totem. (Jonah-3500)

Jonah held up his hand. "Reveal trap card: Manifest Destiny. This continuous spell makes it that at the end of any turn, I can discard one card to return one card in my graveyard to the field, allowing me to return Wolf Totem to the field." The wooden totem reappeared, snarling as Jonah held up another card. "Now, I will summon Beaver Totem to the field." The duel disk once more flashed, and now a wooden beaver appeared on the field. "Next, I will equip the Beaver Totem onto the Bear Totem…"

"Wait a minute, laddie!" Hayden shouted. "Unions…"

"Allow only one monster to be attached? Not the totems. I can attach as many as I want, powering up the Bear Totem, like how Beaver Totem increases his attack by 500. Of course, Beaver Totem adds another effect, allowing me to destroy one of your spells or traps each turn…so say goodbye to your Spell Absorption card." Hayden grumbled as his spell card shattered. "Next, I will have my Bear Totem attack your Dark Magician, with Totem Crush!"

The Bear Totem roared, legs snapping free of the wooden body and lifting itself into the up. The wolf and beaver totems quickly latched on, as the Bear leapt into the sky, slamming down hard on the Dark Magician, crushing him instantly. (Hayden-3500)

Cassandra turned from where she was hacking installing Hayden's virus, shaking her head. "This won't work if you don't do something to stop 'im!"

"Working on it babydoll." Hayden called back, drawing his next card. "I will set one monster on the field in defense, ending my turn."

"…that's working on it?!?" Cassandra screamed.

"JUST FINISH INSTALLING THE VIRUS!!!" Hayden shouted back.

Jonah rolled his eyes, drawing his next card. "That little defense monster can not save you. Thanks to my wolf, my bear has a piercing effect, and when I add this totem, the Eagle Totem…" The duel disk flashed, and a large eagle carved from a log flew into the field, landing on top of the totem and completing the totem's form. "…you now have a 50/50 shot of actually completing the attack. It also adds another 500 attack points, bringing my Bear Totem to a 3400 total attack!" The completed totem roared, all four pieces letting out a cry. "Bear Totem, Totem Crush!"

The totem leapt straight up into the air, shattering the defense monster. But before it died, Hayden tapped a button on his duel disk. "I activate my Old Vindictive Magician's final effect, allowing my to destroy your eagle totem!" The magician fired off a blast before he fell apart, the eagle shattering as well. (Hayden-700)

Joanh shook his head. "My Manifest Destiny allows me to return the eagle to the field!" He smiled, the eagle reappearing.

But it was Hayden's turn to grin. "But not fused to the Bear Totem. That can only happen on your turn…making your Eagle one big target." He drew a card, hand glowing as he manipulated his deck. "First, I summon the Skilled Dark Magician to the field." The smaller magician appeared, twirling his staff. "Next, I will teach my mage this move: The magical blast! It will do 200 points of damage for each spellcaster on my field." As the blast faded, Hayden was already on the move. "Next, I will activate the spell card Magical Dimension. This card allows me to transform my Skilled Dark Magician into a new monster, instantly. First, I will place him in the chamber." The magician slid inside with ease. "Next, I will reopen the chamber, revealing that I have evolved my Skilled Dark Magician into the Dark Magician!"

The Magician stepped forth, twirling his staff and firing a blast at the Bear Totem, destroying the Beaver Totem equipped to it. Hayden chuckled, holding out another card.

"Next, I will activate teach the Dark Magician this spell, the Dark Magic Attack, which will allow him to destroy all the game modifiers you've placed on the field." Jonah cried out in frustration as his Manifest Destiny card was destroyed. "And now, I will attack again, this time against the Bear Totem's wolf piece. Dark Magician, Dark Flame attack!" The magician nodded, letting out a blast of dark fire, shattering the Wolf totem to bits. (Jonah-3200)

Cassandra turned from the computer. "Almost done…are you about finished?"

"Just about." Hayden said, eyes flashing black. "I have Jonah all set up for the fall. He can't equip the Eagle totem to his Bear Totem, he can't call back any cards, and even if he draws another Wolf Totem…it will still leave him weak."

Jonah drew his next card, shifting his monsters to defense. "Defeat me all you like, you can not defeat Lord Sartorious."

Hayden drew a card. "Watch me. First, I will fuse myself with my Dark Magician, summoning our combined forms!" Hayden cried out as the Dark Magician turned into pure energy, striking him in the chest. Hayden flexed his arms, laughing as dark purple armor formed along his body. He held out his hand, a great magic staff appearing, a sort of twisted trident. His robes fluttered on the breeze as he spun his weapon, energy crackling all along his body. "Behold the Dark Eradicator Warlock!" He called out, his voice booming. "I will now activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. OF course, this also activates my special power, allowing me to gather the energy of this spell and fire it at you as a super blast!" Hayden pointed his staff at Jonah, sending him skidding back. "That's one. Next, I will activate the Magical Blast, doing 200 points of damage and 1000 from myself." He held out his hand, firing a magic strike, then called back the energy for another 1000 point shot. "That's two. And finally, I activate the last of my Magical Blasts, one I drew with my pot of greed, finishing you off." Jonah cried out as he went flying, his body steaming from the dark magic strike. (Jonah-0000)

Cassandra sashayed across towards her man, running her fingers along his armor. "Now that was bloody 'ot." She whispered, tugging on his robes. "Come on, luv, we did our work."

"Where are we going?" Hayden asked.

"Don't ask so many questions."

Next Time, on GX: Hunters- All Arlen and Mayday wanted was a day to see the sights of Domino. But things are put on hold when Puck makes his move. Seeking to create a new Horsemen of Disease, the immortal fairy kidnaps Souta's sister, the well-jumping, Feudal Japan-saving miko Kagome. It is a wild crossover, as Arlen, Mayday, Johnny and Hector must team up with the legendary Inuyasha to save Souta's sister.

Episode 74- Not Another Crappy Cartoon Crossover Part 1


	74. Not another crappy crossover part 1

"Domino…home of Yugi Moto…Seto Kaiba…Joey Wheeler…Mai Valentine…countless others. The town that brought forth the duel monster craze. You could spend a whole day touring famous dueling grounds and only see a 1/10th of them. This is the city of legends, where innocent boys become kings and where millionaires duel street punks." Mayday took a drag off her cigarette. "How long would it take to burn it ashes?"

Arlen didn't bother to look at her as he stared out the limo's tinted windows, glass of champagne in hand, buildings slowly drifting by as they made their way deeper into the city. "Hours, if I do it right. Could have it burnt in minutes if I have a day to prepare." He stroked his beard. "Baby want a bonfire?"

"Nah…just wondering." Mayday admitted. "Besides, don't want to soot to ruin my dress."

Arlen gave his wife a lusty grin. Mayday was wearing a low cut, elegant purple dress, slit nearly to her hip that let tanned left leg completely free. The Shadow Whip was on her side, hidden in a designer bag, which matched the necklace, earrings and other jewels that adorned her body.

He himself was in a black tux, purple vest under his coat, the Shadow Saber hidden in his jacket pocket. He had trimmed his beard to a fine thin style, gathered his best watches, and had his shoes polished, just for this night.

He and his beautiful wife had a dinner date at The Last Resort, the most exclusive hotels in Domino. There, they would drink the finest wines, be served a perfectly selected meal of roasted meats, butter drenched vegetables, warm full-bodied breads and the world's best chocolate cake made just for them. Afterwards, they would dance to the music of the hotel's famous band, then retire to the honeymoon suite.

He'd made it clear to everyone that unless someone was going to die a painful death, they were to leave them alone for the entire trip.

"This…will be a night to remember." Arlen said, running a finger along his wife's bare shoulder.

"Your just trying to butter me up after that whole, "I use to be the Horsemen of War" thing."

"Is it working?" Arlen asked.

"Very much." Mayday said with a grin. She nuzzled his neck. "Maybe we should just skip the meal and head straight to bed…"

Arlen grinned. "No no no…food before pleasure. An-tic-i-pation…" He sang.

Mayday giggled, batting his shoulder playfully. "Stop it!"

"Sorry sorry…just will be so nice to have a nice, quiet evening…"

"When you feel your heart is breaking…hooooold on tight to your dreams…" 

Arlen frowned, snarling something impolite as he pulled out his cellphone, snapping it open. "WHAT?!" He growled.

"Arlen…oh thank God you answered, I can't reach the others…"

"Souta, I swear to God I am going to rip your balls off and shove them up your ass…after I hang this phone up and pleasure my wife. Goodbye Souta, I will be ripping said balls off in a few days…"

"Life or death!"

Arlen paused, closing his eyes and letting his head hit the soft supple leather. "Seriously?"

"I swear on the power of the Rare Hunters."

Arlen took a deep…deep breath. "Where are you?"

"Fifth street."

"Be there in five minutes." Arlen hung up, calling the hotel. "Hold dinner by an hour."

Mayday smiled slightly. "Some pre-dinner fun?"

"Yea…especially if Souta is lying."

&&&

"Why are we waiting?"

Souta sighed. "Trust me, big bro…these two we want on our side."

"Keh. I can handle this on my own."

"Doubt that." Arlen said, walking towards them, Mayday's body press close to his. "Souta…"

The other figure frowned, glancing at the two of them. "They look weak."

Arlen ignored him. "What was so important that it pulled me away from my dinner?"

"Its my sister…" Souta began, before being shoved behind the other figure. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha snarled. "Don't know who you think they are, but they ain't friends. They smell like Naraku."

Mayday frowned, sniffing her armpit. "No, that would be Secret, with some Calvin Klein perfume."

Arlen nodded. "And you smell lovely. He just smells like wet dog." He paused, eyes going black, before he grabbed Inuyasha's baseball cap, revealing the little white dog ears. "Dear God…don't let Arliss see, he'll begin calling him Clem and want to play kitten poker with him."

Inuyasha, by this point, was enraged beyond normal bounds. Pulling his sword out, he enlarged it and channeled energy. "Time to send these bastards back to Hell."

Arlen pulled out his shadow saber. "Try it, Odie."

"Hey!" Souta shouted, getting between his "big brother" and the man that protected him from being Chazz Jr. "We're here to help Kagome."

Mayday frowned. "And who the hell is Kagome?"

&&&

"Coming up next, the Flintstones meet the Jetsons."

Puck grinned, clapping his hands. "Oooo, I love crossovers."

Kagome frowned, struggling against the ropes that held her prisoner. She could hear Inuyasha's taunts to come, 'Oh, you think the past is too dangerous? You want us to live in the future, where there are no strange magical beings to kidnap you? That sounds smart…not.' She grimaced, dreading that moment.

Assuming that moment came.

Puck glanced over at her, a frown marring his lean happy face. "What troubles you, little one? I would think you would be happy."

"Happy?" Kagome questioned. "I'm tied to a chair on top of a roof, being held captive by a fairy."

Puck paused. "Fairy as in my sexuality or my race?"

"Uh…race."

"Good, because the other way would make you a bigot, and thus make you a very sad, horrible person." Puck bowed, before returning to his shows. He looked back at Kagome, noticing once more that she didn't look happy. "Why are you not happy, little one?"

"I…just told you. You kidnapped me."

Puck shook his head, grin splitting his face. "I see now, why you would be so confused. The ropes are merely to insure your safety, for the magiks I weave will be dangerous to you, daughter of mother Japan, should you move but a mortal's inch."

"…are you on drugs?"

"No no…the trickster Puck merely is getting into his part…soon you will understand, when you are made one of us?"

"One…of us?" Kagome questioned slowly.

"Lord Anarchy seeks new Horsemen, for his old ones will not due. So he has sent Robin Longfellow to enchant you. A twist of my hand, some fairy magic on the breeze…and I'll turn you from mortal to Horsemen of Disease!"

Kagome blanched.

&&&

Arlen rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let me get this really…really clear. Your sister, Souta…is the legendary miko, who, along with the demon hunter, monk, kitsune, nekomata and the youngest son of the Great Demon Lord of the West, defeated the forces of the hanyou Naraku, purified the Shikon Jewel and saved Japan."

"Yea." Souta replied.

"Cool." Arlen said, turning to Inuyasha. "Thanks."

Inuyasha frowned. "Feh…its my job, human."

"I know…it will make taking over the world so much easier." He turned to Mayday. "Think we should send him a fruit basket after we have control, or giving him Japan?"

"Well, we were going to give Japan to Souta…what do you think?"

Souta shrugged. "I'm cool with ruling it with Inuyasha."

The half demon just stared at them, shocked. "What…what the hell are you people talking about?"

Arlen shrugged. "We're evil."

"Very evil." Mayday said. "We are part of an organization that wishes to take over the world."

"You know…" Arlen replied. "To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within the nation." Mayday sang.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" Arlen made a face. "Maybe not love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above." Maybya paused. "Have we introduced ourselves yet?"

"Arlen"

"Mayday."

"Rare Hunters blast off at the speed of light."

"surrender now or prepare to fight." Mayday and Arlen glared at Souta.

"Meowth, that's right." He mumbled in annoyance. "Why do I have to be Meowth!"

"We could make you Wobbefet." Mayday replied.

Inuyasha lost it. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Arlen shrugged. "We're insane. Part of the whole evil guy package. Luckily for you, Souta is one of us, which means we're going to save your Kagome." The Guardian held up his hand, chanting, summoning a locator spell.

Inuyasha pulled Souta aside. "What do you mean, you're one of them?"

Souta shrugged. "Their exaggerating. I merely work for them…they haven't done whatever it is they do that upgrades you into a shadow mage. Hope they do though…I am going to ask for ears like yours."

The half demon just blinked. "We need to find Kagome…" He finally said, "So she can beat some sense into you."

Arlen grinned as the orb flashed. "Bingo…got her."

"Bingo?" Mayday hissed. "That doesn't sound evil."

"And why does everything have to be evil?" Arlen questioned.

"Because we just said we were…we have to keep up impressions. If we are going to be doing hero work, we should atleast act evil and keep our rep up."

"Fine…" Arlen said with a sigh, before laughing as wickedly as he could. "My spell has worked, come along fools. How was that?"

"Eh." Mayday said, following her husband.

&&&

Kagome made her chair hop back from the mentally challenged sprite. "Uh…no thanks…not in the mood for being the Horsemen of anything. First, it sounds like a man's job. Second…I don't like horses…maybe a pony. Ponywomen of…well, not disease…" She bounced back again. "Maybe healing?"

"Do not worry, Puck will ease the fear you feel." He said. "With my touch, all worries will flutter away."

"No thanks." Kagome replied, still trying to get away. "You do realize I'm a good guy, right? Legendary miko, saved all of Japan?"

"But of course." Puck said. "My master has seen this. He loves those with power…but he loves corrupting the innocent just as much. Our last Horsemen of Disease was also female…a noble queen we turned into a dark succubus. I can find the dark worm that dwells in your brain…bring out your hate and anger and make it whole." He passed, glowing hand almost touching her forehead. "Your worm…name…Kikyo?"

BOOM!

Puck blinked as the roof blew away, revealing the sky…and 4 figures falling towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as the half demon landed between her and Puck. "Souta!"

"What about us?" Mayday asked. "We're here to help too!"

Puck frowned as he looked at the Guardians. "A woman of darkness…coming to the aid of the light…won't Master Anarchy be…" He froze as he stared at Arlen. "Neo." He said, before laughing. "Our boy has returned."

"Puck." He said sternly. "It has been a long time."

"That it has." Puck said, Inuyasha and Souta working on freeing Kagome. "Had we known you were in this form, we would have sent for you. The others…are not right."

"Do tell?" Arlen said, trying to buy time. 'God…Arliss is going to begin calling me Angelus after he hears about this.'

"Well, Deathscythe is teaching people to sail. Dumas is some broadway singer named Tea…"

"I told you she was evil." Mayday muttered.

"And Parshath is married to someone named Katie Holmes." Puck sighed. "We'd given up hope…but you have returned to us, Neo."

"Not quite." Arlen said. "Now Inuyasha!" The Guardians leapt away as Inuyasha swung his sword.

"WIND SCAR!"

Puck's eyes went wide as the blast struck, cleaving him in two. But before anyone could celebrate, Puck reformed himself.

"Did you think that could kill me."

Mayday and Arlen took out their shadow weapons, while Souta pulled Kagome away from the 4 combatants, all the while his sister wishing she had a bow.

The battle was on.

&&&

On a skyscraper, two great demon lords watched the battle.

They could not be more different yet similar. One with hair as white as snow, deep purple bands upon his wrists and face, dressed in a white robes. His cold, calculating eyes took in the entire battle, sword arm itching slightly to test his merit against the legendary prankster. The inu demon could feel his anger growing that he was being forced to sit out this contest.

"It is not our battle." The other man said simply. Dressed in a long silver coat, a black shirt and blue jeans under it, the immortal man was just as tall as the demon. His title had been earned, not given by birthright. Blonde hair was trimmed short upon his head, hazel eyes staring out as Puck traded blows with Inuyasha and Arlen.

Thus stood Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the West, of the house of the crescent moon, the terrible dog demon; and Geno Roads, the Lord of the North, of the house of twilight star, the fallen demi-god of the stars.

"And when will it be?"

Geno merely stared on. "Soon…soon our time will come, old friend."

&&&

Arlen snarled as he swung his blade, just missing Puck. The sprite danced around him, confused. "Why do you fight your family, Neo?"

"My name is Arlen." He hissed. "And I have a family. A brother and a sister and a wife…all of whom I love. My loyalty is to them, and them alone."

Mayday flashed her ring. "Read it and weep."

Puck paused, sending a blast that send Inuyasha flying back. "So…she is the reason you do not join of. Okay." He shrugged…before leaping at Mayday and grabbing her head.

"MAYDAY!" Arlen roared, trying to get to her.

But the damage was done.

Mayday whimpered as the Harpie Queen appeared above her in ghostly form, before slamming into her body, the two merging. Mayday went rigid as wings burst from her back, the veins in her neck and face throbbing to the surface and glowing black. Her hands twisted into the floor, acid eating away at the stone, as she let out a high pitch scream. Her body was expanding rapidly, already passing the 7 foot mark, muscles increasing in size and giving her the look of a mighty amazon.

"I have made her like us, Neo…now you no longer need to fear being separated from her."

Arlen knelt next to Mayday, cupping her face in his hands. Large black eyes blinked as she tried to fight off the magic. "Arlen…" She whispered. "Don't…don't let me…go…" The darkness was clawing at her brain, trying to force her to obey. "Sorry." Her eyes dulled before she let out a hollow laugh, moving to strike him down with her poison, the Horsewoman in full control.

Grani roared as he appeared before his master. The Horsewoman blinked, before cowering down. Arlen gripped her head, eyes flashing as the dragon insured Puck remained in place.

"Fight…you brought me back…I can bring back you….you were a goddess of the winds…you can do this."

The Horsewoman blinked, looking at him. "N…Neo?" She asked.

"Arlen." Kagome called out. "Kiss her…trust me!"

The guardian nodded, gently taking the beast in his arms and bringing her into a tender embrace. The Horsewomn murmured, eyes flicking between black and white…before clarity finally shone through.

"Arlen…" Mayday whispered. "Need…time…she could…still take back…control…"

Puck glared at Kagome. "What have you done?"

"I've helped her remember who she is…" She glanced at Inuyasha. "I've done this before."

Puck was outraged. "You can not turn back a Horsemen…the girl will loss…another touch will seal her fate." He held up a glowing hand, spinning towards Mayday…

Only for his hand to be cut from his arm.

Arlen glared at Puck, the Different Dimension Dragon flashing around him before he was engulfed in light. In his place, the 10 foot Horsemen of War stood. Green leather wings flapped, his tail swaying, fangs bared as he held up a clawed hand before twirling his sword. The horns on his head twitched as he glared at Puck, red pupils dilating.

"You dare to hurt my wife…to curse her as you have cursed me." Puck shot a look at Arlen, for once truly afraid. "You wanted a horsemen…" Before the sprite could move, Arlen cut him down, using his magic to insure that this time…Puck stayed dead. "You got it." He looked up at the sky. "ANARCHY! YOU SEE NOW WHAT I CAN DO? YOU DARE TO HARM MY LOVE…NOW YOUR GENERAL LIES DEAD AT MY FEET! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD…THE MONSTER YOU CREATED HAS RETURNED TO KILL YOU!"

"I find this amusing."

All turned, staring at Anarchy, who had appeared near Mayday.

"The Goddess that killed you…now my puppet. I wonder how long she can fight off the darkness?" He turned to Arlen, his own size increasing as he summoned his tendrils from his back. "You will bow to me, Neo…I will show you your place."

Arlen sneered. "Die."

&&&

Next Time on G/X Hunters- It is Arlen vs. Anarchy. One fights for his love, the other his Horsemen. But when others step in, will it turn the tide.

Meanwhile, it is a battle for the body as Mayday, Samantha and the Harpie Queen face off against the Goddess and the Horsewoman to decide who claims the new form.

Crossover Part 2

Author's Note: I know it matters little, but I will say this, and shock you all: I do not, and never will, support the WGA strike. Wealthy people fighting wealthier people while the regular people loss their jobs. Nice going…but hey, atleast the actors can say they are "middle class people just like the rest of the world!"


	75. Not Another Crappy Crossover Part 2

"Wake up." The voice begged, a hand reaching out and shaking Mayday. "You need to wake up, now!" The voice whined.

"Ugh…" Mayday moaned, rubbing her eyes. 'what an annoying voice.'

"I heard that." The voice said. "There is no independent thought here, since this is where independent thought happens. Also…" Mayday could tell the woman was smiling. "AN insult against me is insulting yourself."

Opening her eyes, Mayday looked at her companion. She was dressed in a pink designer baby tee with the words "Daddy's Princess" written in glitter across the chest, 500 dollar jeans and the best sandals one could find in Europe. The woman looked at her strangely, clicking her tongue.

"Wow…we look weird apart."

"Samantha." Mayday hissed. Somehow, whatever puck had done to her had caused her to split apart. Before her was her human half, her old self before Arlen.

"Seriously, have you seen yourself?" Motioning towards a mirror, Mayday glanced at her reflection and gasped. She was dressed in her normal coat and outfit, sure. But her body was living shadows…glowing purple eyes, wild hair…she looked like some sort of beast. "My dark side."

"Actually, it is your shadow side, mistresses." The two turned to see another version of themselves, only this one was dressed as a harpie. "The Harpie Queen…your Ka, mistresses."

Mayday nodded, standing up fully, towering over her human self. "What happened?"

"We were nearly taken over!" Samantha wailed. "5 years we've worked together, you and me. Perfect tandem! Now…now our other two sides are fighting for control."

"What other sides?" Mayday demanded.

"The glowy one and the sick one."

Harpie Queen frowned. "The trickster Puck used his power to merge us fully, my mistresses. But he also made the most primal part of you stronger, and corrupted it with Anarchy's will. We were nearly lost. When your mate, Arlen, and my spirit ally Grani kissed our merged form, he separated us much the same way he before."

"Before?" Mayday asked.

"Arlen, when he first gained his powers, caught a glimpse of the being known as the Horsemen of War. Thinking it was a dream, the two did battle, until Arlen sought aid, calling out to Arliss. His brother's power split him into pieces: Arlen, Alexander, Grani, Neo and the Horsemen. Neo, Arlen and Alexander agreed to fight the Horsemen, and merged into the man you married, the complete Arlen. Grani feared the union of himself with the others would give the Horsemen his in, as it was Grani's darkness that first gave Anarchy his hold, and left, waiting for his master to call."

"That's why Grani just recently appeared."

"Yes." Harpie Queen said. "The merged Arlen defeated the Horsemen, and absorbed him. Only now has he had the power to tap into the Horsemen's form…which he has done so now."

"Yea…Arlen is using the Horsemen's body to fight for us!" Samantha said, bouncing happily. "We have to help him."

Mayday nodded. "And to do that, we have to defeat the Horsewoman Puck created."

Harpie Queen shook her head. "It is worse, my mistresses. The goddess Samantha was reincarnated from Aera, refuses to side with us. She wishes to take back this body and use it kill the Horsemen of War once more."

"And kill Arlen." Mayday whispered.

"NO!" Samantha cried. "That would kill Alex…we can't let Alex die!"

"We won't!" Mayday snapped. "We'll face both of them…and do our best to win."

&&&

"My bloodthirsty corruptor, fighting for his blushing bride…" Anarchy taunted, punching Arlen in the gut and sending him crashing to the roof. "I would find it amusing if it weren't so unbelievable. What is your game, my friend?" He dodged Arlen's swipe of a sword, firing off several magical blasts. "Do you wish for something I have not given you…more power? I once said I'd make you a god…I will do that now if that is what will aid you."

"I will be a god, but not by your hand. I serve a better master: my brother, Arliss."

"Arliss?" Anarchy asked. "Your brother?"

Arlen sneered, stabbing forward with blinding hating. "Soon you will meet him, if I do not kill you here, and you will see why this world is his. The greatest mind the world has known…and I am his sword." He swung, just missing the titan-god.

"That I doubt." Anarchy replied, grabbing Arlen and smashing him into a wall, leaning in close. "You are mine…and mine alone…you need to remember this."

Arlen shook his head. "I only belong to 3: My King, My Queen, My Bride. They are who I serve, and you harm one and try to steal from the others. For that, Anarchy…you will die."

&&&

Aera fired out a blast of winds, trying to hit he opponent. The Horsewoman laughed as she did so, dodging the attacks. Aera was finally back in a form she recognized, and decided the first thing she would do when she took over the body was change it to her godly form.

The Horsewoman of Disease laughed as she fired off her poison. Already the body had been made ready for her, and she wanted nothing more then to take control. Once she did, she would set about her mission. First would come killing the mortals. Next, she would use her power to strengthen the Horsemen of War, freeing him and then mating with him. Then, and only then, would the two return to Lord Anarchy, ready to begin his new reign.

"Stay here." Mayday snapped at Samantha, drawing her whip. "Harpie Queen…guard her. I got the two pretenders."

"Yes mistress."

"Good luck!" Samantha whispered.

Mayday nodded, shadows forming wings as she leapt up, joining the battle. "Hey…this is my body!"

Aera frowned. "It was once mine!"

"And now belongs to me!" Horsewoman snarled, lashing out at Mayday. "Possession is 9/10th the law."

"No its not!" Mayday shouted. "IF that were the case, criminals could steal freely."

"Exactly…meaning the body is mine!" Aera screamed, sending a wall of wind at the two. Mayday managed to slip through, while the Horsewoman was hit. "So let me have it back!"

"You're dead…your time is over…and you want to kill Neo!"

"He must die…his power is too great!" She shouted.

"Neo was a good man…everything he did in Anarchy's name was your fault!"

"Exactly!" The Horsewoman shouted. "But when I free him, it will be because of me!" She launched her poison, Mayday and Aera diving for cover.

"What's that?" Samantha asked, walking over to a strange pulsing light. "Its, like…so pretty."

Harpie Lady frowned. "I wouldn't…"

Samantha touched in.

&&&

"Whoa!" Mayday's body said, shaking her head. "I'm totally big!" She cupped her breasts. "Sweet. About time I grew some of these!"

"What the?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Samantha." Arlen muttered in exasperation.

"Oh…hi Arlen! Can I talk to Alex…it would be so cool to neck with these bodies."

Arlen dodged Anarchy's attack. "Busy!"

"Oh poo…..hey!"

&&&

The others, seeing what Samantha had found, began to fight for the control spark. Samantha cried out as she was torn away, Aera taking her place.

&&&

"Free!" Mayday's body shouted. "Anarchy!" She shouted, waving her hand and transforming the body into her goddess form.

"Aera…you're alive." Anarchy said, surprised by this turn of events.

"The same can't be said for you! You and the horsemen!" She shouted, summoning a wind blast and sending it at Arlen and Anarchy.

"Truce?" Anarchy asked quickly.

"For the moment." Arlen agreed, the two pushing off each other to avoid the blast. "Go high, I'll go low."

"Deal." Anarchy said, firing his tendrils and catching Aera and Arlen punched her in the gut. "Like old times, my Horsemen."

"We'll get back to new times soon enough!"

Inuyasha and Souta watched on, confused. "Wait…who is the bad guy?" Souta asked.

"Beats me." Inuyasha said, not sure who to attack.

&&&

"Come here!" the Horsewoman snarled, pulling Aera away. "Beauty before dust."

&&&

Mayday's body twitched as it turned back to the Horsewoman form. "Lord Anarchy." She said, lowering herself to one knee.

Anarchy laughed. "My horsewoman! Disease…be a dear and bring out our Horsemen of War."

"Love to!" She shouted, tackling a surprised Arlen, trying to kiss him. "One peck…is all I need."

"No thanks, poison ivy!" Arlen snarled, shoving her away. "I want my wife."

"I am her…just a more evil version."

"Mayday is evil enough!" Arlen roared, attacking the woman, Anarchy darting in and out to help.

&&&

On the other roof, Sesshomaru turned to Geno. While he was wise…he knew the demi-god had planned this battle out, and a second too early would end all their plans.

"Now it is time." Geno said. "Go."

&&&

Sesshomaru leapt infront of Anarchy, blade drawn. "Your fight is not there, creature." He allowed Arlen and the Horsewoman to take to the skies, focused on the titan-god. "It is here."

Anarchy laughed. "A demon lord…ordering me around." He frowned. "So you wish to die too?"

"It is you that is dead!" Sesshomaru shouted, blade clashing against the iron tendrils of Anarchy. "Brother, if you are done cowering…"

Inuyasha snarled, drawing his own sword. "Not cowering, just waiting to see if you had the balls to fight!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "So uncivilized." He spun his sword, driving it at the titan-god, who just managed to block it.

Meanwhile, Arlen and the Horsewomen bashed into each other again and again in the sky, claws and fangs and energy on a collision course that left each bleeding and torn. Two lovers, forced into a struggle for life and death, using every weapon, every trick at their disposal in order to last just one more minute, one more time.

"Kagome!" Geno shouted, landing before the three.

"Geno Roads? The billionaire?" Souta asked.

"And demon lord of the North. Sesshomaru and I came to help." He turned to Kagome, ignoring Souta. "Only you are strong enough to win this battle."

"Me?"

"Yes…Mayday is the key. Listen…you've dealt with souls being split before. You know the pain. You must help Mayday take control of her other halves." His dagger glowed. "I will create a portal to let you into her mind. I will keep it open as long as I can…hurry!"

Not sparing a moment, Kagome leapt through, just as Anarchy managed to knock Sesshomaru down. "THE DAGGER!" He roared.

Geno nodded, turning towards his father's ancient enemy. "Greetings, Lord Anarchy. I am Geno…son of Destiny…I'm here to stop you."

"Your father defeated me once…I will enjoy taking my pound of flesh from you."

"Funny." Geno quipped. "For I am the man that killed my father…and if you could not defeat him…what hope do you have against me!" He raised the dagger, elongating it into its god-sword form. "If you focus on me, Lord Anarchy…mark my words…you will only lose."

"I will never fall to the likes of you!" Anarchy roared in rage, summoning his own twisted sword, glowing pale like moonlight, betraying his one time professionas god of the moon.

Geno dodged his first swipe, his own thrust parried away. "Who said I was talking about me." He muttered, the battle on.

&&&

Kagome tumbled out of the portal, looking around wildly at the chaotic expanse of darkness before her. Blinking, focusing her eyes, she was finally able to see the battle taking place.

Mayday and the Harpie Queen held the line, protecting Samantha against Aera, the goddess raging and stirring up her storms. To their left was the Horsewomen, holding the orb that represented control of their body.

"Hey!" Samantha called out, motioning for Kagome to come closer. "Be careful…these two are dangerous!"

Kagome nodded, wishing she had her bow. "We need to get the Horsewoman away from that orb. She's going to kill everyone."

"Even Alex?"

"Who?"

"Alex…he's like me…Arlen's human half."

It would be a moment Kagome would always ponder. That "What If?". What if she had used the purifying magic, killing the ones known as Mayday and the Horsewoman, restrained Aera…and left just the girl, Samantha, free to rule her own body. What if she did that?

Instead, she nodded, towards the horsewoman, her and Samantha darting forward and ripping her from the orb, the creature snarling in outrage as they did so. Mayday was ready, using the power of her own mind to create a cage, of the hardest diamonds and stone, and trapping her other parts inside, leaving only herself, the Queen, and the girl.

Kagome only watched on as the portal pulled her back…and Mayday seized the orb.

&&&

The blow stopped an inch from her head. Mayday blinked, tongue worrying her new fangs as she looked at Arlen, knowing he felt the change within her…felt her regain control.

She smiled.

"We have a lot to talk about." She said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Arlen said said, grabbing her face. "I love you…and no past life will make me say otherwise." He pressed a heated kiss to her lips, and mentally cried out for joy when she returned it. "You are not the horsewomen…and I am no servant of Anarchy." He whispered. "We are the guardians…and we are going to rule this world, you hear me baby?"

"I hear ya…loud and clear." Mayday whispered, before kissing him again. "Now…let's kill the bastard."

The two turned as one, weapons glowing in the sun as the flew at Anarchy, slicing through tendrils and arriving at the side of their allies. Anarchy looked at Geno, his words taking true meaning: His battle with the son of Destiny had cost him his horsewoman forever.

As the two guardians made their approach, Anarchy merely glared at them. "You will see in time my point of view…after I burn this world to the group." With that he was gone, leaving the rest of them staring at where he had been.

"Coward." Sesshomaru muttered, sheathing his sword. "Geno…we've much to discuss."

"Indeed." Geno said, the two lords leaving without a backwards glance.

"Feh! Just like him to go trotting away." Inuyasha muttered, returning his own blade to its sheath. "Kagome…you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, glancing at Souta. "Have some questions about your friends…"

"Then we'll leave Souta to answer them." Arlen said, returned to his normal form, Mayday mimicking him. "We still have a dinner date." He looked at his suit and sighed. "And I have to go buy another monkey suit."

Mayday nodded. "I saw a little black number for myself downtown…"

Souta just shrugged when Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him, the guardians leaving them. "Uh…they're nicer then they seem?"

&&&

Next Time on G/X Hunters- Sartorious has grown disgusted by the acts of the Hunters, and has made now the time to strike against them and Jaden. As the Monarch Duelists take on Jaden, Vera and Antonio are sent against Arliss and Nessa. As the men battle with their hands, Vera and Nessa duel with their cards…the rage of the gods vs. the power of darkness.

Chapter 76- Causality


	76. Causality Part 1

"Where are you taking me

"Where are you taking me?" Nessa asked, her tone just onfof whiny. Arliss didn't mind, however. The whine just made her cuter in his eyes. "And why do we have to walk there?" She complained. "Mayday got a limo!"

"Mayday already took this tour. After we are done, I promise you, you'll get limos."

"Better." She muttered as Arliss stopped in front of a little boy, begging for quarters.

"You got a mom and dad?" He asked, kneeling down next to the homeless child. The little boy nodded his head and Arliss continued. "They treat you good? They don't hit you are mistreat you?" The child stared at him, confused, before shaking his head. Nodding, Arliss pulled out a wad of thousand dollar bills and slipped 10 of them in the child's hand. "Run to mama and daddy, don't stop, don't let go of this." He gave the child a business card. "Have them call that number if they question you about the money…go."

Nessa rolled her eyes as the boy rushed away. "Thought for a moment you were going to adopt him."

"If his parents hit him, I would have." Arliss admitted. "I'm evil, darlin', but I still got a heart. I remember how bad these streets can be." He pulled his dust tight around him.

"…are we there yet?" Nessa finally said.

Arliss smiled slightly. "Darlin'…this is the most important tour you will ever take." He focused on something up ahead. "There my love…we are almost there."

Tugging on her hand, Arliss dragged his bride-to-be down the street, shoving past people as they made their way through the bad part of Domino, the part you didn't see when they did docudramas about Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba.

Slipping down an alley, Arliss and Nessa moved past the dumpster and trash can, the old boxes and puddles of filth, making their way to the dead end, the brick wall bare and crumbling. The King of Hunters slowly knelt down, running his fingers along the blacktop. "We're here."

Nessa looked at him, her tone soft as she saw the honor her love gave this place. Why…she had no clue, but obviously, he gave it the same honor a pilgrim gave the Holy Land. "And…where is here?" She finally asked.

"Where it all began." Arliss whispered, pressing his palm against the ground. "I hid behind that dumpster there…here is where he died…calling out Marik…"

Nessa's eyes widened, realizing exactly what Arliss was getting at. "This…this is where you found the diary?"

Arliss nodded, pulling the book from his pocket. "The Diary of Marik Ishtar. With this book, I was able to change everythin', Nessa. I learned the shadow arts…I learned how to duel…I learned how to do all the wonderful things I have done…" He touched his heart, before holding the book out for Nessa to see. "I died here…and I was born here…thanks to this book."

BANG!

Arliss grunted as the bullet exploded through his palm, bits of bone and muscle splattering on the ground, the diary sliding from his fingers. Nessa was at his side instantly, the King of Hunters snarling as he gripped his hand, glaring at the intruders.

"The Diary of Marik Ishtar." Antonio Caesar said smugly, lifting the book up. "So this is the source of your power." He kept his guns trained on the two as he flipped it open. "Interesting…"

Arliss snarled, eyes flashing black as he focused his shadow magic on healing his wounded hand. "Let it go."

"Now…why would we do something like that, Signor Lockehart?" Vera asked coyly, emerging from the shadows, nuzzling Antonio's chest. "This diary is worth many Euros."

Arliss raised his hand, the shadow star appearing in his fingers. "Because otherwise I get to play Jack the Ripper on ya, lady." Arliss paused, considering the comment. "Though, with how much silicone ya injected in ya'self, I won't be surprise if there is less then a quarter of lady in ya."

Nessa scoffed. "Damn straight…I've seen Barbies that were more life-like that then blonde bitch."

Antonio took a step forward. "And what about me, signor? Do you plan to rip me apart?"

"I'll just kill ya…I'm guessin' you'd enjoy being ripped open a bit too much." Arliss snarled.

Vera, however, was more focused on Nessa to care about Arliss' threats. "You think I am hideous? Look at yourself…all dark and depressing…you would make the happiest man cry."

"Ain't you heard, bitch is the new black." Nessa said calmly, activating her duel disk. "How about I show you just how new it is?"

Vera turned to Antonio. "Deal with the annoying boy, lovely…I will finish this whore off."

Arliss grinned, teeth gleaming in the mid-day sun. "Bring it on, Luigi."

Antonio nodded, rushing him like a mad bull, colliding head on and sending the two of them into the street. The few people that walked the streets in this bad part of Domino scurried away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire as Arliss and Antonio battled each other, dark magic and bullets flung between the two.

Meanwhile, Vera and Nessa were sizing each other up, preparing for their duel, the only way two strong, independent 21st century women could.

"Your ass is big." Nessa said at last.

"Your thighs rub together."

"It's the baggy pants, but atleast I don't have stringy hair."

"I'd rather have stringy hair then cracked skin."

The two glared at each other.

Vera drew her first card, smirking as she flippantly placed it onto the field. "I will set this monster in defense, and set this card as well." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now…could you please hurry up and make your move?"

Nessa merely drew her cards. "Did you know, that over the last month, I went on a spiritual journey? It's true. I wanted to discover the root of my power. My Nightmare deck was built by Arliss, and while powerful…it wasn't…me. So I focused, and I discovered my style…my deck." She smirked. "You see…beneath it all…under these black clothes and dark make-up and cocky attitude…I'm just plain evil. Always had it in me, just took Arliss to bring it on. I love being bad…love it." She hugged herself and murmured happily. "From the moment I wake up from making love in the bed of a person I just killed to having my nightcap of feeding off the fear of other people, I just get off on it.

"And that's how I am in life. I love bringing out the darkness is a person. And you, behind all your little angel cards…have a ripe darkness." Nessa licked her lips. "Behold…my Seduction of the Innocent deck. Nothing is going to be the same after this." Nessa held up a spell. "I start by playing The Gathering Night." The spell card, its picture showing a dark road, flashed as Nessa took out her deck from her duel disk. "This card allows me to select 3 dark monsters from deck and send them to the grave. Next, I will summon the Dark Harpie to the field!"

A terrible cry filled the alley as the monster appeared. Feathers black as night, talons of steel, eyes glowing red, teeth sharpened to fine points and dripping with blood…truly this was a terrible creature to behold.

_Dark Harpy_

_Dark/Winged Beast/Level 3_

_1300/1400_

Vera scoffed. "Please…is that suppose to scare me…the little bird?"

"It should." Nessa replied. "For this isn't an ordinary harpie lady. This is a corrupted one, with a special power. You see, I can remove dark monsters from my graveyard to summon Dark Harpies to the field." Nessa held out her hand, two more Dark Harpies joining her first. "And now…lets see what you have hidden. Dark Harpie #1, attack!"

"I activate Asteroid Belt." Vera said. The trap flashed, and a ring of rocks surrounded her and her monster. "Due to the complexity of the Asteroid Belt, every time you attack, you flip a coin. If it lands on tails, your monster is smashed against the rocks." Nessa nodded, taking out a coin and flipping it once, showing off the head before destroying Vera's Watapon. Flipping again, she merely nodded as her monster was shattered against the asteroids. Once more, and Nessa found herself back where she started: With only one Dark harpie.

While the two women were dueling, Arliss was shielding himself with a car, licking the blood from his lips. "I'm gonna enjoy killin' ya, boy. Gonna enjoy it real it!" He rolled his neck, getting the kinks out. "Gonna cut ya good!"

"Talk!" Antonio laughed. "Let us see you try, signor." He loaded another clip into his semi-automatic and leapt up, firing at the car Arliss had been using for shelter. The auto shivered before it exploded in a ball of burning oil. "Ciao."

Arliss leapt forward from the burning hunk of steel, shattering the protection spell he had summoned and letting fly the shadow star. The golden throwing star sung as it cut the sky, just managing to slice Antonio in the leg as the Italian assassin dove for cover, returning to its master's hand.

Arliss lifted the star to his mouth, licking the blood from one razor edge. "Mmm…I can taste your evil, boy. Not pure like mine…but still…yours will be a fun death." He leapt onto a parked van, looking around for Antonio. "You see, I'm a McDonalds style murderer. I just want it ready to go. Nessa, she's a foodie, likes to sprinkle on fear and pain until it is right."

Antonio scoffed, firing at Arliss, the hunter blasting a hole into the van's roof and diving inside. "I prefer as you Americans call it, a buffet…sample all kinds and styles!"

"You would get along great with my brother!" Arliss called out as he blasted another hole through the side of the van, rushing Antonio and tackling him. "Loves" PUNCH "To" PUNCH "Kill!"

* * *

"Now, for my next move, I will set another monster face down, in defense mode." Vera pulled out a compact. "While you take your time, let me make sure I look my absolute best."

"You do that." Nessa said, drawing. "I will now summon the Dark Marauder to the field." The new monster rapidly formed, his tarnished armor gleaming as his tattered cape billowed. One eye was shut, scarred, the other glowing red as he drew his swords, one normal yet covered in blood, the other the blade of the Terrorking Archfiend.

_Dark Marauder_

_Dark/Warrior/Level 3_

_1200/400_

"Next, I will play this spell card: Dark Patience." The card flashed, the image of the Red Armored Dark Magician standing still with his eyes closed glowing slightly. "Next, I will attack your downface card with my Dark Harpie."

The coin flipped several times before landing on heads, the winged beast slashing the Mystical Shine Ball into bits of goo. Next, Nessa called upon her Dark Marauder, the warrior easily striking Vera down and sending her to the ground. (Vera-2800)

Lifting herself, Vera wiped the blood from her lip and chuckled. "Foolish girl." She taunted. "So, you like playing with darkness? You never realized that I have been setting you up, letting you destroy my weak monsters, all so I can bring out a much stronger foe!" Vera removed her two monsters from her graveyard and placed them in her pocket. "By removing these two light monsters, I can summon the Soul of Purity and Light." The ghostly angel billowed onto the field, wrapping her arms around Vera and looking at Nessa over Vera's shoulder. "Next, I will have my fairy attack your Dark Marauder!"


	77. Causality Part 2

"Where are you taking me

Arliss and Antonio rolled around, trading punches with the other, clothing covered in blood. All around them it looked like a war zone, destruction and mayhem rampant. Cars were flipped over, an apartment was on fire, the road tore up so bad that itwould take a year to finally get it fixed.

Neither cared.

They just wanted to see the other dead.

"DIE!" Antonio snarled, strangling Arliss even as the King of Hunters dug his fingers into the Italian's back and pulled with all his strength, trying to rip his spine out.

"Die?" Arliss gasped out, headbutting Antonio. "That's the best ya can do?" He scoffed, rolling to his left and spinning on his back, clipping the Italian assassin on the chin. "Pathetic!"

Antonio shook his head violently. "I am…one of the High Priests of Rome, one of the 9 heads of the last families of Romulas. You think you can stop me?" He reached for Arliss, hauling him up and throwing him into a parked car. "You are but an insect to me, signor!"

"God, you're annoyin…and unoriginal!" Arliss leapt at Antonio, grabbing two fistfuls of hair and ramming Antonio's face into a shop window. "I suppose this is the part of the story where I correct you and tell you of my great linage and how this will be an amazing fight?" The King of the Rare Hunters chuckled darkly, punching Antonio in the balls. "Bullshit."

The European man roared in agony, falling to his knees. "Idioto…"

"Yea, I'm the idiot…my balls atleast work, ya gippy asshole."

Arliss' mocking was cut short when Antonio managed to snake his hand up and give the Rare Hunter a taste of his own medicine.

"Mother…mother…mother…" Arliss whimpered, falling to the ground, the two of them groaning in agony.

abcdefg

Nessa watched on as the Soul of Purity and Light rushed at her, swirling around the Dark Marauder. However, at the last moment, the warrior raised his terrorking sword and slammed it into the ground, sending the soul back.

"My Dark Marauder's effect: By discarding a dark monster from my hand, I can negate one attack." She smirked as she placed her Armageddon Knight into her graveyard.

Vera merely shrugged. "Postponing the inevitable…simply foolish." She noticed that the Dark Patience card had flashed as she set a card on the field. "And…what was that?"

"Patience." Nessa said simply, drawing her next card. "I will now summon the Dark Grepher to the field." The new dark warrior appeared, the gray skinned swordsman flexing his muscles as he smirked. "And now, I will activate his effect. I will send the Dark Crusader to the graveyard to send another one to my graveyard." The Dark Patience card flashed twice. "And I end my turn."

Vera nodded. "I do not know, nor do I care, what you are planning. Instead, I focus only on defeating you. First, I will send this, my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, to the graveyard to call forth this: The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The ground rumbled, Nessa looking about as the alley faded away, revealing the ancient sanctuary. Nessa's dark monsters snarled, shielding their eyes from the light.

"Is that suppose to stop me?" Nessa asked mockingly.

"No…but this will: I summon Agent of Creation-Venus!" Beside the Soul of Purity and Light there appeared the blonde haired agent, her hands clasped over her heart. "Next, I will reduce my lifepoints by 500 to summon a Mystical Shine ball from my hand to the field." The orb hovered around Venus, swirling about her head. "Next, I will activate The Love of Venus." She shrugged. "That will play an important role later. Next, I will attack your Dark Marauder with my Venus!"

Nessa held up her hand. "I will send my Doomsday Horror to the graveyard to negate your attack." The Dark Patience card flashed yet again.

"Then I will just have to attack with my Soul of Purity and Light!" The soul swirled about, striking down the Marauder, sending a blast of light at Nessa. (Nessa- 3200)

abcdefg

Arliss panted, slowly rising to his feet. "Ok…can we both agree…not to do that again?" He covered his crotch.

Antonio managed a nod. "A…agreed, signor."

"Good."

"Good."

The two looked at each other, before both darted away for cover. Arliss was the first one to finally come to his senses, able to think clear enough to summon some healing magic. Still, Antonio was getting back to his feet just as quickly, though he looked a bit worse for wear.

The two of them had gone 4 rounds and were looking for more. Antonio had a broken nose and bruises all over. Arliss had a nasty gunshot wound to the shoulder that was taking more time to heal then he expected. Still, the two of them were not ready to give up just yet. Arliss wanted his diary back, and Antonio wasn't about to surrender it without a fight.

Charging his fists with dark magic, summoning the shadow star, and tensing his muscles, Arliss rushed forward from his cover, right into a hail of gunfire, twisting and turning as he tried to gain the upper hand.

abcdefg

Nessa laughed as she stood up, drawing her next card. "Finally…you are showing some spunk! About damn time!" She held out a card. "I activate my Dark Grepher's effect, discarding my Sangan to send a Kuriboh to the graveyard." As the Sangan hit the graveyard, the Dark Patience card flashed, the eyes of the Red Armored Dark Magician snapping open. "Five monsters, with the Sangan, have entered the graveyard since I played this spell card. I have waited…for a very long time…for this card's effect to activate. Now, fully charged, I can use the Dark Patience spell." Nessa held up a single finger. "The first effect would allow me to send one card in the graveyard into my deck. The second, which I choose to use, allows me to do 500 points of damage directly to your lifepoints."

The Dark Magician's arm emerged from the card, firing off a blast of energy and sending Vera slamming into the wall of the Sacntuary. (Vera-2300)

Vera shook her head violently, working to clear the cobwebs. "All that…for that little of an effect?"

Nessa chuckled. "Oh, so impatient. This card stays…and every time a dark monster goes into the graveyard…the spell reactivates. And you saw how fast I can send monsters to the graveyard." She held up the last card in her hand. "And by the way…there was another reason I was sending so many monsters to the graveyard. I activate The Beginning of the End!" Nessa removed 5 dark monsters from her graveyard. "When there 7 or more dark monsters in my graveyard, I can remove 5 to draw three cards." She looked over her new hand. "Next, I will summon the Dark Crusader."

From the ground below, the dark armored monster burst forth, great sword in hand, the red haired, skulled-headed monster cackling wickedly as he glared at Vera.

"Dark Crusader, attack the Agent of Creation!" The warrior nodded, leaping at the agent, dodging the Asteroids, only for the Shine Ball to appear, taking the hit and rapidly reforming.

"I have activated my downface card, the Guardian of Life, which forces you to attack the weakest monster first, then The Love of Venus, which prevents my monsters from being destroyed in battle. And finally, thanks to the Sanctuary, my lifepoints are protected." The Italian duelist laughed. "You see, silly girl…while you kept dumping your monsters, I have set up my all powerful protection spell." She held out her hand. "Soul of Puirty and Light, Agent of Creation, attack the Dark Grepher and the Dark Harpy!" The two monsters leapt forward, firing off twin blasts of light that reduced the two dark monsters to ash. (Nessa-2600)

Nessa drew her next card, taking in her near empty field, when compared to Vera's bulging side of the field. "I activate another Beginning of the End, removing 5 cards to draw 3. And Vera…this card is very true…for this is the beginning of the end."

Abcdefg

"Best give up now, signor." Antonio taunted. "I will not return to lord Sartorious without this book in hand."

"Then I guess you aren't returning."

Antonio turned just in time for Dhmitri to sock him in the jaw, Missy's hand snapping forward and grabbing the Diary of Marik as Antonio stumbled back. "What he said." Missy said, shrugging at Arliss.

"That's the best you could think of?" Arliss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to give the diary back?" Missy asked snidely.

Arliss' eyes flashed back. "Watch it…"

"Let 'er be, da." Cassandra said, Hayden walking beside her, the two grinning at the sight.

"You look like hell." Hayden said simply.

Arliss growled. "Then we must look like twins, ya scotish bastard." He adopted a scotish accent for the last insult.

"Good…almost bought it." Hayden laughed.

"Where's mum?" Cassandra questioned.

They all heard an explosion in the alley, Arliss pocketing the diary. "Where ya think?"

abcdefg

Vera scoffed. "Are you pretty words suppose to scare me? Frighten me…please. My protection spell is unbreakable."

"You'd think so…but I have the beast that can shatter your lock." Nessa's eyes flashed black as an aura of dark magic surrounded her. "With 3 dark monsters in the graveyard, I can special summon this…my Dark Armed Dragon!"

The Sanctuary shook violently as Nessa screamed, the aura surrounding her shifting and transforming into the great Dark Armed Dragon. The beast snarled, claws digging into the ground as it roared, Vera falling down as the entire battlefield shook. Towering over the duelists, the dark dragon bellowed as it thrashed out, barely controlled by Nessa's focus and will.

"The Dark Armed Dragon is the most powerful beast I control. You see, by removing from play a dark monster from play, I can destroy a card on the field. But you see…there are only two cards I need to destroy in order to defeat you…"

Vera's eyes widened as she realized the fatal flaw of her protection spell if Nessa went after the cards Vera feared she would…

"Dark Armed Dragon, destroy the Sanctuary in the Sky, the Soul of Purity and Light, and the Asteroid Belt!!"

Vera could only watch on as the dragon fired off three whirling blades from its' chest, the first slicing the Soul of Purity and Light in two, the second taking out the asteroid defense, and the other shattering the main tower of the Sanctuary, causing the field spell to shudder and break apart.

"Now…lets do the math. You have 2300 lifepoints. Your Shine Ball has 500…and my dragon has 2800…care to wager what will happen next?" Nessa smirked. "Dark Armed Dragon, destroy the Shine Ball!"

Vera cried out as the dark dragon unleashed all its fury, the blast going right through the shine ball of sending her into the alley wall, blood oozing from the cuts on her face.

"You're not pretty anyone." Nessa said snidely.

Vera spit at her. "Antonio will make you pay…"

"Antonio is gone." Arliss said coldly, entering the alley. Hayden and Cassandra flanked him, Dhmitri and Missy behind them watching the rear. "Turned tail and left your lop-sided ass."

"Lop-sized?" Hayden whispered.

"Buffy reference." Missy said with a grin, one of the only people in the Hunters to share the King's 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' fetish. "She does look a little like Glory."

Vera stared up at Arliss, hatred written all over her face. "My family…"

"Won't find us in time." Arliss said coldly. "Cassandra."

His daughter nodded, punching Vera out cold. "That's for 'urtin' me mum!"

Nessa smiled. "Thanks sweetie." She glanced at Vera. "What do we do with her?"

"Bring her with us." Arliss said with a smirk. "Always good to have a bargaining chip.


	78. Strategy and Allies

Arliss looked Mayday over, carefully lifting one wing, then another

Arliss looked Mayday over, carefully lifting one wing, then another. He walked around her, lifting her hands and inspecting her talons, then tapped her jaw to get her to open her mouth.

"That's my wife, baby brother, not a horse." Arlen complained from where he sat, arms folded over his chest.

The Rare Hunters had returned to the yacht, Vera in tow, to find Lexie waiting for them, obviously nervous. She'd told them Arlen and Mayday had just flown in and needed to talk to them.

Flown being the key word.

"Interestin'." Arliss said as he inspected Mayday. "Its similar to the fusion I undergo with my ninjas to summon the Ninja Hunter…but this is almost…engrained in your cells. Your true form…" He stepped back, eyes flashing as the image of the Strike Ninja appeared around him, before he transformed into the ninja hunter. "Mine is like stepping into a costume…by yours is deeper." He transformed back.

Mayday retracted the wings and fangs, accepting a robe from Arlen. After bundling herself up tight, she retreated to the comfort of Arlen's embrace, the Guardian of the Hunters murmuring softly to his wife.

Nessa grit her teeth. "Anarchy…the same being that made you in a previously life, Arlen?"

"The same." Arlen said coldly. "Anarchy loves to turn people into his soldiers, transform them into weapons of darkness."

"Uh…ain't that what we do?" Hayden asked. The group looked at him and he held up his hands. "No offense, but last I checked, I didn't have glowing black eyes naturally. And I've seen pictures of Vanessa Fox…"

Nessa snarled. "Finish that and die." She warned.

"Hayden is right, though." Arlen said. "Arliss…did Marik ever explain in his diary where he learned how to perform the dark rebirth?"

Arliss considered this. "He merely said it was from ancient texts…you think that it was from Anarchy?"

"Or one of his generals." Arlen said. "Either way, I know what both feel like…yours is a lot nicer to the body."

"Anarchy implants evil." Mayday said, still a little shaken from the ordeal. Arlen and her dinner had been ruined, as she couldn't force herself to leave his touch for a few moments before panicking. "You just remove conscious, make it easier to do what we want…"

Hayden frowned. "What do ya mean, lass?"

Arliss considered this carefully. "I have no idea if this is the same for you, Hayden, as you got zapped by the shadow realm, not me. Lexie sounds like she experienced a similar thing as us. With me, Arlen, Mayday, Cass and Nessa, I used my power to strength our dark sides enough to make them sentient. Our original selves…call it a soul or humanity; agree to let the dark side run the show, while they just enjoy the benefits. Doesn't hurt their conscious because they blame it on the darkside."

Mayday nodded. "Samantha is definitely like that."

Hayden nodded. "Ya…just feels like something got blasted out of me…I'm not hard core destruction like you guys, but I definitely don't mind letting you guys handle it…maybe I was…merged?"

"Possibly."

Lexie shook her head. "Different for me too. Jaden did the same to me…but he destroyed my original self. I barely have any memories of being Alexis Rhodes. I mean…I know who she was…but it feels like I was born the day Jaden zapped me. There is nothing else there."

"So we have a crazed titan-god after us?" Souta muttered, having finally returned from convincing his sister and Inuyasha that we wasn't insane. "Wonderful."

"Gets worse." Lexie muttered. "The White Society has a bug in their bonnet when it comes to capturing us."

"…a bug in their bonnet?" Missy asked. "Really?"

Lexie gave her the middle finger. "The point is, I was out buying baby clothes, getting a really cute leather coat for Orlando…"

"Wasn't it a girl yesterday…a girl you were naming Dakota?" Dhmitri asked.

"Whatever." Lexie said, "The point is, when I should have been focused on little Maxamis, I get attacked by my stupid white half!"

Arliss frowned. "She hurt ya?"

"Only annoyed."

"Arlen, hold the murder, just torture the bitch."

Arlen took out an IPhone. "Before or after the President of France?"

"Before." Arliss stated. He began to pace. "There's nothing we can do while we are on this boat. Once we reach land, we need to begin making plans to deal with both of our enemies."

"Except Marco." Lexie said.

"Huh?" The rest of them said.

"He's with the White Society, but he is different from then…he's mine to deal with." Lexie stated.

"…fine." Arliss said coldly. "Back to your rooms…and prepare."

&

"My apologies, Lord Sartorious." Alexis said, kneeling before her master. "My corrupted doppelganger managed to surprise me, but it will not happen again."

Sartorious looked at the Tarot card he'd drawn, examining it. "Death." He held it up. "Marco played a role?"

"Without him, my dark half would have destroyed me." Alexis said.

"Is this true, Marco?" Sartorious asked.

"What do the cards tell you?" Marco sneered, leaning against the door jam.

Sartorious frowned. "I would watch your tone, Marco…it is not wise to take such an attitude with me."

Marco never once reacted. "The same can be said of you, Sartorious."

"That is Lord Sartorious!" Chazz said coldly. "You will learn to address him as such…"

Before Chazz could utter another word, Marco was on him, a short blade at younger duelist's throat, pressed hard enough into the flesh to cause blood to ooze onto the metal. Marco leaned in, eyes dark.

"Only the gods and their kin may be called Lord or Lady in my presence. Your master, Sartorious, is a fool that dabbles with powers no mortal should." Marco glared at Sartorious. "And I do not take leave of my senses. I saved this pathetic excuse for a girl…" He glared at Alexis, "when she should have died at the hands of that other…Lexie. I do not ask for honor, but I do ask for respect. I have been shown none…if this continues, I will have to make changes." He threw Chazz into a wall. "Never forget, Sartorious, you live because the gods demand it. I personally would see you die. When they come to their senses, I will kill you."

Sartorious shook his head. "I do not foresee this. And I do not foresee the gods changing their alliance…they are on my side, not yours."

"Sartorious!" Antonio called out, rushing past Marco and falling to his knees. "Vera has been taken by the Rare Hunters!"

Marco chuckled. "It seems the gods do not stand by Vera…and who did she side with, Sartorious…you or me?" Marco made his way towards the door. "I am taking Brutus and retiring to the Holst…my business is on the Academy Island. Do not contact me until I give the ok…I have matters larger then you."

Antonio glared at the boy. "He needs to be taken care of…allow me, my lord."

Sartorious shook his head. "Focus on Vera…she must be returned to us. I will have others deal with Marco."

&

Anarchy roared, throwing his throne across the banquet hall, gaining little joy as it shattered. Viola and Hyper watched on, not sure what to do as their creator raged against his palace.

Adrian leaned towards Sola. "Rough day?"

"Puck was killed by one of our former horsemen…and we lost our newest one."

"…bummer." Adrian said.

"Of course it is a bummer." Anarchy snarled sarcastically. "All my plans are going to pot!" He punched his fist into the floor, creating a massive crater. "So shut your mouth before I rip your jaw off."

"Try it, fool." Adrian said coldly, taking a step forward. Zane remained ready in case his master called upon him, while Sola did her best to restrain Adrian. "Let me go, woman. It is about time some one showed this idiot a thing or two."

"I was around before the first vampire was made, half breed." Anarchy taunted. "It is only by Sola's will that you live."

Adrian's eyes flashed purple. "The same can be said of you, Anarchy."

The titan-god snarled, moving towards his brother-in-law.

"Adrian, that is enough!" Sola said sternly. "Allow my brother to vent."

Adrian nodded. "That I will." He shrugged her away and made his move towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sola asked, startled by his sudden about-face.

"Earth."

Sola frowned. "You can stay in the palace…"

Adrian laughed darkly. "Oh no, Sola…I will not stay where even my mate treats me second. You made your choice…I'm making mine." He ripped the door from its hinges and threw it aside. "Do not follow me." He said sternly.

"Adrian Kratos!" Sola snapped, rushing to stop him. She backed up when he roared, jaw unhinging and hundreds of large fangs burst from his gums.

"I SAID LET ME BE!" He roared, shoving her aside. He rolled his neck, face returning to normal. "You can stay with your brother…it is clear he is all that matters to you, Solaris." He allowed his wings to burst forth, taking flight away from his mate and her brother.

"Good riddance." Anarchy muttered, just before Sola socked him in the jaw.

"You…jackass!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks before she marched to her room. Viola and Hyper merely stared at the two before moving to comfort the saddened goddess.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "I have work to do on Earth, my master…"

"Go." Anarchy whispered. "Leave me to my grief." Zane disappeared in a blast of black flames. "Puck…my boy…I am sorry."

"Don't be too sad, my Lord." Sweet said, twirling his cane as he entered. "There are ways to make you feel better."

Anarchy glanced at his general. "And what is that?"

"First, allow me free reign to attack the Academy…let me make my musical." He leaned in. "And while I prepare…" the demon smirked, "you can attack Arlen where it hurts the most."

Anarchy grinned at that.

&

The moon hung high in the dark night sky, casting a brilliant light on the man known as Arliss Lockehart. He stood at the head of the boat, watching as the ship cut through the shadowy water.

Nessa walked towards him, jacket billowing around him as she moved to wrap her arms around his waste. "Pondering something, my love?" She asked, running a hand along his back.

Arliss stared off into the night. "There is something in the air, Nessa…something dangerous and chaotic."

"What do you sense?" She whispered, leaning in close.

"Change." Arliss said.

"Change?'

"The world is about to change, Nessa. I don't know how…but I feel the strings of transformation being plucked. It won't be long, I don't believe so…soon, very soon…something is nearing."

Nessa kissed the back of his neck. "Come back to bed…we can destroy this change in the morning."

"That's just it…I don't know if this change is for ill or for gain." His accent faded, his wisdom shining through as his eyes went black.

Nessa had long known that Arliss could see things few could…the chosen master of the Diary of Marik, the King of Hunters was blessed with a sight none of them could understand. Nessa grew quiet, daring not to move as Arliss focused on the things the shadow realm whispered to him.

"I see Four Armies of the Stars. The first is of light, but not what others see. Corrupted, tainted light, that blinds instead of illuminates, forcing you on wrong paths instead of showing you the hidden ones. I see another of darkness, their king not yet taking the path of Lucifer, the brightest star fallen to disgrace. And yet another, a band of hunters, at their helm the master of the dark star. The fourth marches behind the moon and the noon sun, a mash of men and monsters. Others I see to in that final battle…the demon born under a foul star now free. The star of this academy thrown away. The blessed star of Romulas' father unites with Gaia's avatar, guards of the dark king's heir. And where is the master of the Palace beyond Twilight Star…where is Destiny's son? Will he choose those he must…the hunt begins…"

"That it does!"

Arliss shook himself from the vision in time to pull Nessa behind him, eyes narrowing.

"You must be Anarchy."

The mad titan-god smirked. "I see my Neo talks of me."

"His name is Arlen, my brother…you will never claim him."

Anarchy cocked his head. "Is that so…is this the part where you say you will use all your power to stop me? I hope so…I prepared for it!"

Arliss and Nessa screamed as chaos magic poured over them, causing their bodies to flash and sizzle. The Strike Ninja and Caius roared in outrage as they were sealed in their cards, black ooze twisting about the two before Anarchy rushed them, gripping each by the throat.

"You will never unite them, fools…my cycle ends now."

And with that, Anarchy threw Nessa and Arliss into the sea.


	79. Sing With Me Part 1

Author's Note: Yes…I have returned. This chapter remained unfinished for a year or so, and I finally got around to finishing it, m writer's block gone for the moment.

A question though, readers…another author did this when she got writer's block, and I would be willing to do it too: Post a chapter that gave a rough outline of the ending, that way, if I can never finish the story, atleast everyone knows what happens.

If you would be interested in this, let me know via review.

But I do plan to atleast finish this arc, the long await Musical!

^&^&^&^

Arlen roared, violently smashing his fist through the wood of the boat. The rest of the Hunters coward as spliters flew through the air, wondering how much punishment the craft could take.

They'd never seen Arlen like this. Yes, he had always been the more violent of the Lockeharts, the most prone to murder. Arliss got off on it, sure, and Lexie didn't bat an eye. But Arlen…Arlen had always seemed to hum with death, doing it in such a way that made others ill.

But now…now his very aura screamed destruction.

Mayday watched on, her own body ready for battle. She wondered if perhaps this was a result of her transformation into one of Anarchy's Horsemen, if that was why she felt the need to bring bloodshed.

"Who did this?" Arlen snarled, eyes flashing red and canine teeth elongating. Already, they could see the green scales beginning to appear on his arm as he flickered between his Hunter and Horsemen forms. "Anarchy…Sartorious…who dared take my brother from me!" He let out a savage roar as he looked to the sky. "My enemies think they can take him from me? He is my brother, my son, my king…and I will take him back even if I must slaughter all in the world!"

Mayday stepped forward. "Arlen…" He whipped around, face twisted in fury. "You must think of the hunters…with Arliss and Nessa gone, you are king…we must do what we can to protect the hunters."

Arlen nodded, his rage unquenched but tempered. "Cassandra, Hayden." The two stepped forward. "I name you two the temporary Guardians, charged with my and Mayday's duties while we act in the King and Queen's place. Dhimitri, my boy, you will now serve them."

The copycat duelist nodded. "Yes father."

"Lexie has been targeted…the rest of us are in danger. Hayden, get the Slifers and Lexie to the dorm and into the panic rooms. Cassandra, go to caves and prepare any escape we may need."

"What are you planning, Arlen?" Missy asked.

Arlen stared out at the duel academy. "War, Missy." He said coldly. "I'm preparing for war."

^&^&^&^

The music demon, Sweet, grinned as he looked over the world. "Mmm…what a show we have brewing, my lord." He held out his hand, summoning viewing orbs for Anarchy to see. "We have three warring factions: The White Society, Jaden Yuki and his allies and the Rare Hunters. Not counting us, obviously. Within that, we have your former Horsemen, Neo, seeking revenge for the loss of his brother. Oh yes, there will be blood. And for the romantics, we have the demi-god Marco and the Rare Hunter Lexie circling each other. Throw in Crowler the clown and a horde of slifers…and we have a grand show in the making."

Anarchy, sitting alone on his throne, waved his hand. "Do what must be done."

Sweet nodded, already the light strums of a guitar filling the air as he began the introduction to the musical. "There is much sadness in this world. An academy is torn apart by two warring factions. Lovers are separated, families divided, loyalties lost and gained. But…my lord, they will all soon learn…when all looks down…just sing.

Sing, sing a song

Sing out loud

Sing out strong

Sing of good things not bad

Sing of happy not sad.

Sing, sing a song

Make it simple to last

Your whole life long

Don't worry that it's not

Good enough for anyone

Else to hear

Just sing, sing a song.

Sing, sing a song

Let the world sing along

Sing of love there could be

Sing for you and for me.

Sing, sing a song

Make it simple to last

Your whole life long

Don't worry that it's not

Good enough for anyone

Else to hear

Just sing, sing….sing a song."

^&^&^&^

Nessa groaned, dragging herself from the water, the sea salt burning her eyes. She rubbed them harm, only to grimace and whimper in pain. It took several minutes for her vision to clear, allowing her to focus on other important things; namely taking full stock of her surroundings.

She was on an island, it appeared, most likely the Duel Academy…the sand looked familiar enough. It was dark…no clue what time it was…but it appeared to be around 3 am. Her hand went to her pocket, heart skipping a beat until she located her deck box.

"Thank God." She whispered, her voice light and slightly squeky. "Ok…what the heck is going on…how did I end up here?" She racked her mind for memories, and came up short.

"ooooow." A small voice whimpered.

Nessa turned, eyes widening at the sight before her: A tall, sandy-brown haired man lay near her. His face was turned from her, arms and legs akimbo. He was wearing a purple duster…

"Arliss?" She whispered, crawling towards him. "Arliss."

"ow." He whispered, sucking in shallow breaths.

"Arliss!" She called out, hurrying towards him. She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over, trying to see if he was injured. "You hurt?"

Arliss' eyes snapped open.

He panicked.

"NO!" He screamed, scrambling away. "Go away!" His head darted about wildly as he saw he wasn't where he had expected. His gasps grew quicker as his body trembled. "Alex? Alex?" He clamored. "ALEX?!?" He screamed.

"Arliss?" Nessa whispered, frightened, reaching out to him. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me!" He screamed. "You can't touch me! That's a no-no!" He shook his head violently. "ALEX! ALEX!"

Nessa gulped, startled by this strange reaction. "Arliss…calm down…"

Arliss paused, for the first time hearing her. "How…how do you know that name?"

"What name?" Nessa asked.

"My…my special name." He whispered. "The safe name…only Alex calls me that." He said.

"Because that's the only name I know you by." Nessa said.

"You…know me?" Arliss asked.

Nessa frowned. "Arliss…don't you know me?" She looked about ready to cry. "It's me…Vanessa."

Arliss licked his lips. "…sorry." He said simply. "Do…do you know Alex?"

"Who's Alex?" Nessa asked.

"My brother. He took me to Domino…we were going to stay there during the Battle City…"

"Battle…" Nessa frowned. "Arliss…there hasn't been a Battle City in years."

Arliss frowned, curling back, frightened once more that he hadn't seen his brother. "Go away…and don't call me Arliss! Alex! Alex!"

Nessa shook her head. "I'm your friend…Ar…" She paused. "What should I call you?"

Arliss held his chin up, repeating the words his brother had long taught him. "My name is Arnold James Milo."

"Ok…Arnold…" Nessa said. "My name is Vanessa Fox." She paused. "You and I are friends…we met here at the Duelist Academy…we're students here."

Arliss laughed. "You're silly." He said, forgetting his tears.

"Why am I silly?" Nessa asked.

"I'm too young to be in school with you!"

Nessa trembled slightly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer to her next question. "Arliss…how old are you?"

Arliss held up ten fingers.

^&^&^&^

"Where is he?"

Alexis turned, her eyes narrowed as she marched towards Arlen, her white clad fists clenched tight.

"You have some nerve appearing before me. You are a stain on this school…"

Arlen's hand shot out like a viper, clasping around her throat.

"Allow me to make this clear, foolish girl…I am in no mood to exchange threats and long speeches. I want information, and the fact that you serve a purpose is the only reason I do not kill you…" He smirked, "like I did your friends."

"My…" Alexis gasped out, eyes turning to see several White Society members, their stomachs slashed open and guts hanging out, hung from the trees like perverse Christmas decorations.

Mayday emerged from the shadows. "My husband is in a bit of a rage, Alexis…I would speak if I were you, and quickly."

"I will never…betray Lord Sartorious." She ground out.

Arlen shook his head. "I care not of that, my dear. I want you to only answer one question: Were you the one that took my brother?"

Alexis frowned. "Why would your brother be of any concern of mine? He is dark slime upon the white…"

Arlen tightened his grip. "I know…I know. Thanks for the compliment." He nodded to Mayday. "Get the lumber."

Mayday frowned, doing as asked. "Arlen…we do this…there is no going back." He continued to glare at Alexis. "The White Society and us…we were fighting, yes…but this will truly become a war if you do this."

Arlen lowered his head. "War…is all I know now…it is all I have left." He turned to his wife. "Tie her up."

^&^&^&^

"We gonna find Alex?" Arliss asked.

Nessa nodded, leading them deeper into the jungle. "I said I would do everything I could to find him, ok?" She was scared out of her mind, and the fact that the man she had hoped she could rely on thought he was 10 years old wasn't helping. It had taken her an hour to get him to follow her, and every little bird call or russling tree caused him to break down into frights. It would have been funny, seeing the normally powerful Arliss Lockehart, the man she remembers coldly dislocating his shoulder just to save her from some mean girls, reduced to a whimpering mass, had they not been stranded on what she still hoped was the Academy, lost in the jungle.

He recoiled slightly. "Sorry." He whispered.

Nessa sighed. "No…I…shouldn't be mad." She smiled at him. "I just…want to get there as soon as I can." She paused, watching him hurry towards her. "You know, I'm not use to you walking so slowly."

Arliss frowned. "Slowly…I'm nearly running!"

She shook her head. "You have long legs, Arliss, use them."

"Long legs…no, Alex has long legs…he's real tall. They just look long because you're really short." He blushed. "Oops…sorry."

Nessa paused, debating if she should be offended, she decided not to let it bother her. For all she knew, this Alex was 7 feet tall, built like Shaq, and Arliss had always been short.

Or maybe she was going crazy.

They pushed on, through the brush and the leaves, finally bursting out of the forest. Nessa let out a squeal of delight as she spotted the Slifer Red Dorm. "Come on!" She said grabbing his hand. "Maybe my friend Jaden can help us!"

"Help us how?" Arliss asked, confused as to what exactly had happened. One minute he was in an alley, watching some weird guy in a purple robe fall down, the next he was on a beach, some strange woman that would have been a good girlfriend for Alex if she wasn't so short was dragging him to some strange building.

"Okay…as near as I can tell, you've lost your memories." Nessa said. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Shrugging, she entered, looking about the empty mess hall. "I'm your friend Vanessa…" She paused, noticing that Arliss was no longer listening. "Arnold…what…"

Arliss was staring at a mirror, transfixed. He poked and prodded himself, examining his body carefully.

"That's…me?" He whispered weakly, running a hand along his check. He took in everything, his mind reeling as he was forced to accept what he had been blocking the moment he'd awoken on the beach. He ran his hands along his face, marveling at the lean cheeks and obvious lack of baby-fat. Eyes darting to his arms, he flexed, letting out an eep when his muscles danced. His hair was long, his body was toned…and he was tall. "Vanessa…how…" he whispered, only to notice Vanessa frozen just as he had been. "Vanessa."

"My God." She whispered in shock. She hadn't realized, much like Arliss, what she looked like now, and the same paralyzing awe and terror gripped her. She touched her long, silky black hair, ran her fingers along her gorgous, stunning face…and her eyes tripled in size…

"I have breasts." She whispered, cupping her mounds and hefting them slightly.

Arliss averted his gaze. "Eeewwwwwww…"

Nessa put a hand on her hip. "When you were yourself, you didn't seem to think girls were that bad."

Arliss shook his head. "Nope…their icky."

"So I'm icky now?"

Arliss thought that over. "Good icky?"

The door to the mess hall opened, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry entering. "Man, can you believe that duel against Sartorious' sister…" Jaden froze, stiffening slightly. "Arliss." He said coldly.

Nessa grinned. "Jaden! Thank God…we really need your help!"

Hassleberry frowned. "What help do you two need…corrupting more duelists and terrorizing more innocent Slifers…" He took a step forward. "I should…"

Arliss whimpered, eyes wide with fear. Yes, he had put on a brave face on the streets, but he'd always known Alex would be there. But now…

The three Slifers paused, utterly confused, as Arliss began to shrink back, Nessa whispering soothing words to him.

"What…what's going on?" Jaden asked.

Nessa turned to her friends. "Jaden…I don't know…but we need your help….please…everything is so strange…things are different…I'm different…we need you and Syrus and Chummly…"

"Chummly…but he's…" Syrus began.

Jaden took a step forward. "Vanessa…" He could tell, just looking into her eyes, that this was the girl he had first met at the academy, and not the dark queen that had terrorized the students for so long.

Somehow…Vanessa Fox had returned to the light.

And she'd brought Arliss Lockehart with her.

^&^&^&^

"I do not know what sort of dark, hidous games you are planning for me, but I will never break. The darkness can never beat the cold, pure light. I will stand a pilar, a martyr to my cause and to the great Lord Sartious…"

Arlen shook his head. "Stupid girl…Allow me to grant your wish."

He knelt down, grasping her shirt, not noticing as music began to play around him.

"When you were young and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live

"you know you did, you know you did you know you did" Mayday sang

"But in this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry"

Arlen leaned forward.

"Say live and let die"

Mayday nodded.

"Live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die"

The music picked up as Arlen ripped off Alexis' clothing, his finger nails biting into her skin as he torn away her white blazer and undergarments, leaving her naked against the suddenly cold.

The music suddnely took on a happy tone as Arlen wagged his finger in her face.

"What does it matter to ya  
When you got a job to do?  
You gotta do it well  
You gotta give the other fellow hell!"

The music picked up as Arlen dashed away for a moment, Mayday glaring at Alexis who was still trying to remain strong. The White Duelist paled a bit when Arlen returned with several large spikes and a sledge hammer.

"You used to say live and let live"

"you know you did, you know you did you know you did" Mayday sang as she held Alexis' wrist steady, Arlen placing a spike over Alexis' palm.

"But in this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry"

Arlen leaned in close.

"Say live and let die"

He swung the hammer.

Alexis' screamed echoed across the island.

Live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die


End file.
